Crysalis
by MHunter99
Summary: High school AU. Weiss Schnee struggles to deal with the hand life has dealt her, from the expectations held by her father to the harsh social climate of her school. And on top of it all, she is transgender. Obviously deals with LGBT topics. Rated M for mature and potentially triggering content. Reviews welcomed and appreciated. Very slow burn monochrome.
1. Chapter 1

**A heads up, this story will cover several topics potentially controversial and/or triggering to some readers. So far, those include LGBT themes, (especially transgender topics and themes, as the story revolves around a transgender character) bullying, depression, anxiety, abusive parents, and poverty. If these topics could potentially trigger you, or if you aren't tolerant enough to be OK with the LGBT community, then this isn't a story for you, and I suggest you find a different one. **

**Anyways, this will be a shorter chapter, meant to test the concept and see if this is something people would be interested in reading. Real world high school AU.**

**And I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Winter Schnee's room was unlike that of your average eight year old's. For one, the bed was made to military standard, without a wrinkle. Every surface was devoid of even the slightest speck of dust, all windows cleaned to practical invisibility, and the floor clean of any and all litter. The color scheme also differed significantly, lacking the stereotypical pinks and purples, instead decorated with a sky blue color, seconded with a tone of gray. The bed was plain, with no stuffed animals or throw pillows, rather a simple pair of pillows with light blue cases.

Despite all of this, the room was filled with energy, as there were four young children inside it. The eldest of them was the one to which the room was owned, Winter Schnee. She looked down to all three of the others, both figuratively and literally, pridefully showing off her designer jacket and shoes.

Her classmate stood a couple inches shorter, wearing simpler clothes that demanded less attention. Ciel wasn't nearly as vain, after all, and had settled for a navy blue t-shirt and black pants.

The young Illia was the clear tomboy, in a tank top with her arms crossed. Illia wasn't in the same school year as the aforementioned girls, as she was two years younger.

The last member of the room was only five, and was currently standing with an awkward expression, in the center of attention. Wearing a small white dress picked out by Winter, and covered in makeup applied by the only moderately skillful Ciel, the child eyed the others, cheeks a light rose tint.

"You look like a princess," Winter beamed. She was met with a look of surprise.

"It looks good?" the nervous young sibling inquired, with eyes wide and a mouth slightly ajar.

"My makeup work isn't the best," Ciel commented, in an oddly professional tone for her age. "But I believe in this case it works."

A look to Illia begged her opinion, and the girl relented.

"Looks good," she stated.

If Illia had more to add to the reaction, they wouldn't get the chance to hear it, as at that moment, the door to Winter's room rapidly opened. Standing in the doorway was a very tall man, wearing an ivory business suit. His face was clean shaven, with white hair combed directly back. He held himself with his chest puffed out, his left hand behind his back, having used the right to open the door. Cold blue eyes shone out, as he immediately began to speak.

"Winter, get ready. In an hour-"

His voice faltered, looking down at the children. His stance went more stiff, if possible. The man's eyebrows furled and his mouth contorted into a snarl.

"Father-" Winter exclaimed, her vanity dispersed by shock.

"Winter, why is your brother wearing a dress?" Jaques Schnee demanded. Illia and Ciel backed to the side, and the other two children looked down in shame.

"I just thought-"

"No," Jaques barked. "You didn't. Warren is a boy, and he won't be sent out into the world in that to embarrass the name of this family!"

"I understand, father," Winter trembled. "I'll fix it."

"Yes, you will," Jaques said. "In an hour your mother will be taking you to the museum. Be ready."

"Yes, father," Winter stammered.

He turned and closed the door, and the sound of his footsteps receded from the room.

As Winter removed the makeup and Ciel grabbed the clothes that had been changed out of, almost inaudible sobs could be heard.

"Are you okay, Warren?" Winter asked.

"I just..." the younger sibling responded. But no more words came, for the continuation would have been shameful and humiliating. It could never be spoken.

Winter dropped the matter, and finished cleaning off the makeup, and eventually everyone went back to their business.

As Ciel and Illia left, and Winter went to the museum with Willow, Jaques looked down at the five year old.

His face was a harsh glare, a mixture of disappointment and anger. It simply inspired fear and shame, which was exactly what was received. He rushed his child off with an angry speech about responsibility and the roles that his son was meant to play, and then left the child in a stunned silence.

_I just..._ thought the child._ I just liked the dress._

* * *

Eleven years later, that day still haunted the mind of a certain teenager. But one thing no longer accompanied those memories. And that was doubt. Now, a conclusion had been reached. After being buried and denied for years, the teenager had finally, about two years previously, found the meaning. Understanding of what had been happening, and it was like a gift from above.

Despite still presenting as a boy, the child from that room across the hall innocently trying on a dress had found out why it had felt so liberating.

_My name's not Warren_, the teenager thought, sitting on the well made bed. _It's Weiss. And I'm transgender._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Significantly longer chapter here. For anyone who doesn't know what dysphoria is, because it will be relevant throughout this fic, Dysphoria is something some transgender people experience, the best way I could define it is extreme discomfort with one's body features that allude to the difference between the sex that person was assigned and the gender that they are, for example, the discomfort a lot of trans women would feel if they had facial hair.**

**Anyways, I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Weiss' room was decorated remarkably similar to Winter's, with a similar bed, pillows, and color scheme. There were, however, a few additions. While she rejected most boyish things out of a combination of dysphoria and spite, there was a 9 inch statuette of a suit of armor on her bookshelf she had grown rather fond of. The statue stood with both hands holding a greatsword. Another addition was a desk, marble white, with a desktop computer sitting atop it. Her mouse-pad detailed a sky blue snowflake on a navy blue background. Finally, and possibly the most personality-filled addition to the room was a very unique rapier Weiss had been gifted by her grandfather before he had passed away. It had a revolving cylinder at the hilt, for what purpose, Weiss didn't know. At one point she had considered that it may be someone's attempt to combine it with a pistol, but it clearly hadn't been successful. A plate on the stand simply read out 'Myrtenaster'.

The room was devoid of mirrors, and Weiss had fought hard to keep it that way. After all, she was still forced to look nothing alike herself. She didn't want a reminder of that. Instead of the flowing ponytail she yearned for, she had short hair, pale as snow alike all of her family, combed to the side. If anything, she looked like an older version of her brother, Whitley. Sharing her father's icy blue eyes, and his ivory hair, there was only one thing she could do to stand out. She had chosen this hairstyle above any he had recommended out of spite, as it was asymmetrical, which Jaques hated.

Weiss stood at five feet, ten inches, and usually wore a gray or white polo with white casual pants. The look was made complete with dark formal shoes, which lacked any personality whatsoever, much to Weiss' displeasure. She always thought to herself that she would enjoy something much more feminine. Not heels, not exactly. Wedges always stood out to her. She could never keep her eyes off of them when shopping, and she yearned to be able to see herself in them. The image would normally be shot down by dysphoria within seconds, however. She knew that even if she did manage to slip away from her father to try them on, she would see the rest of herself, and feel gross.

Still, she kept mental tabs on some of the ones she liked, hoping one day maybe everything would magically change.

Every time Weiss thought back to that day when Winter had her try on the dress, her heart ached. She missed Illia, for one. Illia had been driven out of that group when she had been outed as a lesbian at 13. Winter and Ciel began to distance themselves from her, and Weiss took note of that, only knowing further that she would always have to bury her true self.

Ciel and Winter had remained friends, inseparable as always. In recent days, Winter had graduated with college credit and honors, and recently joined Atlas University, a ways out of the city. Ciel, a shooting star in terms of ambition and academic prowess, had been accepted as well.

Weiss sometimes wished she could have gone with Illia. If anyone would have accepted her, she would have. She still loved her sister, despite what she had done. It hurt, but her sister had still been there for her when no one else was. Winter was often the one to comfort her after her father's tantrums.

Whether or not she should look past alienating Illia because of this was something that always created immense conflict.

Weiss stood from the bed, reluctantly readying herself for school. With a sigh, she went into the bathroom, and double checked to ensure she had been well shaven, one of the few things she could do to alleviate her dysphoria.

* * *

Taylor High School was one of the many high schools in Boise, Idaho. With the mascot of a warthog (although several students debated that it should be a puma), decorated with maroon details in the walls, and a dusty and rather modest set of trophies detailing the very few awards the school had ever received. The cafeteria (the first room of the day to open) was full of energetic students. As Weiss stepped into the crowded room she could see Jaune, a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair and a black hoodie, eagerly discussing his tabletop role-playing game with a few students; being a boy with well groomed black hair and a green jacket named Ren, a girl with pink dyed hair who didn't speak a word, named Neo, and the very well dressed band student Flynt Coal.

There was also a table filled with students playing online games on laptops, including the energetic ginger-haired best friend duo, Nora and Neon, the moody goth of the school, Cinder, and the very tall and well built Yatsuhashi.

The jock table was obviously the noisiest, with Cardin and Russel being the noisiest of all.

Weiss, however, was headed for the "elite" table, where her friends, so to speak, were waiting. Henry Marigold sported a dull blue hair, and a maroon cardigan. The twin sisters Melanie and Miltiades (known as Miltia) sported over the top eyeshadow, and the bossiest mood Weiss had ever seen.

"Hey, Warren," Henry said, inviting her over with a gesture. Weiss suppressed a wince at the name she hated, and advanced to the table.

"Oh my god, you haven't heard," Miltia said. "Word around the school is that Pyrrha likes Jaune."

"I can't see it," Henry said. "Like I said, she's an athlete, she represents the best of the school. She'd never go for that dork."

"Well, Midori told me that she heard from Sky that his girlfriend, Rachel, caught wind from Jessica that she overheard Pyrrha talking to Nora about it," Melanie said.

"Say that five times fast," Henry challenged.

"Well, while that does sound like flawless information with no possible chance of any miscommunication, I can't see it happening either," Weiss said. "I can much easier see her going after Cardin or maybe even Mercury."

"Mercury? Isn't he with Emerald?" Melanie inquired.

"No, they're just friends," Henry said.

Weiss rolled her eyes, trying to block out the gossip and focus on her plans for the day. She had to do her best to get homework done in class, if she wanted any chance of relaxing when she got home. After all, she was in all advanced classes. Her father had always pushed her to excel, so ever since second grade, she had never gotten lower than a 97 percent in any classes. After all, the 94 percent she had gotten back then had prompted a tantrum, complete with a barrage of angry words, and a slap to the face.

She also had to make sure she got through lunch quickly enough to make it to the student government meetings, as she was one of their leading members. Another result of pressure from her father. After all, if she was to inherit Schnee Automobiles, as her father intended, she had to be able to govern it.

She rubbed her temples, slowing her breath to the best of her ability. Each day was busy, filled with responsibilities and left with no room for failure or distraction. If she could get through the next eight hours, however, she may be free to read at home, or perhaps lose herself in youtube videos.

* * *

Her first class of the day was Mr. Oobleck's history class. She had brought her belongings in, but been stopped before she could take her seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we can get started today, we have a new seating chart," Oobleck breathed, rapid as ever. "Front row, we will have Mercury, then Ren," he began.

When he got to Weiss, he pointed to the third seat in the second row. She sighed, setting her belongings down. She had always despised sitting in the middle of the class.

"Next is Ruby," he exclaimed. As no one took the seat, he looked around the classroom. "Ruby?"

After several seconds of silence, he sighed, and moved on without her, leaving the seat on Weiss' right empty. He had almost finished assigning the new seats when he was interrupted.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" a high pitched voice shrieked. A short girl flung herself into the classroom, messy black hair flailing as she ran. She had a red hooded jacket, and a messy red binder tucked underneath her arm. "Alarm clock- didn't go off- sorry," she panted.

"Ruby, this makes your eighth tardiness of this school year. We are only one month into the school year. Please do improve this or I will have to assign you a detention," he said.

"Sorry," Ruby blushed. "Did we move seats?"

The entire class seemed exasperated, with several students rolling their eyes or sighing. Ruby dashed to the seat beside Weiss, frantically getting her history books out.

"Hi, you're Warren, right?" Ruby asked as Oobleck stepped out to gather his supplies.

"Yes," Weiss snapped.

"I know you don't really know me, but we've actually been in the same grade for a year," Ruby said. "I can't believe we never talked to each other."

"I know, it has been amazing, however, clearly all good things come to an end," Weiss remarked. Ruby looked down, taken aback.

"Hey, Ruby!" Nora said from her other side. "I heard about Yang's match!"

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Ruby asked.

"Best boxer I've ever seen, I heard that last match might get her a scholarship!"

"If only you still had to be intelligent for a scholarship," Weiss snapped. "I was unaware there was in intellectual field of punching your way through your problems like a brute. A shame they no longer prioritize the students who actually deserve a higher education." Ruby narrowed her eyes, hurt.

"Tough talk coming from the prince living off of discrimination," a voice from behind her replied.

Weiss turned to face the speaker. She came to face a girl with straight black hair, clad in a black leather jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath. She had a bracelet that looked like a ribbon wrapped around her wrist.

"Excuse me?" Weiss sputtered.

"I imagine you'll buy your way into college, using your father's company's money. Money made as the result of driving all the smaller companies in the area out of business, paying less to minorities, and pollution all over the state."

"And, you are?" Weiss snapped.

"Blake," the other girl calmly stated. "And I know plenty about you. Warren Schnee. High achieving student, with an even higher ego. An ego so high he didn't even know I've been going to school with him for three years."

Weiss was taken aback, in retrospect she seemed slightly familiar, but she certainly hadn't ever spoken to Weiss before.

"It sounds like jealousy to me," Weiss retorted. "I would imagine you're too poor to make it into a university."

"I'd rather be poor and be able to sleep at night with a clear conscience."

"Also, father pays all of his employees equally, and he can't help it if other businesses can't make auto parts good enough to compete."

"There's dozens of previous employees stating otherwise," Blake began. Before she could continue, Oobleck returned to the classroom. As he began his lecture, Weiss and Blake gave each other a final glare at each other before Weiss shifted her attention to the lesson.

* * *

As second period came to an end, Weiss retired to the library to work on homework until the fifteen minute break was over. She didn't make it far before the same girl from before sat at her table.

"What do you want?" Weiss snapped.

"You seriously think Schnee Automobiles is an innocent company?" Blake asked.

"As you said, we've gone to school together for years," Weiss said. "If it was so important to you why wait until now to bring it up?"

"For years I've watched how you treat everyone else," Blake replied. "I've seen how you talk about Flynt, and Velvet."

Weiss internally cringed, knowing exactly what Blake had referred to. Flynt and Velvet were both openly gay, and Weiss hadn't exactly been supportive of them. She hadn't been proud of it, but she was scared of anyone knowing who she really was. Scared enough that she would take steps she regretted to cement her image as being drastically different.

"I've seen you defend your father's company. I know that you're in line to inherit it after your sister elected to go into a scientific field instead. And I know you're just like your father. The apple doesn't fall far from the misogynistic, homophobic tree."

"You're dodging the question," Weiss said. "And I'm not homophobic or misogynistic, I just live in the real world, not your sheltered one."

"I got fed up with watching. Thousands, at the very least, are going to suffer because of you when you inherit that company."

"Maybe in your make believe world," Weiss scoffed. "Now I have actual responsibilities to attend to."

"I'm sure your homework can wait. If you get an A minus for once, it won't be the end of the world," Blake snapped. Weiss did her best to hide the flinch that resulted, as the memory of the slap crossed her mind.

"I don't have time for this," Weiss said, turning back to her homework. Blake glared, and stood up.

"This conversation isn't over," she said, before walking off. Weiss only had a minute or two before another interruption flared up, however.

"Hey!" a voice called aggressively, and Weiss looked up to see a blonde woman in a brown leather jacket storming towards her. She recognized Ruby's older sister.

"Wonderful," Weiss sighed.

"Were you talking shit about me to my sister?" Yang demanded, setting her hands on the table.

"So she tattled, how mature," Weiss retorted.

"I worked hard to get where I am, I work hard to be someone she can look up to," Yang fumed. "I didn't do it so people like you can belittle me. She deserves someone to look up to."

"I'm sure she is so inspired by your ability to throw a punch. That will definitely come in handy in the real world. I'm sure she's moved."

Yang's eyes seemed to hold fire as she gritted her teeth, fists clenching.

"At least she worked for what she has," Yang snapped. "What have you ever worked for?"

Internally, Weiss was fuming. _I work just to exist, I work to hide who I am, unlike you I didn't get handed a decent father._

But externally it was all she could do to keep up the cold, emotionless appearance. She had been forced to learn that skill by her father. Never show emotion under fire.

"I maintain a consistent A plus in all of my classes. I haven't faltered in that since second grade," Weiss said. "I have been a regular member of the student government ever since seventh grade. What are the grades you two have "worked" for?"

"There's more to life than grades," Yang spat.

"But apparently not punching," Weiss replied. Yang's patience ran out.

"Talk about me or my sister like that again and I'll show you how it works," Yang promised. Weiss glared back, but didn't reply. She didn't know for sure, but the thought did cross her mind that Yang intended to follow up that promise. Yang turned and stormed off. Weiss closed her eyes and caught her breath, hoping she could get enough done in the few minutes left.

* * *

The rest of Weiss' day was rather uneventful. She took the bus home, finished her homework, and checked to ensure her father wasn't home yet before stepping out of her room. Willow was locked in her room as usual, and Whitley was going to be busy with extracurricular activities, so with Winter at college, she had the house to herself for the next couple hours. She stepped over to Winter's room, and gently opened the door. She had been considering trying on makeup for months, but hadn't had the courage. She still didn't feel brave, but after being confronted by two separate people that she knew were in the right and still having to argue, she needed something to help her feel better. It may have been wrong to sneak into her sister's room, but there was no other way for her to get makeup. Her father watched her credit card's purchases like a hawk, and Melanie and Miltia sure as hell weren't going to help.

She had seen a few tutorials on YouTube, so when she got to the cabinet in Winter's bathroom, she knew how to identify the foundation, setting powder, blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, and lipstick. There was still several things alien to her, but she knew enough to try simpler makeup.

She grabbed the largest brush and began to apply foundation, shuddering as the unexpected coldness hit her. She didn't try to do too much with blush, as she didn't want to overdo the look, and went to eyeshadow.

She hadn't been expecting the flinching. She cursed herself as every time, without failure, that she attempted to apply the eyeshadow, she flinched. Eventually she managed to get a somewhat decent amount on, and attempted the eyeliner. Winter used liquid eyeliner, which Weiss had heard was more difficult for beginners than pencil. Still, desperation to stop seeing a man when she looked in the mirror flooded her mind, and she grit her teeth and gave it her best.

Unfortunately, her best was... awful. Her eyeliner was shaky, and had gotten on her eyelids as well. She looked back at her reflection, her heart sinking. She had hoped that this would help her, but all it seemed to have done was proven to her that she would never be beautiful.

She sighed, and grabbed Winter's makeup removal wipes. As if to frustrate her even further, the eyeliner left a dark spot around her eyes. It was subtle enough that she could pass it off as exhaustion, but it still worried her. She put everything back to the best of her ability, and snuck back out of the room.

As she got back into her room she buried her head in her hands. Frustration welled within her.

_I just want to know what I should look like_, she thought to herself. _I know I'll never be who I should've been. But I wish I could at least see what she would have looked like. I wish I could see what Weiss looked like. I'm so tired of being Warren_.

* * *

As Weiss came out for dinner, she was met with a surprising appearance. Winter was sitting with her father at the table. Weiss nervously sat down with them, Willow also was present at the table. Silent as ever, her eyes were red and she smelled of wine.

"So, Warren," Jaques said as Whitley took a seat at the table. "Any new developments at Taylor High?"

"No, father," Weiss said. "My grades are maintaining at an average of 99 percent, and I am still the Vice President of the student government."

"One bad assignment can bring down the average. This is unacceptable," he said. "Ensure that it gets fixed."

"Yes, father."

"Why haven't you been elected to president yet?" he snapped.

"President is normally only attainable to Juniors and Seniors. Since I'm a Sophomore, it's been difficult to get anyone to support my campaign."

"You are a Schnee. We don't meet expectations, we exceed them. You should have achieved presidency as a Freshman. See to it that that this year you accomplish presidency."

"Yes, father," Weiss said.

After a moment of silence, Whitley spoke up.

"Has Atlas University expelled you?" Whitley inquired, a smug expression on his face.

"Not yet," Winter quipped. "I'm simply on leave for the week."

"It is good to see you," Weiss said. Winter smiled.

"Likewise, Warren."

"What's on your eyes?" Jaques asked.

Everyone but Willow turned to look at Weiss, and she blushed slightly.

"I haven't been getting the best sleep, is all," Weiss said.

For the slightest moment Winter seemed skeptical, but aside from that, everyone seemed to accept her excuse. Weiss still waited to breathe in her relief, worried Winter would call her out. She did know makeup, after all. But that moment never seemed to come. As dinner was finished and Weiss began to wash the dishes, Winter approached her.

"Have you been having nightmares?" Winter inquired.

"Sometimes," Weiss said, technically not lying. She had, after all, been having several dreams about her father's anger.

"Many teenagers experience them, as well as insomnia. If you'd like, I have melatonin tablets that may help," Winter said. "I want to make sure you are resting fine."

Weiss let relief wash over her.

"I would appreciate that greatly," Weiss said.

Winter nodded with a smile, and leaned against the counter.

"So, how have you been?"

"Very well, my grades have been maintaining themselves relatively high, and-"

"I heard about your grades," Winter said. "I wanted to know how you've been."

"I..." Weiss faltered, unsure of how to answer.

"Have you taken up any new hobbies, or made new friends?" Winter clarified.

"Hobbies, I can't say that I have," Weiss said. "I'm still friends with Henry, Melanie, and Miltia."

Winter's face fell slightly, her disappointment noticeable to Weiss.

"They're decent friends," Weiss said, defensively.

"Based on what I've heard I'm just a little worried. Friends that gossip aren't usually loyal," Winter said. "I just want the best for you."

"I appreciate that," Weiss said. Her heart sank, as she remembered that Winter may not hold that belief if she knew more about Weiss. Her name, for example.

As Weiss finished the dishes, Winter walked with her back to her room.

"Warren, I'd like to keep talking, would you mind joining me in my room?" Winter asked.

Weiss felt her heart stop for a second, and doubt washed over her. Did she know?

"Sure," Weiss said, her mouth going dry. The two of them walked into Winter's room.

Winter closed the door and opened the door to her bathroom. Weiss felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"May I ask you something?" Winter asked. Weiss nodded, unable to bring words from her mouth. Winter turned on the light in her bathroom, and opened up her cabinet, displaying her makeup, and then turned to examine Weiss' reaction.

Despite her best attempts, Weiss knew she was an open book.

"Do you have something you'd like to tell me?" Winter demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry about the wait! I've been all over lately and didn't have the time to write, but I'm getting back into the swing of it.**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Weiss felt like her whole body had been frozen solid. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, threatening to burst from it. Her hands trembled. The ground seemed to tilt, and spin, taunting her with the threat of running up to face her. Her armpits felt as if they were drenched in sweat, and her vision seemed to blur. She knew that at some point she would need to talk, but she couldn't muster the courage to let out even a single syllable. Her sister had at least done her the favor of turning on the fan in her bathroom, muffling some sound in case they could be heard outside the room. That being said, Winter's eyes still fixated on her, patiently waiting for a response.

The way Weiss put it, she had never received a fight or flight response, she generally tended to freeze up under stress.

"I..." Weiss stammered, forcing herself to try to make a response. Unfortunately, that was all she managed, and several more seconds of silence followed.

"Just so you know, eyeliner and eyeshadow can leave a residue," Winter said. "And someone who knows what to look for knows the difference between that and bags under eyes. Oh, and one more thing. If you're going to use my makeup without me knowing, you should pay more attention to how I organize it."

Weiss looked down, her cheeks flushed with color. If it was possible, at all, Weiss would have vanished into thin air. She readied herself for the possibilities of what could go wrong. Winter could shout at her. Winter could tell her father and he would yell and slap her. Winter could stop talking to Weiss altogether, and Weiss would lose her only real friend. Possibility after possibility screamed through her mind, replaying over and over.

"I just want to know why," Winter said. "I'm not angry."

Weiss didn't believe it. That couldn't be right. Surely she misheard her sister.

Winter stepped over to the bed and sat down beside Weiss.

"You can sit, you know," she said.

Weiss shakily took a seat, unable to look over to her sister.

"When you were very young, and I was eight, me and a couple of my friends dressed you up," Winter recalled. "I doubt you remember that day. You were in a little dress, and Ciel did your makeup. It wasn't the best, but I remember your face that day. You seemed happy, relieved almost."

"I remember," Weiss said.

"And I remember father walking in. I remember how furious he was," Winter said.

Weiss flinched, nodding. Then Weiss was once again thrown into surprise by the events of the night. Winter had never been the type to physically interact with people. Hugs, playful shoving, she would have none of it.

So when Winter pulled her in for an embrace, Weiss felt sure she was dreaming.

"I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as that day," Winter said. "But I have seen you as scared as that day. I'm sorry."

Weiss felt sure that any minute she would wake up. But she didn't want to. She felt so close to the acceptance she had internally begged and pleaded for.

"Please," Winter asked. "I just want to understand."

Weiss took several deep breaths.

"I..." Weiss said, very quietly, terrified that her father was on the other side of the door. Winter seemed to have noticed, because she got up and moved to the other side of the bed, placing herself in between Weiss and the door. "W-Winter?"

"Yes?" Winter asked.

"I think I was born in the wrong body," Weiss blurted, still quietly, but urgently, for if she didn't force it out, she felt that she would never be able to say it.

"I've been wondering since that day," Winter said. "The first time I heard the word 'transgender' it took me back. You've always been soft spoken. I've seen the way you looked at the girl's toys when we would be at stores, and more recently, the way your eyes would light up when we would shop at the mall."

Weiss couldn't believe it, but Winter didn't seem judgmental, angry, or disgusted.

"You're not mad?" Weiss stammered. "You don't hate me?"

Winter's eyes went wide with shock.

"I could never hate you!" Winter exclaimed, pulling Weiss in closer.

"But..."

After several moments, Weiss looked down, plunged into guilt. Winter was accepting her and she was going to throw this in her face? Winter wasn't as eager to let the topic go, however, and kept staring, waiting for Weiss to speak.

"It's just... Illia..." Weiss said, drowning in shame.

She didn't see Winter's reaction, but she could practically feel Winter's face fall.

"Ah," she said. "I'm not proud of how I handled that situation."

Weiss looked up at her sister.

"Father has made his views very clear. I was scared to step outside of them and form my own. It's no excuse. It's not alright. I... was hiding from myself."

Weiss cocked her head.

"I'm pansexual," Winter stated quietly. "And I thought if I acted harsh and bigoted enough-"

"No one would see through you and know," Weiss finished. Winter looked to her sister, her eyes again going wide. Winter nodded in agreement.

"I'm so sorry," Winter said. "There's not a day that goes by where I don't miss Illia. She was an amazing friend. And Ciel told me I was probably being too harsh. I told her to mind her business."

"I was scared you'd also stop talking to me if you knew," Weiss said. Winter tightened her grip even more, practically squeezing Weiss to death.

"Of course not," Winter said. "You're my little sister."

That echoed through Weiss' mind. Tears flowed the moment she processed it. She had never been acknowledged as herself before...

It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt.

"This isn't a joke?" Weiss asked.

"I promise," Winter said. "I would never do that."

"You're not mad at me for taking some of your makeup?" Weiss asked.

"No," Winter said. "I'm not."

Weiss let euphoria flood her mind. All of the stress of the world simply fell away for those few minutes.

"I have one more question," Winter quietly stated. "I've seen that look in your eyes when I use the name father gave you. What is your real name?"

Weiss felt speechless. She had never been cared about this much.

"Weiss," she said. "My name is Weiss."

"Weiss," Winter repeated. "That's a beautiful name."

* * *

As the weekend rolled around, Weiss had planned on spending it on her computer, window shopping. Her plans were dashed, but not exactly unpleasantly, when Winter knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Weiss said, already aware that it wasn't her father, as he never knocked. Winter stepped in.

"I'm going to spend the weekend at my apartment, I was wondering if you wanted to come with, maybe take a look around Atlas University?" Winter offered.

"I'd love to!" Weiss said, the idea of spending the weekend touring her sister's university far more pleasant than being trapped here.

"Then pack an overnight bag, I'll be leaving in an hour," Winter insisted.

* * *

Winter drove a marble white car, obviously of Schnee make. It was a well kept car, not a speck on the windshield, and completely uncluttered. If Weiss didn't know better, she would think that this car was a rental.

"I imagine it's nice to get out from under father's gaze," Winter prompted.

"Incredibly," Weiss remarked. "You have no idea."

"Why do you think I chose a university outside of the city? Boise State University also has a science division."

"You must despise coming back home," Weiss said.

"If it wasn't for my sister, I wouldn't come home at all," Winter replied.

"You really care that much?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, you've always been my best friend. Ciel is an amazing friend, but you'll always be my sister."

"It feels really good to hear someone say my name out loud," Weiss said.

Winter simply gave her a smile.

"If you really did want to see my university, I can show you, but I was thinking about taking you shopping instead," Winter offered. "I just couldn't say it at home."

Weiss lit up.

"Wait... really?" Weiss asked. "Taking me shopping? Not just me coming with you..."

"We would shop specifically for you. I could even see about finding a dress like the one from when we were younger."

"I would pay you back!" Weiss exclaimed. "I'd love to! I-"

"I'd rather you didn't," Winter said. "After all, I'd be using father's card he provided me with. With it being on my card, he would assume it was all for me. And I rather like the idea of making him pay for something that will actually be good for you for once, rather than forcing you into his definition of perfection."

Weiss was speechless, unable to fully express her gratitude towards her sister.

"Also, I understand if you want to avoid telling another person, but Ciel has gotten phenomenal at makeup, and there are many tips she could teach you, if you were alright with her coming over," Winter said.

"I think I would be. She would never tell father, right?" Weiss asked.

"She's kept my secret for years," Winter said. "It's safe with her."

Weiss smiled.

"Then yes, I would love to have her help me," Weiss confirmed. "Wait... are you and Ciel..."

"We are amazing friends," Winter said. "Best friends. But that is all. Ciel is straight, and besides, I'd have a difficult time feeling that way about a friend I've been close to that long."

"Fair enough," Weiss said. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

"Not at the moment," Winter answered. "Although, and you cant tell anyone this."

"My lips are sealed," Weiss replied.

"The student resource officer at Taylor High, I've been a fan of him, so to speak."

"Officer Qrow?" Weiss blurted.

"Like I said, you can't tell anyone," Winter urged. Weiss smiled. "What about you, do you have any crushes, so to speak?"

"Unfortunately, I doubt I could get close enough to anyone at my school, given everything that's going on," Weiss said. "There are people that would have accepted me, but..."

Weiss stopped, guilt washing over her.

"I've already alienated myself to them, so to speak," Weiss concluded.

"Well, you won't be attending Taylor High forever. You could even enroll in Atlas," Winter suggested hopefully. "Despite the general opinions of Idaho, Atlas University is an overall welcoming place to the community."

"I think I'd enjoy that. I doubt father would allow me to attend, however," Weiss said dejectedly. "I doubt he will let a male heir go as easily." Though Winter didn't comment on it, a disapproving look crossed her face the moment Weiss had referred to herself as male.

"If you maintain the grades you have, I have no doubt you could be accepted without his help," Winter argued. Weiss let her mind process the possibility.

"I guess I just... haven't really been able to imagine a life without him controlling every element. It's difficult to see it actually happening," Weiss thought aloud.

"It was difficult for me to see as well," Winter said. "Tell me, Weiss, what do you want to do with your life?"

Weiss cocked her head, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? At this point I'm practically locked into Schnee Automobiles."

"And do you want to be?" Winter inquired.

"I... I don't know, honestly," Weiss said. "I respect the concept of the company. And I would like to change it, make it into what grandfather would have wanted. But at the same time, I don't know if I would enjoy working behind a desk."

"Well, are there any careers that have crossed your mind, outside of what father wants?" Winter asked.

Weiss scoured her mind, trying to think back, but nothing was brought forward. She had spent so much time thinking of who she would love to be if her father wasn't restricting her, but she had never stopped to consider what she would do with her life. She had always avoided it, considering it another pipe dream that would never be achievable.

"I... don't think there have been," Weiss said.

"Then, you should start thinking about that," Winter suggested. "Because, when you turn eighteen, your life is yours whether father likes it or not."

* * *

After an hour and a half of driving, Winter finally pulled into the parking spot of her apartment. The apartment in question was a five story complex, with a garage and complimentary wi-fi. For anyone without access to a small fortune, these apartments would be impossible to live in, but fortunately for Winter, she had access to the Schnee family's wealth.

Winter led Weiss up the stairs to the fourth floor, and let the heiress into the apartment. Weiss marveled upon seeing the living room, which had a massive window providing a view of the nearby city. The rooms were much larger than in a standard apartment, allowing Winter a 96 inch flatscreen television with a cream colored couch allowing seating for nine people positioned in the middle of the room. The kitchen had a marble white countertop, which sparkled and practically served as a mirror.

"This is a beautiful apartment," Weiss chimed.

"Thank you," Winter smiled. "I hope you don't mind the couch for the night, it is only a single bedroom, after all."

"That's no problem," Weiss said. "I'm just glad to be here."

"Go ahead and set your bag down, take a moment or two to stretch from the drive, and then we will head to the mall," Winter said. Weiss nodded, a smile impossible to suppress decorating her face.

* * *

"So, I've looked around online, and I've accompanied you on shopping trips, however, I don't know exactly what I should get for a shopping trip of my own," Weiss said.

"Well, you need your own makeup," Winter said. "We can also look into getting shoes for you. What shoe size are you?"

"I'm a men's nine and a half," Weiss said.

"So, in women's shoes, that would make you an eleven and a half," Winter said. "There will not be as many options for you, but we should still be able to find some options."

Weiss nodded hopefully.

"We can look into some jewelry for you as well, I personally think a necklace would be stunning as an addition," Winter suggested. "And then we can look into the biggest reason to go to the mall. For clothing, we can look into dresses, jackets, skirts, tops, pants, and anything else you may desire."

Weiss' head spun.

"I don't know where to start," she said. "There's so much clothes and I have no clue what style I like."

"That is what we are here to discover," Winter said. "You should also be warned, most shopping trips consist of finding about a hundred different things you like, fifty of them being available in your size, and about five to ten of them actually fitting well."

Weiss nodded, acknowledging the warning.

"Hey, Winter?" Weiss asked, slightly quieter.

"Yes?" Winter asked, as the two of them stepped out of Winter's car.

"I may have a type of shoe I'd like to look for," Weiss said.

"Oh?" Winter asked, patiently waiting for Weiss to continue.

"I don't know if heels are my thing, but wedges may be," Weiss said.

Winter smiled, pride flowing through her.

"We can absolutely look for those," she said. "And, Weiss, it's great to see you excited about this."

The two sisters entered the mall, and made their first stop at a large makeup store. Weiss recognized the store, as there was a similar one in the Boise mall.

"Do you know enough about makeup to know what you are looking for?" Winter asked.

"I... I've tried to learn, but without someone to show me in person, I have had a difficult time."

Winter simply nodded, and led Weiss around the store, grabbing her items based on her own recommendations. By the time the two of them left, Weiss was now in possession of a makeup bag the size of a briefcase, filled with an assortment of makeup. Nearby shoppers watched in disbelief as Winter paid for the six hundred dollar transaction. Weiss took note of the cost of quality makeup, as she had thought it was significantly cheaper.

"Now, we can either begin looking at clothes, or jewelry. I would personally recommend clothing first, as you want your jewelry to complete a look," Winter said.

"Then let's go to clothing," Weiss said. Winter smiled and led the way.

"Do you know what colors you like?" Winter asked.

"I know I like blue," Weiss said. "I do like white, but it is also father's favorite color..."

"Just because you want to be free of him doesn't mean you have to redesign your whole personality to counter his," Winter said. "I think white would look amazing on you.

Weiss smiled, relieved to hear that Winter supported her getting one of her favorite colors of clothing.

"I also like gray if it's done right," Weiss said.

"Then I'll keep an eye out," Winter offered.

They looked around, finding a large assortment that interested Weiss. The young woman was unprepared for the next step, however.

"I don't know," Weiss said, as she and Winter stood near the dressing rooms. "I don't want the employees or other shoppers to think I'm some kind of... freak."

"Weiss," Winter said, suddenly a cross between loving and stern. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"I just..." Weiss trailed off. She felt frozen again at the idea of possibly being outed.

"The employees here are very accepting, and this store is known for being accepting of the transgender community," Winter added. "But, if it still worries you, you have me here to help you. If anyone antagonizes you, they will have to deal with me."

Weiss felt reassurance fill her mind. Winter seemed to tower, almost menacingly, as she spoke.

"Thank you," Weiss said. Then the two of them moved towards the fitting rooms. Weiss was moving at a nervous pace still, so Winter made sure to be the one to talk to the fitting room attendant.

After what seemed like hours of trying on clothing, Weiss had reduced her hoard of options down to four items. Her favorite was a white jacket, which was cropped, with full length sleeves and a red inner collar. She also was quite fond of a one shoulder top with a blue snowflake similar to the one on her mouse-pad back home. The other two items consisted of a gray skirt and a blue designer top.

Winter next led Weiss over to a store specializing in dresses, and they began the search. After filtering through several floral summer dresses, many darker patterned ones, and crimson flowing gowns, Weiss brought their search to a halt.

"I… really like this one," Weiss gasped. She had found a pale dress, with a cut below the shoulders, and a knee length skirt, light blue intricate patterns running along the bottom, and the look completed with a ribbon style belt tied around the waist. Weiss' eyes were wide as she took in the sight. Winter beamed as she checked the size, confirming that it matched Weiss' 7-8 measurement.

After Winter helped Weiss into a changing room, she carefully clothed herself with the beautiful dress, struggling as the top's tight band pulled against her chest. She tied the ribbon, and took a deep breath. Then she looked over to the mirror-

And felt her heart sink. She had felt so right in the dress. But now that she could see herself, she couldn't help but feel repulsive. Her shoulders bulged too far, her legs had too much hair showing, and her figure was lacking the feminine hourglass she had always desired. She tore her eyes from the mirror and buried her face in her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_Disgusting_, she thought to herself. _What's wrong with you? You aren't a girl. This is humiliating_.

She slowly made her way out of the dress and hung it up. Pulling her masculine clothes back on, she plopped onto the bench and closed her eyes shut, fighting back the urge to let herself sob aloud. It was as if the happiness of today had been an illusion, which had shattered the moment she had seen herself.

She had no desire to step out into the store once more, back into the public's eye. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to hide away forever, and if she had the option to crawl into a dark hole in the earth, she was pretty sure she wouldn't hesitate.

Unfortunately, that wasn't an option, and she knew that sooner or later she would have to step out of the fitting room.

She stole another glance at the mirror and was reminded of her repulsion. Every feature she hated seemed to pop out at once. Her hair, her eyes, her jawline, the distance of her shoulders, the build she consisted of, the size of her hands.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and took several deep breaths. With each one she felt herself regain a little bit of her composure. Her hand pulled on the latch of the door, and she braved the populated mall once more.

Winter had been waiting outside, and quickly moved towards Weiss upon seeing her.

"You were in there for a while, is everything alright?" Winter asked.

"The dress wasn't a good fit," Weiss said in a somewhat softened tone.

"I'm sorry," Winter said. "I'm sure there will be one of a better fit somewhere in here."

"I'd rather leave dresses behind for now," Weiss said. Winter hesitated, closely eyeing Weiss.

"Are you sure?" Winter asked.

"Yes," Weiss immediately responded. Winter sighed.

"Very well, then we should move on to jewelry," Winter said.

Weiss simply nodded, her excitement about shopping having come to a crashing halt. She wanted to still appreciate her sister's commitment to her goals, but all she could think of was the reflection that haunted her.

Due to her current mood, she let Winter lead the hunt for a necklace, and agreed upon a silver necklace with a ruby centerpiece.

"The last thing for us to look for is that pair of shoes," Winter said. She must have noticed Weiss' state, because she stepped closer and placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder, sending a reminder that Weiss wasn't alone.

Weiss went along, unenthused. Winter led the way to a women's shoestore, and beelined for a specific section.

"Where are we going?" Weiss asked.

Winter didn't reply, she just flashed her a smile. Winter led her to a section with wedged boots, and began checking sizes. After a moment, she pulled out a box, seemingly satisfied, and handed it to Weiss.

"You should try these on," Winter beamed.

Weiss opened the box, and looked down to see a white pair of wedged boots, a little bit higher than ankle length, with a greyish blue trim. A warm feeling spread through Weiss.

She slipped her feet out of her dress shoes and picked up the left boot, and slowly put it on. It was a little bit uncomfortable, a tad tight as new shoes often were. She worked her right foot into the adjacent boot and hesitantly stood. Winter grinned at her.

"Those are beautiful," Winter said. "They will match your outfit spectacularly."

The pain from earlier seemed to fade as Weiss took a deep breath, looking down at the pale boots. Weiss smiled, allowing herself this victory.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, chapter 4 will be out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a heads up, this chapter will feature a chat format for part of its dialogue, as the conversation will be happening over an internet medium. **

**On top of that, this chapter also goes deeper into homophobia and transphobia as they are relevant topics, so again, a trigger warning for those.**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Hours after the duo had returned to the apartment, Ciel showed up, ready to assist Weiss in her quest.

That being said, Weiss hadn't known what to expect. She hadn't seen Ciel in a while, not since Winter had moved out. And Ciel had certainly not been in the loop about Weiss' identity, as she protected said secret with her life. So when Winter got up to invite her friend in, Weiss had to take several deep breaths to calm herself.

"Hello," Ciel said, stepping into the apartment.

"Hello," Winter repeated, welcoming her. "Ciel, allow me to officially reintroduce you. Weiss, Ciel. Ciel, Weiss."

Weiss seemed tiny on the couch, looking down to the floor.

"Hi," Weiss chirped, her mouth incredibly dry.

"Hello, Weiss," Ciel said, stepping in. "I feel it is important to state that I don't judge you or see you differently."

Weiss felt a little relieved, and looked up at the girl.

"Thank you," Weiss smiled.

"Now, you'll want to get dressed first, and we'll ready your makeup," Winter smiled. Weiss shakily nodded, and stepped into the bathroom with her newly acquired clothes. She put on the one shoulder top, the skirt, and the new jacket. Winter had also picked her up a set of pantyhose, as she wouldn't be able to shave her legs, and Weiss was notably uncomfortable showing her legs as they were. She carefully slid them on, then double checked to make sure everything was on right. Confirming that it was, she returned to the living room.

Ciel greeted her with a welcoming smile.

The makeup process was immensely uncomfortable. Weiss had a very difficult time keeping her eyes from twitching during the whole process. Luckily, Ciel had become very skilled and was able to work despite this, and after forty five minutes of application, Ciel finally helped Weiss stand and led her to a mirror.

Weiss stared back at the reflection, practically in shock. Ciel had done a near-perfect cat eye, and had contoured Weiss' face remarkably. Words seemed to avoid her every time she searched for them, and it was all she could do to avoid crying and ruining all of Ciel's work.

"T-thank you," Weiss eventually stammered. Ciel smiled, tilting her head forward ever so slightly.

"It is no problem," she replied. "I am happy to help."

Weiss returned to the living room with a smile on her face. Winter was waiting for her, sporting a proud grin. She held in her hands the shoe box, waiting to complete the whole look. Weiss accepted them, and put the last piece onto the puzzle.

* * *

For the rest of the night, the three of them watched movies and played board games like they had done so often years and years ago. Weiss felt bathed in acceptance, which she hadn't truly realized how much she needed until now.

There came a point where she stepped into the bathroom to check her reflection again, and debated with herself about something she had been thinking about all night.

'It's a bad idea,' she thought to herself. 'I could end up outed, all it takes is one person seeing.'

'But at the same time, I need this. If I'm careful...'

She took out her phone and snapped a picture of her reflection. She then sighed, worried about the possible repercussions of the choice, but decided to keep the picture.

* * *

As much as she would have liked the weekend to have gone on indefinitely, it was ultimately finite. She had to leave her new clothes and makeup at her sister's house to prevent any chance of her father finding them. With one car ride back, she had to put her mask back on and go back to hiding. It was remarkably bittersweet. Most of the rest of the night was spent in her room to ensure she didn't accidentally show her true colors. She dreaded even more what came with the morning, however. She knew that she would have to return to school.

* * *

Weiss rejoined her friends in the middle of one of their gossip tangents in the cafeteria. Taking a seat, she tried to ignore a scowl from a certain bookworm a table away who looked up for a few seconds.

"Warren, you'll never believe this," Henry said, leaning forward. "Flynt was seen making out with someone from Capitol High."

"So?" Weiss asked, rolling her eyes.

"Not just a Capitol High student," Melanie said. "A boy from Capitol."

Miltia snickered, and was quickly joined by Henry. Weiss felt her heart twinge, seeing that Flynt had significantly less people sitting with him than normal.

"Interesting," Weiss lied, lacking the energy to participate in gossip.

"It's not really surprising, is it?" Miltia asked. "After all, he's always hanging out with Neon."

"What does that have to do with it?" Henry asked.

"Remember, Henry didn't go to Junior High with us," Melanie said.

"Neon's not a real girl," Weiss said, internally kicking herself. Internal resentment bubbled, as she loathed herself for what she was saying. "Neon's a guy."

"One of those crossdressers," Miltia said.

"Gross," Henry said. "What a freak."

"Yeah, he has been acting like a girl since seventh grade," Weiss said. She clenched her fist under the table. She caught a glare from a table away, and realized that Pyrrha, the school's star athlete, had been watching the whole conversation.

Unfortunately, Weiss wasn't the only one to notice this.

"What are you looking at?" Miltia asked. Pyrrha rolled her eyes, standing and walking to their table.

"I just wonder why all of you are putting so much time to being judgmental," Pyrrha said.

"And why do you care?" Henry asked. "Are you a secretly a guy too?"

Pyrrha scowled.

"If I was trans," she said, emphasizing her refusal to use the terms Henry had been. "It wouldn't be any of your business, and I would have nothing to be ashamed of. I just can't imagine enjoying being so hurtful to everyone who is different from you."

"That's not a no," Miltia smirked.

"They're not worth it," Blake said from her table. "I've already tried. They're a lost cause."

Pyrrha scoffed and headed to Flynt's table, presumably to warn him to avoid Weiss' friends. Weiss felt guilt creep up like bile in her throat, resenting herself.

"What an SJW," Henry smirked.

"Come on," Melanie said. "I need to grab something from my locker."

The twins stood and wandered off to the hallways, and Weiss stood to get her breakfast.

"Are you proud of that?" Blake asked as she got in line. The girl had followed her, and joined in the line. "I always thought the apple didn't fall far from the tree but it looks like you landed on the roots."

"So what?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I feel sorry for anyone who works in that company when you run it. You're just as much scum as your father. You all bully your way to the top then sit on your high horse like you actually earned it."

"Why do you care?" Weiss asked. "What does it matter to you?"

"I told you," Blake said. "I want better for the people that have been stepped on by your family."

"Get a life," Weiss scoffed.

Blake glared, and then stormed off with a huff.

* * *

Weiss was met with mixed looks as she went through the hallway. Cardin and his friends laughed, patting her on the back, and several of the popular students joined in with Weiss' jokes. On the other hand, Flynt and Neon's supporters simply met her with angry scowls. Neo, Jaune, Yang, and Coco went out of their way to show their disapproval. None of it compared to lunch, however, when Weiss was confronted outside by Flynt.

"Hey," Flynt's voice called from behind her as she sat on one of the benches, having finally ditched Henry and the twins. She braced herself for the retaliation for before.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked, standing to face Flynt.

"I heard about what you were saying this morning. You and your friends."

"And what, you want an apology for what Henry was saying about you?" Weiss asked.

"I don't give a damn about what y'all said about me," Flynt said. "But what you said about Neon, that was pretty fucked."

"So you want an apology for me telling the truth?" Weiss spat, cursing the mask she had locked herself in.

Flynt glared, stepping closer.

"I want an apology for talking shit about my friend. I want an apology for you bullying a great person who did nothing to you."

Weiss felt something other than guilt well up inside her. Was it anger? No, not quite. Envy, that was more accurate. She envied Neon having this level of support. If Weiss was found out, no one at this school would stand up for her. The only person who would even care was her sister, miles and miles away. But Neon got to be herself. She got to wear the clothes she liked, and Weiss resented that. Even more, she resented Neon's looks. Neon had transitioned phenomenally, in every aspect. Her voice held no remnants of masculinity, and Neon emanated a aura of energy and happiness. Weiss envied that with all of her being.

"If your friend thinks the truth is me bullying him, then he needs to grow up," Weiss said.

Flynt stepped closer taking Weiss' collar into his hands.

"I dare you to say that again," he glared. "You don't know shit about growing up. You've got a nice and easy life. Say that about her again."

Weiss gritted her teeth, shaking. If anything, she felt the envy worsen. She didn't taunt him further, however, and stayed quiet.

Flynt let go of her collar.

"I want an apology. But if I'm not getting one then I'll just warn you to stay the hell away from Neon. And if I hear you talking shit about her again, then we're gonna have another talk, man to man. And it won't be fun."

Weiss sat down, trying to ignore him. The mixture of emotions in her head was like a toxin, poisoning her being. Envy and despair churned and bubbled, rising up. Weiss put her head in her hands and fought her tears. She pushed her thumbs over her eyes, attempting to dry them.

Weiss looked up to ensure no one could see her, then felt herself lose composure. She bawled into her hands. The relief the weekend had brought had been snuffed out so quickly. She hated herself for everything she had said today. Her self respect had dropped phenomenally.

She quickly cleaned her face of tears as she saw Mercury pass into her field of vision. She was pretty sure he hadn't seen her cry. And after a few moments, he passed out of her sight again, and she was alone once more. She fought to regain control of her emotions, and returned to the building.

* * *

Of everyone that reacted to Weiss' words, surprisingly the one the least effected seemed to be Neon, who seemed rather bulletproof. It reminded Weiss of that schoolyard phrase, "I'm rubber, you're glue. Whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you." It was like Weiss had only been hurting herself with her words.

She preferred it that way. She was glad she didn't seem to actually have hurt Neon.

Neon shared a P. E. class with Weiss, and today was their mile run, so this all became apparent to Weiss as the two of them ended up near each other with most of the rest of the class spread out away from them.

"Hi, Warren," Neon beamed, jogging up to her.

"Neon, hi," Weiss said, relatively quietly. Seeing that no one else was around, Weiss took a deep breath. "Neon, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Neon asked, more jogging in place. Weiss had already been slowed to a walk, as with most students.

"I'm sure you heard about what I said earlier."

"I've heard it all before," Neon chirped. "Besides, I know who I am. I don't need anyone's permission."

"You're not upset?" Weiss asked. "I just..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Neon asked, her tone conveying curiosity, without a molecule of spite. "You've never gone back on a statement before."

"I just..." Weiss sighed. "I'm not proud of who I am."

"So change," Neon said. "If you don't like what kind of person you are, you don't have to be that kind of person."

"It's not that easy," Weiss said. Neon cocked her head.

"Why not?" she asked. Weiss realized how close she had come to spilling her secrets, and quickly caught her tongue.

"It's just complicated," Weiss said. "I can't put it into words."

"Alright," Neon said. "Well good luck! I'm gonna jog again, but I hope you figure all that out!"

And with that, the chipper girl jogged off, leaving Weiss in the dust.

* * *

The rest of the week was one of similar tone. Weiss had secured herself as an enemy to the LGBT students, the cost of maintaining her false identity. Neon hadn't shared their conversation, much to Weiss' gratitude, so most of the school knew nothing of her slip. Blake had confronted her several more times, which Weiss ignored to the best of her ability. Neon's attitude kept surfacing in Weiss' memories. To be so carefree, so happy regardless of how the world treated you. Just another thing Weiss envied. If she could be Neon, she would have in a heartbeat. Neon seemed to be friendly with everyone. She would occasionally eat lunch with Blake, she jogged with Ruby, and would often join Coco and Velvet for group projects.

She even could swear there were moments where she would be talking to Emerald and Mercury, despite the drastic personality difference between the two punk students and the ball of energy.

Speaking of Emerald and Mercury, they had been some of the students that sent Weiss harsh looks, which had been surprising to her. They often didn't seem to care about drama, so it was unusual to see them taking aside.

Henry and the twins, on the other hand, hadn't slowed down. As the week moved on, Coco and Velvet became the target of their homophobic gossip, and Weiss had no choice but to participate. Flynt and Neon had been bad enough for Weiss' reputation, but Coco was one of the popular students, so when word got out, Weiss' rivals only grew. More and more of Weiss' energy was used at school, and she only looked forward more to being alone at home.

When the weekend rolled back around, she had been hoping for another visit from Winter, but unfortunately, she was busy with college, so Weiss filled her time with makeup tutorials when she wasn't doing chores for her father.

* * *

Weiss rubbed her eyes, having grown tired of tutorials. She flipped through a few bookmarks, searching back through her history. Her bookmarks included a few online stories generally centered around romance or adventure, several LGBT chat forums where she had browsed but never posted in, and a few games she had expressed interest in over the years. On a whim, she decided to give one of them a try. It was a fantasy mmorpg, nothing too fancy. Still, it may serve as a better distraction than the tutorials she could currently do nothing with.

After getting a login set up, she began the customization process and designed her character. Deciding to channel her recently discovered look, she modeled her character after a princess, clad in a pale dress and a beautiful headpiece. Her character was designed to be a mage. After completing it, all she needed was a username. A moment's thought was dedicated towards the options, and she ended up coming to Myrtenaster, the name that accompanied the rapier she held dear.

The options for her to begin playing next came to server, and there was an option to load in to a local server.

At first, she was going to avoid the idea. After all, it would be riskier, would it not?

But as she contemplated, a different mentality dawned on her. No one would be able to tell who was playing this avatar. It would be almost liberating.

She took a deep breath and then chose the local server.

For a while, she just played the tutorial, learning the basics of the game. After about an hour passed, she finally had made it into the actual gameplay.

The questgiver character for the starting town went on a long and elaborate explanation of a quest the town needed a hero for. Apparently bandits had been stealing from the town and they needed to be stopped.

Weiss wasn't altogether involved or entertained, but out of boredom humored the game. The path she needed to take led through a forest filled with giant rats. From what she understood, this was about on par with most early sections in games, so she begrudgingly played along. Not wanting to dwell on rats, she killed one or two then moved along to the actual questline. As she approached the encampment, a chat bubble popped up on her screen.

Whitefang: _I'd level up a few more times if I were you_.

Weiss clicked on the chat to type a reply.  
Myrtenaster: _What for?_

Whoever Whitefang was, the avatar associated stepped out onto the road. The avatar was a tall elven-style girl with a bow on her head and a long coat.

Whitefang: _If you go in there as a level 1, you'll get destroyed. You should grind to get a few levels higher. I'd recommend the rats down the road._

Weiss was a bit irritated, and quickly remembered why she disliked mmorpgs.

Myrtenaster: _Thanks_

Whitefang: _No problem. I've been playing on and off for about a year. This is actually my second character._

Weiss scrolled over the avatar, seeing the indicator pop up. Whitefang was a level 4 rogue.

Myrtenaster: _So you know the game pretty well?_

Weiss headed down the road back to the rats and began the grind, absentmindedly making small talk with the other player.

Whitefang: _Yeah, I play mmo's in some of my free time. I'm not an avid player, but I like fantasy stuff._

Myrtenaster: _Same actually. I don't play too many video games, my family doesn't really like them._

Whitefang: _Do you live with your family?_

Myrtenaster: _Yeah, I'm still in school so I don't have much of a chance to get out._

Whitefang: _Sorry to hear about that. I'm in school still too._

Myrtenaster: _Then you'd agree, Boise schools aren't great._

Whitefang: _Absolutely. I would transfer to Oregon in a heartbeat if I could afford to._

Weiss thought about the political difference between the old views of Idaho and the LGBT friendly cities in Oregon. The thought of being in a school there seemed like paradise.

Myrtenaster: _I bet it's nice there._

The small talk continued as Weiss tore her way through the low level enemies, and progressed to match the other girl's level. This lasted overall about an hour, and during that hour, the user 'Whitefang' offered to form a guild, and Weiss accepted in a heartbeat. Unlike Weiss' friends at school, she felt much more warm and accepting feelings with the user.

Myrtenaster: _Thank you for being so kind and helpful._

Whitefang: _Of course, you don't have to thank me._

Myrtenaster: _But you didn't have to help me._

Whitefang: _I like making friends in games like this, they're boring without other people._

Myrtenaster: _I just didn't think I'd be making friends on here._

Whitefang: _If I'm pushing too hard for friendship, by all means, I can back off._

Myrtenaster: _No, I'm not complaining. I just didn't expect it._

Whitefang: _I'm glad to help, then. I do have to go for the night, though._

Weiss felt a small pang in her chest, not wanting to stop talking to her new friend.

Myrtenaster: _Alright. See you next time you're on, then._

* * *

Blake logged off, letting her computer close down after a long day's use. Her room had a bookshelf that was filled to capacity, and devoid of even a single speck of dust. She had a slightly messy array of belongings strewn around. Her bed was adorned with black sheets and purple blankets, and the walls had a band poster, a Percy Jackson calendar, and a poster detailing the map of middle earth. Sitting near her bed on the end of her desk was a set of headphones with cat ears along the top of them.

She yawned, leaning back and stretching, and then checked her phone. She had very few notifications, with most of the ones she did have coming from discord. She was on decent terms with many of the students from Taylor High, but hadn't really actually made friends with any of them. The only friends she had were online, usually miles and miles away.

Reflecting on today, she couldn't help but feel comforted. She had made a friend that she may never actually know, but at least that friend was local, and that felt close to her heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feedback/reviews are greatly appreciated, and I should have the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heavy trigger warning with this chapter, for transphobia, bullying, physical and verbal abuse, and intense language.**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Weiss stepped out of the shower, wrapped in her sky blue towel. Her mind had finally cleared a bit from the morning haze of waking up, early in the morning. As usual, she was expected to be up by 5:00 every day.

She steeled herself, then readied her shaving cream. She shaved generally once every other day, but she had slipped lately and it had been four days since she had last shaved, and she had been developing a noticeable five o' clock shadow, which had been torturing her every time she had glimpsed her reflection.

She jumped, a small cut on her cheek forming, as an aggressive pounding hit the door.

"I need the shower," Whitley complained from the other side.

"It'll be a minute," Weiss replied, glaring at the nick in her cheek.

"Then hurry," Whitley said.

Weiss rolled her eyes, fuming in frustration with her reflection. Just like that it felt like the chance of being clean shaven making her feel better was crushed.

She finished shaving and sighed, cleaning off the cut and stepping back from the sink. She stepped into her clothes for the day and combed her hair over, using a small amount of gel, then turned to unlock the door.

As she stepped into the living room, her father was waiting, brewing a pot of coffee.

"Warren," he called, stopping her in her tracks. "Have you made progress in being elected student president?"

"There's been a complication, father," Weiss said. She internally cursed her father for using her deadname, as she often did. "My popularity is currently in an uncertain position."

"And why is this?" Jaques Schnee demanded, glaring down at who he believed to be his son.

"There was a bit of a political argument, and many disapprove of the side I took," Weiss explained.

"And what political stance would that be?"

Weiss braced herself.

"Refusal to support homosexual students and their crowd," Weiss said, kicking herself internally as usual.

Jaques scoffed.

"Of course there would be students supporting that garbage. Do what you can to rally those that see reason. Your situation is understandable, but I still expect you to accomplish your goals."

"Yes, father," Weiss sighed.

* * *

Weiss desperately wished she could have been online, talking to 'Whitefang' rather than in Oobleck's history class stuck with Ruby, and forced to continue wearing her mask, but unfortunately it wasn't her choice. While she no longer required the game, as they had moved to a discord channel the other day, she knew she couldn't get into a long conversation on her phone. So, at the moment, she was stuck. Ruby, being Yang's sister, had made her views on Weiss perfectly clear, and had refused to speak to her, which proved difficult when the two of them were forced to collaborate on topics. Blake, on the other hand, had been perfectly verbal, reprimanding Weiss any time she showed the toxic colors she had to.

And such was the case today, as Weiss had been present at her friends' gossip circle, which had targeted Yang of all people, after she had gotten into an argument with Cardin outside the school that morning.

"Ruby, like it or not we have to collaborate," Weiss snapped, after the younger student had ignored her attempts to work together.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before calling her sister a rabid dog," Blake said.

Weiss turned to face the girl, scowling.

"Do you ever learn to mind your own business?" Weiss asked. "Or do you have nothing better to do?"

"You of all people want to lecture me about minding my business?" Blake scoffed. "Your little group of rich kids gossips more than anyone else I've ever met."

"It sounds like you're just jealous that I have friends that exist outside of books," Weiss snapped.

Blake's entire demeanor changed in a heartbeat. She leaned forward, fuming.

"I'd like to see you get even a single friend without buying them. Without being handed them. You sit up there, on your high horse, being handed everything on a silver platter. You're an ignorant child who has never actually experienced hardship, trying to act like you're so much better than everyone else."

"I've been through hardships you can't even-" Weiss began.

"No, you haven't! You're a little boy who will always be chasing daddy's shadow, and you're going to be just like him, ignorant of the world."

"Shut up," Weiss snarled. "I'm sick of you comparing me to my father. I'm not him."

"Really?" Blake smirked. "Name one difference between the two of you that isn't age."

Weiss stopped, a lump forming in her throat.

"You look like him, you act like him, and you're going to become exactly the type of man he is."

"Stop."

"A greedy man."

"Stop."

"An arrogant, ignorant man," Blake continued. Weiss felt her anger build with every word.

"I'm not him!" Weiss snapped. At this point a majority of the class had noticed the argument, despite the hushed voices. Luckily, Oobleck had stepped out and therefore wasn't available to penalize the pair.

"Prove it," Blake said. "Like I said, name one difference."

Weiss wanted to scream about how much she hated him. She wanted to scream about how she wanted to reject him. She felt it in the back of her throat, begging to be unleashed.

But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. It would all be over. If people knew, everyone would know. She would be bullied relentlessly. And she knew she couldn't take it as well as Neon could. She knew that if people knew, her father would find out. And if he knew, he would destroy every hope she could get of being happy. It would all be over.

So instead of screaming her retort, she stood and stormed out of the classroom, running for a bathroom.

She charged into the men's room, stepping into a stall, and collapsing into her palms. Tears cascaded down her arms, and it was all she could do to keep herself quiet.

She hated the chains of her false identity. She loathed the forced resemblance to her father, she despised the masculinity she was forced to embody. Her yearning for freedom felt overwhelming. It felt so far away, she knew she would never fully see it. It would get closer on occasion, like when her sister would help her be her self.

As that memory crossed her mind, she took her phone from her pocket and pulled up the selfie from that night.

She took in every detail. She took in the makeup, which hid her least favorite features of her face. She took in the skirt, which had made her feel beautiful. She took in the jacket, which had felt perfect on her.

The desperation to be back in the moment when that picture was taken was all she could think of for a long minute.

Coming back into the moment, more recent thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't know who to feel angry at. Blake had been the one attacking her, but had she been wrong? Could she truly resent Blake? Or was she more upset that Blake was right about everything, every fear that Weiss had about her future had been summed up today. She knew she couldn't blame the girl for standing up for what was right.

She knew that she couldn't blame her, after all, she was the hero here. And Weiss knew she was the antagonist.

* * *

Weiss hadn't returned for a long fifteen minutes, after taking the time to dry her face and regain her composure. When she did return, most of the class had moved on.

Unfortunately, Oobleck had returned.

"Warren," Oobleck called, standing from his desk.

"I was in the bathroom," Weiss explained.

"I'll let this one go, but in the future you need to get a pass, understood?" Oobleck asked. Weiss nodded, and returned to her seat.

She felt Blake's gaze as she returned, and she desperately hoped the girl would leave her alone for now. She didn't know if Blake had a shred of sympathy for her rival, or if she just decided to leave the topic for now, but the young activist didn't address Weiss again for the rest of the class.

* * *

Weiss always loathed her Physical Education class for one reason: the boy's locker room. Luckily, her school didn't have a required shower like in several movies, which she had greatly appreciated upon starting high school. She was, however, required to change into her P. E. uniform, and that was done in the locker room. She shared the room with several boys, some were quiet and reserved, Ren, for example. Some were respectful and tolerable, such as Jaune or Neptune. She always dreaded the jocks, consisting of Cardin, Sky, Dove, and Russel mainly, who were always loud and boisterous.

They weren't the strangest instance of the locker room, however. Most would agree that that went to Mercury, who, forever reason, always changed in private, in one of the shower stalls off to the side. No one had bothered him for it, at least, until today.

Unfortunately for him, Cardin set his sights on him this time.

"Hey, Merc," Cardin chuckled, walking over to the shower door. "Why do you always change in there? Scared of getting seen in your undies?"

"Fuck off," Mercury retorted.

"Someone sounds sensitive," Russel laughed.

"Yeah, come on, we're all guys, do you think you're better than us?" Cardin jeered.

"Better than guys, or just you and your circus of apes?" Mercury replied. Laughter spread throughout the room.

"Tough talk coming from a guy who can't change without a stall," Sky growled.

"Yeah, come on man, what's the deal?" Cardin asked, as Mercury came out of the stall. Mercury stared calmly into Cardin's eyes, annoyed.

"Not your business," Mercury said.

"I bet he has a third nipple or something," Russel said.

"Or maybe you wear panties," Cardin laughed. Cardin grabbed Mercury's collar as he tried to walk away, and pulled him back.

"Let me go," Mercury threatened, struggling. Russel yanked his shirt up, and Cardin and Russel pulled the shirt off together.

"What the fuck?" Cardin laughed, as the entire room fixated on Mercury. It looked like he was wearing some kind of sports bra, without any cups.

"Dude, is that a bra?" Russel roared, laughing hysterically.

"It's a binder," Mercury snapped, uncharacteristically nervous.

Cardin yanked on the garment, as Mercury froze. It was only for a few seconds, but that was all it took to lose Mercury the advantage. He began shoving Cardin away, but the binder came with the jock. Mercury crossed his hands over his chest, backing into the stall and slamming the door.

"Give it back!" Mercury shouted.

Cardin laughed, showing the grey garment to the room.

"Dude, Mercury's a chick," Russel jeered.

"I'm not a chick, shut up!" Mercury snapped from the stall. Some of the students around the room were laughing along with Cardin, others, like Jaune and Ren, just glared disapprovingly. Weiss was frozen by her locker, trying to process everything. A few students left, having finished changing and wanting nothing to do with the current events.

"You want it back?" Cardin taunted. "It'll be in here somewhere. Good luck."

Cardin hid the binder in a small nook between two lockers, and left the locker room with his friends, laughing hysterically.

Weiss' heart ached for her classmate, as her head simultaneously filled with anger towards Cardin and his lackeys.

One by one, most of the people in the room left, until Weiss was the only one. Mercury still hadn't stepped out of the stall.

Weiss grabbed the binder from its hiding place without hesitation, and grabbed Mercury's shirt as well. After double checking that no one else was in the locker room, she stepped over to the stall.

"Everyone else is gone," she simply said, holding both garments under the gap. They were quickly snatched from her hand. She sat on one of the benches as Mercury got dressed once more, then slowly opened the stall door.

"What is this, some kind of trick?" Mercury asked, glaring at Weiss.

"No. I just-" Weiss said. "That wasn't right. And I wanna help you out."

"Why the hell do you care?" the punk kid growled, sitting by Weiss.

"Because," Weiss said. "That wasn't right."

"Neither is a lot of shit that happens here. You've never cared before. Why the hell should I trust you now?" Mercury asked.

"I did you a favor, okay?" Weiss asked. "Can we leave it at that?"

She stood, walking towards the door. Mercury was silent for most of her time leaving. She was almost to the door when he spoke.

"How long?" he asked. Weiss froze in her steps, then turned to face him.

"How long, what?" she asked.

"How long have you known you weren't like everyone else?" Mercury asked.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked, panic flooding her mind.

"I mean, you helped me. No one else did. And I saw your fight with Blake. I thought at the time you were just getting pissed, but I just wasn't looking close enough. It's been there the whole time. You hide it, but one way or another you always get pissed when people call you 'he'. Not to mention you always look like there's a sour lemon in your mouth when people say your name. So how long have you known?" Mercury asked. Weiss felt like the ground was falling away around her. "You were so aggressive about Neon. The only people that get that pissed off about someone being trans are conservative assholes and other trans people that are deep in the closet with some bad circumstances. But you're not as conservative as you act, are you?"

"Is... is it that obvious?" Weiss asked, stepping away from the door.

"Not to cis people," Mercury said.

Weiss sat back by him, and felt her resolve crumbling again.

"I hate who I have to pretend to be. I hate being this asshole, I hate the gossip, I hate Henry, Melanie, and Miltia. I hate my father, I hate all of it," Weiss said, her voice wavering. "I hate being Warren."

Much to Weiss' surprise, Mercury gave her a brief hug.

"It sucks ass," Mercury replied. "Your family is really shitty, aren't they?"

"Father hates people like me," Weiss acknowledged.

"My dad's a drunk. Mom ran out when I was three. Dad blames a lot of his problems on the world. Already blamed a lot on me. Then I came out. He's still calling me Sarah at home. I know how it feels."

"My sister found out. She took me shopping, and had someone do my makeup. She's the only one in my family that knows, and I'm pretty sure she's the only one that would ever accept me," Weiss said.

"Must be hell arguing with people all the time," Mercury said. "Having to demonize the values you really respect."

"You... you... do you know why I do it?" Weiss asked.

"To hide," Mercury replied. "It's terrifying. Makes sense when I think about it."

"I'm tired of hiding," Weiss said. "But I feel like I'll never be able to stop."

"We were dealt a shitty hand. I wish it was different, but it's not. All I can say is that this will make you stronger. It's not fair but that's life," Mercury said.

"I'm sorry about Cardin," Weiss said. "And his friends."

"It's not just him and his friends. It's everyone that sits and watches. Out of everyone, you were the only one to do something and that's because you're the same. To a degree," Mercury said. He sighed, and put his head in his hands. "Fuck. This is gonna be really rough for a bit."

Weiss sat in silence, unsure of how to help. She watched Mercury fight back tears, balling his bangs into his fists.

"I'm sorry," Weiss said. "I know I contribute to this."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Mercury spat. "I'm not a baby, I don't need to be coddled. And I don't need you trying to get me to say you did nothing wrong."

Weiss looked down, her throat felt full.

"You have contributed to this. You have a valid reason, but that doesn't ultimately change shit. It may be understandable, but you're stepping on a lot of backs to keep yourself safe. None of the rest of us are safe from the school. I empathize with your pain, but I'm not okay with you acting like an ally but only behind closed doors," Mercury said. He turned to show his shoulder, and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a circular burn. "This is where my old man puts out his cigarettes. And I've gotten several black eyes from him. Then there's what happened in this room today. Neon gets excluded from a lot of shit. Flynt hasn't been able to see that guy he likes since his family found out about it all. Velvet's been bullied for years because of her sexuality. We're all going through shit both at home and here because of who we are. You've been adding to it while hiding behind cover. That's fucked."

Weiss felt as though the guilt would drown her.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said.

"I'll be here for you to talk to if you need, but you need to think about how you are going about all this. Cause right now, you're making things harder for all of us who don't have the luxury of hiding."

"Then what do I do?" Weiss asked.

"You have the right to come out when you think it's right. But cut the shit. I have no respect for people who sit there and talk shit about someone for something that matters so little. Your 'innocent' little cover has been poison to people like Velvet. And I'm sure Neon acted like it's nothing, but if you believed her, then you're just as stupid as your friends," Mercury ranted. Weiss processed all of this, trying desperately to find out what solution she needed to come to. "You can be better than this. But that's up to you. Oh, and thanks."

Mercury stood and walked toward the door, leaving Weiss reeling from the incident.

* * *

Weiss grabbed her lunch and ate alone, off in the corner, avoiding the view of the public. Scarfing down her food, she then quickly went off to the library, finding a corner out of view to work on her homework at, hopefully out of the way of traffic. Unfortunately, despite the silence she managed to acquire, she couldn't keep her focus on her work. She kept coming back to her conversation with Mercury.

_If I could stop participating in all the drama and bullying I would_, she thought to herself.

_Sure, tell everyone you've hurt that,_ her more critical side replied._ I'm sure it'll fix everything_.

_I want to stop, but then I'd be outcast. I'd be unable to use popularity to become president, and then father would be even more harsh_, she worried.

_So everyone gets to suffer so you get to stay unharmed. You really are just as awful as Blake said_.

_Okay. It'll be difficult but I'll try to back out of all of this_, she thought.

_That's not enough. Remember what Mercury said? It's not enough to be a bystander. If you're not helping your community, you're letting them get hurt._

Weiss rubbed her temples, feeling her thoughts overwhelming her. She sighed and put her homework away, coming to the conclusion that she would make no progress on it now. Besides, lunch only had three more minutes. That was barely enough time for her to make any progress whatsoever. Weiss rose from her chair and began scanning the bookshelves to pass time before the bell rang.

At first, no titles on the shelf stood out to her. The same poorly written science fiction novels and cheesy romance books littered the shelves, drawing absolutely no interest. She was almost ready to give up when something caught her eye. Jack London's White Fang was resting on the shelf. Could it be a coincidence that her friend shared a username with the book's title?

Intrigue filled her mind, and she picked up the book and rushed to the check out.

* * *

The twins shared a bus route with Weiss, and despite her best wishes, she didn't suddenly become invisible, so when the twins boarded the bus, they sat beside her.

"Oh my god, Warren, I heard you saw what happened with Mercury," Miltia said. Weiss couldn't help but notice Blake in the next seat forward and to the right turn, hearing Miltia's words.

"Yeah, I was," Weiss said, hoping the topic would drop quickly.

"Is it true, is Mercury a girl?" Melanie asked. Weiss felt herself freeze up. She wanted nothing more than to tell both of them off. She felt the pressure to make a call build, and the different possibilities of the future flash around in her mind. On one hand, she could take a stand, tell them to shut up, and be exiled from the school's elite. She would be free from the mask she had been wearing, and might even have a chance of making a few friends that were currently enemies, for example, Blake. And the thought of being on good terms with Blake definitely stood out to Weiss. She admired Blake's integrity and bravery, and if circumstances were different, she would already have tried desperately to befriend the bookworm. But, the consequences of that decision also weighed on her mind. She would be unpopular, which she honestly wouldn't care about if it wasn't for the fact that her father would crack down on her, hard. And that's assuming she stayed in the closet. If she came out... she couldn't bear to think of what he would do.

On the other hand, she could stick to her cowardly pattern of hiding on top, behind a costume. She could throw Mercury under the bus, after he showed her compassion. She had told herself she would try to make better decisions on the matter, but now that it was here, she felt the fear of people seeing her for who she was. She could practically hear her father shouting. She recalled every time he had been livid. She remembered last year, when she had just barely made student government at all and he had called her a failure. She remembered his hand impacting her cheek the last time she hadn't met his academic standards.

She remembered the last time she had argued with him, calling him selfish. He had responded with deafening roars, calling her a coward and an idiot.

She remembered telling him that her mother deserved better, and feeling not a hand, but a fist hitting her face.

And she remembered feeling happy in that dress, and then him seeing. She remembered him, towering over her, like an angry giant, ready to roar.

And as these memories flooded her mind, she knew the truth.

She knew she wasn't strong enough.

"Well?" Miltia asked. "Was Cardin right?"

'I'm sorry, Mercury,' Weiss thought to herself.

"Cardin was right about everything," Weiss said. "Mercury had some kind of weird bra."

She put all of her effort into selling her attitude, feeling the desperation to hold her ruse together.

Blake scowled, and Weiss felt herself wilt a bit inside.

"I can't believe it," Melanie said. "And the school lets her change in the men's room?"

"Is it surprising?" Miltia asked. "They let Neon change with the girls. Gross."

"This whole school is trash," Weiss said. "I can't believe the two of them haven't been expelled."

"Oh my god, right?" Melanie agreed, as the bus slowed.

"This is our stop," Miltia pointed out. "See you tomorrow, Warren."

"Yeah," Weiss replied, as the twins hurried off the bus.

Blake rose from her seat, and moved over to Weiss' seat.

"I thought you had sunk as low as possible. But that? Are you proud?" Blake hissed.

Weiss looked away. She did her best to sell it as if she was ignoring Blake, but in reality, she couldn't face her after that conversation.

She felt guilt well up in her soul. She felt as if she was sinking deeper and deeper into the web of lies she was forced to live in. If she didn't break free soon, she feared she would be stuck forever.

"Seriously? You're too good to even acknowledge me?" Blake scoffed. "You're unbelievable."

Blake moved back to her seat, and Weiss leaned forward, letting her forehead rest on the seat in front of her. She didn't feel the urge to cry, this was different. She felt angry. Not at anyone except for herself. She had this image of who she wanted to be, but she knew who she really was, and she hated that Blake was right.

She hated that she was closer to her father than her ideal self, and getting more and more like him every day.

* * *

Blake and Weiss shared a stop, as usual, and Weiss tried not to let Blake see her face as they exited the bus. She hurried home, hoping she could get online to talk to the one friend that seemed genuine.

Her plans were dashed as she arrived home, much to her dismay. Her father was home, and waiting for her in the living room. He was dressed in his bone white suit, looking dominantly over the house as she stepped in.

"Warren," he began. "You're now only a couple years from your eighteenth birthday, and soon you will legally be a man, instead of a child."

Weiss winced, feeling each word cut deep. She almost shielded herself, but, remembering the bus, dropped her defenses. She had concluded that she deserved anything he had to say.

"You will be climbing the business, so to speak, once you graduate, and I would like to ensure that it goes smoothly. After all, the future CEO of Schnee Automobiles needs to be perfect, just like his predecessor," Jaques smugly announced. "So, I am going to have you studying the company and its history in your free time. It should be ingrained in your skull by the time you start at the company, if you want to rise through the ranks."

Weiss felt herself become, once again, conflicted. She remembered Winter's words about her career. She liked the idea of pursuing her own future, instead of the one laid out for her.

She knew, however, that if she made that clear, her father's temper would await her.

But as she thought about it, she came to the same conclusion as she had moments ago. So, deciding she deserved anything he could throw at her, she decided to kick the hornet's nest.

"Actually, father," she said. "I don't know if the company is the right career for me."

Jaques stared, incredulously.

"Don't be absurd. What other career is there for the heir of one of the most successful companies in the country?" her father asked.

"I just think I may enjoy writing," she said, naming the first thing that came to mind. "I've really been enjoying my creative writing projects lately, and would enjoy a career centered around that."

"You can't be serious," her father said. "I've raised you to be the next CEO, and that is who you will be."

"Why?" Weiss asked bluntly.

"Because I said so," Jaques said, anger beginning to rise in his face. "You were raised for this, and that is simply how it is. And you will remember your place."

"It's my life, not yours," Weiss retorted. Her father glared, rising to his feet.

"I said, remember your place. It isn't your choice."

"You don't own me!" Weiss contradicted.

"Actually, I do," he said. "I am your parent. Legally, I make all of your decisions. You will train to inherit the company, and when this stupid phase passes, you will do as I expect."

"It isn't stupid just because you disapprove. You aren't as perfect as you think," Weiss snapped.

"You watch your damn tongue," Jaques said, stepping directly up to Weiss, towering a foot over her. "You're a child. You're nothing without my say so. You are a glorified toddler, and you will do what is expected."

Weiss glared back, despite the tension.

"Or what?" she taunted. She had hardly spoken the words before she felt his palm impact her face.

"There is no 'or what.' You're nothing. I have given you everything, and I can take it all away," he threatened.

"I don't want your money," Weiss said. "I don't want your fame. I don't want your life."

"You think you don't," he said. "Because you're an insolent child. Soon, you'll grow up and stop looking at the world through infantile eyes."

"I'm not the ignorant one," Weiss said. "I'm not the one that thinks he owns everyone."

"I own you, at the very least," Jaques retorted. "And if you think you can make it without me, feel free. I doubt anyone would read whatever garbage you wrote."

"I'd rather take my chances than live another day with you," Weiss snapped.

"You wouldn't even find a publisher. No one would publish, no one would edit, no one would deal with you. Not after I pulled the right strings," Jaques said. Weiss glared, feeling her stomach contort into a knot.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"You'll take the career I tell you to," Jaques said. "Or you will take none. If I desired, I could blacklist you. No one would hire you. No offices, not even a burger king would take you."

Weiss glared, feeling the truth hit her. She had bitten off more than she could chew, and the reality of the situation had been far worse than she had thought. She had thought she would be free when she turned eighteen, but if her father was any indication, she could never truly escape. She would starve or die of exposure trying to make it against the current her father created.

"I hate you," was all Weiss could say to that, before storming off to her room.

"Don't you walk away from- HEY!" her father yelled.

"What?" Weiss yelled back.

"You will respect those superior to you," her father growled, stepping up to face her.

"I don't see anyone here who fits that description," she spat.

Once again, she felt her father's palm impact her cheek.

"You will learn some damn respect," he said. "And until you do, you can go without your computer."

He stepped into the room and unplugged the computer, taking the cords.

"Those aren't yours!" Weiss yelled. "Stop it!"

"Everything in this room belongs to me," he argued. "Even you."

"Shut up!" Weiss spat, attempting to wrestle the cords from her hands. He shoved her back, but she managed to balance herself, and leap back towards him with twice the force. She clawed her hand onto the cord, and the two of them fought over it for several seconds before the taller of the two managed to get momentum built up, and shoved hard. Weiss tumbled, turning as she fell. She reached out to catch herself, but unfortunately, she misjudged her target, and pain seared her face as she fell, head first, against the corner of her desk.

She let out a yelp as her face lit up with agony. She didn't know how, but the next thing she knew, she was sitting, holding the side of her face. Her eye was fine, but there was a gash running along her face, going over her eye, up her eyebrow, and slightly down her cheek. Blood ran down her hands, and she cried in pain.

She vaguely heard her father angrily telling her to get up, but hardly processed it. For several seconds, this continued, until she felt his hand clawing into her shoulder.

"I said, get up," he snarled. He led her to his car, pushing as she stumbled several times. He handed her a rag to hold over her wound, as he pushed her into the back seat. She leaned against the door, breathing rapidly. Her vision in the uncovered eye began to blur, and her hearing went fuzzy.

For several minutes, she was trapped in this state of panic and pain, unaware of what was happening around her. The only noises were greatly muffled, and her vision was a dark blur, covered in flashing stars.

* * *

**Hey, sorry if that chapter got kinda heavy. There will be a few more that get like this throughout this fic, so be warned. **

**Aside from that, feedback is always welcome, I love reading reviews and I accept any criticism!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own RWBY**

* * *

When Weiss came to, she was in a hospital bed with a bandage over the left side of her face, and she felt like she was riding on a sea of clouds. A doctor was nearby, and as she awoke, he stepped over.

"Hey, Warren," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Floaty," Weiss replied, a slight giggle to her voice.

"That's the medicine kicking in," the doctor reassured her. "Don't worry, your father filled us in."

Weiss cocked her head a little, reaching for memories of how she got here. For the first several moments, it was like a fog of unintelligible muck. But eventually, her prodding brought back bits and pieces. She recalled being really angry, and scared. She got a flash of her pushing her father, then a glimpse of her desk, seemingly moving towards her a hundred miles an hour.

As pieces and memories came back to her, she remembered.

"He... he did?" she asked.

"Yes, he said you fell in your room," the doctor said.

"That's not exactly right," Weiss said before she could stop herself. The doctor legitimately seemed like he could help, like he might actually be a way to escape this mess.

The doctor leaned in, waiting for her to speak.

"I got into a fight with my father, and he shoved me... he's violent when he's angry," Weiss said.

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure the situation seems intentional in retrospect, generally traumatic moments like that can be filled with a lot of panic," he said. "I think you should get some rest."

Weiss stared in shock, as the doctor walked off, as if nothing had happened. Confusion ebbed at her, until she realized one obvious thing that had evaded her prior. Her father made frequent donations to several of the hospitals, which made him a VIP in a way.

She came to the realization that she wouldn't be getting any support from the staff here. Frustration and fear began hammering away at her skull. She knew she would never escape him. No matter how she looked at it, every future possible was one owned by him.

She looked over, seeing her phone on the table beside her. She grabbed it and pulled up her texts, opening the text line she had with Winter.

_Hey, I'm in the hospital_, she typed. Given the time, there was no guarantee she would get a reply any time soon, as it was about one in the morning. She gave it a few minutes, but even still, no reply. She switched to discord, pulling up her chat with Whitefang.

Myrtenaster: _Hey, any chance you're up?_

Whitefang's icon indicated that she was offline, much to Weiss' disappointment. She felt the realization that she was truly alone sink in. No one was here to help, no one cared. No one saw what was really going on. No one would save her from her nightmares. No one-

Her spiral halted. It had been thrown into a stop when her screen lit up with a notification. It had been about two minutes since she had tried discord, but the notification came from said app.

Weiss entered back in, and her face lit up with relief upon seeing the result.

Whitefang: _Am now, are you alright?_

Whitefang: _Haven't heard from you in a bit._

Myrtenaster: _I've been busy with homework, and last night something else happened._

Whitefang: _Is everything okay?_

Myrtenaster: _Can I be honest? It may be more than you want to hear, there's a lot of personal stuff._

Whitefang: _Of course, you're my friend. I'm here for you._

Myrtenaster: _Okay. I have a really bad relationship with my family. And things are going really bad right now._

Whitefang: _I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm here if you need someone to talk to._

Myrtenaster: _I need to tell you something in order for me to be able to go into more detail. But I'm worried you won't want anything to do with me afterwards._

Whitefang: _I'm here, try me._

Myrtenaster: _I'm transgender._

Weiss waited for several terrifying seconds before a reply came.

Whitefang:_ You have my support. I don't judge. You're not losing me just because you're trans._

Weiss felt tears well up in her eyes as she typed her reply.

Myrtenaster:_ Thank you so much. I haven't told very many people, and both of the other people that know found out without me wanting them to._

Whitefang:_ That's awful, I'm so sorry._

Myrtenaster: _My family is super non supportive, and I've had to hide from them. I hate it so much, I'm so tired of hiding who I am. I hate my family, I just want to be able to be myself. School is awful, and I have no friends. I'm sorry if I'm venting. I'm just so overwhelmed._

Whitefang:_ Please, that's what friends are for. Whenever you need, I'm here for you to vent to._

Myrtenaster: _I've been having a lot of difficult thoughts. I've been really depressed by all of this. And you've been one of the only people who I've been able to turn to._

Whitefang: _Who else do you have?_

Myrtenaster: _My sister found out, and she's been wonderful, but she's rarely around._

Whitefang: _I'm glad someone in your family is there for you, at least. I'm sorry she's not around much. Do you mind me asking your pronouns?_

Myrtenaster: _She/her. My avatar in game is how I want to present._

Whitefang:_ I just wanted to make sure I wasn't making things hard for you. Thank you for sharing all of this with me, by the way._

Myrtenaster:_ You're welcome... I guess?_

Whitefang:_ Sorry if that doesn't make much sense. I don't have very many friends, most of them are online. The closest I have to a friend in real life is an ex girlfriend I'm on decent terms with._

Myrtenaster: _Gotcha. I'm sorry, that sounds lonely._

Whitefang: _It's okay. Sorry, I don't mean to make it all about me._

Myrtenaster:_ Like you said, we're friends. I'm here to listen to you, too._

Whitefang: _Thank you._

Whitefang:_ I'm sorry things are so hard right now. I can't imagine being trans in Idaho is easy._

Myrtenaster: _It's not. It's really hard right now. I'm terrified of everything around me. I hate who I have to be when I'm hiding who I am, and I'm terrified that I'm just gonna end up like my father._

Whitefang: _I doubt you're anything like him. You've been incredibly compassionate the whole time we've been talking to each other, and from the sound of it, that's nothing like him._

Myrtenaster: _I'm really scared of him right now. He's really intimidating, and I feel like I'll never get away from him._

Whitefang:_ I know things are really hard right now. You have me as a friend, though. And I'll do everything I can to help. And once you're 18, he has no say in your life._

Weiss sighed, wishing she could still believe that. Hopelessness began creeping into her thoughts, descending like a flock of vultures.

Myrtenaster: _Yeah, I guess. I just don't know how to make it until then._

Weiss felt as though even the hope given to her by Whitefang had been snuffed out. Her father's presence in her life was like a massive blizzard, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find warmth or shelter. At this rate, she was beginning to suspect that there was none.

* * *

Two days later, Weiss was cleared to return to school, with significantly less bandages. Her wound had been stitched closed, but was practically guaranteed to scar.

Winter had replied to her text the morning after her late night chat with Whitefang, frantically worrying about her. Weiss explained in very cryptic terms what had happened, and Winter had promised that she would be down the upcoming weekend to see her.

The school seemed quite different from a normal friday morning. All eyes went to her as she entered, with a butterfly bandage on her forehead, and another on the cheek. She caught varying looks from the cafeteria, there was curiosity and intrigue coming from Henry and the twins, surprise from most of the people that looked her way, and worst of all, a judgmental glare from Mercury and Emerald. Blake, on the other hand, after noticing her presence, ignored her entirely. Between everyone glancing her way, Weiss felt her heart ache at the absence of any looks of worry or compassion.

_I really don't have anyone here that genuinely cares, do I?_ Weiss thought to herself.

_Maybe if you'd been an actual ally and not two faced, you'd have someone,_ her critical side responded._ You brought this upon yourself. You keep digging yourself down further, and now you've cemented yourself into your spot. Congratulations._

Upon this internal conflict, the size of the room seemed to fade from her mind. She felt immense exhaustion overwhelm her, not physically, but emotionally.

_I don't care what happens here. Either way, I'm never escaping my father, or the dysphoria, or anything_, Weiss thought. She moved towards her table, more out of habit than purpose, and took a seat.

"Warren, what happened?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, you've been gone two days," Miltia said. "Cardin said you got into a fight."

"Warren doesn't fight," Melanie said. "I heard you were in a car accident."

"I fell," Weiss said simply. Any chance of her feeling better were dashed by the gossip-filled questions she felt clawing at her.

"Where?" Henry asked.

"My house. Fell and hit my head on the corner of my desk," Weiss said. The three of them shared a look, and moved on to a topic, coming to the conclusion that nothing interesting was going to come from this one. Weiss let herself tune out. The only thing she wanted to do at this point was talk to either of the people who felt genuine. She grabbed her phone and logged onto discord.

Myrtenaster: _You online?_

Almost immediately, the response came.

Whitefang: _Yup. Super bored. You?_

Myrtenaster: _Same_.

Weiss went back and forth in her head, debating whether or not she should confide in her friend about her feelings. Eventually, the loneliness won the argument.

Myrtenaster:_ I'm having a really difficult time right now and I don't know how to take it._

Whitefang: _Understandable. Why don't you go ahead and vent to me? I'll see if I can give you any advice._

Myrtenaster:_ I feel really lonely. But at the same time, I know I deserve it._

Whitefang: _Why would you think you deserve that?_

Myrtenaster: _It's complicated._

Whitefang:_ A lot of things are complicated. I can take it._

Myrtenaster: _Alright. I feel like all I do is cause problems for the people around be that are good people. I've been really selfish, for a while, and it's hurt people._

Whitefang:_ If it's bothering you that much, maybe you should talk to them. Apologize, and have a heart to heart. When you're going through as much as you are, it can be hard to know how to dice up the situation. Either way, whenever you're lonely, I'm always here for you to talk to. If I'm not online, just message me and I'll reply as soon as I see it._

Weiss was beginning a response message when the doors to the cafeteria opened, and most of the students stood to move on from the room.

Myrtenaster: _I gotta go, but thank you._

Sliding her phone away, Weiss continued into her day, seemingly not processing the world around her.

* * *

Winter's return was the first thing to spark positive emotion since that morning. Another trip to Winter's apartment, to spend the weekend.

"I'm sorry," Winter said as the two of them pulled out of the Schnee driveway. "That man is an awful father and an awful human being."

"It's not your fault," Weiss said, her voice solemn and tired.

"I know what father is like," Winter continued. "All he cares about is success and money."

Weiss examined her sister's expression, noting clenched teeth, and a very harsh gaze forward.

"Winter?" Weiss asked cautiously.

Winter noticed Weiss' concerned tone and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I've lost friends partially because of father, and had a lot of difficulty discovering who I am because of him. And to find that you have been experiencing even worse... I want to keep my little sister safe. And I'm angry at the man that keeps hurting her," Winter said.

"You... really care that much?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, you're the only member of that household I respect. I will always care," Winter explained. Weiss looked down, guilt returning to her.

"I don't know that I deserve that respect," Weiss said. "I've done some things lately."

In her head, she felt the overwhelming feeling that she deserved the fight with her father. She had done a lot of things that hurt people, but outing Mercury was a new low.

"If you recall, I've made some poor decisions as well," Winter said. "You can talk to me."

"I... I was in the locker room. The other day. There was a boy there who ended up getting bullied, and everyone in the room ended up finding out that he was trans. Later, I ended up participating in spreading the knowledge," Weiss said. "I feel awful, and I don't know how to get out of the spot I'm stuck in."

Winter gave Weiss a moment as she processed what she had said.

"I know what that guilt feels like," Winter said. "Do you know what I always told myself when I started to realize the gravity of what I'd done?" Weiss shook her head. "I'd tell myself, once I'm out of father's grasp, I'll fix it. I'll fix it several times over. And I still plan on it. I'm a member of this community and as soon as I'm out of college, father will officially have no power over me. I'm going to speak out. I'm going to make a name for myself and use that name to help people. What happened in that locker room was bad, and I won't sugarcoat that. So instead of drowning in guilt, fight to make up for it. I know you can."

Weiss spent a decent portion of the trip from then on going over her sister's words. It took several times over of repeating it in her head, but she ended up feeling a small degree better.

* * *

As Weiss and Winter continued their drive, now having made it into town, a thought occurred to Weiss.

"Where are we going? We passed the apartment," Weiss said.

"I'd been thinking. There was something missing from the last time that you were here. I imagine you are eager to get away from the hairstyle father has required of you?" Winter asked.

"Well, yes, but there's not much we could do during a weekend for that," Weiss said.

"Not permanently," Winter said. "However, there's a costume store with several well made wigs, which would at least help for the weekend."

Weiss smiled, the thought of having overflowing locks of hair coming to the forefront of her mind.

"I would very much like that," Weiss said.

"I had assumed as much. Afterwards, Ciel has agreed to meet up with us again, and teach you some of what she knows about makeup so that you don't need her to help every time you want to wear it," Winter said. "Unless you want me to organize you and her being joined at the hip."

"I'll take the first option," Weiss smiled. "Thank you so much for all of this, Winter."

"Of course," Winter said.

"You didn't have to do any of this. I just want you to know that I appreciate it very much," Weiss said.

Winter simply replied with a smile as the two of them continued down the road.

* * *

The costume store wasn't halloween oriented entirely, much to Weiss' both surprise and appreciation. They also had a significant amount of theater props and costumes. Winter led her to the wigs, a large display of mannequin heads wearing wigs of all shapes, colors, and sizes. As the duo began to look at the collection, a short young man wearing the store's uniform stepped over, a smile on his face.

"Hello!" he said. "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

Winter looked to Weiss, non-verbally asking permission to explain. Weiss took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Yes, I'm looking for wigs for my sister," Winter said, gesturing to Weiss. "Are there any recommendations you could provide, knowing your stock?"

"Absolutely," he said. "Is there a specific color or style you are looking for?"

"I think I'd do best in a lighter color," Weiss said. "I like my natural hair color, but I would also be willing to try a blonde or light blue."

"Perfect, we have several for each," the employee said, leading them over to one of the display stands. Weiss must have tried on dozens of wigs during the process, ranging from emo-style sky blue to a blonde hime cut. As they attempted to narrow down the options, Weiss decided she wanted a long wig, as she had always wished her hair could be significantly longer. She was met with disappointment however, as many of the longer options got in her face and irritated her.

"What do you think of this one?" Winter asked, as she struggled with a long blonde wig reminiscent of Yang's mane.

"It's just... all over. I want something longer, but out of my face," Weiss said. She had been expecting a response akin to 'I'm sorry, but that's not how that works.' Winter, however, had better news.

"Then you want something in a ponytail," Winter said. "I can help you style one if you would like."

The two of them continued looking, and ended up finding a long platinum wig with bangs that framed Weiss' face, and Winter pulled it into a high ponytail, using her hand to avoid crimping the hair if they didn't purchase it.

Weiss lit up, her mouth opening slightly. It was exactly the look she had been missing, perfectly fitting the empty slot in the look she had worn before.

"This one's perfect," Weiss said, looking to her sister. The employee gladly wrapped the wig in a plastic container and they proceeded to checkout, and shortly afterwards returned to Winter's apartment with the new accessory.

* * *

The night consisted of a very long learning process as Ciel guided Weiss through makeup application. She had Weiss move at a very slow pace, step by step. She included several tips from a cosmetic school she had taken a few courses at, and concluded with the promise that they would do the same thing the next morning, as practice was key.

Weiss' makeup was definitely not perfect, but under Ciel's guidance, she had still come to a decent look. A few minor mistakes with eyeliner had to be corrected, but on the other hand it had been far easier for Weiss to keep herself from flinching when applying her own eyeliner than when it had been Ciel a few weeks prior.

She had little time to rest, however, because Winter had been waiting with a few different ponytail styles waiting for her. She showed her high and low ponytails, and several fancier styles as well. Weiss greatly preferred an asymmetrical high ponytail, and Winter placed the wig on Weiss' head and styled it accordingly.

Weiss made sure to get a picture of herself now that she had the wig, once again dressed in the outfit of the last photo. Setting down the camera, she looked in the mirror, allowing herself to enjoy her appearance. She enjoyed most of her appearance, which had been such a rare occurrence. Weiss couldn't help but smile, her dysphoria not exactly silenced, but temporarily muted.

Winter and Ciel shared the moment with her as she returned to the living room, and Winter gave her another of her rare hugs.

"I'm so proud of you," Winter said. "Every hardship you face, and here you are."

"I have known you for quite a while," Ciel added. "I only remember one instance in which you were this happy during that time span."

Weiss smiled, again having to fight her urge to cry.

"Thank you," Weiss said. "Both of you, you've helped me so much."

"Always," Winter said. "I'll always be here for my little sister."

Weiss' worries eased from her mind as they watched movies, enjoying various snacks Winter had gathered beforehand, and letting the night glide by, worry-free.

* * *

Over the weekend, Winter took Weiss shopping for more outfits, getting her several options to wear. The purchases included a set of pajamas, a grey-blue dress, a few more skirts, several stylish tops, and a few pairs of shorts.

Ciel had Weiss apply her makeup again that morning, removing it before shopping, and had her practice again upon her return, and once more the next day, advising that Weiss not consistently remove her makeup multiple times a day to avoid drying it out.

As she readied herself to return to Boise, she gathered a few items to bring back. Knowing she would have to keep them hidden from her father, she chose only a few things. She made sure to grab her wig, her favorite two outfits, and some makeup, leaving behind the dress, most of her outfits, the rest of her makeup, and the shoes. Winter hadn't objected, she simply advised that Weiss be very cautious. And with that, Weiss was once again returned home. Winter seemed reluctant to do so, but knew she had no choice.

* * *

Weiss' father wasn't home as she entered the house. She took a relieved breath as she went down the hallway, tightly clutching the straps of her backpack, which was filled with her prized possessions. She had almost made it to her room when a voice startled her.

"You keep vanishing to Winter's house for weekends," Whitley's voice said from behind her. "What's so interesting all the way out there?"

Weiss turned to face her younger brother, who had been behind her.

"My business, not yours," she replied.

"You've been acting different lately," he said. "You've been spending more time away from the family, and I've heard from my friends at school that you've been moody at school. You're keeping a secret."

"Or," Weiss said. "I just don't feel like participating in family time lately. Not everything is some huge conspiracy, Whitley."

"Really?" Whitley said. "That's interesting. Because father gave me your computer for the time that you have to earn it back. And you didn't clear your bookmarks and history."

Weiss blood ran cold.

"There are a lot of makeup tutorials bookmarked," he said. "You're keeping a secret."

"I'm going into theater at school, and I need to be able to do stage makeup," Weiss lied.

"Strange, because it isn't stage makeup that's bookmarked. And I imagine the clothes you've bookmarked on amazon are for "theater" as well?" Whitley smirked.

"What do you want, Whitley?" Weiss growled.

"You're gay, aren't you?" Whitley asked. "And keeping it from father. After all, he wouldn't like having a gay son."

"I'm not," Weiss said.

"I'm sure," Whitley said. "Well, I really don't feel like doing my chores anymore. I don't enjoy my share of the dishes, and taking out the trash is tedious. So how about you do me a favor and take care of that for me, and I will do you a favor and keep your secret for you... unless you want me telling father about your bookmarks... and what's in your backpack that you have been holding so closely."

Weiss glared, feeling angry warmth rush to her head.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "But if you tell father-"

"You won't be able to do anything about it," Whitley said. "Not after father is through with you."

Weiss shoved past him into her room, and tried to close the door, but Whitley had managed to stop it with his foot first.

"I'd get started on those chores, if you want to have time to get to your own afterwards," Whitley said. Then he removed his foot and walked off down the hallway.

Weiss sat on her bed, fuming. Grabbing her phone, she immediately went to discord.

Myrtenaster: _My brother is the worst._

Like clockwork, her pen pal saw the message and began to reply within the minute.

Whitefang:_ What happened?_

Myrtenaster: _He got my computer the other day, after my father took it away during an argument. I hadn't had a chance to clear the bookmarks and history, so he saw all of the makeup tutorials and stuff. Now he's blackmailing me to do all of his chores._

Whitefang: _What a creep. So he knows you're trans?_

Myrtenaster: _He thinks I'm just gay. But I'm not about to correct him. I'm sure it'd be worse for father to find out I'm trans than for him to think I'm gay. I hate this family so much._

Whitefang:_ I'm so sorry. I wish you could have a family like mine, we would never judge you. You said at least your sister is alright, though, right?_

Myrtenaster: _Yes, she's been phenomenal. She just bought me a wig, and her best friend is teaching me makeup. They've been one of the only good things in my life lately._

Whitefang:_ I'm glad you have them at least. How did your sister know you were trans?_

Myrtenaster: _I kinda snuck into her room a while back and tried to use her makeup. Anyway, it didn't really work well, and she ended up figuring out it was me, and she pulled me aside to talk to me. I explained everything, and she has taken me to her apartment out of town a few times to give me a free space from my family._

Whitefang: _That's really nice. I'm really glad you have someone like that to give you a lifeline. I'm sorry the rest of your family is so awful. I know you might not have any friends that are supportive in person, but I'll always support you. And if we ever do meet, you can guarantee I'll be there to back you up whenever you need._

Myrtenaster: _I really appreciate that. I'd better go, to get all these chores done in time. Thank you for your support, it means a lot to me._

Whitefang:_ Always!_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, as always I appreciate any and all reviews and criticism.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, shorter chapter here, just a bit of Blake's perspective. Also, there's a texting conversation with a weird format, I'm not going to have too much texting in this fic so I probably won't be using the format again, but just a heads up.**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Blake's mornings were always masked in fog. She slowly got up, smacking her alarm clock to turn it off, and stretched. She looked over at her bed to Tex, a onyx-black cat who had been curled up next to her. Tex looked at her, irritated.

"I know, I know. I wish I could just cuddle with you all day too, Tex," Blake said, stroking the back of Tex's neck. Then she picked out her outfit of the day, deciding on a Linkin Park t-shirt and dark ripped jeans. She rubbed her eyes as she sat down, putting up her hair to put on her makeup, prioritizing, as always, dark eyeshadow with elaborate cat eye eyeliner. Afterwards, she took her hair out of the tight ponytail and brushed it, taming the mane of bedhead that had gotten up with her. She filled Tex's cat food bowl, then grabbed her backpack and stepped out of her room.

"Good morning," Ghira Belladonna said from the living room. Her dad was eating a bowl of oatmeal on the couch, still dressed in his nightwear; which consisted of a grey tank top and fuzzy pants.

"Morning, dad," Blake said. "Is there any more warm water?"

"On the stove," he said. She made herself a bowl and plopped down next to him. "How has school been?"

"Same as usual," Blake said, looking around the modest duplex. "A lot of assholes and drama."

Tex meowed at Blake, as she hopped up next to her.

"That's life, unfortunately," her dad said. "Have you made any friends?"

"At school, not really. A lot of the students think I'm too political. I just can't be okay with the bullying that happens there. I'm on good terms with one of my friends online, though," she said.

"Well, I'm glad," Ghira said. She could tell he was, even so, slightly disappointed. She knew he meant well, but sometimes her parents' urging her to befriend people got a bit smothering.

"I better get going if I wanna make the bus," she said, having finished her bowl. She stood, as did her dad, and they hugged each other, before Blake set her bowl in the sink, rinsing it out, and then headed out the front door.

* * *

The bus was always way too noisy for Blake's liking. She would always catch bits and pieces of conversation, talking over each other, giving her a headache.

"Watch this, watch this," Nora said to Neon in the seat in front of Blake, with the noise of a YouTube video blaring.

"So, next time you level up," Jaune began in the seat behind her. "You will be taking a feat. Any thought to what one you'll be taking?"

"I actually think an ability score improvement will be more logical," Ren said, significantly quieter.

"Can you believe she went there?" Melanie said to Miltia, discussing celebrity gossip.

"Oh my god, right?" Miltia responded.

And then there was Warren, sitting not too far away. Blake took a deep breath, still enraged at his actions. She had always known Warren was homophobic and transphobic, but blatantly outing Mercury, that was too far. Everything Warren represented disgusted her. The Schnee family's wealth that they clung too, despite the people that they could help with it. The way they treated their employees. The way Warren talked about everyone else at the school like they were beneath him. Blake despised all of it. It may have been wiser to ignore him, but every time he acted out Blake couldn't help but take a stand. She couldn't, in good conscience, sit by and watch.

Today Warren was, for whatever reason, sitting away from the twins. At the moment, he was staying silent, which Blake greatly appreciated. She was pretty sure that if she had to hear his hateful mockery on top of everything, she would snap.

An alert popped up on her phone, coming from discord. She had received a message from Myrtenaster.

Myrtenaster: _Hey, how's your morning going?_

Blake smiled, instantly typing her response, eager to talk to the one true friend it felt like she had.

Whitefang: _Kinda shitty, but that's just because of my school._

Myrtenaster: _I know the feeling. Is your school super gossipy too?_

Whitefang: _You have no idea. I can't go five seconds without it._

Myrtenaster:_ I know, right? It'll be nice to be away from it in a few years._

Myrtenaster: _Oh, so I was wondering. Is your username a reference to Jack London's White Fang?_

Whitefang: _It absolutely is, it's one of my favorite books! And that's saying something, I read a lot._

Myrtenaster: _I just picked it up from my school's library about a week back, and I've been reading it since I lost my computer. It's really good._

Whitefang: _Isn't it? I'm glad I could inspire you to read such a great book._

Myrtenaster: _What other books do you read?_

Whitefang: _That's a very long answer in the waiting. Short answer is that I read a lot of books, most recently the Skulduggery Pleasant series, I needed something new that was similar to Percy Jackson and Harry Potter._

Myrtenaster: _What's that one about?_

Whitefang: _It's... complicated. A skeleton mage and a teenage girl use magic and wit to solve a bunch of problems and fight against evil. It's like Harry Potter, but without the school aspect of it, and considerably darker._

Myrtenaster: _That sounds great, I'll have to read it._

Whitefang: _Another great series is Michael Vey, it actually starts in Meridian, Idaho, which is kinda cool. It's about a bunch of teenagers who have superpowers specifically based on electricity._

Myrtenaster: _I'll have to give that one a try, too. I wish I read more, honestly._

Whitefang: _Well, I can always send you recommendations._

Myrtenaster: _I would appreciate that._

As the bus closed in on the school, Blake said her goodbyes and put her phone away, eager to get off of the loud bus. She hurried off, and quickly walked over to the school's entrance, funneling into the cafeteria with the rest of the students. She took a seat alone, as usual, and attempted to distract herself with Facebook. Like every day prior, she could hear Warren, Henry, Melanie, and Miltia gossiping not too far away. She did her best to shut them out, knowing that nothing she said would change anything.

"Hey, Blake," Jaune said from the next table over. She looked up, gladly taking the distraction from the gossip. "Have you ever thought about playing?"

Blake moved to Jaune's table, where Flynt, Neo, and Ren also sat.

"I've considered it. It's fantasy, right?"

"Yeah, I wrote a custom world for it. Neo plays a halfling illusion based mage, Ren is a human monk, and Flynt is the party's elven bard," Jaune said. "We also had a barbarian a while back, Nora played a half orc barbarian, but she had to drop out due to time constraints."

"Isn't there a rogue class?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Jaune said. "You could play a rogue if you wanted. The party's level six, so you would match their level if you wanted to join. We play every thursday."

"I think I'll give it a try," Blake said. "I'll have to figure out what exactly I would play, could we meet up at lunch so you could give me a rundown?"

"Absolutely," Jaune said.

"It's nice to have a new player," Flynt said.

"You really like cats, right?" Neo said, in a very quiet voice that Blake almost didn't hear.

"Yes, I love them," Blake said.

"There's two races that are catlike," Jaune said. "Tabaxi and animal hybrids. Well, some animal hybrids. It depends on how humanoid you'd want to be. If you want to be basically a human sized cat that can walk and talk, then that's basically a tabaxi. Animal hybrids can be more human oriented, at least in my lore they can."

Blake continued to discuss her concepts throughout the breakfast period. Eventually, the doors to the rest of the school opened and she got up to go to her locker and start her day.

* * *

Blake was relieved when she got home, after much more social interaction than she was used to. Her dad had gone to work, but Kali Belladonna, on the other hand, was home, working on a painting in the living room.

"Blake, dear, welcome home!" her mom said.

"Thanks, mom," Blake said, sitting down in the living room. "You'll be happy to hear I am part of an extracurricular activity."

Kali smiled, looking up from her painting.

"Really? That's wonderful news!" she said.

"A few of the students run a weekly tabletop, and I'm joining," Blake said. "So I have a few... kind of... friends."

"I'm proud of you," Kali said, setting down her supplies and pulling her daughter in for a hug. "I know we pester you a lot, and I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're in a healthy environment."

"I know," Blake said. "I appreciate it, even if it's a tad annoying." She made sure to lighten her tone so that Kali would know she meant nothing ill of it.

"Now we just need to get you a girlfriend," she said with a slightly evil grin.

"Mom!" Blake whined.

"I'm kidding, Blake!" she giggled. "I'm glad you've got a social circle."

"I'm glad you're glad," Blake said. "I need to go take care of homework, though."

"Alright," Kali said. "I'll be making dinner in a few hours."

Blake nodded as she went to her room, getting out her phone. She pulled up Illia's text chat.

'How've you been?' Blake typed. She got started on her homework while waiting for a response. A few minutes later, she got one.

'I've been meh. Hbu?' Illia responded.

'I've been stuck dealing with Warren Schnee a lot,' Blake typed.

'The Schnees are all garbage, I would just avoid them.'

'I know what Warren's older sister did. That's part of my issue with him. God, that whole family is so arrogant.'

'Shame. Warren used to be a sweet kid, back when we were young. I guess he learned a lot from his sister,' Illia replied.

'You have no idea. One of the students here was outed as transgender, and Warren was one of the ones that helped spread the information. He's been awful. All of his friends are bad, but his family, their history, all of it just stacks up. I can't stand him.'

'Gross. He really did learn a lot from Winter. Don't trust anyone from that family. Winter cut me out like it was nothing when I came out. They'll step on anyone that isn't like them. Doesn't matter if it's race, sexuality, or anything else.'

'I know,' Blake replied. 'I just can't imagine treating people like that.'

Illia must have had something come up, because she didn't reply. Blake shrugged and got back to her homework. After a long list of assignments, she finally put away her books, and relaxed for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So, a bit of Blake's perspective, I hope it was enjoyable! Back to Weiss' perspective in the next chapter. As always, I love any reviews and/or criticism, so feel free to share!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, once again trigger warning for abuse and transphobia in this chapter.**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

The month of october was relatively uneventful. Weiss continued to do Whitley's chores to keep him quiet, she kept up her conversations with Whitefang, she met up with her sister a few times for her weekends out of town, and she begrudgingly joined in on the gossip at school.

Blake, as usual, confronted her occasionally, with the conversations leading nowhere. Weiss tried to build a campaign foundation, but made no progress with the recent decisions she had made. She got increasingly reserved, as her depression worsened. Her only saving graces during the otherwise empty and emotionless void were Whitefang and Winter. Even so, there were times even they couldn't help.

Weiss occasionally would dress up when she was home alone, practicing her makeup, and taking an hour or two to feel comfortable in her own body. It helped immensely for the time she was able to be in this state, but sooner or later she would always have to go back to being Warren to everyone around.

As november began, Weiss' frustrations with the situation, and even more so, herself, she vowed to change it. She didn't know how, but she decided she would begin making personal sacrifices to make up for the people she had hurt.

* * *

Weiss broke off from the crowd as she got off the bus, sighing and bracing herself. She got into the school cafeteria and headed toward Mercury's table. Mercury and Emerald saw her coming, and she was immediately met with glares.

"What do you want?" Emerald asked before Weiss could get to Mercury.

"I want to apologize," Weiss said. "I should have done it earlier, actually I should have kept my mouth shut on the bus in the first place. I don't have an excuse, I know it was wrong. And I'd like to make it right."

"You want to make it right?" Mercury asked. "You've gotta do more than apologize for this. There's a lot of people around here that you owe an apology to. So do that, and stop bullying everyone, then we'll talk. But I don't just care about what you did that affected me."

Weiss nodded, and moved on, and sat alone, instead of joining Henry, Melanie, and Miltia. She didn't know if she was ready to go headfirst, but this was a step. She wouldn't participate in the gossip today.

As she sat there, the sad thing that she noticed, seeing them talking, was that they didn't seem to even notice her absence. She shrugged it off, trying to figure out how she could continue to fix her mistakes.

* * *

Weiss attempted to stay by herself at lunch, when she went to the library after quickly eating alone, but Henry managed to spot her and sit at her table.

"Warren, you'll never believe what happened this morning," Henry said.

"Yeah?" Weiss asked, exasperated.

"Apparently Yang ended up getting into a fight earlier. She shoved Cinder and they had an argument and apparently some swings were thrown."

"Interesting," Weiss said.

"So now they're both suspended. Yang's a psycho, man."

"Yup," Weiss said, her temper running short.

"Anyway, where were you this morning?" he asked.

"In the cafeteria," Weiss said. "Eating alone."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because I didn't want to be part of the gossip," Weiss said. "Or the drama. I didn't want to keep joining in on you and the twins talking about how everyone else is garbage. It's superficial and I'm sick of it."

"Whoa, what the hell?" Henry asked. "You've always joined in before. You've never had an issue with it. And now you're saying it's gossip?"

"It is," Weiss said. "I wanted to fit in so I participated. And I'm done. I'm not going to help you bully everyone anymore."

"Are you serious? You sound like a first grader. What the hell's going on, man?" Henry asked.

"I'm done. You and the twins are assholes. And I want nothing to do with it. I'll figure things out on my own," Weiss snapped.

"Okay, sure," Henry scoffed. "Come talk to me when you've grown up."

Henry got up and walked off. Weiss sighed, putting her head in her hands. She had no idea if she had done the right thing. Without them, she officially had no chance of getting student president, and the last thing she needed was for father to become even angrier at her. No one had seen what had just happened, so she was officially alone. The only thing she could take from this situation was a shred of self respect.

* * *

A couple days later, Weiss had been home for the weekend, and unfortunately, Winter was busy, so she had to fend for herself. She had finished all of Whitley's chores, as well as her own, when her father and Whitley left to pursue some errands.

She made sure they were gone, and pulled her hidden clothes from under the bed, and then lifted her mattress, grabbing her makeup kit from a small hiding spot she had designated. She readied her makeup, and got dressed.

After a decent half hour, she had finished her makeup, and put on her wig. She put her makeup kit back in her mattress and looked in her mirror, examining her work. Her makeup skills had been steadily improving, so she had achieved a better look than the last several times she had tried to dress up. She took a few more selfies, and then pulled up her chat with Whitefang.

She had actually gotten a message from her.

Whitefang: _Hey, what are you up to?_

Myrtenaster: _Not much, my family's out, so I put on makeup and stuff. I've really needed it lately._

Whitefang: _Have things been bad?_

Myrtenaster: _In a manner of speaking. I lost a few friends. They were awful friends, anyway. But it's just been really lonely._

Whitefang: _I'm sorry, that's awful. Has your family been bad?_

Myrtenaster: _Not in any new ways. Father's been keeping an eye on my work, as usual. He expects perfection from me. Always supposed to be a 100 percent average in school._

Whitefang: _That's impossible, even for the top tier of students._

Myrtenaster: _He doesn't care. There's no room for failure in his eyes. I need to be student president, pass all my classes with a full 100 percent, and excel in every single thing I do._

Whitefang:_ What happens if you don't?_

Myrtenaster: _Last time I got an A-, things got bad. He ended up hitting me._

Whitefang: _He did what? That fucking scumbag. I'm sorry, you deserve better than that._

Myrtenaster:_ It's ok._

Whitefang: _No, it's not. There's no excuse to treat your own damn child like that. You know what, forget this. We're in the same city, if he pulls something like that again, let me know. I can come help you._

Myrtenaster:_ I don't need you getting into trouble over this. He can be intimidating, and I don't want you getting caught up in it._

Whitefang: _I just can't believe someone would do that to their own kid. That pisses me off. Has anything else like it happened?_

Myrtenaster: _On occasion. Although... he hospitalized me lately. He ended up shoving me really hard and I had to go to the ER._

Whitefang: _I'm so sorry. God, I wanna get you away from all of that, you deserve so much better than that._

Myrtenaster: _I appreciate the thought, but there's not much that can be done. He's already threatened to use his connections to sabotage my job if I try to take a path he doesn't want._

Whitefang: _What a psychopath. Please, let me help. I don't want you living in this condition, I want to help._

Myrtenaster: _There's not really anything you can do._

Whitefang:_ Then I'll do the only thing I can. I'll be here any time you need. No matter what's going on, message me and I'm here. I promise._

Weiss smiled, taking a breath of relief. It was rare that she genuinely felt loved and cared about, but she knew that Whitefang cared.

Myrtenaster: _I appreciate that. It means a lot._

Whitefang: _Absolutely._

Myrtenaster: _If you don't mind, could you stay on for a bit and talk? I've been really lonely and I love talking to you, I don't care what it's about. I'd like to get my mind off of my father, though._

Whitefang: _Sure. I've been wondering, what's your username from?_

Myrtenaster: _It was a gift from my grandfather, it's a really unique rapier. It came with a nameplate, and it says "Myrtenaster", and it's one of my most prized possessions._

Whitefang: _It sounds German, is it a German design?_

Myrtenaster: _Maybe, I don't know for sure. I never got the chance to ask._

Weiss continued to chat for a decent hour, before Whitefang had to go attend to something. Weiss said her goodbyes, and switched to browsing social media. She had been at it for about twenty minutes when she was startled by the noise of the house's front door closing. She sat up, panic flooding her. She set down the phone, and was going to stand, when she froze. Once more, she froze like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to do in the face of danger. She sat there, hoping her father would leave her alone long enough for her to calm down, then change.

Luck, unfortunately, wasn't on her side.

"Warren," Jaques' voice called from down the hall, growing steadily closer. "It's been some time since we discussed your progress in your campaign for student president."

Her doorknob turned, and her blood seemed to freeze. She felt as though she couldn't move even an inch.

The door opened, and her father stepped in. He went silent the moment he saw her. She stared up at him, unable to break eye contact.

For a moment, he wore a look of pure befuddlement. Then that moment passed, and his jaw clenched. The vein on his forehead looked as though it was near bursting.

"Warren, what the hell is this?" Jaques asked. Whitley watched from behind him with interest.

"I," was all Weiss managed, as her vocal cords went silent.

"I should have known. Ever since your sister dressed you up as a child in that stupid dress, I was worried she broke you. She put you up to this, didn't she?" Jaques asked, his voice full of resentment. "Such a disgrace of a son. Wearing dresses and makeup."

He tore the wig from her head, throwing it onto the floor.

"So, this is what befalls my son? Is it homosexuality, or worse?" he asked, his lip curling. He leaned down to look Weiss in the eye, his face dangerously close.

Weiss, as with before, couldn't find her voice.

"I expect you to speak when I ask you a question," he said. "Did Winter buy you all of this? It isn't listed on your card."

He pulled his phone from his pocket, and began to search through information. After a few moments, he glared back at Weiss, having confirmed his suspicions.

"Both of you are such disappointments. Take all of that garbage off," he demanded. Weiss still remained frozen. "Now!" he barked. Weiss flinched, and finally moved again. She removed her wig cap, then reached for a change in clothes.

"Can I get some privacy?" she said, incredibly quietly.

"So you can hide all of that?" Jaques scoffed. Weiss swallowed hard, then took off the one shoulder top and the skirt, and slid off the pantyhose. Standing in just her briefs, she put on a polo and a pair of khakis. Jaques grabbed the clothes and stormed off. Weiss stood, panic hitting her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, standing. Suddenly her confidence found her, and she stormed after him. "That's not yours!"

"It was bought with my money, and being used by someone that is mine," he spat back. "So it very much is mine."

He stepped out and threw it all into a garbage bin, it all landed in a pile of banana peels and leftovers. He slammed the lid and stepped back in.

"There will be serious consequences for this, for both you and your sister," he said. "You will receive no allowance, I will be taking your phone, any other supplies you have, and your books. You will come home every day, do any homework you weren't good enough to get done earlier, do your chores, and then sit in silence until you've made up for this."

"Made up for what? Wearing clothes?" Weiss snapped. "I did nothing wrong!"

She was less than surprised when his palm impacted her face.

"You insult the family name. You want to be one of those freaks that doesn't know that gender they are. You want to be a silly book-writer instead of supporting the company. You've done many things wrong. And this is the worst of it. You are a boy, you aren't a girl."

"I'm not Warren Schnee!" Weiss yelled. "I'm tired of being Warren! I'm tired of being everything you want me to be, I want to be nothing like you!"

"You are Warren Schnee. That is the name that I gave you, and it's the only name you will ever get."

"My name is Weiss," Weiss said. "And I'm transgender whether you like it or not, father."

"You are not in a position to make that decision. You will not throw away your potential," he spat.

"My potential? Or the potential you've demanded I have to fit who you want me to be?" Weiss retorted. "It's my life and my body and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!"

"You are my son, and you cannot change that. You will not embarrass the family and company name," Jaques said. "You may be going through this phase at the moment, but it will not continue. You will not wear those stupid girl's clothes. You will not wear that awful face paint," he jeered. "You'll go to school and be exactly who you should be. And you will not continue to be some kind of freak."

"Or what? What, father? You'll keep me from getting a job? I'd rather work in fast food than have the life you want for me, I'd rather take anything."

"You don't know what you're saying. You're a child, you don't understand your place. This will pass. As for your sister, she is cut off. I will not pay for her lifestyle any longer. Her apartment, her education, her allowance. Those are all gone as a consequence of this. As a consequence of you."

Weiss' eyes went wide.

"You'd throw her out on the street?" Weiss asked.

"She is no longer my daughter for this betrayal of trust. She has manipulated you into this degeneracy. It will not be tolerated."

He stepped back into Weiss' room, and grabbed her phone. He grabbed her books, and grabbed anything else she had as a means of enjoyment. He searched the closet, then under the bed, finding the other clothes in a duffel bag. And then he stormed out, despite Weiss' protests, throwing away the duffel bag and putting the bin outside to be picked up the next morning, and confiscated the books and phone. Then he returned with a screwdriver, and removed the hinges on Weiss' door, putting her door in another room.

"You will earn back your privacy when you achieve presidency," he said. "Your phone, when you start at the company."

Weiss glared back, without words to throw, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Now go wash off your face," he said.

"Or what?" Weiss asked. "You've already taken everything from both myself and Winter."

"Or I will throw a jug of water on your face to wash it off myself," Jaques boomed. "Go. Now."

Weiss stood, moving into the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the shower. She had hardly made it into the shower before she began to weep without mercy. Tears flew down her face, tainted by the eyeliner. She already missed Whitefang, frustrated she would never get the chance to tell her goodbye. She worried for her sister, who had no warning about the disaster that was about to hit her. She sank to the floor, curled up at the bottom of her shower, despair clawing at her heart. Guilt flooded her, thinking about Winter living on the side of the street. It had been all Weiss' fault and she couldn't run from it. She had tried to do something right and immediately made things so much worse.

Weiss sobbed relentlessly. Everything felt more hopeless than it ever had been. She had no friends to talk to. No one to turn to. Nothing to save her.

No one would save her.

* * *

Weiss awoke the next morning, instantly reminded of the events of the previous night. She stayed in bed for several minutes, not caring to wake up until Jaques himself came in.

"You need to get going, your hair should be done and you should be out the door in ten minutes," he barked.

"So what?" Weiss asked, sitting up. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were irritated, having only slept for about an hour and a half throughout her crying.

"This isn't tolerable. It can get worse, if you let it. You think jobs are all I can take from you? I can take your food, I can take your room, I can take everything from you. You don't seem to be understanding that you don't have any rights here. I am your father and I make the decisions. And you will do as I say."

Weiss got out of bed, exasperated, but not looking to make her predicament worse. She put on her uniform and quickly ran a comb through her hair, then went down to the bus stop.

* * *

School was entirely different now than it had been, say, a month or two ago. Weiss rode to school in solitude, sat alone to eat her breakfast, headed to class, and didn't speak to anyone. It became pretty routine. The only thing she focused on were her grades, fearing that her father would deliver his threats to take her food from her.

Over the next few days, she struggled to put up some display of emotion. Her plans of fixing her mistakes had been scrambled, as she had a hard time focusing on any semblance of a plan now. Every time she tried, worries of what her sister was going through filled every molecule of her being, and she couldn't help but feel fear for the person that had helped her so much.

At one point, she ended up running into Mercury in the locker rooms after everyone else had left, an Mercury grabbed the opportunity to have a talk with Weiss.

"Hey," he said, stopping her in her tracks. She simply looked at him as acknowledgment. "You've looked like shit the last couple days. The hell's been going on?"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me," she said.

"I think you've done some fucked up, two faced shit," he said. "I can still recognize a bad situation when I see one. And I'm not gonna be your pal while you're still letting the past go unfixed, but I don't need to be your pal to give a shit about you. So what's been going on?"

Weiss sighed, sitting down and leaning against a locker.

"Father found out. He cut my sister off, so she's homeless now. He took my phone, all the clothes I'd been hiding, everything. Took my door, and told me if I keep acting like this he'll take away my food, too. Called me a freak about a dozen times. That phone was the only way I had to talk to my sister, and also to the only friend I've managed to make that actually cares about me. So yeah, I'm in a bad spot. And it doesn't look like it's getting any better any time soon."

"Shit," Mercury said, sitting by her. "That's rough. Your old man sounds just as bad as mine. I'm guessing you didn't really fall and hit your head?"

"Nope. Well, kind of. I was shoved, and hit my head as a result. He paid off the hospital staff to ignore anything I said about him being like this."

"Damn. Look, I know I've been pissy with you. But I'll cut you a break. I still think you need to make up for a lot of shit, but this is a pretty shitty hand to be dealt, so I'll go easy," he said.

"I don't care," Weiss said. "Nothing will get my sister out of this mess. Nothing will fix this. Think whatever you want about me. I didn't share all of that for pity."

"Hey," Mercury said. "You're spiraling. And you're gonna end up in a really dark place. You gotta fight for yourself or you're gonna end up in a really bad place you may not be able to make it out of."

"What bad place? I'm already in a bad place. What could be worse than this?" Weiss asked. "I don't want to be alive, Mercury. Everything is so bleak, it seems like every day it gets worse and worse. How is there any coming back from this?"

"I've been there too. Hell, I'm there a lot," Mercury said. "Life is really shitty, and there's no way to get around it. But I know I want to amount to more than a punching bag and an ashtray for my shitty old man. I don't fight because I want to, I fight because I don't have a choice. I don't accept giving up. That's no way for my story to end. And it's no way for yours to end either. At the end of the day, you're the only person that will always be able to fight for yourself. I can't always fight for you. Your sister can't always fight for you. This is your story, not theirs. Life has a lot of ups and downs, and there's nothing that's guaranteed. That means some scary shit, but it also means no matter how bad things are, there's always a chance that they could get better. Would you rather leave it a small chance, or get up and fight to make that chance more probable?"

"How?" Weiss asked. "How is this fixable?"

"Your old man doesn't control you. When you're eighteen, there's nothing he can do."

"Yes, there is," Weiss said. "He has money, he has connections, he told me he would make sure I couldn't get a job anywhere if I didn't do what he wanted me to with my life."

"That's an obstacle, not an ending," Mercury said. "What do you want to do with your life?"

"I don't know," Weiss said. "I have no clue, right now all I want is to be able to transition, I've got no idea what I want to do with my life."

"Then start working on that. Figure it out and start getting good at it. One bad reference is bad news but you can work around it. The fact of the matter is that even if your father was the richest man in the country, he still couldn't completely control you once you're a legal adult. If you want to get away from him you can just do it. As far as transitioning goes, there are things you can do. He has no control of you while you're here at school. You can be as feminine as you want, and he can't do shit about it," Mercury suggested. "Hell, you could get transition tips from Neon, makeup tips from half the women in the school, you have two different people who understand the struggles of being trans, and can help you."

"But he will know I'm doing it," Weiss said.

"How?" Mercury scoffed. "He's not here. He doesn't own the security footage. How would he know?"

"He's on good terms with some of the teachers. And I don't want him getting violent or taking it out on me," Weiss said.

"I'm not gonna tell you to go to the police, cause I've tried. They don't give a damn about half the kids here," Mercury said. Weiss looked to him inquisitively. "I tried a few years back, but they found some illegal shit on me and just kept threatening to run me in. So I just gave up and they backed off."

"So what do I do?" Weiss asked.

"You do it anyway. The teachers don't watch the cafeteria, the library, or any of that. He won't know literally every word you speak. Just be cautious about it."

"And what about people like Cardin?" Weiss asked.

"And people like you?" Mercury asked. "We've always dealt with shit like that, and we always will. And it won't stop when you graduate. Society is really shitty. And it just is that way. If you ever wanna come out, and transition, you're going to have to face it. I wish it was different, but it's not. I've been dealing with it, Neon's been dealing with it, Flynt has been dealing with it, and so have so many people here. The only thing that gets us through is each other. So I suggest when you come out, you make sure to make your amends, and apologize for a lot of shit, otherwise you'll be dealing with a lot of it alone."

"I just feel so scared," Weiss said.

"We're all scared. Would you rather keep suffering or be free, but exposed?" Mercury asked. And with that, he stood to walk away, leaving Weiss with much to contemplate.

* * *

**So, that's 3 chapters in one day! I've been on a writing spree tonight, anyways, I appreciate any and all criticism, and I love getting reviews so if you'd like to leave one, feel free!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Weiss was in class the next day when she got called to the office. She nervously stood and hurried to the admin room, darting across the school.

Upon arriving, one of the staff members waved her over.

"Warren, there's a call for you," the staff member stated, handing her the phone.

"Hello?" Weiss said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Weiss," Winter's voice replied. "I heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Winter? Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. I've packed everything up for the few days I have left of my lease. I'll be moving in with Ciel in her dorm. Don't worry about me, Weiss."

"But, your tuition-" Weiss began.

"Is taken care of. I'm doing very well at this university, and they've informed me that with or without my father's money, I am free to continue my education. I did, after all, receive several scholarships. Father just put icing on the cake. Ciel has agreed to drive me, as my car has been reclaimed. Unfortunately, I won't be able to come down very often anymore," Winter explained.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Weiss said. "I've been worried sick."

"I still have your clothes and makeup that you left here. I've packed it up and when I can I can bring it to you, unless you'd rather I wait until father can't get rid of them," Winter said.

"Yes, let's wait until then," Weiss said. "I probably can't be away from class for very long, so I probably need to get going soon."

"I understand," Winter said. "I just wanted to check on you, and let you know that I'm alright. I don't want you worrying about me, alright?"

"O-okay," Weiss said, uncertain.

"I love you, sister," Winter said. Weiss' heart warmed.

"I love you too," Weiss said. She reluctantly handed the phone back to the staff member. Taking a deep breath, she returned to class.

* * *

As usual, Weiss was in the library after she ate her lunch. At a nearby table, she saw Blake sitting with Yang and Ruby, Yang having just returned from her suspension. She had seen the group hanging out over the past couple days.

"I'm sorry about that fight," Blake said. "Disgusting that this school had been tolerating Cinder bullying Ruby."

"It really wasn't that bad," Ruby said.

"You were crying at one point," Yang said. "I'm not going to stand by and let someone do that to you."

"It's okay," Ruby began.

"No, it's not!" Blake snapped. "There's so much that's not okay."

"Whoa," Yang said. "Blake, is everything alright?"

"It's personal. I'm just worried, okay?" Blake said.

"About what?" Ruby asked.

"Like I said, it's personal. Can we just move on? I don't want to fixate on it," Blake said.

"Alright," Yang said. "So you two have been getting along well lately?"

"Yeah," Blake said. "I've always been kinda reclusive. My parents urged me to make some friends, so I'm in Jaune's tabletop now. But I got paired with Ruby in our science class."

"And I got this book to open," Ruby joked. "Turns out we both love anime!"

"Did she start talking about My Hero Academia?" Yang asked.

"It's a great show!" Ruby said. "It's so good!"

"Uh oh, I've gotten her started," Yang said, patting Ruby on the head.

Weiss tuned out, feeling more depressed than anything else at the friendships she wished she could participate in. She tried to focus on her schoolwork, which got more and more difficult as negative emotion welled inside of her.

Not even the critical side of her mind had anything to keep her occupied, it was simply a well of despair she felt trapped in. She knew that at the end of the day, she'd return home to do her chores and homework, and then sit in silence until morning. And then repeat it again. And again.

Weiss sighed, putting her head in her hands. She felt as though she was going insane. She wanted to break the cycle, but felt hopeless to.

She thought of the possibilities of escaping, trying to use Mercury's words to aid her, but it was all in vain, she always returned to the grim mindset that surrounded her.

* * *

"I told you, I expect progress!" Jaques boomed, as Weiss scrubbed the dishes.

"I'm trying!" she said. "I told you, it's nearly impossible for someone in my grade to get that role!"

"You're a Schnee," he said. "You are supposed to be elite! Another disappointment you bring to me. Your grades have been slipping, you have made no progress on becoming student president, you are throwing away your potential, and you want to spend your time crossdressing to pretend you're someone you're not," Jaques jeered.

"I'm doing everything I can to meet your standards!" Weiss said.

"You aren't doing enough. You got an eighty five percent on your english test. An eighty five percent! Deplorable!" he seethed. "You are supposed to be elite, not a failure!"

"Well maybe if I wasn't having to worry about my sister I'd be able to focus on my tests!" Weiss snapped.

"She dug her grave, not me," he said. "And you are to excel regardless of circumstance. Improve your damn grades. I will tolerate no less than a perfect hundred percent from here on out. I can see I've been too lenient with you."

"Too lenient?" Weiss scoffed. "How many fathers do you know of that are as violent to their children as you?"

"Oh, is that what you'd like?" Jaques asked. "Shall I kiss your boo-boos and raise you sheltered, tell you it's okay to amount to nothing, how about I grab you a blanket to protect you from the scary world? As a matter of fact, I should do all of your chores, as they're too scary for you," Jaques ranted.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Weiss spat. "You hit me when you don't approve of me! That isn't okay!"

"Oh, are you that fragile?" Jaques laughed. "If you can't take that, then truly the world is too much for you."

Weiss wanted to scream. She slammed her eyes shut, rallying herself. She took a deep breath, and then focused on cleaning the dishes, rather than fighting an unwinnable battle with her father.

"Oh, now you're ignoring me?" Jaques said. "You truly are just a child. Like I said, no less than perfect from now on. Understood?"

"Understood," Weiss said through gritted teeth. She desperately wished she had Whitefang to talk to about this, she missed having her friend to help her. Weiss wondered if she had tried to contact her yet, and if she was worried about her.

* * *

Blake sighed as she checked her phone, as she brushed her hair. The morning air gnawed on Blake's nerves, causing her to shiver as she reached for a jacket. She opened discord, double checking to ensure there hadn't been any updates.

Whitefang: _Good morning, how have you been?_

Whitefang: _Hey, you didn't see my message today, is everything alright?_

Whitefang: _Hey, I haven't heard from you in a little while, are you okay?_

Whitefang:_ I'm kinda worried about you, please let me know that you're okay._

Whitefang: _I've been thinking about you. I really miss you. I really hope that nothing really bad happened. If you ever get these, please tell me if you're okay._

Whitefang: _If I did something that upset you, I'm sorry. Please talk to me, I'm really worried about you._

Whitefang: _Hey. I miss you. I'm worried about you. I really hope you're okay._

Blake's heart ached, seeing how many days had passed without an update. It was a little over a week now. She had constantly felt anxious about her friend, terrified something awful had happened to her.

She stepped out into her living room, again seeing her dad eating oatmeal.

"Blake, you've been acting off lately," he said, cutting straight to the point. "Have we been pushing you too far to befriend people?"

"No, dad," Blake said. "You know that friend online I told you about?" He nodded. "She stopped messaging about a week ago. I'm really worried, she was in a really bad spot."

Rather than replying aloud, Ghira simply pulled her into a hug.

"What if something really bad happened to her?" Blake asked.

"Blake," Ghira began. "You have such a compassionate heart. I know you're worried. Are there any ways to get ahold of her that you haven't used?"

"She never gave me a phone number, and I never knew her actual name, just her username," Blake said.

"I know this is a very difficult time for you," Ghira said. "Whatever happens, your mother and I will help in any way we can."

"I appreciate that," Blake said. "I just really hope she's okay."

* * *

Blake sat down for her fourth period science class, with Ruby right next to her.

"Hey," Ruby said. "Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing," Blake sighed. "It's all I can think about."

"I'm sorry, Blake," Ruby said.

"Thank you for keeping this between us," Blake said. "I just... I had to open up to someone about it. I felt like I was going insane bottling it up. I'm so worried about her. I just know she was in a really dangerous situation. And then nothing. I try not to think about it, I've tried reading, I've tried video games, I've tried music, nothing keeps my mind off of it for more than a few minutes."

"We'll find out what happened," Ruby said. "Look, if anything really bad happened to her, it'd be in the news, right?"

"Yeah," Blake said.

"Then, if we don't hear anything there, we know she's at least alive and somewhat okay," Ruby said. "If you want, we can use what she told you about herself to try to figure out who she is."

"Yeah," Blake said. "If it turns out that she's okay, I'll let it go. But I need to make sure."

"So, what did she tell you?"

"She's trans," Blake said. "We know she lives in Boise, because I met her in a local server. With her being trans, she probably presents as male on social media."

"Okay, what else?" Ruby asked.

"She has a younger brother and an older sister. I think those are her only siblings."

"So, we're looking for a middle child, presenting as male, in Boise, that also goes to school, so probably given what you've mentioned earlier, between the ages of fourteen to eighteen," Ruby said. "That gives us a good starting point."

"Yeah, I feel like there's an answer staring me in the face," Blake said. "It feels like it should be easy, but the pieces just won't come together."

"Give it time," Ruby said. "Whenever I get that feeling, I just give it anywhere from a few hours to a few days."

"And what if she doesn't have a few days?" Blake asked. "I feel so dumb, I feel like I'm missing something super obvious."

Ruby gave her a look of sympathy.

"I'm here to help," Ruby said. "At lunch we can try writing everything down, maybe that'll help."

"Yeah," Blake said. "Maybe."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. The three of them got nowhere at lunch, Blake wrote it out and stared at the paper for what felt like years. Yang and Ruby had tried to help but ultimately, all they could do was be supportive of Blake.

It was infuriating, it felt like she had all the pieces she needed to solve the puzzle, and she just lacked the knowledge of where to put them. She felt like she was struggling to solve a murder mystery book or a difficult problem on a test. Like the facts were there, she just didn't know how to use them.

Every time she felt like she had come close to figuring out the answer, it slipped away faster than it had come. She felt herself becoming short with everyone as it filled more and more of her thoughts.

She had almost finished the day, with only her eighth period math class left. She had made it through the long class, despite the feeling that time was moving at a tenth the speed it normally was, when another infuriating occurrence seemed to yank her away. Their tests were handed back, Blake having scored a ninety three percent total. Most of the class seemed to be okay with their scores, but Warren, who was seated not too far away, looked down at his score and began fussing, unable to keep still. As the bell rang, he stood to approach the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Ironwood," he said.

"Yes, Warren," Ironwood said, sitting back in his desk.

"I think there's been some kind of mistake. You gave me a ninety five on this test," he said.

"Listen, Warren. You've always been a straight A student. And you're doing fine, you've excelled in my class since day one. But not every test will be perfect. You did, after all, make a few mistakes."

"No, no, you don't understand, I need a hundred," Warren said. "I need it."

"I'd be happy to let you retake the test in a week, but as it stands, that is your final score," Mr. Ironwood said.

"I can't," Warren said. "Is there any way I could get it to a perfect grade? I need it now."

"You're really so entitled," Blake began. "That you'll just straight up demand a perfect grade you didn't earn? It's still an A plus, let it go!"

"I never asked your opinion," Warren snapped.

"There's no need to argue," Mr. Ironwood said to both students. "Warren, like I said, you are free to retake the test after a week, just like the rest of my students. But I will not allow special treatment for anyone, regardless of their standing."

"I-" Warren began.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Blake spat. "When the world decides you are no longer entitled to everything for free?"

Warren turned and stormed from the classroom. Blake followed closely, following all the way to the bus. She sat next to him to continue.

"Leave me alone already," Warren demanded. "You've made your point."

"I'm sick of everything you've been up to," Blake interrupted. "You need to let it go, and just accept the damn grade."

"Why are you always so obsessed with everything I do?" Warren snapped.

"Because you step on everyone, and I'm not going to just let that go," Blake retorted. "You're homophobic, transphobic, you've bullied so many of the people I care about, you constantly act like you're so much better than everyone else, and I'm not going to take it anymore! I'm at the end of my patience, with all of your bullshit."

"Just leave me alone," Warren said.

"Like you left everyone alone?" Blake snapped. "You didn't show any mercy to Neon, or Mercury, or Flynt, or Coco and Velvet. You didn't show any mercy to Yang and Ruby. Every one of them deserves an apology, but you don't even care about what you did to them!"

"Are you done?" Warren asked. "Because I'm dealing with way too much right now to deal with this, too."

"Why?" Blake scoffed. "Because you didn't get a perfect grade? Is it that difficult for you to accept that you're not perfect? You're going to throw a tantrum and try to demand that people alter your grade for you?"

"You have no clue what you're talking about," Warren said.

"I think I very much do," Blake said.

"Then go talk to one of your friends about it. But leave me the hell alone," Warren spat.

"What, one of the friends from my books?" Blake asked. "Or do you forget that you used that one on me? There's so many people you've treated like garbage! I guess it runs in your family!"

The bus neared their stop, and Warren stood.

"You've already made your point," Warren said. "Homophobic, transphobic, etc, etc."

The two of them stepped off.

"I shouldn't be surprised, after all. Your sister must have taught you how to throw people away."

Blake glared at Warren, as Warren stopped.

"You shut up about Winter," Warren said. Warren turned to face Blake.

"Seriously? You're defending her? You really stick to family, then," Blake said. "It's okay, because when your sister threw Illia away, people like me were there to catch her. And I really hope your sister ends up suffering for treating her like that."

"Shut up!" Warren said, louder, as he stepped towards Blake.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that too far? Because it apparently wasn't when you bullied Ruby about her older sister. You're so entitled, you're so convinced that your family is the best thing to have graced the earth and it's disgusting! You follow in your father's footsteps like your life depends on it, how does it feel to be nothing but a carbon copy of him?" Blake snapped.

"Shut. Up."

"Make me!" Blake said. "Or prove me wrong. Like I said a while back, name one difference between you and him!"

"Shut. Up."

"There is none. You're just an entitled boy, judgmental of everyone but himself, who has never experienced any actual pain or hardship!" Blake said. "And then you make fun of the people who have!"

"You think I've never experienced pain or hardship? You don't know anything about me!" Warren yelled, tears streaming from his eyes. "Your family loves you! I've never known what that feels like! I only know my father forcing me to follow in his footsteps! I don't want to! But I have no choice! You think I've never known discrimination? My own father calls me a freak on a regular basis because I'm not the son he wanted! He gave me this scar when I told him I wanted nothing to do with him, and when he found out about who I really am, he took everything from me! He took my phone, he took my sister, he took my door, he took my clothes, he took everything! I don't have it nearly as easy as you! So don't tell me I'm entitled! I only even care about this stupid grade because if I don't get perfect grades, father doesn't let me eat!"

Blake reeled. Just like that, the pieces of the puzzle came together. She felt the ground seem to destabilize. She felt like an idiot for missing it. Her friend had been ten feet away so many of the times she had been worrying.

_So, we're looking for a middle child, presenting as male, in Boise, that also goes to school, so probably given what you've mentioned earlier, between the ages of fourteen to eighteen_.

_Shame. Warren used to be a sweet kid, back when we were young. I guess he learned a lot from his sister_

Blake stared, her mouth slightly open.

"Myrtenaster?" Blake slowly asked.

* * *

**And my evil little self is going to leave it there for the day. Four chapters in one day, I'm proud of that. Anyways, as usual, I appreciate all reviews and criticism, and I'll get back to y'all with chapter 10 in a couple days.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed so far! I really appreciate your kind words!**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

"Myrtenaster?" Blake slowly asked. Weiss froze. The significance of that word could only mean one thing. Weiss stepped back.

"No," she said. "I told all of my deepest secrets to you?"

Blake stared, not moving.

Weiss' heart sank. The person she had relied on so heavily had such a low opinion of her? She had been told by Blake so many times that she was just like her father. Just like that, everything heartwarming "Whitefang" had said to her seemed to evaporate.

"I..." Blake stammered. "I didn't know..."

"You didn't know when you had kind words to say that you were saying them about a Schnee?" Weiss said. "I'm sure based on what you say to me at school that if you'd known it was me you would have told me about how entitled I am. I should never have told you all of my secrets. I can't believe I trusted you with everything!"

Weiss turned off and ran, sobbing. Yet another lifeline cut.

"Wait!" Blake called. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" Weiss asked, stopping to face her.

"I meant I didn't know when I said you were entitled, that you've been through so much," Blake said. "I'm sorry."

Weiss sat on a nearby bench and buried her head in her hands, tears flowing through her fingers. Blake sat by her.

"I'm so sorry," Blake said. "I never should have said you were like him. If I'd known everything you were going through..."

"Is that what determines what I'm worth?" Weiss asked. "What I've been through?"

She knew she was being unreasonable to Blake, but she had been sinking and had gone into full self destructive mode.

"No! That's not- no, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. Look, I messed up, and I'm sorry. Please, I've been so worried about you. I've been worried sick, I want to help you," Blake said.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Because I've seen who you really are, and I care about you so much. I don't even know your real name, just the name he gave you. I know you're in pain, I know things are really bad, I can't stand the thought of sitting here and letting you go through it alone," Blake said.

"You... you really care?" Weiss asked.

"I promise," Blake said, looking her right in the eyes.

"Weiss," she said. "My name is Weiss."

"Weiss," Blake repeated. "I love it, that's such a beautiful name."

Weiss sank further into her hands.

"Everything's such a mess, Blake," she said. "He found out I'm trans. He threw everything away, he cut off Winter, and he's been threatening to take away my food and bed if I don't get perfect grades from now on."

"Weiss..." Blake said. "I... god, I wish I'd known. I wish I could have been here for you through all of that. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know. I buried who I was really well. I was so scared of people finding out I was Weiss, that I acted like father as much as possible. I hurt people, I bullied people... Blake, am I a bad person?" Weiss asked, looking to her friend.

"No," Blake said, almost instantly. "You were scared. Your father is a monster and if he'd known... well, we know what would have happened."

"He looks at me like I'm not even human," Weiss said. "Winter was the same way. Illia came out as lesbian, and Winter was scared of father's reaction, so she distanced herself. He can be so intimidating..."

Blake stared down at the ground.

"I dated Illia for a while. All I heard was what it did to her, and I'll admit, it was part of my grudge against you," Blake said.

The two of them stayed quiet for a moment.

"It feels good to talk to you in person," Weiss said. "I wish it could happen more."

"Why can't it?" Blake said. "We go to the same school. We share a bus route. We can talk so much more now."

"But I've hurt all of your friends," Weiss said.

"You said a while ago you wanted to fix that but didn't know how, right?" Blake said. Weiss nodded. "I may be able to help with that. I can be at your side for each apology. I can help you with all of it."

"You'd do that?" Weiss asked.

"Of course. You're my best friend," Blake said. Weiss' eyes went wide, and her face contorted with confusion.

"Your best friend?" Weiss asked.

"We talked about so many deep and private things," Blake said. "I've never trusted anyone else with that. Just because I didn't know you were you for a while doesn't mean I want nothing to do with you. I still really want my friend back."

Weiss lost control of her tears, and Blake held her in her arms.

"You're not alone, Weiss."

"Thank you," Weiss sobbed.

* * *

Whether she had wanted to or not, Weiss knew she had to return to her father's house. She had shared a long several minutes embracing Blake, all of the hostility from a few moments prior having evaporated in trade for Blake protectively holding her friend.

When Weiss stood to leave, Blake didn't stop her, but wore an expression clearly pleading for her to stay. It took all of Weiss' willpower not to cave to that request, fearing her destination, but she mustered her strength and did what she needed to.

The walk home was a much quicker one than she would have liked. It was a very short five minutes, and she knew she was already late due to her conversation with Blake. Returning home after that left her with a bittersweet feeling, she felt both reassurance at the thought of having her friend here for her in person, and terror at the thought of facing her father.

Her heart sank further, seeing her Jaques' car parked in the garage during her approach. She sighed, opening the door and stepping in.

"You're late," Jaques said without hesitation, in the middle of using his phone.

"I got caught up on the way home," she said.

"I saw the school reports. I thought I had made myself clear," he said. "Do your chores, and then I have homework for you. You will not be eating dinner tonight."

Weiss didn't argue, unable to stomach his fury tonight.

"Yes, father," she said.

"You have several books and assignments about business, and I expect them done by one week from now. There will be no distractions. I will still permit your bed for now, however, if you continue to disappoint me, I will take that back as well. You can earn your food back by tomorrow if all of your assignments are flawless," Jaques said.

"Yes, father," Weiss said.

"Good. Now, it's your night for the dishes, the trash needs taken out, the bathrooms need cleaned, and I expect the house to be swept and vacuumed, as well as the windows washed. You have twenty assignments, a test, and three textbooks roughly two thousand pages each and a week to do it, so you had best get to it."

Weiss nodded and scuttled to begin on her chores, the stress of making his time constraints giving her a headache.

* * *

When the alarm clock rang out in the morning, Weiss felt sick. She had only gotten two hours of sleep due to the work she was focusing on. She had progressed a significant way through one of the textbooks and completed a few assignments, as well as having completed all of her leftover homework that had stockpiled from her recent inability to focus.

Unfortunately, she knew she would not be able to stay home. The only sick days she had ever gotten in her life were the two days she had been in the hospital for her scar. Aside from that, her father had required perfect attendance, and she knew it wouldn't change now.

She rose, throwing on her clothes and moving to the bathroom to splash water on her face. She thought to the makeup kit that she still had tucked in between her mattresses. It was the last piece of femininity she could hang onto, as her father had taken her phone and clothes. At the same time, it was for that exact reason that she was too scared to use it. She knew that if she risked him seeing it, she could lose that, too.

She sighed, running a comb through her hair. Then she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, sluggishly walking to the bus stop.

Already at the bus stop was Blake, who was leaning against a stop sign, waiting for her. Weiss smiled, shivering in the dark and cold morning air.

"Weiss," Blake said. "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you," she said. She stumbled over to Blake, sitting on a large rock nearby.

"You look really tired, is everything okay?" Blake asked.

"No," Weiss said. "I'm hungry, and exhausted. I only got two hours of sleep and I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. Father kept true to his word, and also assigned me so many personal projects with ridiculous deadlines, that I have to cut time out of my sleep if I am ever to make his requirements."

"Are you kidding?" Blake scoffed. "Weiss, I'm so sorry. I can't believe someone would treat their daughter that way. That's disgusting."

"The good news is I no longer have to do Whitley's chores, because he has nothing to blackmail me with anymore," Weiss said. Blake didn't seem relieved, however.

"You shouldn't have to be doing all of this anyway. You should be able to live your own life," Blake said.

"Last night, you said you'd be willing to help me fix my mistakes?" Weiss said. "Does that still hold?"

"Absolutely," Blake said. "I know you dug yourself into a deep hole trying to stay in the closet. I'll help you get out."

Weiss smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said. "Off the top of my head, I need to apologize to Flynt, Ruby, Yang, Coco, Velvet, and Pyrrha."

"What about Mercury and Neon?" Blake asked. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to guilt you."

"I already talked to them about it. As far as Neon's telling me, she wasn't hurt by it. Mercury just said he'll forgive me when he sees more effort from me. Which is fair," Weiss said.

"Ruby is incredibly forgiving, so is Velvet," Blake said. "Yang and Coco will be a bit harder. Flynt and Pyrrha can vary based on circumstance."

"Regardless of how easy it'll be, I need to apologize to everyone," Weiss said.

"I know," Blake said. "I'm just thinking, you'll need a level of confidence to be able to face these mistakes. So if we start with Ruby and Velvet, you can build your confidence."

"That might make it a little easier," Weiss said. The bus came down the street, coming to a stop in front of the pair. Blake led Weiss to an empty seat, and the two of them sat side by side. This immediately warranted strange looks from many of the passengers.

Melanie and Miltia especially stared in befuddlement, having seen the two fight often.

"Really, Warren? You're choosing her over your friends?" Miltia asked.

"No," Weiss said. "I'm choosing my friend over you."

"And since when is she your friend?" Melanie scoffed.

"Since we had a long talk," Blake said.

With that, the twins fell silent, and with a huff, proceeded to move to the back of the bus.

* * *

Weiss was ever so eager to grab breakfast as the students funneled into the cafeteria. She and Blake sat down in an empty section, once again drawing the gaze of the school. The crowd of people staring looked as though they would swallow Weiss whole, and she looked down to her food.

"They're just surprised," Blake sighed.

"Yeah, you could say that," Yang's voice said from behind Blake. Blake turned, laying eyes on Yang and Ruby, who were looking at Blake and Weiss in confusion.

"This is... odd," Ruby said.

"Just the other day you wanted to tear his head off," Yang said. "And what, now you're his friend?"

Blake turned to Weiss quickly, leaning in.

"Ruby knows that the person I was worrying about yesterday is trans," Blake whispered. "She doesn't know that's you. Can I tell her, or would you rather I didn't? It's your decision."

Weiss took a deep breath.

"Let me apologize to them both first, and then you can tell them. I want it to be genuine, if they're going to forgive me, I don't want it to be out of pity. I need to earn their forgiveness."

Blake nodded.

"It's a long story," Blake said.

"Can I talk to you two, actually?" Weiss asked. Ruby and Yang sat, awkwardly observing Weiss as if she was about to burst into flame.

"I guess," Yang said. "But if you wanna start shit, I swear to god."

"No," Weiss said. "I'm not looking to start anything. I've been unfair to you both. I've said a lot of things to you two, and about you two, that were really vile, and it's not okay. I'm trying to make a lot of things right, because I've hurt a lot of people. And I'd like to fix what I did with both of you. I'm sorry for bullying you, Ruby. I'm sorry for insulting your sister, especially in the ways that I did so. And Yang, I'm sorry for being so rude and spiteful towards you. If there's anything I can do to fix this, I'd like to."

The sisters were certainly taken aback.

"I accept your apology," Ruby said, with little hesitation. "I'd love to start over with you."

"Hang on," Yang said. "Why? Why are you trying to fix this, you've never cared before."

"I was never proud of how I acted. I pretended to be, but I knew that the way I treated everyone was terrible. And lately, I've gotten fed up with myself. I'm done acting like I did before. I never want to be that person again. I despised myself for all of it, for a long time. I'm sorry it took this long for me to try to change."

"Okay," Yang said. "I'll give you a chance, but I still don't know if I can trust you. If I see anything suggesting that you're still who you used to be-"

"If I end up being like who I used to be, then I hope you'd break my nose," Weiss said.

"I still don't understand," Yang said. "Why would you act like that if you didn't like it?"

"I had some secrets that I was trying really hard to bury. I did so the only way I knew how. I acted as unapproachable as possible. Specifically in ways that would make it difficult to believe my secret even if you did find out," Weiss said.

"If anything, now I'm more confused," Yang said.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you two something. This is something that matters a lot to me, and could really hurt if it got out, that being said, I can't say I'd blame you if you shared it. I've done the same before," Weiss said. "I still hope you'll help me keep this secret. Here goes. I've never actually voluntarily told anyone this in person before. You know me as Warren. I prefer Weiss. I'm transgender."

Ruby's eyes widened immediately, and she looked to Blake.

"Yes, Ruby," Blake said. "This is her."

"You're trans?" Yang asked. "But, Mercury and Neon..."

"Like I said," Weiss said. "I didn't want people knowing. If I acted transphobic, people wouldn't think I was transgender. I was scared of people knowing and because of that I got really toxic."

"I know she said you'd have every right to," Blake said. "But please don't out her. She knows she's messed up and she's going to fix it, but she needs to be able to come out at her own pace."

"Why would I get to?" Weiss asked. "I robbed Mercury of that."

"And you're doing what you can to fix it," Blake said. "But you need to be in an emotionally healthy environment at least some of the time. Just because you feel really guilty doesn't mean you deserve any of what happened to you."

"So, your name is Weiss?" Yang asked. "I'm assuming she/her?"

"Yes," Weiss said.

"Like I said, I'll give you a chance," Yang said. "I'd like to try to be friends. But again, I'm not going to let you act like you did. If you really want to fix all of this, then I respect the hell out of that. But I really don't like getting duped. So I really hope, for both our sakes, that this is genuine."

"I promise," Weiss said. "I want nothing more than to be a better person."

* * *

Weiss didn't get any more opportunities to make amends until lunch. She and Blake had eaten and then gone up to discuss books, and had made it halfway across the library when they saw the couch, which had Flynt, Coco, and Velvet all seated there. Almost as a sense of irony, Henry and the twins were seated a few tables away.

"Alright," Weiss said, taking a deep breath.

"Do you think you can take all three of them at once?" Blake asked.

"I'm going to try. I have to. Whether I can take it or not, it's the right thing to do," Weiss said. So, with her exhausted mind racing with anxiety, she stepped over to the couch, and took a seat on one of the single chairs nearby.

All three of them instantly looked up, with Flynt and Coco both suspiciously eyeing her and Velvet nervously taking a quick glance, then looking slightly down as to not make eye contact.

"May I talk to you three for a few minutes?" Weiss asked.

"What the hell do you want?" Coco asked. A protective arm wrapped around Velvet, comforting her.

"I want to apologize for gossiping about all of you, spreading rumors, and bullying you. I'm not proud of it and I'd like to become a better person. I understand if you don't believe me. I don't ask that you do, I would just like to do what I can to make it right," Weiss said.

There was a long moment of tension as they considered Weiss' words.

"I appreciate the apology," Flynt said. "But you know that I'm not the one I want an apology for. Neon's the one you said way worse things about."

"He apologized to me, like, the same day," Neon said from one of the other chairs, her lap full of comic books. "We had P. E. together and when we were running the track, he apologized."

"I'm sorry it took me this long," Weiss said, looking to Neon. "But I'm trying."

Neon smiled.

"Told you you could do it," she said.

"I guess I don't know you like I thought I did," Flynt said. "Why'd you act so opposed to the idea when I talked to you about it?"

"It's complicated," Weiss said.

"Well, you've done right by what I asked, so I'll be a man and hold up my end. Apology accepted," Flynt said.

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"You've said a lot of things that can't just be taken back," Coco cut in. "It takes more than words to fix this."

"Then what can I do?" Weiss asked.

"I need to see more. I need to see that you're actually sorry. Anyone can say that, but if you mean it, your actions will back it up," Coco said.

"I understand. Then I hope I can make it up to you," Weiss said. "For what it's worth, I should never have bullied the two of you."

"No, you shouldn't have," Coco said.

"Coco," Velvet said. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"And I'm willing to give one, once I believe he won't use that other chance to be just as cruel. Until then, I can't trust this," Coco said.

"It's alright," Weiss said. "You're not being unreasonable. I won't throw away the chance to make this up to you."

Weiss stood, and she and Blake continued to look for books to discuss, avoiding judgmental glares from Henry and the twins in the process.

* * *

Weiss hung onto the positive energy of the progress she had made to get her through that day's chores and work. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't managed perfect grades, once again, so she was going without dinner for the second night in a row. The lunch she had eaten had already started to wear off as she began her homework, and she knew getting this work done would be an uphill battle.

Much to her frustration, she struggled to keep up with yesterday's pace, and ended up getting the same amount done at the cost of almost all of the time to sleep she had. She ended up finishing with fifty-three minutes until her alarm would be going off, and she decided to try to make the most of it, passing out in bed.

* * *

Weiss' head felt like it was going to split wide open this time when her alarm clock screamed out. It was as if the sound was thrice magnified, and the exhausted young woman slammed her hand on the dismiss button, eyes twitching with fatigue. She got to her feet and stumbled to the light switch, flicking it on and immediately regretting her decision. Her vision went bright, seeming to burn into her retinas. She winced, collapsing onto her bed, moments from vomiting. She was sure that if she had any food in her, she would have.

Taking a moment to catch her bearings, she hurried to the shower to attempt to wake herself up. The moment the warm water hit her face, she felt a bit better, letting the warmth engulf her.

Feeling her face, she sighed, knowing she had fallen behind in shaving as she now had stubble built. Her hair, on the other hand, had grown a bit, about an inch and a half since she had been in the hospital. If she angled it straight down her face, it now obscured a significant portion of her vision, as it stopped around her lower eyelids. She gladly took the victory, vowing to herself that her father would not force her into another haircut.

After shaving, she got dressed and combed her hair intricately to obscure its true length. Then she stepped out, and, grabbing a jacket, hurried out the door.

The november morning atmosphere threatened to freeze the water in her hair as she rushed to the bus stop, wishing she had dried off a bit better. Her breath was visible as it left her mouth, as she rubbed her hands to warm them. All she could hear in the absent night was her own shivering, and her footsteps hitting the sidewalk. She already felt the energy gained from the shower wearing off, faster than normal thanks to the cold.

"Weiss!" Blake called, hurrying over to her. "Morning!"

"Hi, Blake," Weiss said. "Not so loud, please."

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"I wish. I didn't even get an hour's worth of sleep thanks to all of those assignments."

"I'm sorry," Blake said, pulling the Schnee into a warm embrace.

"It's alright," Weiss said. "Being here with a good friend helps."

Her comment was met with a smile, as Weiss sat down once more on the boulder.

"Are you going to be okay on the bus?" Blake asked. "It's going to be super noisy."

"I know," Weiss said. "I'm not looking forward to it, or the bright cafeteria. On the other hand, food sounds really good."

"Did he not feed you again?" Blake asked, anger rising in her voice.

"I didn't meet his requirements again," Weiss said. Blake fumed, gritting her teeth. Weiss shrunk away slightly, the anger unnerving her.

"That asshole, I'm so fed up with him treating you like this," Blake spat. She turned to see Weiss, and her expression changed upon seeing Weiss' anxiety. "Weiss? I'm not mad at you."

"I know," Weiss said. "I just have a hard time with people's anger sometimes."

Blake sat down beside Weiss and embraced her again.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I'm really worried about you, and I just want you treated better, okay?" she said. "I'm not angry with you at all."

Weiss took a few breaths, regaining her composure.

"Okay," she said. "Thank you for caring about what happens to me. Not very many people have before."

* * *

Weiss and Blake trudged toward the school, eager to get away from the freezing air.

"Blake, Warren," Neon chirped, jogging up to them. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm great, how about you?" Blake politely asked.

"Oh, I'm doing splendid! Anyways, Nora and I noticed you're super out of it," she said, looking towards Weiss.

"I didn't get much sleep," Weiss said, a combination of the cold and her exhaustion making her speech difficult.

"We may be able to help," Neon said. "You ever heard of Bang?"

"Isn't that that super caffeinated energy drink people are drinking lately?" Blake asked.

"Yup! Nora and I practically live off the stuff, and I got a spare in my backpack," Neon said.

Weiss stopped dead in her tracks as Neon's words made her aware of a lack of weight she had been carrying.

"No..." Weiss said. "My backpack, I forgot my backpack!"

Blake looked to Weiss, horror dawning on her face.

"If I can't get my homework in," Weiss began.

"We'll figure it out, okay?" Blake said, as Neon watched the conversation.

"Okay," Weiss said, slowly walking once more towards the school.

"Aaanyways," Neon awkwardly said. "If you want a Bang, I'd have no issue sparing one. Probably wanna wait til you're inside, though, they're ice cold."

"I'd appreciate it," Weiss said. Nora hurried up behind Neon, her own energy drink already half drank, resting in her gloved hand.

"Hey, guys," Nora said. "So, I might have missed something, but when did you two become friends?"

"It's a long story," Blake said. "One that isn't entirely something we're comfortable sharing."

Nora eyed the two of them, curiously.

"Are you two dating?" she asked.

Weiss immediately blushed, becoming incredibly flustered.

"Me and Blake?" Weiss stammered. "N-no, we're just friends."

The thought of being Blake's girlfriend flooded her mind, and she had no clue what she thought of it. She had felt really close to Blake lately, and Blake had always, without failure, responded within a minute or two when Weiss needed her on discord, when Weiss had a way to access it, anyway. But that could also just mean exactly what they had both thought prior, that they are just good best friends. The only thing Weiss knew for sure was that in this mental state, she would never be able to come to a conclusion.

"Nora, just because we hang out together doesn't mean we're dating. Are you and Neon dating just because you always hang out together?" Blake asked.

"While I wouldn't protest the idea," Neon giggled. "Nora's head over heels for someone else."

"I am not," Nora immediately said. Neon pointed forward to Jaune and Ren, who were walking several yards ahead.

"Jaune?" Blake asked.

"No," Neon said, putting her palm on her face. "Ren."

"Neon!" Nora said, in a semi-playful tone, blushing deep crimson.

"What, you can dish it but you can't take it?" Neon joked, smiling wide. Nora simply rolled her eyes, and kept walking.

Before long, the group ended up in the cafeteria, and Neon produced a tall black can with a vibrant blue logo from her backpack.

"Go easy, especially if you're not used to caffeine," Neon said, handing the can to Weiss.

"Thank you," Weiss said, and the four sat down together.

"So, I heard you've been making amends around," Nora said as Weiss opened the can and took a drink.

Immediately, she felt herself return to full coherence, and it felt like energy jolted through her muscles, and a slight queasy feeling building in her stomach.

"Um," Weiss said, semi reeling from the drink. "Yeah. I've been trying to make up for who I've been the last several years."

"That's really cool," Nora said.

"Really?" a curious voice asked from behind. Weiss turned to watch Pyrrha sit beside her.

"Yes, and speaking of which," Weiss said. "I owe you an apology as well. When you stood up for Flynt and Neon, I participated in bullying you for doing so. In addition, gossip about you spread partially thanks to me, and I'm sorry. You only ever did what was right and I lashed out at you for it."

Pyrrha gave a warm smile.

"I'm glad to see you're in a healthier social circle," Pyrrha said. "I know not everyone is willing to offer second chances, but I'll happily support anyone who wants to improve."

"Thank you," Weiss said, taking another drink of her Bang. She happily joined her new friends in chatting throughout the morning, feeling less alone than ever before.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I'll have another chapter out soon. All reviews and criticism are, as always, welcome and appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise****! Brand new chapter for you guys, cause I felt like writing more today. Also, trigger warning for transphobia specifically oriented around a nonbinary individual.**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Between food and caffeine, Weiss managed to persist throughout the day, and managed to convince a majority of the teachers to accept the assignments without penalty a day late, just once, due to her standing prior. She knew that she still wouldn't be making her father's absurd requirements for the night, and had come to terms with that, reluctantly. She still wasn't comfortable with it by any means, but she knew better than to try to argue again. He wouldn't budge- he never did.

Weiss didn't manage to make his goals until Friday, when she had worked with the aid of heavy caffeine to complete all of her homework and triple check the answers. He granted her a small dinner that night, and agreed to feed her throughout the weekend. She proceeded to spend the entire weekend on her personal assignments, knowing the due date was approaching rapidly and she was less than prepared. Due to late nights of working, in which Weiss had grown incredibly tired of the concept of homework, she managed to finally finish his assignments.

On the morning of Monday, having finished and fallen asleep just two hours prior, Weiss got up, showered, and handed in her work.

"I will look through, and check that your answers are acceptable," Jaques said. "I will have a new assignment ready for you tonight when you return from school. That is all."

Weiss, grateful for the lack of tension and anger, simply hurried to school, making sure to take her backpack with.

* * *

Weiss had been getting along remarkably well with Ruby and Blake, and though Yang was hesitant, she was coming around.

"I never really got to know you two," Weiss said. "I'd like to get to know you two as people, as friends."

"Well, I'm really fast, I do both track and cross country," Ruby said. "My favorite food is strawberries and I own every Sonic game ever made. I also watch a lot of anime, and I read manga all the time."

"Slow down, Ruby," Yang chuckled. "As you know, I'm really into both boxing and wrestling. They're like two sides of the same coin to me."

"I know I didn't really have any kind words about it in the past, but I want to make sure you know, it is impressive, what you've pulled off," Weiss said. Yang smiled.

"I know," she winked. "Anyway, when I'm not in the ring, I'm probably screwing around somewhere. I've always been called a troublemaker. Oh, and if you touch my hair, I'll turn you into pulp. I'm really proud of my mane, so to speak."

"We're actually only half sisters," Ruby said. "We share a dad."

"He's pretty much our full set of parents, though," Yang said. "Neither of our moms are really around."

Ruby looked down, ever so briefly, and wore an expression of grief. "Then there's our uncle, Qrow."

"Wait," Weiss said. "The SRO?"

"Yup," Yang said. "He's a better uncle than he is a resource officer. Trust me."

"I'd hope so," Weiss said.

"Your turn," Yang said. "We want to know the actual you, not the cold exterior we've seen."

"Alright," Weiss said, unsure of what to mention. Going off of the template Ruby and Yang had used, she decided to start with hobbies. "I like reading, and I love chess. I really like bright and vibrant clothes, and I really enjoy fashion from what I've seen. Not that I've been able to explore very much."

"Alright, what's your favorite movie?" Ruby asked.

"I... haven't really watched many," Weiss said. "Father always had me prioritize other things."

"What?" Ruby gasped, horrified. "But there's so many great ones out there! The Avengers, Ant Man, there's so many Spider-man movies!"

"You know there's more than just superhero movies, Ruby," Yang sighed.

"Right, there's Star Wars," Ruby said. "And Pirates of the Caribbean! There's so many you have to see!"

"Alright," Weiss blushed, embarrassed at having missed something apparently so regular in everyday life.

"What about videogames?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I played a bit of Runescape a few years ago," Weiss said. "I play online games every now and then."

Ruby's eyes went wide.

"But- Halo! Fallout! Minecraft, there's so many great games out there!" Ruby said. "Oh, you'd love Spyro, it's so much fun!"

"Ruby," Yang said. "If she wasn't really allowed to watch movies, she probably hasn't been allowed games either."

"Wait," Ruby asked, a look of sympathetic distress filling her eyes. "So you probably haven't seen any TV shows either!"

"Ruby," Yang said. "Be polite."

"Right. Sorry," Ruby said, blushing.

"It's alright," Weiss said. "You'll have to catch me up on all of that when we get a chance."

"She'd probably like Dragon Age," Blake cut in. "I'd start her there. She likes high fantasy stuff. Skyrim might also be a good one."

"Ooh," Ruby said. "I bet you'd also like Legend of Zelda!"

"Again," Yang said. "Slow down, Ruby. You're not just speedy on the track."

"It's okay," Weiss said. "I don't really understand a lot of what's being talked about, but I'm sure I will eventually."

"I'll make sure of it," Ruby said.

"We should get together outside of school to show you sometime. You two could come over, dad's always okay with us bringing over friends," Yang said.

"I don't know if I'll really have time anytime soon," Weiss said.

"Why?" Ruby chirped.

"I... it's complicated," Weiss said. "My father expects a lot of extracurricular work from me."

"That's one way of putting it," Blake growled.

Ruby and Yang exchanged a confused look, and an awkward silence maintained a few seconds, but the sisters decided not to push it.

"So, you're into fashion, but haven't really gotten a chance to explore it?" Yang asked. "What did you get to learn about it?"

"Well, my sister knows I'm trans, and she took me shopping a few times and we got some really pretty clothes. I don't have it anymore, though," Weiss said, and she immediately felt a twinge of longing for the beautiful top, the stylish skirt, which she had loved herself in. She thought to the expensive wig that had made her so happy, and instantly was brought to the memory of all of it, in the trash, sitting in filth.

"We'll get you more," Blake said.

"I doubt it," Weiss said. "It was expensive. Without father's money, I doubt I will be able to build it back up any time soon."

"What happened to the clothes?" Yang asked. Weiss sighed.

"My father... found out I was trans. He found the clothes, and the wig. And he threw it all away," Weiss said. She fought tears, not wanting to seem weak. "He took a lot. He took my phone, he cut off my sister for having bought them for me. Disowned her."

"Jesus," Yang said. "No wonder you were so scared of people finding out who you were. What an ass."

"I'm so sorry, Weiss," Ruby said. Ruby seemed to see every tear Weiss was fighting. Ruby got up and hugged her, without hesitation. Weiss was surprised, but didn't fight the embrace.

"She's always been really empathetic," Yang said. "It's one of her best qualities, and that's saying something."

"It's okay," Weiss said, her voice shaky. "I'm okay."

"It's okay to not be okay," Blake said. "Your father is a scumbag. He needs to have someone make love to his chest with the business end of a broadsword. If you don't mind me saying."

"I'm okay," Weiss repeated, forcing back tears. Ruby had let go of the embrace at this point, but was still wearing a look of sorrow and sympathy. "I don't want to make this about me, you guys have all been through a lot, too."

Blake didn't respond, but she looked Weiss in the eyes, sending her a protective look. The kind of look that says 'I swear to god, if he hurts you again, I'm going to go off.'

"Hey, when you're eighteen, he has no power over you," Yang said.

"Not exactly," Weiss said. "He's threatened to use his influence to shut down any careers I want to take that conflict with his plans."

"Seriously? God," Yang said, shaking her head. "Your dad's such a piece of shit."

"We'll find a way around it," Blake said. "You're not giving your life to him. You're our friend and we'll get you your life. I don't care if we have to start our own business, we will get you a career."

"I appreciate it," Weiss said. "But, if I want to get a career, I'd like to get it myself. My grandfather earned his company. The Schnee line has always done so. Except for my father. I want to spit on his methods."

"You can do it," Ruby said. "I know you'll get there."

"Um... so," Weiss said, trying to raise the mood of the conversation. "What about you guys, what do you all want to do when you're done with this place?"

"I'm okay holding a mediocre job," Ruby said. "I want to go professional, though. I wanna be in the Olympics. I want to be a gold medalist for Olympic track."

"Similarly, I want to be a professional boxer. Sports have kind of always been in the family. Dad was a BSU quarterback for five years," Yang said. "In the meantime, I'm already working at Jamba Juice in the mall. Fun fact, Emerald and Mercury work in the mall, too."

"Really?" Weiss asked. "Where?"

"Hot Topic," Blake said before Yang could answer. "I buy some of my clothes there. They're actually really nice when they're not dealing with Taylor High."

"Anyway, when I'm not boxing, I figure I could start my own gym, become a trainer. I'd have a lot of fun with that," Yang said.

"And what about you, when you're not doing track?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Well, like I said, something mediocre is okay. My job isn't really connected to my goals," Ruby said.

"Fair enough," Weiss said. "Blake, what about you?"

"Well, I've been a super bookworm, if you couldn't tell. I want to write. I love books and I'd love to make them as well," Blake said. "I already kinda write. I do fanfiction for my favorite anime."

"Ooh, what anime?" Ruby asked.

"It's complicated," Blake said. "Basically a show about a bunch of students trained to fight monsters using weapons that serve as both melee weapons and guns. But I don't wanna gush."

"Well, I'd love to read your books," Weiss said.

"Thank you," Blake said. "In the shorter term, I figure I'll apply at a bookstore or a library."

"Your turn," Yang said, nodding towards Weiss.

"I'm not really sure," she said. "Although, fashion is a maybe. I don't really know enough to decide one way or another yet."

"You still have some time to figure things out," Yang said. "But I think you'd be good at it if you put your mind to it."

Weiss smiled, still in disbelief that this was real. A month ago, this would have been one of the most outrageous fantasies. And yet, here she was. Surrounded by friends that genuinely cared. It felt nothing like gossiping with Henry, Melanie, and Miltia. This felt good. It didn't feel wrong. She didn't resent herself for participating. It was as if someone had turned on a light in the tunnel of darkness she had been trying to navigate. She still felt the depression. It hadn't gone away, but it had been something she could deal with competently now. She felt better equipped to face it. And in this moment, she felt like nothing could slow her down.

* * *

Later that day, as school was drawing to a close, Weiss was struggling to her locker, a peaceful air to her mind with the knowledge that she had passed every homework assignment perfectly, and would in fact be eating today, which would give her the energy to work on whatever project her father assigned her. She was just finished filling her backpack, and stepping back to close the locker, when she heard something that brought that peace to a crashing halt.

"Hey, quick question," Cardin's sarcastic voice asked someone. "How many genders are there?"

"Please, just let me get to my locker," a soft voice with a slight British accent said. She looked over to see Scarlet David, a new student, blocked off from their locker by Cardin and Henry.

"It's a simple question," Henry smirked.

"Yeah, come on," Cardin said. "How many genders, freak?"

"I just want to get my things and leave," Scarlet protested.

"He can't answer the simple question," Henry laughed. "Told you."

"What is it you said you were?" Cardin asked.

"I'm nonbinary," Scarlet said. "Can I please-"

"But you have a dick, right?" Cardin asked.

"I'm really not comfortable talking about-"

"So you're a guy," Cardin said.

"No, I-" Scarlet objected.

"There's only two genders," Henry said. "Regardless of how you feel. It's just science."

Weiss took a deep breath, and stepped over, fed up.

"They just want to get to their locker," Weiss said. "What did they do to you?"

"Oh, look who it is," Henry said. "Used to be part of the elite. Fell down to hang out with trash."

"Sure," Weiss said. "If that's how you want to see it. Just leave Scarlet alone. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Now that you mention it," Cardin said. "I'm curious. Rumor is that you're taking it up the ass."

"Yeah, it makes sense," Henry said. "You only hang out with girls, you're easily offended, and you've been going around begging all the other freaks around here for forgiveness."

"I don't care if you think I'm gay," Weiss said. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Oh my god, he's really gay," Cardin laughed.

"I'd rather be gay than tolerate you anymore," Weiss said to Henry.

"Hey," Henry snapped. "Don't expect me to be jealous, I've preferred things without you around."

"Okay," Weiss said. "I'm sure I'll lose sleep over it. Just back off of Scarlet."

"And why do you care?" Cardin asked. He stepped over, looking down at Weiss. "Are you in love with him?"

"First of all, them. Second, why? What does it mean to you? Are you jealous?" Weiss asked. Cardin's face flushed.

"No, why would I be jealous?" Cardin asked.

"I mean, you've been asking me a lot of questions about my sexuality. It seems like you're interested in me."

"Eww, no! What a freak," Cardin said, shoving past Weiss and storming off.

"This is what you've reduced yourself to?" Henry asked. "Some sort of loser, flaunting a rainbow flag? Why leave the elite for that?"

"Simple, really. I realized you were in the elite and didn't want to be around... that," Weiss said. "No, thank you."

"I don't have to take this," Henry said, and walked off promptly. Scarlet stood, confused.

"Thank you," they said.

"You're welcome," Weiss said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Scarlet said.

"They said some messed up things. You're not a freak, Scarlet," Weiss said. Scarlet stopped, halfway through opening their locker.

"Thank you," they said again. "Are there a lot of people like them here?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But, there's also a lot of people that aren't. You're not alone," Weiss said. "I have to catch my bus, are you gonna be alright?"

"I think so, thanks to your help," Scarlet said. "I never caught your name."

"Warren," Weiss said, still resenting her legal name. "Warren Schnee."

* * *

Upon arriving at home, Jaques sat Weiss down in the living room.

"You did relatively well on the assignments. A few incorrect questions. So I will be having you retake those assignments. On top of that, I have more for you. You demonstrated respectable speed. So, I will give you another week. And I will be adding two more textbooks and ten more assignments. You've proven you can handle it. And as you did well on your homework, I will be allowing you dinner tonight. You still have several chores to do. And, Warren, don't think this means you get to play dress up, just because you met expectations. There's many aspects to running a business, and none of those aspects have to do with degeneracy and princess play time. Understood?"

Weiss winced at his words.

"Yes, father."

* * *

When Weiss made her way through the halls of the school to reach her locker, another Bang in hand complimentary of Nora this time, word had spread of her incident with Cardin and Henry. On the downside, she was once again in the crosshairs of both Cardin and Henry's friends. However, as she passed by Coco, she got an unexpected interaction.

"Hey, Warren," Coco said, turning around and stopping her. "I heard about yesterday, with Scarlet. Maybe you're not like I thought. I'll give you a chance."

"Thank you," Weiss said. "That means a lot to me."

"I'm not doing it to be generous or nice. Stuff like that, with Scarlet. The school needs more of that. Hell, the world needs more of that. Keep it up."

Scarlet was also glad to see Weiss, sending her a grateful smile as they both dug through their lockers.

As far as Cardin's venom went, it mainly consisted, of referring to Weiss only as homophobic slurs from that point onward. That irritated her, but she was happy to direct him at her to keep people like Scarlet from being his main focus.

And for every hostile interaction with Cardin, there was a positive one to negate it elsewhere. Weiss had dropped into controversy for her methods of sending Cardin off. And of course, that isn't to say she took it well the entire time. Many of the words still cut deep, and chipped at her sense of safety. If she didn't have Blake and the rest of her friends to lean on, she knew she would be in a very dark spot.

The person she least expected to gain attention from was one of the seniors. She had been in the library the next day, during break, working on her homework, when she was approached by said senior. She had expected Blake, Ruby, or Yang, or perhaps if luck was against her, Henry or Cardin. She felt shock and anxiety take hold as she looked up, seeing someone very different.

"Warren Schnee, suddenly some kind of champion of the LGBT community, at least, according to what I've heard," Illia Amitola said, glaring down at her. "You've made amends all over the school. And you've taken care of everyone you hurt, it looks like. I bet you sleep so easily. You didn't forget anyone, did you? No one slipped through your fingers?"

"Illia," Weiss stammered, the blood draining from her face.

"You and your sister just threw me out. Like I was nothing. But of course, you'd leave that out of the list of what you've done. And defend your sister to no end. You may have Blake fooled. You may have most of the school fooled. But I see through it. I know how your family treats people. How you all use people. Until they aren't worth keeping around anymore."

"Illia, it wasn't like that, Winter didn't want to abandon you," Weiss said.

"Bullshit. If she didn't want to, she wouldn't have. Simple as that. It isn't hard to not abandon someone. I understand that may be a difficult concept to a Schnee."

"There's more going on than you know, it wasn't that simple," Weiss pleaded.

"You're still defending her, after what she did? God, I remember when I saw you all as family. Not even a second family, I'd need a first family for that. But you were all closer to a family than the orphanage ever was. You think it was innocent?" Illia spat. "You and your sister threw me away and no one else wanted me. I was left to deal with that abandonment on my own."

"Illia, please, just sit down and talk to Winter, she'll explain," Weiss said.

"Explain what? Why I wasn't worth keeping around? I don't want to hear it. It'll just be lies, because that's all your family knows how to do. Lie. She lied to me for years by calling us friends. Your father lies all the time, he's practically made a career of it. And you lie about who you are, too, don't you?" Illia asked.

"What?" Weiss asked. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I'm not even surprised, another damn lie. You think I don't know what I'm talking about? I know who you really are. I know why you helped Mercury. I know why Neon was the only one you ever apologized to before recently. I know what you have in common," Illia said. "I was there, remember? I was there when you wore that dress. And you smiled, more free than you've probably felt for most of your life. Lie to me again, and I'll go ahead and tell the school, so you can't lie anymore at all."

Weiss trembled, wanting to shrink into oblivion.

"Like I said. You don't care. You never cared about the community. You're a Schnee. You want to be accepted, so you'll work your way into the community. Don't misunderstand me. You're not despicable because you're transgender. You're despicable because you're a Schnee to the bone. You're just as guilty as the rest, and here you are, masquerading as some kind of hero. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you confirm it. I was left barren and exposed by your family. And now I want to do the same, back. So say it."

"I'm transgender," Weiss stammered. "And my name is Weiss."

"Telling the truth, for once," Illia said. "I half expected you to burst into flame. I'll be keeping an eye on you, Weiss Schnee. I want you to know it's coming. One of these days, I'll hurt you just as bad as you and your sister hurt me. And once I'm done with you, Winter's next."

"Please," Weiss said. "Illia, I was never okay with what happened to you!"

"I'd watch your words very carefully," Illia said. "Like I said, I can flip the switch on your life here."

"I'm not lying," Weiss said. "I promise."

"Of course you are! If you weren't okay with what happened to me, you would have done something! You outcast me, too! You made no effort to talk to me, you were my friend too. I was the one person out of that whole group that would have accepted you, instantly! Without any hesitation! I wouldn't have cared what it meant for my image! But you never did that for me. I considered you just as much of a friend as Winter."

"I was scared," Weiss said. "I was scared of my father, I was scared of my sister, I was scared of my family for what they would do, but that didn't mean I was okay with doing it. I held it against my sister for years, Illia! I've missed you ever since back then, but I've been scared. You have no clue what my father is capable of, and I've been terrified."

"I was scared, too," Illia said. "I was scared going to school every day, being bullied by everyone, including the person that had been my best friend. I was scared when I would go to bed and I realized no one would miss me if I took the easy way out, I was scared when I got abandoned by everyone I knew! You think you were the only ones that hurt me? My orphanage kicked me onto the street. I've been kicked around, people told me I deserved to die. But I had to face my fears, I had no choice. But you did. You had a choice. And you chose yourself."

"I won't now," Weiss said. "I'll fix this, Illia. Just give me a chance to."

"Fix this?" Illia scoffed. "It can't be fixed. It's way too late for that. I've cried myself to sleep under a bridge a few too many hundred times."

"I know we hurt you," Weiss said. "I know I hurt you. I'm sorry, Illia."

"Not yet," she said. "But you will be. My life fell to shit because of your family. And now it's coming full circle."

Illia turned and walked off, leaving Weiss in shock.

* * *

Weiss felt the threat of her world being pulled out from under her, every time someone spoke to her, every time someone looked at her, for the rest of the school day. Every time, she wondered if Illia had decided to hit that nuclear button. She felt herself unraveling, constantly on full alert. Blake noticed something was wrong, but Weiss refused to let her help. After Illia had made the comment about her family always using people, she didn't want to let herself be that person. She knew she would have to figure it out alone, otherwise, she really was just like her family.

Once she got home, she was left alone with her thoughts, and began to try to think of a plan as she absentmindedly worked on her chores. All she could think of, however, was the fear of the future to come. Different possibilities danced in her head, all terrifying.

It wasn't until she was up late, that night, putting away her books, that her exhausted mind thought of a half-assed idea, that seemed perfectly logical at the time.

* * *

**Her return has been hinted at throughout the whole story up till now, and now, here she is! **

**Illia returns, and it gets real interesting. Stay tuned to see what happens next!**

**I love any criticism and reviews I get, so please feel free, and thank you to everyone who drops a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyo, everyone! I apologize in advance for this chapter having been a bit shorter, I've been suffering from a slight case of writer's block. **

**Also, for anyone used to the American Education System, I should clarify something ahead of time. The Boise School District is weird about how their years fit into schools. K-6th grade is elementary school, 7-9 is Junior High, and then 10-12 is High School. Just so this chapter isn't confusing. **

**Anyways, I don't own RWBY**

* * *

_"Hey, Winter!" Illia called, pointing to the display case. Her finger aligned towards a beautiful necklace made from silver with sapphire jewels gleaming within. The thirteen year old girl in question stepped over, interest in her eyes._

_"That is certainly a beautiful piece," Winter said._

_"I knew it'd be your thing," Illia said. "It'd go really well with your eyes. A matching earring set would really complete the look."_

_"Unfortunately, I very much doubt Winter's parents would allow an ear piercing for several more years," Ciel said from behind them._

_Weiss looked around, intimidated by the size of the jewelry store. She was, after all, only ten. The mall was a large place, and Weiss hadn't been shopping for a significant stretch of time._

_"How much would this piece cost?" Winter asked the store clerk._

_"This specific necklace is ninety dollars," the clerk said. "However, you have to be eighteen years of age or older to purchase any of the jewelry."_

_Winter huffed, and stared longingly at the necklace._

_"I shall keep an eye out for a similar one in a few more years, then," Winter said. "Let's check out one of the clothing stores."_

_"Very well," Ciel said. Illia motioned for Weiss to follow, and she rejoined the group._

_"I'll see if we can get them to head to one of the toystores next," Illia said to Weiss. "I doubt you wanna look at clothes all day."_

_"I don't mind," Weiss said._

_"Really?" Illia asked. "I'm always bored out of my mind clothes shopping with them."_

_"What do you like doing here?" Weiss asked._

_"Well, sometimes I go down to Box Lunch, they have some cool stuff I think you'd like," Illia said. Weiss strolled along, glancing with the most curious fascination at some of the dresses and heels that they passed. She couldn't quite place it, it just felt disappointing that she would never be able to wear them. She walked along, letting the thoughts pass from her mind as the group walked across the mall, not knowing how often those thoughts would repeat for years to come._

* * *

Weiss hurried to Blake at the bus stop, going over her plan in her head.

"Blake!" Weiss squeaked, rushing to her friend.

"Weiss," Blake said. "What's going on? You've been acting weird since yesterday."

"I need a little help," Weiss said. "I need a dress, or a skirt. And leggings. No, stockings. Which ones were they again? Pantyhose! That's it, and I need a decent top if I'm using the skirt, I have my makeup bag, and if we can get a wig that'd help, and we gotta figure it out before school starts."

"Weiss, slow down," Blake said. "What's going on?"

"I need to come out," Weiss said. "I gotta come out of the closet and I gotta do it today, that way..."

"That way what?" Blake asked. "What's going on?"

"No, I gotta do it alone," Weiss said. "I..."

Confusion stirred in Weiss' mind, hunger and exhaustion swirling and clouding her thoughts.

"Weiss," Blake tried again, putting her hands on Weiss' shoulders. "I need you to talk to me. Why are you trying to come out today, especially in such an elaborate way?"

If she had more rest, her resolve would have held, but she had a hard time concentrating through her mental state.

"Illia's mad at me. And she knows I'm trans," Weiss said. "So she said she's going to get back at me and Winter, and she's gonna tell everyone. So I'm gonna tell them first. Then she can't do anything."

"She what?" Blake asked, anger rising. "She fucking what?"

"You're really loud," Weiss said, as her head throbbed in pain.

"Okay. You need sleep. Real sleep. And I need to find out what the hell is going on," Blake said, pulling out her phone. "I'm gonna help work this out. And you're not coming out because of a half assed decision you made on an hour of sleep."

"Okay," Weiss nodded. "You're probably right."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Weiss?" Blake asked, halfway through writing a text.

"I don't wanna be like my family. I can do it on my own, I don't need to use people," Weiss said, with a sigh, her migraine worsening.

"There's a difference between using someone and asking them for help," Blake said. "I'm your best friend, and I want to be able to help you with things like this."

"Illia's not wrong to be mad," Weiss said. "Winter and I both phased her out. It was wrong."

"Yes, it was. But that doesn't justify this. You've been working to fix things like this, and that's how we should go about this."

Weiss nodded, lacking the energy to argue. She rubbed her forehead as the bus neared, not daring to close her eyes, for the fear of passing out on the spot.

* * *

While the energy drinks usually helped Weiss to offset the exhaustion of her unhealthy sleep schedule, on this occasion one of the side effects had a rather unfortunate backfiring. Weiss became more coherent, and couldn't help but focus on her predicament. Anxiety welled up in her mind, closing in on her like a collapsing tunnel as she struggled to make it through to lunch, when Blake had set aside a time for her and Illia to talk the situation out.

Eventually, however, lunch came, and Weiss made her way to the cafeteria, ate, and proceeded to the library.

"I understand that there's a lot of bad blood," Blake said to Illia, as they sat down at a table in the corner. "But we're here to talk this out. I need you to stay civil."

"Fine," Illia said. "Although I don't think words will mend this."

"Weiss," Blake began. "You understand why Illia is upset?"

"Yes," Weiss said, rubbing her eyes. "My sister and myself cut her out very unfairly after she came out as lesbian, and she's gone through an immense amount of pain because of it."

"Is she missing anything?" Blake asked.

"That sums it up," Illia said. "Emphasis on immense amount of pain. Both physical and emotional."

"Alright. Now, Illia, she apologized yesterday, did she not?"

"Like I said, words won't fix this, especially not some half assed apology," Illia spat.

"Did she apologize?" Blake reiterated.

"Yeah," Illia said. "Years too late."

"She's taken the first step towards fixing this. If you really want this fixed, you have to work with us. What can she do to fix this?" Blake asked.

"Nothing," Illia said. "I've been through hell for years, alone! You can't just snap your fingers and change that."

"Illia, you're here to tell us how to make this right," Blake said.

"It can't be made right," Illia said. "I don't want to try to 'fix' this. It can't be undone, and I just want them to hurt like I did."

"Why?" Blake asked. "What will that accomplish?"

"Illia," Weiss interrupted. "I understand your anger. And if this is what you really want, then do it. I should never have left you to deal with this and if this is what you think I deserve, I'll accept that judgment."

Illia slammed her fists onto the table.

"I don't want your pity!" Illia said. "I didn't just sit there and take it, I struggled to survive and that made all of my suffering worse! Every time I got up in the morning and tried to get myself back onto the right track, and it went nowhere, it hurt! I don't want you to accept it, I want you to feel what I felt!"

"Illia," Blake said. "That won't help you. You'll get your revenge on her, then on Winter, and where will you be after that? You won't be at peace, you won't feel satisfied!"

"I don't care!" Illia said. "It's not fair that they got off free of what I went through!"

"She's suffered plenty, too!" Blake said. "That scar on her eye, that's from her father! She hardly gets to sleep or eat because of him lately, and when he found out Weiss was trans, he disowned Winter for supporting her! They've both had their own pain and loneliness, and just because it's different from yours doesn't mean they got off easy!"

"But they weren't alone," Illia said. "And they had a bed, they had a meal, they had money. At six years old, Winter got an allowance of a hundred dollars a month! At six! Don't tell me they had it just as bad."

"It's not something you can compare like that," Blake said. "And until recently, Weiss was alone."

"Blake," Weiss said. "Illia's right. I did have a lot of things easy."

"But you went through pain, too. That's the point I'm trying to make," Blake said.

"I only came here because you asked, and I still respect you," Illia said. "But I'm not changing my mind. Someday, sometime, your secret is gonna be out. And there's nothing you can do."

"If that's what you want," Weiss said.

"And when you're done, then what?" Blake asked. "What happens to you?"

"I don't know," Illia said. "I don't care. But I'm not going to sit here and take everything life is hitting me with."

"I'm not asking you to, no one is," Blake said. "But this will only make it worse."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Illia asked.

"I want you to sit down with Weiss and Winter and talk about all of this with them and give them a chance to make it up to you. You may insist otherwise, but I know you, Illia. I know you miss Winter, underneath all of your anger and pain. I've seen your eyes when you talk about her. She was your friend, and you still want her back."

"How can I go back to being friends with her after all of this?" Illia asked.

"With effort," Blake said. "And patience. It'll take you and her genuinely trying."

Illia looked down, the anger having left her eyes.

"How do I know she won't treat me exactly the same?" Illia asked. "I can't take that again."

"She supports me," Weiss said. "And I heard it from her personally that she hates what she did to you. I can contact her if you are willing to give it a try."

Illia kept examining the table, deep in thought.

"You can get your friend back. You can let go of your pain, and anger, and move on to something healthier. Something you deserve much better than what you've gotten," Blake said.

Illia closed her eyes, tight. Weiss could see tears welling in her eyes as they shut.

"Okay," she simply said. "When?"

"I'll have to call her. Probably a weekend," Weiss said. Illia nodded. "Illia, I'm sorry. Truly. I haven't had a single day pass where I don't regret everything about what happened to you. I wish I'd done better."

Illia didn't respond, and Weiss turned to Blake.

"She may be in class, but could I borrow your phone to try to get ahold of her?" Weiss asked. Blake nodded, pulling up her dial screen. Weiss entered the dorm service number and called.

"Thank you for calling Atlas University dorms, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Is Winter Schnee available?" Weiss asked.

"I can check for you," the receptionist responded, and placed her on hold. Another minute or so passed, and Weiss felt relief to hear a familiar voice.

"This is Winter," Winter said.

"Hello," Weiss said.

"Weiss, it's good to hear from you," Winter responded.

"Is there any way you could come down this weekend?" Weiss asked.

"I'd have to check with Ciel, but I believe we should be able to," Winter said.

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"Hang on, let me ask," Winter said, and placed down the phone. A few moments later- "Yes, I should be able to. I'll be down on saturday, but I can only be here a few hours. I'll be there from three to six in the evening."

"That's perfect," Weiss said. "Where should we meet?"

"Let's meet at the park not too far from the house," Winter said. Weiss nodded.

"That works, and thank you, Winter," Weiss said.

"Of course, sister," Winter responded.

Weiss hung up and returned the phone to Blake.

"We will be at the park by our bus stop, this saturday, from three to six," Weiss said.

"Thanks," Illia said. She kept looking down, lost in thought.

"I meant it," Weiss said. "I want to try to fix this. I hate what happened to you, and my part in it."

"Why did you never reach out?" Illia asked.

Weiss sat back down, resting her arms on the table.

"I wanted to. But I was scared. I was worried that opening that door even slightly, showing that compassion, would start everything coming out of secrecy. And I'm not brave, Illia. I've been hiding who I was for years. I wish I was as brave as you. Fear has never stopped you. I want to get there, but right now, that's a difficult road."

"I always had a feeling," Illia said. "Since that day with the dress, I had the feeling you were different. And when I started to see the pieces fall together lately, it confirmed it. I would have backed you up. I would have supported you, and helped you through anything Jaques could throw at you."

"I know," Weiss said. "I know you would have. And I wish I had been the same for you. I wish I was as strong as you. You've been through so much and you're still here, putting one step in front of another. I don't think I could have done it. And I know I can't take back all of the pain you went through. But I can be here for you now, and be the friend you need. That is, of course, if you'll have me."

Illia closed her eyes again.

"I'm sorry," Illia said. "I know this was extreme."

"You're really hurt. I don't blame you for wanting to take these measures to get back at us," Weiss said.

"You saw Winter, right?" Illia asked. "You've mentioned a few times that you went to see her. Was Ciel there, too?"

"Yes, she was. As a matter of fact, Ciel is going to be driving Winter down. They're roommates," Weiss said.

"I miss Ciel so much, too. She always seemed uncomfortable with Winter distancing herself," Illia said.

"Your life was scarred," Blake said. "And I know it hurts. But Weiss and Winter were doing what Jacquass pressured them to."

"He was always unnerving to be around," Illia said. "Looking at his children like pawns in his strategy. And when they stepped a toe out of line, he exploded."

"He's no different now," Blake said. "He's been awful to Weiss."

"I'm sorry," Illia said again. "You've been through some really traumatic experiences, too."

Weiss was trying to figure out how to respond when the bell went off, signifying that lunch was coming to an end.

"Remember, Saturday. The park by my place, at three o' clock," Blake said. Illia nodded, rising from her chair. They all stood and parted ways to return to their classes, having been drained emotionally by the intense conversation.

* * *

_"Come along, Warren," Winter said, as Weiss left the flock of sixth graders flowing from her elementary school's doorways. She stood off to the side, with Ciel and Illia at her side, as usual._

_"How was your school day?" Ciel asked, politely._

_"It was alright," Weiss said. "We've been studying the revolutionary war."_

_"I'm sure you've been enjoying that," Winter said. "All the boys in my classes loved learning about the wars."_

_"Not particularly," Weiss said. "It's not really any more or less interesting than any of my other lessons."_

_Illia gave Weiss an interesting look, one she had been giving her quite often the last few months. She seemed to linger on Weiss for a few seconds longer than usual, as if in deep thought. Illia had been acting strange for a while now, with this being one of the several instances. She had been dodging conversations, whenever boys got brought up, and she had been seeming... just in her head a lot._

_Winter began to walk Weiss home, as she had been doing for years._

_"So, Illia," Ciel asked. "Was your birthday party satisfactory?"_

_"I mean, I guess?" Illia said. "I guess I'm just not as interested in them anymore. I know thirteen isn't old, but it just feels kinda old to be having balloons and cake."_

_"It isn't necessarily just about that," Winter said. "It's a marker of progress. You're getting closer and closer to starting the real journeys life has for you. When you turn eighteen, you can truly begin to pursue fascinating goals."_

_"You and Ciel have those goals already worked out," Illia said. "You're already practically collecting scholarships and picking your majors. I never had anything stand out to me like that."_

_"This is the perfect time to choose a goal," Ciel responded. "I would like to set the minds of students forward, as a mathematics professor, ideally. Winter seeks to find new knowledge within the scientific community. What would you like to see happen in your lifetime?"_

_"I mean, political change," Illia said. "I just have no clue how I'd accomplish that."_

_"Well, there you go. You have your goal, now you just need to find out how to get there," Winter said._

_"What about you, Warren?" Illia asked, turning towards Weiss._

_"The family's company name is my responsibility to uphold," Weiss said, remembering her father having drilled that to her for years._

_"I have no doubts that you will lead the company spectacularly," Winter said. She gave Weiss a smile, which Weiss reciprocated, however, it felt hollow. It felt simply put, like an act. The only thing Weiss knew was that she had a lot to figure out._

* * *

Weiss was snapped out of her focus on her studies by the door opening. Expecting her father, she braced herself as she turned. Where her father had been, Whitley stood in the doorway.

"Whitley," Weiss asked. "What do you want?"

Whitley stepped in, sitting on Weiss' bed.

"I'm curious. After all, I believe I misunderstood some time ago. If you're not gay, then what are you?"

Weiss rubbed her temples, irritated.

"It doesn't matter," Weiss said.

"Surely it does, at least, to you," Whitley said. "After all, you're arguing with father every step of the way."

"And why would it matter to you?" Weiss asked.

"Like I said, it's simply a matter of curiosity. Father has been giving you everything. Education, wealth, fame, and the keys to the kingdom, so to speak. And you've been fighting to throw all of that away. It isn't logical to bite the hand that feeds you."

Weiss sighed.

"I'm not going to explain it to you, the last time you found out anything secret about me you blackmailed me with it," Weiss snapped.

"Father has always taught us the importance of ruthless business," Whitley said. "I didn't want to do the chores, and I found a way to solve the issue. I believe he would commend that."

"Well, bravo," Weiss said. "Look, you won't understand anyways."

"And how would you know that? After all, I simply want to understand my family. You are family, after all."

"If I give you a summary, will you leave me alone so I can work?" Weiss asked.

"I give you my word," Whitley said.

"Fine," Weiss said. "Father and I have been having disagreements because he wants me to be his perfect son. I'm transgender. That means that, to put it simply, I was born in the body of a boy but I feel like a girl. I'd like to transition so I could live a happy life of my own, and I've come to the conclusion that the career father wants me to accept is not the one I want to spend my life occupying."

"I see," Whitley said. "So, you'd like to live as how you feel, as opposed to father's views on you?"

"Yes," Weiss said. "Are you happy?"

"I am," Whitley said. "I only sought to understand your conflict."

And with that, he stood and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Weiss sighed, pushing that conversation from her mind to focus on the overwhelming workload ahead of her.

* * *

_"I'd like to talk to you all," Illia said, anxiety in her voice as she walked with them._

_"Very well, we are all here," Winter said. Once again, they had been in the process of walking Weiss home after a school day._

_"I... I've been thinking about some things that have seemed very different about me," Illia said. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I've realized why I've always seemed different."_

_"Alright," Winter said._

_"I... don't really like boys, like you do," she said. "I'm more attracted to girls."_

_Winter went silent for several seconds._

_"I see," she said, not giving anything more as response._

_"Winter, do you see issue with this turn of events?" Ciel asked. _

_"That's complicated," Winter replied. "I'd rather not talk about this right now."_

_"Is it an issue?" Illia asked, her eyes wide with emotion. Winter sighed._

_"I've already answered that question, Illia," Winter snapped._

_After several more minutes of silence, Ciel was the one to break it._

_"Illia, have you given more thought to your career?" Ciel asked, a tone of awkwardness to her voice._

_"I don't know," Illia simply replied, arms crossed protectively over herself. She continued to walk, staring at the ground._

_Despite Ciel's attempts to ease the tension, most of the walk to the Schnee house was in silence. After that day, Weiss began to notice that Illia came over less, and Winter and Ciel would pick her up alone. Weiss tried to ignore it as a year passed by, and Illia wasn't mentioned at all by Winter, and only on rare occasion by Ciel. By that year's passing, Weiss had graduated elementary school and begun at Junior High, where Illia had also been present in the eighth grade. During this time, she noticed Illia as having changed. She was now reserved and angry. She hadn't seemed to have found friends that could adequately fill the roles Winter and Ciel once had. She ate lunch alone, only worked with others when it was required for a group project, and even got into several fights, resulting in a poor standing with the school's staff. Then one day, she approached Weiss at lunch._

_"Warren," Illia said, sitting down by her. "I know the odds are slim, but do you see me like your sister does?"_

_The question had been unexpected and straight to the point. Weiss fidgeted, unsure of which path to take. In her heart she knew what the right thing to do was, but burying it was her father and sister's expectations. Weiss simply steeled herself, and, despite her conscience urging her otherwise, she completely ignored the question, eating her lunch in silence. Illia awaited a response for about ten seconds, and receiving the absence as her answer, she looked to her food, tears of defeat forming in her eyes. _

_"I see," she said, quoting Winter's response. And with that, she stood and left, not to interact with a Schnee again for several more years. _

* * *

**So, that was chapter 12. Again, sorry about the length, the next chapter will be back into the 4k-5k word range again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Weiss walked, attempting to quell her anxiety. After all, she was losing precious time to complete the overbearing assignments required of her in order to make this meeting at the park. Fortunately, before she had too long to worry and fixate on the issue, Blake ran into her and hurried up to her.

"Weiss," Blake said. "How are you doing?"

Her gaze was full of concern, as Weiss was sure she looked as exhausted as she felt.

"Honestly, I'm worried about getting my assignments completed," Weiss said. "Father's only gotten more and more strict lately."

Blake sighed, gritting her teeth.

"We need to get you out of there," Blake said.

"I wish it was that simple," Weiss said. "Unfortunately, his grip over me is ironclad."

"Well, I know it's only a start," Blake said. "But I have a way for us to communicate again. You just need to keep it well hidden."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. Blake pulled a small touchscreen mp3 player out of her pocket.

"It's an old mp3. Kind of an iPod touch ripoff. It needs to have an interned connection, but it'll run discord," Blake said. Weiss' eyes went wide. Blake handed the device to her, and Weiss held it to her heart.

"Thank you," Weiss said, fighting tears of both fatigue and emotion.

"Of course," Blake said. "I missed talking to you outside of school."

Weiss pocketed the mp3 and the charger, feeling a ray of hope shine on her. She then looked up as they began to close in on the park. Much to Weiss' relief, Ciel's car was already parked, and both Ciel and Winter were sat at a bench, wearing coats to protect against the cold.

"Weiss," Winter said, stepping forward. "It's very good to see you again."

"You have no idea," Weiss said. "Winter, Ciel, this is Blake. She's been a really good friend to me."

"Hello, Blake. It's nice to meet you," Winter said. Blake simply nodded back, still uncomfortable with Winter. "So, Weiss, what was the urgent matter?"

"Right," Weiss said, realizing she hadn't explained over the phone. "I..."

She didn't have time to finish, however, as she looked down the sidewalk and saw Illia.

"I guess you'll see," Blake said, making the same observation. "Weiss and I are going to be here a mediators."

Winter cocked her head, right before Illia came into her view.

Then Winter and Ciel both saw her. Winter's eyes widened, and her expression softened. Ciel immediately looked downward, buried in guilt.

"Illia..." Winter said.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Illia asked, as she joined the group at the table.

"Illia, I'm sorry," Winter said without hesitation. "I've been wishing I could have done better for years."

"Stop," Illia said. "I realize there's a conclusion to come to. But you have no clue what I've been through that I needed a friend for, and didn't have one. I got kicked out of the orphanage, Winter. I lived on the streets, through all seasons, for years. I've been attacked, I've been threatened. I've been through hell, and I had to make every step of it on my own. I just needed someone. Anyone. And you two," Illia said, pointing to Winter and Ciel. "You two should have been there."

Winter went dead silent, letting Illia's words sink in.

"I apologize," Ciel said. "It was atrocious of me to abandon you as a friend."

"What can we do to fix this?" Winter asked. "I know it was despicable."

"I want to know why," Illia said. "Why didn't you care about me? Why were you okay with leaving me behind?"

"I pushed you away because I was hiding from myself," Winter said. "I'm not exactly straight either. I figured if I acted the right way, maybe it'd go away. Maybe I would be straight. I wanted to fit my father's definition of normal, and I was too scared to accept the idea of being someone that at the time I didn't approve of. I got defensive in my own way. It's not justification, and I'm not trying to claim that it is."

"I was afraid of losing Winter as a friend," Ciel said. "I'd known her for a long time."

"I'm sure the thought of losing a friend was terrifying," Illia said, a strong note of sarcasm and pain in her voice.

"Now I want nothing more than to fix this," Winter said. "I'd like to earn back your friendship, if you would be willing to give me a chance. And I know Ciel would do the same."

"How am I just supposed to act like nothing happened?" Illia asked. "You left me on my own for years."

"Illia," Blake said. "It won't work like that. It'll take effort from all of you. You have every right to feel hurt but if you let that be the only thing steering you, it'll get you nowhere. You start by taking small steps. The three of you should start going out for coffee or something along those lines. Talk to each other, and start casually rebuilding the bridge that burned years ago. If you're willing to give them the chance and they're willing to put in the effort, eventually it can be fixed."

"If they'll put in the effort," Illia said.

"I will make an effort to repair the damage," Ciel stated.

"Me too, just say the word," Winter said.

Illia sighed.

"I'll give it a chance," Illia said. "But if things start to go how they went before, I'm not waiting to get burned again."

"I don't blame you," Winter said.

"So, you'll all try?" Blake said.

"I know I will," Weiss said, speaking up again. "I never should have stayed silent."

Illia met her eyes.

"It means a lot to hear you say that," Illia said.

"Where would you like to start?" Winter asked. "I know you always enjoyed Box Lunch at the mall."

"I've grown out of that a bit," Illia said. "I haven't done things for fun in a while. I never really had the money to."

"Have either of you been bowling?" Ciel asked. "My father takes me regularly. I have found it makes for positive idle conversation."

"It's a start," Illia said.

"Weiss," Winter asked. "Would you like to join us?"

Weiss sighed, knowing she had mountains of stress waiting for her, and that every second that ticked by stacked onto the lost time.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately I'm busy for most of today," Weiss said.

"And would that be with your friend?" Winter asked. "After all, the two of you are very cute together."

Weiss blushed.

"We're friends, Winter!" Weiss squeaked.

"I'm joking, sister," Winter grinned.

"As much as I wish I could spend today with a friend, my plans aren't that pleasant. Father has business work planned."

"What work would that be?" Winter asked, stepping over in concern.

"It's complicated," Weiss sighed. Blake looked to Weiss, silently urging her to speak to her sister.

"With father, things often are. You forget that I know him as well. And I know that look. How bad is it?" Winter asked. Weiss shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not... ideal," Weiss said.

"It's incredibly abusive," Blake cut in. "Jaques Schnee is a psychopath."

Winter's eyes narrowed, her lips tightening.

"He always was. What is he doing?" Winter asked.

"I'm just required to get a lot of work done, to stay in his good graces. And keep perfect grades at school. It's not as bad as Blake said," Weiss said.

"And how does he enforce these... requirements?" Winter inquired, leaning in.

"Like I said, it's not too bad," Weiss said.

"Weiss," Blake said. "Your sister genuinely cares about you. From what you've told me, she's been the only real family you had. She should know."

Weiss frowned.

"If I don't meet his requirements, I lose out on privileges," Weiss said. "Including dinner."

Winter closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"That bastard," Winter said. "I have half a mind to have a talk with him while I'm here."

"You know that won't help anything," Weiss said.

"Unfortunately, you're right," Winter said. "Weiss, I am going to start looking into ways to get you out of his custody."

"What?" Weiss asked. "But, then I'd legally be your responsibility until I was eighteen."

"I wouldn't mind that. I'd ensure that you'd live in a loving house you deserve. Not that cold prison."

"You have enough on your plate, you need to focus on college!" Weiss said. "I refuse to let you drop out for me."

"You're more important to me than college, Weiss," Winter said. "You're my little sister."

"No," Weiss protested. "I won't ruin your career."

Winter looked down at Weiss, sorrow in her eyes.

"Weiss," Winter said.

"Your sister loves you, Weiss," Blake said. "She wants to see you escape that abusive hellhole. And I do, too. And I have no doubt Ciel wants to see that too, hell, I'd bet despite everything Illia'd like to see that."

"No one deserves abuse," Illia said.

"There may be a high value on a career, but you're family," Ciel said. "I know Winter would never put a price on that."

"No!" Weiss said, raising her voice. "I said I refuse. You've worked hard for years to get to where you are. I won't let that all be put to waste to save me a year and a half of pain. I'd rather just endure it. I refuse to let you help me."

"Weiss," Winter repeated.

"I get a say in this," Weiss said.

"Technically speaking, you're a minor," Ciel said. "Legally, this would be a lawsuit between Winter Schnee and Jaques Schnee for custody."

"And how do you think that would go?" Weiss retorted. "You've been cut off, you've had to restart. Father has several good lawyers under his palm, assuming he doesn't have something on the judge! You'd never win that lawsuit, you'd just end up wasting everything you've been working towards!"

With that, everyone fell silent for several seconds.

"As much as I hate to say it, she's right," Blake said. "I'd love to see her escape, but no one has successfully sued the Schnee Automobile Company in over forty years. I doubt you'd be the first to succeed. The court system here is incredibly corrupt. With Jaques' legal team, you could show the court video evidence of the abuse and probably still lose the case."

Winter furrowed her brow, looking down.

"Then I'll do what I can to help. I'll come to Boise when I can, and make sure you're doing alright," Winter said.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I'll get time," Weiss said. "Father keeps me very busy."

Winter clenched her fist, anger rising to her face.

"We'll do what we can, okay?" Blake said to Winter. "You and me, we're Weiss' real family. And we will do everything we can."

"Agreed," Winter said. "I just wish I could do more."

* * *

As the weekend crawled by, Weiss realized just how ill-prepared she was to face the increasing numbers of assignments. By the end of the weekend, Weiss knew she was nearly out of time, and still had about a third of the work remaining. With only hours to complete the project, she felt her stress levels rise as she saw the hours tick by. Three AM. Four AM. Five AM.

Until her alarm clock startled her, halfway through writing an answer. Panic flooded her mind, and she felt her hands tremble with stress upon the realization that she not only had missed sleep and was missing days of food, but she was also still several hours away from completing her assignment. She shakily stood, trying to regain control of her emotions, as she made her way to the shower.

"Excuse me," Whitley asked, stopping her in the hallway. "I noticed you never turned off your light."

"I never got to sleep," Weiss grunted, fumbling to open the door to the bathroom and turn on the light.

"What has been causing your recent restlessness?" Whitley asked.

Weiss glared, suspicion rising to her exhausted mind.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Curiosity," Whitley said, mirroring the last conversation the two of them had. "I'd like to understand what my sister is going through, after all."

"Fine," Weiss said, confused at his response. "I've been busy with paperwork. Everything father assigned me."

"Were you able to finish the most recent wave of assignments?" he inquired.

"No," Weiss said. "I wasn't."

And with that she left him in the hallway as she went to the shower.

* * *

"Warren," Jaques said, stopping Weiss as she readied herself to walk to the bus. "Your assignments are due."

Weiss sighed, fear oozing through her.

"I..." she said.

"I've got them," Whitley said from down the hallway, stepping into her room. He stepped out a few seconds later, carrying a pile of papers. He handed it to Jaques, who quickly examined the assignments.

"It seems that they've all been completed. I will check them for accuracy today, and ready your next assignment."

Weiss nodded, trying to hide her confusion. Jaques moved on to his office, down the hall. Weiss turned to Whitley, inquisitively.

"It's obviously protected from you, but father has answer keys. We also share handwriting, as we were taught exactly the same. Copying the work was easy while you showered," Whitley said.

"Why are you doing me favors?" Weiss asked. "You've never wanted to in the past."

"Is there anything wrong with helping out my sister?" Whitley asked. Weiss couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. As she examined his expression, she could have sworn she saw something genuine. Years of experience with Whitley, on the other hand, taught her to doubt that.

"I'm just not used to it," Weiss said. After the awkward moment passed, Weiss continued out the door to the bus stop.

* * *

When Ruby and Yang showed up in the cafeteria, several heads turned, as the sisters showed up with a few bruises on their arms, and Yang's visible legs also bruised. They sat down, still smiling, by Blake and Weiss.

"What happened to you two?" Blake asked, worry flooding her voice.

"Paintball happened," Yang said. "We've been playing for years. Some of the only girls that play here. Pisses off a lotta guys."

"You two look like you've fallen through a clothing washer," Weiss said.

"Well, piss off the enemy team enough, they'll rally," Yang chuckled.

"They're just mad I hit them from across the map," Ruby said. "Their sniper was garbage."

"Yeah, they're always on blue team. I've played against them before. One of them is a pervert, one's an idiot, and then there's that sniper. And every now and then a chick shows up that actually seems to know what she's doing," Yang said.

"Allison," Ruby said. "She's made a lot of scoreboards."

"Luckily, there's another hidden ace on our team, but I have no clue who they are," Yang said.

"So you two are usually red?" Blake asked.

"Yup. Small team matches, so four on four. We run into the regulars we mentioned, the rest is generally random," Yang said.

"And you know nothing about this 'expert'?" Weiss asked.

"By the looks of it, too young to be able to play. Not even five feet," Yang said. "No clue what gender, paintball armor doesn't show a lot."

"We went up against them once. Got beaten in seconds," Ruby said.

"Anyway," Blake said. "So you two sign up to get pelted with hard paint regularly? Sounds masochistic."

"Nah, it's fun," Yang said. "You should try it sometime."

"I'll tell you what. You try out a hobby of mine, both of you, and I'll join you two for paintball. Deal?" Blake asked.

"What hobby?" Ruby asked, curiously.

"Flynt is starting a tabletop campaign in a few months, because Jaune's is ending soon," Blake said. "He wants a bigger player. You two, give it a shot."

"Ugh, sit around rolling dice all day long?" Yang pouted.

"We play monopoly," Ruby said. "And risk."

"That's different. It's not... super nerdy."

"And tabletops aren't an aggressive way to get covered in bruises," Blake said. "Try something new. I bet you'd enjoy playing a monk."

"What, like some kind of Avatar type game?" Yang asked.

"More like, your fists become such a deadly weapon that eventually they're more powerful than most swords," Blake said. "Just punching bad guys to death."

"Okay, that does sound not completely awful. I'll give it a try," Yang said.

"Can I use a scythe?" Ruby asked.

"I don't see why not," Blake said.

"I'll play," Ruby immediately responded. "Scythes are sooo cool."

Weiss smiled, amused by Ruby's energy.

"Wait," Yang said. "I want Weiss to play, too, then."

"I don't think I'd have time," Weiss said. "I'm going to be busy with paperwork for, just about, the foreseeable future."

"Come on, I just sprint through my homework," Ruby said.

"And how does that work?" Weiss asked.

"I average a C," Ruby said. Weiss sighed.

"I don't have that luxury," she said. "If I'm ever able to, I'd love to give it a shot. Maybe I'll play a mage that uses ice magic."

"Natural enemies," Yang chirped. "Wait, do monks get fire?"

"Not normally, but you could probably buy something that'd give you fire," Blake said.

"Natural enemies," Yang repeated. "Fire versus ice! Come on, now you have to play!"

"Like I said, if I'm ever able to," Weiss said.

"Doors are about to open," Blake said. "See you guys at lunch?"

Ruby and Yang nodded, standing. Weiss eagerly stood to grab breakfast, making up for the lack of food across the weekend.

* * *

As the day went on, Ruby and Yang began to energetically plan out a walk down to a cheap restaurant they'd both been excited for, and somewhere along the line, Blake ended up getting included in the plan. Despite their best efforts, Weiss remained stubbornly adamant about meeting her father's expectations. They attempted to get her to join in through lunch, and then again as the day came to a close. Luckily, during the bus ride, Blake wasn't attempting to press the issue, knowing Weiss' reasons. So the two of them got to their stops, and went their separate ways, with Blake stopping by to grab some allowance, and Weiss returning to her assignments.

Like clockwork, Jaques was waiting when she got home. He invited her to his office, and she hesitantly took a seat.

"Warren, you've been doing well," Jaques said. "A few more months of this studying and you will be excellently equipped to begin as a prodigy in the company. That is, if you are ready to move on from your delusions of grandeur."

Weiss' exhaustion clashed with volatile emotions built from her recent state, and she struggled to twist to his desires.

"Yes, father," Weiss said.

"You've once again met expectations splendidly, so I will be adding to your workload," he said. "After all, a businessman's work is never truly done."

"What?" Weiss scoffed. "Father, I've hardly had time to sleep! I can hardly keep up with the pace you've been setting, adding more to it all will be too much."

"In the business world, no one will care if you have time to sleep. A company is a responsibility, and if you wish to run one, you need to accept that there will be long nights. You aren't exempt," Jaques said.

"I'm not asking to be exempt," Weiss said. "The last two weeks I've gotten an hour of sleep a night, on average. Steadily decreasing, actually. Maintaining my grades has been practically impossible with this much to do. I need less work, if I'm to get my grades to priority."

"And leave you time to play dress up?" he scoffed. "I made that mistake before. I will not repeat it. I've learned a valuable lesson."

"Father, this is too far," Weiss said.

"Warren, that is not for you to state. I am your father, and these decisions are mine to make. I chose to prepare you for a gilded future, not some crackpot fantasy you wish to live in."

Weiss stood, frustrated, and turned.

"I'm not done speaking with you," Jaques said.

"That's a shame, because I'm done with this conversation," Weiss said, and stormed out. She stormed from the house, ignoring her father's raising voice as he followed. He, however, didn't follow her out of the house, so when she got out of eyesight, she pulled out the mp3 player.

Myrtenaster:_ Have you gone to meet Yang and Ruby?_

As she walked towards the bus stop, her mp3 vibrated.

Whitefang:_ I'm just leaving the house now. Why?_

Myrtenaster:_ I'm not dealing with my father today. I want to join you if the offer still stands._

Whitefang: _Absolutely, meet me at the bus stop._

* * *

"What happened?" Blake asked as they began walking to the rendezvous they had worked out.

"He wanted to increase my workload, and went on again about how he wants the best for me and how I'm delusional," Weiss said.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I wish you never had to deal with him again," Blake said. "Let's go have a fun night with our friends, you damn well deserve it."

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"Always," Blake replied. "Both out of spite to your father and out of support for you, I've got half a mind to take you shopping."

"I appreciate the thought, but please don't do that for me," Weiss said. "Shopping gets so expensive."

"If I had enough, I still would," Blake said. "I doubt you want thrift store clothes."

"I honestly would take something from a thrift store that is me over the most expensive top my father would ever buy me," Weiss said. "I know my family is wealthy, but I never exactly got used to having all the clothes I wanted."

"Well, at some point, I'm taking you shopping. I won't know much of what to direct you towards unless you plan on doing your clothes shopping at Hot Topic. But I'll still happily help."

* * *

"Look who it is!" Yang gleefully chirped, upon seeing Weiss at Blake's side.

"I thought you were busy," Ruby said, mock suspicion in her tone.

"I decided that today my father could go without having me to do his every whim," Weiss said.

"Weiss Schnee, from elite student to humble friend to rebel," Yang laughed.

"Maybe Hot Topic is your type of store," Blake joined in.

"Ha, ha," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I've got Weiss covered," Blake said. "Lead the way."

"Do you guys walk a lot?" Ruby asked, jogging at a slow pace alongside the rest of the group.

"To and from the bus stop," Blake said. "But aside from that, I generally stay home."

"Oh, you have to walk more," Ruby said. "It's so good for you."

"It's freezing out here," Weiss said. "It's mid November, how can you walk regularly out here?"

"Practice, snow angel," Yang joked. "We grew up poor, dad didn't get a car until three years ago. So we got used to walking. I'm in driver's ed, though, and I'm saving up for a car. Probably just gonna end up with a beater, but hey, it's something."

"And if you could take your pick?" Blake asked.

"Oh, easy," Yang said. "I want a gold and orange racing motorcycle. I've got a few pictures of ideal ones in my room. Not to mention I could completely maintain it. Dad taught me how to work an engine."

"I somehow never pictured you as a grease monkey," Blake said. "I don't know why."

"You think that's impressive, you should see what Ruby makes," Yang said.

"It's nothing compared to an engine," Ruby said. "They're toys."

"Toys that are awesome!" Yang said. "She makes nerf guns that are also swords and stuff. She took a sniper rifle, made it a scythe, and painted the whole thing. It can transform between the two. I have no clue how she did it."

"Sounds like your rapier," Blake joked.

"Ooh, what?" Ruby asked, fluttering over to Weiss.

"I have a hand-me-down rapier that was some kind of weird cross between a rapier and a revolver," Weiss said. "It was apparently made to be able to shoot as well as be great at fencing, but ended up falling short in both areas. Because of the extra parts, its way too heavy to use to fence, and it doesn't have nearly enough important gun parts to be able to efficiently shoot. But it was a cool idea."

"That's cool," Ruby smiled. "I wanna see someday!"

"I'll see if I can get a picture," Weiss said. "How did you manage a transforming nerf scythe?"

"Simple, some gears, really simple electronics, they're practically lego pieces, the gun, and some cardboard and foam. Hardest part was trial and error," Ruby said.

"How much trial and error was there?" Blake asked.

"It took me about three years to get a version that doesn't fall apart after a few uses," Ruby said. "The katana pistol was a lot easier. So was her custom request."

"Shotgun gauntlets," Yang grinned.

"What?" Blake scoffed. "That sounds like the most impractical possible weapon."

"They're not actually shotguns, it's basically one of their wrist guns with a fancy foam holder. Still, sis loves them," Ruby said.

"You're definitely far more creative than I," Weiss said.

"Oh! On that note, have you decided what you want to have your career be yet?" Ruby asked.

"I've given it some thought," Weiss said. "I have no clue how to do it, or even if I'd be interested in it long term, but I'd like to give fashion a try."

"Coco," Yang said. "Coco can help you figure out fashion. She loves fashion... with a passion."

"Ugh," Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes as Yang laughed at herself.

* * *

"So, what do they serve here?" Weiss asked as the group sat down.

"Burgers, hot dogs, pizza, they got burritos," Yang said. "Chicken, steak. You name it."

"Do they have fish?" Blake asked. Yang pointed on the menu, and Blake's mouth curved into an innocent grin at the options.

A few minutes later, a waiter walked over to the table. A tall man with short hair, everyone perked up with recognition.

"Yatsuhashi?" Yang asked. "I didn't know you worked here."

"It's a great workplace," he smiled. "What can I get you all started on?"

"I'll take a mountain dew," Ruby said.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice," Yang said. Yatsuhashi raised an eyebrow.

"I know you're not 21," he said.

"Virgin, of course!" Yang laughed. "Come on, can't blame a girl for trying."

"I'll take an iced tea," Blake said.

"I would like a coffee, please," Weiss said.

"Absolutely," Yatsuhashi said. "And will you need a few more minutes to decide on your order?"

"I think we're ready now," Yang said, looking around for confirmation. Everyone nodded in agreement, so she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "I'd like a bacon quarter pounder, with ketchup, and no tomatoes. Steak fries as the side."

"I'll take a personal pepperoni pizza, with garlic rolls," Ruby said.

"Are you sure you're alright with-" Weiss asked Blake.

"It's seven dollars, Weiss. Yes, I'm sure," Blake quietly reassured her.

"Alright," Weiss said. "I would like the grilled chicken with mashed potatoes as a side, please."

"And I'll take the salmon," Blake said. "Side of rice, please."

"Alright, that'll be out in a bit, and I'll be right back with your drinks," Yatsuhashi said. "Make sure to say hello to Sun, he also works here."

"Oh," Blake said eagerly. "What position is he?"

"He's a busboy, one of the hardest working ones, too," Yatsuhashi said before heading off to get the drinks.

"Oh, does someone have a crush?" Yang teased. Weiss felt a pang of disappointment at that news.

"It's not like that," Blake said. "Sun and I were friends when we were kids, but he transferred away. He transferred back about a year ago, but it felt like too much time had passed."

"Sure," Yang joked. "And you don't have any thoughts of maybe bathing in the Sun?"

"First of all, that was awful," Blake said. "And second, I'm a lesbian, so no, I have no intentions of that."

"You gotta at least give me the joke," Yang said.

"No," Blake said.

"It wasn't very good," Weiss agreed.

"You've done better," Ruby chimed in.

"You're all bummers today," Yang rolled her eyes. "So, wanna come back to hang out with me and Ruby tonight? Dad's super laid back, we've had friends stay the night with like, zero notice, so he'd be okay with it."

Weiss thought about her options, either going home and being in trouble, and staying up all night dealing with the consequences, of staying with a friend and being in trouble still but actually getting a decent night of sleep for once and feeling happy.

"I'd love to," Weiss said. Blake looked to her in surprise.

"Would your father allow that?" Blake asked.

"Who cares?" Weiss said. "I'm tired of belonging to him. I should belong to me and no one else. I'm not going to spend every night holed up in my room doing page after page for someone that will never accept me either way."

After a second, Blake smiled in approval.

"I'm proud of you, Weiss. And you're completely right. It's not his place to control you. He lost any right to call any shots in your life when he treated you like he did," Blake said.

"Yes! Sleepover!" Ruby said, throwing a victorious fist into the air.

"I suppose I'll have to let my parents know," Blake smiled, pulling out her phone and typing a text.

"Will they be alright with it?" Weiss asked.

"They're so glad to hear I have friends that they'd probably let me go all the way to New York with you guys if that was the plan," Blake said. Despite her not wanting to be selfish, Weiss couldn't help but feel envy burn inside her at the loving families her friends had.

_That's not fair! Why couldn't we have that?_ Weiss' internal monologue asked. _Why are they so much better?_

_It's not their fault_, Weiss thought to herself.

_No one ever loved us like that! Why? Why do we apparently not deserve to be treated like we matter?_ Weiss' envy asked back. She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Weiss?" Blake asked. "Are you alright?"

"Headache," Weiss said. "Just a bit tired."

"Well, hopefully, this will help," Yang said. Yatsuhashi returned with their drinks, placing the coffee in front of Weiss. She added her creamer and sugar and stirred, giving it a minute to cool.

"That reminds me," Blake said. "It's still a school night. We all, especially Weiss, need to still get to bed at a reasonable time."

"We'll be in bed by eleven," Yang said. "I promised."

"Ten," Blake insisted.

Yang sighed.

"Alright, ten. But first, she needs a videogame education," Yang said.

"I'd love one," Weiss said.

Ruby beamed at her response, eyes practically glowing.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Ruby grinned. "Where do we even start?"

"Something simple," Yang said. "I'm thinking a team based game we can work together on. Halo: Reach Firefight."

"Ooh, that's not a bad idea," Ruby said.

"I'll sit out, shooters aren't my favorite thing," Blake said.

"It's two player, so we'd be rotating anyway," Yang said. "Whoever is waiting will keep you company."

"Also, just got a text back from mom, she says it's alright," Blake said.

"Hell yeah," Yang said. Weiss began sipping the coffee, feeling the caffeine helping to push back the wave of exhaustion she was battling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 14 is now in the works, and as always, I appreciate any and all feedback, I read every review, and will take every criticism to heart!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyo, heads up. Trigger warning for transphobia, abuse (both physical and verbal), and suicide ideation. This chapter gets kinda heavy so everyone should be warned. **

* * *

Yang and Ruby showed Blake and Weiss to their house, a three bedroom low quality house in the poor part of town. There was a grey camaro parked in the parking lot, as well as a black toyota. Ruby led them up to the porch and pulled the screen door open, which Yang held open as Ruby let them in.

"Dad!" Ruby announced. "We're home, with friends!"

A tall man with shaggy, dirty blonde hair stepped out of the kitchen wearing an apron over his clothes. He had a comforting smile on his face, as he leaned his arms on the couch separating the living room from the dining room.

"How was dinner?" he asked.

"It was amazing! Their pizza is so good!" Ruby said. "And Yang tried to get alcohol."

He scowled at Yang.

"It was a Strawberry Sunrise," she said. "It wasn't anything heavy."

"We talked about this, Yang," he said. "You still have a few years to wait."

"Laaame," she said. "It didn't work anyway, our waiter goes to our school."

"And who are your friends?" he asked.

"This is Blake," Yang said. Yang looked inquisitively to Weiss, and Weiss nodded, a bit uncertain. "And this is Weiss."

"It's nice to meet you," he said. "I'm Taiyang. You can call me Tai."

"First name basis?" Blake asked. "Can't say I expected that."

"You're all almost adults, and I'll respect that," he said. The backdoor slid open, and a familiar man with dark hair and stubble stepped in.

"Hey, firecracker," he said to Yang.

"Hey, Qrow," Yang said. "I believe you know my friends."

"Yeah, I've seen them around Taylor. Never had to give them a talk," Qrow said. "Hang onto these ones, they'll be a good influence on you two."

Yang rolled her eyes.

"Why is Officer Qrow here?" Blake asked out of curiosity.

"Busting the place. These guys got a bunch of drugs. And don't even get me started on the weapons. This one's got a bunch of experimental and dangerous prototypes, probably stole 'em," Qrow said, pointing to Ruby.

"Qrow's our uncle," Ruby chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, ease up, you got me worried, here," Qrow said, nodding to Blake and Weiss, who had stiffened in shock upon seeing him.

"Sorry," Weiss said.

"So, do you guys get to, like, get away with stuff with him being your uncle?" Blake asked as everyone sat down.

"Pfft," Yang scoffed. "I wish. Watches me like a hawk."

"I know you're a troublemaker, kid, I helped raise you. What else could you be?" Qrow asked. "So when did you all get buddy buddy? Last thing I knew you two were fighting every five minutes."

"Long story," Blake said.

"In short, I ended up being different than who a lot of people thought I was," Weiss said.

"I figured that much. I heard your name from outside. Trans, huh?" Qrow asked. Weiss nodded shyly. "Tough break. Surrounded by decent states and you ended up here. Sounds like life."

"Qrow, she probably doesn't wanna fixate on everything that sucks," Taiyang said.

The night continued on, and about an hour later, Qrow left, and Yang began the video game run. Weiss was a bit nervous with such an intense game by comparison to the MMOs she had grown used to. After several rounds, Ruby put on Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark while the group messed around. After several board games, Yang ordered pizza for the group.

By the time Weiss got to bed, laying on one of the two couches, she felt much better, being well-fed, and about to sink into a decent sleep for the first time in what felt like ages.

* * *

Weiss awoke to Yang gently shaking her and Blake.

"Morning, you two. It's about 6:30. If anyone wants to shower, it's open. I've got some coffee on for anyone who wants some. Dad's making breakfast," she explained. Once it was pointed out, Weiss noticed the noise of sizzling, and the scent of bacon.

"I shower late at night, usually," Blake said. "Weiss, if you wanna shower, go ahead."

Yang gave her a towel to borrow, and Weiss quickly showered. She felt extremely rejuvenated, like she had been brought back from the brink of death. She had almost forgotten entirely what this level of energy felt like.

After she came back out, Yang sat her down and handed her a mug of coffee and a plate with four slices of bacon, a massive pile of scrambled eggs, and the rest of the plate covered in hash browns. Ruby was already digging in, the only difference being that she had a Monster energy in place of her coffee.

"Thank you," Weiss said, eyes slightly watering at her generosity.

"Oh, I'm not the cook. That's dad," she said. Weiss stood from her seat, stepping into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mr. Xiao Long," she said.

"Please, Tai works. I'm not that old," he laughed. "And any time. I love cooking, and I'll always take the challenge of a bigger order."

Weiss ate as much as she could, and then the four of them began their walk to school.

The house was deceptively warm, something Weiss only realized once she stepped outside. Yang had let her borrow a coat, but even so, the November air was frigid.

The walk to school was about a mile and a half away, taking about 40 minutes for them to get there. Blake was easily the most drowsy of the group, with Ruby already energetic off of her caffeine, Yang about as awake as usual, and Weiss revived by sleep.

Upon arrival, the hallways were already open.

"Thank you so much for an amazing night," Weiss said. "I hope I can come over again sometime."

"Whenever you want," Yang grinned. "Anytime for a friend."

Guilt stirred in Weiss' heart.

"Listen, Yang," Weiss said. "I'm really sorry for how I used to treat you. You've been so kind to me. I don't deserve it..."

"Bullshit," Yang said. "I've gotten to know you. Not as Warren, but as Weiss. And she's a kind, smart girl that has an interest in fashion and has been willing to go huge distances to do what's right. There's a hell of a lot to respect and like there."

Weiss felt stunned.

"Told you," Blake smiled. "I told you things could get better. I know it's still bad, but it's getting better."

"Thank you. All of you," Weiss said, fighting tears. Her friends simply smiled at her, and Weiss felt happier and more at peace with herself than she knew she could have been.

* * *

"Sit. Down," Jaques said, his voice a snarl.

Weiss didn't know what possessed her to do so, but she folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"I gave you a damned order," Jaques said. "You've crossed so many lines. Leaving when not permitted. Ignoring your father's words. Defiance. Vanishing for a night. And then coming home like nothing happened."

"So?" Weiss taunted. "What are you going to do? Take my food? You've already done that. Take my bed? If my bed is the cost for my freedom, I'll happily pay that price. I did everything you assigned me, and you're still not satisfied. I'm done trying to please you, father. I'm done being who you want me to be. I'm done being Warren. I hate that name and I always have. And there's nothing you can do. When I turn eighteen, I can leave. And your influence has limits. You can't stop me."

"You really think you have the right to just act out, in whatever way you please, like a spoiled child, and get away with it?" Jaques snapped.

"No, I know that I have the right to be human, not a puppet," Weiss said. "I don't belong to you."

"This is unacceptable," Jaques said.

"I got an 83 on my last homework assignment," Weiss said. "And the irony is, I never dipped nearly that low when you were being "too lenient" oddly enough. And after getting a B minus, do you know what I did? I went to a friend's house. And I ate a plateful of grilled chicken. And it was good," Weiss taunted. "And there was nothing you could do to stop me."

"You disrespectful brat!" Jaques spat, getting into Weiss' face. "You think this cannot get worse? You won't only lose your bed, you will lose your room. You can sleep in the living room, on the floor until you amend this. You will not eat. You will not drink. You will go to school every day, and when you're done, you will come back immediately, and if you even think about running off again, I will have police hunt the city for you. And you will be returned in handcuffs. I will call your school and let them know that your lunches and breaks are to be spent in a detention study hall. And these "friends" you boast of, you will never talk to them again."

"The school doesn't work that way, father," Weiss sneered. "Parents have no jurisdiction of what the students do during lunch so long as it's within school rules."

Jaques fumed, the vein on his forehead bulging.

Weiss winced as a slap impacted her face. Twice.

"That attitude will not last," he said. "You think you can make the decisions? You have no choice but to fulfill my plan. I have access to most companies in the United States, and the only ones left are by no means respectable. You'll never make a living, get an apartment or house, own a car, receive a higher education, as long as I disagree with it. Is that clear?"

Weiss didn't respond, she just sat on the floor.

"IS THAT CLEAR?" Jaques shouted, becoming unhinged.

"I'm sorry, father, but I'm busy in my room right now. Come back when I'm not busy," Weiss said.

Jaques towered over Weiss, glaring down, menacingly. Seeing the lack of fear, however, he snapped, turning towards a vase on one of the shelves across the room. He brought his fist down on it, shattering it to tiny shards. The shelf underneath cracked and broke apart, and glass and wood debris flew across the room. Weiss flinched, seeing him turn, eyes full of rage, with his right hand covered in glass and blood. He pointed an injured finger at Weiss.

"Is. That. Fucking. Clear?" he snarled, staring her down. The destroyed shelf littered the room, reduced to waste. Weiss had been brave, but seeing her father go that far had smashed through her shields. She felt the threat, loud and clear. 'You're next if you keep this up.'

"Yes, father," Weiss stammered, watching the blood drip down his hand, his face absent of any pain whatsoever.

"Clean this up," he said. And with that he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. She heard his car start up, likely going to the hospital. She trembled, waiting for the shock to pass.

Eventually, she steeled herself enough to rise to her feet and grab a broom, and she began to clean up the remains of the shelf. The sides, which were still mostly intact, were the last priority. After she had carefully scanned for any glass that she may have missed, she dumped the dustpan and moved the rest to the dumpster.

* * *

Weiss spent the rest of the night looking down, scared to meet her father in the eye as he stormed around the house, muttering in fury. Eventually, after replacing Weiss' door and adding a deadbolt, he went to bed, leaving her in the room. She stood to check the fridges and pantries, but he had placed padlocks on all of them as well. She sighed and got ready to sleep on the ground, grateful he at least had no paperwork to force her to do for once.

It took a while for her to fall asleep, the ground hard and cold. She spent what felt like an eternity trying to find the least achey position, which served difficult. She considered at one point grabbing a pillow from the couch, but, fearing her father's response, elected not to. She couldn't believe things had been so different one day ago, surrounded by affection.

She sighed, wondering if she would ever experience that again. Or if she would be trapped, like a prisoner to her father, and her body, for the rest of her life. She tossed and turned, fearful thoughts of what futures were in store for her playing through her mind like a compilation. It took hours, but eventually, she finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

In absence of an alarm clock, Whitley shook Weiss awake the next morning. Her neck and back ached with pain from having slept on an uncushioned tile floor.

"Hurry," Whitley said. "Father was planning on waking you up with ice water."

Weiss sat up, rubbing her eyes. The room's heater was off, causing Weiss to shiver uncontrollably in the dim room. She rubbed her arms for friction, trying to ignore the cold gnawing on her nose.

"Thank you, Whitley," Weiss said. Whitley had already hurried off. Weiss hadn't even been able to read his face. She sighed, and got to her feet. Fumbling for a light switch, she was hit with a blinding ray as she finally succeeded. She took a moment to adjust, and went to shower. She was surprised, however, when the bathroom was also locked. She had seen Whitley return to his room, and she knew Jaques and Willow had their own bathroom. She tried the doorknob a few times to ensure she hadn't been mistaken, then decided to knock on the door. At first, no response. Then-

"Looking to use the bathroom?" Jaques asked from behind her. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. You need to learn that you are the child, not the adult. You don't have the freedom to decide anything."

He pulled out a key, and unlocked the bathroom. He stepped in and, using a screwdriver, removed the hot water knob, then stepped back out, holding the knob.

"You have ten minutes," he said. "Starting now."

Weiss stepped into the bathroom, quickly undressing and stepping into the cold water.

It was as though she was thrown into a pool of ice water. Her shivers became violent as she struggled to quickly shower and then dry off.

She had barely managed to get herself semi-dry when a loud fist banged on the door, causing Weiss to flinch.

"One minute," Jaques barked. She frantically re-dressed herself, missing a few wet spots in her hair in the process of finishing drying.

After stepping out, she stepped up to Jaques.

"I-I need my backpack for school," she said. "It's s-still in the room."

"Make it quick," he sneered, unlocking the door to her room.

Knowing she may not be able to make it back in, she quickly grabbed her makeup bag from her mattress while he wasn't looking, and stuffed it in her backpack. She was at least able to find solace in the fact that she had prolonged her possession of her last feminine item a bit longer. She heard him locking her room back as she proceeded down the hallway.

* * *

Weiss shivered, spotting Blake ahead. Blake's happy look evaporated as soon as she saw Weiss' expression.

"What happened?" she asked without hesitation.

"I tried to stand up to him," Weiss said. "I wasn't scared of him, for once."

"What did he do?" Blake asked, alarm echoing through her voice.

"He shattered a vase and a bookshelf, and implied that if I didn't stop rebelling, he'd do the same to me," Weiss said. "I don't have a room. I have no food regardless of grade. I can't drink. Hell, I even have to wait to use the bathroom until the moments he considers appropriate."

"God," Blake said, relatively speechless. She pulled Weiss into a hug. "We need to get you out of there."

"You can't," Weiss said, apathy infecting her voice. "No one can."

"No, Weiss, that isn't true," Blake said. "So many people want to help you. I do, Yang does, Ruby, Winter, Ciel, Illia, Neon, Nora, they'd all help you in a moment's notice."

"What can anyone do? Father practically owns the courts," Weiss said.

"I don't know," Blake admitted. "But I'll keep trying until I find something that'll work."

Weiss sighed.

"Just give it up," Weiss said. "There's no escape for me."

"Weiss, I don't care if I have to pull you from right under his nose and go on the run with you, like some kind of renegades. I'd go on the run to get you out of there, if that's what it takes," Blake said.

"Why? Why are you and Winter willing to throw your lives away for me?" Weiss asked.

"Because we love you, Weiss!" Blake said. "You're our damn family! Not bloodlines, I mean real family! And that's what you do for real family!"

Weiss sat on the boulder, feeling empty.

"I just feel trapped. I can't be me at home. I can't be me at school. I can be me around a few select people, but that's it. It's exhausting," Weiss said. "If I could just be myself then maybe I could handle this."

Blake sat by Weiss, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No matter how much he wishes he could, there's nothing your father can do to stop you from being yourself. Whenever you are ready to come out at school, I'll be by your side. You'll face resistance. I wish you wouldn't, I hate that it's true, but you will face resistance. You'll be bullied, and harassed. But I'll back you up. And you know Illia, Ruby, Yang, Mercury, they all will too. Hell, Officer Qrow will. That's no small advantage. Cardin, your old friends, people like them will be an issue. But you'll have allies, too, Weiss. And whenever you're ready, I'll be there to back you up."

"Thank you," Weiss said. The two of them stood to get onto the bus, and Weiss felt her internal monologue arguing again.

_I have no idea what to do_, Weiss thought.

_You do nothing. You give up. Father won. Checkmate. Think about it. You can't run, he owns the cops. You can't sue him, he owns the courts. You can't leave, he owns business. That leaves no possible escape. You've lost. Just accept it and stop fighting it,_ depression replied.

_It's what you deserve, after all,_ Weiss' self-critical voice added. _Is this not justice? You hurt how many people? You know you don't deserve a happy ending. Fashion? Absurd. What could a man in a dress possibly have to say about fashion that's worthwhile? You're delusional. You think they accept you out of love? They accept you out of pity. You're a silly little boy that thinks he's someone else because you can't accept that you're the exact same as your father. Stop denying it, you know it's true._

_Besides, if you fight him, do you know what could happen? The police could get involved, you could go to jail,_ the frantic anxiety ranted. _You saw what he did, you think he'd leave you intact? And even if you did get away, he owns everywhere you could go, you'd end up homeless. Starving. Freezing. No, you'll die if you oppose him._

_Or maybe, _her personification of depression countered. Weiss felt a darkness seem to wrap around her as this went on, and she knew she was spiraling. _Death is the only real escape. Think about it. A lifetime of becoming him? Of looking like that, the facial hair, the misogyny, the hatred, you're going to become everything you hate. A man, who destroys everything he touches. Probably, one day with a daughter, maybe even one that is trans. Who you will abuse. Just like before. You're going to be just like him. Or you'll suffer alone in an alley, homeless. Your choice. Unless, you'd rather just stop your misery, and be done with it all._

Weiss felt as though the world around her was a recording, irrelevant, and without any significance.

_No._

She didn't know at first where it came from. It felt like a similar brand as the envy she had felt earlier. It was also angry, it was also impatient. But it didn't feel as venomous.

_Forget that. You deserve better._

It felt like fire. Like adrenaline.

Like hope, burning inside of her.

_Father has no right. You don't belong to him, he doesn't own you. He has no real hold on you. Stop giving up, and take your damn life, Weiss._

And with that, Weiss knew what she had to do to escape from this healthily.

* * *

**Hey, so, that got dark, but it is always darkest just before the dawn. Stay tuned to see what Weiss does next, and also, if anyone caught it, there was a brief reference to the phenomenal fic Renegades by Momoxtoshiro, which was one of the inspirations for this story! **

**Anyways, as usual, I love any responses to my work, positive or negative, or anywhere between, so feel free to review and if you have any criticisms, don't hesitate to voice them, and I will do my best to learn from them. Well, see y'all next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, a bit longer of a trigger list for this one, as this is a heavy chapter. TW for transphobia, verbal abuse, alcoholism, neglect, implied physical abuse, and emphasis on verbal abuse. **

**That being said, I don't own RWBY**

* * *

"You needed to talk to me?" Neon said as the three of them walked into the library. Weiss nodded, rushing them to a quiet area outside of public view.

"I need your help," Weiss said. "But first, I need to tell you something."

"Alright," Neon said, taking a seat on the bench in the corner with Blake. Weiss sat down on the same bench.

"I would like to reintroduce myself to you," Weiss said. "My name's Weiss."

Neon smiled, offering out her arms for a hug. Weiss gratefully accepted.

"I'm tired of hiding from the world. I need to come out. Today. I need to be able to be myself somewhere, and it's not happening at home."

"Well, I'm a great person to come to for advice on that," she beamed. "She, her?"

"Yes," Weiss confirmed.

"Alright, Weiss. What can I help you with?" Neon asked.

"I know you're amazing with makeup. Your eyeliner always looks phenomenal. Do you know any techniques you could help me with today, before classes start?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss," Blake interrupted. "I support you, no matter what, but are you sure? This is a big step, and you will receive backlash for it."

"I know," Weiss said. "But I've hid for too long. I've been lonely too long."

Neon reached into her purse and pulled out several makeup bags.

"Is there any style in particular that you want to go for?" she asked.

"Nothing too heavy," Weiss said. "A natural look."

"Alright, hold still," Neon said.

Weiss sat in place, grateful that she had shaved that morning, as Neon got to work contouring Weiss' face.

* * *

"Now I'm going to style your hair a little, for a more feminine shape," Neon said, pausing so that Weiss could object if she wanted to.

"Alright," Weiss said.

"Again, are you sure?" Blake asked as Neon began brushing Weiss' hair.

"Yes," Weiss said. "It's my turn to choose where my life goes."

"Then just remember that you have allies," Blake said. "I'll stand by you, and I'm not the only one."

Neon handed Weiss a mirror, allowing her to check her reflection. Her face looked much more feminine than she had ever accomplished, likely thanks to Neon's knowledge of trans-friendly makeup styles. Her hair was brushed to frame her face, bangs splitting over her left eye. It reminded her of the wig she had once owned, just without the ponytail. As if it had been cut to only an inch or two in the back. Weiss couldn't help but smile, feeling free in her body once more.

"Can you teach me how you did all that?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely," Neon smiled. "Just find a time you wanna learn and I'll show you!"

Weiss took a deep breath.

"Anything else I can do while we're right here?" Weiss asked.

"Hmmm," Neon said. "You want a feminine look, right?"

"Yes," Weiss said. "Although with a white to pale blue color palate."

"And at the moment, we don't have access to other clothes. Yours are relatively gender-neutral, so that'll be okay. I'd recommend nails, once you have time to do them," Neon recommended. "With your look, some jewelry would also accent really well. But as far as what we have for now, I think we've got it all covered."

"Then, there's only one thing to do," Weiss said, checking the time. It was 7:25, meaning classes began in five minutes. "Go to class."

Weiss rose nervously, and Blake and Neon made sure to stay by her side as they left that quiet side of the library.

The first person that they ran into was Coco, who was sitting on her usual couch with Velvet.

"Hello, Coco," Weiss said, her voice quieter and softer than usual.

"Good morning, Wa-" Coco began, stopping as she looked up.

"I feel that I should explain," she said. "I've been coming to Taylor High wearing a mask of sorts. My name isn't Warren. That's just the name my father gave to me. My name is Weiss."

Surprise washed over both Coco and Velvet's faces. She looked around, knowing other students had to have heard that. Flynt was sitting at a nearby table, and he smiled to her, nodding approvingly. Emerald and Mercury had also been sitting within earshot, and Mercury sent Weiss a supporting half smile, which was about as emotional as Mercury had ever been willing to get.

Unfortunately, not everyone within earshot had been the supportive kind. Henry, Melanie, and Miltia, for example, had also been sitting at a nearby table, and had burst out laughing briefly after her explanation.

Coco, instead of responding to Weiss, stood and stepped over to their table.

"I don't see what's funny," Coco said.

"Then you must be blind," Henry said. "I should have known. It makes a lot of sense now why a freak like him would dip out of the elite group."

"All I see is a group of children that couldn't be bothered to support their friend. I would've left, too," Coco said. She turned to face Weiss as the first bell rang, urging students to make their way to classes. "You may not have their support, Weiss, but you have mine. What are your pronouns?"

"She, her," Weiss said, fighting the anxiety and hurt in her voice. "And, thank you, Coco."

"I'm actually glad he left," Miltia said as they stood. "I don't want to be associated with that degeneracy."

"Do the world a favor," Mercury said as he passed by their table. "For once in your life, shut your mouth."

"Please. You're giving me a migraine," Emerald added. Henry looked as though he was about to retort, and Mercury stared him down.

Weiss became aware of the group that had gathered by her side. Coco and Velvet stood by her left, with Blake and Neon already having been behind her. Flynt was on her right side, and during the conversation, Nora and Pyrrha had come up to her right as well.

Henry looked from Emerald and Mercury to the small crowd around Weiss.

"Come on, he's not worth this," Henry said, grabbing his binder.

"Let's go, Miltia," Melanie said.

"First good idea I've ever heard you come up with," Weiss said to her. The twins rolled their eyes as they stormed off.

"That was brave," Pyrrha said. "You've come a long way."

"I'm proud of you," Blake said, putting a supportive hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"I'm just glad you made your way out of that mess," Coco said.

"Coco and I will always be your allies," Velvet smiled. "Call out and we're there."

"What did you say your name was?" Nora asked. "Sorry, I was only here for part of that."

"Weiss," she repeated. "And my pronouns are she, her."

"Thank you," Nora grinned. "It's nice to officially meet you, Weiss!"

As most of the students dispersed to get to their lockers, Mercury and Emerald walked up to Weiss.

"Not bad," Mercury said. "Knew you had it in you."

"Don't listen to the idiots," Emerald added. "Those three have never had anything meaningful to say, and they didn't start today."

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"Keep it up," Mercury said as he turned to get to his locker. "You're on a much better street now."

"We should get to classes," Blake said. Weiss nodded, confidence setting in. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, letting herself stride out of the library and into her day.

* * *

Word spread quickly through the school, and Weiss was more controversial than she had ever been. People she hardly knew stepped over to her in between classes to let her know they supported her, such as Sun, Arslan, the principal's grandson, a short boy named Oscar, and the always awkward redhead Penny. She also fell further into the crosshairs of Cardin and his friends. Her old "friends" glared at her from across classes, avoiding her in hallways. She did often catch bits of gossip about her, however, and none of it left a warm feeling in her heart.

By far, the most uncomfortable part of her day that she hadn't seen coming was P. E.

Halfway through the period before, she realized what was coming up. Ruby, who was in the same class, had been sitting a desk away, so when Oobleck stepped out, Weiss leaned over.

"Hello, Ruby," Weiss said.

"Hi, Weiss," Ruby said. "I heard about this morning, that was really brave!"

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"How are you doing? I know today's probably stressful."

"For the most part, it's actually gone pretty well, but I just realized something troubling," Weiss said. "Next period is P. E., and I have to change clothes in the locker room."

"Why don't you do what Mercury does?" Ruby asked. "I heard he changes in one of the shower stalls, you could do the same."

"I know," Weiss said. "I'm just worried about the stares. And Cardin's in that class."

Ruby's face fell.

"Oh, no," Ruby said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I know," Nora said from Ruby's other side. "We break his legs!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, as Ruby gently facepalmed.

"Anything realistic?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think so," Weiss said. "I just needed to talk about it a little."

"You know if he does anything, Yang will pummel him," Ruby said.

"Yang already got suspended earlier because of Cinder," Weiss said. "I don't want her getting in more trouble."

"What I'm saying is that you're not alone," Ruby said. "Even if all else fails, Blake, Yang, and I are always here at your side."

"Thanks, Ruby," Weiss said. "That helps a bit."

Ruby beamed.

"You're stuck with us, like it or not," Ruby said.

Weiss couldn't help but smile at Ruby's words. Ruby always somehow managed to cheer up everyone around her, no matter if they wanted to be cheered up.

As much as she wished it would have stayed back, eventually the next bell came, and she stood to make her way to the gym. The resistance that she faced once she got there, however, caught her off guard. Deery, one of the girls in the same P. E. period as her, stopped her as she entered the gym, backed up by some of her friends.

"Hey," she said, blocking her way forward. "I don't care how you 'identify.' A boy isn't changing in our locker room."

"It's bad enough we already have one," one of her friends said. "You're not joining."

"I wasn't trying to," Weiss said. "Honestly I'd rather change alone entirely."

"That's not how it works. You don't get special treatment," Deery said. "You're a boy, so you'll change with the boys. And if you try to peek into our locker room, you'll see how we handle perverts."

"Is everything okay?" Neon asked, walking up.

"Oh, good," Deery's friend sighed. "It's him."

"You realize Neon always changes faster than anyone else in the room, and leaves the room without looking at anyone, right?" Nora asked. "She's never once done anything inappropriate."

"Being in our locker room when you have a penis is inappropriate," Deery said. "If you have one, then change with the boys."

"The bell has rung!" Coach Goodwitch's voice echoed throughout the room. "All of you can continue your conversations at lunch."

"Coach Goodwitch, I refuse to change with yet another boy in our locker room!" Deery protested.

"I told you, I'm not even trying to!" Weiss replied. "I'd rather change alone."

Glynda sighed.

"If you have any personal issues to discuss, then step into my office. Class, I will be back briefly."

After having to send away the large group of students trying to join the debate, including Nora, Neon, and Deery's friends, she finally sat down with Weiss and Deery in the office.

"Now, as I understand it, you've come out as transgender," Glynda said.

"Yes," Weiss said. "But I'm honestly not comfortable changing in front of anyone, regardless."

"That's what he says now," Deery says. "But he supports the ideology that has-"

"One at a time, please," Goodwitch interrupted. "Weiss, correct?"

"Yes," Weiss confirmed.

"You'd rather change alone entirely?" she asked. Weiss nodded.

"I have no interest in spying on other students," Weiss said. "That's never once been my intention, and I'd rather not change around Cardin and his friends."

"Understandable, after the incident with Mercury some time ago," Glynda said. "There is a gender neutral bathroom right outside the gym, if you'd like to change there."

"I would greatly appreciate that," Weiss said.

"Then, I don't see why there is any conflict," Glynda said, turning to Deery.

"There's conflict because boys are allowed to watch us undress!" Deery said.

"Taylor High School is an inclusive high school," Glynda said. "It is against policy to discriminate against students for reasons related to race, sex, gender identity, sexuality, nationality, religion, or social class. If any students display any inappropriate behavior towards you or anyone else in the locker room, including but not limited to sexual harassment, sexual assault, bullying, or any other form of harassment, then I'd be happy to help take care of the issue. If anything like that is happening, I can arrange for them to be removed from the locker room, regardless of circumstances like gender identity," she said. "In short, I don't care if the person harassing you is transgender or cisgender. If they are harassing you, then I will solve the issue. However, as far as I know, there is no such harassment occurring. If I am incorrect, then please, inform me."

Deery fumed, frustrated.

"Him even being there is harassment! It's a women's space!" Deery said.

Glynda sighed.

"You still haven't actually named the person you accuse," she said.

"Neon," Deery said.

"Neon has two separate doctor's notes, one from a physician, and one from a psychologist, affirming her gender identity."

"Doctor's note or not, HE is a boy, and HE doesn't belong in our locker room," Deery said.

"Then you are free to take your issue to Principal Ozpin," Glynda said. "But you still haven't brought to attention any harassment. I will not move a student who has done nothing wrong. If you would prefer, there is a gender neutral bathroom just outside the gym that you can change in, if you are willing to wait your turn, as another student has requested use of it to change."

Deery scoffed and stood, storming out of the room.

"Thank you, Coach Goodwitch," Weiss said. "May I grab my gym uniform from my locker before the students change?"

"You may, and I request that you do so quickly, as we have already lost several minutes of class."

"Thank you, Coach," Weiss said, and quickly rose to get to her gym locker."

* * *

After a long day of controversy, Weiss finally got on the bus to go home, with Blake at her side.

"Are you sure you don't want to take it off before he sees it?" Blake asked. "I'm worried, with how he's been."

"I'll be honest. I am, too," Weiss said. "But it doesn't matter. I'm standing up for myself, finally and I need to stand up to my biggest demons, and they're not at school."

Blake comfortingly squeezed Weiss' shoulder.

"You have your mp3, if he does anything, let me know. You can come to my place if you need to," Blake said.

"I appreciate it," Weiss said. "But this is my battle."

Blake sighed.

"I really wish I could do more to help," Blake said.

"Are you kidding?" Weiss scoffed. "If you weren't here for me, I'd never have made it this far. You're the friend I've always needed."

Blake smiled, her eyes still full of sorrow.

"I just hate the thought of you there, fighting your father's abuse, alone."

"I'm not alone," Weiss replied. "Ruby was talking to me earlier. No matter what happens, she said, I'll always have Ruby, Yang, and you. I know you'll always be at my side, even when you can't be there in person."

"Always," Blake promised.

* * *

Weiss stepped into her house, her heart pounding. Her father wasn't home yet, so she knew she had time to mentally ready herself for him. That being said, there was someone home.

"That is quite the risky choice," Whitley said upon her entering the living room. He had been sitting on the couch, playing on his phone. "I doubt father will react well."

"I'm aware," Weiss said upon sitting down. "But it's who I am."

"It just seems... unwise. There's a difference between right and smart, and you seem to be asking for his anger."

"If being myself is asking for his anger, then I guess I am," Weiss said.

"But you shouldn't," Whitley said. "What good could come of this?"

"My own self respect," Weiss said. "I'm tired of giving it up so that father is kept at bay."

"I've supported you, but a choice like this is just bringing it upon yourself," Whitley said. Weiss sighed.

"If you're not okay with it, then that's your decision," Weiss said.

"Why won't you listen?" Whitley asked, frustrated.

"I am listening," Weiss said. "But it doesn't change my choice."

"Then you bring father's wrath upon yourself."

"Has it ever occurred to you that instead of it being my responsibility to be who father wants, it should be his responsibility to accept his children? I don't care what it costs me, I'm not going to be his any longer," Weiss said. Exasperated, Whitley stood, and went to his room. Weiss sighed, her nerves eating at her sanity.

Her anger towards her father was still present, as her struggles rose to her mind. She wondered how he could have been so hateful, so abusive. Why she was never enough for him.

After all, she always had tried while growing up to please him. She had buried herself in the closet, under ton upon ton of shame and self-loathing, for him. She had turned herself into someone hateful for him.

She had started to become him. For him.

She stared up at a family portrait, observing all of the small details she hadn't noticed before. The photograph showed the entire family, with Jaques and Willow in the back, towards the top. Whitley was the center of the shot, with Weiss on his left and Winter on his right. She observed all of the expressions, like Winter's almost scared expression. Her eyebrows pointed upward, and she looked almost shrunk back in fear. It made sense, the photograph had been taken when she had been figuring out who she was. Weiss herself, still presenting as male, was sitting expressionless, and she knew she was full of internal conflict. What she hadn't paid attention to before, however, was Willow.

Her mother, sitting on the top left corner, looked exhausted. She recognized the wine-soaked gaze towards the camera. She remembered her mother fading out of her life as time went on, replacing each of her family members with drinks. Now she hardly saw her, as she spent most of her time alone, either in the room or in the garden, and she always avoided everyone.

Weiss stood, empathy hitting her. It made perfect sense now. She looked out the window, and spotted Willow sitting in the garden, wine bottle in hand.

She stepped out of the backdoor, shivering as cold air hit her. Jogging around the house, she came over to the garden.

The view that hit her was far worse than it had seemed from the house. Several recently used wine bottles littered the ground, with many more, older bottles scattered.

"Mother?" Weiss asked, stepping towards the backyard table she was sat at. Willow gave no indication that she heard her, raising her bottle for another drink.

Weiss took a seat next to her.

"Mother?" Weiss repeated. Willow gently looked over to her, her eyes tired and droopy, with bags under them.

"Yes, Winter?" she slurred, lowering the bottle.

"I'm not Winter," Weiss said, trying not to look away from the pitiful sight. "You know me as Warren."

"Don't be silly," Willow muttered, taking another swig. Upon closer inspection, Weiss realized that Willow hadn't been drinking wine. The wine bottles were among the older bottles, however, the recent ones were rum. "Warren doesn't wear makeup."

"That's what I'm here to tell you, mother," Weiss said, taking her mother's hand. Her hand was frail and cold, with wrinkles having begun to form with age. "You and father named me Warren. You thought I was your son. I've been figuring myself out, and I don't think you two were right."

"No," Willow slurred, worry slightly painting her face. "Jaques is already strict. You can't be."

"He already knows," Weiss said. "And things are really hard. I really miss you being around. But I also understand. I understand why you do this. As cold as it is, this garden is the only place you have no awful memories of at this house, isn't it?"

"It's quiet here," Willow said.

"I know it is," Weiss said.

"It's not cold, I keep warm," she said, holding up her rum. Weiss felt her lip quiver, fighting tears.

"Mother," Weiss asked. "Why don't you leave him?"

"You're my children," she mumbled.

"You can't help us, not like this," Weiss said. "You need help."

"He has too much power," she said. "There is no leaving him."

"Mother," Weiss insisted. "Winter and I are trying. Winter's already gotten away. We may be able to find a way out. And I'd like to get you out of here, too."

Willow blinked, her face dazed and near emotionless.

"Mother? Did you hear me?" Weiss asked.

"Winter?" Willow gasped.

"No, not Winter," Weiss urged. "Warren."

"No," Willow said. "That's not right."

Weiss sighed, knowing her alcohol soaked mind wouldn't process anything they discussed.

"Come inside soon, mother," Weiss said, standing. "It's not healthy to be out in the cold."

* * *

Weiss sat in the living room, waiting for Jaques to come in. An hour passed with nothing to fill the time but her nerves, making her uneasy. Scenario after scenario went through her mind, and she attempted to counter it by mentally rehearsing what she would say. She wished she could have used her mp3 to help herself stay sane, but knowing that her father would be home at any point discouraged her.

Finally, however, she heard his car pull into the garage. She stood, taking a deep breath to rally herself.

"Okay," she said to herself. "It's my turn."

She heard the door open, then close. And her father stepped into view. She looked into his eyes, standing up straight. She watched as he took in her appearance, motionless. He had stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes went over her face, which still sported Neon's phenomenal makeup. He took in her hairstyle, which was longer than he'd known. It finally was down as she preferred, as opposed to styled carefully to hide its true length. His lip curled, and the vein on his forehead bulged. His face turned crimson, and his brows furrowed in anger.

"I'm done," Weiss said, keeping her voice as stable as she could manage. Fear prickled her neck, the hairs standing up straight. She recalled him smashing the vase, and almost recoiled once more. With all of the courage she could muster, however, she stood tall and proud. "I'm done being yours. You don't own me, you never owned me. You can fight me on it. You can use your wealth to shoot down any opportunity that I take. But I don't care. I'd rather live on the streets, right now, during the winter, and be able to be myself, than take one more day of you acting like an entitled child and telling me how to live. I may be your child, but you've never earned the right to choose anything for me. You've never had anyone's interests at mind but your own. You've abused mother. You abused Winter. You abused me. And I know that if Whitley doesn't go along with your master plan, he's next. I refuse to put up with it for a day longer. Use your influence. I don't care. I will never be yours. I will never be you. I will never follow your path. I don't care what I need to do to make it happen, I will make my own path. I've always deserved your love, but I know now that even so, I don't need it. I've made it almost seventeen years without it. So do what you want to. Use your wealth, use your intimidation, use your resources. I'm done letting all of that stop me."

She glared into his eyes.

"You would be nowhere without me," he spat. "You think you have it bad? You were raised in a mansion. You had an allowance your classmates could never fathom. You ate the meals of kings. Your four hundred dollar sheets? Me. Your iPhones bought for you and your siblings the date of release? Me. Your meals that leave five star hotel meals miles behind? Me. You've been raised with far more than most of the world has. How ungrateful to act as though you know suffering. You associate with peasants that have struggled regularly to afford food to eat."

"And they agree that you're an awful father!" Weiss retorted. "Money doesn't erase abuse! I never wanted the money, I wanted a family!"

"I challenge you to make these complaints to those far less fortunate than you," he said. "Children in third world countries go hungry on a regular basis."

"And you're acting like you counter that?" Weiss scoffed. "You starve me if I'm short of perfect!"

"I am strict. Plenty of parents send their children to bed without dinner if they misbehave."

"And having flaws is misbehaving?" Weiss asked.

"You've had no issue meeting standards in the past. This recent issue is a matter of you acting out. You throw away your potential for this, for makeup and dresses."

"No, father. I pursue who I am, not who you want to force me to be. I'm not you, and you refuse to see that!" Weiss said.

"I'm well aware that you're not me," he retorted. "I would never sink to such delusions. I would never put on high heels and pretend to be something I'm not."

"This just proves my point!" Weiss said. "Anything different than you, you demonize. If I show interests in art over academics, you mock me. If I express an interest in pursuing who I am, you mock me. You expect me to follow in your footsteps. Your perfection is different from mine, father! And a decent parent would be proud of me for being brave enough to be myself. But you're a shameful parent. You're so egotistical that you refuse to love anything that isn't you."

"You'd be nowhere without me!" he spat. "You'd be on the streets, picking dumpsters for food! Crawling like an insect, leading an insignificant life."

"I'd rather be on the streets than here, or did you not hear me before?" she said. "Anything is better than you!"

He stepped forward, glaring at her face.

"You wouldn't last a month without me," he said.

"I would make it a lifetime without you," Weiss said. "A far happier lifetime than anything you've ever given me."

"You really think you could make it without me?" he boomed. "Then go. Get. Out. You'll come crawling back within a week. And when you do, there will be consequences for your insubordination."

"Am I really free to go? Or will you try to sabotage me?" Weiss spat.

"I don't need to sabotage you, you'll crash and burn without me needing to."

"Then I'll go. Happily," Weiss said. "And I will never be coming back."

"And a shame that would be. I hope you enjoy freezing to death, fighting with stray dogs over morsels of food. Don't expect me to rescue you from that demise," he said. "If you die out there, it will be no skin off my back."

"You're right, you're an amazing father," Weiss said before grabbing her winter coat and backpack. "Your castle of success is going to collapse, father. And you can't stop it."

And with that, Weiss stormed out the front door, into the cloudy winter air.

* * *

**And with that, we move on into a new phase in the story. The story will be very different from this point on, and for a while, aside from Weiss and Winter, the Schnee family will be offscreen. This marks about the halfway point in the story, so I estimate a total of about thirty chapters by the end of the story. I'm sure there will be much to say after this chapter and everything that happened within it, and I am eager to hear any thoughts and criticisms you all have, positive or negative. **

**Thank you for reading so far, and I am already started on the next chapter, so hopefully that will be out soon. Stay tuned for more Chrysalis!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

The temperature was still a few degrees above freezing, most of the time, which Weiss was grateful for as she walked down the street, thinking out her options. Of course, the first thought that came to her mind was Blake's offer, being able to come over there. The thought of Blake's already struggling family taking in another mouth to feed, and all of the setbacks that come with it quickly discouraged her from taking that offer. Yang and Ruby's house also occurred to her, but she had the same problem with that as with Blake.

She knew that if she wasn't going to be able to stay in a house, she'd need to find some other form of shelter. At least a place to sleep for the night. Her backpack would have relatively little to help her, mainly holding her mp3 charger, a few textbooks, and a lot of homework. She had no food or water, and no clue where to start. Luckily, her mp3 was still fully charged, so she knew she could set an alarm with it, and still be up in time to get to school, where she could be warm for eight hours and get food.

She knew there was a shopping plaza about a mile away with grocery store. Perhaps she could find a place to make shelter for the night there. Maybe she could even find some recently thrown away food for the night. She still had about an hour of daylight left, so she quickened the pace, rushing to get to the shopping center.

* * *

While the front of the plaza was devoid of decent spots to make shelter, she went around the back and ended up spotting a dumpster by a staircase leading up to one of the doors to the back of the grocery store. There was a small empty space between them, creating a little walled off space about six by three feet. She sat down, shielded from the wind at least, trying to ignore the smell of the dumpster. She knew that garbage trucks came by every Friday, so she would have to make sure not to be in the area when that happened. She set down her backpack and went around the dumpster, ready to look for food.

She lifted the lid, peering in, and was instantly met with a putrid stench of rot. Moldy food littered the bottom layer of the dumpster, and she backed away, retching. She closed the dumpster and sat down, catching her breath.

After several minutes, she stood, still queasy, and looked around. She saw several bags from a thrift store in the plaza, waiting to be taken by employees. She carefully moved closer, and checked to make sure there were no employees present. She then began looking through, searching for anything to pad the concrete.

After about twenty minutes of searching bags, and fifteen minutes of avoiding employees that went back to check some of the product, she managed to find a sleeping bag, and she quickly made off back to her hiding spot with it, coming to the conclusion that her luck for the night probably ended there. At this point, it was getting dark, so she sighed, rolling out the sleeping bag and rubbing her hands together.

She pulled out the mp3, and checked for messages.

Whitefang: _How did he respond?_

Whitefang: _I'm worried, he historically doesn't handle things like this well._

Whitefang:_ I'm sorry if I'm messaging you a lot, just please let me know if you're alright._

Weiss sighed, her heart warming from Blake's care.

Myrtenaster: _Hey, sorry I didn't reply earlier. He didn't take it well, but that's no surprise._

Whitefang: _Thank god you're alright. What happened?_

Myrtenaster: _Same as usual. Screaming match, my food is still revoked, etc. I'm used to it._

Whitefang: _That doesn't make it right. Look, my offer still stands. If you need, my house is always open to you._

Weiss sighed, almost wishing she could accept. The thought of dinner and warmth sounded amazing. But at the same time, she refused to be a burden.

Myrtenaster: _Thank you. That means a lot. How have you been?_

Whitefang:_ Pretty meh. Been talking to Illia. Apparently she and Winter have been doing a lot better._

Myrtenaster: _That's wonderful. I'm glad that they're repairing that bridge._

Whitefang:_ So am I. I've also just been annoyed with something. It's weird, so I understand if you don't wanna know._

Myrtenaster: _Please, we're best friends. You've helped me with so much weird stuff, I'd love to be able to be here for you for once._

Whitefang: _So there's this guy. Before I knew I was lesbian, I was kind of his girlfriend. It's like, the cringey elementary school relationship type girlfriend._

Myrtenaster:_ I see._

Whitefang: _His name is Adam. Anyway, we stopped hanging out when we went to junior high after we realized we didn't have very much alike. And now apparently he has feelings for me again, and he keeps asking me to give him a chance. It's like he doesn't understand what lesbian means, you know?_

Myrtenaster: _Ugh. He kind of sounds like a creep._

Whitefang: _He's just really annoying. Like, I don't hold anything against him for the first time he asked, but I've made it clear that I'm not interested._

Myrtenaster:_ Does he go to Taylor High?_

Whitefang: _Yeah, but I don't want you to get involved, I don't know his views on trans women, and I don't want you getting hurt by this._

Myrtenaster:_ Blake, you've helped me with so much. Please let me help you with Adam. I just want to talk to him and tell him to back off._

Whitefang:_ I don't think it's a good idea, but if you really want to, then I'll let you help. Just please let me also have Yang there, I know she will flip if Adam says anything fucked up to either of us._

Myrtenaster:_ That's reasonable. Yang shall be our bodyguard._

Whitefang:_ Thank you. Like I said, it's not anything too bad, it's just kind of pissing me off. He's convinced that I'm trying to 'friendzone' him. He's always kind of been the edgy kid. Like Mercury, but if Mercury was a jackass instead of just blunt._

Myrtenaster:_ Did Illia ever know him?_

Whitefang:_ We talked about him a lot. She got kind of protective. It was honestly kind of sweet. I know that if he'd tried to pull this while we were together, she would've torn him a new one._

Myrtenaster:_ We'll talk with him tomorrow, and get him to cut his act._

Whitefang:_ That means a lot to me, Weiss. I appreciate that._

Weiss saw the battery indicator on her mp3 and knew she needed to save power for the morning.

Myrtenaster: _I gotta go for now, but I'll see you at the bus stop tomorrow._

Whitefang: _Alright. I'm glad you're okay, Weiss._

* * *

When Weiss woke up in the morning, she was colder than she had ever been in her life. Her arms felt incredibly heavy as she tried to swat for her phone. She eventually dismissed the alarm and sat up, wincing at the pain in her neck from how she slept.

Her face had been clean, as she'd used the makeup wipes in her kit the previous night. She got to her feet, cramming the sleeping bag into her backpack. And with that, she set off to the bus stop, using a comb in her backpack to tidy her hair as much as she could.

While she walked, she thought out her priorities for when she got to Taylor High. First, she'd get herself a much needed breakfast. Then, she'd get a shower in the locker rooms, as they were technically open to students in the morning but no one really used them. She'd get through her day, keep an eye out for any food she could sneak out, and then come back to the dumpster. If she could find a little bit of food each day to hold onto, she knew that she could get by. It wasn't a permanent plan, but it was a start. With that thought, however, came an intimidating eventuality she knew she would be forced to accept.

She couldn't hold onto this plan forever. At the absolute longest, she could keep this plan as long as she was in high school. Once she turned eighteen, though, she would need a new plan.

She pushed it from her mind, knowing she would need help finding something more long term.

* * *

"Weiss," Blake smiled, hugging her as soon as she got within range. "I'm so sorry about your father. We'll figure things out, okay?"

"Alright," Weiss said, feeling her guilt return as she lied about everything. She felt simultaneous relief that she had made it to the bus stop when she had, because the bus seemed to be early today. She readied herself to get on, smiling to Blake.

"You look hungry," Blake said. "We'll be at the cafeteria soon, alright?"

Weiss nodded, stepping onto the bus. Following recent routine, Nora handed Weiss an energy drink.

"Just a bit longer, alright?" Blake said, as they sat down.

"I know," Weiss sighed.

"A bit longer til what?" Neon asked from Nora's side.

"Until the cafeteria," Weiss said.

"You hungry?" Nora asked.

"She hasn't been fed well at home," Blake said.

"Gimme a sec. You allergic to nuts or chocolate?" Nora asked, opening her backpack.

"No, but-" Weiss said. Nora handed her a granola bar and a chocolate peanut bar. "You don't have to-"

"Nope," Nora interjected. "Caffeine on an empty stomach is awful."

Weiss internally agreed, having experienced it many times recently.

"But, these are yours," Weiss said.

"I buy them in bulk. I work at the candy store in the mall, I get them discounted. I have so many of them, I won't miss a few," Nora insisted.

"There's no point in arguing with Nora," Neon grinned. "If you try, she'll probably throw more candy at you until you agree just to get her to stop."

"That reminds me," Nora said, pulling out a small bag of saltwater taffy. "I picked these up last night."

She handed the bag to Neon, who ferociously tore into the bag, her face plastered with a wide grin.

Weiss agreed to eat the food, not wanting Nora to give up more. She caught Blake sending Nora a grateful nod, kind of a nonverbal 'thank you.'

The food, particularly the sugar, kicked Weiss' mind back to reason, and helped somewhat to quell the nauseating hunger that had been twisting her insides. She washed the chocolate down with Bang, and it occurred to her how thirsty she was.

"Nora?" Weiss quietly asked. "I don't want to be a burden, but do you have water?"

"I do," Neon said, pulling a thermos out of her backpack. "Help yourself."

"Thank you," Weiss said, and she could have sworn that water had never tasted so good in all of her life.

* * *

Weiss and Blake got in line for the breakfast counter, still making idle conversation.

"I have something to do after I eat, but I can help with Adam on break or lunch," Weiss mentioned.

"Let's do it on lunch, I don't want to get partway through then have to leave it incomplete," Blake said. Weiss nodded as she grabbed her breakfast, which consisted of an egg muffin sandwich, a small side of hash browns, and an orange juice bottle. She got to the checkout, and swiped her card.

"Try it again," the lady at the computer said. Weiss swiped her student ID once more. "Says you have insufficient balance. You're gonna have to put it back, sorry."

Weiss felt her heart seem to stop. She felt like an idiot for not having seen it coming. Her father would have cut off her lunch fund, of course he would have.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked, before Weiss could go anywhere. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that food isn't paid for, so we can't let him take it," she said.

"First of all, her," Blake said. "Second of all, you're just going to let her go hungry?"

"Rules are rules. I can't change them," she replied.

"How much does the meal cost?" Blake sighed.

"2.50," the lady said. Blake pulled two dollar bills and two quarters out of her wallet, and set it down.

"Alright, you're good to go," the lunch lady said. Weiss quietly thanked her, and took her food, reeling from this news.

"Did your father cut you off?" Blake asked as they sat down.

"It seems like," Weiss said.

"This is bullshit," Blake snapped. "He's not feeding you at home, now he's going to let you go hungry here, too? That's infuriating."

"I'll be okay, Blake. Thank you for covering my breakfast. I'll repay you," she said.

"Don't even think about it. You deserve to eat, Weiss. No matter what garbage Jaques managed to convince you. You're worth it. We'll figure out a plan for your food."

"Those generally require parental help," Weiss said.

"Then I'll find a way to cover your food," Blake insisted.

"No!" Weiss argued. "Please, Blake, you've done enough for me."

"I'm not letting you go hungry. I refuse," Blake said.

"Please," Weiss argued. "Don't spend your money on me."

"Why?" Blake asked. "It's worth it if you get to eat."

"You matter too!" Weiss said. "Your money is yours, not mine."

"And that means I can do with it what I please," Blake said. "I'm not comfortable with you going hungry."

"I'll figure it out, Blake. But please, I really need you not to do this for me, you've already done so much," Weiss insisted.

"How am I supposed to let you starve until you can find some miraculous way to get your father to actually be a responsible parent?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but I refuse to be a burden," Weiss said. "If you're paying for my food, I'm practically having your family pay for my expense. I might as well be living with you."

"Maybe you should," Blake said. "I'd rather you lived with me. I hate the thought of you living in that cold mansion."

"I'm not going to be a burden," Weiss said. "I refuse."

Blake sighed.

"Fine," Blake said. "I just really wish I could help you with this."

"You're my friend, Blake. You talking to me, you being here for me, that is helping me with this. I could never have made it this far without your help. I don't hate myself anymore, and that's your doing. You've done plenty, and you still are. I am so grateful for everything you've done. But I won't have you pay for me on top of it all," Weiss said.

"You're not a burden, Weiss," Blake said. "I want you to get into a healthy circumstance, not what you have."

"And I will," Weiss said. "It'll take time. But I'll figure it out. And I know I have you to turn to as my best friend. That's the support I need, that's what gets me through each day."

Blake shifted in her seat, a melancholy look resting on her face.

"I just hate how dismal your life has been because of people like Jaques," Blake sighed. "I'm eager to see things get better."

Weiss wasn't sure how to respond, so she simply focused on eating, which she very much needed.

* * *

After a refreshing, yet brief shower in the men's locker room, Weiss began her school day. She didn't pay nearly as much attention to her classes, now that her father's requirements weren't stacking on her. She knew she would have to fix her grades if she wanted to make a decent career, but at the moment, that had dropped from her priority list. She sat, thinking of how she would solve her food issue. She knew that school food was no longer an option, and that dumpsters were a dead end if she didn't want to get incredibly sick. A thought occurred to her, but she didn't know if it was worth entertaining. She realized that with her being close to a grocery store, she could attempt to steal food. At the same time, she knew that she had a low chance of being able to successfully steal from a store, since she knew nothing about security.

She dropped the thought, frustrated. She was worried about what would happen, but with no solution turning up.

She kept pushing through until lunch, when she joined Blake, Yang, and Ruby in the cafeteria.

"Where's your food, Weiss?" Yang asked, as she sat down.

"Her dad cut her off," Blake said. Yang's demeanor changed, her temper showing in her eyes.

"So, what, you just have to starve because of him?" Yang asked.

"It's not that bad," Weiss said. "It's not forever. I'll figure it out."

"I'll cover your food for now, and I wanna have a talk with this asshole that pretends to be a parent," Yang snapped. "Come on, we're getting you lunch."

"No," Weiss said as Yang rose from her seat. "I can fight my own battles, Yang."

"But-" Yang began.

"But nothing, Yang," Weiss said. "I appreciate the help, but some things I need to take care of on my own. You've all helped me so much. Please let me handle this one myself."

"I'll back off about your dad, then," Yang said. "But you can't go hungry."

"She won't budge on it, Yang," Blake said. "I had this exact same conversation with her this morning."

Yang sighed, sitting back down.

"Fine," she spat.

"There is something I do need your help with," Weiss said. Yang nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"There's someone I used to hang out with in elementary," Blake said, after Weiss motioned to her. "Adam Taurus. He's apparently got feelings for me, and doesn't accept that I'm not into men. Weiss wants to give him a bit of a talk, and we were hoping you could be there so that if he says anything messed up to either of us-"

"Oh, believe me," Yang cut in. "He'll regret being an ass."

"Thank you. We're heading up as soon as we're done eating. I told him to meet me in the library at lunch, so he'll be there," Blake said.

"You got it," Yang said.

* * *

Adam wore a black long jacket with a red trim, and had crimson hair gelled back. He had sunglasses on, and he was sitting at one of the tables when the four of them stepped in.

"That's him," Blake muttered, pointing Weiss in that direction.

"Let's go," Yang said. Weiss stepped up and took a seat at his table.

"Hello, Adam, is it?" Weiss asked, as she plugged her mp3 into a nearby outlet to charge.

"That's right," Adam said. "I thought I was just meeting with Blake."

"Unfortunately, that's not the case," Weiss said. "I heard you've been trying to get Blake to date you."

"Blake and I's relationship is none of your business," Adam said defensively.

"What relationship? We pretended to be a couple in sixth grade," Blake said.

"Blake, just give me a chance," Adam said. "I can be the boyfriend that you've always wanted."

"She doesn't want a boyfriend," Weiss said. "She's not into you. Let it go."

"And why do you care? Do you like her?" Adam asked.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, trying not to blush.

"You'll never get her. You can't even figure out who you are," he snapped. Yang's fist slammed onto the table.

"And here's where I come in," Yang said, towering over Adam. "First, you need to realize something. Blake is a lesbian. That means she doesn't have any interest, romantic or sexual, in men."

"She-" Adam began.

"Did I say I was finished?" Yang asked. "Second, Weiss isn't here because she wants to get into Blake's pants. She's here because, unlike you, she knows how to be a friend. You got that? And both of them deserve better than your bullshit."

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss said. "Blake has the right to make her own decisions. And she told you no. Move on."

"Blake and I were always meant to be together," Adam insisted. "We've been together since fifth grade."

"If it was meant to be, then she would be, even at least slightly, interested. Get over it. You have no chance with her," Weiss said. "Why are you trying so hard, anyway?"

"Because I love her!" Adam said.

"This isn't love," Weiss said. "It's obsession. And it won't do you any good either."

"And what would you know? You're just jealous," Adam said.

"Adam," Weiss said, firmly. "If she hasn't been willing to interrupt me and Yang to tell us we're wrong, and she's never told you she's interested, what chance do you think you have? She isn't interested in you. Where do you think this will end up?"

Adam's jaw clenched, as he looked down.

"It's not going to happen. Blake isn't interested in men. And even if she was, I doubt she'd be alright with a relationship that's so unhealthy. You need to get some help and move on, because all this is doing is hurting both you and Blake," Weiss said.

Adam went quiet for over a full minute, then he sighed.

"Okay," he said. "I'll back off."

"Thank you," Weiss said. He got up and walked away.

"Thank god that's over with," Yang said once he was out of earshot. "How did you end up in the radar of such a creep?"

"Bad luck, I guess," Blake said. "Thanks, both of you."

"I just like being here for you for once," Weiss said.

"Let me know if he doesn't give it up. I'll show him some boxing moves, up close and personal," Yang said.

"Yang, don't get in trouble, please," Blake urged.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," she said.

"Excuse me," a voice from behind asked. Weiss turned to see Illia behind her.

"Illia," Weiss said. "I didn't know you were in the library."

"I've been around, I tend to blend in really well. Winter's joked before that I'm part chameleon," she said. "I'd like a word with you, Weiss."

Weiss nodded.

"I'll be right back," she said, then she and Illia walked over to the quiet corner of the library.

"So, you're not going to tell them?" Illia asked.

"Tell them what?" Weiss asked.

Illia sighed.

"Your father isn't paying for your food, your backpack was stuffed, probably with cloth. You're incredibly hungry, and you showered here this morning. On top of that, your clothes smell like garbage. Don't worry, it's not very strong... yet. You have to know what you're looking for. But the smell will get noticeable the longer you're homeless," Illia said. "Did you forget, I spent a while there?"

Weiss blinked, in shock.

"You know?" Weiss stammered.

"You're really bad at keeping secrets completely. You can keep a secret from most. That being said, the longer you keep this one, the easier it will be to see through."

"What's this about?" Weiss asked.

"Relax. I'm not going to tell anyone. Even though I think you should. I'm just passing down information. Avoid the shelters. You're trans, they'll tear you apart. The shelters here are awful to our whole community. You have two choices for food. Steal it or eat out of dumpsters. Judging by the shade your face just went, I can tell you tried the latter. You're risking getting really sick by doing that, so I recommend stealing it. Where are you staying?"

"By a grocery store, but-" Weiss said.

"Perfect. Don't try to steal from the store. That's too hard for someone who's never stolen in her life. Watch the parking lot. Find someone who is really distracted, and quickly take what you can from their cart. Don't get greedy. Prioritize, and move quickly."

"Illia," Weiss interrupted. "I can't steal, it's wrong."

"Then get real comfortable with dumpster food, because it'll be your only choice," Illia said. "Also, get a water bottle. I'm sure someone would buy you one here, or make a deal with you. Refill it in drinking fountains. Inside of stores, outside fountains will be down this time of year. And you need a source of heat or the freezing temperatures will kill you when it gets far enough into winter."

"Like what?" Weiss asked.

"Get plastic bags, newspaper, foam, cloth. Line whatever you're sleeping in with that. Stay out of areas with security, they'll kick you to the curb. And get a plan. You need to get off the streets as quick as you can. You're trans, and that can get you in the middle of a lot of violence," Illia said.

"How do I get off the street?" Weiss asked.

"That's a difficult question. I found someone willing to take me in. You've got friends. So whatever this stupid stubborn keeping it to yourself thing is, I recommend you figure it out fast, before you get stabbed."

"I don't want to burden them," Weiss said.

"You're homeless, Weiss," Illia said. "You don't get the luxuries of wants and don't wants. It sucks, but it's the truth. I'll leave you to make your own choices, but keep in mind what can go wrong. The streets are dangerous, and this is the most dangerous season to be on them. So if you're not going to let your friends help, I suggest you crawl back to your father."

"No," Weiss said. "I'm never going back there."

"Like I said. You don't have many choices. Being picky won't end well for you," she said. "I'll leave you alone. If you need any more advice, feel free to ask. And make sure to get over your personal objections. You need food, and you need to find a place to stay."

* * *

Weiss stood in the parking lot, looking over the people there. She had been waiting for thirty minutes, trying to stay inconspicuous. After going back and forth in her head, all day, she ended up on the conclusion that Illia was right about the food, at the very least. So, as soon as she had gotten out of school, she hurried here to wait for an opening.

And after a half an hour, she found one. A nearby woman was pushing a cart towards a SUV, and she was on the phone, having an argument from the sound of it. Weiss began walking towards her, acting as if she was simply walking towards the store. Once the woman got to her car, she stepped over to the side to open the back from the driver's side door. Weiss took her chance, speeding up. She glanced quickly at the bags in the cart, finding two that had a lot of food, primarily snacks, and grabbed them. She then wove between the aisles of parked cars to make sure she hadn't gotten seen, and, upon reaching the store, she glanced back.

Luck had been on her side, as the woman hadn't even noticed the missing bags. Weiss strolled back around, happy to have secured a food source.

Sitting down, she went through her finds. There were two boxes of crackers, a box of fruit snacks, some string cheese, a few lunchables, and some beef jerky. She smiled, opening the food and getting herself some dinner. She relished in the stolen food, and then stuffed the rest into her backpack, taking out the sleeping bag.

She realized there wouldn't be room for both the sleeping bag and her food inside the backpack, even after she had left her homework and books in her locker, so she got up, and investigated for a place to stash the sleeping bag.

After several minutes of looking around, she ended up finding a spot under some bushes that would do the trick. She had also managed to find some old newspapers in a box by the thrift store, and made off with them. She spent the minutes as the sun began to set stuffing her sleeping bag with the newspaper. Then, she got her mp3 out and checked for messages.

Whitefang: _Thanks again for helping with Adam. Looks like it worked, he hasn't tried to message me. Let me know when you're on._

Weiss smiled, thankful that Blake wasn't abandoning her to her own devices. She chewed on some more jerky as she typed her response.

Myrtenaster: _No problem! I'm glad to help you. I've got a few minutes if you wanted to chat._

Blake, loyal as ever, immediately began typing a response.

Whitefang: _I'd love to. So what was all of that with Illia about? She won't tell me anything._

Myrtenaster: _It's kind of personal. Sorry._

Whitefang:_ Fair enough. It just seemed really sudden._

Myrtenaster: _That's been a pretty common theme about everything going on lately._

Whitefang:_ You're not wrong. Oh, by the way, Ruby and Yang wanted to know when you'd want to do another sleepover._

Weiss stopped, conflicted. On one hand, that sounded phenomenal. But on the other hand, is that really any different from staying with them, just briefly? She had agreed with Illia about food, but she still was adamantly against the notion of burdening Yang, Ruby, and Taiyang.

Myrtenaster: _Unfortunately, father's very strict about that after last time. He'll get police involved if I try it again._

Whitefang:_ Have I told you how much I hate your dad? Because I really hate him._

Myrtenaster: _You're not the only one._

Whitefang:_ We need to get you out of there. I meant it earlier, you living with me wouldn't be an issue. I've talked about everything with my parents, and they already said they wished you could stay with them. If we can get your father to give up custody, they'd take you in._

Myrtenaster: _Blake. I'm not going to be a burden on you._

Whitefang:_ You're not a burden, Weiss. I promise._

Myrtenaster:_ I appreciate you, and Yang, and Winter all offering to help, but I can't do that._

Whitefang: _Why? All of us would be happy to get you away from that psychopath._

Myrtenaster:_ Because I'm a mouth to feed. I'd use water, I'd take up space._

Whitefang: _Just because your father convinced you that you were a waste of space doesn't mean it's true._

Weiss lowered the screen, sighing.

_You know it's true_, her critical voice said.

Myrtenaster: _I'll be okay eventually. I'll figure it out._

Whitefang:_ What's wrong with you having your friends help you?_

Myrtenaster: _Can we please change the topic? This isn't helping. I appreciate the thought but it's just really depressing._

Whitefang: _Alright. Although I still really wish you'd let me help._

Whitefang: _Have you talked to Coco about fashion, or Neon about those makeup lessons?_

Myrtenaster:_ Not yet. I've been meaning to. With Neon I have to set aside a day. As far as Coco goes, I've just been kinda busy. But the idea of learning about fashion from her is really appealing._

Whitefang:_ I'd offer to teach you either, but you've seen my style, and I doubt punk eyeshadow and edgy black clothes are your cup of tea._

Myrtenaster: _Well, they look great on you._

Weiss froze, realizing what she had just sent, and she blushed.

Whitefang:_ Thank you. I don't actually get complimented very much, so that means a lot._

Myrtenaster: _No problem._

Weiss felt awkward, unsure of where to continue, when she realized her battery probably needed a break.

Myrtenaster: _I gotta go, I'm sorry._

Whitefang: _That's alright. See you tomorrow!_

Weiss closed her mp3 down, sighing.

She realized how many instances she had been having in which she got flustered around Blake, all related to the idea of the two of them together. She began to wonder, was there some kind of pattern? Did she have feelings for Blake?

Did it matter? Blake was a lesbian, would she even be interested?

Of course, Blake did see Weiss as a woman, but the fact of the matter was that Weiss still had anatomy that didn't exactly fit with what Blake wanted.

_Why would she want you?_ her critical side asked. _She wants a real woman. Not some freak stuck halfway. You're no different from Adam._

Weiss winced, feeling gloom wash over her.

_Besides, even ignoring all of that, you're still not nearly good enough for her_.

Weiss felt herself come to the conclusion that she did have feelings for Blake, but felt the overwhelming grim knowledge that it would never be reciprocated.

_I won't be like Adam,_ she thought to herself._ I won't try to pressure her. Unless she specifically expresses interest in me, I'll keep it to myself._

_Well, at least that's something,_ the critical voice replied.

* * *

**On that cheery note, there's chapter 16! Chapter 17 should be out within the next couple days!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the delay, writer's block was hitting me again. Anyway, trigger warning for abuse in this chapter, and language warning as well, as Emerald and Mercury don't have the cleanest of vocabularies. **

**Aside from that, I don't own RWBY, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Weiss' next goal for making her current... predicament... manageable was to find a way to clean her clothes. She only had the ones she was wearing, which created the unexpected problem of not having anything to wear when she did clean the clothes she had.

So, knowing she was lost on where to start, she decided to consult Illia before classes began, in the library. She found her sitting in the corner, on her phone.

"Hey, Illia?" Weiss asked, her voice quiet to prevent anyone else from hearing.

"Yeah?" Illia asked, looking up from her phone.

"How did you get your clothes clean, when it was you?" Weiss inquired.

"I didn't," she said. "I stole fresh clothes. My advice, find a thrift shop or something similar. They're not great condition, but they'll work. It's a matter of luck whether or not you find anything that fits you. And you can't be picky about style. Not matter how much the urge is there."

"Stealing food is one thing, it's a necessity, but I don't know about stealing clothes. I already stole a sleeping bag and I feel bad about that," Weiss said.

"You should know what I'm about to say," Illia said.

"Get over it?" Weiss asked, and Illia curtly nodded. "I just... don't like taking from people."

"You're not hurting them as much as they want you to think. Thrift stores aren't often as non-profit as they act. Believe me, they'll make do without the clothes that you need more than them. As far as food goes, I can see your point. But if you don't take what you need, you'll starve. It'll be difficult for the people you take from if they lose their food, but for you, it'll sometimes be a matter of life or death. I'm not suggesting you go stealing anything that you want. But unless you have a bunch of cash for some reason, you need to do what you have to to survive. It's harsh, but it's the truth."

Weiss nodded, still uncomfortable with the idea of stealing.

"Okay," Weiss said. "Thank you."

Weiss felt conflicted, having come to the conclusion that she was hurting people no matter which way she went. Unfortunately, her problems for the morning seemed not to end there, as she ran into Henry, Melanie, and Miltia on the way out of the library.

"No makeup today? What, did father take it away?" Henry scoffed. Weiss felt anger rise in her, and she tried to shove past him.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Melanie spat. "You know the womens' bathroom is off limits to perverts."

"If I'd known what you were, I'd never have even spoken to you," Henry said.

"Are you done? I have places to be." Weiss snapped, and shoved past him successfully this time.

"See you later, freak," Henry called after her. Weiss flinched, trying not to show how much his words affected her.

She was met, almost instantly, by Coco and Velvet, the former of which was glaring disapprovingly at Henry as he walked off.

"Are you okay, Weiss?" Velvet asked.

At the question being asked, Weiss felt herself struggle not to show her bottled emotions, her eyes moistening.

"I'm alright," Weiss said.

"It's okay to not be alright," Velvet said. "You're human, just like everyone else. They used to be your friends, it can't be easy to be treated like this."

"I'm fine," Weiss said, fighting the unsteady shaking in her voice.

"Come on," Coco said. "We gotta stop by Velvet's Home Ec class, and I bet you could use the company."

"Alright," Weiss said, taking a deep breath to regain her composure. She followed their lead to the Home Ec classroom.

"I gotta say, how you came out was pretty badass," Coco said. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" she inquired, puzzled.

"Makeup. You didn't ease your way in, you just straight up told the world 'here I am!' and it's damn impressive," Coco said.

"It was very brave," Velvet agreed.

"How did you two come out?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I came out when I made out with a girl on the playground in fifth grade," Coco said. "Teachers told me it was inappropriate, because we were both girls. So I kept doing it."

Weiss smiled.

"I'm not even the slightest surprised," Weiss said.

"For Velvet, it wasn't as great," Coco said. "She told her best friend, and that friend ended up being more of a snake. Within a week, everyone at the school knew."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Weiss said.

"It's okay," Velvet said. "It used to bother me a lot. And sometimes it still does, but Coco and I have been together since seventh grade, and she's been wonderful at helping me cope."

Coco took Velvet's hand into hers, smiling.

"So," Coco asked. "Are you gonna do makeup more often?"

"I'd like to," Weiss said. "But unfortunately at the moment that would be rather difficult. I honestly wish I could've gone further, clothes and all."

"Why didn't you?" Coco asked.

"I don't have any clothes aside from what father chooses for me, and he isn't exactly progressive," Weiss said.

"That blows," Coco said. "Well, if you ever want any help building a wardrobe, that happens to be my area of expertise."

"So I've heard," Weiss said. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that."

Coco cocked her head, an eyebrow raising over her sunglasses.

"I've been trying to figure out what I want to do with my life. I've decided I want nothing to do with my father's company. And lately, though I'm not sure yet, I've been interested in a career in fashion."

"Well, again, that's my field," Coco said. "Have you thought about what specifically you want to do in fashion? There's designers, personal stylists, illustrators, merchandisers, I could go on and on."

"Umm... I have no clue yet," Weiss said. "I'd need to know more."

"Meet me at lunch," Coco said. "I'll give you the rundown."

"I would appreciate that," Weiss said.

Velvet stepped into the Home Ec room, and grabbed a textbook from a shelf.

"I'll just be a couple minutes," she said.

"Take all the time you need, honey," Coco said, her voice sugary sweet with the slightest hint of sultry.

Weiss looked around, not having been in this room before. She looked from the stoves to the books, to the aprons hung on a rack, to-

"Hey, Velvet?" Weiss asked. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's alright, what can I help you with?" Velvet smiled.

"Those laundry machines," Weiss asked. "Can students use them?"

"Absolutely," Velvet said. "Plenty of students can't afford to do laundry at home, so they use the ones in here."

"Thank you," Weiss said. She stared at the laundry machines. It still wasn't a solution yet, as she would need a change of clothes to wear while her clothes washed. But it was a piece of the puzzle. Maybe, if she could get one change of clothes from that thrift store, she could make do, switching between outfits so she could always have a set to wear during laundry.

"Why?" Coco asked, cocking her head again.

"There's been... mechanical issues with the laundry machines at home," Weiss said. "It'll be a bit before they can be fixed, and I really don't enjoy the thought of sharing a trip to the laundromat with father. If he would even be willing to go to one."

"Ah," Coco said.

"Thank you all for being so kind to me, especially after how I treated you earlier in the year," Weiss said, taking a seat.

"Hey, this isn't charity," Coco said. "I told you you'd get a chance if you earned it. And you did. Give yourself some credit, Weiss."

"You've really turned around," Velvet agreed. "You've been making huge strides. And if anything, the opposition you face from Cardin and Henry proves that you're doing well."

"You really think so?" Weiss asked.

"Hell yeah," Coco said. "If it's pissing off Cardin, you know you're doing something right. And Henry and his friends are morons. I'm glad to see you're in a better crowd now."

"I hated being around them," Weiss sighed. "I just didn't want people knowing I was trans."

"And now?" Coco asked.

"Now, coming out was worth it. It's one of my proudest moments," Weiss said. "And getting rid of Henry, Melanie, and Miltia was honestly refreshing. It was also lonely for a bit. But I'm in a better spot now. Thanks, again, for backing me up when I came out."

"No problem. There's not much that can make Mercury and I see eye to eye, we're about as different as two people can get. But the LGBT community here at Taylor High, we stick together. We watch out for each other. It can make Mercury cut down on his moody antisocial attitude. It can make Velvet fierce and vocal, when she's usually a quiet, adorable bunny," Coco said, smiling at Velvet. "It can bring together people from all over. Even allies will jump in to help. Pyrrha, Ruby, Yatsuhashi."

"Honestly, that's beautiful," Weiss said.

"Isn't it?" Coco asked. "I love the community with a passion. People like Cardin can laugh all they want, there's nothing he can do to break us all apart."

"Then I'm very thankful that you all accept me, after everything," Weiss said. The first bell rang, and Weiss stood. "I should get to class."

"Me too," Coco said. "See you at lunch. And be ready to take notes."

Weiss smiled as she stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

Weiss' head was swimming with Coco's lesson on fashion as she rode the bus, trying to make heads or tails of it.

"Weiss?" Blake asked, after several moments of silence. Weiss blinked, snapping out of her own mind.

"Yes?" Weiss asked, startled.

"You've been really quiet, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Coco's been teaching me about clothing and it's been a lot to keep track of all at once," Weiss said.

"Gotcha," Blake said. "But she's helping you figure out if it's something you want?"

"She has, yes," Weiss said. "And there's definitely a lot to learn, but I am still interested."

Blake smiled.

"Good," she said. "I'm glad you have a career goal."

Weiss returned her smile, and not a moment later her thoughts about Blake from the previous night returned to the surface, and she blushed, looking away. Another couple moments were spent in an awkward silence, before Blake pulled a book out of her backpack.

"Oh, Weiss," she said as she retrieved the book. "This is one of the books I was telling you about a bit ago. This one's a bit of a classic, so it'll have a different feeling to it, but if you were interested."

She held out Fahrenheit 451, in paperback, it was very well read, having worn lines along the spine and frays along some of the pages.

"Oh," Weiss said. "I'd love to, but I'll have to read it at school, I'm afraid. Father's been very strict lately."

Of course, Weiss knew in actuality that she couldn't take the book because of the risk of it getting ruined by the elements. Her stubbornness made sure she didn't share her reasoning, however.

"Then I'll hang onto it, and you can put it in your locker tomorrow morning," Blake said. "If you'd like."

"I'd love to," Weiss said, with a smile. She glanced into Blake's eyes for just a moment, taking in the sea of amber, before looking away, blushing once more. Blake didn't seem to have noticed, as she was returning the book to her backpack. Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, mentally kicking herself for not keeping better control.

* * *

Weiss watched the back of the thrift shop, waiting for an opening to grab a small bag. She was aware that she would likely have to steal again in a day or two, as her food was about halfway spent. She also knew that she would need better protection from the elements once it began to snow, and the knowledge that the likelihood of that grew with each day. Suddenly the winter weather she had loved as a child and found beautiful as a teenager was terrifying. If it was cold without snow on the ground, she would be in real danger once Idaho's unpredictable precipitation rampaged in. She kept trying to find solutions, but coming up short. At one point, she had pondered getting her hands on a waterproof tent, which would at least keep out moisture and let her keep her belongings dry. She quickly realized she had nowhere to put it even if she did get her hands on one, and the idea was shot down. She thought of the idea of using an abandoned car for shelter, but hadn't seen one the entire time she had been homeless. The more the threat of weather crossed her mind, the more anxious she got about the uncertainty of what tomorrow would bring.

Hopefully, however, today would bring something better, as she heard the employee working in the back go to break, and knew the replacement wouldn't be here for a minute or two. She hurried up and checked a few bags, finding a medium sized garbage bag with some clothes in it that looked relatively close to her size, and ran off with it. Getting back to her little hiding spot, she opened the bag. After sorting through what would fit her, she ended up with an Avenged Sevenfold T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and an undershirt that would help against the cold. She gathered the rest of the clothes into the bag, and waited for the employee to switch out again, returning it and dashing back away.

She bundled the new clothes into her backpack, and went out to retrieve her hidden sleeping bag, getting ready to settle down with some snacks and her mp3 for a few precious minutes.

* * *

Weiss watched longingly as everyone in the cafeteria mowed into breakfast, without a care in the world of if they'd be able to eat tonight as well. She knew she would need to steal food again soon, and luck wouldn't likely be as kind to her as the last time she had scavenged. Yang and Ruby had been fed before leaving, as usual, so they were chatting about a game they had been playing, and Blake had grabbed a tray of breakfast. She saw Weiss' melancholy expression and sighed.

"Look, Weiss," Blake said. "Please. All I'm asking is for you to take my scrambled eggs. I have plenty of food left over."

"I'm fine," Weiss said.

"You're clearly not," Blake insisted. "If I'm being honest, you've looked malnourished for a while. Ever since Jaques began his absurd 'meeting requirements' garbage."

"I'm not malnourished," Weiss said.

"You've definitely lost weight," Yang jumped in. "And you've always been skinny to begin with."

Weiss sighed, resting her head on a palm.

"I can fight my own battles," Weiss said. "I am getting food, it just isn't in excess."

"You've been looking like you're going to pass out lately at the bus stop," Blake said.

"Because I've been sleeping poorly. I'm tired. And generally, cold as well."

"You need food in order to handle the cold," Yang said.

"Absolutely. Illia would mention how cold she'd be when she couldn't find food on the streets," Blake said. "I don't need you feeling that, too."

"I'm not on the streets," Weiss said. "I can handle this, please. We've argued this to death."

"Weiss," Ruby said, looking at her with wide eyes. "You're not doing well. We just want to help. Everyone needs help from time to time, and that's what friends are for."

"You've all already helped me phenomenally," Weiss retorted. "Staying at your house was amazing, and it was great for my mental health. You've all been here for me when the other students have been awful, even though I used to be one of those students to all of you. And Blake, you've helped me get through each day at father's house. You've all done plenty, you don't need to spend money on me as well."

Ruby frowned, still staring straight at Weiss.

"I'm not keeping count, Weiss. None of us are. You deserve help, you deserve to be able to eat," Ruby said.

"I-" Weiss began.

"No," Blake cut her off. "There's no arguing here. You deserve to eat. That's not debatable."

Yang nodded, and the three all stared down Weiss.

"I refuse," Weiss said firmly. "You've all helped me, but this is a battle I need to handle myself."

Blake closed her eyes, eyebrows furling in frustration. Ruby simply looked down, and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Blake spat.

"Because I won't be a burden," Weiss insisted, urgently. "You three, Winter, Velvet, Coco, everyone does so much to help me and I don't deserve it. I've never earned it, in fact, quite the opposite. I greatly appreciate your friendship, but I will not accept charity."

Blake clenched her teeth.

"It's not charity, Weiss," Blake said.

"Then what have I done to earn it?" Weiss asked.

"That's not-" Yang began.

"Hey," Emerald cut in from behind Weiss and Blake. Everyone turned to face her. "Weiss, can I have a word?"

"Umm... sure?" Weiss asked, puzzled. Emerald stood. Weiss followed suit.

"This conversation isn't over, Weiss," Blake said. Weiss followed Emerald over to a hallway, where Mercury was at his locker.

"Hey, Merc," Emerald said. "You were looking for help. Think I found some."

"You wanna bring her into all of this?" he asked.

"I dunno if you heard, but she's been cut off. Her old man's not paying for her school food anymore. You said you could pay, she could use it."

"Fair," Mercury said.

"She was arguing with her friends and it reminded me," Emerald added.

"Weiss," Mercury said. "If you've got the time after school tonight, I could use help with something, and there's fifty bucks in it for you if you help."

"What would I be helping with?" Weiss asked.

"My old man's been out of town for a few days. He wants the whole place clean, and it's a real mess. I can't do it on my own in time, and even with Emerald, there's still a shitshow. We could use a third hand. I make plenty at my part time, so I won't miss the money. Help make a dent, and it's yours."

"It's that bad?" Weiss asked.

"He trashes the place," Mercury said. "It's not great. Beer bottles all over, fast food wrappers, and the place smells like ass. It won't be pleasant, and it's not an offer I extend lightly. Plus, I get me and Em dinner every night, I'll grab you some, too, if you join. Fifty will get you either a month's lunch or two week's lunch and breakfast."

"I'm open to helping you, Mercury, but you don't have to pay me, especially not that much," Weiss said.

"Save your breath," Emerald said. "I said the same and he only agreed cause we've been best friends for years."

"Weiss, you'll be taking care of disgusting bottles and moldy dishes. I'm not letting you do it for free. What you do with the money's up to you, but if you're interested, meet me and Em in front when school's out, we'll walk to my place and get started," Mercury said. "I'd appreciate the help, but it's your choice."

And with that, Mercury and Emerald walked off.

* * *

"So what was that about?" Ruby asked, in the desk next to Weiss. "With Emerald, this morning?"

"Apparently Mercury needs help with cleaning at home, and he's willing to pay me to help," Weiss said.

"Are you gonna?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm considering it," Weiss said.

"If you won't accept help from us, please at least accept this," Blake said from the desk behind. "How much did he offer?"

"Fifty," Weiss said.

"That would get you quite a bit," Ruby said.

"As long as I used it intelligently," Weiss said. Ruby nodded.

"Please," Blake said. "Get yourself some food money. You need it."

* * *

Emerald and Mercury were waiting by the bike racks in front of the school when Weiss made her way out, having gone a different route than usual.

"So," Mercury said. "Are you coming with?"

"Yes," Weiss said.

"Thanks," Mercury said. "It's only a block and a half away."

He began to lead the way, eagerly getting away from the noisy students.

"Vultures," Emerald said, rolling her eyes. "How are they all so happy, all the time?"

"No one at this school's happy," Mercury said. "Everyone just acts like they are. They'd all leave the moment they got the chance."

"I know you were warned," Emerald said, glancing over to Weiss. "But again, this place is awful."

"I appreciate the heads up," Weiss said.

"So what changed?" Mercury asked. "Why'd he cut you off?"

"I refused to stay in the closet," Weiss said. "It was the day I came out. He saw the makeup, and made his choice."

Mercury watched Weiss' expression carefully.

"And that's all he did? Your old man seems a lot more extreme than that, and believe me, I'd know."

"That was it," Weiss said. Emerald and Mercury shared a look, a mix of concern and processing.

"Nothing else?" Mercury asked. "Cause that doesn't fit with anything I've heard about him."

"Then maybe he's playing at something," Weiss said. "But that's all he did."

"Did he cut off your showers, too?" Emerald asked. "And your laundry?"

"In a way," Weiss said. "Why?"

"Because you've been doing that at school, too," Emerald said. "Did I ever mention what things are like back home?"

"You haven't," Weiss said.

"I live with my aunt. Sometimes. Other times, I live with my uncle. Dad died in Afghanistan a long time back, and mom left a year before that. So my aunt and uncle bounce me back and forth depending on who is less inconvenienced by my existence. But before they were willing to help, I didn't have somewhere to stay. Showered at school. Did laundry there. Only food I had was scavenged. And what was that you mentioned this morning? The cold? Yeah, I remember that, too."

"Emerald..." Weiss began.

"Be honest with me," Mercury said. "Your old man didn't just cut you off, did he?"

Weiss slowed, sighing.

"He told me it would have to stop. I told him I'd rather live on the street than be who he wanted me to be," Weiss said.

"And I'm guessing he didn't let up?" Mercury asked. Weiss shook her head. "That's rough. If anyone knows what that's like, it's us. In one way or another."

"Please, don't mention this to anyone," Weiss said.

"You really think you can make it alone?" Emerald scoffed. "Homelessness is vicious. If you're not going to accept help, you'll spend your life under a bridge. I won't go telling anyone, but I hope for your sake you do."

"I-" Weiss began.

"Don't wanna be a burden?" Mercury asked.

"You heard that?" Weiss sighed.

"Didn't need to. Who are you talking to?" he asked. "If anyone can feel that, it's us."

They stepped up to Mercury's house, a two bedroom duplex with an overgrown front yard.

"Being abused doesn't make you a burden," Emerald said. "It's not an easy lesson to learn, but you need to learn it."

"I didn't think anyone else would understand how it feels," Weiss said.

"The punk jackets and goth boots didn't give it away?" Mercury joked. "Take a breath of fresh air, you'll miss it in here."

He opened the door, and the three of them stepped in.

Weiss was immediately hit with a nauseating mixture of the smells of liquor, body odor, and mold. The floor was layered with empty cardboard food boxes, soda and beer bottles, cans, and various envelopes and paper. The coffee table had several dishes on it, many of which had food caked to them.

"Like I said, it's a shit show," Mercury said. "I've got the dishes and the kitchen. You and Em can work on the living room, and if you need to know where anything goes, ask me."

Weiss nodded.

"I'll grab a few trash bags," Emerald said. Weiss looked around, trying to place where even to start. Emerald returned and began bagging trash on the floor, so Weiss followed suit.

* * *

Several hours passed in which Emerald and Weiss actually managed to clean the living room, bringing the dishes to Mercury and revealing carpet underneath the mountains of trash. Once the living room and kitchen had been managed, Mercury stepped in.

"It looks great," he said. "You've both been busting ass. Let's take a break."

"About time," Emerald said, and Mercury led the way down the hallway, which was still trashed, down to a bedroom.

Weiss had been expecting the average teenage boy's bedroom, a messy storm of clothes and junk.

She was taken by surprise as they stepped in and she saw a room so neatly kept it could have been in the Schnee manor. Its style was, however, exactly what she had expected. His sheets were black and grey, and several punk and hard rock band posters spanned the walls, tediously lined up. An electric guitar stood on a stand in the corner of the room, and at the center of the posters was an autographed Marylin Manson poster.

"I didn't expect the room to be so-" Weiss began.

"Clean?" Emerald asked. "It surprised me, too, but it makes sense if you think about it."

Weiss instantly thought back to how Marcus Black kept the rest of the house, and the reasoning hit her square in the face. She felt like she should have put it together before, with how much Mercury resented his father.

"Yeah," Weiss said. "It does."

"We'll take a few minutes to hang, then walk down and grab some dinner," Mercury said. Weiss nodded.

"Once we get back, what are we doing next?" Emerald asked.

"You two can get the hallway. We got the bathrooms last night, so all that's left is the hallway, dad's room, and the lawns," Mercury said. He sat down on his bed, grabbing a soda from a mini fridge. Emerald also grabbed one, and took a seat on a banana chair. Weiss sat on the floor, awkwardly.

"Want anything to drink?" Emerald asked.

"No, thank you," Weiss said. "I don't really enjoy soda."

Mercury sighed, and Weiss could see the change in his expression from what it was at school. Here, he was jumpy. Often looking over his shoulder, or staying quiet, listening for every sound that came from the house. While most students would have their guard higher at school than at home, he seemed the opposite. Weiss felt her heart twinge, knowing the feeling.

"I'm sorry your house is like this," Weiss said. "That your father is like this."

"It's fine," Mercury said, sounding irritated. "I don't need pity."

"Wait, that's not what I meant. I just mean I know that it's like to be hated in your own house," Weiss said. Mercury nodded, not offering much other response.

"Well, as comfortable as this all is," Emerald said. Mercury nodded again.

"You like the guitar?" Mercury asked, having noticed Weiss paying a lot of attention to it.

"I've always enjoyed music, even if I could never play. I'd sing occasionally, but with my voice I have a hard time with it," she said.

"I've been playing since eighth grade," Mercury said. "Music helped with everything going on here. Between Marylin, Three Days Grace, and Breaking Benjamin, there was a lot of shit that worded how I felt. So I learned to play. I also do vocals."

"Can I ask a personal question?" Weiss asked. Mercury nodded. "Do you have a vocal coach?"

"Not really. Figured a lot of it out for myself. If you mean my voice as a whole, not related to music, part of it's YouTube, the rest is T. Been on it for a bit," Mercury said.

"Don't you need to have parental consent for HRT?" Weiss asked.

"Legally, yeah," he said. "I know a kid who has a dad working at a pharmacy. He shows up with him to work and grabs it while his old man's not looking. I buy it off him."

"That seems risky," Weiss said.

"It is," Mercury said. "I have to double check the dosages and make sure I got the right stuff. But it's better than living another day as 'Sarah.' And since my old man doesn't know, he can't do anything to stop me. Emerald cuts my hair, I buy my own clothes. Nothing he can do. Binders are the only thing difficult to find aside from the medicine."

"Where did you find them?" Weiss asked.

"Bought them online, during the summer, and waited outside the day they delivered. Why?" he asked.

"Are there similar things, for trans women?" she asked.

"Depends. If you're willing to be uncomfortable, there's something you can wear that will help you tuck, but I've heard it's not pleasant. If you're actually looking to get cleavage, there's silicone inserts you can wear in a bra, but they're also difficult to work with," Mercury said. "But I understand your desperation. I used ace bandages to bind for a while before I got my binders."

"Isn't that really bad for you?" Weiss asked.

"Yup. I knew, just didn't care," Mercury said. "Let's go grab some food."

They stood and walked out of the house, shivering slightly as they zipped their coats.

"So, your hormone replacement changed your voice?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, but it'll be harder for you. Testosterone permanently deepens your voice. Estrogen doesn't effect it. So for you, it'll all be vocal therapy," he said.

"It's still possible, though," Emerald said. "You've heard Neon's voice. It just takes patience and a lot of willpower."

Weiss nodded, disappointed.

"Also, if you want, you can shave while you're here," Mercury said. "Bathroom's already clean, so you won't have to do it in filth. But I imagine you're not comfortable as is."

Weiss felt her face, heart sinking as she realized she had stubble once more.

"I'd appreciate that," she said.

They continued to a nearby McDonalds, where Mercury ordered several cheap cheeseburgers.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with buying me dinner?" Weiss asked.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have just ordered," Mercury said. "Do yourself a favor and have a half decent meal."

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"Don't mention it," Mercury said.

* * *

Weiss and Emerald had just finished the hallway when Mercury stepped out, checking his phone.

"It's about seven," he said. "If you've got any more time, I could use a hand with tidying up a few things. The room's about done, but the fridge still needs to be cleaned out, and the pantry also needs cleaning."

Weiss nodded.

"I've still got plenty of time," she said.

They stepped over to the pantry.

"For now, we're going to take everything out. I need to see what's not expired yet, and throw away what is," Mercury said. Weiss nodded and they began unloading the pantry onto the dining room table. They had been about a fourth of the way through emptying the pantry when Mercury froze for a second, listening.

"Shit," he said.

"What is it?" Weiss asked. As she asked, however, she heard as well, a car pulling into the driveway.

"He's home early," Mercury said. "I appreciate the help, but you two should go."

He pulled five ten dollar bills out of his wallet and handed them to Weiss.

"But... there's still more to do," she said. She heard the door open.

"I've got it. I don't want either of you around him," he said.

"Weiss," Emerald said, lightly grabbing her shoulder. "Let's go."

"I thought I made it clear," a slightly slurred gravelly voice said from the living room. "I wanted this shithole clean."

"I've been working on it," Mercury said. Marcus Black stepped into the room. He was about six foot three, with greyed hair and a short beard. He was wearing an AC-DC t-shirt, with a few stains on it, and he had a cigarette in his hand.

"It should've been done by yesterday. Lawn still looks like shit, and what the fuck is all of this?" he asked, raising his voice. "If you took it seriously instead of fucking around with your friends, it'd be done."

"Whatever you say," Mercury spat. "I'll have it all done by tonight, just watch TV like normal. God knows you could never be fucked to pick up after yourself."

"I cleaned up after you for years, Sarah," he said. Mercury gritted his teeth.

"Weiss," Emerald repeated. "Let's go."

Weiss nodded, and they stepped around Marcus, heading to the front door as the argument continued.

"You alright?" Emerald asked as they walked down the driveway.

"I don't like leaving him to face that alone," Weiss said. "I know what that feels like."

"He'd rather deal with it alone," Emerald said.

"Why? We could help," Weiss said. Emerald looked at Weiss incredulously.

"Like your friends could help you?" she asked.

"That's different," Weiss said.

"Oh, bullshit," Emerald said. "You know that's crap."

Weiss sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "Get yourself something to eat tomorrow morning."

* * *

Weiss hadn't slept well, worried about Mercury. She bundled tightly into her sleeping bag, glad she was out of the way of the wind. Her clean shaven face at least comforted her, but it was hollow knowing it'd grow back soon, and she wouldn't likely have a solution. She managed to drift into a restless sleep for a few hours, when she was woken up by someone prodding her.

"Huh?" she asked, sitting up. A flashlight was shining in her face, causing her to quickly close her eyes.

"Sir, you realize this is owned property," a policeman said, knelt over her. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to move."

"What?" Weiss asked, trying to come back to coherence.

"I've been getting reports of someone living back here. Loitering and trespassing is prohibited. I'll let you off with a warning if you agree to move, otherwise you'll be fined," he said.

"Okay," she said, getting up. She felt as though the world was freezing over as she packed up her sleeping bag and gathered her backpack. She shuddered as the policeman watched her stand.

"We'll be keeping an eye on the area, so don't get any thoughts about coming back," he said. "I'm going to have to make sure you leave the property as well."

Weiss nodded, walking from the dumpster. Panic began to set in, as she realized she had nowhere to go. She walked through the freezing night, exhausted, hoping she could find some other form of shelter.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Weiss had walked for several minutes, shivering, looking for a place to bunker down at least until morning. She realized with a sinking feeling that she only had one more day of school before the weekend would hit, and for the weekend she would have no shelter from the cold for over forty eight hours.

She found a bus stop that seemed secluded, although the bench on it had been modified with portion separators that made it impossible for someone to sleep on. She would be safe from the wind behind the bench, however, with the glass walls of the bus stop giving her a little bit of shelter.

She managed to drift off for a few more hours, before she was woken up about twenty minutes before she normally would have been by her alarm clock, and was rushed off by a few disgruntled people waiting for the bus. She sighed and got to an early start to her bus stop, her mind muddled by the inconsistent sleep.

* * *

A real breakfast in the cafeteria and an energy drink from Neon later, Weiss was fully awake enough to understand her predicament. The bus stop wouldn't do, she knew if she continued to stay there, someone would probably file a complaint, and she knew she couldn't afford a fine.

"Weiss?" Yang asked, jolting her from her thoughts. "You in?"

"What?" Weiss asked, looking around.

"We're going to see X-Ray and Vav in theaters, it looks awesome," she said.

"I'm not too into comics, but my parents want me to go and do friend things," Blake said. "So I'm going with. We'd like you there, too."

"When are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Tomorrow," Ruby said. "The big theater, on Cole and Overland."

"Around three afternoon," Yang said. "I bet you'll like it."

"That is, if you can get away from the house," Blake said. Weiss sighed, internally debating.

"I'd like to, but I can't really afford to," she said.

"Don't worry about it, we got free tickets," Yang said.

"How?" Weiss asked, cocking her head.

"You're welcome," Jaune said from the next table over. "I work at the theater, they're doing a few promotions and I won ten free tickets."

"He owed me after I got Cardin to back off," Yang said. "So he gave me a few of them."

"Again, I appreciate it," Jaune said.

"Did I hear that you have free tickets to X-Ray and Vav?" Pyrrha asked, sitting down by him. Nora and Ren also sat at the table, Nora slurping up mini-pancakes at an alarming rate.

"You're a fan?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"Absolutely," Pyrrha said.

"I still have one left," Jaune said. "My tabletop party has most of the tickets, but if you want the last one, it'd be great to have you there."

"You still have one for yourself, right?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm willing to share, but I wouldn't miss this," Jaune said. "I've been reading them since the third comic came out. Still not sure how I feel about them casting Robert Downey Jr. as Rusty, though."

"That's what gets you?" Yang scoffed. "Orlando Bloom... as the Mad King? That's not going to work. It just won't."

"Give him a chance," Ruby insisted.

"But..." Yang protested.

"I'd love to join you," Weiss said. "I'll see if I can get away from the house for a bit."

Blake smiled, giving her a nod.

"I hope you can. It's great to see you outside of school," she said. Weiss tried her best to return the smile, hoping it masked her uncertainty.

* * *

Weiss sighed, listening to Pyrrha address the student government, many members sitting down with their lunches. Principal Ozpin, Coach Goodwitch, and Mr. Oobleck all sat at a table nearby, observing the meetings as usual.

"Without further ado, President Watts has the floor," Pyrrha said, gesturing towards Arthur, who was sat in between herself and Weiss.

"Thank you, Pyrrha," he said, and began to update the club and committee representatives. Weiss tuned it out, still trying to decide what to do when she got out. She absentmindedly glanced around the room. Cardin was only half paying attention, the school's sports and recreation rep. Oscar sat at attention, the representative for the anti-bullying committee. Henry Marigold, representing the health and safety committee, was quietly conversing with a friend of his. Several other students filled the room, but didn't come to Weiss' focus.

"Weiss?" Arthur said, snapping her out of focus. "Do you have anything to bring to attention as the VP?"

"Um," she said, startled. She sat up, readying herself for the repercussions of what she was about to say. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I regret to inform all of you that I will be resigning as Vice President, and stepping down from student government."

"Good," Henry said from his table.

"Do you have something to say, Henry?" Pyrrha asked, cautiously.

"Yes," he said, scooting forward. "Let's ensure that our next election yields only candidates of sound mental health. The student government is no place for someone... unstable."

Weiss sighed, looking down.

"I assure you all, Weiss is perfectly stable. Her reasons for stepping down are likely personal," Pyrrha said.

"I thought we were supposed to state fact here," Henry said. "There's no student enrolled into this school by the name of Weiss. Warren Schnee, however, is who I believe you're referring to. That is his legal name, is it not?"

"No student in this school is bound to use their legal name," Oscar interjected. "In addition, Taylor High is an LGBT inclusive school, and as such, it is noted that intentionally refusing to use the name and pronouns requested by a transgender student constitutes as harassment."

"Oscar is correct," Pyrrha said. "It's rather unbecoming of you to violate our anti-bullying policies, especially during a SGA meeting. If you have nothing relevant and professional to add to the conversation, then let those who do, speak."

Henry rolled his eyes. Further back in the room, a hand rose.

"Ren, do you have something to add?" Arthur asked. Ren nodded, and the room silenced to the book club member could speak.

"Weiss, are you sure about this decision?" he asked. "There's been a positive reception among the LGBT students that an open member of the community in the SGA, especially in such a high position."

"I apologize if I'm letting anyone down," Weiss said. "I agree that the community needs representation in the SGA, but I doubt that I'm the right person for that position. There are several other students who have much more experience with the community and our needs. On top of that, I've been very busy lately and I don't have the time anymore to participate in Student Government."

Ren nodded, disappointment in his eyes.

"We shall be holding a new election for vice president," Arthur said. "Spread the word throughout the school that anyone wishing to participate may submit their name for candidacy."

Weiss tuned out once more, ready to be free of the responsibilities her father had pushed on her. She let the meeting come to a close, and she rose to leave the room.

"Weiss," Pyrrha said, before Weiss could leave. "Could I have a word with you?"

Weiss nodded, stepping back over, as most of the students left the room.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. "You fought very hard to get that position, and it seems unlike you to let go of it so easily."

"Perhaps at a later date I will rejoin the SGA," Weiss said. "But at the moment, it's my father who wanted-" Weiss stopped, catching herself. "Who wants me in that position. I need some time to figure out my own goals."

"Alright," Pyrrha said. "But are you okay?"

"Of course," Weiss said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Pyrrha asked. She looked very carefully at Weiss' face, skeptical of every detail. "There's nothing wrong with needing help, from time to time."

"I appreciate your concern, Pyrrha. It means a lot, but I'm fine. Really," Weiss said.

"Very well. Just keep in mind, I'm here," she said. Weiss smiled.

"It'll be nice going to the movies with you all," Weiss said. She leaned in. "I'd imagine you're excited to go with Jaune."

Pyrrha blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"It was a rumor a while back, but I think you two would be lovely together. He's oblivious, isn't he?" Weiss asked.

"Unfortunately," Pyrrha said.

"He'll come around, I'm sure," Weiss said.

"Thank you. Speaking of, I'm sure you and Blake would be adorable together," Pyrrha smiled.

This time it was Weiss' turn to blush.

"E-excuse me?" Weiss stammered. "What are you talking about?"

Pyrrha simply cocked her head, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" Weiss asked, repeating Pyrrha's words from before.

"No, the way you smile and glow around her conceals it quite nicely," Pyrrha joked. "I'm sure she doesn't notice. She hasn't seen you away from her."

"As much as I would like something to come of it, I know nothing will," Weiss sighed. "I'm her friend, and nothing more."

"That doesn't mean nothing can happen," Pyrrha said, grabbing her books.

"I won't let anything happen. I've bullied her in the past. I've hurt many people. She should be with someone that hasn't done anything like that," Weiss said.

"I know you're not proud of who you were," Pyrrha said. "I've seen how much happier you are since you came out. The person we knew as Warren was never real. Simply a role you had to act out."

"That doesn't change the fact that people suffered. No matter how you word it, I've been someone's nightmare. That won't be fixed by simply saying that it wasn't the real me," Weiss said.

"But you've been taking steps to amend the past. You're not making excuses. That makes all the difference. You're not a bad person, Weiss. I've seen you helping people, all around. You've been showing kindness and love to the world. You deserve those things too," Pyrrha said. "I really hope you don't sabotage your own chance at happiness because of who your father pressured you to be. You should be happy, too."

Weiss frowned, her books in hand.

"I should probably get to class," she said.

"Weiss," Pyrrha said. "You deserve to be happy. I mean it."

Weiss awkwardly turned, unsure of how to respond. She gave Pyrrha a small smile, then hurried off to class.

* * *

By now, Weiss only rode the bus to be around Blake and keep up the illusion of having a place to live. She felt her anxiety reaching unbearable levels, trying to stay still knowing she would have to search for shelter soon. Blake was on the quieter side, leaving her with little distractions from her worries. She looked around, hoping for any possible topic to break her dark thoughts.

"Hey, Weiss," Neon said, as she looked over. "I was wondering, do you want me to do your makeup more often? You seemed really happy with it when I did."

Weiss shifted uncomfortably. Normally she would love the help, but as she couldn't shave regularly, it would be problematic for someone to be paying attention to her face.

"At some point, I'd love that help," Weiss said. "But for now, I'll have to politely decline."

"Why?" Blake asked. "Wouldn't that help with your dysphoria?"

"My father would be... very upset if I came home wearing makeup again," Weiss said.

"We could always remove it on the bus rides home," Neon suggested.

"Sometimes he comes through the area. I'd rather not risk it," Weiss argued. "I appreciate it, I do, but at this point I have to be cautious."

"All right," Neon said. "Well, the moment you are able to, don't hesitate to ask. I'd love to help."

Guilt weighed Weiss' heart, both the lies and the past circling her thoughts.

"Even after I helped bully you? You'd be that willing to help?" Weiss asked.

"My mom always says the world is run by kindness," she said. "No one bullies people because they think it's fun. I'd rather offer friendship then a grudge."

"Then thank you," Weiss said. "I just wish I'd been kinder to you."

"That's in the past," Neon said.

"Weiss," Blake said, concern woven into her voice. "I know you've had a rough time in the past, but no one blames you for it."

Weiss closed her eyes, forcing her emotions back in.

"I'm alright, Blake," she said.

"Weiss," Blake said, looking into her eyes. "We're friends. You can talk to me."

"I'd really rather not get into this," Weiss said.

"I can see that it's bothering you," Blake said.

"Blake," Weiss sternly said. Blake sighed.

"What's going on, Weiss? You've been secluded lately. There's something going on and you're not talking about it," Blake asked. Weiss felt her emotions violently stirring, like a soda bottle that had been thrown several times fizzing up. She wanted to tell Blake. She wanted to beg for Blake to get her off the streets, and into safety. Weiss yearned for everything to be alright. She could almost see herself sitting next to Blake, wrapped in blankets on a couch, resting her head on Blake's shoulder, peaceful and safe.

But she knew she couldn't allow it to happen. She knew Blake deserved better.

"Please," Blake said. "I'm your friend, and I'm here for you."

"Blake, _please_, drop it," Weiss firmly demanded. Blake's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I have dropped it, every time," Blake sighed. "But I can tell there's something."

"If it was your business, I would have told you," Weiss snapped. Blake recoiled slightly. Her eyes were wide, a hurt expression on her face. Weiss slammed her eyes shut, anger flooding her head. It felt as though the air had begun to boil around her. Sharp breaths went in and out of her nose, and she mentally kicked herself.

_Well done, you dunce_, her critical side scolded. _Now you've hurt her too._

"Fine," Blake said. "I'll leave you alone."

Weiss gritted her teeth, feeling herself spiral. Blake stayed silent, and eventually they reached their stop. As the bus drove away, Weiss shivered into her coat, the bitter frigid atmosphere already taunting her.

"Is this really how you want to leave things for the night?" Blake asked as Weiss began to move. Weiss stopped, looking to the ground. "I only ever wanted to help. I don't know what's going on with you, but it's affecting more than just you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Weiss said.

"How could I?" Blake asked. "You're not willing to talk about it!"

"Blake," Weiss began.

"No," Blake said, stepping over. "I've been there for you through everything your father's done since we started talking. When you've needed me, I've always dropped what I was doing to answer. Every time you'd message me on Discord, I was there in a heartbeat. I dropped everything you had ever said to me, no matter how harsh, in a second. When you came out, I was there. When Illia threatened to out you, I was there. When your father started to flood your schedule with so much work you couldn't sleep, I was there! I would have thought that would earn me enough trust for you to talk to me. And I especially thought it would get me more than you snapping at me. I was the only one in this school that stood up for you at first. Yang, Coco, everyone was hesitant, and I told them to give you a chance. I thought you trusted me. I thought you'd let me help."

"I'm still entitled to my secrets," Weiss said. "You're not entitled to know everything about me, there's a difference between me trusting you and me spilling everything I keep close to my chest."

"It's more than that," Blake said. "You didn't let me help you eat, you didn't let me help you get away from your father, you push everyone away. I get it, I understand you not wanting to involve a bunch of people, but why can't I help?" Blake asked. "What haven't I done to earn your trust?"

"Like I said, you don't understand," Weiss said.

"What don't I understand? All I want is for you to tell me," Blake demanded. Weiss struggled against herself, trying to keep the lid on her current circumstance. She racked her brain for a lie that would get her out of the situation. Her frantic mind, however, came up short.

"I can't," she said.

"Why?" Blake drilled, stepping forward.

"You wouldn't get it!" Weiss snapped. "Leave it alone, Blake! Some things aren't your problem."

"Don't you get it?" Blake asked. "You're my problem!"

Weiss flinched, stepping away. Blake cursed, stepping back.

"That's not what I meant," Blake said. "I meant that your problems are my problems. I care about what you're going through."

Despite her protests, Weiss could still hear her words echoing through her head. She stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Weiss said, and turned away.

"Weiss," Blake began. "Can we talk about this?"

Weiss began to walk off, the argument echoing through her head.

"What is there to talk about?" Weiss asked. "I'll stop being your problem."

She immediately regretted the words, knowing all she had done was sabotage her chances of resolving the situation.

"I told you, that's not what I meant!" Blake said. Weiss ignored her, walking away. "Weiss!"

Blake followed as Weiss walked off, and Weiss begrudgingly took the route to her family's house, hoping Blake would stop following before she got too close.

"Stop following me, Blake," Weiss said, as Blake caught up.

"I don't want it to be left like this, Weiss, it doesn't have to be this way," Blake said.

"You can't help me," Weiss said.

"How do you know that?" Blake asked. "I'd like to at least have the chance to try."

"It's not that simple," Weiss said.

"Could you please just give me a straight answer?" Blake asked. "You're being cryptic and it's not helping anything."

"Alright," Weiss said. "Straight answer: No. No, you can't help. No, you can't try. No, we can't talk it out."

"Why?" Blake repeated. "Why can't I help? Why are you so sure?"

"Because I'm not a charity!" Weiss said. "I can take care of some of my problems myself, I'm not a child!"

"No one is saying that you're a child," Blake said.

"If I can't deal with this alone, I might as well be," Weiss said. "You've helped me with plenty, and I appreciate that. But I'm tired of always needing help."

"There's nothing wrong with needing help, Weiss," Blake said.

"I'm not going to be a burden," Weiss said.

"You aren't one," Blake insisted. "Weiss, you're my best friend. I care about you. I don't help you out of pity, or responsibility. I help you because I care about you. Because you deserve it."

"Blake," Weiss growled, fighting tears, and fighting even harder to hide the fact that she was fighting tears. "Please. Let me deal with this alone."

Blake looked down, defeated.

"Fine," Blake said. "Good luck, then."

Blake turned and began to walk to her house.

"Blake," Weiss said, and Blake hesitated. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah," Blake said, her voice absent of tone.

"Are you su-" Weiss began.

"Just go deal with your problems," Blake said, and she returned to her pace. After a few moments, she had walked out of view. Weiss watched where she had last been in her line of sight for another several moments, replaying the argument in her head.

Eventually, she turned and began walking once more, not at a brisk pace, but at a slow gait. She felt, for the first time in a long time, alone. She hadn't had friends like Blake before, she didn't know what would happen next.

Had she just lost Blake permanently? Would she ever want anything to do with her again?

Weiss made her way to the city, and just wandered, hoping for any form of shelter she could find.

* * *

Weiss woke up with her whole body aching from a combination of the cold and the rocky ground, with only a sleeping bag underneath her. She had eventually lowered her standards for a place to stay and found a small gravel path behind a diner that was out of view and sunken into a restless sleep. She felt her stomach ache, and she checked her backpack. She had seven crackers left, and the rest of her snacks had run out. She sighed, allowing herself two crackers for now, knowing she had to ration them.

She pulled out her mp3, checking her chat. Blake hadn't sent her anything since the night she had been kicked out of the parking lot.

She read through their messages, going all the way back to when she had first started to use discord to talk to her.

Blake had been there through so much. Blake had been the only reason she made it this far, all of the strength she had she owed to her. Blake had been her light in the darkness, the reason she had felt hope.

And now Weiss was pretty sure Blake wanted nothing to do with her.

The ground spun around her, and she felt bile creep up her throat. Her lip began to quiver.

And within seconds, she was sobbing. Everything had been bottled in. Her guilt, her fear, how she felt about Blake. Her mind was overwhelmed by all of these emotions boiling inside of her. She locked her arms around her knees and wailed into her legs, violently shaking in the cold. Anger swirled through her thoughts. Not at Blake, or Henry, or even Jacques. She felt immense anger at herself. It was like everything was finally going right. And then she destroyed it all.

She looked back to her mp3.

Myrtenaster: _You can go to the movie. I'll stay away._

She watched for a response, for anything.

She held her breath when Blake's online indicator turned on. She saw the read symbol appear next to her message.

Then Blake's indicator switched to offline. Weiss let out a shaky breath and put away the device. She looked up, examining her surroundings, and her heart sank even further. As though the world held no mercy for her, there was a new surprise.

Snowflakes flitted through the air, at this moment infrequent. But Weiss knew that soon, there'd be a much more consistent snowfall. She got to her feet and rolled up her sleeping bag, and got to work searching for a shelter that would protect her from the snow.

* * *

Luck had been against her for most of the day, as she was finding no adequate place to bunker down. The only candidates had been behind stores, by dumpsters like she had originally found, but now that she had snow to contend with, those locations were no longer safe. She had put her other shirt on to use as a makeshift scarf, as her nose and ears were getting very cold. At one point, she stepped into a library and rested there for about an hour, near a heating vent.

While inside the library, she stopped by the lost and found bin, and regretfully grabbed a scarf and a beanie, and managed to find a pair of fur gloves as well. She bundled up as well as she could, and then set back out into the cold.

The next time luck graced her, it had already gotten dark, and she had wandered not too far away from the mall and found a highway bridge with a spot underneath she could use. Another road ran underneath the bridge, and on both sides of the street, an inclined series of concrete slabs ran to the bridge, with a small nook on the top. Weiss climbed the 35 degree angled slabs to the nook and tucked herself into her sleeping bag, shivering violently.

A realization hit her. She was getting colder with every night, and running lower and lower on food.

At this rate, she would freeze to death within a few more days.

Fear ran down her spine, and she trembled now for multiple reasons. The thought crossed her mind that she could return to her father. It was cold there, but not as cold as the weather.

She grimaced at the thought of his smug face looking down at her as she came crawling back, however, and another realization hit her.

She came to the conclusion that she would sooner die than see him get his way. Perhaps if that happened there may even be an investigation that not even he could make go away.

She had been back and forth on this topic when she heard footsteps, and her heart sank.

"Are you still here?" a voice called. It was a female voice, and elderly at that. Weiss sat up, looking around. She saw the shine of a flashlight, and a short woman towards the bottom of the incline. She had grey hair, wore a blue parka, and had thick glasses.

"Yes," Weiss said, her voice weak. The lady shone the flashlight toward her, but not directly at her.

"I would come up there but I fear my joints couldn't handle it. Can you come down?" she asked.

"Give me a moment," Weiss said, confused. She slid out of the sleeping bag and carefully returned down the incline.

"Hello, dear," the old lady said, a somehow comforting smile on her face. "This is quite the harsh time of year to be homeless."

"Yeah," Weiss shivered.

"I was in a similar situation a while back," she said, walking towards a car parked in the dirt just outside of the overpass. "Kindness is so difficult to find on the streets here. I know that for sure."

Weiss followed, cautiously.

"Excuse me," Weiss asked. "Why exactly did you want to talk to me?"

She didn't respond, she just opened the trunk and beckoned Weiss over.

"First, and most importantly," she said. "You'll freeze out here."

She handed Weiss a lantern with an odd handle.

"Umm..." Weiss asked, cocking her head.

"This is a heatlamp," she said. "It has a rechargeable battery, and the handle can be wound to charge it without a power source. See?"

And with that she wound the handle several times, and after about a minute of winding, she pressed a button and the lamp glowed to life, warmth radiating from it. Weiss felt it overtake her, bringing feeling back.

"Next, you need to stay fed. And you need non perishable food," the older lady said. She handed Weiss a backpack. "There should be plenty of food in there that will do the trick."

"Are you... giving all of this to me?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Of course, dear, keep up," the old lady said.

"But... why? I have nothing to pay you," Weiss said.

"Like I said, I used to be homeless. It was random acts of kindness that got me through it. So, I agreed never to turn my back on those in the same spot."

Weiss noticed several backpacks and heat lamps in the trunk.

"Are you sure you're alright with giving me all of this? It can't have been cheap," Weiss said.

"You need it more than I," the lady smiled. "Just do me a favor. Pay it forward. Help out others, especially if you get off the streets. There's so much malice out there. But just a single act of kindness can make all the difference."

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"No problem, child," she said. "My name is Maria, by the way."

"Weiss," she replied.

"Well, Weiss," Maria said. "While it's still winter, make sure to stick to underneath bridges, and any other warm places you can find. Don't let anything of yours get wet. Keep it as dry as possible. And during the day find buildings to stay warm in. Got it?"

"Yes," Weiss said. "Thank you so much."

Maria gave her a kind smile, before turning back to her car.

"I wish you luck. It's not easy living out here," Maria said.

"It seems like luck is being generous to me," Weiss replied.

A climb back up later, she lay in her sleeping bag, unable to believe the luck that had just fallen over her. Immediately the warm feeling was ripped away as she remembered Blake. As the thought of what today was supposed to be crossed her mind, everything seemed just hollow. And worse, dread set in as she pictured the next monday morning. She would have to ride the bus with Blake.

Would she still be angry?

Would she just ignore her?

Which would be worse?

Weiss felt at that moment like maybe she should just keep hiding in her sleeping bag. It felt safe, especially with her heat lamp to keep her warm.

_It's your own fault,_ Weiss thought to herself. _You pushed her away. You hurt her. You hoped she'd love you? She hates you now._

When she eventually drifted off, it wasn't a comfortable night's worth of sleep. She lay in a miserable, restless daze, fidgeting each time she drifted back to the world.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading chapter 18! as always, I appreciate any and all criticism, constructive or not! I'm getting right to working on chapter 19 for everyone, so stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Whitefang: _Are you that angry? You'd straight up avoid me because of an argument?_

Weiss stared at the message, unsure of how to respond. She heard cars rushing along the busy road, as she leaned against the concrete foundation.

Myrtenaster: _I thought you didn't want me around._

Whitefang: _It was a fight. I still wish you'd let me in. I'm still upset, I won't lie. But I didn't let down my guard and trust you so that we could just ignore each other after one argument. I'd really rather talk about this in person, can we talk?_

Weiss sighed, knowing that Blake would ask questions if she showed up with her backpack.

Myrtenaster: _Sure, give me a bit. I have to get my father to agree._

Weiss stood and began searching for a place to stash her goods until she returned, knowing they were now essential to her being.

* * *

"Are you really okay with seeing me again?" Weiss asked, unable to look up and meet her eyes. The two of them sat on a park bench, crunchy grass under their feet, frozen and covered in a light layer of snow. Blake had shown up in a pea-coat, and sat looking directly at Weiss.

"Weiss, I'm going to be brutally honest. I'm angry. I care about you deeply, and you've clearly had something big going on that's hurt you. You told me about so much before now, you let me be here for you. But something changed. I'm scared. I don't trust easily, I don't make friends easily. And now that I've let you in, I'm scared to lose you. I'm scared that something really bad is happening to you. And I don't know what. And that's not okay. If there was anything like that happening with me, you know for a fact that I'd tell you in a heartbeat. That's not easy for me to be willing to do, so the fact that you can't do the same for me hurts. I don't want you gone. Of course I'm okay with seeing you again. But I need to know what's going on, because it scares me. I've been worried out of my mind, Weiss."

"Blake, I've been open with you about a lot. You said it yourself. That wasn't easy for me. Some of the things I've told you about, I haven't been able to share with anyone else, ever. So if I could talk about what's going on with me, I would. But I can't. Not won't. Can't. It's not my choice," Weiss insisted.

"Why can't you?" Blake asked.

"Because," Weiss said. "I need to deal with it myself and I know for a fact that you would try to help me."

"Of course I would. You're my best friend," Blake said.

"I'm not going to do that to you. It would be too much," Weiss said.

"Weiss, I've been trying to get you to understand," Blake said, frustration rising in her throat. "You're not a burden. You aren't. I choose to be around you. You're not a responsibility. You're not a burden. You're my friend."

"Blake," Weiss sighed. "I would be a burden if I let you help me with this. I need you to trust me on that."

"How can I trust you on that if I don't know what's going on?" Blake asked.

"Because that's what trust is," Weiss interjected. "Trust means that you don't know that it will work out. That's what the word means."

"I..." Blake said, stopping to consider Weiss' words. "I guess you're right."

"You're an amazing friend, Blake," Weiss said. "And I really don't want to lose you. Honestly, you're the only person I actually feel like I can trust. And that's why I can't even consider the possibility of putting this on you."

"Then I'll trust you," Blake said. "But that goes both ways. I need you to get through whatever it is. That's what I'm trusting. I'm trusting that you'll be okay. And if you aren't, if something happens, that will betray that trust. So I need to ask. Can I trust you? And please, think about it before you answer."

Weiss thought it over for several seconds, knowing she would have to say what Blake needed to hear, but at the same time, resenting the idea of lying to her further.

"You can trust me, Blake," Weiss said. "And I'm sorry about all of the things I said to you on friday. I can't tell you what's going on, but I should have been understanding."

"I'm sorry too," Blake said. "I really want us to be okay."

"Me too," Weiss said, looking into Blake's eyes. "I was worried you hated me."

"Weiss," Blake said. "I could never hate you."

Blake pulled Weiss into a hug, and Weiss felt her defenses crack.

"Blake, I'm scared," Weiss said. "It's bad. It's really bad."

Blake pulled Weiss in closer.

"What can I do, Weiss?" Blake asked, her voice gentle, but also desperate.

"I don't know," Weiss said, tears flowing from her eyes. "I don't know. I'm so scared, Blake."

"It's going to be okay," Blake whispered. Weiss knew her mental walls had crumbled, and if Blake asked her what was going on again, she would spill everything. She let herself release everything that had been bottled up, falling to pieces in Blake's arms. She wailed, trembling violently against Blake's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do," Weiss whimpered. "Everything's gotten so bad."

"Weiss?" Blake whispered. "How bad is it? Are you in danger?"

"Danger of what?" Weiss asked.

"Is your life in danger?" Blake asked. Weiss slowly nodded. Blake's grip on her tightened. "I really wish I could help."

"I really wish I could let you," Weiss said. "I really wish I could."

"Weiss... I don't know how to be okay with this," Blake said. "I can't lose you."

"Why?" Weiss asked. "You're always having to help me, wouldn't you be better off?"

"Of course not!" Blake said, startled. "Weiss, don't you realize what you've done for me? I was lonely before you. All I had was activism. I drowned myself in it, headfirst. I didn't have anyone. I couldn't tell anyone about my close secrets. But I've been open with you. You've been through so much and you chose me as the person to be closest to, I'm the one you chose to be your partner through all of the pain."

Weiss felt realization strike her.

"That's why you got so upset," Weiss said.

"I thought we'd always go through everything together, best friends no matter what," Blake said.

Weiss lay in Blake's arms, at war with herself on what to do.

"Blake?" Weiss asked, her lip trembling. "I... don't live with my father anymore."

"What?" Blake asked, eyes going wide.

"About a week ago, the day I came out at school. He saw my makeup, and we got into a fight. A really bad one. And he told me no more. So I told him I'd rather live on the streets than in his house anymore."

"No..." Blake said, and Weiss heard her heartbeat speed up against her.

"For the past week, I've been homeless. And I'm terrified. It's been getting really cold out, and I've had to steal food. I've had to steal clothes. I've been kicked out of a spot I thought was safe for me, and I've been sleeping with only a sleeping bag to keep me warm. That's why my father isn't paying for my food anymore. That's why I've been showering at school. That's why I've been such a nervous wreck. That's why I haven't been able to shave regularly, and had to turn Neon down for makeup help. I don't like any of it but I won't be a burden, and I know you'd try to have me stay at your place, but I won't. I refuse to be a burden. I won't take up your food, and space, and resources. I won't do it," Weiss insisted.

"Weiss," Blake fought through tears, her breath unstable. "I wish you'd told me. You poor girl."

"I knew you'd try to help," Weiss shivered. "I won't accept it."

"But you could be sleeping somewhere warm," Blake said.

"Your family is already struggling financially," Weiss said.

"So what?" Blake asked. "They'd happily help you."

"No," Weiss insisted. "I'm not worth that."

"Yes, you are!" Blake retorted, her voice fierce and adamant.

"The answer is no, and it's not changing," Weiss said.

"But you're not safe out here," Blake said. "What if something happens?"

"I've made it this far, haven't I?" Weiss asked. "I told you what was going on. Please, don't fight me on this. I'm exhausted, I don't have the energy to fight."

"Will you at least come over for a few hours, we can hang out in my room. You wouldn't be a burden at all, it'll be warm, I can make us some hot cocoa, and get you some real food for once," Blake asked.

"Blake, I can't do that. I told you, I won't use your resources," Weiss stated firmly.

"It'll be something cheap, okay?" Blake pleaded. "Please, Weiss. If you really insist on staying on the streets then fine, as much as I wish I could save you from that, I can't force you. But please meet me halfway and come inside for a little bit. You need a break."

"Blake," Weiss began.

"Weiss, please," Blake begged, her eyes wide. Weiss felt her heart warm from Blake's determination. Even after everything, Blake still cared enough to take away her pain.

"Okay," Weiss said quietly, not an ounce of fight left in her.

"Thank you," Blake said.

* * *

Weiss looked at Blake's house for the first time, taking it in. It was a duplex, similar to Mercury's in terms of size, but much better kept. The lawn was tidy and well mowed, and unlike Mercury's, the garbage bin didn't look to be overflowing. Blake stepped up and opened the main door, and rushed Weiss in.

"Blake?" a voice called from the living room, and Blake turned towards the source.

"Hey, mom. Umm... I have a friend with me," she said. Weiss heard a gasp from the living room.

"Who is it?" her mom asked, excited.

"Weiss," Blake said. "Please, don't overwhelm her, she's had a difficult time."

Blake's mother stepped around into view, wearing a grey blouse and a pair of slacks, her hair on the shorter side.

"Hello," Weiss said, suddenly hoping her eyes had dried fully from a few minutes prior.

"Hello, dear," Kali smiled. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Blake's spoken so fondly of you!"

"Mom," Blake growled.

"Which do you prefer, tea? Coffee?" Kali asked as she stepped towards the kitchen.

"Please, it's fine," Weiss objected.

"I'm afraid I insist," Kali said. "I haven't been inhospitable before and I won't be starting now!"

"You might as well play along," Blake said. "She's persistent."

"Then, could I have a small coffee, please?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely!" Kali beamed.

"Please tell me dad's not home," Blake sighed.

"He's out at the moment, work offered him some overtime," Kali said.

"Thank god," Blake said. "The last thing you need is getting swarmed by both of my parents. Let's head to my room."

"Hang on," Kali said. "I'd like to get to know your friend."

"Mom," Blake hissed.

"It's exciting," Kali said.

"She's got enough on her plate right now, mom," Blake said.

"It's okay," Weiss said.

"Fine," Blake said. She turned to her mother. "But she doesn't need anything bad getting brought up. No questions about her family, or her gender identity, okay?"

"Relax, Blake," Kali chuckled. "I'm not interrogating the girl."

Blake rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch.

"Could've fooled me," Blake said.

"So, Weiss," Kali began. "I'll start with an important question. How do you like your coffee?"

"Two tablespoons of creamer," Weiss said, awkwardly, then adding on "Please."

"Hey, Weiss?" Blake interjected. "Yang and Ruby have been wondering about you, since you didn't show up yesterday. They were also wanting to hang out. Would you be alright with that?"

"Yes," Weiss said.

"Mom," Blake said, turning to Kali. "Could I have a few more friends over?"

Kali looked as if she could have taken flight into the air.

"How many?" she asked, eagerly.

"Two more, I've told you about Yang and Ruby," she said.

"Absolutely," she said. "What do they drink?"

"Nothing you'd be able to make, unless you happen to have the formula for monster energy in the kitchen," Blake said. "Can you please calm down a little, though?"

"Am I embarrassing you?" Kali smirked.

"Yes!" Blake said, exasperated. "Mom, you wanted me to have friends, now that I have them, please don't scare them off."

Kali rolled her eyes.

"I'm your mother, Blake. I exist to embarrass you," Kali said. Blake groaned, putting her palm on her face.

* * *

"Maybe I didn't hear that right," Yang said, incredulously. Blake sat on her bed, leaning against a pillow propped against the wall. Ruby had been sitting criss-cross by Blake's dresser, and Weiss had been sitting in the gaming chair at the desk. Yang stood against a wall, arms crossed. "So please, run it by me again. You're what?"

"I'm homeless," Weiss said.

"Weiss," Ruby said, worried.

"What the hell, Weiss?" Yang snapped. "You never thought that maybe you should tell us you've been living under a bridge?"

"I-"

"Does anyone else know?" Yang asked.

Weiss shifted uncomfortably.

"Illia does," she said. "So do Emerald and Mercury."

"Wait," Blake said. "Illia knew?"

"She figured it out almost immediately," Weiss said. Blake grabbed her phone, angrily.

"And she kept it a secret from me?" Blake asked.

"Because I asked her to," Weiss said. "If you're going to be angry, be angry at me."

"And Emerald and Mercury knew too?" Yang scoffed.

"They also figured it out. It was the day I went to help Mercury clean," Weiss said.

"At this rate I feel like we were just about the only people that didn't know," Yang said. "Why the hell wouldn't you tell us that? What's wrong with you?"

Weiss recoiled, shrinking back in her seat.

"Yang," Ruby said, standing. "Weiss isn't the bad guy here. She's the victim. And right now she needs friends comforting her, not people yelling at her."

Yang turned away, focusing on her breathing.

"Weiss," Ruby continued, stepping over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Weiss said.

"What can we do to help?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby... I appreciate the thought, I really do, but this is why I kept it a secret. I don't want you all to help me, you've already done so much. I don't want to be a burden, I don't want to cost you," Weiss said.

"But... we're friends," Ruby said. "Friends help each other."

"Weiss," Yang interjected. She still seemed angry, but she had calmed down significantly. "What exactly happened?"

"I came out at school. I had the makeup on. So when I came home, and father saw it, he told me I needed to stop being trans. He just wanted me to change, on the spot. I couldn't take it anymore. I left. I told him I'd rather make it on my own, and he told me to go ahead and do it. So I guess I half ran away, half got kicked out," Weiss said.

"I'm sorry your dad's such a dick," Yang said. "Look. You can't keep living on the streets."

"No," Weiss objected. "Yang, please. I can't accept help like that."

"Weiss," Yang said. "It's not a choice."

"It is, there's always a choice," Weiss protested.

"You will freeze to death out there," Yang said.

"I have a wind up heater, it was given to me by a generous old lady," Weiss said.

"Then you'll starve. Or someone will pick a fight with you. Or you'll get caught by the elements. You're not safe out there. You're small. You're not intimidating. You won't last very long," Yang said. "I know a lot of people who've been homeless, and they've told me stories of what it's like. You won't make it without help."

"Yang," Weiss said.

"This isn't a debate," Yang insisted. "I'm going to talk to my dad. We have a couch, and plenty of food."

"No," Weiss said.

"Not to mention, Ruby's been needing someone to play video games with that she can actually beat, I'm too good," Yang added, winking in an attempt to counter the tense mood.

"I can't," Weiss said.

"We can have you ready to move in as soon as I get the official go ahead from dad, and knowing him, it won't be hard. He's always been big on helping out everyone in need. He even volunteers at shelters when he can," Yang said.

"I'm not going to sit there, draining your power, food, and space! That's all money," Weiss said.

"Then get a part time job," Yang said, determined. "Hell, I can practically guarantee you a spot at Jamba. If you're that concerned about using up money, then we'll work out some sort of a rent plan. But you're not going to freeze on the streets."

"Yang," Weiss tried again to protest.

"This isn't a debate," Yang firmly stated. "If I'd known what was really going on, I'd already have gotten you a couch to stay on."

"But-"

"Weiss," Blake said. "Please. Like she said, you're not a burden if you're paying to be there. None of us are okay with you sleeping on the streets."

Weiss looked between the three of them. Ruby had been staring, doe eyed, a childlike look of worry on her face. Yang on the other hand was staring Weiss down, practically daring her to try to argue again. Blake was the hardest for Weiss to see, however, as she just looked... desperate. She looked scared.

"You aren't a burden, Weiss. I know that if you could, you'd do the same for one of us in a heartbeat," Yang said.

"Please, just let us help," Ruby said. Yang pulled out her phone and stepped back.

"Weiss, I know you want to let us help," Blake said. "I know you don't want to keep living out there. We know each other's secrets, remember? When Winter bought you all of those clothes, and the makeup, you didn't want to let her help you, but how did it feel when she did help you?"

"Honestly... it felt amazing. But this is different," Weiss said. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"How would you cause trouble?" Blake asked.

"Using up resou-" Weiss began.

"Like Yang said," Blake insisted. "There's a solution for that. So tell me, Weiss. Are you refusing help because you feel like you'll be a burden, or because you feel like you don't deserve it?"

Weiss reeled, feeling the truth torn exposed.

"I..."

"You accepted your sister's help," Ruby said. "You accepted that old lady's help. You can take the help."

"I shouldn't have accepted their help," Weiss said. "Winter should have saved the money, and Maria, the old lady, should've given it to someone who deserved it more."

"But you let them help," Ruby said.

"I..." Weiss said.

"You can't keep this up, Weiss," Blake said. "You know deep down that you need help. You came to me, finally, after everything. I know you feel like you don't deserve it, but you do. I know you feel guilty for who you were forced to be. But that isn't you. You're Weiss Schnee. You've always fought to fix your mistakes. None of us think you're a burden. Yang's not giving you a chance to waste their money. She's giving you a chance to get on your feet again. A chance to get a job and a place to live, these are stepping stools to getting out of the hole your father put you in. If you really feel that she's making a sacrifice for you then help her out when she needs it, too."

"Let us help you, Weiss," Ruby said.

"I just confirmed it with dad," Yang said. "He's all for the plan. Honestly, if you helped me out at Jamba, you'd not only be helping dad with bills, but helping me with one of the most boring jobs out there. I'd love to have you there with me, and I'm the assistant manager, so I can make sure we have the same shifts so we can carpool. You'd be making it easier for all of us."

Weiss felt frozen in place.

"Okay," she said, slowly. "If you're really sure that I won't be a burden, then I'll accept your help. And I'll start at Jamba Juice as soon as I can."

Blake smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"You're the most difficult person," Yang said, sitting on the floor. "Ever. Of all time."

* * *

Weiss looked down at her bag of supplies Maria had generously given her, as Yang drove her across town.

"I only ended up using it for one night," Weiss said. "She should have given it to someone who needed it more."

"If it matters that much to you, then let's go through an area of town where there's a higher amount of homeless people and pass it on," Yang suggested. Weiss nodded.

"I'd like that very much," Weiss said. "Thank you, Yang."

Yang nodded, turning the car to the new route. It didn't take long before they found a woman standing by a store, holding a cardboard sign. Yang pulled into the parking lot, and drove up close to the corner. Weiss grabbed the bag and stepped out.

"Excuse me," Weiss said. The woman turned around, and Weiss saw her face covered in dirt, and how tired she looked. "I don't have money, but I have some supplies that might be able to help you."

"Anything helps," the woman said, stepping over to her. Weiss handed her the bag of food.

"These were given to me yesterday, and I don't need them anymore. I also have this," Weiss said, grabbing the heat lamp and holding it out. "It's rechargeable, and it can be wound if you don't have batteries. It'll keep you warm."

"Thank you," she said, looking at the bag and lamp, eyes wide. "Thank you so much."

"I'm just passing along the kindness," Weiss said. "I'm sorry I don't have money to go with it."

"This is plenty," she said, looking through the backpack. "This will feed my son for weeks. Thank you."

Weiss nodded.

"Stay safe," Weiss said. "I hope things get easier for you."

Afterwards, Weiss returned to Yang's car, and Yang smiled.

"You know you probably just made a huge impact on her," Yang said, as they watched the woman hurriedly put away the sign and walk off.

"None of it was meant for me," Weiss said. "I didn't need it. I couldn't just let it sit there, when people could be using it."

"Let's get you settled in now," Yang said. "And Weiss, if you ever pull something like that again and don't tell me, we're gonna have a big talk. You're one of my friends, and I'm not going to let you freeze on the side of the road."

"Thank you," Weiss said. Yang pulled back onto the street and drove off towards her house.

* * *

Weiss followed Yang through the front door of the Xiao Long residence. Making sure to stomp off the snow from her shoes, she stepped in and took in the house for the second time.

Taiyang and Ruby were sitting on the couch, Ruby holding a playstation controller, and Taiyang holding a Coca Cola bottle in one hand and his phone in the other, scrolling through social media. The house was slightly messy, with Ruby's jackets strewn about. Zwei, the family Corgi, hurried to the door to look up at the new arrival.

"Oh, come on! I can't move the payload alone!" Ruby yelled, leaning forward. "What is our Reinhardt even doing? I haven't seen him since the match start!"

"Zwei, calm down," Yang said, picking him up. Zwei looked eagerly to Weiss, wriggling in Yang's arms.

"Weiss," Taiyang said, looking up. "I'm sorry to hear what happened."

"It's fine," Weiss said, looking away. "I appreciate your hospitality greatly. I'll not be long."

"Nonsense," Taiyang said. "You're still a teenager. You're not supposed to be out on your own yet."

"Weiss," Ruby said. "You need to play at some point."

"I doubt Overwatch is her type of game, Ruby," Yang sighed, struggling to keep her hold on Zwei. "Okay, fine," she snapped, and set him back down.

"Come on, I never have anyone to play with!" Ruby said. "You never play anymore."

"That's because I'm tired of going over to a friend's house just to join. They really should have made it splitscreen," Yang said.

Taiyang stood up and stepped over to Weiss.

"They'll be on the topic of games for a while, I know my daughters. I'll show you around," he said. "I hope the couch is alright. I'm sorry I don't have a guest bedroom for you to stay in."

"The couch is plenty," Weiss objected. "Thank you."

"I cook breakfasts and dinners almost every day, so food won't be an issue," Taiyang said. "The bathroom's down this way. I have disposable razors, feel free to use them. I'll get a towel picked out for you for the shower, too. As far as storage goes, there's a closet we never use, right here in the hallway, so it's yours."

"That won't be necessary," Weiss urgently objected. "Giving me a place to stay is plenty, please don't exert yourself."

"I'm not," Taiyang said. He sighed and leaned against the wall of the hallway. "I've seen a lot of people go through a lot. Life can turn on you so quickly, you'd never see it coming. In a matter of seconds, everything you thought you knew can be just thrown to the wind. I like to think that the best counter to that is helping each other out. After all, a lot of the problems in the world come from people being unwilling to be kind to one another. What better way is there to prevent that?"

"I understand, it's just... I don't want to make things hard around here, or-"

"Believe me. You aren't. I'm not exactly struggling financially. Luck is on my side, and I have no issue with using it for the right thing. I meant it when I said it's no trouble," Taiyang said.

Weiss frowned, looking down.

"Alright," she said. "I am planning on paying a rent once I have a job."

Taiyang scoffed, waving her off.

"No way. I don't make my daughters pay rent to live here, and you're not going to be paying either," he said.

"But I'm using up food, power, water..." Weiss began.

"I'm a father to two teenage girls, Weiss. I can handle the lifestyle of a few teenagers," he insisted. "So do yourself a favor, and let us help you. If you wanna go for a job, absolutely. I'd recommend that as a great way to get on your feet. But the money you make is yours. Not anyone else's. Save it for when you wanna get your own place, or for other things."

Weiss looked to Taiyang in befuddlement.

"Why are you so willing to help me? I never did anything amazing for you?" Weiss asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Taiyang smiled. "Now, please, relax and let yourself have a win for once. You've earned it."

Weiss furled her eyebrows, confused. She and Taiyang returned to the living room, and she took a seat by her new roommates.

"Hey, Weiss," Ruby said. "We're switching over to minecraft. You want in?"

"Umm..." Weiss began, hesitantly.

"No pressure," Yang said. "You can say no if you want. It's just silly fun, nothing too stressful."

"I'd rather watch you two play for now, if that's alright," Weiss said. "It's just... I'm getting used to a lot."

"If you ever do wanna join, by all means," Yang said. "All you need to do is ask."

* * *

**So I was most of the way through this chapter when I got hit with the worst writer's block of all time, and I apologize. I know it's been a wait, and I know it wasn't my largest chapter. I'm going to try to write more often. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for their time, each and every single review warms my heart to read. I'm glad everyone's been happy with the story so far, and I hope it continues to satisfy in the future. I'm going to start writing chapter 20, and hopefully it'll be out within a few days. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm still here, and I'm sorry! Between writer's block, starting a new job, and all of the chaos currently going on across the world with the epidemic and all, it's been a while since I was able to write. **

**I'm going to do what I can to publish more regular updates again. I promise I didn't give up on this story!**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

"Okay," Neon said, setting down an overfilled makeup bag. "This is where we can have some fun! We get to experiment, find your style!"

"I don't want anything over the top," Weiss said. "Definitely more subtle."

"I'm aware," Neon grinned. "But, if I recall, you do like eyeliner!"

Blake watched as Neon guided Weiss through her own makeup application.

"I can list out all of the products you use so that you can start your own collection," Neon offered. "I figure that would let you practice in your own time. After all, practice makes perfect!"

"Thank you, Neon," Weiss said. "I really appreciate this."

"So you really haven't had a place to stay?" Nora asked, sitting across from Weiss at their library table. "That's awful."

"It was just for a week," Weiss said.

"I know what that's like," Nora said. Weiss sympathetically met her eyes. "Ren and I were both orphaned at a young age. We were homeless for years until we were adopted."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Weiss said.

"It's in the past," Nora said, waving it off. "I'm just glad your homelessness is in the past, too. Ruby and Yang are great people."

"It took plenty of convincing for Weiss to be willing," Blake sighed. "I really wish I could have helped you sooner."

"Either way," Nora said. "Things look to be getting better for you, Weiss."

Weiss smiled in agreement, relieved that, for once, the future didn't seem like a pitch black void.

"And... done!" Neon beamed as Weiss finished her makeup. "You look amazing, Weiss!"

"Agreed," Nora said.

"Thank you," Weiss said. She couldn't help but blush at the compliments, a warm feeling of comfort buzzing within her.

"You look beautiful, Weiss," Blake said, smiling at her. Weiss felt herself blush deeper.

"Thank you," Weiss repeated, this time her voice verged on cracking.

"You know what you need now?" Neon asked, stretching her arms far back. "You need some clothes that are much more you. Unless you're more of an 80's rock fan than I thought."

"I did have some," Weiss began. "Actually, I need to talk to Winter about that. Now that I can wear the clothes she helped me get, I should go grab them."

"Have you talked to her at all since we worked out everything with Illia?" Blake asked.

"I haven't had the chance," Weiss said.

"You should," Illia said from a table away. Weiss jumped, not having realized that she was there.

"Wow," Nora said. "Did your name summon you?"

"I'm always around," she said. "Winter should know you've been homeless, now that you're not."

"Yeah," Blake growled. "Winter has a right to know. And Illia was never in a position to tell her, I'm sure. Just like how she was never in a position to tell me."

"I told you, it wasn't for me to tell," Illia said.

"She was living on the street, and you never thought that maybe you should tell the people that could help her?" Blake hissed.

"Blake," Weiss said. "I asked her not to tell anyone."

"But we could have helped you," Blake snapped.

"And I'm the one that had it stay a secret. Not Illia," Weiss said. Blake sighed.

"My position on this aside," Illia said. "I know Winter will want to make sure her little sister is safe. And believe me, Blake. You think I haven't gotten my due desserts for keeping this secret, just remember that Winter is about to find out I've been keeping this from her."

"I'll make sure she knows that it was my decision," Weiss said. She pulled out her MP3 player, and texted Winter her request to meet. She stared back at the screen, wondering if the response would come soon. She felt rather anxious about the prospect of telling Winter that she's been living secretly on the streets. Winter was, after all, very protective of her, and would likely be very disapproving of her secrecy.

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby called, running up to the pale student as she walked through the hallways, backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Ruby, there you are," Weiss said. "I've been wondering where you and Yang were."

"Oh, Yang's gonna meet us at the front. We always meet up there. You alright?" Ruby asked, noting Weiss' conflicted expression.

"I was hoping to meet up with my sister, but apparently she's going to be unable to come into town for several weeks. I'm hoping to get some of my clothes, and tell her about me no longer living with my father, and that's not something to tell over the phone. I'd rather tell her in person, but that doesn't seem like it's going to happen."

"Oh," Ruby said. "I'm sorry. Where does she live?"

"About an hour or so out of town, she's a student at Atlas University," Weiss said. "She's working most of the time she's not studying, so she has a hard time getting enough time on the weekend to come down and meet."

"Ruby!" Yang hollered from down the sidewalk as they stepped outside. Yang shoved her way through the crowd of students, joining up with the two as they began to turn towards their house.

"Hey, Yang," Ruby said.

"Hey, sis. Why the long faces?" Yang asked.

"Weiss is wanting to see her sister, but her sister lives out of town, and can't make it over. She lives about an hour away," Ruby said. "Can we?"

"Ruby, that takes gas," Yang sighed.

"Pleeease?" Ruby said. "Road trip! I wanna go on a drive!"

Yang sighed.

"You're gonna come work at Jamba, right?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Weiss said. "The job experience would be perfect, and I would love to contribute as much as your father would allow, at least."

"Then you owe me for gas once you get a paycheck," Yang said.

"Wait," Weiss froze. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, buckle up, princess. We're going on a road trip," Yang smiled.

"You don't have to, really, I appreciate the offer," Weiss stammered.

"Believe me. Ruby will never let me hear the end of it if I don't take us," Yang said. "Once her mind is set on a road trip, it's happening."

* * *

"Again, thank you, Yang," Weiss said as they drove down the highway. Ruby sat, giddy, in the shotgun seat. Blake sat next to Weiss in the back, having been convinced by the group to accompany them on a road trip. She was half buried in a book, half paying attention to the surrounding conversation. "I understand this is a long way to drive. I really appreciate this."

"It's no trouble," Yang insisted. "If it gets this one off my back, it's worth it." Yang nudged Ruby halfway through her sentence, smiling.

"It's been too long since we had a road trip!" Ruby squealed, throwing her hands up enthusiastically.

"You're all far more excitable than my family," Blake said. "Our house is almost always quiet."

"Quiet?" Yang jokingly chimed. "What's that?"

"Anyway," Ruby said. "Weiss. What's it like at Winter's school?"

"I haven't been," Weiss said. "Her apartment was really, really nice. But she lost it when she got disowned. I've hardly even seen her since."

"Your father never ceases to piss me off," Yang said. "I can't believe there are people who would care so little about their kids."

"No one believes it happens, not to the extent that it does. Except for the kids that live through it," Weiss said. "And the sad thing is, there are kids who have it worse."

"You have a younger brother, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Whitley," Weiss said. "Why?"

"Is he still living there?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. He doesn't really understand any of what's going on," Weiss said. "He's been trying to, but ultimately he's in the middle of a storm of chaos."

"As far as you told me, Whitley was just as rude and controlling as Jacques," Blake said.

"That's... not exactly accurate. Jacques can be outright controlling, he has the power to do so. Whitley's the youngest of three, so he has to be more... subtle and manipulative. He was being kinder before I left, but I still don't know if it was genuine. It seemed like it, but in the past he always had an agenda. He was always working an angle," Weiss said. "I kind of have a hard time believing he would actually accept me for being trans."

"God," Yang said, almost in a dejected tone. "That whole house sounds like a nightmare. Were you always having to look over your shoulder?"

"Every second. Perfect grades, or else father would be livid. Chores done ahead of the stated time, or father would be livid. You get the pattern. Winter pretended to be the perfect daughter until she could move out, and then she practically vanished. In most cases, she would only come by about once a month, despite having the option to every weekend. And I know now that she only came back at all because of me. I was about the same. Out of fear to be myself, I constantly molded myself into the perfect son. Almost always, if father wanted something, I made sure to get it before the time he wanted it by. 'A Schnee doesn't meet expectations. We exceed them.' That was what he always said. And each time, there wasn't a thank you. There wasn't any genuine empathy or love. It was always just on to the next thing he wanted."

Blake took Weiss' hand, giving her a look of sorrow.

"Weiss?" Yang asked. "Can I ask something really personal?"

"Alright," Weiss said.

"I've looked online and didn't find any definitive answers. And I'm sorry if this question isn't okay. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to... but is your mom still there?" Yang asked.

Weiss immediately remembered the final conversation with her mother, a mournful wave washing over her.

"Yes. Yes, she is. Physically at least. When I was a child, she was there a lot more commonly. Honestly, she's probably the only reason I learned any empathy whatsoever. Well, her and Illia. She would be there when father would get... upset. She was there when he got violent. I never understood as a child, but I think now, I do. She would always be there, and I could see on her face that each time she wanted to interfere. She was just terrified. And then... one time she tried to stand up for her children. Father had been angry at me for not doing chores to his standard, and I argued with him. And right as he raised his hand, she spoke up. She begged for him to let it go, to back off. Then..." Weiss swallowed hard, eyes tearing at the memory. She struggled to keep her voice calm and steady. "It worked that time, to a degree. He turned his palm to her instead of me. And he shouted. For hours. I learned several new words that night, none of them pleasant. And he said a lot of things that changed the dynamic of the house permanently. It was there that he made it clear that he blatantly believes women should be seen and not heard. It was there that he first directly stated that his children were just tools to him as much as a computer or a pen. And it was there that he first told mother that he didn't love her, he had only married her for the family business. Everything changed that night. She stopped driving Winter to school in the mornings. She wouldn't show up to family meals as much. She just started to vanish to the garden. More and more as time went on, she would only come in to sleep and to get wine from the cellar. At first, she would get a glass. Then, it was two. And eventually, she would grab bottles at a time, and didn't bother with the glass. She just hid away. And that was years ago. I went to see her just before I left for good. She was so far into her bottle that, just because I was still wearing Neon's makeup, she thought I was Winter. So, yes, Yang. She is still there in person. She just... isn't really home. Ever."

The car was quiet for a very long moment, the other three sitting in a stunned and mournful silence. Blake tightened her grip on Weiss' hand, looking protectively at her friend.

"It's a bit different, but I know what it's like to have an absent parent," Yang said, breaking the silence. "But having to see everything devolve like that... I'm really sorry, Weiss."

"I'm worried. I don't know how to proceed. I want to get her out of there. But she's endured years and years of his lies and hate, and at this point doesn't believe it's possible to escape him. And I'm still unsure of if Whitley actually cared, but if he did, if he actually has a chance of being anything other than his father, I don't want him staying in that either. But father's a monolith of power in today's society. One of the wealthiest CEOs in this entire half of the country. He has so many people that will break the rules to keep him on their side. Police, doctors, judges, lawyers, he owns so many of them. I feel like no matter how it's done, if I try to do it through the courts I'm doomed to fail."

"I know it looks that way," Yang said. "But if there is a way to do it, we'll find it, Weiss."

"You'll never be alone in this fight ever again," Blake promised. "No matter how bad it is, I'll be at your side."

"That means more to me than I could put into words," Weiss said. She squeezed Blake's hand back. Despite all of the fear, the comforting and warm feeling of love and friendship Blake emanated seemed like the ultimate shelter. Weiss wanted to lay on Blake's shoulder and step into safety.

Come to think of it, Weiss knew she didn't want to let go of Blake's hand at all. Every time Blake was there, it felt like she could stand in front of giants. Not necessarily without fear, but she knew that she could hold her ground.

She sank into her thoughts, once again almost in turmoil about her emotions. Blake never failed to make her feel safe and happy, and the idea of being even closer to Blake seemed to taunt her. Her mind swirled with the thought of curling up with Blake, watching a movie and resting her head on the bookworm. She thought of the school dances, and the idea of going with her, hand in hand. Slowly turning, Blake's hand around her waist, gazing straight into her eyes, knowing that she was, for once in her life, completely happy and exactly where she wanted to be...

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Weiss internally pouted at being dragged back to reality.

"Huh?" Weiss asked, looking around.

"You've been staring off into space for like ten minutes," Ruby said. "Are you alright?"

"Oh... yes, I'm sorry," Weiss said. "I didn't mean to alarm you. I was just lost in thought."

"Ruby had been asking if we wanted to stop for a bathroom and food break," Blake said.

"That would be lovely," Weiss said. Yang pulled forward and into the the parking lot of a gas station off of the highway.

* * *

Weiss stepped into Atlas University, taking in the campus. Snow littered the walkway, trees clear of any leaves sprinkled around the grounds. She trudged through to the dormitories, her friends a few steps behind. She pulled open the double doors, stepping into the heated building, breathing in the warm air. A dormitory staff receptionist sat behind a desk ahead, looking up to see them. Weiss showed her visitor's badge.

"I'm looking for Winter Schnee, my sister," Weiss said, stepping up to the desk.

"Let me call her down," the receptionist smiled, picking up a landline. "Room thirty-two. Winter Schnee."

There was a moment of waiting while the receptionist was on hold.

"Hello, Winter? You have a visitor for you," the receptionist said. She covered the reciever. "Could I get a name?"

"Weiss," Weiss said.

"Weiss is here to see you," she smiled. "Thank you," she set the phone back on its stand. "She will be down in just a moment. Feel free to wait on those chairs. We have complimentary coffee and hot cocoa, if you would like to warm up."

"Thank you very much," Weiss smiled, politely bowing her head.

"Cocoa!" Ruby chirped, practically flying to the counter. Weiss shook her head, unable to hold back the smile. Weiss poured herself a coffee. Blake and Yang sat down, not taking up the drinks.

"I've never actually met Winter," Yang said. "But, if she's been as amazing to you as you've said, then she sounds great."

"Well, there she is," Blake pointed, as the giantess of a woman stepped into the lobby, followed by Ciel.

"Weiss," Winter smiled. Weiss stood, stepping up to her sister.

"Winter, I've missed you so much," Weiss said.

"As have I," Winter said, warmly giving a brief hug. "While I am glad to see you, you never did say what was so urgent."

"Right... well, I was coming by to grab the clothes I left with you, if that's alright," Weiss said.

"I still have them up in my dorm... however, weren't you wanting to keep father from being able to take them?"

"Yes... well... about that..." Weiss stammered. "I'm kind of... staying with Yang and Ruby now."

She gestured to the aforementioned duo. Then she stood straight, eyes wide.

"Right, sorry. Yang, Ruby, this is Winter. Winter, this is Yang and Ruby. They're my classmates and friends."

"Hello," Yang chirped, waving.

"Hi!" Ruby grinned, leaping to a standing position. Winter smiled, surprised.

"I'm glad to see you're making friends that are more trustworthy than your previous ones," Winter said.

"It's about time," Blake said.

"And you said you were living with them?" Winter said.

"Yeah, after what happened, dad said he wouldn't mind if she stayed with us," Yang said. Weiss slightly groaned, wincing at Yang's choice of words.

"After what happened?" Winter asked. "And what are the events she referred to?"

"Right," Weiss sighed, giving a slightly irked look to Yang.

"Winter didn't know," Blake whispered to Yang. Yang's face fell, and clear embarrassment flooded it.

"Sorry," Yang winced.

"Father... well... we got into a fight. I came out at school. Publicly. One of my friends did my makeup to help me. And I didn't feel like hiding who I was at home either, since he already knew. So... I wore the makeup home as well. We got into a big fight, and I ended up telling him I'd rather live on the street than with him... so then I did."

"You ran away?" Winter asked, worry rising in her voice.

"More accurately, he kicked me out and I was happy to oblige," Weiss said.

"So you then went to your friends' house," Winter said. Weiss tried as hard as she could to bury her emotion.

"Yes," Weiss said. "Exactly."

All three of Weiss' friends stared at her. Yang and Ruby stared in shock while Blake gave a disapproving glare. Winter narrowed her eyes, catching onto her friends' reactions.

"Weiss. You're my sister and I love you. But please be honest with me. I get the feeling there's something going unmentioned."

"Well..." Weiss said, turning crimson in shame. She couldn't meet Winter's eyes, staring down to the ground. After several seconds of Weiss trying to work up the courage to speak, Blake sighed and stepped forward.

"She got kicked out and lived in alleyways and under bridges for a week without telling anyone," Blake said. "After a week she finally told me, and then she told Yang and Ruby and they strongarmed her into living with them. That irresponsible ass of a father cut off all expenses, including paying for her food at school. Weiss had to steal to get by, and she spent that week trying to survive in the worst season to be homeless. It snowed. She got harassed by a cop. And the whole time she didn't willingly tell a single soul."

Winter stood, worryingly still, for several seconds.

"You've been living on the streets, in the cold?" Winter said, stepping towards Weiss.

Weiss meekly nodded, shrinking back. Fear gripped her mind. Winter seemed to tower miles above her, and Weiss could hear the anger in her voice. She stepped back, worried about the approaching explosion of anger.

Winter quickly stepped forward, and Weiss froze completely, squeezing her eyes shut, bracing herself. And then... she felt her sister's arms wrap around her.

"Weiss," Winter said, her voice full of several emotions seemingly at once. "I could have helped, why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you," Weiss whispered. "I'm not letting you throw away what matters to you just so I can have it easier. I'm not worth that."

"I'll decide what I think is worth it to help you," Winter said, still holding Weiss to herself. "Are you alright?"

No social norms, no dancing around the topic, no classic Schnee coldness. Winter had simply asked three words that Weiss had never imagined a Schnee would say without some kind of a hidden meaning.

"I mean, I'm not on the streets anymore," Weiss said.

"That's not what I asked," Winter said. "Weiss, are you okay?"

Weiss held back tears burying her face in Winter's embrace.

"I... Winter, it was really bad... I didn't know what I was going to do. I was so scared. And now I don't know what to do. I don't know if this is all one big trick father is pulling. I keep worrying he's going to force me to come back. I don't want to go back to that house. I don't want to be there ever again."

"We'll find something," Winter said. "I'll find something. I'm not letting you go back there. You're away from him, and I won't let him change that."

"There's one more thing you should know," Blake said. "Some would disagree, but I personally think it's incredibly wrong that it happened. Illia knew. Illia knew the entire time. She figured it out on day one and kept it secret."

Weiss was currently unable to see it, but for a moment Winter's eyes flashed with anger.

"She knew my little sister was freezing and starving on the streets and kept it quiet?" Winter asked.

"Blake," Yang said.

"No," Blake glared back. "You know if anything like that happened to Ruby and I didn't tell you, you'd feel the exact same."

Yang opened her mouth to speak, and then seemed to choke on her words. After a moment, she sighed.

"You're right," Yang said. She stepped back. "If someone kept that from me I'd wanna punch their teeth in."

"Please, don't be angry," Weiss pleaded. "I made her promise not to tell anyone at all."

"Weiss," Winter argued. "I'm here for you, and I have loved having Illia back, but I take your safety very seriously. I am upset."

"Please," Weiss urged. "It wasn't her choice."

"Winter," Ciel spoke up. "I want Weiss to be safe as well, but this was a decision Weiss made. If you respect your sister, then you need to respect the choices she makes. And she made this choice, not Illia. You're expecting Illia to break your sister's trust."

Winter took a deep breath in, finally letting Weiss out of the caring embrace.

"I'm still upset... but you make a good point, Ciel. You always do. I'll be reasonable about this," Winter said.

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"Now, your clothes," Winter said. "Allow me to grab them from my dorm. I'll be back shortly."

Weiss nodded. Winter stepped back into the dorms and disappeared from sight.

"Your makeup skills have improved," Ciel smiled.

"Thank you, I've been getting lessons from one of my classmates," Weiss said. "While your knowledge is very useful, she is also trans, and she's got years of experience specifically with techniques used for transition makeup."

"I'm proud to see the steps you've taken," Ciel said. "Even despite the numerous issues you're currently working to make it through, you still look much happier than I've seen you ever before."

"Yes, a good part of that has to do with being open about who I am," Weiss said. "Although, a lot of that also comes from having such amazing friends."

Blake, Ruby, and Yang all smiled, and Blake blushed ever so slightly.

Winter returned a moment later, carrying a bag.

"Would you be willing to make sure I didn't forget anything?" Winter asked, handing Weiss the large bag. Weiss nodded.

"Of course," she said, taking the bag. She looked inside of the bag, digging through the clothing and also saw... most of the clothing her father had thrown away, but in pristine condition, as if it was fresh out of the store. The only thing missing was the wig. Also inside was a significantly more modest makeup collection than before, not that Weiss had expected Winter to spend another six hundred dollars. And also inside as a white purse with a sky blue trim. Weiss' jaw dropped, digging through the bag. "I don't understand..."

"I know that father made sure your belongings were destroyed, but luckily, I still had the receipt," Winter said.

"They refunded them?" Weiss asked, shocked. "I thought you still have to have the item for that."

"You do," Winter said. "I didn't get them refunded. I brought in the receipt so that they could track down those items, as they don't just have one of everything. And while I was at it, I wanted to grab a bit more for you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to replace the wig, I know how much it meant to you."

"How did you even afford all of this?" Weiss asked, befuddled.

"I'm living at the university for free, so all of the money I make at my job is mine. And, I have memberships at all of those stores, I just hadn't exercised the benefits of said memberships until now. Before, I hadn't needed them," Winter said.

"Winter," Weiss' voice cracked, wavering with tears. "You didn't have to..."

"I'm aware I didn't have to. I chose to," she said.

"But right now you need all the money you can get, so that you can cover your own expenses... I..."

"You realize who you're talking to, right?" Ruby asked, stepping up beside her. "Yang once got us front row seats to a Fall Out Boy concert, covered concessions, and everything, all on a Jamba paycheck."

"She's your big sister, get used to it," Yang chuckled.

"But-" Weiss began.

"No buts," Winter said, her voice strict. "Understood?"

Weiss looked from the bag, back to Winter, still in disbelief.

"Yes, Winter," Weiss slowly said, aware that Winter would never allow her to refuse.

* * *

**I hope that was a decent way to jump back in! I'll be writing more soon!**

**Please stay safe everybody!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Told you guys I'd have another one out! **

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

"Alright, show of hands," Flynt said. "Which of you all have played before?"

Jaune and Blake raised their hands. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang didn't.

"Alright. Jaune, Blake, you two know what you're doing a bit. Jaune, help Blake roll up her character, since you're pretty experienced."

"You got it," Jaune said. "By the way, I'll be playing a protector aasimar paladin."

"I dig," Flynt nodded. "Blake?"

"Half tabaxi rogue," Blake said. "I didn't get to play her too much last campaign, so I kinda wanna play her from the start."

"Then you're already familiar with what you'll need," Flynt nodded. "Now, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss, first we need to choose your race and class."

"Blake said monks are good at hitting things," Yang said.

"They are," Flynt said. "But, you strike me as the type that likes powerful brute types, am I right?"

"You know it," Yang said.

"Then go for barbarian and use gauntlets as your weapon," he said.

"Can I do fire stuff as a barbarian?" Yang said.

"You can if you choose storm herald as your subclass," he said.

"Done," she said.

"Ruby, what about you?"

"I wanna use a scythe, for one," she said. "I wanna be really fast, and I kinda like the idea of using light magic."

"Then, the fast part will come from stuff you can get in game," he said. "The rest of it, you wanna play a domain of light cleric."

"Aren't they, like, healers?" Ruby asked.

"Everyone always thinks that. Until they play one," he said.

"So... what are they, then?" Ruby asked.

"They're more accurately warriors with a bit of healing ability, a lot of holy magic, and a good weapon. You couldn't start with a scythe, but you could buy one," he said.

"Alright," Ruby said.

"And, Weiss, you said you wanted to play a mage," he said. Weiss nodded. "Alright, well, there's a few different types of mages. Bards play music to use their magic. Druids use nature magic. Warlocks get their magic from striking a deal with some sort of powerful creature. Sorcerers are born with their magic, it's in their bloodline. And wizards learn their magic."

"I think I want to play a sorcerer," she said.

"Alright," he said. "Now we need to pick races."

"I wanna play something big, with a lot of strength," Yang said.

"There's quite a bit of races that have that," he said. "But if you want fire stuff, there may be a better race for you."

"What race?" Yang inquired.

"So the genasi are basically half element half mortal. You could play a fire genasi," he said. Yang grinned, face lighting up in confirmation.

"I'm not quite sure," Ruby said.

"Well, if you want light magic, you could play an aasimar. They're basically half angels. There's three different kinds, and scourge aasimar get some cool radiant magic stuff," he said.

"Ooh, I wanna play that," Ruby said.

"I know it's probably a bit less interesting," Weiss said. "But I want to play an elf."

"There's no shame in playing one of the better known races," Flynt said. "There's three different main kinds of elves. High, wood, and dark. Do you want better magic, a connection to nature, or a bunch of stealth stuff, with the downside of getting really debuffed if sunlight touches you?"

"I think the magic one," Weiss said.

"I figured, it fits your character best. So, you'll be a high elf," he said. "Oh, and you'll need to choose a subclass. There's a lot of different kinds of sorcerers."

"Alright... what kind is best at summoning things?" Weiss asked.

"Well, sorcerers can summon but none of them are especially skilled with it."

"Then, what's best at ice magic?" she asked.

"Oh, that'd be a draconic ice sorcerer," he said.

"I'll be that one," Weiss said, slightly overwhelmed by the complexity of the game. "I'll need to take some time to study how the game works."

"By all means. If you want, the school library has a copy of the player's handbook," Flynt said.

"I'll need to read it," Weiss said.

The party continued to design their characters, excitedly building a team of heroes.

* * *

"I can't wait to play," Yang said, as she walked down the hallway with Weiss.

"I really didn't expect a tabletop roleplaying experience to be your cup of tea, Yang," Weiss said.

"I'll admit, until Blake suggested it, I always thought it was pretty lame. But, she convinced me to not judge it by its cover. I watched some YouTube videos, and it looks pretty fun," she said.

"Wait, there's YouTube videos of it?" Weiss said.

"Oh yeah, a lot of them," Yang said. "And let me tell you, there's one series called Criti-"

"Weiss?" Coach Goodwitch interrupted, as they passed by the gym.

"Yes, coach?" Weiss asked, turning abruptly.

"Admin wanted the staff to relay to you, they need you in the offices," she said.

"Alright," Weiss said, confused. "I'll see you in a bit, Yang."

Weiss hurried over to the admin office, worried. She turned the corner into the room, and her heart dropped and turned to ice upon seeing who was waiting for her.

"You have a visitor," one of the staff members said, then turning back to their computer.

Jacques Schnee sat on one of the waiting chairs. He stood upon her entry.

"Warren," he said, straightening his tie.

"What do you want?" Weiss spat, stepping back cautiously.

"It's been almost two weeks since you ran away. It's time that you return home," he ordered. Weiss' blood ran cold.

"You told me to leave. You kicked me out. I meant what I said. I'd rather live on the street than with you," Weiss said, forcing as much confidence as she could muster.

"Yes, your stubbornness is very much intact, you've proved your point," he smirked. "That being said, you are my son. You legally are required to live with a parent until you're eighteen."

"Actually, that's not how it works," someone said from behind Weiss. She turned to see Officer Qrow Branwen, who had been checking in with one of the receptionists.

"And, you are?" Jacques rolled his eyes.

"The school's SRO," he said. "The safety of the students here is my jurisdiction. And legally speaking, once someone turns sixteen, there are circumstances in which they're allowed to leave home. And Weiss, you're sixteen, right?"

"I turn seventeen in about a month," Weiss said. "January twelfth."

"Well, there you have it. It's more her choice where she lives than yours," Officer Branwen said.

"If you don't mind, I'll take my legal advice from someone with a higher position than a poor excuse for a resource officer," Jacques sneered. "Especially after you've shown that facts have a lower priority than the delusions of grandeur of students of... questionable mental health status. And due to that questionable status, I don't believe my son is fit to safely make decisions without a parent or guardian."

"Legally, that's not your decision to make," Qrow said. "Currently, as it's the school day, every student here is legally in the Taylor High's custody. So if you intend to forcibly remove a student from the grounds, we have a word for that. It's called kidnapping. And I don't take threats towards students lightly."

"Warren Schnee is legally my son," Jacques said. "And therefore legally in my custody."

"You released me from your custody when you kicked me out," Weiss said. "You've been nothing but abusive. And unless you want me to list off how, here, in front of several people including a police officer, then you'll back off."

"Oh, and look at who became such a legal expert," Jacques scoffed. "Then answer this for me. If you intend to expose legally confidential information in front of the public if I don't meet your demands, what would that be called?"

"If it was a legally confidential secret, it'd be blackmail and extortion," Qrow said. "But, concerns of abuse aren't something that is legally confidential unless the court rules it so. Not to mention, as you've pointed out, Miss Schnee is a minor. Therefore, it's unlikely anyone would conclude that this counts as blackmail. I'm going to ask you to leave the premises, and if you don't comply, I'm authorized to take you into custody for trespassing and threatening to kidnap a student in school custody. You're choice."

Jacques scowled, glaring down at Weiss.

"You'll come back, one way or another," he said, turning towards the doorway. "Congratulations. This will go to court."

With that, he walked out of the building. Weiss reeled, worry storming around in her mind. She knew that if it was a court case, she had no chance.

"Hey, kiddo," Qrow said. "You alright?"

He stepped around so that Weiss could face him.

"I..." Weiss stammered. She choked on her words, realizing the consequences of Jacques exercising his lawyers.

"Step into my office, alright? I'll have you excused from classes for a bit longer," he said. She nodded, and they stepped into his office. He gestured to a comfortable couch against the wall. A framed picture of Ruby and Yang sat on his desk, next to a semi messy collection of books and personal belongings.

She sank into the couch.

"You weren't wrong about your old man," Qrow said. "I've never seen a bigger tool."

Weiss cocked her head, confused. Still teary, she cleared her throat and did her best to keep her voice calm.

"Aren't you supposed to remain impartial?" she asked.

"As a cop, yeah," he said. "I'm not talking to you as a cop. I'm talking to you as your friends' uncle. I'm worried about you and I wanna make sure you're alright."

"Well," Weiss said. "I'm really scared. He's probably the richest person in the state, and that means some of the best lawyers money can buy. That also means he might have the judge under his thumb."

"Yeah," he said. "I've noticed that, too. It's not great, but it at least buys some time."

"Time for what?" Weiss scoffed.

"Time to build an argument. There's a few things we can do. We may be able to get a lawyer better than a state provided one. I'll see if we can have a judge with no prior communication with Jacqass," he said. Weiss nodded. It all felt hollow.

"What could we possibly come up with that could match his resources?" she asked, her voice quiet and fearful.

"We'll find out. No one should have to go back to their abuser, and that includes you. Speaking of which, as an officer, I can file record of the abuse. So, this probably won't be pleasant, but if you can tell me about the abuse committed, I can note it and make sure it's on file. That'll give us a better chance."

Weiss nodded.

"Alright," she said. She braced herself. "I guess I'll start at the beginning. The first incident I remember, I was five. Winter and her friends were helping me explore styles that, I'd later find out, fit me better than anything I was forced to wear."

* * *

Yang, Blake, and Ruby were already sitting in the cafeteria when Weiss came in. She bought herself a small lunch and nervously stepped over to them. Her eyes were red, as the events she had recounted had brought up several traumatic memories.

"Weiss! Just in time, we were talking about-" Yang began, seeing Weiss in her peripherals and excitedly waving her over.

"Weiss?" Blake interrupted, seeing Weiss' face as she walked over. "What happened?"

Yang went silent, seeing Weiss' eyes, and her entire demeanor changed instantly. She leaned in as Weiss sat down, looking over her with a protective and worried expression.

"Father came by," Weiss said. "That's why they wanted me at the office."

Blake put her hand on Weiss' shoulder, scooting closer.

"Oh, no," Blake gasped.

"He wants me back at the mansion. He tried to make me go now. Your uncle basically told him that I was currently under the school's custody," Weiss said to Ruby and Yang. "And therefore it would be kidnapping if he took me. So he's backing off for now, but he's taking it to court."

"No," Blake said, eyes wide. Weiss put her head in her hands, closing her eyes.

"We'll stop him," Ruby said. "I promise."

"How?" Weiss asked. "He controls the courts. No one's successfully sued him in over twice my lifetime. That's not going to change with me."

"You're not going back there," Blake said matter-of-factly. "I don't care what conclusion the court comes to. You got out and you're not going back."

"That's not how it works," Weiss said.

"We'll find something," Yang said. "No matter what happens, you have us, okay?"

"Yeah," Weiss said, her words holding a hopeless ringing.

"I'm so sorry, Weiss," Blake said. "I want him to just leave you alone."

"I want that, too. I'd hoped I was done with him. I should have known that was too good to be true," Weiss bitterly muttered.

* * *

Over the next couple days, Qrow, Blake, and Taiyang dug through every resource they could find to compile a fighting chance. Qrow was able to pull enough strings to get a judge from out of state, on the grounds that one potentially affected by Jacques' business would be a conflict of interest and could lead to a biased conclusion.

Then, during the weekend, Weiss and Blake were watching Ruby and Yang play video games, a knock rapped against the door. Taiyang opened the door, and an officer stood in the doorway.

"Warren Schnee?" he asked. Weiss sighed and stood, cautiously. "You've been called to the court. On May fifth, you've been called to participate in the case of Jacques Schnee v the Boise School District, and potential custody arrangements."

Weiss nodded, accepting the envelope associated.

"Thank you, officer," she said. She returned to her seat, resting her head in her hands.

"So," Blake said, as Taiyang closed the door and sat on an adjacent couch, watching with concern. "We have about six months to prepare for the case. That's better than I thought we'd get."

"Jacques may have good lawyers, but something this disruptive to a learning environment is something that the school district wants as close to the end of the school year as possible," Taiyang said. "That gives us a pretty decent amount of time to prepare our side. What we need is a really good lawyer."

"They said he was suing the district, not you," Yang said. "So, would we need a lawyer?"

"It's regarding her custody position," Blake said. "The lawsuit will determine if Jacques can overrule the school's current custody arrangement on you, since you no longer live with him and there is substantial evidence that the school has your best interests at a higher priority than your father does. Afterwards, we will need to determine who does have custody of you, as either way, a specific individual must be appointed. Weiss needs a lawyer to make sure we can appoint someone responsible. The school district won't be able to have a say in it at all if Jacques wins, and if the district wins, they still need to have someone hold custody during times that the school can't. But this case, for the most part, the suit will be Jacques trying to get compensation for the school withholding you from him. When it comes down to it, if he loses the case, he can just try again once the summer begins. The school district has no say in that case. So we do need a decent defense."

"Either way," Ruby said, in an assuring tone. "We'll keep you safe, Weiss."

"Thank you, all of you," Weiss said. "It means so much to me that you're all here for me right now. Especially after how I've treated you in the past."

Blake took Weiss' hand.

"Your past doesn't define you," Blake said. "I care about who you are, not who you were."

"Thank you," Weiss said, looking into Blake's eyes. Blake smiled comfortingly, non-verbally reassuring Weiss that everything would be okay.

* * *

Later that night, Ruby had already fallen asleep on the couch and Blake had long since returned home. Yang and Weiss sat on the other couch, passively watching Pirates of the Caribbean. Weiss held her compact in front of her, practicing her makeup while Yang scrolled through Facebook. Weiss' hair had begun to reach her shoulders, and she finally had somewhat begun to enjoy the length. She had, however, gotten her bangs cut, to frame her face.

"Favorite desert?" Yang asked.

"Haven't really gotten to explore deserts much," Weiss said. "I would occasionally have tiramisu, but aside from that, I haven't tried much. I guess I also had a few cakes at various points."

"Gotcha. Mine's gotta be cinnamon rolls, fresh out of the oven, with vanilla ice cream," Yang said. "Your turn."

"Alright... favorite class?" Weiss asked.

"Easy. P. E.," Yang said. "You?"

"Math has always come easy to me, and for that reason, I always enjoy math class," Weiss said.

"Nerd," Yang grinned jokingly. "It's alright, though. Coolest people I meet are nerds. Plus, that's probably why Blake likes you so much."

Weiss froze, blushing.

"Likes me?" she asked, startled.

"Of course. You're easily her best friend. Why would she be your friend if she didn't like you?" Yang asked.

"Right," Weiss said, embarrassment turning to disappointment.

"Anyway, my turn," Yang said. "Favorite music genre?"

"I enjoy music that's generally vocal," Weiss said. "And comes from the heart. I enjoy indie a lot too."

"I like my rock and metal," Yang said. "Disturbed is one of my favorite bands."

"They're a bit too aggressive for my tastes," Weiss said.

"Fair enough. Your turn," she said.

"Favorite color?" Weiss asked, running out of ideas.

"Gold," Yang said. "Easy."

"Baby blue," Weiss said. Yang nodded.

"Figured. Let's see... would you rather fight one horse size duck or a hundred duck sized horses?" Yang asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Weiss scoffed.

"A hilarious one," Yang smiled.

"I guess one horse sized duck," Weiss said.

"Nope," Yang said. "A hundred duck sized horses."

Weiss nodded, thinking.

"Favorite animal?" Weiss asked.

"I really like dragons," Yang said.

"They're not real, that doesn't count," Weiss said.

"Fine," Yang said. "Komoto dragon, then."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I'd have to say doves are mine," Weiss said.

"Of course," Yang grinned. "Dainty and small, just like you."

Weiss smiled, the feminine compliment helping to ease the dysphoria threatening to bring her down.

"Anyway, my turn," Yang said. "Let's see... ooh, I got one. Who do you have a crush on?"

"What? I don't have a crush," Weiss said.

"Are you aromantic?" Yang asked.

"No, but-" Weiss began.

"Unless you're aromantic, no way you don't have a crush. Everyone with romantic attraction has one," Yang said.

"Then who'se yours?" Weiss scoffed.

"Uh-uh," Yang said, wagging her finger. "You first. That's the game."

"Fine," Weiss said. She took a deep breath, fighting with herself on whether or not she would say it. "You can't tell anyone."

"I'd never tell," Yang said. "I promise."

"And you can't make fun of me," Weiss said. "Or tell me I'm stupid, or-"

"Weiss," Yang interrupted. "I'm your friend. I'd never do anything like that."

Yang's expression went from amused to sincere as she spoke, as she realized who Weiss' friends used to be.

"I'm not Melanie, or Miltia, or Henry or Cardin."

"I wasn't friends with Cardin," Weiss said.

"Really?" Yang asked. "Everyone thought you were."

"Wonderful," Weiss said.

"Sorry, that probably could've been more sensitive."

"It's okay," Weiss said.

"Anyway, I promise. I won't laugh, or tell you you're stupid, or anything like that. Okay?" Yang asked.

"Okay," Weiss said. "Then... Blake."

Yang smiled.

"I knew it," she said.

"Is it that obvious?" Weiss whined.

"It was more of a personal theory," Yang said. "I always saw how you looked at her."

"It doesn't matter," Weiss said. "Nothing's going to happen with it."

Weiss took a deep breath, misery chipping at her thoughts.

"You don't know that," Yang said, setting down her phone.

"Yes, I do," Weiss said. "She's a lesbian."

"And you're a girl," Yang said. Weiss looked away.

_Not a real one_, her inner critic sneered.

"Weiss?" Yang said, scooting closer. Weiss grabbed the makeup removal wipes and began to clean off her face.

"Anyway, your crush?" Weiss asked, her voice breaking.

"Weiss," Yang said. "I know spiraling when I see it. I'm your friend, talk to me."

Weiss sighed, looking down.

"It's not going to happen, Yang."

"Why not?" Yang asked. "I mean, obviously if Blake says no, that's a different situation. But so far, why would you think you outright have no chance?"

"I just... like I said, she's only into women... real women," Weiss said. Yang's expression changed again, this time fierce and harsh.

"No," Yang cut her off. "Weiss, you are a real woman, you hear me?"

"I don't feel like one. I feel like a laughingstock. Sometimes it feels like my father's right," Weiss said.

"Right about what?" Yang asked.

"Once he found out, he would say I was delusional. A freak," Weiss said, wincing on that last word. Her father's words replayed over and over in her head, on a loop. "He told me it was a phase and when I argued with him, he..."

Weiss couldn't bring herself to say more. She remembered his palm, time after time, striking her face.

"Weiss," Yang said, anger poisoning her voice. "Your father isn't right about you. He's an asshole, an abusive asshole, and he has no clue who you are, okay?"

"I... wish I could believe that in my heart," Weiss said.

"Then I'll remind you until you do," Yang stated, determined.

"Doesn't change the facts," Weiss said. "Blake wouldn't want someone like me. She could have anyone."

"Weiss, you realize Blake sees you as a woman, too, right?" Yang asked.

"I just..." Weiss struggled with her words. "I don't want to be like Adam."

"Adam was a creep who didn't know the meaning of the word no," Yang said. "If Blake told you no, would you keep trying?"

"Obviously not," Weiss said. "But it'd hurt. And I know that's not fair. I don't want to feel that way."

"Weiss, there's a difference between friendzoning and unrequited love," Yang said. "Adam thought Blake owed him a relationship. He was controlling and awful and thought that just because he may have been nice to her once or twice, her not practically jumping into bed with him then and there was a personal attack. You're not convinced Blake would be saying no out of spite. Friendzoning isn't real, and that's what Adam refused to believe. This is different. If Blake wasn't interested, that'd be unrequited love. You'd accept her decision, even though it'd hurt. And that doesn't mean there's something wrong with you. It just means that you are in a sensitive place and feel hurt. And you're allowed to feel that way, Weiss. You'd never try to manipulate her, and that's the difference."

"I just wish I didn't feel this way," Weiss said. "I'm head over heels for her and I wish I wasn't. Every time she's around, I feel safe. It's not about anything physical. I just really want that emotional closeness, you know?"

"Yeah," Yang said. "I understand. You've been treated horribly for so long, and you feel like you don't deserve love. And at the same time, because of how you were treated, you desperately want someone to care about you that much. That's completely understandable, Weiss."

"I just feel so scared. I don't want to say anything, because it'll hurt if she doesn't see me that way. And I know that's not fair, but I don't know how to not feel that way. Whether I want to or not, I know it'll be something I take personally. Obviously I won't take it out on her, but I'm scared, Yang. I'm scared she will be grossed out, and want nothing to do with me, then I lose her as a friend, too."

"I doubt Blake would just want nothing to do with you just because you want to be her girlfriend, regardless of whether or not she feels the same," Yang said. "We already love you, Weiss. You're an amazing friend."

Weiss sighed, drying her eyes.

"I keep picturing watching a movie on the couch with her, everything just calm, my head on her leg. It sounds safe and comfortable. And it feels like my heart skips a beat every time she talks to me," Weiss said.

"Then, you need to ask her out," Yang said. "If this is something that you want that badly, you owe it to yourself to try. If she says no, then at the very least you can move on. And if she says yes, then you can actually feel these things instead of just absently hoping for them."

"But I can't," Weiss said. "I can't imagine actually managing to get those words out, to her. It was hard enough just telling you. How do I tell her?"

"Preferably at a nice restaurant," Yang said. "Probably somewhere affordable but still decent."

"She's not a fan of restaurants as much," Weiss said. "She'd generally probably prefer a coffeehouse. One with good tea. They're really calm environments."

"Gotcha. Well, you'd probably want to do something afterwards if she's up for it, like a movie, or maybe something like ice skating," Yang said.

"I've always wanted to skate," Weiss said. "But not for this first one. Besides, she generally prefers things that are quieter and more comfortable. Honestly, going back to her house and watching a movie, and having dinner, me, her, and her parents, would probably work pretty well."

"Honestly, it sounds like you've got this in the bag, Weiss. I'd give more advice but you probably know her better when it comes to this kind of thing," Yang said.

"But... how do I tell her?" Weiss asked. "That was where and when. But telling her is much easier said than done."

"Yup, the first one's always super nerve wracking. I'd love to tell you there's a secret to doing it easier. But there's not. It's just something you gotta grit your teeth and do."

Weiss nodded, nervously.

"Alright," she said.

"Like I said, this is all safe with me," Yang said.

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss said. "Anyway, who is your crush?"

"Damn," Yang said. "I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"You don't get out of it that easily," Weiss said.

"Alright. You know Neo, right?" Yang asked.

"Jaune's friend, right?" Weiss asked. "Small, pink and brown hair?"

"Yup. She's absolutely adorable and she is one hundred percent precious," Yang said.

"Huh," Weiss said. "I figured you being more into someone like Nora."

"Nah, I've dated people similarly to me. Turns out I don't like people with similar personalities that way," Yang said.

"What is your sexuality?" Weiss asked.

"I'm as bi as you can get," Yang grinned, picking up her phone again.

"Then I'll tell you what. I'll ask Blake out after you ask out Neo," Weiss said.

"Really?" Yang asked. "Alright."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm exhausted, and I would like to take advantage of being allowed to sleep well again," Weiss said.

"Fair," Yang said. "Let me get Ruby to her room."

Yang lifted Ruby off of the couch, fireman style, and carried her out of the living room. Weiss stretched out on the couch, letting sleep wash over her.

* * *

**I hope everyone's still enjoying the story, despite its long hiatus, and as always, all reviews and feedback are appreciated. Stay safe, everyone. I know everything's kinda crazy right now. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, shorter chapter here, sorry guys! I'm already working on chapter 23**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Winter leaned forward in the study, mountains of homework in front of her piling several inches high. She had math textbooks, history books, folders full of paper packets, and a research laptop organized in a tidy fashion in front of her. She had already been working for hours, and despite her best efforts, the stress showed on her face. Weiss watched from behind, taking note of each drowsy misstep Winter suffered. Winter's eyes had bags under them, and she had also not been present for several family meals.

"Winter?" Weiss asked.

"Not now, Warren," Winter said. Weiss nodded, stepping back. She turned, heading over to the living room. She watched out through the window, seeing snowflakes drift down from the sky, blanketing the ground. With the pale sky above, clouded over and featureless, it was almost blindingly bright outside. She took note of the height of the snowfall. It looked like so far, there was two inches of snow, but it wouldn't be letting up any time soon. Not that she wanted it to. She always loved seeing her yard transform into a winter wonderland.

"Warren," a voice said from behind, startling her. She turned abruptly, seeing the massive towering figure of Jacques Schnee looking down at her. "You were supposed to be focusing on your grades."

"I did, father!" Weiss excitedly said, beaming. "Nothing but hundred percents! All of my homework is done, I started as soon as I got up."

"If you're done then you should be honing your intellect. After all, it is a Schnee's greatest tool. Our best weapon. It's the reason no one else can even come close to us in the auto industry. Do you understand?" he asked.

"I don't," she said. "I already did all of my schoolwork, what more is there?"

"I have access to textbooks. You should be studying further into mathematics, economy, sociology. Every subject you learn in school is essential to our work. I chose your electives specifically to fit. You've made it into seventh grade with decent progress. You can still grow further, however," he said.

"Yes, father. I was just hoping that I could go for a walk at some point," she said. Upon his scowling, she added more. "Maybe. Not yet, obviously. But maybe after a few hours, just to take a break?"

"A break?" he glared. "A break is time you could be spending improving yourself. What reason would validate a pointless walk?"

Weiss hung her head in shame.

"I was just hoping... I wanted to see the snow," she said.

"You've seen it before," he scoffed. "You'd really prioritize some weather over your own mind?"

"Of course not," she said. "I apologize, father. I'll get started right away."

Weiss moved back into her room, grabbing several textbooks along the way. She opened up an eleventh grade advanced mathematics textbook and began working on the problems inside. She had made it sixty pages in, having lost track of time during her focus, when she was snapped out of her work by shouting from the next room over. She could just barely make out the words being said.

"I've been doing what I can, father," Winter argued.

"What you can?" he retorted. Weiss moved over to the wall to hear better. "You've been at work for hours and this is all you've managed?"

"Maybe if I was able to sleep for more than two hours a night I'd have better focus," she snapped. Weiss heard an impacting noise, one she was all too familiar with. She flinched, aware her older sister had just been slapped in the face.

"A Schnee doesn't make excuses," Jacques sneered. "You're the heiress to this company, and for the life of me, I can't remember why! Failure after failure, that's all you've managed!"

"I've been prioritizing my school's homework over your personal readings," she spat. "I'd prefer to spend my time on work that is relevant to me."

"This again?" he said, and Weiss could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "You're a Schnee. Your life is dedicated to the Schnee Automobile Company, not chemistry. It's an important subject, but it's nothing more than a means to an end."

"I don't want this company," she said. "I've never wanted this company. I have passion for chemistry work. It's what I want to do with my life. Just because you refuse to see that doesn't make it any less valid."

"The entitlement you've claimed as a right, that you just automatically get anything that you want, is a clear sign that you haven't learned even the smallest semblance of responsibility or realism. It's extremely disappointing."

"If I thought I could just have anything I wanted, I would be in an incredibly different situation," she said. "But what I am entitled to is my own life, and the right to make my own decisions with it. I've made enough sacrifices for you."

"Such as?" he scoffed. "You've lived a privileged life most can only dream of, so tell me, Winter, what have you sacrificed for me?"

"My morals," she said. He chuckled incredulously. "One of my closest friends. My self respect."

"It sounds to me like you've done yourself a favor. Morals are important, but you need to hold the proper ones or it's pointless. And friends are a distraction. They gain you nothing," he said.

"You made me believe so many lies," she said. "You're a racist, sexist, ignorant man with no concept of right from wrong."

"If you'd like to believe that, you can. It doesn't change the facts. And the facts are, you are the heiress to this company, and-"

"Not anymore," she said.

"Excuse me, would you care to repeat that?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I'm revoking my claim to the company," she said. "Besides, that would make Warren the heir. You'd prefer a male heir anyway, wouldn't you?"

"You can't just throw away this responsibility," he spat.

"I just did, father," Winter said. "Warren may want to be part of your company. But I know I don't."

"You haven't even begun to understand the consequences of your actions," Jacques threatened.

"I understand them well. I understand that you'll probably try to manipulate Warren just like you did with me," Winter said. "And if he doesn't want to be the heir, if he decides he doesn't want to be just like you, I want you to know, I'll be there to watch as he refuses your lies just like I did."

Weiss looked down, confused. She should have been ecstatic at the premise of becoming heir. She should've been more than willing to accept this opportunity.

And yet... when she tried to picture her future, she didn't see herself as the CEO. Whatever her future should be, she didn't know.

She looked over to her mirror, confusion washing over her again. She should have been proud of what she saw. A young Schnee man, hair slicked back, face perfectly symmetrical. Instead, it just looked... wrong.

She knew she was looking at her reflection, but at the same time, she wasn't looking at herself.

* * *

"Fall, Cinder," the teacher called.

"Yeah," Cinder said.

"Hill, Robyn."

"Here."

"Katt, Nathan," the teacher said.

"I'm here!" the redheaded student said, standing up. "But, from now on, can you call me Neon?"

"Why?" Miltia scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Because it's my name now," Neon said.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked, next to her.

"Well, I'm transgender," Neon smiled. "So, now that everyone knows that Nathan doesn't work for me, you all can call me Neon!"

Neon beamed, proud and without even the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Seriously?" Melanie and Miltia scoffed in unison.

"You got a problem with that?" Yang asked from behind them, absentmindedly drumming her fingers on her table.

"Good to know," Nora said from across the room. "I like it! It suits you."

"Neon, N-E-O-N?" the teacher asked.

"Yup," Neon said.

"Alright, I'll use that from now on," the teacher said. "Lie Ren?"

"Here," Ren said.

"Malachite, Melanie?" the teacher asked.

"Hang on, if he's allowed to be called whatever he wants, then can we?" Melanie asked. "I thought you had to use, you know, your name. In that case, I identify as a teacher. So, I should be teaching."

Cardin, Miltia, Russel, Dove, and Tock all snickered.

"I actually use she/her pronouns now," Neon said. "I don't want you to end up embarrassing yourself."

"That reminds me, I identify as an attack helicopter," Cardin said. "And it's discrimination if you don't build me a helipad outside."

"Real funny, guys," Jaune said, annoyed. "Can we just get on with class?"

"Yes," the teacher said. "There's a lot of material to go over today, so I'm just going to proceed with attendance. And the Malachite twins are clearly here, so I'm moving past them. If anyone else wants to make jokes and slow us down, I'll see to it that you stick around after class to make up the time. Anyone else feeling particularly amusing today? No? Good. Nikos, Pyrrha?"

"Here," Pyrrha said.

* * *

"Do you really think you can just snap your fingers and change your gender?" Weiss scoffed. Neon was a few feet away, as they both stood outside, about a week after Neon came out, and now waiting for the doors to the school to open.

"I mean, that's not how it worked for me, but if that's what you'd prefer, I hope you can," Neon smiled. Neon now joyfully wore makeup with an incredibly skilled cat's eye, and pink lipstick as the more prominent points. She now had hair extensions set as pigtails. Weiss was honestly blown away at how quickly Neon had progressed in her transition.

"You know what I mean. No one will ever accept you, and you're just living a lie," Weiss said. "Why wouldn't you keep that buried?"

"Why would I keep that buried?" Neon asked. "I was living a lie, but since then, I've been doing a lot better! And maybe not everyone will accept me. Who cares? I accept me. That's all I need."

"You can't be serious. You'd do all of that just to act out some childish fantasy?" Weiss asked.

"What makes you think it's a childish fantasy?" Neon asked, cocking her head curiously.

"I mean, this isn't a playground and make-believe isn't how we do things anymore. We all wanted to pretend to be other people all the time back then, but we all grew up. And you should have, too."

"Growing up is lame," she laughed. "And anyway, I'm not pretending. I used to be. But about a week ago, I stopped! Besides, you act like we all took literally any chance we got to pretend to be someone else."

"We all did," Weiss said. "We all tried to escape reality, that's what being a kid is. No one wants to be who they are like that, but the rest of us don't try to pretend they're someone else."

"I hope you never had to try to escape reality that badly," Neon said. "It sounds like you were miserable."

Weiss fumed.

"This isn't about me!" she spat.

"Hmm..." Neon stepped forward, cocking her head as the door clicked open. "Are you sure? Because I know who I am and I'm happy with that. You honestly seem jealous."

Weiss scoffed, speechless as Neon happily pranced into the school.

"I am not jealous!" Weiss called after her. She stepped forward, glad no one else had been there to see that conversation.

* * *

Weiss stared at her mirror, panicking.

_No, no, no_, she thought to herself. _I'm not jealous. I don't want to be a girl. I'm not crazy like Neon! Nathan! His name is Nathan. And he doesn't know what he's talking about. My name is Warren, and I'm a boy. My name is Warren._

_Then why does that name feel like poison?_ She asked herself. _Neon seemed like she was the only one who actually got how I feel..._

_Nathan, not Neon. I'm not like that. I'm not delusional. I can't be. Everyone would hate me. Melanie, Miltia... Whitley... Winter... father..._

_If he knew I felt this way, he would be so angry. So disappointed. _

_But I just admitted it. I do feel this way. Why? I don't want to. I don't want to be this way._

Weiss fought tears, conflict swirling faster and faster in her head.

_Neon said I was jealous. I thought everyone wanted to be someone else. I thought everyone felt that twinge of jealousy seeing things like heels at the mall or even just things like longer hair or nail polish. I thought everyone wished they could just change, run away from who they have to be. _

Weiss buried her head in her hands.

_But this explains everything I've been feeling. Why I can't picture myself in my future. But if I see myself as someone similar to Winter-_

And with that, Weiss felt true dread as she confirmed her feelings.

_That fits. But it can't fit! I can't be transgender. Everyone would hate me. Everyone would leave me. They'd see me as a freak too! I can't be... I won't be..._

Weiss pulled at her hair, messing up the gelled hairstyle she'd been wearing every day since she was seven.

_Winter already made her feelings on that sort of thing clear. Illia wasn't even transgender, she was just a lesbian, and Winter abandoned her for that. If Winter knew I wanted to change my gender, she would never talk to me ever again. She would hate me. And if father knew, he'd hit me even more. He might even go further, maybe he would throw me onto the street, or maybe he would stop slapping and start punching. I can't be like Neon. I'll die before I'm like Neon. I can bury it. I can be normal. I can be Warren. Even if I hate it. Even if I hate myself. If it keeps everyone from leaving me, it's worth it. _

_I should have known that I felt this way. The happiest memory I have was wearing a dress and makeup. What is wrong with me? Why am I like this? I don't want it!_

Weiss took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

She trembled, fear, self loathing, and confusion creeping up her arms, and threatening to suffocate her.

* * *

One year. One damned year.

That's how long she had known she was trans.

And her self respect had dropped exponentially. Which said something, because it was low in the beginning anyway.

She looked at herself in the mirror again.

_Mirror, tell me something. Who am I?_

She hated that she knew. She had thought she'd hated not knowing why her reflection bothered her so much, but now that she knew, she wished she could go back.

A year's worth of arguing with herself. A year's worth of trying to tell herself she wasn't transgender.

One damned year.

She couldn't do it anymore. She knew she'd always have to lie.

But she couldn't lie to herself anymore.

_My name's not Warren. I don't know what my name is. I don't know who I am. I don't know who I see in the mirror, I just know he's not me. _

_And I hate who I see. Not just his looks, but who he is. He's a bully. He steps on others._

_He's not me._

_He's just a younger Jacques Schnee. _

_Did I get so confused about who I was that I just tried to be him? _

_I don't want to be him. Ever. _

Weiss felt tears run down her eyes.

_It isn't fair. Why couldn't I just be happy as Warren?_

_No..._

_That's not what I want..._

_Why couldn't I just have been born as... me? Who I really am? _

_I don't even know._

Weiss, knowing that this was one of the rare times that no one else was home, and that the noise wouldn't attract attention, screamed out in anguish, throwing her backpack across the room. Schoolbooks piled out.

There was _Return of the King_ by J.R.R. Tolkien, there was her math textbook, and the last book to fall out was her German assignment, _D__ie Größten Märchen Aller Zeiten, Band Eins: __Rotkäppchen, __Schneewittchen und der Jäger, und mehr (The Greatest Fairy Tales of all Time: Little Red Riding Hood, Snow White and the Huntsmen, and more)._

She picked it up, her attention coming to her last name as part of the second title. Schneewittchen. Snow White. As separate words, Schnee Weiss.

_Weiss. That sounds... right..._

_Is that how it works? How do I know what name is right for me?_

_That seems like the one that fits me. Far better than Warren ever did. _

She took a deep breath.

_Fourteen years old and I'm just now finding out my name. It's so bizarre. _

Weiss, for the first time, looked in the mirror and, aloud, spoke to herself:

"My name's not Warren. It was never Warren, and it never will be. My name is Weiss Schnee," she said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I appreciate all reviews and feedback as always!**

**It's a crazy world out there, guys. Stay safe!**

**Edit: My fiancee pointed out a typo, just wanted to swing by and correct it real quick!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, extra long chapter to compensate for the shorter previous chapter. **

**And a trigger warning, this chapter deals with physical violence, transphobia, and a brief mention of conversion therapy. **

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Weiss trudged through the snow, right behind Yang. December had finally come, and with it, the hectic snowfall she had always loved as a child.

She still loved the beauty of the snow, but she couldn't deny, it's beauty had smudged once she had seen how terrifying the weather and elements were to those not fortunate enough to have adequate shelter. She winced at the thought of what would be happening to her right now if she had still been homeless. Four inches of snow on the ground, and temperatures well below freezing.

"Hey, Weiss," Yang said. "Cocoa?"

"Yes, please," Weiss said, as Yang handed her her thermos. Weiss took in a swig of the molten heat-in-a-cup, and handed it back to Yang.

"I'm really glad you're not living out here," Ruby said. Weiss nodded.

"I was just thinking the same. Unfortunately, there are still probably hundreds of people that are," she said. "I wish I could help them."

"You're a teenager," Yang said. "Once you're on your feet and financially stable, though, I bet you'd be able to do amazing things to help out the less fortunate here."

"I'd like that," Weiss said.

They stepped forward, onto school grounds. They sped up, rushing into the warmth of the building, and hurried to the cafeteria, Weiss particularly eager.

Turning into the room, Weiss spotted Blake talking to Neon and Nora.

"Eager much?" Yang smirked. "You clearly missed her."

"Shut up," Weiss scolded, hurrying to the table.

"Weiss," Blake smiled, looking up at her. "I'm glad you're in a better situation now, but I really miss you at the bus stop."

"I could always get up early and walk there," Weiss offered.

"Absolutely not!" Blake said. "You're not walking through the cold and dark just to get a few extra minutes with me!"

_It'd be worth it_, Weiss thought to herself. She was interrupted by a familiar voice arguing. She looked up to see Henry, walking with someone that looked relatively similar to him, except slightly taller, and with a more laid back outfit.

"Look, Sam," Henry said. "You don't know them. They're obnoxious, and embarrassing."

"You still won't say how," Sam said. "I've heard that Weiss and Neon are great friends."

"Would you stop calling him that? His name's Warren. Don't play his stupid game," Henry said. "Transferring can be rough, and it's my job to show my cousin around. I've been here for quite a while, Sam, you gotta trust me on this stuff."

"I think I can figure it out on my own, if it's all the same to you," Sam retorted. Henry folded his arms.

"Sam, me and my friends practically run the place. We're the students that are actually going somewhere after all of this. Would you really rather hang out with a bunch of-"

"A bunch of what?" Sam interrupted.

"A bunch of degenerates," Henry said. "Honestly, it's harsh, but it's the truth. They're unstable."

"Just because they're not 'elite' like you," Sam began, using air quotes to enunciate the word elite. "Doesn't mean they're unstable. Like I said, I'll figure it out on my own."

Sam walked away from Henry, who watched Sam walk away, bewildered. He eventually turned to continue striding towards the Malachite twins.

Practically her whole table had stopped to watch the development. Sam walked towards them, taking a seat next to them.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Neon said. "So... Henry's cousin?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Sam Marigold."

"You seem significantly kinder than Henry," Weiss said. Sam grimaced.

"I never liked him. My parents just hoped that we'd be 'best buds' and maybe he could help show me around," Sam said. "But honestly, he's kind of a prick."

"Did Henry ever tell you why he dislikes me?" Weiss asked.

"Never anything that made sense. Usually just really messed up discriminatory stuff."

"Sounds like him. Before I came out as trans, I was his friend," Weiss said.

"Let me guess, once you did, he wanted nothing to do with you?" Sam asked.

"Well," Weiss said. "I knew how he felt about the whole situation, so before I came out I severed ties."

"Can't blame you," Sam said. "Anyways, I just transferred here from northern Idaho, and I was wanting to make friends more... progressive... than my cousin. I heard you all are really inclusive, so I was hoping I could hang out with you?"

"I don't see why not," Weiss said.

"Thank you," Sam said. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. If I did, please, continue."

"Oh, you're fine," Nora smiled. "Weiss and Blake have just been getting all sappy."

"I have not," Weiss protested, fighting back a blush.

"Sappy? Are the two of you a couple?" Sam asked, head cocked.

"No!" Weiss said. "We're friends, that's all."

"This happens a lot," Ruby said.

"Hmph," Weiss huffed. "Anyways, Neon, I had a few questions for you."

"Alright," Neon said, leaning forward. "Fire away."

"I'm wanting to progress in my transition. Father may be a danger looming ahead threatening to stop my transition in its tracks, but until he wins, I'm not stopping my progress. So, I wanted your input. What steps do I need to take? I'm still pretty rough on this whole thing," Weiss said.

"Well, most like to start out with HRT once they're comfortable presenting as themselves," Neon said. "You have to be 18, though. In some places, you can be 16. I think in Idaho, you can do it as young as 18 if you have parental consent and two different doctor's notes."

"Two different ones?" Yang asked, puzzled.

"Yes, from two different doctors," Neon said.

"That's garbage!" Yang said. "Why?"

"Gatekeeping at its finest," Sam said. "Any way the state can restrict transgender rights, they'll leap onto it."

"Exactly," Blake said. "I'm glad you're... more sensitive to this topic than your cousin."

"Well, even if I could get the doctor's notes, I don't have a legal guardian other than Jacques and Willow. Jacques would never agree, and Willow probably can't even understand what the word means. So, HRT isn't an option currently," Weiss sighed.

"There's also vocal therapy," Neon said. "And that's not as gatekept. It's just a bit pricey."

"How would I go about starting that?" Weiss asked.

"You'd have to get in touch with one. Normally, that's a pretty difficult process, but luckily for you, I happen to have a recommendation. I'll see if I can get in touch with my old vocal therapist," Neon said. Weiss' eyes went wide.

"That would mean a lot to me, Neon," Weiss said.

"She's amazing. Saffron was able to help me get my voice exactly where I wanted it," Neon said.

"Wait, Saffron," Blake said. "I've heard her name before."

"Saffron Arc?" Neon asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Wait," Blake asked. "Jaune's sister?"

"That makes sense, the family resemblance is definitely there," Neon said. "Anyways, other steps I'd recommend you take, for one, never underestimate what a manicure can do for your mental health. And if you're looking for one that's affordable, Neo doesn't charge much and she knows what she's doing. Next, I'd normally recommend getting your hair styled, but it looks like you already had that done, and it looks great on you. If you want some hair extensions, I'm your girl. Last, question, do you shave?"

"As much as I can," Weiss said. "I don't really have time for my legs, but-"

"Well, say goodbye to shaving. Waxing is much better, if you can take the pain," Neon said. "And if you ever want any help with makeup, you know where to find me! Aside from that, surgery and legal name change are the other big steps in transitioning, but honestly they're both absurdly expensive, you'd have to be at least 18, and even so, they're almost impossible to obtain in Idaho."

Weiss looked down, disappointed.

"I figured as much," Weiss said. "I just hoped I was wrong."

"Let's focus on what you can do, though," Neon said. "See Neo about a manicure. And hair extensions, interested?"

"Actually... yes, I would. I had pictures of what I wanted for my hair, but it was in my phone before father took it," Weiss said. "So, I'll do my best to explain."

"No problem, just come by my place and I'll help get you sorted out," Neon said.

"How much will I owe you?" Weiss asked.

"A colossal total of zero dollars and zero cents," Neon smiled.

"You'd do my hair for free?" Weiss asked. "But don't hair extensions cost money?"

"A little, yeah," Neon said. "And for most, I'd charge. But for one of my sisters, just like with makeup, I'll help you be yourself for free."

"Sisters?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Yeah," Neon said.

"Her sisters in the trans community," Nora clarified. "She's been helping out trans women with their hair for a few years now."

"That's... really generous of you," Weiss said. "I really appreciate that."

"Besides, I'm training to be a hair and makeup artist," Neon said. "So, for you, I'll just consider it to be practice."

The bell rang overhead, and Weiss stood, readying herself for another long series of classes.

"Your makeup looks really good," Blake said as she walked with Weiss to the lockers.

"Thank you," Weiss blushed, glad the makeup covered her emotions.

* * *

"So," Yang said, as the two of them walked into the mall. "I'll show you how to get clocked in, and help you get everything down."

Weiss nodded.

"These uniforms really aren't cute," Weiss pouted, somewhat jokingly.

"You're not wrong there," Yang said. Weiss smiled, glad that at this point she had gathered enough resources to be able to still enjoy her look, even if she had to wear a uniform. Neon had helped her to get her hair back to how she liked it, with a long ponytail hanging down. Her makeup, again thanks to Neon teaching her, helped to smooth out her features. And Neo had recently done her nails, so Weiss had short press ons, with a baby blue coat over them. "If it helps, you're cute enough to easily balance out the uniform."

"Thank you," Weiss smiled.

The two of them walked up to the Jamba station, where another familiar face was already taking orders.

"How's it been, Fox?" Yang asked, stepping behind the counter to Coco and Velvet's friend.

"Calm today," Fox said.

"Fox is one of our best," Yang said. "He was my first hire once I became assistant manager."

"Wait, you're assistant manager?" Weiss asked.

"Yup," Yang said. "Which means I can give you my full attention for training. Unfortunately, today sounds a bit slow."

"Isn't that better for a learning environment?" Weiss asked.

"It means you won't get much practice," Yang said.

"Yang's the kind of teacher that would throw you into the water to teach you to swim," Fox smiled. Yang nodded.

"Anyway, let's get started on the basics," Yang said.

* * *

"Hey, blondie," Mercury said, stepping up to the counter. Yang smiled from the other side of the counter.

"Hey, Merc," Yang said.

"Just grabbing drinks for Emerald and I," he said. "Quick break."

He listed off his order, and Weiss got started on it.

"How's Hot Topic going?" Yang asked.

"As slow as everywhere else's been today. It's kinda nice," he said.

"Here," Weiss said, bringing up the drinks.

"Hey, Weiss," Mercury nodded.

"Hello," Weiss smiled back. Mercury grabbed the drinks and started heading back up the stairs to Hot Topic.

"And, that's just about time to clock out," Yang said. "Make sure your space is tidied up first."

Weiss nodded.

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss said. "I really appreciate your help."

"Anytime. And, Weiss, ready for the best part?" Yang asked.

"Alright," Weiss said, confused.

"The money you get from this, it's yours. It belongs to you and you alone," Yang said. "And you earned it yourself."

"To be honest, that is an amazing feeling. I've lived long enough having things just handed to me. Being able to be proud of my progress and know that I earned this, that's a great feeling," Weiss said.

"Now, I know I said you owed me gas for that trip down to see Winter, but just once, I'll let you off the hook. You've got something more important to spend that money on," Yang said. "Don't think I forgot about what we talked about a few nights ago. Coffee house, Blake?"

"I'd like to do all of that, but it doesn't mean that's something I can do currently," Weiss said. "I need to focus on myself right now."

They stepped up to Yang's car and piled in.

"Okay, if you actually want to focus on yourself, then by all means, go ahead. But I get the feeling that's not why you're waiting."

"What ever do you mean?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"You're scared. You said so yourself. And don't think I haven't seen how flustered you get around her. You don't want specifically to work on yourself. You're just terrified to take this step," Yang said, giving her that almost motherly stare.

"I am not!" Weiss said.

"Really?" Yang asked. "Well, if right now you'd rather focus on yourself, then tell me something. If you close your eyes, and picture your ideal future, three months from now, what do you see?"

Weiss sighed, and closed her eyes. She thought to herself, three months.

"Well, I'd have my voice trained pretty well," Weiss said.

"Okay, fair enough. What else?" Yang asked.

"I'm starting to study fashion more actively," Weiss said.

"It seems like you're dodging around a central detail," Yang said.

_Shut up, Yang_, Weiss thought to herself. True, she did picture herself with a voice that fit her, and she also saw a table with several fashion related books on top of it. And sitting at the table, there was Weiss. But she wasn't flipping through books. She was sitting right next to Blake, holding her hand as the two of them talked about whatever had happened that day. And then she leaned in, resting her head on Blake's comforting shoulder-

"That's all," Weiss said.

"Yeah?" Yang asked. "You promise?"

Yang looked her directly in the eyes as Weiss opened hers.

"I-" Weiss stammered.

"So there is something else," Yang said. "Well, don't be shy."

"Okay, fine! Blake and I are together in that picture, too. But that's not going to happen. I'd rather focus on what I can actually get somewhere with. Vocal therapy, that I can do. Studying, that I can do," Weiss said.

"Yeah, I bet you wanna study," Yang said. "Study Blake-"

"Shush!" Weiss hissed.

"Alright, fine. But, if you don't open up to her, odds are she's going to end up finding someone who will open up to her," Yang said. "I've seen a lot of friends too shy to admit their feelings for someone they feel for. And it ends the same way, every time."

Yang turned on the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I do want her to find someone else," Weiss said. "Like I said, she wouldn't want me. And I don't know what I'm doing, anyway. I've never been in a relationship before."

"And Blake's not exactly an expert on it either," Yang said. "It's not like piloting a fighter jet, Weiss. You'll make mistakes, and so will she, but you'll work through them. Would you really rather see Blake end up with someone else?"

"As a matter of fact, I would! It would be better for her," Weiss said.

"You'd rather see Blake smiling with some girl, laughing with her, holding hands, and occasionally, making out at lunch?" Yang asked. Weiss cringed, her heart twinging at the thought of being helpless to watch Blake be happy with someone else.

"If it makes her happy, then yes, I'd rather see that," Weiss said. "Can we please drop it, Yang? It's not going to happen. Ever."

"You're an awful liar, Weiss," Yang said.

"Okay, maybe it'd hurt. Maybe I'd be jealous. Maybe it's all I want to be the one she ends up happy with. But I won't, Yang! There are so many reasons why she would never be happy with me," Weiss said.

"Really?" Yang asked. "Name five."

"Okay, done. One, she wants a real woman, not one like me. Two, she hates my family company. I'll always be a reminder of that. Three, I will always be drama because my father will never leave me alone. I will always be fighting that battle with him. Four, she could have anyone in the world! She'd be miserable settling for me. And five, her parents would never want her to end up with someone like me!" Weiss said.

"Wow," Yang said. "Amazing. Every word of what you just said was wrong."

"What?" Weiss scoffed.

"You are a real woman, Weiss. I know you've dealt with transphobia all of your life. And I'm so sorry that you have. The more I pay attention, the more I see how much of a number it did on your self esteem. You've internalized so much hate and loathing, haven't you?" Yang asked. She looked over, having stopped at a red light.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Weiss said.

"I don't?" Yang asked. "Alright. Is Neon a real woman?"

"What?" Weiss asked, anger almost immediately rising to her face, Yang's comment triggering a defensive response toward her friend. "How could you even ask that? Of course she is!"

"And what makes you any less of a real woman than her? She's trans, just like you," Yang said.

"It's different," Weiss asked.

"How?" Yang asked.

Weiss opened her mouth, trying to list out her objections, but no reasons came to her mind. After several seconds, Yang looked ahead again as the light turned green, and they once again drove on.

"Yeah, my point exactly," Yang said. "Blake doesn't see you as a man. I know I don't see you as a man. You're just convinced you're a lie because your father, Henry, Melanie, Miltia, even Winter, even if it wasn't intentional, they all taught you that if you weren't what society sees as normal, there's something wrong with you. And you already proved that you only see yourself this way, you don't see other trans people this way. After all, do you think Mercury's a girl?"

"Of course not," Weiss sighed.

"You're just like them," Yang said. "And I'd be willing to bet they have some pretty heavy doubts in their mind, just like you do. You saw Mercury's dad. You and him have a bit in common. You really think Mercury doesn't worry that maybe he's making it up?"

"That's different-"

"No, it isn't! I'm sorry, Weiss. I'm sorry, because you should've been shown the love and compassion growing up that you deserved, but you weren't, and it's made some deep scars. But those scars don't define you. You are a real woman. And out of everyone in our group, you're the only one that ever doubts that. Now, two. Your family company has a bad record, I won't lie. But give Blake some credit. She knows you don't agree with those decisions. She's not stupid. Three, you're surrounded by drama, but regardless of if you're Blake's friend, or girlfriend, I know she'll be there to fight every battle with you. So if you think that just because you're hiding your feelings, you'll somehow spare her, you don't understand Blake's conviction. Four, I know for a fact she would never see you as someone to 'settle' for. If she decides she wants to be with you, that's her choice and she gets to make it. And five, I've met her parents, and they don't seem the type to me to hate you for your gender identity. And if they do end up being that judgmental, then fuck them! And I know Blake would be just as angry if her parents were transphobic."

Weiss looked down.

"Yang, you don't understand," Weiss said.

"Yes, I do. You don't have logical reasons to think Blake would be better off without you. Your self esteem is severely wounded and because of that, you don't think you're worth it, so you think you deserve to be alone. You'll always deprive yourself of happiness if you stay in that trap," Yang said. "But you know who does see what you're worth?"

"Blake?" Weiss sighed, guessing her next words.

"I hope so, but that's not where I was going with this. I see what you're worth, Weiss. And that's why I won't have any of this. You're my friend, at this point a damn close one, too. I won't let you just sit here and sabotage yourself. You want to take that step with Blake, and I can see it in your eyes, all the time. But you're letting your fear, and worse, your self hatred, control you."

"Yang, I can't. Please just let it go," Weiss said.

Yang sighed, frustrated.

"Fine," she said. "Just do yourself a favor, and realize you're a decent person, too. You're not some kind of monster."

Weiss wished she could've followed Yang's advice. Unfortunately, everything Yang had said had been far outweighed by years of Jacques' abuse. It felt like a dark room Weiss was trapped in. It felt like every step Weiss took to love herself was just pounding away at the walls of the room, when all she wanted to do was lie down and give up.

_When am I going to feel better? I shouldn't be feeling this way anymore, what's wrong with me?_ Weiss thought to herself. She seemed to shrink away, every step towards loving herself always getting stopped and sent two steps back.

* * *

Adrenaline coursed through Weiss' mind as she sprinted towards the nearest half wall, ducking behind it without hesitation.

"Jaune's down," Ruby said, from a few feet away, on top of a few crates. She was laying prone, looking down the scope of her rifle. "I last saw Blake trying to sneak around the back, about twenty seconds ago."

"Wait, is she okay?" Weiss asked.

"No clue. Can't get a line on their setup," Ruby said.

"Where's Yang?" Weiss asked, shortly after hearing Yang charging forward, yelling out childish insults as she tried to get a shot in on the enemy. "Nevermind. I'm going to go help Blake."

"I'll cover you," Ruby said.

Weiss rolled out of cover, raising her paintball gun ahead, firing a few times at Yang's opponent. She rushed forward, getting back to back with Yang.

"Hey, ice queen!" Yang smirked. "Still doing alright?"

"For now," Weiss said, firing several times towards one of the enemies trying to charge them.

"God damn it!" the enemy said, as several paintballs hit his chest, bursting into a magnificent blue splash.

"Looking for Blake?" Yang asked.

"What gave it away?" Weiss asked.

"You're still Weiss, right?" Yang laughed.

"Ha, ha. Any clue where she is?" Weiss asked. As an answer to her question, she saw one of the marksmen ahead take several shots from behind, as someone sprinted behind him. "Nevermind."

Weiss rushed ahead, electing to use quick, erratic movements to prevent herself from getting hit. She felt several shots wiz past her head, before she hurried around the corner. She came face to face with one of the rival team's members.

"Oi!" he said. He raised his paintball gun, as the rules of this specific arena prevented shots within three feet. As the rules stated, you can give someone the chance to surrender, and if they refuse, then even within that three feet, you are allowed one shot on them. "Drop it!"

Weiss froze, lowering her gun. Before anything else could happen, two shots hit his back, and he groaned.

"Damn it," he sighed, stepping away.

"Weiss! Get down," Blake said, pulling her out of the open.

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"They've got four left," Blake said. "We still have six."

"Five," Weiss said. "Jaune went down."

"Then hopefully Pyrrha can cover his slack," Blake said. She nodded her head towards a stairwell. "Their marksman is up there, and she's been keeping track of their paint grenades."

"Let's go, then," Weiss said. The duo got up, rushing to the stairwell. They headed up, and the sniper continued to take shots at Ruby, unaware of Weiss and Blake.

"Surrender," Blake said, her paintball gun pointed at her back from a foot away.

"Shit," she said, letting go and standing up.

"Sorry, Emily," Blake said. Weiss cocked her head. "We're in book club together."

"Hey," Weiss said, pointing to the grenades. Four paint grenades sat on a nearby box.

"We need to get these to Yang. Apparently she's got a good arm," Blake said. Weiss hooked two to her belt, and Blake did the same, and they rushed back down the stairs. Yang ducked into cover in front of them.

"Shit, shit, it's her!" Yang said.

"Who?" Weiss asked.

"I mentioned someone short who is ruthless a while ago, remember?" Yang asked. "Well, she's here today. I've never once beaten her. I've never actually seen anyone beat her. Ruby and Pyrrha are down, it's just us."

"And the enemy team?" Blake asked.

"Down to just two," Yang said. As she spoke, a paintball hit her chest, and the two enemies stormed in. Blake and Weiss opened fire, and the taller opponent went down instantly. As for the shorter opponent, they couldn't hit them. They dodged and weaved around each shot effortlessly. Weiss grabbed Blake's arm with one hand, pulling the pin on a grenade with the other. She yanked Blake out of the room, tossing the paint grenade in as they got into cover. She heard the paint blast afterwards, and then she got up.

"I don't know if that got her, but we need some range on her," Blake said.

"Her?" Weiss asked.

"I'm assuming," she said. "Scold me later."

They rushed through the obstacles, finding a spot to rest for a minute.

"If she was down, the match end would have been announced," Blake said. "She also got out of the way of the blast."

"I can't say I'm too experienced, this is my first game," Weiss said.

"Me, too," Blake said. "I don't like our chances."

Weiss looked over cover, to see if she could spot the ruthless opponent, and nearly passed out upon doing so. She looked down the barrel of a paintball gun, about a foot from her helmet.

"Surrender," a quiet voice said.

_That voice-_ Weiss tought.

"Blake, move!" Weiss warned, and immediately afterwards was walloped by a red paintball, bursting on her helmet. She stumbled back from the shot, and caught in the corner of her eye, Blake rolled forward, just to the clear zone of the three feet, and fire as she whipped her gun around.

"And, that's game!" the announcer called. "Marking our first recorded defeat of our champion!"

"Weiss!" Blake called, hurrying towards her. She knelt over her, grabbing her hand. "Are you okay?"

Weiss slowly sat up, her ears ringing. She pulled up her helmet, letting it fall to the ground.

"My bell's rung a bit, and it hurts a bit, but I'm alright," Weiss said. Blake winced, looking at Weiss' jaw.

"That's gonna bruise a little," Blake said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Weiss rubbed the area around her jaw, already feeling it ache in pain.

"Yes," she said. She suddenly became aware of the positioning, Blake holding her hand with one of hers, her other hand comfortingly resting on her shoulder. Blake was staring down at her, worry in her eyes. "Thank you, Blake."

"Wait!" she heard Yang call. She looked over to see the ex-champion walking off, and quickly get intercepted by the fiery blonde. "I've been wondering, who are you?"

The champion pulled her mask off, and Yang's eyes went wide in shock, upon seeing the pink and brown hair pulled into a ponytail fall against her shoulder.

"Neo?" Yang asked, stepping forward. "You've been kicking my ass for years?"

Neo flashed a cocky grin, giving a shrug of feigned innocence. She began to walk off.

"One more thing," Yang called. "Dinner. You and me, Red Robin, tomorrow at 6:30."

Neo stopped in her tracks, turning back to face Yang. She cocked her head, thinking for a moment, then nodded, and winked at her. And without a word, she headed back towards the lockers.

"You and Neo?" Ruby asked, walking up. She rubbed her shoulder, which had a bright red splatter covering it. "After she kept beating us?"

"You know it," Yang grinned. They walked over to Blake and Weiss. "You two alright?"

"I'm alright," Blake said. "Weiss took a shot to the face, almost point blank."

"Did she give you a chance to surrender?" Ruby asked, worried.

"Yes, and I instead used that chance to give Blake the opportunity to beat her," Weiss said.

"Then, we owe both of you the victory," Pyrrha said. She had been taken down by a grazing shot to the ankle, and behind her, on the other hand, was Jaune, who was covered in paint.

"What happened to you?" Blake asked, amused.

"He got hit with a grenade," Pyrrha said.

"First and last time I ever do paintball," he winced. "It'll be fun, they said."

Blake helped Weiss to her feet, and Weiss grabbed her helmet. The group headed back to their lockers, and began to take off the armor.

"I can't believe you're ditching me for a date," Ruby mock whined to Yang.

"Soon enough, Ruby, you'll be doing the same," Yang said.

"You've been saying that since I was ten," Ruby said.

"Anyone else got any romantic plans?" Yang asked, curiously. She made eye contact with Weiss briefly.

"At the moment, I can't say I do," Pyrrha said. "Although, I do have my eyes one someone."

"Ow, ow," Jaune said, as Nora lifted his arm to help him take off one of the arm pads. "Watch the arm, it's gonna be covered in bruises."

"Shame," Yang said to Pyrrha. "Good luck with that, I hope it all works out. Weiss, what about you?"

"Not for the foreseeable future," Weiss glared back.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked. "I thought you said something about it, a while back. Right, you mentioned it to me back when I first told you I liked Neo."

"I guess you're remembering wrong," Weiss insisted. Yang gave her a slightly judging look.

"Alright," Blake said, confused. "Well, good luck with... all of this, you two. I'm going to head home, mom's taking me to Barnes and Noble in an hour and I need to take a shower."

She headed out, and soon Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren followed. Ruby sat off to the side, while Weiss and Yang gathered their belongings.

"This wasn't what we agreed," Yang said once it was just the three of them. "I remember a very specific deal."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked, scratching her head.

"Nothing," Weiss snapped. "Yang, this is my decision to make, not yours."

Yang sighed, slightly irritated.

"I just don't want you to sit there, waiting, and eventually regretting not doing anything," Yang said.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Weiss asked.

"I'm really confused," Ruby said.

"Don't worry about it, Ruby," Yang said. "Could we get a moment?"

"Alright," Ruby said, walking out, looking between the two of them, befuddled. She stepped out of the locker room, letting the door close after her.

"You agreed, if I asked out Neo, you'd ask out Blake," Yang said.

"Yang, I can't!" Weiss snapped. "I've been trying to tell you, why do you keep insisting on this?"

"Because I'm your friend, and you're mine," Yang said. "And I want to see you be happy, not just keep living in clear depression and loneliness. I can tell how much you want to be Blake's girlfriend, but you're too scared to take that step. If you won't fight for yourself, then I'll fight for you. I can see how much you care about her. You just took a paintball to the face so she could get the win. And I saw how she was holding you. She didn't miss a beat before she went to make sure you were okay."

"That doesn't mean she wants to be more than friends," Weiss said.

"You'll never know if you don't take that chance," Yang said. "Do it for yourself."

"I told you, I can't. Not won't. Can't," Weiss said. Yang sighed.

"Weiss, I'm gonna be honest. I'm not good at sitting here and hoping you can figure this out yourself. I've always been the type of friend that gives you that push, whether you want it or not. I'm trying to give you that push, because you need it."

"I want to," Weiss said. "I want to take that step, but I can't, I don't know how. I told you I didn't know how."

"But we did talk about that. Coffehouse, remember?" Yang said.

"No, that's part of an idea. But that doesn't help me with actually telling her," Weiss said.

"If you'd like, I can help. I could tell her, if-" Yang said.

"No!" Weiss interrupted. "Absolutely not!"

"Alright," Yang said, putting up her hands. "I only wanted to offer."

"I appreciate the offer, but no," Weiss said.

"Weiss, if you want to take this at your own pace, then by all means, go ahead, but please don't end up wishing you'd taken this step, years from now. It's always better to get rejected and move past it than to wonder what could have been. It'll tear you apart, I've seen it happen before."

"You're right, I know you're right," Weiss said.

"Do me a favor, and just try, please," Yang said.

"And what happens when we lose the court case and I'm forced to live back with my family? I'll never be allowed to see her then," Weiss said.

"If, not when. If you lose the case, we'll figure it out. He can't keep you there longer than a year," Yang said.

"I don't want Blake to get into something with me and then have to wait that long," Weiss said.

"I know it would be worth the wait," Yang said. "Blake's kinda awesome like that."

Weiss sighed, looking at her feet. Worry was clouding her mind, it felt impossible to see the right choice. She took a deep breath, hoping that whatever decision she made was the right one.

* * *

Weiss hurried through the school hallway, eager to put away her textbooks from second period, as they were numerous and heavy. Her history textbooks were bad enough, but right now, they also were assigning readings from a practical tome of lessons. She lugged the books to her locker, quickly turning the lock to the proper numbers. She was shoving her books in when she heard the commotion from down the hallway.

"Just leave me alone," Sam Marigold snapped, hurrying away from Henry, who was following behind.

"No wonder you wanted to fraternize with the freaks," Henry scoffed. "Don't call yourself a Marigold if you're going to take part in all of that... degeneracy."

"What is going on here?" Weiss asked, stepping between the two of them. Everyone turned to look at the argument.

"Did you put him up to this?" Henry spat. "It wasn't enough to become a freak of nature, you had to get my cousin involved, too?"

"What?" Weiss asked, befuddled.

"Henry's angry because I admitted I was trans this morning," Sam said.

"What did you do? You got him into this crap, didn't you?" Henry sneered.

"All I did was be kind and supportive," Weiss said. "If your cousin is transgender, then maybe you should learn to be kind to your own family."

"Just wait until your parents hear about this," Henry snapped. "They'll see to it that you get some proper treatment."

Weiss' eyes flashed with rage, hearing Henry's threats to his cousin. She stepped towards Henry, and before she even registered what she was doing, Henry was holding his cheek, and Weiss' palm burned. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the hallway, Weiss slowly realizing she'd just taken far more of a stand than she was used to or expecting.

"Did you just slap me, Schnee?" Henry asked.

"You have no right to threaten someone like that, especially not your own family!" Weiss spat.

"You're one to talk about family. You left yours behind," Henry said.

"I don't want to hear it," Weiss said. "Leave. Now."

Henry glared between the two of them. He turned, beginning to leave. Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, which was a mistake. As soon as she let her guard down, Henry whipped back around, and his fist impacted with Weiss' eye. Weiss stumbled back, reeling.

"Weiss!" Blake yelled, from down the hallway. Weiss hit the ground, feeling her head smack on the tile floor. Her vision blurred, and she felt dizzy and nauseous. She saw a blonde blur crash into Henry at the speed of light.

"Piece of shit!" Yang spat, as fists flew. Weiss tried to sit up, and immediately regretted it.

"Weiss, stay still," Blake said, worried. She saw Blake's face come into view, above her. She still heard Yang's fists pummeling Henry, for several seconds.

"That's enough!" Goodwitch called from down the hall.

"Break it up, break it the hell up!" Qrow yelled.

"Don't fucking touch me, Qrow!" Yang spat.

"Yang, that's enough," Qrow said.

"You're messing with the wrong family," Henry winced. "I'm gonna sue your ass!"

"You do that!" Yang yelled back. "You touch any of my friends, ever again, and I'll make this look like a papercut!"

"Yang," Ruby said. "Please, stop."

Weiss tried to see what was going on, but all she could see was Blake's blurry face.

"Weiss, just breathe," Blake said.

"My ears hurt," Weiss slurred.

"I think you're concussed," Blake said. "Just breathe."

Weiss looked into Blake's eyes, and slowly nodded.

"Blake, get Weiss to the nurse's office," Goodwitch snapped. "Henry, Sam, and Yang, my office, now."

"Your family's going to starve after we're done with them," Henry threatened.

"I said that's enough!" Qrow spat. "Another word out of either of you and you'll be talking to me."

"I'll help you get her to the nurse's office," Ruby said.

"Me, too," Pyrrha said.

"I feel sick," Weiss muttered.

"Ruby, go get the nurse, we're gonna need a wheelchair, she can't walk like this," Blake said. "Weiss, just breathe, and stay awake."

Weiss took a deep breath in, looking into Blake's amber eyes.

"Your eyes are really pretty," Weiss said.

"Then just keep looking at them," Blake said, trying to give a comforting smile. "Just breathe, Weiss."

* * *

"You did what?" Tai asked. Weiss sat on the couch, holding an ice pouch on her head. Yang sat before Tai, arms folded.

"He gave Weiss a concussion," Yang snapped.

"Yang, you can't solve all of your problems with your fists," Tai sighed. "I understand, the guy sounds like a douche. But you don't understand how bad this is."

"I got him to take back the lawsuit threat," Qrow said. "But Goodwitch wasn't as lenient. She's suspended for two weeks, and she's damn lucky she's not getting expelled for this."

"What was I supposed to do?" Yang asked.

"I'm sorry," Weiss said. Everyone turned to her. "I slapped him, that's what set all of this off."

"I don't blame you," Qrow said. "I don't think any of us do. The problem was how it escalated."

"I saw the whole thing," Ruby said. "Henry's cousin's transgender, and Henry was threatening to out them to their parents."

"Jesus," Qrow sighed. "I forgot how much teenagers suck."

"Like I said, I don't even really blame you," Tai said to Yang. "If it'd just been a punch or two, you know I'd be by your side here. But the nurse found nine bruises. Yang, you've gotta learn when to tone it down."

"Alright," Yang said. "I'll try."

"I understand why it happened, and for that, I'll be lenient here, but I can't let you off free here," Tai sighed. "You're grounded for a week. No video games, no allowance, no leaving the house except for work."

Yang nodded, irritated.

"Thanks for being lenient," Yang said. "I know most parents would make it months."

"Like I said. I can't blame you too much here. But I can't let you off the hook completely," Tai said.

"Weiss," Ruby said. "Henry's cousin wanted me to have us come see them after this was all done."

"I'm doing a lot better, I think I can manage that," Weiss said.

"You sure you're okay to walk?" Taiyang asked.

"Nurse said it was a pretty minor concussion," Weiss said. "I'm alright now, it's been hours."

"Alright," he said. "Be careful."

Weiss nodded.

"We'll be back in a bit," Ruby said, standing. And then, the two of them headed towards the door, donning their coats.

"Hey, Yang?" Weiss asked, as Tai and Qrow left the room. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Yang said, leaning back on the couch. "Tell them I said hi. I'm gonna catch a nap."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 24 is now in progress.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this chapter's shorter, hopefully it's still really enjoyable!**

**Just a heads up, this chapter makes several references towards sexual intimacy.**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

"Sorry I wasn't too much help," Ruby said, as they hurried through the freezing streets. Light snowfall obscured their vision, and Weiss' nose and ears burned against the frigid air, and her eyes felt dry and irritated. "Normally, I do whatever I can to help those in need, but in this case I felt like you knew more about the situation."

"I don't hold it against you, Ruby. Besides, you got the nurse faster than anyone else could've," Weiss said.

"I thought you weren't really all there during that," Ruby said.

"Blake told me when we were in the nurse's office, about how you sprinted through the halls to grab her," Weiss said. "They said the library, right?"

"Yeah, right up this way, we're almost there," Ruby said, pointing down the street to a small library building.

"Thank goodness," Weiss shivered. The two of them quickened the pace, hurrying up to the doors and stepping in.

"Warm air," Ruby said, relieved. "I forgot how much the gods of fire blessed us."

"You are such a dork," Weiss chuckled. "I see them, this way."

They sat down at a table, Henry's cousin also sitting there.

"I'm really sorry," They said, upon Weiss sitting down. They winced at Weiss' black eye, which was bruised and painful.

"Please, I'd do it a hundred more times," Weiss said. "Henry's been an awful friend for years, this was just what broke the camel's back."

"I really appreciate you standing up for me," they said.

"I'd like to know, if it's alright with you," Weiss asked. "What are your pronouns?"

"She/her," they said. "And my name is May."

"That's a beautiful name," Weiss said. "I'm glad you were able to get away from Henry's social circle. Avoid Cardin, too. He's worse, if that's even possible."

"I figured as much, I saw him and Flynt arguing at one point. Cardin's language honestly disgusts me," May said.

"Is Henry still planning on going to your parents?" Weiss asked.

"I think so," May sighed. "If he does, I'm not necessarily out of options. There's one friend I've had for a bit that goes here, and she's the only person that knew until this morning. Robyn said she'd be able to help me out if my parents throw me out."

"Robyn Hill?" Weiss asked, curious.

"Yeah. We were in a play together about a year and a half back, at a community center. _The Greatest Showman_. I helped her nail down her performance of _This is Me_, which obviously I know really well," May said.

"I haven't actually seen it," Weiss said.

"I'd recommend it," May said. "Anyway, though, if the worst happens, I can always ask her for help."

"We're here for you, too," Ruby said. "Not just me and Weiss, but also Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Neon, and so many more."

"That really means a lot to me," May smiled, eyes tearing up slightly.

"I know what it's like to have a family like that," Weiss said. "To be hated by them, seen as just... a thing. If you ever need to talk to someone that personally understands, I'm here."

"I wish you didn't understand," May sighed.

"I wish no one, including either of us, knew what it was like," Weiss responded. "And maybe, one day, the world will be better and no one will have to know how that feels. But until then, you can come to me."

"And I'll always be here to fight for you," Ruby smiled.

May looked to the two of them, a warm smile spreading over her face. She took a relieved breath in, one that Weiss understood all too well. She remembered the same feeling of warmth washing over her when Blake, Yang, and Ruby had first been supportive of her.

* * *

December progressed further into the freezing chaos of winter, growing colder, and colder. And before Weiss knew it, nondescript winter holiday vacation had begun. Yang had excitedly jumped on the opportunity to play video games with Ruby the very moment her grounding ended, and Weiss began picking up more shifts at Jamba, now that she wasn't occupied with school. More importantly, however, she had begun sessions with Saffron, who was now helping Weiss to find her voice. So far, the progress had been minor, and while Weiss couldn't deny that it was frustrating that it was going slowly, she still noticed that her voice had begun to grow closer to what she realized was truly hers. The pitch had raised, and she'd slightly modified her pronunciation of words to a more feminine tone.

Yang finally rushed to her date with Neo, after having to rain check due to her grounding. Luckily, Neo wasn't upset in the slightest. Weiss was, once again, practicing makeup one evening, when Yang stepped inside, blushing, with a wide grin.

"You seem happy," Weiss said, while carefully applying liquid eyeliner.

"Well, I don't kiss and tell, but-" Yang began, before being interrupted by Ruby bursting into snorting laughter. "Alright, fine, I do. Neo and I made out, we had an amazing night, and in a few days, we're going to see a movie."

"Ooh, what movie?" Ruby asked. Taiyang gave a proud nod.

"I don't know, some dumb romance movie neither of us really care about," Yang said.

"Then why would you both go to see that?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, Yang," Taiyang said, leaning forward. Yang looked him in the eyes.

"Because neither her nor I are the type to wait until we're married," Yang said. "And we've talked about this, dad. You've already said trying to stop teenagers from-"

"Gross, I don't want to hear this!" Ruby said, covering her ears.

"I know, I know, teenagers don't exactly wait," Taiyang said. "But a movie theater isn't exactly a good place to have a private moment like that."

"Then don't have one at a movie theater," Yang said, grabbing an orange soda from the fridge. "Relax, dad, I'm not going to get in front of the screen and hijack the movie. I still know how to be careful. I just figured you'd want to be aware instead of having to wonder if I'm off doing something stupid."

Taiyang sighed.

"Just stay safe, be careful, and please, don't tell me anything else about it," he said.

"You got it," Yang said. "Ruby, you can uncover your ears now."

She gestured to Ruby, so that Ruby could see.

"It it over?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Ruby. The sex talk has ended," Yang laughed.

Ruby cringed, focusing once more on her videogame.

* * *

Weiss stayed up that night coming up with a plan to finally ask out Blake, after even more pestering from Yang.

She had been asked by Blake to help her shovel her driveway and sidewalks, so she was going to show up with tea for her, and ask her then. She would make sure her makeup was flawless, and that her clothes were equally so. Then she would ask Blake to the coffeehouse.

Weiss nervously went over the plan as she readied herself that morning, taking her time with her liquid eyeliner to ensure that not a single flaw occurred. She looked over her appearance in the mirror. Her facial features had been softened, her hair was exactly as she wanted it, her eyeliner was flawless, with baby blue eyeshadow applied carefully and lightly. She smiled, allowing herself to finally be happy with her appearance. For once, she had little to pick at, little to be unsatisfied with.

"You ready, ice queen?" Yang grinned, as Weiss stepped into the hallway. "You got this. I know you do."

Weiss nodded.

"Yes. I'm ready," Weiss said, as the two of them headed out to the car. Yang and Ruby had already scraped it, and it was all warmed up.

"Let's go get you a girlfriend, and me... well," Yang grinned. "I don't know if you wanna hear about all I'll be doing."

"I'm impartial," she said. "I'm not as appalled by the subject as Ruby."

"I've started to wonder if Ruby might be ace," Yang said as they pulled onto the road.

"I can't say I'd be surprised," Weiss said.

"I don't think she's aromantic," Yang said. "I could always be wrong, but I've noticed she does enjoy romance movies, she just doesn't like the sex scenes."

"Clearly, she gets it from her sister," Weiss smirked.

"You're onto me," Yang said. "What is sex, really? Never had it."

Yang hardly got through the sentence before she burst into laughter.

"I realize this may be a personal question, so if I'm overstepping my bounds, I apologize," Weiss said. "But have you had it?"

"First did when I was thirteen," Yang admitted. "You?"

"Never," Weiss said. "Honestly the concept really intimidates me. Though, that has a lot to do with dysphoria. I'm not really comfortable with my body, and that makes it hard to be comfortable with the idea of going anywhere with it, so to speak."

"Well, in the realm of personal questions that probably overstep my boundaries," Yang asked. "And like you said, sorry if this isn't alright, feel free to tell me to shove it if it's none of my business, but are you planning on surgery?"

"I'd love surgery," Weiss said. "Unfortunately, it's not exactly cheap. Besides, don't all trans people want surgery?"

"Not really," Yang said. "Neon once mentioned she wasn't interested in the concept. I think it varies."

"I never thought about it that way," Weiss said. "I still heavily want to undergo the operation, but it makes sense that not everyone wants that."

For a moment, they drove without talking, each of them deep in thought. Eventually Yang broke the silence.

"So, how are you going to ask her?" Yang asked. Weiss held up the thermos full of tea.

"Over tea, while we shovel snow," Weiss said.

"Huh," Yang said.

"What? Am I forgetting something?" Weiss panicked.

"No, not that. It's just different than what I'd have done," Yang said.

"Wait, am I doing it wrong?" Weiss asked, fidgeting.

"No," Yang backpedaled. "No, no, no, I didn't mean that, it's a decent idea, I'm just a bit more forward, and I got caught by surprise."

"Would it be better to be more forward?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, your idea is just fine," Yang said.

"But, just just fine," Weiss said. "Blake deserves better than just fine. Oh god, how do I fix this?"

"Weiss," Yang said, firmly and louder. Weiss jumped. "Your idea is great. You're not doing anything wrong, I promise, okay?"

Weiss took a deep breath.

"You mean that?" Weiss asked.

"I do," Yang said. "All I meant was that I'm usually flamboyant and showey, but honestly, this is Blake we're talking about. I doubt a fireworks show and a parade would be her cup of tea. I think... well, I think she'd prefer a cup of tea."

"Wait, did you really ever use a fireworks show and a parade?" Weiss asked.

"No, I was being metaphorical," Yang said. "Although, I did once kinda use a parade. I paid each member of the marching band 20 bucks to come by and help with a performance when I tried to pick up Neptune."

"Wait, you and Neptune?" Weiss asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, at one point I was really into him," Yang said.

"Did you guys end up dating?" Weiss asked.

"Not exactly..."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Word of advice. Hiring the marching band does eat up several hundred dollars of savings, but it doesn't make a very good romantic gesture," Yang said. "I think if it was possible to scare him off any more, he would have quit the school."

Weiss let out a soft giggle. They pulled up to Blake's house. Weiss took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Yang, for all of your help with all of this," Weiss said. "Including pushing me to do this. I really did need it."

"No problem. Now, have fun, I know I'm about to," she said. Weiss opened the car door, and trudged up to Blake's front door, hearing Yang drive away as she did so.

Weiss took one more deep breath, then knocked on the door. Several seconds passed, and then the door opened. Weiss saw a monolith of a man standing in the doorway, with a large, combed beard. He had muscles that seemed the size of trees, and wore a purple fur jacket. He easily stood taller than Jacques, and his eyes were the same amber color as Blake's.

"You must be Weiss," he smiled. "Blake said you'd be coming over. Please, come in."

"Who is it?" Blake asked from down the hallway.

"It's Weiss, dear," Kali Belladonna called, from the living room.

"What? Alright, give me a moment!" Blake called.

Weiss awkwardly sat in the living room, after being urged to by both of Blake's parents, who were almost overbearingly hospitable. After several minutes, Blake stepped out, hair freshly brushed and wearing a winter sweater.

"Sorry about the wait," Blake said. "I forgot what time it was."

"It's alright," Weiss smiled.

"Your makeup looks amazing," Blake said. "Let me grab my jacket."

"I brought you tea," Weiss offered. Blake's eyes lit up, and she rushed over.

"You didn't have to! Thank you, Weiss," Blake said. Weiss nervously smiled, holding the thermos out.

"It was no trouble," Weiss lied. She had, after all, bought the highest quality she could find, and used one of the best thermoses she could find as well, that would retain heat for hours in the cold. The two of them stepped out front.

"My parents didn't overwhelm you, did they?" Blake nervously asked, handing Weiss a snow shovel. "They're so eager for me to socialize that when someone comes over, they practically pounce on them."

"They were very hospitable," Weiss said. "You have a very welcoming family."

"I'm sorry," Blake cringed. "I know they can be a lot."

"Actually, it was really nice," Weiss said. "My house never had that warm feeling."

Blake looked down, astonished.

"I'm sorry, that was really insensitive. I didn't think-" Blake began.

"No, nothing you said was insensitive," Weiss said. "You're fine, Blake."

Blake sighed a relieved breath.

"I've missed hanging out," Blake said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda wish school was still in session."

"Me too," Weiss said, shoveling snow attentively.

"We can keep hanging out once we're done," Blake offered. "I have a few video games, and we could always go somewhere. It's been a while since I've been to the movie theater."

Weiss blushed deep crimson, trying not to think about Yang, likely at that same theater.

"Maybe some other time," she said quickly. Blake's face fell, disappointed. "No! Not... I would love to spend more time with you, I'm just not feeling up to going to the theater right now."

"Oh," Blake said, relieved. "Sorry, I misunderstood."

"I would love to spend as much time with you as you'd like," Weiss offered. Blake smiled, as she threw a shovel-ful of snow onto the mound growing on her lawn.

"You seemed opposed to the theater, is there anything going on there?" Blake asked. Weiss blushed once more.

"Yang's on a date there," Weiss said. "One I'd rather not walk in on."

Blake's eyes widened, and she cracked a smile, before bursting into laughter.

"That explains a lot," she chuckled. "I doubt it's PG."

"The movie, or-"

"Not the movie," Blake said. Weiss also couldn't help but smile, letting out a small laugh. "Your voice is also sounding great, Weiss. I'm so proud of how far you've come."

Weiss blushed so deeply that she probably could have blended in with Ruby's jacket.

"Thank you," she said. Her eyes began to tear slightly, and she fought with all of her might to keep the tears from falling and ruining her makeup. "Blake... I was wondering..."

Blake met her eyes in acknowledgment as she absentmindedly continued to shovel.

"I..." Weiss stammered. She felt herself freezing up, unable to find the words. Panic began to creep into her mind, her inner critic getting louder and louder.

_Here it comes, you're about to lose her as a friend, all because you weren't happy with that. She's already willing to be your friend, that's hard enough on her. You want to make it worse? Besides, you can't even get the words out. Instead, you're just sitting here like an absolute dunce. She probably thinks you're a creep._

"Weiss?" Blake asked, stepping closer, setting the shovel against the garage door.

"I... was wondering... if you wanted... maybe... to get coffee? After we're done? Not coffee," Weiss said, anxiety coursing through her brain. "Tea. It's at a coffeehouse. But I'd be getting coffee, you prefer tea. They have tea there. And-"

"I'd love to," Blake said, grabbing her hand. Weiss' mind, the anxiety, the inner critic, it all froze in an instant.

"Wait... really?" Weiss asked. "I meant, like, as-"

"A date," Blake said. "And yes. Really. I'd love to."

Weiss couldn't believe her ears. She had to be dreaming. There was no way it could be real.

"Are you alright, Weiss?" Blake asked, as Weiss froze up.

"I just... I didn't think you'd want to," Weiss said. "I hoped you would, but I never thought..."

"Why wouldn't I?" Blake asked. "Weiss, you realize I like you too, right?"

"Obviously, we're friends, but-"

"Not like friends," Blake said. Weiss felt like she was suddenly hearing things. "Weiss, I've wanted the same thing since before I even knew it was you I was talking to on discord. Those long talks, it was like nothing I've ever had. When I couldn't get ahold of you, when your father took your phone away, I was so worried something really bad had happened. I was worried you'd been hurt, or worse. Why do you think I dropped everything I'd been saying the moment I found out it was you?"

Weiss shrunk in shame, unable to meet Blake's eyes.

"It's just... you're a lesbian," Weiss said.

"Okay, and?" Blake asked.

"Well..." Weiss began, unable to bring herself to say it. She tried to meet Blake's eyes, unable to hide her lack of self esteem. "You only like women... and I'm not exactly-"

Blake's eyes widened, first gleaming with anger, then worry. She yanked Weiss in to a tight hug, pressing the ex-heiress into her shoulder.

"Weiss, you're not a man," Blake said. "You never were one, and you never will be one. I've seen how happy you've been since coming out, and I've seen how each step of your transition has made you happier. I am a lesbian. And I'm only interested in women. You're a woman, so that includes you."

"I just don't want to force you into a relationship that you don't want, and I don't want you to be with someone you don't want to," Weiss said.

"I appreciate that, but here, it's irrelevant. I want you to be my girlfriend, Weiss. I have for a while now," Blake said. "The fact that you were assigned male at birth doesn't change anything. You're Weiss Schnee. You're beautiful, strong, and powerful. You're all I've ever wanted."

"I've had feelings for you for a while, too. I just never thought you'd ever feel the same way," Weiss said. "You're the smartest, most stunningly dazzling, determined, amazing person I've ever met and I never thought you'd be interested."

"Well, I am," Blake smiled. "So, coffeehouse. Which one?"

"It's called Dusk Til Dawn, it's a new one that just came up," Weiss said, picking her shovel back up. "Then, if you were wanting, I was thinking of watching a movie together, here if that was alright. I want to get to know your parents, while also spending time with you. I thought that'd be the perfect way to do so."

"I'd love that," Blake smiled, picking up her shovel as well. She began clearing the driveway, Weiss working on the other side. "We've actually all been wanting to watch... well, I don't know if it'd be your thing, a lot of people think it's childish."

"I'm not a lot of people," Weiss said.

"Have you heard of the Descendants?" Blake asked.

"I haven't," Weiss said.

"It's basically the children of several disney villains, going to school together. The third movie came out recently and we were wanting to watch it, so maybe we could get you caught up on the series," Blake said.

"That would be lovely," Weiss smiled. "Blake, I'd love that."

Weiss and Blake met eyes, a warm and affectionate look of empathy exchanging between them. Weiss finally felt herself feel relief. Against every fear she had, Blake had wanted her, back. And Weiss felt like she could soar through the sky, break through the Schnee manor's front door, and send her father flying.

* * *

**It's finally happened, folks! After 23 chapters, the Monochrome ship finally sets sail! **

**Stay tuned, there's plenty more coming.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Here's chapter 25, for your enjoyment!**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Dusk Til Dawn had gentle indie folk music playing setting a calm atmosphere, one that Weiss felt matched Blake very well. Upon walking through the doors, they first saw several of the tables, as well as several couches spread out through the building. Rugs on the ground sported Escher patterns of a pale blue and faint purple alternating design. The tables and chairs were a dark oak with comfortable maroon padding. The coffeehouse had a dim lighting, but not so much so as to strain the eyes if one spent their time here reading. Blake was looking around the place, taking in the warm atmosphere. Weiss, on the other hand, let herself give a relieved smile, ecstatic that Blake had in fact liked the choice of location.

"Weiss, it's beautiful," Blake cooed. "I already wanna make this a regular thing."

Weiss blushed, her smile growing with her words.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," Weiss said. The two of them stepped up to the counter, realizing with surprise that the barista was very familiar.

"Velvet?" Blake asked.

"Hi, Blake!" Velvet softly greeted, waving. "Hi, Weiss!"

"Hello, Velvet," Weiss nodded her head. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I've been needing part time work," Velvet said. "And honestly, I really enjoy coffee, tea, cocoa, drinks of the sort."

Weiss couldn't help but think of the innuendos Yang would crack off about her mentioning cocoa if she was here.

_She's probably a bit preoccupied at the moment,_ Weiss smiled to herself.

"I'm glad you were able to get a position somewhere you liked," Blake smiled.

"What are you two up to?" Velvet asked, heating up the coffee machine.

"A date," Blake smiled, taking Weiss' hand. Velvet let out a wide and kind grin.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she said. "Well, what can I get you?"

"I'd like a green tea, with honey and a small spoonful of sugar, please," Blake requested.

"And I'll take a latte," Weiss added. "Thank you so much."

"Absolutely! That's gonna be... $8.77," Velvet said. "And if you'd like, I can split the payment."

"That won't be necessary," Weiss said, pulling out her card. "But thank you."

"Weiss, you don't have to," Blake objected.

"Please, you've been amazing in every way, and I'd really like to do the same for you," Weiss said.

"You already do," Blake said.

"Then allow me to continue to do so," Weiss said, swiping her card. "You've been helping me and taking care of me, through so much. It's my turn."

Velvet poured the respective drinks as Blake gave Weiss a warm smile.

"Thank you, Weiss," Blake said. "Where would you like to sit?"

"Well, I was thinking one of the couches," Weiss suggested. "But if you'd prefer, I wouldn't be opposed to a table."

"As comfortable as the couches look, I actually prefer tables towards the corner. The light is generally dimmer, and a bit more comforting," Blake said. Weiss smiled, stepping over to one of the corner tables. Blake sat against the wall, and Weiss sat across from her.

"So, what book are you on right now?" Weiss asked, leaning inward in interest. Blake's face lit up, eagerly.

"At the moment, rereading an old favorite," she said. "It's called Pendragon. It's kind of more YA than most people assume I'd go for, but honestly I like books meant for any age. It's kind of nice sometimes to fall back to less realism. And I love any series that can balance sci fi and fantasy well."

"I'll have to give it a read," Weiss said, before taking in a warm sip of coffee. "But, I love it when you sell me on a book, so tell me more."

Blake smiled, and Weiss felt her heart melt. She could tell that Blake didn't often get to splurge about books she loved, as after every sentence Blake had said, she seemed to slow down, watching Weiss' reaction to scan for annoyance. Weiss knew she would happily listen for hours just to see Blake so eager and happy.

Blake spent the next twenty minutes excitedly detailing the main characters and her favorite aspects of them, and what made the series so enticing. Every now and then, she started to stop, saying things along the lines of 'Sorry, I've been rambling a bit, we don't have to stay on this'. And each time, Weiss leaned in further, cutting her off. 'Blake, I love hearing you talk about this. If I wanted you to stop, I'd tell you'.

"Honestly," Blake said, as Weiss finished her coffee. "I would love to be an author, I just don't know how to get started."

"I would love to read whatever you write," Weiss chirped. "What genre would you start with?"

"I'm thinking dark fantasy," Blake said. "At least that's what I've been feeling eager to write lately. I've kinda written some short stories and that always seems to be the genre that flows the best for me."

"Wait, do you still have these short stories?" Weiss asked.

"I do," Blake said, a hint of nervousness creeping into her tone. "Why?"

"If it's something you'd be alright with, I'd love to read your stories," Weiss asked. "Only with your permission, of course."

Blake blushed, looking down at her tea.

"I don't know, I wouldn't say they're really the best, and I-" Blake trailed off.

"Blake, like I said, only with your permission. That being said, I think you're probably going to be harsher on your stories. You're your worst critic," Weiss said. Blake looked up, as Weiss took her hand.

"You really wanna read them?" Blake asked.

"Absolutely," Weiss said.

"Alright," Blake said. "I'll see if I can dig them up. But, you've been sitting patiently for most of the date. I wanna hear from you, too. How have you been?"

"To be honest, a bit all over the place," Weiss said. "I've been studying legal terminology to try to understand what's going on in the hearing when it happens. And that's been stressful. I also want to make sure I'm not neglecting my job. Yang got me this position and I don't want to take it for granted. She's been a wonderful friend. But if I'm being honest, it's been a lot, especially with trying to stay on top of my vocal therapy. Today, one of my dreams came true, though, which makes it all worth it."

"Oh?" Blake asked, curiously leaning forward, taking a sip of tea.

"Yes," Weiss said, smiling. Blake tilted her head slightly, before her face lit up in realization. Then she blushed even deeper than before.

"Oh," Blake said. "I really made that much of a difference?"

"You make all of the difference," Weiss smiled, giving Blake's hand a gentle squeeze. "I honestly still feel surprised that you feel this way."

Blake's blush vanished, replaced with concern.

"Weiss, it's not some bizarre occurrence," Blake said.

"In my experience, it is," Weiss sighed. "I'm not used to even the thought of people liking me. I never knew what it was like growing up."

Blake took Weiss' other hand.

"Well, that's done now," Blake said. "You're surrounded by people that love and care about you, okay? Ruby, Yang, me, Neon, Nora, there's so many people that want you around."

"Well, it's all thanks to you," Weiss smiled, refusing to tear up. "You were the one that fought the hardest for me."

"You're worth the fight," Blake said. "But for what it's worth, I didn't do all of that. You were the one that made things right. You got yourself out of there. I hope I helped, but you're still the one that took those steps."

Weiss took a shaky breath in, and let it out.

"I really appreciate that," Weiss said. Blake finished her tea, taking a moment to savor the flavor. Weiss took the teacup and the long since empty coffee cup and returned them to the counter, and returned to Blake.

"Thank you," Blake said, standing. "Would you like to go watch a bunch of Disney musicals with me?"

"I'd love to," Weiss smiled.

The two of them stepped back out into the cold, still warm from their respective drinks.

"So, we talked about my creative projects. What about yours?" Blake asked. "How's fashion coming along?"

"Actually, very well," Weiss said. "Coco has been relentlessly teaching me everything she knows. We've actually started talking about starting a company together. _Adel & Schnee_, we were thinking. She's more experienced with fashion, but, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but fortunately, my father made sure I knew just about everything there is to know about running a business."

"I'd say that's you, not him," Blake said. "He wanted you to run his company. You're not benefiting from him. You're being resourceful."

"Thank you," Weiss said, trudging through the snow.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called. Weiss and Blake looked down the sidewalk, spotting Yang and Neo exiting an ice cream shop.

"Hi, Yang," Blake said, as the two of them briskly jogged over. "Are you... eating ice cream... in the winter?"

"I know, right?" Yang asked, grinning. "I thought it was weird, too. But, hey, don't knock it til you try it. Her idea, and it's actually not bad."

Neo gave a wide grin, leaning against her significantly taller girlfriend.

"So, how'd it go?" Yang asked, looking specifically at Weiss. Weiss blushed deeply.

"It went very well," Weiss said. Blake smiled.

"You knew, didn't you?" Blake asked.

"Course I did," Yang beamed. "She wouldn't have had the courage to ever do it if I didn't push her to."

Weiss blushed even deeper, wanting to get swallowed up by the earth.

"Were you that scared to ask me?" Blake asked, giving Weiss a look of warmth and empathy.

"A little," Weiss muttered.

"Told you it'd work out," Yang said. "Well, we're gonna go ice skate, but you two lovebirds have fun!"

"You... ice skating?" Weiss asked.

"Hey! I'm graceful!" Yang scoffed. Blake, Weiss, and Neo all met her with inquisitive looks. "Okay, rude."

"I get to be rude," Weiss said. "You just made me blush in front of Blake."

"It was cute," Blake reassured her, before turning to Yang. "I just never pictured ice skating to be your thing. Maybe skateboarding, or snowboarding."

"Okay, maybe it's my first time," Yang said. "But, hey, first time for everything, right?"

"It was my idea," Neo said, again, barely audible.

"We need to ice skate sometime," Blake said.

"I'd love that," Weiss said. "But, we have some movies to get to. Besides, I don't know if our date can survive much more of Yang."

"Hold up," Yang interrupted. "Look, you're both on the newer side to this kind of thing. Are you sure you're ready for movies?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Blake scoffed.

"It's not a huge step," Weiss said. Then, realization hit her. Yang was grinning ear to ear, and Neo let out a quiet snicker. Weiss blushed deeply. "We're just watching movies!"

"Sure," Yang said.

"Yang!" Weiss hissed, her face the same color as Ruby's hoodie.

"I'm not sure I-" Blake began, then stopped dead in her tracks, coming to the same realization. "Yang! That's our business!"

"Okay, okay," Yang laughed. "I just couldn't miss a chance to get Weiss flustered again. See you two later!"

With that, the two of them got into Yang's car, and Weiss and Blake continued their walk back to Blake's house.

"Unbelievable," Weiss said.

"Relax, Weiss," Blake said. "We've got a whole night of musicals ahead... plus, I want to drop _that_ topic before we get back to my parents. The last thing I need is my dad trying to pull the whole overprotective bit, while mom gives me _the talk_ for the hundredth time."

Weiss blushed deeper.

"Alright, then let's move on," Weiss stuttered.

"Right, so... have you seen any musicals before?" Blake asked.

"While Ruby and Yang have been catching me up on movies, I can't say I've seen any musicals yet," Weiss said.

"Then, I'll have to be your education on that," Blake said. "Some other time I need to show you _The Greatest Showman_ and _Rent_. Bearing in mind, those ones get a bit more intense than _The Descendants_ movies."

"I'd love that," Weiss said.

"Honestly, we could make this a regular thing," Blake offered. "Every other week?"

"I'd love- wait, are you asking me out on more dates?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely, I am," Blake smiled.

"I'd love to," Weiss said, blushing yet again.

"I'd like to warn you, ahead of time," Blake said. "But, I am proud of us, and I'd like to tell my parents. That being said, I know that might have come out of nowhere, so I want to know if you're alright with that."

Weiss slowed, anxiety creeping into her.

"I'm not exactly opposed, but..." Weiss stammered. "Will your parents be alright with you dating a transgender woman?"

"They'd better be," Blake said. "Weiss, being your girlfriend was my decision. If they have anything transphobic to say, they're going to be getting an earful from me. I won't stand for that. That being said, they've always been very sensitive to LGBT topics before. I don't think that'll happen. After all, they raised me, one, as someone who is confident in my sexuality, and two, they raised me to be respectful to the trans community."

"Alright," Weiss said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Then, I have no issue with you telling your parents."

"I just really hope... well, I realize the irony of this after earlier, but I hope we don't end up with overprotective dad and _the talk_ mom," Blake sighed.

"Well, we'll see soon enough," Weiss said as they turned a corner, Blake's house directly ahead. Blake nodded. They stepped up to the door and Blake let them in. Weiss made sure to get the snow off of her shoes, before taking them off as was preferred by Blake's family. Blake did the same, and then they stepped into the living room.

Ghira Belladonna read through paperwork related to his work, while Kali watched the news, her tea in hand. Both of them looked up as Blake entered the room.

"Mom, dad, I'd like to tell you something," Blake said, her voice slightly wavering with nerves. "You know Weiss. Well, Weiss and I just went on our first... date. And she's my girlfriend now."

The room was quiet for a second, and in that second, Weiss felt her heart rate seem to ramp up to maximum speed.

Then, Kali leapt up, a wide smile forming.

"I'm so proud of you!" Kali said. "I was worried after Illia you'd have a hard time-"

"Mom!" Blake squawked. "Do you have to bring my ex into this?"

Ghira set down his paperwork and stood, stepping forward to Weiss. Weiss' mouth went dry, seeing Ghira tower menacingly over her.

"Dad!" Blake sighed. "Can we really not do the whole overprotective bit?"

"I like you," Ghira said, ignoring Blake. "You've been kind and honest. And I don't need to intimidate you. I raised my daughter to be able to do that herself if she needs to."

He held out his hand, and Weiss nervously shook it.

"T-thank you, sir," Weiss stammered.

"I'm not a general," he chuckled, sitting back down. "Mr. Belladonna is fine."

"Now, if you two are done embarrassing me," Blake cut in. "I was hoping Weiss could join us for _Descendants_ tonight."

"That'd be lovely!" Kali grinned. "I'll get some tea ready!"

"She prefers coffee, and we actually just went out for coffee and tea," Blake said, trailing after her. Weiss stepped into the kitchen with them.

"Then I'll start preparing dinner," Kali said. "Honestly, if you two would like to help, I'd appreciate it."

"I wouldn't mind that," Weiss said, washing her hands in the sink.

"What are we having?" Blake asked.

"We were planning on a dinner salad," Kali said. "I've been thawing chicken for it. I'm going to start cooking it, if you could get the lettuce ready. And Weiss, I've already prepared hardboiled eggs, if you wouldn't mind shelling them."

"Of course," Weiss smiled. Blake handed her the bowl, and grabbed a cutting board for the lettuce.

* * *

"So," Ruby chirped, as Weiss and Yang sat down on the couch. "How did it go?"

Yang grimaced, nursing a bruised knee.

"I ran into someone," Yang said. "And it hurt. But other than that, it was a lot of fun."

"At the movies, or the ice skating ring?" Ruby asked. "Actually, I don't want to know."

"The ring," Yang said. "Well, technically-"

"I said I didn't want to know!" Ruby said, fingers in her ears. Yang laughed as Ruby crossed her arms, giving Yang a 'humph!'. "And Weiss, what about your night?"

"It was amazing! Honestly, it was far better than I could have hoped. I also never knew I could get that full off of a salad," Weiss said. "But we've agreed to make movie night an every other week thing. Shut up, Yang."

Yang had been opening her mouth, undoubtedly to make some kind of joke Weiss knew only Yang would appreciate.

"Okay, okay," Yang said. "So, Ruby, what about you? You got your eyes on anyone?"

"Not really," Ruby said.

"Do you have to keep pestering her, Yang?" Tai asked, sitting down with a soda in his hand.

"I just wanna keep up to date on my sister's life," Yang said, flipping through channels.

"Well, if I ever fall deeply in love, you'll be the first to know," Ruby rolled her eyes, voice full of sarcasm.

"I'm glad your dates went well, though," Taiyang said.

"Hell yeah, it went well," Yang said. "We're doing go karts next week. And we're talking about going up to Bogus Basin for some snowboarding. Well, I'll be snowboarding. She'll be skiing. Still, sounds fun."

"And how are you going to afford a snowboard?" Taiyang asked.

"I've got a job," Yang said.

"Yeah, a part time job. And all the money you've saved up went to your car. Plus, weren't you wanting to save up for a motorcycle?"

Weiss pulled out her MP3 tuning out the bickering.

_Hey, Winter, I've got amazing news! _

She eagerly awaited a response, and in about a minute, she got one.

_I'm always glad to hear that you're doing well. What is the news?_ Winter replied.

_You remember Blake, right?_ Weiss asked.

_Yes, Illia has also spoken of her often._ Winter sent.

_Well, Blake and I just went on a date, and it went well._ Weiss couldn't help but smile, thinking back to the night.

_That's wonderful! And to be perfectly honest, it's about time_.

_What do you mean?_ Weiss asked.

_I mean that I hardly saw her and even I saw that you were head over heels for her_. Winter replied. Weiss blushed.

_Oh, god. Was it that obvious?_ Weiss asked.

_Yes. Ciel and Illia both caught on as well._

Weiss sighed.

_Wonderful._

_Regardless, I'm happy for you, Weiss. You deserve every ounce of happiness you can get._

Weiss felt her sister's words warm her heart, knowing she'd always protect her little sister.

* * *

Weiss was woken up by the loud screech of excitement from Ruby.

"Wake up, Weiss! Do you know what day it is?" Ruby squeaked.

"Um..." Weiss slurred, sitting up. Her hair was messy, and she rubbed her eyes groggily.

"It's nondescript winter holiday!" Ruby chirped. "The best day of the year!"

"Ruby, I know your excited," Yang said, stepping out, wearing her pajamas. "But this is probably the first time Weiss can actually celebrate nondescript winter holiday."

Ruby's face fell in horror.

"You mean you've never woken up early to open presents?" Ruby asked.

"Nope," Weiss said, stretching.

"Or made a gingerbread castle?" Ruby asked, growing more alarmed.

"Nope," Weiss repeated.

"Or left out chocolate milk and pie for-" Ruby began.

"I can't say I have," Weiss said.

Ruby's jaw hit the floor, tears welling up.

"Never again!" Ruby said, tackling Weiss with a warm, yet powerful embrace.

"Ruby, I can't breathe!" Weiss gasped.

"You're going to be here every year when we celebrate, you're going to be part of the presents, and part of the big dinner, and-"

"Ruby, are you meaning to turn Weiss blue?" Yang asked, sitting down on the recliner. Ruby let go of Weiss, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, Weiss," Ruby asked.

"It's alright," Weiss said, taking in a long breath. "Despite all of that, I still know what nondescript winter holiday is. Don't worry, Ruby. I've gotten you several presents."

Ruby's face lit up in joy.

"Alright, who wants cocoa?" Taiyang asked, walking in from the kitchen. He wore a fluffy red jacket, lined with fake white fur around the ends, and a pointed red cap with a white fluffy ball on the end. He carried in a tray covered in cocoa mugs.

"Weiss gets one first!" Ruby chirped.

"Wow, you're serious about all this," Yang said. She turned to Weiss. "I never thought Ruby would ever let someone go before her."

"She's never had a nondescript winter holiday!" Ruby said, handing Weiss her mug. Weiss sipped her cocoa, giving Ruby a warm smile.

"Thank you, Ruby. I appreciate you being willing to do all of this, but please, go first for everything else. I always figured this would be your holiday," Weiss said. Ruby scowled.

"Nope," Ruby said, matter-of-factly.

"I've seen her get like this," Yang said, sipping from a cup with golden patterns on it. "Trust me, there's no stopping her."

Ruby picked up a mug with rose petal designs on it. Weiss realized both of their mugs matched them, and she looked down at her own. It was white, with baby blue snowflake patterns on it.

"We all have our own mugs," Ruby said. "Kind of a family tradition. So we found one for you!"

Weiss felt tears well in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, seeing the mugs sitting on the table.

"Of course," Yang said. "You're family, too."

Weiss fought hard against the tears, closing her eyes. She took in a shaky breath, then opened her eyes again.

"Okay, presents!" Ruby cheered. "And I know which one I want you to-"

"No," Weiss interrupted. "You said I get to go first. So I'm choosing to have you open one from me."

Ruby opened her mouth to argue, then stopped.

"Okay," Ruby said, letting Weiss have this one. Weiss picked up a box about eight by fourteen by three inches, and handed it to Ruby. Ruby tore through the paper in seconds, and her eyes lit up with joy. "Oh my gosh!"

A chrome red playstation 4 controller sat inside of the box, shining up at Ruby.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ruby cheered. "I've wanted one for so long!"

"I noticed," Weiss smiled.

"Alright, now you open one of mine," Yang said, handing Weiss a small present, that wasn't boxed. Weiss had a feeling it'd be a clothing item. She opened it up, and looked down in confusion, blushing.

"Let me explain," Yang said. "It's padded. I looked around online, and it turns out they're popular in the trans community. I had a feeling it'd help ease your dysphoria."

Weiss looked down at a grey padded bra. If the tears had been strong before, then this time they were with the force of an avalanche.

"Yang..." Weiss said, looking up.

"Sorry if it was a bit inappropriate. I understand if you're-" Yang began.

"It's perfect," Weiss interrupted. "Thank you."

Yang scooted closer, a relieved smile on her face.

"Always, ice queen," Yang joked. "Alright, who'se next?"

"Dad," Ruby said, handing him a present. "This one's from me and Yang!"

"Ooh," Taiyang said, leaning forward. He opened the present, and unfolded a large blanket with several dad jokes detailed on it. "What do you know, I guess I did raise you knuckleheads right."

"We saw it at the mall and knew it was your style. You're easy to shop for," Yang said.

"Alright, this next one's from Weiss to Yang," Ruby said, handing Yang a present.

"Alrighty," Yang said, opening the gift. "Oh, hell yeah!"

She flipped through several packets of bumper and window stickers, several with inappropriate jokes, puns, or various references to Yang's favorite shows, games, etc.

"I figured your car needed some personality," Weiss said.

"Thanks, Weiss. I'll slap these on in a bit, once we're done with presents. You're up next, this one's from Ruby."

Weiss took the present, a large box. Weiss curiously opened it to find a shoebox. She opened it up to find an absolutely stunning pair of heeled boots, baby blue with white jewel encrusted patterns.

"Wait... how did you find them in my size?" Weiss asked.

"It was a combined effort. Neon helped me find some trans-friendly shoestores, and then Coco helped me know what style you'd like," Ruby said. "Are they good? I have the receipt if you don't like them."

"No, they're beautiful," Weiss practically purred, wide eyes taking in every detail. "Thank you so much, Ruby."

"You never had a chance to collect stuff like this growing up, so I figured you could use some pretty shoes," Ruby said. "I'm just glad Coco could help, I know nothing about shoes."

They continued to unwrap presents for several minutes, with Yang receiving a few leather jackets, several albums, and other various memorabilia. Ruby got enough videogames to warrant a new shelf, as well as... a new shelf. Weiss also had gotten her new headphones, as her old ones were falling apart. Weiss had mainly gotten clothes, not that she was complaining. Four skirts, three pairs of jeans, and several tops. Taiyang had gotten her a warm, thick blanket to keep her warm on the couch as well. And Taiyang got a new George Foreman Grill, an apron, and a few puzzles. After about an hour, Weiss stood to get herself ready.

"I have loved every second of this, and I appreciate it greatly," Weiss said. "But, Blake wanted to have part of my first real nondescript winter holiday too, and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"I'll warm up the car," Yang offered. "I've got plans, too, so I can drop you off. Neo and I are hanging for the day, down at the park."

"What's at the park?" Ruby asked.

"A hell of a snowball fight, some peaceful walks, just some nice, leisurely time together," Yang said.

"OOH!" Ruby leapt up. "I wanna be part of the snowball fight!"

"Ruby, it's a date. We're having a date," Yang said.

"Oh," Ruby said, disappointed. "I wish I made nondescript winter holiday plans."

"Don't worry," Taiyang said, picking up a ps4 controller. "I had some ideas. I'm thinking you try out your new games and kick my butt."

Ruby beamed, turning on her new scarlet controller.

"That sounds awesome!" Ruby said. "Get ready to lose!"

"I've been losing to you since you had a playstation 2," Taiyang said. "I'm pretty used to it by now."

"Tell you what," Ruby said. "Beat me in any game, at all, for the ps4, and I'll 1v1 you in a game of your choice on the nintendo 64."

"Okay, now it's on!" Taiyang said. "That's my element."

Weiss couldn't help but smile at the adorable dynamic between the two of them. She couldn't believe Taiyang was willing to spend so much time making his daughters happy.

* * *

Weiss sat on Blake's bed, as Blake sat in her gaming chair.

"I had a few presents for you," Blake said, eagerly scooting closer to the bed.

"What a coincidence," Weiss said. "Because I've prepared several for you."

"Well, dibs on first," Blake said, handing Weiss a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Weiss took the gift, opening it to look down at a binder full of paper in plastic paper protectors. The front had an elaborate calligraphy design that read _Blake's Short Stories, Vol. 1_.

Weiss grinned wide, upon seeing the binder.

"You wanted to read them," Blake said. "And I have a copy for myself. I wanted you to have the originals."

Weiss' eyes went wide.

"Wait," she said. "These are the originals?"

"The very first," Blake smiled.

"I... thank you, Blake," Weiss stammered. "I'll keep them safe."

Weiss kept the binder on her lap, and grabbed one of the presents she wrapped for Blake.

Blake slowly undid the wrapping paper, carefully and meticulously, to see a collection of fairy tale books. The largest was a high quality _Beauty and the Beast_.

"I'm glad your present was personal and sentimental, to be honest," Weiss said. "One of the books in that is, too."

Blake curiously looked through the pile. Weiss pointed to a new copy of _D__ie Größten Märchen Aller Zeiten, Band Eins: __Rotkäppchen, __Schneewittchen und der Jäger, und mehr._

"How so?" Blake asked, looking over the book with intrigue.

"Well, the first thing you should know about that one is that it has a translated version, which is why it's marked in the middle. And, second," Weiss said. She covered up most of the title, with the exception of _Schneewittchen_. "Schneewittchen is German for Snow White, as a name. A few years back, I was going through a rough time, and ended up throwing my backpack. In German, we were reading that. My last name being part of it stood out to me. That's when I kind of realized something. If it's not as a name, but just as words... Schnee is German for snow. And Weiss is German for white. Granted, in its original language it's pronounced Veiss, but-"

Blake stared down at the book, as if seeing it in a newer light.

"So, this book gave you your name," Blake said.

"In a manner of speaking," Weiss said. "I was hoping it would help remind you of me. I apologize if that's vain."

"It's not," Blake interjected. "It's exactly what I want. Weiss, I want things that make me think of you. I love things like this. Things that wouldn't normally stand out, but have personal meaning like this... thank you."

Weiss sighed a breath of relief. Blake smiled, handing Weiss her second gift. This one was in a small package. Weiss opened it, looking down at a shiny small tiara piece meant to hold a ponytail. Without missing a beat, she redid her hair to show off the new jewelry. Blake's face lit up seeing the miniature crown.

"Well, how does it look?" Weiss asked, enjoying Blake's happiness.

"You look so beautiful," Blake said. "Like a princess."

Weiss blushed deeply.

"Dare I say, my Snow White," Blake teased.

"If so, then you're my Belle," Weiss said.

"I'll happily agree to that," Blake said. Weiss offered her the next present, which she unwrapped in the same careful manner. Inside of this one was a sweater hoodie, black with white and purple designs.

"I saw it in the mall and couldn't help but think of you," Weiss said. "And it'll also keep you warm."

Weiss had not even finished talking before Blake had stepped behind the door to her closet, and returned a moment later wearing the hoodie. Weiss beamed, happy that not only was Blake comfortable, but the hoodie matched her from a fashion standpoint.

"It's lovely," Blake smiled, sitting back down. "I have one more for you."

She handed Weiss a moderately large box. Weiss eagerly tore into it, opening the box. Inside was an absolutely gorgeous white pair of ice skates.

"We're going ice skating at some point soon, and you're going to need them," Blake said.

"Blake," Weiss gasped, practically blinded by the beauty of the pair. "They're breathtaking!"

"I hoped they'd fit you. They contrast mine," Blake said. She pulled a pair out of the closet, showing off an almost goth pair, jet black with purple straps.

"I can't wait," Weiss said. "I actually have a third present for you, too. I just hope it's not too cliché."

Weiss offered a small box to Blake. Blake opened it, and grinned at the necklace inside.

"I already have mine," Weiss said, pulling hers out to go over her sweater. Weiss' was dark, and the design was half of a heart, black with a purple design. Blake's was a lighter silver with blue patterns. "Like I said, it may be cliché."

"Weiss," Blake interrupted. "We're teenagers, we get to be cliché. And I love it."

She donned the necklace, smiling.

"So," Weiss said. "What else were you wanting to do today?"

"Well, the ice skating ring is booked for the day, so that's not an option," Blake sighed. "So I was thinking something more relaxed. I'd love to go on a walk with you, if you're up for it."

"That would be wonderful," Weiss said. "I would love to."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be out soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own RWBY**

**Content warning for mentions of transphobia and mentions of alcoholism**

* * *

Weiss couldn't help but think of how amazing Blake looked as they rode in the back seats of Yang's car. She wore a white long sleeved, cropped v neck shirt, with black jeans. Several dark bracelets adorned her wrists, and she sported a black bow on her head. Weiss, on the other hand, had gone out of her way to procure a ivory white jacket adorned with eight black buttons going down the center; four on each side. Her collar was popped, and the jacket was complete with a skirt a matching white, with a black trim. She wore the high heeled boots Ruby had picked out for her. Her makeup had been done with immaculate detail, having taken several hours of preparation.

In the shotgun seat, Ruby wore a black and grey top with her signature red jacket, and wore black boots with red laces and soles, with dark leggings. Finally, Yang wore a black and light tan leather jacket, decorated with a belt and her iconic short shorts.

Weiss had been having several firsts lately. Her first true friends, her first (and hopefully last) relationship, her first nondescript winter holiday.

And now came her first new years party. Neon had thrown it together, and just about everyone Weiss was friends with had agreed to be there. The only thing worrying Weiss was the occasion. She knew it was considered normal to kiss your partner when the countdown hit zero. The very thought overwhelmed her nerves. As far as she had known, Blake had been comfortable, just as she was, with moving at a comfortable pace.

_It's not that I don't want to kiss her. I just don't know if I'm there yet,_ Weiss thought to herself. _After all, we haven't told each other we love each other yet. Is that supposed to come first? This feels too soon. It's moving much faster than I anticipated, and I can't exactly slow down. To not kiss at midnight, she would absolutely see it as an insult. I've never kissed anyone before, how am I supposed to do it right, for the first time, here? She's had experience, with Illia, she'll be expecting something skilled, not something awkward._

Weiss nervously fidgeted in her seat, trying not to show her worry to Blake.

"So, is this your first big party?" Blake asked, snapping her out of her internal monologue.

"Yes, actually. Father never let me attend anything like this. He said that time could be used on study and practice for skills that were 'more practical'."

"Well, if it helps, it's mine, too. Unless you count protests," Blake said. "But I don't think those count."

"Don't worry, you two. I've been to a million of these," Yang said. "They're more relaxed than you'd think. They're not like those crazy high school movie parties."

"But this one was organized by Neon," Ruby said. "There's no way of knowing what she planned."

"Fair point," Yang said. "Just a few pointers. One, the pizza always shows up way later than it should. Fill up on snacks for a while. Two, the punch may or may not be regular punch. And it's hard to taste if it's mixed, so if you're not wanting to get wasted, stick to water or soda. And third, stay hydrated. The music's always loud, and you wanna fight the headache. Got it?"

"And you said this wasn't like a cliché movie party?" Blake scoffed.

"Polar opposites, practically," Yang said.

"Really?" Blake asked. "How?"

"Atmosphere. If it wasn't organized by Neon, I'd say differently, but Neon's friends are decent people. So that uncomfortable peer-pressurey garbage won't be likely here. And if someone tries to make any of you do anything you're not comfortable with, find me. I'll feed 'em their teeth," Yang grinned, as she pulled up to Neon's house. Weiss took a deep breath, as they all stepped out.

"Hey, blondie," Mercury said, walking up the driveway. Emerald followed right behind. "Heard you and Neo hit it off."

"You know it. She's already here, so I'm gonna meet up with her," Yang said. "If anyone needs me, just say something that can be interpreted as an innuendo. It's like a 6th sense. I can't help but make a dumb joke."

She headed inside, Ruby not far behind.

"First party?" Mercury asked. Weiss and Blake both nodded.

"If anyone can set one up, it's her," Emerald said. They headed towards the door.

"Weiss, Blake!" Coco said from the doorway, letting them in. "Never got a chance to congratulate you two. You're honestly perfect together."

"Thank you," Weiss politely said. Blake blushed giving a brief nod of thanks.

"Told you," Emerald said, holding out her hand.

"Damn," Mercury said, giving her ten dollars.

"Wait," Blake asked. "You bet on us?"

"I did," Emerald said. "Mercury thought you'd get with Yang."

"I-" Blake began, before Coco spoke up again.

"Velvet wanted to say hi, if you get a chance," she said. "And if it helps, you two still aren't the biggest news in couples that got together over the holidays."

"Really? Who else?" Weiss asked, eager to move the attention off of her and Blake. Blake shared a look of gratitude, equally uncomfortable with the spotlight. Coco grinned.

"I knew it was gonna happen, so far made 70 bucks off of it. That's just cause Nora hasn't paid up yet, though," Coco said, pointing into the living room, where Jaune and Pyrrha sat on a couch, Jaune's arm going over Pyrrha's shoulders.

"It's about time," Blake said.

"To be fair, people said that about us," Weiss said.

"Really?" Blake asked. "I didn't know it was that obvious. I thought I was more subtle."

"You were plenty subtle," Coco said. "But Weiss would trip on her words every two seconds when you were around."

"Oh, hush!" Weiss blushed. "I wasn't that obvious!"

"Yeah, sure," Coco said. "And my name's Ashley. Weiss, you've never been one for subtlety."

Weiss scoffed.

"Weiss!" Neon chirped, from behind. "Your hair's been looking super amazing."

"Thank you," Weiss smiled.

"I'm so glad you made it! If you're hungry, we've got chips, cookies, crackers, and a sandwich platter in the dining room! And we've got soda in the cooler," Neon said. Blake hurried over to the dining room to take advantage of said snacks.

"Thank you," Weiss said. "How did your nondescript winter holiday go?"

"It was awesome! I got a new pair of roller blades from my dad, and my mom gave me gift cards for a lot of my favorite stores! How about you?" she asked.

"It was actually very enjoyable," Weiss said. "I don't really have any previous years' worth of experience to compare it to, but I had a splendid time."

"And how about Blake? Did you two do something fun?" Neon asked.

"Does everyone already know about us?" Weiss asked, surprised.

"Just about," Neon said.

"Well," Weiss said. "We did spend some time together. Most of it was going for wintertime walks, which we've both become rather fond of."

"Excited for tonight?" Neon grinned, as they took a seat off to the side of the living room.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"You know, midnight. The countdown. You and Blake," she teased. Weiss' cheeks turned pink and she looked down, nervous.

"Right," she said. "I've just never done anything like that before."

"Nervous?" Neon asked, opening a soda.

"You could say that," Weiss said, unsure of how to word her specific concerns. "Let's just say I'm new to everything relationship-oriented."

"Well, a lot of people are," Neon said. "Only way to get that experience is with practice."

"I guess," Weiss said. "I just don't know if I'm ready."

"I mean, no one ever feels ready," Neon said. "It's more of a blind leap, kinda."

"If you say so," Weiss sighed. "I guess I'll give it a try."

"Hey, guys," Blake cut in, hurrying over to their seats. She took a seat on Weiss' other side, offering her a soda.

"Thank you," Weiss smiled, accepting.

"I'll leave you two to it," Neon grinned, hopping up. "If anyone needs me, I'll be annoying Mercury. He's so irritable!"

Neon scurried off, leaving Weiss and Blake.

"So, this party," Blake said, awkwardly.

"It's... entertaining," Weiss said.

"It's definitely entertaining," Blake said. The two of them sat for a moment, a nervous air filling the space between them. "So you feel really out of your element, too?"

"God, yes," Weiss immediately replied. She longingly wished she could be having the levels of fun Yang was, who at the moment was arm wrestling Nora, both wearing wide grins. "Parties have never been exactly my event of leisure."

"There is a silver lining, though," Blake said. "There's no one I'd rather be here with."

Weiss smiled, her cheeks turning red.

"I could say the same," she said. "About you, that is. I'd not have anyone else I'd rather be here with-"

Weiss sighed, tripping over her words, cursing herself. Even after they'd started dating, Blake still somehow had the ability to tear Weiss' usual formal elegance away, leaving uncoordinated stumbling for the proper sentences in its wake.

Blake, fortunately, didn't mind. She took Weiss' hand in hers, and scooted closer.

"I'm thinking next year, we celebrate in a quieter setting," Blake offered.

"I'd love that. Neon is wonderful, and she did well in setting this up. I just don't think that it's my favorite venue," Weiss said.

* * *

Weiss had migrated around the party, chatting with various guests. Eventually, Ruby, Mercury, Coco, and Neptune had gathered in the dining room, and Weiss had joined them.

"All I'm saying is, the whole concept is dumb," Neptune said. "The entire concept of forbidding sleepovers with the opposite sex just plays into the annoying idea that guys and girls can't be friends."

"And it's completely heteronormative," Coco added. "My parents forbade me from having guys over. They sure felt dumb when I got caught making out with a cheerleader later that year."

"Yeah, well, don't even get me started on how dysphoric it can feel to be forced to only be able to really be friends with girls," Mercury sighed. "There's a lot of reasons Em and I go so far back."

"Hey, any chance Neon got anything a bit harder?" Neptune asked, rolling his eyes at the soda.

"Neon's held a lot of parties, and she always made it clear," Coco said. "No alcohol."

"I mean, that's kinda lame," Neptune sighed.

"I actually prefer it that way," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Mercury agreed. "I need a break from being around that shit."

"I would have to agree," Weiss joined. Neptune cocked his head slightly, confused.

"Really?" Coco asked.

"What?" Neptune asked.

"My old man's a drunk," Mercury said. "So is her mom, and her uncle." He pointed to Weiss and Ruby respectively. Neptune looked down, embarrassed.

"Gotcha... sorry," he said. "Maybe it's for the best that it's not here."

"Let's not get wrapped up on that," Ruby said. "So, Coco, I hear you and Weiss are thinking about starting up a business."

"Adel & Schnee," Coco said. "Weiss is kind of my fashionista apprentice at the moment."

"We were thinking of creating a market for the LGBT community. So, beyond fashion, we'd also be designing binders, padded bras, and our clothing would be more LGBT-friendly," Weiss said.

"That sounds awesome!" Ruby said. "But how would you make your clothes LGBT-friendly?"

"Well, for one, a wider array of sizes," Coco said. "The trans community has a lot of trouble when it comes to trying to use clothes only designed with cis customers in mind. We'd like to accommodate other body types. We'd also have a lot of clothes with designs made for the lesbian, gay, bisexual, and pansexual communities. In short, catchphrases and flag designs, that sort of thing."

"We'd also do designs for the asexual community," Weiss said. "Pretty much anyone who falls under the LGBT umbrella."

"It's about time we had a business like that," Mercury said. "Maybe then I'd go somewhere other than Hot Topic or Spencers at the mall."

"I've always wanted to make a difference," Weiss said. "That was my biggest problem with taking over my father's company. There's not very much room to help out my own community, aside from donations. And I can also make those donations in this line of work."

"Well," Neptune said. "You got my support. If you guys are trying to get off the ground, I'd be happy to spread the word."

"That would be wonderful," Weiss said. She didn't get a chance to say more before Yang and Neo entered the room, grabbing more drinks.

"What's up?" Yang asked, pulling over a chair.

"Weiss and Coco are telling us about the fashion company they're gonna start," Ruby chirped.

"Gotcha," Yang said. "Well, it's 11:30, so you all might wanna find your partners soon."

"Right!" Coco perked up, getting to her feet. "Any clue where Velvet is?"

"Last I saw, her and Blake were chatting in the office room," Yang said, cracking open a root beer, which immediately foamed up. "Shit!"

"So, who'se the unlucky girl?" Mercury sighed to Neptune.

"I'm here solo," Neptune said.

"Well, at least there's that," Mercury said. "Can't say I've had better luck either, though."

"Ugh, you make it sound like there's nothing worse than being single," Ruby said.

"Yeah, well, not everyone's a fan of the idea," Yang said. "Weiss, you'd better go find Blake. I think she's still in the office."

"Right," Weiss sighed. She stood and hurried to the office.

* * *

"So, new years," Blake said, fidgetting nervously while everyone watched the clock tick to 11:52.

"Yeah," Weiss said. "Is this your first new years with someone?"

"I mean, not really," Blake said. "But Illia had the flu that year and I was buried under homework I put off through the holiday, so we didn't really spend it together."

"I see," Weiss anxiously drummed her finger on the armrest of her chair. "So, you've never... kissed anyone?"

"Oh, Illia and I kissed all the time," Blake said. Weiss shifted uncomfortably.

"Right," Weiss said. "I'm sorry, I realize this is an odd topic."

"It's fine," Blake said. "What about you, have you kissed anyone?"

"I..." Weiss stammered.

"Right," Blake nervously said. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"I guess I'm just really nervous," Weiss sighed. "I've never done anything like this."

"If it helps, I'm nervous, too. I really want things to stay good between us, and I'm not exactly an expert at any of this," Blake said.

"Wait," Weiss asked. "You're also nervous?"

"Absolutely," Blake said. "Just because I've been in a relationship before doesn't mean I know what I'm doing. I had one relationship that went about five months, and then ended with us both deciding that we were better off as friends. Then Illia grew more and more distant. And I'm really worried that'll happen with you. I don't want to lose you, too."

"If it helps, I'm not going anywhere," Weiss weakly smiled. "I just... we started dating a few weeks ago, and this just feels..."

"Way too soon?" Blake asked. Weiss nodded. "I've been thinking that, too. Don't get me wrong, I want to get there with you, Weiss. But I don't want to rush it or force it. I want it to feel like the time is right, and this just..."

"It feels like we'd be doing it for everyone else," Weiss said, looking out to the room full of people. The clock hit 11:56. "It feels like we wouldn't be doing it for us."

"Then let's wait," Blake said. "And for now, I'd love to hug you at midnight instead."

Weiss let out a relieved breath.

"You have no idea how much better that sounds. I've been trying to get myself ready to take this step and it's just been... terrifying," Weiss said.

"Same," Blake smiled. "I've been unable to relax this whole party."

"I thought I was the only one," Weiss said.

The clock hit 11:58.

"Weiss Schnee?" Blake grinned. "Will you not kiss me at midnight?"

"I'd love to," Weiss smiled back as they stood. She took Blake's hands as the countdown started at 90 seconds. Weiss glanced around the room. Neo was unfolding a small stepladder to match Yang's height. An incredibly anxious Jaune was blushing as Pyrrha stood with him, entranced in his eyes. Flynt and his boyfriend stood towards the center of the room, leading the countdown. _60_. Weiss looked over to the quieter section of the room, where Mercury, Ruby, Neptune, Sun, and several others sat, most chatting about various movies or games. _50_. She looked further, noticing Illia, who appeared to be with Robyn Hill on a whim. Illia looked back, giving Weiss comforting look that seemed to state that there weren't any hard feelings. _40_. Her attention swerved back to Blake, staring into her eyes. Weiss felt time seem to stretch, collapse, and distort as she lost herself in those golden eyes. She only realized how long she had zoned off at _14_. _13\. 12. 11. _

Every couple around the room seemed to ready themselves.

_10_

Weiss sighed in comfort, her mind at ease.

_9_

Even so, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

_8_

Someday, at least hopefully, she and Blake would take this step.

_7_

And Weiss had no clue if she would be ready.

_6_

She'd hoped for that future for months.

_5_

So much that the idea of said future actually happening sounded incredibly nerve-wracking.

_4_

Like some kind of perfect dream.

_3_

Some kind of utopia.

_2_

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts, knowing that as long as she and Blake were together, everything would work out.

_1_

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted. Weiss and Blake pulled each other in for a warm embrace as most of the room leaned in to kiss.

Weiss closed her eyes, letting her head rest on Blake's shoulder. She knew immediately that this had been the right call. She felt safe, calm, and at peace here. She could tell by the way Blake's shoulders dropped their tension that Blake was in agreement. They took several seconds to enjoy their moment together, before finally pulling away.

* * *

"So... you two... didn't kiss?" Yang asked, sitting at the Xiao Long dining table with Tai, Ruby, and Weiss. "All of that, and you two just hugged?"

"Yang, listen," Tai sighed. "You've always been headstrong, had a tendency to charge headfirst into a situation. Not everyone does that. And that's okay."

Yang nodded, looking down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to judge," Yang said. "I'm just not used to the thought of going slow with something like this."

"Wait, so how quickly did you and Neo kiss?" Ruby asked.

"About two minutes into our first date, at Red Robin," Yang said. "Why?"

"Wait, that soon?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, I've started relationships faster," Yang said. "But yeah."

"And that's also okay," Weiss said, before Ruby could object. "I just don't like the idea of going into something that quickly. I like Blake. I really like her, and I really hope everything between us goes well, but neither of us felt ready. And that's okay."

"Hell yeah!" Yang said, startling Weiss.

"Wait... you're... happy about that?" Weiss asked.

"If it's what's best for you two, absolutely. Plus, it's nice to see you this confident. A month ago, you wouldn't have been able to stand up for yourself like that," Yang said.

"Hey, guys?" Ruby asked. "I've been thinking, and I'd like to tell you all something."

"Alright," Yang said. Everyone turned to face Ruby.

"You all get super excited over relationships, and because of that, I've been wondering if I'll ever feel that way, and after a lot of thinking, I've realized that I'm... asexual," Ruby said.

Ruby sat, waiting for everyone's responses, nervously.

"Ruby, I've watched you grow from a zany, hyper child into a zany, hyper teenager," Taiyang said. "I'm incredibly proud of the woman you're growing up to be. Your sexuality won't have any impact on that. I promise. I want you to know I'll always accept you."

"Same," Yang grinned. "And also, called it."

"Wait, you figured it out?" Ruby asked.

"Duh," Yang said. "Ruby, you're the ace-est person I've ever met."

"I may not be family like them, but I want you to know I'll always accept you, too," Weiss said.

"Shut up, you're family too," Ruby corrected. "You've got a nondescript winter holiday mug and everything, that means you're family."

Weiss smiled.

"Family or not, I'll always accept you for who you are," Weiss said.

"Thank you," Ruby said. "It means a lot that you're all still here for me after that."

"Now, out of curiosity," Yang said. "And if you aren't ready to answer this, or just straight up don't want to, that's okay. But out of curiosity, are you also aromantic?"

"I don't think so," Ruby said. "I'm not against the thought of eventually having a relationship. I'd just want to keep things... well, romantic, if that makes sense?"

"It does," Yang said. "I'm always here for you, and I need you to know that'll never change, okay?"

Ruby smiled, slightly teary-eyed.

"Thank you," Ruby said.

"Don't thank me," Yang said. "I'm not doing something special. This is how people should treat each other."

Weiss watched Yang comfort her sister, and immediately felt herself wrestling with an inner feeling of spite and envy. She remembered telling her father who she really was, and the response she had gotten.

She faked a yawn, looking for an excuse to leave the room.

"This has been lovely," she said. "But after a night of partying, I'm exhausted, and I'm going to get some sleep."

"Night," Yang said. "We'll keep it down in here."

"Honestly, I'm pretty tired, too," Ruby said as Weiss stood, heading to the bathroom to remove her makeup.

"Alright, night," Yang said, stretching. "I'm still a bit hyped, but I'll crash at some point."

"Don't stay up too late," Tai said. "School starts back up in a few days."

* * *

The school was buzzing with the news of Blake and Weiss' relationship when they returned after the break. Thankfully, Jaune and Pyrrha's newly formed relationship took up about half of the gossip, keeping the wave of attention from being too overwhelming.

"Hey, Weiss," May called, that morning, as Weiss sat down in the cafeteria. Weiss looked over to see a happier looking May, makeup and all, heading her way. She sat down by her, leaning onto her palm. "How'd your nondescript winter holiday go?"

"It went wonderful, actually," Weiss said. "I hope yours wasn't too awful."

"It was what it was," May sighed. "On the bright side, Robyn got me a ton of makeup so that I could stop hiding. But, from the looks of it, I may be seeing her a lot more often. Things... aren't well at home."

Weiss thought back to her envy of Ruby's accepting family, then to her bitter resentment of her own.

"I know how that feels," Weiss sighed. "I'm here to help."

"Thanks, but I can figure it out," May said. "Anyway, I heard about you and Blake."

"From the sound of things, everyone's heard about me and Blake," Weiss said.

"Hey," a voice interjected, and Weiss looked over to see Robyn Hill take a seat across from May. Following Robyn were two other women, the first being the tall, green-haired Joanna Greenleaf, and the second being the short, shy Fiona Thyme. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm trying to be," May said.

"We're all here for you," Joanna said.

"Always," Fiona chimed in.

"Thanks," May sighed. "I hate to say it, but I may need to take you up on that offer. Things have been getting worse."

"Just say the word," Robyn said. "I'll get the guest bedroom cleared up."

"Has Henry been a big part of it?" Weiss asked, worried.

"Unfortunately," May said. "He kept to his word. My entire family knew before two days had passed."

"Bastard," Robyn said. "He's always been an entitled prick."

"I'm sorry you're related to him," Weiss said. "I know exactly how he thinks."

"I mean, it was pretty great watching him react when you came out," May said. "He got so mad when you stopped talking to him. He practically had an existential crisis. Then you came out and he was actually befuddled."

"Befuddled wasn't exactly how I'd put it," Weiss said.

"Yeah, in school he was more accurately a constant jackass," Joanna sighed.

As if on cue, they watched Henry walk past, giving them an irritated look.

"I still can't believe I willingly associated with him," Weiss said.

"Why did you?" Robyn asked. "Before you came out, you acted like a polar opposite of who you are now."

"I know," Weiss sighed. "I just... I didn't want anyone figuring it out. My family has very intolerant views of our community, and I was scared."

Weiss felt as if she would never be truly free of who she had pretended to be throughout her entire childhood. She had finally started to feel as though it had been truly left behind, and just like that, it was back.

"Robyn," May said. "Back off a little, okay? I'm pretty sure she would change it all if she could. I doubt she's exactly proud. Besides, Henry gave her a concussion for standing up for me. I think that should earn her some trust."

Robyn nodded, sighing.

"Alright," she said. The bell rang, signaling everyone to get to their lockers, and then begin the school day. Weiss stood, trying to shake the idea that her past would pester her throughout the entire day.

* * *

It wasn't until she was in Qrow's office, at the end of the day, that she realized how right she truly was.

"He did what?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"This isn't possible!" Yang protested.

"It can't be legal!" Blake snapped.

"Alright, calm down, will you? You're all giving me a headache," Qrow sighed. "Look, I've been looking over the documents for an hour. They're legal."

"But it was supposed to take place practically at the start of summer!" Yang said. "How the hell did he change that?"

"Money and power," Qrow said. "The court date got moved to tomorrow. I honestly should have seen this coming, it's a tactic used all the time. He got his team to come up with the perfect case, then pulled the right strings to move the case to leave the opposition dead in the water."

"Okay, well, let's focus on what matters," Ruby said. "What do we do now?"

"We be damn grateful that he's suing the school district first," Qrow said. "We have a few days to get a defense together. I need all of you to stay calm and not freak out. I'm going to see what kind of lawyer we can get."

"But there's no lawyer you could find on such short notice that could make a decent case against him!" Weiss objected.

"Weiss," Blake said, putting her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

"I don't think we will," Weiss said, her voice shaking. "Blake... I don't know what to do."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading chapter 26! Chapter 27 is now in production!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, guys, just a heads up. This chapter gets pretty dark, and touches on depression, abandonment, abuse (verbal, physical, neglect), blackmail, and just goes in a generally depressing place, especially for this fanfic recently. **

**This chapter, in short, emphasizes the angst part of this fic. **

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Weiss watched with hopeless frustration as the case began. Jacques Schnee's main lawyer, Caroline Cordovin, sat next to him. She was an older woman, and an extremely aggressive attorney. She had won every case he had participated in ever since he first hired her, and had a reputation for being ruthless and effective.

"Mrs. Cordovin," the judge said, a moment into the hearing. "Please present your introductory statement.

"Yes, your honor. My client is bringing to light a gross overstep of boundaries and violation of custody law by the Boise School District. Today he will show evidence that the Boise School District held custody of his son, even going as far as to refuse to release him back into his custody when demanded. The primary persons of relevance in this case are Principal Ozpin Pine, Vice Principal Glynda Goodwitch, Student Resource Officer Qrow Branwen, my client Jacques Schnee, and his son, Warren Schnee."

"And are all of the afforementioned persons present?" the judge asked, scanning the audience through his glasses.

"Yes, your honor," the Boise School District attorney responded. "They are all seated at this table."

"Good. You may present your introductory statement, then."

"My client is seeking to defend the actions taken by staff members to protect a student as detailed in our school's legal rights."

"Then let's begin. Mrs. Cordovin, you have the floor," the judge said.

Weiss watched Cordovin stand. She all but repeated her introductory statement, and then called Jacques Schnee to the stand.

"Jacques Schnee, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear," he said, taking a seat next to the judge.

"Mr. Schnee, is it true that on December tenth of last year, you attempted to pick up your son from Taylor High School?" Cordovin asked, pacing in front of him.

"Yes, it is," he said.

"Objection, your honor," Mr. Shields, the school's attorney said.

"On what grounds?" the judge sighed.

"The student that Mrs. Cordovin is referring to is listed in our school's current registry as Weiss Schnee. This adjustment was filled on November 24th, by said student's request. This student has self-identified as a transgender woman, and we make it a point to be accepting of diversity. As such, the intentional misrepresentation of this student is classified as harassment."

"Your honor, Warren Schnee's birth certificate still lists as male," Cordovin said. "And my client would be happy to provide said birth certificate as proof."

"I recognize that Taylor High prioritizes diversity, son, but this is a court of law. As such, all relevent persons are to be referred to under legal name and gender status," the judge said. "Overruled. Please continue, Mrs. Cordovin."

Weiss winced, embarrassment rising in her mind. Qrow passed her a look of empathy.

"Thank you, your honor. Now, when you attempted to retrieve your son, you were met with resistance from the school?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes, I was. Heavy resistance, in fact," he said.

"Who did you face this resistance from?" she asked.

"The school's student resource officer. His badge named him as Officer Branwen," he said.

"And in what ways did he prevent you from taking your son?" Cordovin asked.

"I was attempting to bring my son home, and was at a disagreement, which isn't uncommon with teenagers. When my son refused to come with me, Officer Branwen ordered me to leave the premises and made a threat of police response if I did so with my son. He went as far as to call it kidnapping, if I recall."

"Thank you, Mr. Schnee," Cordovin said. "I'd like to call Officer Branwen to the stand."

After Qrow was sworn in, he took a seat, trying to suppress his annoyance.

"Now, Officer Branwen, would you confirm that you prevented my client from taking his son off of school premises?" she asked.

"Yes, I would confirm that," Qrow said. "I've seen-"

"Officer Branwen, please keep your responses relevant," she interrupted. "Was it true that you threatened to arrest my client for kidnapping if he pursued this course of action?"

"Yes, I did," Qrow said. "I've heard from-"

"Officer Branwen, may I remind you again, you're up here to respond to the questions asked, not to elaborate," Cordovin interrupted once more.

"Objection, your honor," Mr. Shields said. "By refusing to allow Officer Branwen to elaborate, the information at hand could be misrepresented."

"I'd have to agree," the judge said. "Mrs. Cordovin, you called him to the stand. Allow him to give his full response."

"My apologies, your honor," Cordovin said, a slight hint of irritation buried under her professional tone.

"I've heard from the student at hand that worrying measures of child abuse have occurred at the hand of Jacques Schnee. As the Student Resource Officer, it's well within my right to enact Taylor High's custody laws in the instance of the safety of a student. These rights include Taylor High temporarily maintaining custody of the student, up to a duration of twenty four hours. It would be irresponsible to ignore that possibility when the safety of one of the students I work to protect could be at stake," Qrow said.

"Child abuse is a very serious allegation, Officer Branwen. What evidence, if any, do you have to back up these claims?" Cordovin drilled.

"A full list of statements from the student, as well as camera footage showing that this student was extremely disoriented as a result of neglect for several days. I've provided this evidence to Mr. Shields," Qrow said. The air of the courtroom changed, becoming tense and quiet. The various members of the jury looked to each other, uncomfortably.

"Then I'd like to call Warren Schnee to the stand," Cordovin said.

"Objection!" Mr. Shields, Ms. Goodwitch, and Officer Qrow all angrily said.

"You'd call a child to shine the spotlight in their face about their abuse?" Qrow snapped.

"Your honor, this is incredibly irrelevant to the case at hand!" Glynda said.

"I'll have order in my court," the judge said, banging his gavel. Everyone quieted down. "It is well within the rights of an attorney at law to bring forth relevant witnesses. As for the relevance of this instance, if Jacques Schnee committed abuse, then this case needs to factor that in. If he didn't, then this is an instance of slander, therefore Warren Schnee is necessary at the stand. Overruled."

Weiss grimaced, standing. She felt all eyes settle on her, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. She was still dressed in her comfort, hair extensions and and makeup included. Ruby had asked if she was going to present at the court case, and she had been adamant. Now, however, doubt swirled in her mind as she walked up to the stand.

"Warren Schnee, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

She attempted to gather her confidence, as she agreed, and was sworn under oath.

"Now, Warren Schnee," Cordovin said, a slight sneer to her expression. "Officer Branwen claimed that you reported abuse committed by my client. Is it true that you made this claim?"

"Yes, I did," Weiss said, leaning into the microphone.

"And would you care to elaborate about this alleged abuse?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes, I would," Weiss said. "The most notable instance was about three to four months ago. I had gotten into an argument with my father, and he shoved me into my desk. I hit a sharp corner and received a three inch scar over my left eye."

To prove her point, Weiss turned her head, pulling her bangs out of the way.

"There were several other instances of physical abuse, many dating further than I remember. Any time any argument has happened, there's been a significant chance of my father slapping me. His abuse has also been verbal in nature, as many times he attempted to belittle me for various insecurities, primarily my gender identity, which he doesn't approve of. There was substantial neglect, on top of it all, in which he refused to allow me to eat, forced me to sleep on the living room floor, and these happened because I hadn't met his requirements for academic prowess."

"The scar on your eye is listed in hospital records as the result of an accident, and it is recorded that due to your concerns, the medical staff performed an examination for signs of physical abuse, including bruising that would have caused the fall, and found nothing," Cordovin responded. Weiss fumed, holding her tongue. She remembered that examination taking place. She remembered them noting the bruising, and lying in the report. She also knew, however, that accusing them of such in this instance would only make her look desperate.

"Perhaps they missed it, then," Weiss said. "As Officer Qrow stated, there is video evidence that I was disoriented, nearly to the point of passing out, for about two weeks straight due to malnutrition and exhaustion."

"There are several factors to teenage exhaustion," Cordovin said. "Do you have any evidence that verifies malnutrition as the source?"

Weiss froze, panic beginning to set in. She had nothing. Her father had buried every footprint well, leaving no traceable trail back to his hand.

"No, I don't. But what I can tell you is that this abuse got severe enough that I ran away from home in November, despite weather conditions, to escape it. I lived on the streets for days, and I felt safer there than I did near him," Weiss said.

"And how much of this fear that you speak of originates from my client's refusal to allow pursuit of your desired gender transition?" Cordovin asked.

"Objection!" Mr. Shields snapped.

"Overruled," the judge said. "Mr. Shields, I'm going to request that you cease the interruptions to Mrs. Cordovin's questioning."

"I won't lie, that played a part," Weiss said. "But whether I wanted to transition or not, the abuse was present either way. I don't understand how that's relevant."

"Were you eager to leave due to your desire to pursue this transition?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes, that was part of it," Weiss said.

"So, in summary, you are able to provide no concrete evidence of abuse, even after a medical examination right after one of the alleged instances of such, and the only reason you have resisted your father's authority that there is valid proof of is your... personal lifestyle," she said. "Mr. Schnee, in the state of Idaho, and to the extent of my knowledge, any other rational state that exists, the parents of a child have legal right to determine said child's privileges as long as their basic needs are being met. Also, in the state of Idaho, one is free to explore the options of a sex-change once they have reached the age of 18, and not a day before. Therefore, my client's refusal to allow you to pursue this change does not constitute as legal ground for you to separate from his custody. Therefore, your honor, there are no valid reasons that Taylor High would have to prevent my client from re-assuming custody of his son."

Weiss felt a stunned silence wash over her.

"I'm going to have to agree," the judge chimed. "Unless conclusive evidence of abuse can be provided, there isn't a legal instance in which Warren Schnee may separate from Jacques Schnee, without Jacques Schnee's agreement."

Weiss quickly leaned back in.

"He did agree, your honor," she said. "The night that I left, he told me that if I wanted to leave so badly, I could."

"And, do you have any record of this verbal contract?" Cordovin sighed. Weiss felt that last strand of hope sever, and she looked down towards her feet.

"I wasn't able to procure one," she said.

"I see," Cordovin said. "You are dismissed from the stand."

Weiss returned, miserable, to her seat by Qrow. Qrow and Glynda looked livid.

"My client has two requests to make of this court," Cordovin continued. "The first; a measure must be taken to ensure that Taylor High respects the legal custody of a parent to their child. My client wants to instill a set of regulations preventing Taylor High from turning away a parent in cases such as this again. And second, as Officer Qrow is in clear violation of custody law in holding Warren Schnee's custody at the school with insufficient reason to do so, my client demands that he be terminated of his position at Taylor High School and removed from the police force."

"What?" Weiss asked, shocked. She heard Ruby, Yang, and Blake muttering from the crowd, equally stunned by her demands.

"This court will allow the defense to make their case before coming to a conclusion," the judge said. And with that, the case continued, with Mr. Shields attempting to lessen the damage of the ruthless argument Cordovin had made. After fifteen minutes of unsuccessful damage control, however, the court went to a recess to allow the jury to come to a conclusion. Weiss met up with Blake, Yang, and Ruby in the hallway, nervously trembling.

"Weiss," Blake said, pulling Weiss into a hug. "I'm so sorry. That must have been awful. I can't believe she was allowed to talk to you that way."

"I can," Yang sighed. "Idaho law. This is about par for course."

"I'm sorry," Weiss said. "I never wanted to get Qrow caught up in all of this."

"Hey," Yang said. "If Qrow gets canned for this, that's not on you. There's no debating that. He was doing his damn job and if he gets penalized for that, that's on that Cordovin bitch."

"Weiss, none of this is on you," Ruby joined in. "And we're not worried about any of that. We're worried about you."

"I'm scared," Weiss admitted. "I feel like I'm about to get yanked back there."

"That's not how this'll go down," Yang said. "That's a separate case, remember? He needs a court order to force you to go back there."

"So I have a few days," Weiss snapped. "A few days. What would that get us? You saw how this case went. His lawyer's ruthless. I don't stand a chance of winning a case against him."

"We'll figure it out," Blake said, pulling her in again. "I promise you, Weiss, we'll figure this out."

"I don't think we will," Weiss said. "Blake, he's powerful. There's nothing I can do. Qrow and I spent hours gathering all the evidence we could of the abuse that happened and Cordovin just tore through it in seconds."

"Damn it, Weiss, if we need to run away together, then that's what we'll do," Blake said. "I'm not letting you end up back in his despicable hands."

"Hey, kiddo," Qrow said from behind Weiss. Weiss turned, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Officer Qrow... I'm so sorry," Weiss said, struggling to maintain her composure.

"Nope," he interrupted. "Not a word. This wasn't your fault, Weiss. I did what I did because it was the right thing to do, and if that burns me, then so be it. I'd do it a hundred more times."

"Told you," Yang said.

"Anyways, they're about to reconvene. The jury's come to a decision. Here's hoping we at least made a dent," he said. "Luck's never exactly been on my side, but who knows?"

"Alright," Weiss said, taking a deep breath. The five of them steeled themselves to return to the courtroom, each and every one of them terrified of what lay ahead.

* * *

"Has the jury come to a conclusion?" the judge asked.

"We have, your honor," one woman from the jury's panel responded. "This court unanimously finds Taylor High School and the Boise School District guilty of refusal to comply with parental custody, unjust threat of arrest, and minor kidnapping. As such, this court orders the Taylor High School to accept a staff member of unbiased status to be present to regulate interactions with parents to ensure that this doesn't happen again, and this court orders Taylor High School and the Boise Police Department to terminate the employment of Officer Qrow Branwen, effective immediately."

"Thank you," the judge said. "Qrow Branwen, you are to turn in your badge and equipment immediately and surrender any documentation of Officer status. Dismissed."

Weiss stood, glaring at her father, who met her gaze with a pompous sneer. She went to step out of the courtroom, and he intercepted her.

"I would like a word with you," he said, subtly making it clear that he was demanding, not asking. She reluctantly followed him to a quiet hallway.

"Are you proud?" Weiss asked as they walked. "Does it make you feel strong to ruin lives on a whim?"

"You'd best watch your tone," he said. "After all, you'll be living under my roof soon enough."

"You can take this to your corrupt little court as much as you want, I will run away from the police if that's what it takes to stay out of your hands. You have no power over me anymore, no matter how much you'd like to."

"If you'd like to believe so, then feel free. I'd simply like to offer you the choice to return home tonight," he said. Weiss scoffed.

"Then let me answer," Weiss begun. He held up a hand, halting her.

"You'd really best hear me out before you give me your answer," he said.

"I think I know my answer," she said.

"Then by all means, make your answer. And the consequences are on your hands, not mine," he said.

"What consequences do you think would coerce me into willingly coming back?" Weiss spat.

"Well, if you do want to know, then let me make it clear. The Xiao Long and Belladonna families have been harboring a runaway, and I've got evidence to prove it. On top of that, I can only assume that this absurd getup you've chosen to wear came from them. That would render them guilty as well of assisting a minor in an illegal life decision."

"Life decision? All that's changed is that now I wear makeup!" Weiss snapped.

"Yes, from your perspective. But this... delusion of yours is not one that I tolerate. And if you were aided in embracing a decision I expressly denied, then legally are violating my status as your legal parent, and that can also be taken to court. And don't think I've forgotten about your sister, either. You can return home tonight, or you can wait until the court orders it. It's very simple. Is today the only court case, or will you bring several more upon those that you claim to care about?"

"That's ridiculous! You're blackmailing them? For letting me stay on a couch and buying me some eyeliner?" Weiss spat. "No court would be willing to hear that case out."

Jacques leaned in further.

"You seem to forget that I control every aspect of this city. I control the doctors that examined you. I control the police that will enforce my rules. And I control every judge and jury that I want. Or did you already forget that this case came to a unanimous conclusion?" he sneered.

Weiss glared back up at him.

"Did you blackmail them too?" she asked.

"I gave them the choice. Either receive a generous donation of wealth or have their secrets brought to the attention of the public. They made their choice," he said. "And now you must make yours."

Weiss tried her best to glare, putting on her bravest angry scowl. Under the surface, however, she felt the foundation for everything she seemed to know crumble, falling away into an abyss of fear.

"You're a monster," she said through gritted teeth.

"You can think what you'd like of me," he said. "I'll be returning home in ten minutes. If you aren't waiting by the car, then I'll assume you've made your decision."

"Wait!" she said, as he turned to walk off. "What about my things? I would need to retrieve my personal belongings."

"I think you can manage without them," he said. "Ten minutes."

And with that, he walked off. He had seamlessly stolen back all of the power, regained complete control of the situation, and Weiss felt like she was being thrown around in a storm, with no way of seeing what's ahead, and no way of controlling what direction she was yanked.

Weiss' eyes teared up, and she no longer cared to hold back her tears. She fell against the wall, burying her face in her hands.

The decision was as good as made. All of the talk she had made to intimidate him and even so, she was at his beck and call once more. She could never leave Blake, Yang, and Ruby and their families to the mercy of Cordovin's aggressive domination in the courtroom. They'd be stripped of every cent they owned, Jacques would see to it. He didn't need a reason. He just needed a good lawyer, and power over the jury, and he could get any resolution he desired. He was a titan, and she was just a scared little girl.

She wiped her face with her sleeve, glad that at the very least, she was wearing water resistant makeup.

Step by step, she forced herself down the hallway, having stopped crying at least for the moment. She turned a few corners and finally came to see her friends. Ruby, innocent and caring, was sitting, thinking. No doubt, she was trying to find some way to formulate a defense. Yang was angrily pacing, a giantess, who looked as though she was about to shatter the nearest wall. Blake was the first to notice Weiss, also sitting, fidgeting uneasily. The quiet bookworm leapt to her feet upon seeing Weiss.

"Weiss, what happened? We saw you walk away with Jacques. What did he say?" Blake asked. Weiss felt her heart shatter into pieces. If Jacques held this much power over her, she may never be able to spend any time with Blake again. She looked into Blake's eyes, hoping it wouldn't be for the last time.

"Weiss?" Yang asked, as Weiss tried to gather the strength to speak. "What's wrong? Whatever happened, we'll get through it."

"Not this time," Weiss said. "I'm sorry. I love all of you, and I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ruby asked, standing up nervously.

"I appreciate everything you've all done for me. And I'll miss all of you," Weiss said, forcing herself to speak, hating every single syllable that left her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, stepping closer. "Weiss, you're scaring me."

"Blake, you've made me so happy. You got me through so much agony, I owe all of my happiness to you. I'll never forget that," Weiss said. Before she could say another word, Jacques Schnee stepped through the hall.

"Warren," he interrupted. "I'm leaving. If you're coming, this is your last chance."

Weiss winced as he walked, not breaking stride.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yang snapped. "You bastard! What the hell did you do?"

"Weiss," Blake pleaded, holding out her hand to Weiss. "We'll figure this out, please don't go!"

"I'm sorry," Weiss cried out, the dam holding back her tears shattering again. She watched Jacques' shrinking form move down the hallway. "I don't have time. I love you, Blake. I love you with all of my heart."

And before Blake could object, Weiss turned, running after her father.

Every step she made to catch up to him felt wrong. Every step felt like she was stabbing her friends in the back. She heard all three of them calling her name, begging her to stop. It was all she could do not to look back. She gritted her teeth and took every agonizing step forward, despite every single fiber of her being screaming at her to go back to her true family, who loved her.

And the worst mistake she made, right before she made her way through the doors, was glancing back. Just one brief glance backwards.

Ruby was running after her, the fiercest look of protective, nurturing love Weiss had ever seen engraved on her face. Yang had stepped forward, but not broken into a sprint, looking more angry than anything else. Her face was a mixture of betrayal and frustration.

But the worst was Blake. What she saw when she looked back at Blake would haunt her her entire life.

Blake didn't look protective, or angry.

She just looked broken. Hurt. She hadn't moved an inch. Her hand was just starting to lower, and tears had begun to flow down her face. But she hadn't taken a single step.

Weiss recognized the look on Blake's face. She knew it all too well. Blake's face reflected what Weiss had felt so many times as a child.

Blake's face showed defeat.

Weiss stepped through the doors of the courtroom, finally catching up to her father as they stepped outside.

"So you have made your choice," he said, as they stepped into his shiny, blindingly chrome white car. "At least that's something you can do right."

Weiss sat in the back, lacking any semblance of strength to snap back at him.

"Let me make a few things clear," he said. "I will not tolerate any of this nonsense you've conditioned yourself into. You will not wear any makeup. You will keep your hair short. You will stop distorting your voice. I don't tolerate delusion. Is that understood?"

"Yes, father," Weiss said, exhausted.

"Good. I'm glad you didn't completely forget your manners. The way I see it, you have another choice to make. I'm willing to allow you to continue your education at Taylor High School," he said. "But not without compromise. You will associate only with respectable students. This includes none of those hoodlums you were fraternizing with in the hallway. You will meet the requirements I give you for your grades. You will complete every task I assign you, without even a single failure. Or, if you still feel rebellious, then I'll have to establish your education elsewhere. There's a school I've been looking into. It's a prestigious academy called Chronos Academy. They're an all boys boarding school."

Weiss felt as though she would wilt away at the thought of being forced to be at a boys-only boarding school. She would break there, she knew that as a fact.

"I'm willing to work with your requirements to continue at Taylor High," Weiss sighed.

"Wonderful," he said. "You know, your mother was devastated to hear that you left."

Weiss winced, shrinking away.

She felt abandoned, even though she had been the one to leave her friends behind. She had nothing, not even her mp3 player. Everything had been at Yang and Ruby's place. Weiss spent the rest of the car ride in silence, misery getting the better of her small attempts of optimism. All she could think of as she saw her father's house grow closer and closer was Blake's miserable expression as she ran.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 27. I wanna make sure it's clear, this fic still isn't done. That isn't the ending. There's plenty more coming, I'm already started on chapter 28. This fic will be in dark territory for the next few chapters, just so everyone's aware. **

**Thank you for reading this far, and I hope everyone continues to enjoy Chrysalis. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own RWBY**

**Content warning for the topic of detransitioning, and all of the usual content warnings for any chapter with Jacques Schnee in it.**

* * *

Weiss felt as though she was dreaming as the doorway to her father's house loomed over her. It was like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from, though she desperately wished she could at the moment. She once again saw the cold, lifeless halls of the Schnee household entomb her, and the door closed behind her.

"You're in luck, after all, I'm feeling a bit generous, at the moment," Jacques said. "I'm willing to let you start over with a fresh slate. I will allow this once, and only once. You can have your room and bed back. Your door will remain off for now, but you may earn it back with time. As for now, you're to shower and get that disgusting face paint off. You're to throw away that wig, as well."

"They're extensions," Weiss muttered, defeated. "It'll take a moment, but I'll take them out."

"Good. You are to shower, and then get to work. I've gathered resources for you to study, as before. If you work hard enough, you still may be able to work with Whitley when he inherits the family company."

"Yes, father," Weiss sighed, heading down the hallway. She wished she could fight like she used to against him, but everything had been spinning around her so fast that she felt helpless, knowing he would get his way. She didn't have the energy to argue with him, and at this point in time she didn't care. She closed the bathroom door, looking up at the mirror.

The Weiss Schnee that stared back finally seemed like someone she could feel confident in. She had stared into this mirror thousands of times before, loathing what looked back. This was the first time she had ever looked into this specific one and not felt gross and wrong.

All she saw before her now was a sad, tired girl. She turned on the water, giving it some time to warm up, as she ran her fingers through her extensions for the last time, knowing she'd once again be forced into short hair she hated. Steam began to fill the room as she removed hair extension after hair extension. Her father had left a bottle of Winter's makeup remover on the counter. She washed off her immaculate, precise makeup she had slaved away on that morning, and stepped into the warm water.

The streams hitting her back should have felt warm, but now they just felt... there. Weiss adjusted the heat, turning it hotter, and hotter. Finally, she found a point she was happy with, as the water became scalding. It felt like lava washing over her. She let herself cry without restraint now that the noisy shower masked all noises. She curled up in the bathtub, burying her head in her arms and knees, and wailed.

_It's not fair! I've been fighting for so long just to be able to be myself and I'd finally started to make it! It's not fair!_

Weiss felt herself whispering those words as she sobbed.

"It's not fair," she mourned, feeling that creeping misery latching onto her mind. It felt as though her soul was drowning in a dark, endless sea.

_If my friends were here, they'd at least do something to help, right? Or do they hate me for leaving? I've lost them, forever. I've lost everything, forever._

* * *

Weiss' hair, without the extensions, had grown at this point to roughly match Ruby's hair length. Weiss carefully gelled, doing everything she could to tediously mask the hair as a short hairstyle. She knew that if it grew any longer, she wouldn't likely be able to hide its length, but she was able to get it to work for now. She was damned if she was going to let Jacques take her hair, too. It was the one thing she still felt like she could cling to.

She cringed with all of her being as she threw away the hair extensions, holding back tears. She looked up at the mirror and felt the last nail in the coffin of her defeated thoughts nail home. She no longer recognized who looked back. She stared, unable to look away, at the mask she had once again been forced to wear. It was as though everything she'd done to make progress since Winter found out she was trans had just regressed back to that point. Blake, Yang, and Ruby were as far away as possible, she once again looked like an older twin of Whitley, and once again, she was trapped in this house. And now Winter wouldn't be here to save her.

She opened the door and returned to the rest of the house, feeling almost hollow.

"Much better," Jacques said, from down the hallway. "Now, it's time that you get reacquainted with your busywork."

Weiss nodded, as they stepped into her room. It lacked any emotion or expression, which Weiss felt was honestly fitting with how she herself felt at the moment. The only unique thing in the room was Myrtenaster, still on display. Weiss took a seat at her desk and sighed, getting started on the onslaught of work.

* * *

"_As I'm sure you're aware, Taylor High, effective immediately, will have staff members dedicated to ensuring that the school behaves reasonably," Jacques had explained, hours later. "So I'd like to make sure you understand before you return to the school, before you get any ideas. This staff also reports to me. And they'll be ensuring that if you violate any of the terms of our agreement, I'm made aware. One word, to any of those 'friends', and it's off to Chronos Academy."_

Weiss mulled over this threat as she walked to the bus stop, which was an unusual feeling after about a month of walking to school daily with Ruby and Yang.

"Weiss!" Blake called, snapping her out of her thoughts, as she came close to the bus stop. Blake stood, wearing her sweater that Weiss had gotten her, and a beanie. She stared at Weiss, her eyes larger than life, and slightly teary. "What happened?"

Weiss sighed, sitting down on the rock by the bus stop.

"I'm no longer permitted to speak to you, Ruby, or Yang," Weiss said.

"So what?" Blake asked, sitting by her. "Screw that, what is he going to do?"

"If he finds out, he's sending me to an all boys boarding school," Weiss said, looking at Blake. "I don't know what to do, Blake."

"Why did you go with him?" Blake asked. Weiss recoiled, terrified to put her reason into words. She knew that the moment Blake realized Weiss had put her family in danger, Blake would be livid, and they'd be back to the relationship they'd had before Blake knew who Weiss really was.

"Father is more politically and legally powerful than we thought, Blake," Weiss muttered. "If I fight against him, it won't just be me getting hurt."

"What do you mean? I don't understand, Weiss," Blake said. "You're my girlfriend, and I'm not just giving you up because your sleazebag of a father wants me to. Give me more credit than that, please."

"Blake," Weiss sighed, burying her face in her hands. "He's going to sue you and your family. And Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang. And Winter. He's going to sue them all for every penny they own. He will put you all on the street without a second thought. That's why I went with him. It was the only way to stop him."

Blake's eyes went wide, full of surprise.

"That... doesn't make sense. What would he be able to sue us for?" Blake asked.

"Well, right now, he would be suing you for aiding a runaway, and some garbage about undermining his legal authority as my parent. It doesn't matter, though. He doesn't need a real reason. You saw the court case. He can find the most minor possible reason to sue and turn it into something absurd. He blackmailed and bribed the jury, that's how he got a unanimous victory. And with Cordovin in the courtroom, the blackmail and bribery is more of insurance. Cordovin is good enough at her job that he could probably win even without taking those steps. Your families wouldn't stand a chance. I can't do that to you," Weiss said, unable to face Blake.

Blake sat in stunned silence for several seconds, and Weiss rested her forehead on her palms.

"I'm sorry, Blake," Weiss said. "But it's over. He's won. That's checkmate."

"Forget that," Blake objected, angrily. "I told you I'd run away with you if I had to and I meant it."

"You know that won't stop him from destroying everything your family has," Weiss said. "And even if we could protect them, I still couldn't do it to Yang and Ruby's family, not after everything they did for me. And Winter... she's been through enough because of me."

"Weiss, stop," Blake snapped. "Do you think for even a second that any of us would rather you be stuck there, at your abusive ass of a father's house, than put up a fight? Come back to us. Winter made the decisions she made because she's your older sister and she's going to protect you. Yang and Ruby got you a place to stay to protect you. That protection doesn't just stop because your father flexed a muscle."

"I don't care," Weiss said, standing as the bus came into view. "I'm not putting any of you in the path of his wrath. I wouldn't put even a single one of you into that."

"Weiss, we can decide what's best for us, not you," Blake said. "And I want my girlfriend back, damn the consequences."

"You can't possibly think you can take him," Weiss said.

"I don't. We've been in rough patches before, we'll figure out how to get through this one," Blake said.

"Just let me go," Weiss pleaded. "Don't throw away your life for me."

"You don't get to say that," Blake said, as they stepped onto the bus. "Not when you're trying to do that exact same thing for us."

"It's math, Blake. Either seven people can have their lives destroyed to help me, or I can take the bullet for them. It's an easy equation," Weiss muttered, taking a seat.

"You're acting like we're any better off without you," Blake whispered. "You're my best friend, my girlfriend, I made a commitment, that means that I'll ride through whatever storms come our way."

"Weiss," Nora interrupted, for once lacking her usual cheery atmosphere. "I heard the hearing went through. What happened?"

"Taylor High lost," Weiss sighed. "And Officer Qrow lost his job."

Nora hung her head, apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Nora asked.

"I... I'm going to have to figure that out for myself. I appreciate your concern, but I'm going to need some space if that's alright," Weiss said. Nora solemnly nodded.

"I'm here for you, we all are," she said. Neon nodded in agreement, next to her.

Weiss gave a weak smile of thanks, before looking to the window.

"Weiss," Blake said, desperately. "Please, don't shut me out. I can tell you need me, and I honestly need you too. I saw how scared you were yesterday, when you ran out of the courthouse. I know it's not what you wanted. Please let me fix this."

"You can't," Weiss angrily said. "No one can fix this, except for my father. And he won't."

Blake buried her face in her hands, frustrated. She sat in silence as they grew closer and closer to the school.

* * *

Ruby was waiting for them outside of the bus when they stepped off. Her face showed only concern as she rushed over to Weiss.

"Weiss! Are you okay? What happened?" Ruby asked, at the speed of light. Weiss took a deep breath, bracing herself to explain again.

"Ruby," Blake cut in before Weiss could speak. "Weiss can't be around us at school anymore. I'll explain everything in the cafeteria."

"What?" Ruby asked, as Weiss began to separate herself from the two of them. "Why not?"

"I'm not happy about it either, but it's for her own safety," Blake sighed. Unfortunately, before Weiss could get too far, she caught sight of the fiery blonde storming towards her. She had seen Yang angry before. She had even seen Yang angry at her before. But this was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Yang's lips seemed to be pressed tightly enough together to crush diamonds, and her eyes held the fiercest inferno Weiss had ever seen. Blake and Ruby also quickly noticed Yang's approach. "Oh, no," Blake sighed.

"You have some explaining to do," Yang spat, coming face to face with Weiss and stopping her in her tracks, making it clear that she wasn't letting Weiss pass until she was satisfied with their conversation. Weiss couldn't help but think to herself that Yang would make an impressive bouncer.

"Yang, I'm sorry, but I can't," Weiss said. "Please, don't make this harder."

"We're past that," Yang growled, towering over her. "One, you're supposed to be my best friend. I've had people come and go, leaving no real impact. I've had best friends before, and it never really felt meaningful. You're the only time I've had a best friend that I felt like I could trust, like we'd stick together through anything! And you just tried to throw that away and leave, just like so many others! You don't get to just abandon me without an explanation. Two, and more importantly, I've seen Blake struggle to be able to trust someone with her heart for years. Then you came along, and I've actually seen her smile now! You made a commitment when you asked her out, and of all the things that I thought you'd do, I never thought you'd just leave her like that! If I'd known when you first told me how you felt about her that you'd just leave when things got tough, I'd have told you to stay the hell away from her. Third, and again more importantly, you've been miserable for years. When you became our friend, it seemed like all that changed. You owe it to your own goddamn self to do what's good for you, emotionally. We both know Jacques Schnee holds nothing good for you, and he never will! And finally, most importantly, you weren't just my best friend. You were Ruby's. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let someone just throw her away like that. You don't do that to my little fucking sister, you hear me? So I'll say it one more time, you have some explaining to do."

Weiss looked at her feet, wishing that she could run back to Yang's house for safety.

"Yang, I didn't want to leave," Weiss said, swallowing hard. "You've all been amazing to me, and I'll always be grateful for that. But I had to go. It's for the best."

"How is that for the best?"Yang asked, her voice angry and deafening. She stepped forward, and Weiss recoiled back two steps. "Everyone always leaves, and I was actually gullible enough to think you'd be different! I told you months ago I'd give you a chance. And for months, I've thought I was doing the right thing by giving you that chance, but now I honestly wish I hadn't."

Weiss winced, the last sentence stung harder than anything Jacques had ever done. She couldn't bring herself to speak. She closed her eyes tight to keep herself from crying, her breath going shaky and uneven.

"Yang," Blake interrupted. "She did it to protect you."

"What the hell is there for her to protect me from?" Yang snapped.

"You know who," Blake said, stepping in front of Weiss. "You saw what he did in that courtroom. He threatened to do the same thing to our families, if Weiss didn't come back to live with him. I don't like that she did it either, but she didn't want our families to get hit with a lawsuit. She was scared, and didn't want any of us getting hurt."

"Well, maybe she should have thought it through!" Yang spat. "That doesn't protect anyone!"

"Yang, I know you're hurt, but yelling at her isn't going to fix anything!" Blake retorted. "If someone was yelling at Ruby the way you're yelling at her, what would you do?"

"I'd feed them their teeth," Yang said, calming down to a degree.

"So why would you put Weiss through that? She needs her friends right now, not an attack. She's getting plenty of that at home," Blake said.

Yang took a step back, gathering her breath. After several seconds, she looked back up.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. That was unfair. I'm glad I gave you that chance, and I love having you as a friend. Hell, as family. But leaving me, that hurt. I'm not okay with that, and I don't know how to be," Yang said.

"I wish I could have stayed," Weiss whimpered, her voice emotional and scared. "I didn't want to go. Do you really think I'd want to go back to him?"

"Then stay with us," Yang said. "You're still family, even if you made a mistake."

"Didn't you hear Blake?" Weiss asked. "My father will personally ensure that all of you end up homeless and starving unless I do what he wants."

"Fuck that, I'd rather take my chances! You're family, Weiss," Yang said.

"He will leave you with nothing," Weiss emphasized. "Yang, this doesn't mean a rough patch. He got Qrow fired because he inconvenienced him, what do you think he'll do to all of you?"

"I don't care what he'll try to do, we protect our family! I know you're scared, Weiss, but we'll figure it out, no matter what happens. That's what family means. It means we protect each other, even when things get really damn hard," Yang said. Weiss stirred, frustrated. She knew that the longer she waited out here, the higher the chance that whoever her father snuck in to spy on her would put together the fact that she was talking to her friends.

"Yang, it can't happen, and I can't be out here! I can't be seen with you, any of you, as much as I wish it was different. Please just leave me alone," Weiss said, storming off to the doors.

"Weiss, stop! Don't you dare walk away again!" Yang called, fighting to keep her anger in check.

"Yang, let her go," Blake sighed. "We'll figure something out, but we can't do it here."

Weiss didn't hear anything else as she stepped into the school and took off her hood.

Confused glances washed over her, taking note of her once again male presenting appearance. Her hair held the illusion of shortness, and her face lacked any kind of makeup. She felt like she'd walked through a door to the past, and was trapped in her body from months ago. She shakily rushed into the cafeteria, looking for an unpopulated area to sit down. She finally settled for a table with only a few students, all of whom seemed to be minding their own business. She saw Blake, Ruby, and Yang enter the cafeteria seconds later, Yang fuming. Ruby glanced over to Weiss, her eyes widening even more seeing her without her hood. Weiss saw her say something, and Yang and Blake looked up, startled. Weiss looked away, not wanting to draw attention to any interaction between them. She could still practically feel their gaze washing over her.

"Weiss?" May asked, stopping as she walked by her table. Weiss sighed, glancing up.

"I'm sorry, May, but I think it's best if I keep to myself right now."

"What do you mean? What's going on, you look like you're trying to detransition," she asked, alarmed. Fiona, Joanna, and Robyn all stopped as well, having been grouped up with May at the moment.

"Yes, I do," Weiss sighed. "May, I'm sorry, I don't want to do this, but I can't associate with you right now. If I had a say in it, I'd love to be around you, but I can't."

May backed up, hurt.

"What's gotten into you, Weiss?" May asked. Weiss closed her eyes, frustrated with the knowledge that she would have to undo all of her progress from before. She knew, however, that continuing to present as trans would also make its way back to her father, and if she wanted to avoid going to that boarding school, she had to go all of the way.

"It's not Weiss," Weiss grimaced. "It's Warren. And I'd rather not talk about it."

May crossed her arms, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"He's not worth it, May," Robyn said. "Let's move on."

"Yeah," May said. "I guess you were right all along."

"You know he and his father got Officer Branwen fired, right?" Joanna asked as they walked away. Weiss tightened her hands into fists, biting her tongue.

"It doesn't surprise me," Robyn sighed. Weiss wasn't able to catch any more as they passed out of earshot.

"Well, maybe you finally came to your senses," Henry said from a table away. Weiss cursed herself for failing to notice, as she realized with disgust, that her old "friends" had been sitting only one table over from her. "Don't think we're gonna just welcome you back, though. You've got a lot to make up for."

Weiss stood, walking over to their table, and leaning down over it.

"Let me make one thing painfully clear," Weiss said. "I would rather swim through the sewers under the school after pizza party day than even consider the remote possibility of trying to be your friend. You three disgust me, and if I could go back and choose my friends all over again, I'd never have spoken a single word to any of you. Got it?"

"And here I was about to give you the chance to fix everything," Henry said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't waste your time. He's a lost cause," Melanie scoffed.

"Once a freak, always a freak," Miltia added. Weiss stood, glaring back.

"Don't speak to me, ever again," Weiss said, before walking away.

Weiss stormed over to the doors, which had just opened on her way over as the bell rang. She hurried over to her locker, just wanting to hurry the day along as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Alright, I've seen plenty of weird, and usually I can call it," Illia said, startling Weiss. Weiss looked over her shoulder, irritated. She had sat down in the library, in the most secluded area she could find.

"What do you want, Illia?" Weiss hissed.

"I could tell you were trans. I could tell you were homeless. I could tell you had a crush on Blake. But Robyn told me you'd gone conservative and apparently detransitioned, and that's the first thing that actually surprised me. I almost didn't believe her. But evidently, there was some truth to the story. I want to know why, because this one doesn't have an obvious reason."

"Illia, just leave me alone," Weiss said.

"See, I thought you were different than your family," Illia said. "But this... cutting people out, ignoring Blake, and clearly trying to be what society calls normal even when it's a lie, I thought you were better than that. So why?"

"Illia," Weiss growled, irritably.

"Weiss," Illia said.

"It's Warren," Weiss said, trying not to gag on the name.

"Clearly," Illia rolled her eyes. "You sound real happy about the name. I've heard you had a part in getting Branwen fired. That makes no sense, he was protecting you. For once, gossip isn't giving me any idea in what happened, and I can't put my finger on it. And I'm already tired of arguing with you about it, so if you won't tell me, I'll just ask Winter."

Weiss turned to full on face Illia, alarmed.

"Don't you dare," Weiss said. "She doesn't know anything about this, and it needs to stay that way."

"And why is that?" Illia asked, holding her phone.

"Because she would try to get involved," Weiss said. "And that would just get her hurt."

Illia narrowed her eyes.

"So you're doing all of this to protect her?" she asked. "Not just her, your friends, too, right? I thought I heard something about you staying away to help them. Didn't make sense at the time. What are you trying to protect them from?"

"From my father, okay?" Weiss snapped. "And I'm getting tired of explaining it! My father is powerful, you know that! And he wanted me back home, so he made a few threats! Now would you please stop talking to me before somebody sees?"

"No one sees anything back here," Illia scoffed. "There's no cameras back here and the bookshelves hide it from anyone not clearly in the area. Why do you think I relax here?"

Weiss looked up, realizing that Illia was correct. She took a deep breath, and let her guard lower, exhausted. She rested her head on the table.

"I'm losing everything, Illia," Weiss said. "Blake, Yang, Ruby. Myself, even. I finally got away, and he just took it all back like it was nothing."

Illia moved over to Weiss' table, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's forcing you back into the closet, and secluding you from your friends," Illia muttered. "I guess I can see why Winter was so scared of him. Look, Weiss, he wants to be able to control you. For that, he needs to cut off all outside influence. That's why he's doing this. He wants to isolate you and take away everything that makes you happy."

"Well, it's working," Weiss said. "I can't exactly stop him. If I'm caught around my friends, or anyone he doesn't want me talking to, he's sending me off to an all boys boarding school, and I can't handle that, Illia. The dysphoria is bad enough, but there, it would get overwhelming."

"So leave," she said. "I know it's intimidating, but leave him behind. You already did before. Yang and Ruby will give you a place to stay, and you know Blake would protect you."

"Like I said, if I leave, he'll hurt them all. He'll use his power in the courthouse to take everything from them," Weiss said, growing exhausted from saying those words again.

"He might try," Illia said. "He's doing it to try to control you."

"Obviously," Weiss said.

"So if it doesn't work, he'll stop trying," she said.

"I'm not going to just let them suffer until my father's resolve breaks," Weiss scoffed.

"That's not what I mean," Illia said. "He wants to control you, for some weird, messed up reason. Maybe he feels inferior someway, I don't know. But he's flexing his power over you to try to make sure he can keep this control, and the only reason he has any semblance of power over you is because you give it to him. Every time he tells you to jump and you ask how high, it confirms in his mind that you're inferior to him."

"So what do you want me to do, then?" Weiss asked.

"If you really want to keep yourself safe? What you need to do is trust in your friends to protect you. My friends did a lot less for me and I still trusted them because you and Blake asked me to. Your turn. They want to help you. If it's a huge concern, then get their opinions. Everyone that could be hurt by what Jacques is threatening to do, get their opinions. And I'll tell you what. I'll back off if even a single one of them tells you you need to stay with him. You said it was Winter, Blake, Ruby, and Yang, right?"

"And their families. Obviously, minus Winter's family," Weiss said.

"Alright. Then, have Blake, Ruby, and Yang ask their folks what they think. Blake's parents are good people, I can't see them being even remotely willing to throw you to the wolves like that. Once upon a time, they gave me a place to stay for a couple weeks. They probably would have let me stay longer if I wanted, I just needed some time away from Blake after the breakup. And I know for a fact that Winter would happily take the risk in order to keep you safe. So unless Ruby and Yang's dad sees it differently, you go ahead and trust your friends to help you. And, if not, then fair enough," Illia said.

"I'm not letting seven people get hurt for me!" Weiss snapped. Illia sighed.

"Alright. Your choice. But just so you know, Winter made me promise that I'd never keep a secret about your well being be kept from her after before. And I'm not about to break that promise. So I'll go ahead and let her know that her sister's not safe," Illia said, pulling out her phone.

"You want to force my hand?" Weiss scowled. "This isn't your call!"

"I'm not threatening you, Weiss. And I'm not manipulating you. I made a promise and I was going to keep it either way. I just thought you'd want to have the opportunity to tell you first," Illia said.

"Well maybe I'm tired of having Schnees use people spying to try to force what they see as good for me," Weiss spat.

"If that's how you want to see it, then fine," Illia said. "But quite frankly, Winter used to be my best friend. And against all odds, it seems like we're actually going to fix that damage. You, you're just a mutual friend. So if I have to choose, I'm choosing my best friend."

Weiss' hands curled into fists in frustration.

"Then go ahead and tell her. It's what you're best at," Weiss snapped, standing up.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Illia asked.

"I'm just saying this isn't the first time you were going to expose a personal secret of mine for your own benefit. Or were you bluffing when you threatened to out me to the entire school?" Weiss asked.

Illia guiltily looked down.

"You're right to be angry about that. That was-"

"With good intentions?" Weiss asked.

"It was wrong. It was spiteful, and unfair, and I'm so glad that I didn't do it," Illia said. "But this is different, Weiss. I kept your secrets. So many of them. I didn't tell anyone you were homeless, even though I almost lost my friendship with Blake and Winter. And it's become clear to me that I made a mistake."

"I made it, didn't I?" Weiss asked.

"But you didn't," Illia said. "You ended up safe from the streets only because people found out and practically forced you to move to safety. If Yang hadn't forced your hand, you'd still be living under a bridge!"

"Well, that's my choice to make!" Weiss spat.

"Then make it," Illia said. "If you're really so stubborn that you'll let yourself be just like Jacques, you'd let him turn you into a clone of him, then go ahead! But you can explain that to Winter. It's not my choice whether or not she gets involved."

Weiss glared, her head boiling with anxiety and frustration. Illia calmly met her gaze, phone still in hand. She let out another sigh, and stood to match Weiss' height.

"I'm telling her, Weiss. I'm giving you one last chance to let her hear it from you," Illia said, matter-of-factly.

Weiss closed her eyes, taking in several deep breaths. She felt a bit woozy from the atmosphere of the argument. She sat down in defeat.

"Fine," Weiss said. Illia held out the phone, Winter's contact pulled up.

"She's at lunch right now, so it's easy time to call," Illia said. Weiss reluctantly agreed. She initiated the call and waited. After about eight seconds, she heard the line connect.

"Hello, Illia," Winter greeted.

"Hey, it's Weiss," Weiss said.

"Weiss, are you well?" Winter asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Weiss grimaced, forcing herself to speak.

"No, I'm not. And I'd rather not talk about it, but Illia is insisting," Weiss said. Illia gave her a look clearly showing that she was unapologetic.

"What is the issue?" Winter asked.

"It's a bit... complicated. About a month ago, father came to school and tried to force me to come back to the manor," Weiss said.

"He did what?" Winter asked, angrily.

"Officer Branwen didn't let him. So, he threatened to sue the school. And he did. It wasn't supposed to happen for almost five more months, but he pulled something and got it moved. Officer Branwen got fired and father now has people working at the school to make sure it's run how he wants."

"Bastard!" Winter snapped. "Weiss, are you safe?"

Weiss fought back a tear, shutting her eyes tight.

"He came to me after the hearing. He said that he had what he needed to sue all of my friends and their families to bankruptcy. And you. I didn't have a choice, I-"

"Weiss, you're not back at the manor, are you?" Winter interrupted, worried. Weiss took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"I didn't have a choice. There's so many people that he would hurt if I didn't come back," Weiss said. The line was quiet for a moment.

"I understand that you want what's best for your friends, and for myself. However, right now, I need you to get away from that house," Winter said.

"Winter," Weiss cut in. "This is why I didn't want you involved. If you respect me, then I need you to respect my decision."

"I do respect you," Winter said. "And I respect the fact that you've made a decision. I'm not just going to stop protecting my little sister, though. I need you to get out of there. If you need, I can find a way to come down there and take you back here for now."

"Even if that was something I could do, I couldn't stay on campus grounds," Weiss said. "If I could, I'd leave, Winter. I can't. This isn't a choice. Not for me."

Winter sighed in equal frustration to Weiss'.

"Then stay safe. I'll find some way to get you out of there," Winter said.

"Please don't," Weiss said. "There's no beating him here. We showed every bit of evidence we could that I was abused by him and his attorney tore through the evidence in seconds. Please just keep yourself safe and out of his focus. You got away from him. After everything he did to you, I want you to stay safe."

"What are you talking about?" Winter asked, a hint of anxiety to her usually stoic tone.

"Did you really think I couldn't hear through the walls, growing up?" Weiss asked. Winter seemed to falter, unable to respond for a few seconds. "I heard everything that he put you through."

"I didn't want you to get caught up in that. We'd all thought you were a boy, and I'd hoped maybe he'd be more lenient on you," Winter said, somberly.

"I'll figure this out," Weiss said. "But I can't find my way out of all of this if I'm terrified that you're struggling to get by. I need to do this myself."

Winter sighed again.

"I can't just let you do this alone, but I understand. If you need to get ahold of me, find Blake, or Illia. You say the word and I'll come down there. I need you to trust me," Winter said.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, father wanted me to be the heir, too. I've been to his court cases. He wanted me to see how to direct one without making it obvious. I'm going to build a case," Winter said.

"You know no one could ever beat Cordovin," Weiss said. "We can't win this in the courts."

"I'm not so sure of that," Winter said. "I'm going to do everything I can, and you can't stop me. For now, I'll back away from directly stepping in. But I'm here to help."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Weiss groaned, frustrated.

"I guess you can call it a family trait. You're just as stubborn at times," she said.

"I love you. I really wish you'd drop this," Weiss said.

"I love you too, sister," Winter said. "And we both know I can't."

Weiss handed the phone to Illia as the line disconnected.

"Happy?" Weiss asked.

"Not particularly," Illia said. "Believe it or not, Weiss, I've grown to care about you. I realize you have this whole hero complex thing going on right now, but I think you need to realize that your friends can make their own choices." She stood to leave, tucking her phone back into her pocket. "Oh, and I'll talk to Robyn. I doubt you need her making all of this harder."

"I can't risk word of this making its way back to whoever father has here," Weiss said. "I told Winter. I need everything to stay between us."

Illia folded her arms, giving a disapproving stare.

"If that's really what you want, then fine. Don't blame me, though," Illia said.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Chapter 29 will be out soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own RWBY**

**Trigger warning for abuse, and mentions of self harm**

* * *

The next several days dragged on at a hellish rate. Weiss watched everyone she had worked so hard to make things right with fall away once more. Coco had heard what happened, and ran up between classes to ask, but upon seeing Weiss no longer presenting as female, just turned away and hadn't spoken to her since. She had started to feel as though all she ever brought her "friends" was drama. Surely even if she could fix all of this, she'd be stuck as Warren, or end up even further gaining the reputation of lying about her identity. No one trusted her and she wished she could blame them. May seemed to have calmed down, usually looking at her with worry and pity over anything else. Her friends didn't all share this reaction, however. Joanna and Fiona seemed partial in the middle, trying to hold the group together. Robyn, as Weiss had guessed, was under the impression that Weiss had never been trans and had just been trying to manipulate people.

Weiss could never admit it to anyone, but she paid special attention to Robyn's words when she caught snippets of them, as they reminded her of her mistakes. It always put her down, but she couldn't stop herself. In a way, she saw it as facing justice for the ways she had treated people for years. For that reason, she couldn't even bring herself to be angry with her. From where Robyn stood, it was a perfectly reasonable conclusion to come to, especially after watching Weiss bully Neon for years.

Aside from her closest friends, the only people that didn't look at Weiss with a seemingly newfound disdain were Emerald and Mercury, not that Weiss had any clue as to why.

The only thing that kept Weiss feeling sane were the few minutes a day that she and Blake were either on the bus, or at the bus stop. It was the only time Weiss felt as though she could be honest, and the only time Weiss didn't feel surrounded by loathing. Several mornings, Blake simply held her, reassuring her that everything would eventually be alright.

For every great moment with Blake, however, there seemed to be a moment of torture throughout the day to counter. Between Henry, Melanie, Miltia, Robyn, and small interactions with students Weiss had hardly met, each day was exhausting.

* * *

"It's like everything I've been working on for months just went away," Weiss muttered, with her head in her hands. She shivered in the frigid air of January, the dark sky still looming overhead. Today was more bitter of a day than any other. If the date of the case had taken place just a week later, Weiss could have at least had today with her friends. She had never been able to spend a birthday with anyone other than her family, Henry, and the Malachite twins. She had been so excited to finally spend it surrounded by genuine affection, and it had all been torn away before her eyes. Blake's arm held her close, sharing warmth as the two of them sat atop of the rock bench at the bus stop. "Everyone hates me, I have to be Warren again, and when it all ends for the day I go home to father, who I can't fight back against now, and I'm stuck with all of his rules from earlier. I can feel things going back to how they were, Blake. He's piling more and more personal assignments on. I didn't get to sleep until one thirty last night, and at this rate, it's going to catch up to how it was in a week or two at most."

"I really wish I could get you out of there," Blake said, her voice worried and slightly bitter at Jacques. "You deserve better than him."

"I'm sorry about everything," Weiss said, shaking from both the cold and her own emotions. "You're the only thing keeping me going. If I didn't have these mornings with you, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm not going anywhere," Blake reassured her. "I'm so sorry that this all happened." Blake turned, holding her tighter. "I'll stick with you no matter what. I promise."

Weiss pleaded with herself for her ears to be mistaken as she heard the bus come around the corner. She took a deep breath, pulling away to grab her backpack.

"Thank you, Blake," Weiss said. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"I'm so sorry you couldn't have today with your friends, with your real family," Blake said. Weiss wiped her eyes, doing everything she could to breathe deeply and keep her emotions in check. Blake grasped her hand, holding on as if for dear life. "I love you, Weiss. I always will."

Weiss' mind spun. She had told Blake that she loved her back at the courthouse, but that was panicked and chaotic. It was desperate and rushed. This was calm, and intimate, and Weiss felt unsure of what to do. She took another deep breath, eyes shut to keep herself from crying.

"I love you, too, Blake," she said, unsteadily. "Please don't leave."

She held Blake's hand like a lifeline, as if Blake was keeping her from falling off of a mountainous cliff. Blake held on with just as much intensity, refusing to let Weiss slip away.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of them, and they both reluctantly stepped on. Weiss felt herself desperately wishing she was brave enough to run away from everything. As the they walked down the aisle of the bus, and took a seat, all Weiss could do was fantasize about Blake and herself living hundreds of miles away, outside of Jacques' reach. She saw an apartment, not quite as luxurious as the one Winter had lived in, but still comfortable. Perhaps in Seattle or Portland, with a bookshelf that took an entire wall for Blake's collection. She saw the two of them, watching romantic comedies, curled up on a couch together. She could almost feel the warmth of the living room, she could almost see the decorations.

She longed for this life, to the point of desperation. Resting on Blake's shoulder, ignoring the bumps in the road and the hum of the bus, Weiss did everything within her power to forget about her harsh reality, even if it was just for the few minutes that she could. Blake's hand still held hers protectively. The only people sitting nearby were Nora and Neon, the only people on the bus they trusted to keep this from making its way into school gossip.

Weiss could only stay within her fantasy for so long, unfortunately, before she heard the bus screech to a stop at the school. She held onto Blake's hand as long as possible as they walked towards the front of the bus, before she had to let go, and watch Blake grow away from her in the crowd to prevent the two of them from being seen by Jacques's spy, wherever they were.

* * *

The comforting warmth of Blake's hand was quickly replaced by the harsh atmosphere that followed her through the lunchroom. She took her usual spot alone, and for the second day in a row, was immediately confronted by Robyn. She actually thought to herself that Robyn reminded her of Blake, back before Blake knew that Weiss was... well, Weiss.

"I need to have a talk with you," Robyn said, taking a seat across from her.

"Again?" Weiss sighed.

"Well, you weren't exactly helpful yesterday," she said. "What are you going to do with the information you got from the people that trusted you? You lied to them. Why?"

"Robyn, I've got nothing to say to you," Weiss said. "You're free to want to know, but I don't have to tell you anything."

"Now that's where you're mistaken," she hissed. "You lied to so many people to find out intimate secrets of theirs. Neon, May, Yang, Velvet, and so many others. We both know you wouldn't just throw away your friendship with Henry and the Malachite twins on a whim. You had popularity, you were seen as one of the school's elite. The people you lied to deserve to know why you'd throw it away in trade for their trust."

"I didn't do it for their trust," Weiss snapped. "I can't talk about my reasoning. It's not something I can do. Not because I don't want to, but because I can't. Please, just back off."

"Why can't you?" she asked. "Because what I see is a boy who convinced the whole damn school he was some kind of hero to them, for a couple of months, just to take it all back. And I'd always care, but you got May tied up in this, so now it's really damn important to me to find out why. I don't understand how, but even now, you somehow have some people willing to trust you. Illia, of all people, trusts you, and I don't understand why."

"I can speak for myself," Illia said, sitting down by Robyn.

"Illia!" Weiss hissed. "I told you, I can't be around you!"

Weiss began to stand.

"I'm not done," Robyn snapped. "You stand up and walk away, and I get louder. So if you want this to be drama for the whole school to hear, you're going to sit back down."

Weiss felt herself become even more pale than she usually was. She knew that if this became schoolwide gossip, not only would it make its way back to her father, but it could further jeopardize her chances of salvaging the situation if she ever made it away from her father. She hesitantly sat back down, nervously.

"Relax, Weiss. I'm not stupid. A cafeteria's a big place. It's hard to get specific details. I doubt they're combing over you that relentlessly," Illia said. Weiss was unsure, not wanting to take the risk, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Why?" Robyn said. "Why do you trust him? Why are you still calling him that?"

"Look, you two can sort this out if you want," Weiss hissed. "But every second I spend here, now, is more of a risk for me, so what do you want from me?"

"I told you what I wanted," Robyn said. "You've never been trustworthy, and I don't trust you now. You had a reason to do all of that, so why?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Illia sighed. "Weiss, are you sure you'd rather just handle this? If you really want to be alone right now, I can tell Robyn everything she wants to know, and she'll back off."

"Not here," Weiss said, gesturing to the populated room around them.

"Fine, then Robyn drop it for now and we'll explain it all in a few minutes when the rest of the school opens. Got it?" Illia offered. "It's the only way you're finding out any of this."

Robyn sighed, crossing her arms.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Robyn asked.

"Not really," Illia said. "Weiss, library in ten minutes. We'll be there."

Weiss nodded, letting her forehead rest on her hand. The couple stood and walked off, leaving Weiss once again on her own.

* * *

Weiss made her way through the library, to the quiet corner that Illia usually took refuge in, and came to an unpleasant shock at the amount of people waiting. Illia and Robyn were there as predicted, but May, Coco, Velvet, and Mercury were also waiting at the table.

"What is this?" Weiss asked, irritably.

"Robyn can be a bit difficult," Illia sighed.

"Whatever you have to say, everyone here deserves to hear," Robyn said.

"I'm honestly fine either way," Mercury said. "I just wanted her to get off my back about this."

"Then you can go if you really feel that way," Coco snapped. "The rest of us deserve an explanation."

Weiss sat down anxiously.

"You're sure there's no surveillance?" she asked.

"Like I said," Illia said. "Basically a ghost zone."

"Okay," Weiss said. "Then I'll tell you all anything and everything you want to know, on one condition. It doesn't leave this table. More people know than I'd like, and I need to know that this won't lead to everything being in the open."

"You lost the chance to bargain here," Coco said.

"That's not fair," Velvet interrupted. "I'm sure there's a valid reason for wanting secrecy here. If you all want to know so badly, then you need to be willing to compromise. They don't have to tell us anything at all."

"They?" Robyn scoffed. "He's not exactly-"

"I don't know what's going on," Velvet interrupted once more. "So until I do know, I'm not going to misgender someone I consider a friend."

"You'd still call him a friend?" Robyn asked.

"Yes, I would," Velvet said, then turned to Weiss. "I promise, anything said here stays here."

Coco sighed.

"Alright," she said. "If Velvet agrees, so do I."

"I'm not exactly a gossip," Mercury said.

"You took a concussion for me," May said. "You deserve that much trust, at least. So I'll agree."

Everyone looked expectingly at Robyn.

"I can't promise that. Everything I do is for the marginalized communities in this school, and if they need to know anything you're keeping from them-"

"Robyn," Illia said. "You're worried about something that isn't relevant, and if you want her to have enough time to actually explain, you need to come to a decision."

Robyn looked around the group of people waiting for her to make a decision.

"Okay," she said. "I really hope I don't regret this."

"Alright, then what do you want to know?" Weiss asked, hoping she wasn't making a fatal mistake.

"Who are you?" Coco asked without hesitation. "I mean, honestly. I always accepted you as Weiss, and I legitimately believed that you were telling the truth."

"I am," Weiss said. "I wasn't lying when I came out of the closet as transgender."

"So were you wrong?" May asked. "You said you were detransitioning. Was that the truth?"

"No, it was a lie," Weiss said. "I mean, I guess in a technical sense, yes I'm detransitioning. But not by my own choice."

"That doesn't make any sense," Coco said. "Why would you destransition against your will?"

"Oh my god, it's like none of you know anything about her," Mercury rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, your father?"

Weiss nodded, wincing slightly.

"My father sued the school after I refused to go back to his house. He blackmailed me after the lawsuit to force me to come back. He has people at the school that are feeding information back to him. He's forcing me back into the closet. I never wanted any of it," Weiss said, fighting with all she had to keep her voice steady. She saw Coco's expression change from hostility to sympathy.

"Oh god," Coco said. She leaned in towards Weiss. "You're back with him?"

"Just like before," Weiss said. "And it's just as bad."

Before Coco had a chance to apologize, Robyn cut in.

"How could he blackmail you? What does he have on you?" Robyn asked.

"A really ruthless attorney. He bribed and blackmailed the jury and he has one of the best lawyers money can buy. The court case was a one sided slaughter. And I don't think he did it for the sake of actually suing the school. He was showing me what he could do out of spite if he felt like taking the effort. And once it was done, he made threats to bankrupt all of my closest friends, and even my sister, if I didn't do everything he wanted," Weiss said.

"Jesus," Mercury said. "I knew he was a scumbag, but I didn't know he'd take it that far."

"Blake?" Coco asked.

"Blake and her family, Ruby and Yang and theirs," Weiss said.

"And Winter," Illia added.

"How am I supposed to believe any of this?" Robyn asked. "Are you seriously expecting me to believe you still have everyone's best intentions at heart, and that you're the victim here?"

"Robyn!" May hissed. "You've seen how these rich families act, or do I have to remind you of how the Marigolds do things?"

Robyn took a moment to consider May's words, and during this time, Coco spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. You're a good friend and I should have had more faith in you than that," Coco said.

"No," Weiss said. "You shouldn't have. You had no reason to trust me and I don't hold that against you."

"I'd like to apologize, too," May said.

"So would I," Robyn said, and everyone turned in a stunned silence. "You mean it, right? You had no choice here, and if it was up to you, you'd never side with Jacques Schnee?"

Weiss pointed at her eye.

"Jacques Schnee gave me this during an argument because I told him I didn't want to work in his company," Weiss said. "I lived on the streets for a week, in the freezing temperatures, just to get away from him. Because of the shots he calls, I'm hardly able to sleep or eat because I'm too busy trying to do everything he wants. And he sees no problem with any of that. I would never decide to side with him, ever."

Robyn nodded.

"Then I'm sorry. I was so protective of May that I didn't think about the fact that the Schnees and Marigolds are practically identical," Robyn said. "And I'm sorry I misgendered you as well. I know you said to, but even so, I understand how much that hurts. I just wish you had let Illia tell me."

"Remember how I said that father has people relaying information back to him?" Weiss said. "Well, if I'm seen with any of my friends, if I'm seen with my girlfriend, or anyone that he doesn't want me talking to, then he's going to transfer me to a boarding school. A men's boarding school."

"Shit," Mercury said.

"If he even thinks about it," May growled.

"Look, fuck that," Mercury said. "That happens, get yourself out of there and find me and Emerald. We'll make sure you're alright."

"I can't just leave," Weiss said. "Remember, I try anything at all and he'll just use his legal power to hurt everyone I care about. And if he knows that I'm close to any of you, you could end up on his list, too."

"He can sue the Marigold family, I don't care," May laughed.

"He won't. He'll sue Robyn and her family," Weiss said. May's confident laugh turned to worry.

"Yeah, well, neither Em or I have anyone to really worry about but each other. I don't care what happens to my old man and I figure food out myself. If I needed him to take care of me, I would have starved out years ago. He can't directly sue a 17 year old to the same extent, and I'd love to see him ruin my old man's life."

"How did you know?" Weiss asked. "You didn't look at me different like everyone else did."

"It doesn't take a genius to have seen the difference in how happy you were when you were out of the closet as opposed to when you were in. Whatever was causing this, you obviously didn't choose it. And I've got some experience with pathetic fathers," Mercury said.

"And Ruby, Blake, and Yang, do they know all of this?" Velvet asked, worried.

"Yes. They were the first ones to find out. They are, after all, the ones he's currently threatening," Weiss said.

"Have you been able to talk to them?" May asked. "How did they find out?"

"Well, I've had to be more careful with it since, but I share a bus route with Blake that father has no ability to monitor. As for Ruby and Yang, they confronted me at the bus stop the first day it happened," Weiss said. "I haven't talked to either of them since. I only get to talk to Blake on the bus route. That's it."

"That's cruel," Coco said, her words seething with dull anger. "Does he just want you to be alone, always?"

"He doesn't want me talking to "disreputable people", which unfortunately includes all of my friends. If he had his way, he would have me back in good terms with Henry and the Malachite twins. I can't be willing to do that, though. I worked so hard to leave them behind."

"Did he make you hang out with them before?" May asked.

"Kind of. He required that I avoid people he considered a bad influence. He was a bit strict about it, I guess after what happened with Winter," Weiss said.

"What happened with Winter?" Mercury asked.

"I happened to Winter," Illia said. "I came out."

"Shit, so it goes back years," Mercury said.

"I chose them specifically, I guess because I could tell they were toxic and awful from a mile away and knew that would mask my gender identity," Weiss said. May looked in her eyes, sympathetically.

"So, how are you handling today?" Illia asked. Everyone except for Weiss gave Illia a confused look. Weiss took a few seconds to consider her words, during which Robyn spoke up.

"Was there something even worse today?" she asked.

"You could say that," Illia said. "Really shitty to have to spend your birthday away from all of your friends and your girlfriend."

"That would accurately describe it, yes," Weiss sighed.

"Shit, it's your birthday?" Mercury asked. "Scumbag couldn't even wait until that had gone by?"

"Why would he care?" Weiss scoffed, rubbing her forehead. "He actually thinks he's doing what's best for me."

"Bullshit," Coco said. "You'd have to be blind to think that this actually helps you."

"Yeah, well, not every parent shares that mindset," May spat.

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of the day. Weiss slowly stood, gathering herself.

"I'm sorry," Mercury said. "I wish you could spend today with Blake."

"So do I," Weiss said, taking a deep breath, then leaving the library quickly to make it to class.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was in the library during the 15 minute break between third and fourth period, studying for an upcoming history test, when Weiss urgently rushed over to her and took a seat.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry to bother you," Weiss said. Pyrrha gave her a skeptical look.

"It's fine... are you going by Warren right now?" Pyrrha asked, genuine concern in her tone.

"Yes," Weiss said, immediately wishing she could have just spent this time alone.

"I see... I don't like to assume based on gossip, so I'd like to hear it from you," Pyrrha said. "People are saying you're no longer associating with many of the people you recently called friends. Some have even gone as far as to say... all of the people you recently called friends."

Weiss sighed, worrying that the bridge between herself and Pyrrha had been burned.

"It's true," Weiss said. "I'm sorry, I don't want it to be. I'm not making that choice of my own volition."

"I'm not sure I understand," Pyrrha said. "Recently you've gone to incredible lengths to be considered an ally of those marginalized here."

"Yes, I have. And if I had the ability to choose, I'd still be going to those lengths," Weiss said.

"I guess I'm just not sure what's stopping you," Pyrrha said.

"As much as I wish I could explain, I can't," Weiss said. "And that's not why I'm here right now. I haven't been keeping up to date with student government, but recently I've had to reorganize my priorities, whether I want to or not, and it is now very important to me that I rejoin SGA."

Pyrrha cocked her head, confused and worried.

"You sounded very sure of your decision," she said. "Either way, right now Marrow holds the Vice President position, and Arthur is still the President. You could probably take up an entry position, perhaps representing one of our committees or clubs."

Weiss could practically hear her father's disapproval once he learned that she had given up her position in the student government. The retaliation that he may have in store seemed too much to bear.

"I understand that," Weiss said. "Is there any way I would be able to try to get my old position back?"

"Unfortunately not," Pyrrha said. "If, for whatever reason Marrow was to step down, you could enter your name in the running, however, if you no longer have the support of any students, it would be very unlikely that you could be reelected. You could, on the other hand, try for the position after Marrow's term ends, once the next school year starts. That may give you time to build a foundation for a campaign."

_Great, I might as well just tell father to sign me up for Chronos Academy_, Weiss thought to herself.

"Thank you," Weiss said, admitting defeat. "I understand."

"Warren," Pyrrha said, worried. "You knew that this would be the cost of surrendering your position. It's very unlike you to act without considering what that action will cause. Why would you step down if you weren't sure that you wanted that?"

"Because I was sure," Weiss sighed. "And I still am. What I want just can't really be my priority anymore."

"I still don't think I understand," Pyrrha said.

"I'm sorry," Weiss said, standing up. "Thank you for hearing me out. I understand that you offered everything you could."

Weiss turned and walked away, trying to find a quiet spot to come up with a plan.

"Warren," Pyrrha called, standing. "You'd called us friends. If that's no longer accurate I'd like to understand why."

Weiss simply kept walking, trying to drown out Pyrrha's words.

* * *

When Weiss got onto the bus, she saw Blake sitting towards the back and hurriedly joined her.

"Hey," Blake said, a nurturing embrace wrapping around Weiss. "Illia told me about this morning. Are you alright?"

"I'm really trying to be," Weiss said. "I've always tried to be strong and keep fighting, but it just feels like I'm stuck in a scenario with no solution."

"You're not fighting alone," Blake said. "I promise that much."

Weiss smiled, despite it feeling partially hollow and lifeless, and rested her head on Blake's shoulder.

"It really means the world to me that you haven't given up on me," Weiss said.

"I know things are really bad," Blake said. "We'll find a way. What's important is that we don't give up or stop. It's important that we just keep moving forward."

Weiss nodded, letting Blake hold her.

"I'll try," Weiss said. The bus pulled out of the school's parking lot, and Taylor High began to shrink away into the distance. "How do you handle it when things get stressful, Blake?"

"Honestly, I have a tendency to try to distance myself from the stress. It's not a great way of solving problems, but it's what I'm used to," Blake said.

"I wish that was an option," Weiss said. "It feels like I'm locked in a cage with my problems."

"I know you wanted some space," Neon said, leaning over from the seat next to them. "But I can tell that you're having a hard time, and I wanted to offer my help if I can."

"I don't think you can," Weiss said. "What do you do, to deal with stress?"

"I sing," Neon said. "It helps me get everything out."

"I exercise," Nora said. "Nothing helps me like getting some sets in at the gym."

"Those don't really seem applicable to me, either," Weiss said. "I don't really have anywhere to sing alone, and exercise isn't my thing."

"Well, I know Emerald draws," Neon said. "And Mercury listens to music at full volume."

"That sounds really painful," Blake said.

"Yeah," Neon said, lacking her usual cheery ring in her voice. "I'm pretty sure that's the point."

Blake winced, worry in her eyes.

"There's one other option," Nora said. "Relying on those that care about you. Your friends, Blake, we all love you and we want to see you happy."

"As much as I'd love to accept your help, I can't," Weiss said. "It's not my choice."

Blake furrowed her eyebrows, thinking.

"At the very least," Neon began, empathetic concern filling her eyes. "You need to stop detransitioning. Don't even try to tell me you're actually happy as Warren. It's so obvious that isn't who you are."

"Neon," Weiss sighed. "That's not an option."

"Can you honestly tell me you're happier now?" Neon asked. "Can you honestly tell me that presenting as male feels right to you?"

"No, okay, I can't!" Weiss said. "It doesn't matter, though. It isn't my decision to make. It should be. But it isn't."

"He can't choose this for you," Nora said. "The only thing he legally can do is stop you from medical changes."

"Well, not all of his power comes from the law," Weiss said. "He has more than that."

Nora and Neon looked to each other, confused.

"What does that mean?" Nora asked as the bus stopped at one of the many stops on the route.

"It means Warren's too scared to stand up to his father. Not surprising," Melanie said, standing up from the seat behind them.

"What happened to you not talking to them?" Miltia asked, smirking. "I guess you can't keep your word to anyone, can you?"

Blake glared up at them, standing.

"Move along, Miltia," Blake spat. "Or this will get ugly. Hate for you to break a nail."

Miltia scoffed, following her sister off the bus.

Weiss became pale as snow, burying her face in her hands.

"What?" Nora asked. "Is there something no one's saying?"

"Yeah," Blake said, pulling Weiss in for an embrace. "I'll make sure they don't breathe a word about this."

"If they do," Weiss said, shaking. "Then that's it. Then I'm out of Taylor High."

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"Her father's threatening to make her switch schools, unless she doesn't talk to any of her old friends anymore," Blake said. "If he finds out about any of this, he's moving her to a male boarding school."

Neon, for the first time in Weiss' life, actually looked angry.

"That's not going to happen," Nora said. "Weiss, none of us will let that happen."

"How would you stop it?" Weiss asked. Nora and Neon fell silent, lacking an answer to give. Blake held Weiss for the rest of the bus ride, and far too soon, their stop arrived.

Weiss rose from her seat, her hand almost painfully tightly grasped by Blake's. They began to move down the aisles, coming to the front of the bus, and down the steps. Weiss turned to Blake, as the bus drove away into the distance.

"Weiss, this is all going to be okay," Blake said, squeezing Weiss' hands. "None of us are going to abandon you to him. I promise."

Weiss wished she could have stopped them as they walked, getting closer and closer to the point where they'd have to part ways. She knew, however, that her father wouldn't make an exception to the time constraints he'd placed on her just because of what day it was. And as they came to that point, Weiss stopped, taking a few seconds to close her eyes and pretend things were different. She squeezed Blake's hand for dear life.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Blake," Weiss said, forcing herself to let go. She felt Blake's hand fall away, and Weiss gritted her teeth. She began walking, fighting back the tears.

"I love you, Weiss. I'll see you then," Blake said, before turning away. And by the time Weiss looked back, Blake was gone, around the corner.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 29. I'm working on chapter 30, and it'll be out soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Not gonna lie, I've been excited to write this chapter for a while. **

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

"Warren," Jacques said from his office as Weiss stepped down the hall, still getting accustomed to the warmer air. "Come take a seat."

Weiss gulped anxiously, mind swimming with worry. Had he heard? Had he simply made the decision on his own?

Jacques Schnee's office was decorated with various degrees he had accumulated, several academic awards, and a moderately sized bookshelf, full of books about business, economics, and automobile related information. He had a desk made of a chrome-silver metal, polished exquisitely. The floor was set with pale, shiny tiles. Weiss always couldn't help but think that it was lit rather poorly, with navy blue lights shining down. Jacques leaned back in his chair, a glass of scotch in his hand.

Weiss took a seat in one of the stainless steel chairs sat in front of his desk, setting her backpack down beside her.

"I've heard about a few... interesting developments. I was hoping that you could explain them. First, it has come to my attention that you resigned from the Student Government."

"Yes, that is true," Weiss said, racking her brains for some sort of clever way out of this.

"I understand that this was a result of your unfortunate rebellious nature, and as I said, I am extending a period of forgiveness. So, you have one week to get your position as Vice President back," he said. "Is that understood?"

_Wait... one week? Meaning... he's not moving me to Chronos, at least not yet,_ Weiss thought.

"I understand, father, it's just... I have been trying, and unless the current Vice President steps down, no one can be elected," Weiss said.

"Then, see to it that he steps down," Jacques said.

"Even if that was something that I could do," Weiss said. "I also would need significant student backing to get elected. Without my old friends, that'd be impossible."

"You didn't rely on them before," Jacques said, annoyed.

"Yes, well, I no longer have access to the means I had before. Circumstances at the school have changed since then," Weiss said. She felt as if a light had gone on over her head. "I can do it. I can find a way to get Marrow to step down, and I can make a shot at the position. All I need is the friends I made over the past few months, so that I can get elected once that spot is open. If I'm allowed to work with them, I can do it."

"I thought I made myself clear before. You're not to associate with those inferior to us," Jacques said.

"Could you have gotten to where you were if you didn't use every resource at your disposal?" Weiss asked, forcing herself to hide her disgust at her choice of words. "Don't you always say that without initiative and resourcefulness, then ambition might as well be daydreaming?"

Jacques raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his scotch.

"You would see them as a resource, and nothing more? You would understand that they are inferior to our family?" Jacques said.

"Obviously," Weiss said, putting on her most convincing ruse of coldheartedness, tapping into how she used to act. "I would think at this point I've learned not to rely on friends. They're a resource, nothing more."

"Then I'll make an exception to my rule. However, if you can't obtain that position within one week, then you'll still be moved out of Taylor High. Utilize your resources well, and perhaps you could be the President of the Schnee Automobile Company. CEO is still Whitley's position, after all. It's all a matter of how effectively you can operate. Now, the second subject I needed to speak with you about. Your personal assignments have been doing well, and as before, I will be increasing your workload. Is this understood?"

Weiss knew she couldn't complain, she had already seen what would happen, and she needed him happy in order to actually begin to see her friends.

"Yes, father. I understand," Weiss said.

"Good. One last thing on the note of your campaign. Just because I'm allowing you to associate with those below us doesn't mean I'm allowing degeneracy in my family. This nonsense of you being called Weiss, that's in the past, and it will stay this way. Is this understood, _Warren_?" Jacques asked, emphasizing her deadname.

"Yes, father," Weiss said.

"Good. It seems that your attitude has begun to improve. Hopefully we can begin to put this rebellious phase behind us. And it seems fitting that we set everything back on track on your seventeenth birthday," he said. "But this isn't a scenario in which we waste time. You still have a workload to get through. Get started," he barked. Weiss nodded, standing. She hurried to her room, happily taking a seat, and getting started on her assignments.

* * *

Weiss had been working for about two hours when she heard the doorbell ring. She turned slightly to hear the conversation through the walls. She could faintly hear her father opening the door.

"Yes?" he barked, irritably.

"I believe one of my employees works here," a familiar voice said.

"Ms. Xiao Long, is it?" Jacques sneered. "I'm familiar with you. But I believe you are mistaken. None of the residents of this house work for you."

"Actually, one does," Yang said. "I have her work picture, if that will jog your memory."

After a second passed, Jacques sighed.

"I see, my son must have picked up a job at your silly smoothie stand while he was in his rebellious phase," he said. "This will no longer be needed."

"Well, here's where it gets complicated. I never received an official resignation from said employee. This is listed as her place of residence, and I need to get a signature confirming that she is no longer wishing to work with us."

"I'm _his_ legal guardian," Jacques said. "So, I can sign."

"See, there's the problem," Yang said. "The only signature on paper we have from the start of employment paperwork is from _her_, and there's no listed legal guardian on the paperwork. That means that unless she is physically incapable of signing, she's the one that needs to sign. And we both know _she_ is here, so either you can let me have a moment to discuss her future of employment with her, or I can get my manager involved, which is a headache for everyone involved."

"Warren!" Jacques called, annoyed. Weiss stood and hurried out of the room, and down the hallway. "Did you get a part time job while you were away?"

"I did, actually," Weiss said.

"I see," he said. "Give me a moment."

He closed the door and pulled Weiss aside.

"You're to resign, that way this annoyance can end," he said.

"Maybe it would be best if I continued employment," Weiss said. "It'd give me a chance to climb to a management position, which would give me more experience, not to mention it would help to secure my position as Vice President, and soon President."

"How so?" he scoffed.

"It's in the mall, father. Most of our school loves that mall. This gives me more opportunities to interact with people, get on their good side, and form a platform to work form. It would be a massive resource, and it'd fund my campaign, too. I wouldn't need to borrow money from you in order to make progress, I could use the funds from that job," Weiss said.

"This would get in the way of your readings," he sighed.

"I'll find a way to make it work," Weiss said. "I only work 4 hour shifts, even on weekends. That gives me time to make up."

He glared down at her, stern and skeptical.

"I'll allow it for now, but if you begin to fall behind-" he said.

"Then I will resign," Weiss said. "You have nothing to worry about."

He opened the door again, and Weiss saw Yang standing there. She was in her Jamba uniform, still holding her cell phone with Weiss' work photo, and in her other hand, a clipboard with various papers.

"Weiss," Yang said.

"Warren, remember?" Weiss said.

"Right," Yang said, slowly. "Whatever. Are you looking to resign from Jamba?"

"No, actually," Weiss said. "I apologize for my leave of absence. I will be returning as soon as possible."

"Well, we kinda need you tonight, then," Yang said. "It's a huge sale day, so the mall's gonna be swamped."

Weiss looked to Jacques, awaiting permission.

"Just ensure that you don't fall behind on your other responsibilities," he said, and walked off, angrily.

"Alright, how soon?" Weiss asked.

"Now," Yang said. "I'll give you a moment to get ready, but we gotta get over there."

"I'll need my uniform and lanyard," Weiss said.

"They're in the car," Yang said. "I brought them, just in case."

Weiss stepped out, grabbing a coat from the coat rack.

"I'm already pretty much ready, so let's get going," she said.

The two of them hurried down to Yang's car, which was parked by the sidewalk. Weiss got in the shotgun seat. The moment the door closed, Weiss let out a breath of relief.

"I'm honestly surprised he allowed that," Yang said, starting the car. "I was just trying to get a moment with you to slip you this."

She handed Weiss her MP3 player.

"Well, I was able to negotiate with him. I'm allowed to hang out with all of you again at school, I just hate the price," Weiss said. "I convinced him I'm using you all so I can get my stupid spot as Vice President in the SGA back. And he allowed it. It's actually why he allowed me to keep this job, too. That means I have to find a way to get Marrow to practically give up his position, or I'm out of Taylor High."

"Well, we can help with that," Yang said. "God, I'm glad to have a moment to just talk."

Yang pulled over, a block or two away from Jacques' house.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" Weiss asked.

"What?" Yang asked, taking off her visor. "Oh, right. That. I have no clue what's going on with Jamba today, I'm off."

"Wait, so the sale-" Weiss began.

"That was me bullshitting. I just thought if it was possible, I might be able to get you away from him for the night," Yang said, pulling out her phone and quickly typing. "Look, Weiss... god, I'm never calling you Warren, I can't. Look, I know you've been through a lot. But I really miss you. You're my best friend. Please, just promise you won't leave like that again."

Weiss looked at her and saw Yang's eyes, almost desperate. She could see the hurt in her expression.

"If it had been my choice, I never would have," Weiss said. "I had to, to keep you safe. He made me chase after him. I hated doing that."

Yang unbuckled herself, and pulled Weiss into a hug.

"I really missed you, snow angel," Yang said. "And you better know, Qrow doesn't blame you for any of it. He's been worried, too."

Weiss let herself feel the comfort of Yang's hug, returning the embrace.

"I missed you, too," Weiss said.

Yang sat back down in her seat, checking her phone. She sent another quick text, then looked back over to Weiss.

"I haven't had a chance to talk with you, like for real, since before the hearing. Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"No," Weiss said. "I'm struggling to keep my head up. I know you all want to help, but I can't let you."

"And they call me stubborn. I understand what he's threatening, and we've all talked about it. Blake's parents, Tai, they're all willing to brace against anything your ass of a dad can throw at us! And I know damn well that Ruby and Blake will, too. And so will I. You're our family, Weiss. We don't trade away family for safety. If someone tried to do that to Ruby, we wouldn't let them. So why the hell would we allow that when it's you?" Yang asked.

"Because I'm the one that brought this down on you in the first place!" Weiss said. "It's my fault he even knows who you all are!"

"So?" Yang asked. "Even if that were true, it doesn't change the fact that you're family. And we protect our own. Even if this was your fault, then so what? We all fuck up sometimes. Shit happens. Who cares?"

Yang sent one more text, then buckled her seatbelt back in and started the car back up.

"I just don't want to hurt any of you," Weiss said.

"Noted, then," Yang said. "Your real family misses you, you know. And that hurts more."

Weiss sighed, frustrated.

"Then I don't know what to do," Weiss said. "I miss how things were, before that hearing."

"Me too," Yang said. "Look, we'll find out a way around this. I know we will."

"What makes you so sure?" Weiss asked.

"Well, let's just say this big sister's been talking to another big sister," Yang said. "We didn't stop trying to set up a defense. This time, we're just being smarter about it. Winter's also a part of it this time, and she thinks she has some pretty concrete leads."

"No," Weiss snapped. "You all need to just drop this! This isn't a fight you can win!"

"Remember when we all thought you were a hopeless case?" Yang asked. "I remember when Blake started to hang out with you and everyone else thought she'd gone crazy. But then I gave you a chance. I tried, Weiss. And what happened surprised me. There's a chance we could win here. And if we have a chance, I'm going to take it."

"What chance?" Weiss asked. "You'd need an amazing lawyer, a way to keep father from bribing and threatening the jury, and on top of that you'd need an amazing case!"

"I never said we had a definite chance," Yang said. "But we have a chance. I can't force you to come back to us, and if I can't do that, then I'll go ahead and do everything I can to force him to leave you the hell alone."

Weiss looked around.

"If we're not going to the mall, then where are we going?" she asked.

"Home," Yang said. "I wanted to let you go through your stuff, see if there's anything else you need. We'll keep anything you can't bring with safe."

"Your father, is he... angry?" Weiss asked.

"Nope," Yang said. "He's worried sick. But he was never angry."

They pulled into the driveway, and the car stopped. Yang stepped out, and Weiss cautiously followed. Yang held the door open for Weiss, who shyly and carefully stepped through.

Taiyang, Ruby, and Blake all waited for her in the living room, turning to see her at the noise of the door opening.

"Weiss!" Ruby cheered, flying off of the couch at the speed of light. Weiss found herself receiving a strong tackle of a hug and almost being knocked off of her feet.

"I still don't know how you managed to get her out of there for the night," Tai said. By the time Ruby backed off, giving Weiss room to breathe, Blake was right in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, Weiss," Blake said, taking her hands in her own.

"Thank you," Weiss said. "All of you."

"Weiss," Tai said, still sitting unlike the rest of the room's population. "I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

"Alright," Weiss said, taking a seat.

"I understand, from what Ruby and Yang have told me, that you're still with your father because he's threatening legal action against us. Is there anything else I should know about the situation?" Tai asked.

"Not really, just that it'll probably extend past me turning 18, unlike we'd thought before. As long as he's alive, he's probably going to use this to control what I do," Weiss said. "And for now, I have a way to be able to talk to them, but he'll only buy it as long as I'm in high school."

"Look, I've talked to Blake's parents. And Winter's been on the phone with us. That's everyone who was involved, right? Blake's family, my family, and your sister, right?" he asked.

"For now, yes," Weiss said.

"We've all agreed that it's worth it to keep you here, safe. At this point, we've all agreed you're part of the family," Taiyang said. "Winter especially wants you out of there. She told me what kinds of things happen behind those walls, but honestly, even without all of that, just the fact that you're being forced back into the closet is plenty of reason to get you away from that house. Please, just come back. All of your stuff is still here. All you need to do is just stay here tonight. Just stay with us again, and we'll protect you from him."

"I really appreciate your kindness, Taiyang," Weiss said. "It means the world to me. But I can't do that to you."

"This is what she's been like every time we've tried to tell her the same thing," Yang sighed. "Weiss, hop in the shower. Neon's on her way, and she says the hair gel has to go if she's gonna be able to do anything with your hair."

"Why is Neon on her way?" Weiss asked.

"Duh," Ruby said. "It's not just gonna be us at your party."

"Neon, Nora, Mercury, and Emerald have been invited so far. It's a bit short notice, so we couldn't have anything too crazy set up," Blake said. "I know you prefer it that way, though. Just a night of hanging out with your friends. And Neon's coming over first because you're not spending your birthday presenting as Warren."

"You forgot one," Yang said. "And she's here."

"Neon?" Weiss asked.

"No, I mean she forgot one other person we invited," Yang said.

A sharp knock rapped on the door, and Yang answered it. Standing in the doorway was the tall figure of Winter Schnee.

"Winter?" Weiss asked, dumbfounded.

"Hello, sister," she said with a loving smile, stepping in. She pulled Weiss into a brief hug, then stepped back.

"What were you doing in town? There's no way you could've gotten in from Atlas University in the time Yang had to tell people," Weiss said.

"I'm gathering legal resources," Winter said. "Getting a case together. An old friend who went off to law school gave me a few pointers on top of the knowledge I already had."

"Alright, shower," Yang said. "Neon was very specific. No gel. And is there anyone else you'd like invited?"

"Illia," Weiss said. "Robyn and May. And Coco and Velvet, if that's alright."

"This isn't the first party we've had here," Taiyang said. "Yang had a party about a year ago where sixty people came. That was a bit crazy, but this is fine."

"Hey, it was sixty nine," Yang said. "I was very specific about the amount of people I had over, and I'm proud of that."

"Ugh," Ruby and Winter groaned simultaneously.

"I would request that one more person could join us," Winter said. "Ciel is also in town, and I'd hate to have her spend all of this time alone."

"Of course," Weiss said. "She's welcome to join us."

"Thank you," Winter said.

"Alright, snow angel, time to hop in the shower," Yang said. "Neon's gonna be here any minute."

* * *

"Your hair has been getting so long!" Neon said, about halfway through styling it.

"I had to throw away the hair extensions," Weiss said, bitterly. "I'm sorry, Neon."

"I figured you had to. Don't worry about it, once you're ready I can help you out with them again if you want," Neon said.

"Thank you," Weiss said. "Hey, Neon?"

"Yeah?" Neon chirped.

"Do you know any ways to hide hair length?" Weiss asked. "I really don't want to get it cut. Father won't let me grow it out, though."

"Well, you've been doing decent with gel, but I wouldn't be the one to ask about that, I don't really know much about that. Mercury might, though. For a while he wasn't allowed to get his hair cut," Neon said. "Alright, that's just about done! And if you'd like I can help with makeup, too!"

"I may be a little rusty, so I'd appreciate that," Weiss said.

"I'd be happy to help, as well," Ciel said from the doorway.

"Sure!" Neon said. "You seem familiar."

"I'm Winter's best friend," Ciel said.

"Oh, right! You went to the same schools, just a few years ahead!" Neon said.

"If it's okay, I'd like to see some of your makeup techniques in action," Ciel said. "I'm skilled in general, but I'd like to be able to help friends of mine that are transgender to use techniques that best assist them."

"Well, that's what I'm best at!" Neon beamed. "Pull a seat over, I'll show you."

"This isn't surreal at all," Weiss said, sarcastically. "Both of the people that have done my makeup, now teaching each other."

* * *

When Weiss' makeup had finally been finished, Mercury, May, and Robyn had all arrived. According to Mercury, Emerald was on her way but not here just yet.

"It's really good to see you able to be yourself again," May said, opening a soda.

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"So, you finally getting the hell out of there?" Mercury asked. "Or was your old man a lot more supportive of the thought of a birthday party than he seems?"

"Neither, actually," Weiss said.

"Officially, Weiss is working a long shift at Jamba," Yang said. "We're totally swamped."

"Gotcha," Mercury said. "Well, if it gets you away for your birthday, I'm all for it."

"I'd like to thank all of you for being here for my sister when I couldn't," Winter said.

"Of course," Blake said. "It's not exactly a chore."

Blake placed her arm around Weiss' shoulders, pulling her closer. Weiss smiled, resting her head on Blake's shoulder. Before anyone else spoke up, however, more knocking sounded from the door. Ruby leapt to the door to answer it, and on the other side was Emerald, Illia, Nora, and Coco and Velvet.

"Where should we put it?" Coco asked, holding a large box.

"I'll show you the dining room table," Yang smiled. "Thanks for bringing that, guys."

"No problem," Velvet said. "My parents have been struggling to find work lately."

"Right, and speaking of," Yang said, handing several bills to Velvet.

"Your parents?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Bakers," Velvet clarified.

"Did you really think you were gonna have a birthday without a cake?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I just didn't expect it," Weiss said.

"Did your parties before just not have one?" Ruby asked, puzzled.

"Well, I haven't had a birthday party in years," Weiss said. "Not since I turned 12. And while they did have cake, it wasn't really edible. It was mostly fondant, there for aesthetic purposes."

"Why would you have a cake, if not to eat it?" Ruby asked, going from puzzled to straight up befuddled.

"Well, my birthdays were usually used as fundraisers or business moves," Weiss said.

"It's a Schnee thing," Winter sighed. "I didn't have a real birthday party until I moved off to college, and I still feel hungover from that."

"Wait, didn't you go to college years ago?" Mercury asked.

"Yes, but you didn't see how much she drank," Ciel said.

"I won seven drinking contests in a row," Winter said. "That came with consequences. But, yes, it is common for father to hijack his children's parties for his own gain. This is Weiss' first real birthday party."

"Shit, and I don't have a present," Mercury said.

"No one does," Yang said. "It was really short notice, so no one really had time. I'm sorry, Weiss."

"It's not about the presents," Weiss said. "Being able to spend today being myself, and with my friends, that's the best gift I could get."

"I actually did have a present," Blake said. "Although I had help from Neon. Neon happens to be friends with the owners of a small ice skating place, so she helped me rent out the place for the night at a discount. In an hour or two, we're all gonna head down, which means you get to break in those ice skates I got you for Nondescript Winter Holiday."

Weiss couldn't help but smile.

"Blake, that sounds wonderful," Weiss said. "I can't wait."

"Well, you're gonna have to," Yang said. "Now, the cake's gonna be dessert, but what do you want for dinner?"

"I'm relatively impartial to any specific option," Weiss said. "Whatever would be the least trouble."

"Weiss, I'm not exactly short on cash right now. I've been making bonus after bonus at work, and I'm damn well gonna get you a decent birthday dinner. Pizza's always a good go-to, but if there's something else in mind, I'd be happy to help. Consider if my gift to you," Yang said.

"I think part of the issue is that Weiss and I grew up in a house where food was always prepared very differently than most people are used to, and because of that, we're less familiar with reasonably attainable options," Winter said.

"Well, I've had pizza while I lived here," Weiss said.

"And I honestly wish you'd give yourself the gift of living here once more," Winter said. "If I could order you to, I would."

"I'd like pizza, if that's alright," Weiss said.

"Alrighty, pizza it is!" Yang said.

* * *

After taking several moments to let the food digest and settle, Weiss stood from the table, the beautiful blue and white cake now reduced to crumbs and scraps.

"Your parents really know how to make a cake," Mercury said, glancing over to Velvet.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Robyn said.

"I'll be sure to tell them you enjoyed it," Velvet smiled.

"Please do," Winter said.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Tai asked, sipping on a bottle of soda.

"I believe so," Weiss said. "I know I am."

"And here's your shoes," Yang said, handing Weiss the box Blake had given her a few weeks ago.

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"Alright, I'll drive Ruby and up to three other people," Tai said. "I'd assume you're taking Blake and Weiss?"

Yang nodded.

"I got room for one extra," Yang said.

"Em and I will probably need to take up one of your offers," Mercury said.

"I can ride with Winter and Ciel," Illia said.

Moments later, a practical convoy of teenagers drove down the road, with Yang's car in the lead. Blake and Weiss sat in the back, and Neon sat shotgun.

"Thank you, so much, Blake," Weiss said. "This means the world to me."

"Of course," Blake said.

"And Yang, you've also done so much. Thank you for tonight," Weiss said.

"I'm just glad we were able to. I honestly thought I was gonna spend tonight bored off my ass," Yang said.

"It's not too far out," Neon said. "Make a left, then-"

"I've been there," Yang chirped. "This is where Neo made a fool of me a little while back."

"Was Neo unavailable tonight?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, she was going to the movies with her dad tonight, but we've got a date in a few days," Yang said.

"That reminds me, we need to go on more dates," Blake said. "I got a part time job at Barnes & Noble, so I could pay for some."

"I'd love to, when I can," Weiss said. "I'll just need to tell father I'm working."

"I'm gonna need to drive, aren't I?" Yang asked.

"I'll cover the gas," Blake said.

"I'd appreciate that," Yang said. "We're just about there."

They each piled into the parking lot, and each vehicle went silent as everyone got out. After a few minutes of people renting ice skates, everyone headed out onto the ice.

Winter and Weiss both glided around with perfect grace. Ruby and Yang, on the other hand, were a lot less coordinated in ice skates. Everyone else fit somewhere in between. Predictably, Neon was practically a master. Blake was more accurately somewhere in the average, not gliding with ease, but she hadn't fallen on her face three times in the first minute, unlike Ruby.

"I got it, it's ok!" Ruby chirped, as Tai helped her back to her feet. "I'm getting better."

Blake chuckled, as she held Weiss' hand in her own.

"You're a lot better at this than I thought you'd be," Blake said.

"Mother used to take Winter, Whitley, and I skating," Weiss said. "I'll admit, it took a few seconds for memory to kick in, but it's like riding a bike."

"And you worry you're not feminine enough," Blake smiled. "You're easily the most graceful person I've met."

Weiss blushed deep, her heartbeat speeding up.

"Thank you," Weiss said. "You're not bad, yourself."

"I've been skating before," Blake said. "But we'll have to make this a regular thing. Every winter."

"Speaking of Winter," Weiss said. "What exactly has she been up to?"

"I haven't been around too much, honestly Yang might know more. Or, you could ask Winter herself," Blake said.

"I'm just hesitant. I get the feeling she would just try to make me move back in with Yang and Ruby," Weiss sighed.

"I know why you won't," Blake said. "I really wish you would, though. I hate what you go home to every day. I just want you to be free of him."

"As do I," Weiss sighed. "I really wish I could, Blake. I really wish I could just... not go back. I wish I could stay with them tonight, and the night after. And so on. It's tempting, but I can't."

They glided past Emerald and Mercury, who were only slightly better than Ruby and Yang when it came to skating. Across the floor, Neon and Winter were practically racing, in a competition of elegant skill.

"You could stay with me," Blake said, immediately blushing.

"Wait... you'd want to live with me?" Weiss asked.

"I mean... sooner or later, yeah," Blake said. "I always figured when we finished school we'd get like an apartment together or something."

"I'd love that," Weiss said. "Honestly, I'd love to move in with you, as well. But the same problem still exists. If I'm not living with him..."

"Is he really going to try to keep you there, when you turn 18?" Blake asked. "That's illegal."

"And he knows that. I just don't think he really cares," Weiss said. "He can skirt around laws whenever he pleases."

"How long is he going to keep you there, then? He would have you stay there your whole life?" Blake scoffed.

"Well, he would have me stay there all of his life," Weiss said. "Past that, there's not much he can do."

"Then we need to find another option," Blake said. "You're not living for decades as his prisoner."

"Blake," Weiss said.

"No," Blake said. "I'm putting my foot down. I love you, and I'm not going to allow this. He's not good for you in any way. I'll find a way to minimize what he can do, because I understand that's important to you. But I'm not going to abandon you to him. He's a monster, and I can't do that to you."

"Blake, do you think I'd honestly rather be within the walls of his house, than run to you? I want to escape, but it's pointless. He's the most powerful man in the city, probably the entire state. I can't overrule that, no one can," Weiss said.

"Screw that," Blake said. "No one owns you. He may be powerful, but he's outnumbered. You have so many people willing to help you, Weiss."

"Why?" Weiss muttered. "I don't understand why all of you are so willing to help."

"Because you deserve it," Blake said. "And you've shown you'd do the same for us. And I can't speak for everyone, but I'd follow you into hell. We're going to save you, Weiss. I won't take no for an answer."

Weiss felt like a whirlpool of emotion, looking into Blake's eyes. Blake, despite roughly matching Weiss' height, felt like a towering knight, protecting her. Once again, Weiss felt like she was the princess Blake had rescued from the tower.

They turned to face each other, beginning to slowly swirl around. Weiss took Blake's other hand, and gazed into her eyes.

"This feels right," Blake said.

"Yes," Weiss said, her lip quivering, despite her trying to stop it. "It does."

Weiss felt herself leaning in, and Blake leaned in to reciprocate. Weiss' eyes fluttered closed, and for a moment, she only felt her heart hammering in her chest. Time seemed to slow, turning each second into a minute, each minute into an hour. She held on to Blake's hands, desperately.

Then, she felt Blake's lips meet hers. Her stomach seemed to fill with butterflies, as Blake's right hand let go of Weiss' left, and move up to caress Weiss' cheek.

In that moment, time seemed to stop, the only things in the world that existed being the two of them. Weiss felt Blake's tongue gently tab against her lips, asking permission in a way. She allowed it, the kiss taking a turn further into intimacy.

Weiss raised her hand to mimic Blake's movements, holding Blake's cheek gently. Blake's other hand held Weiss' back, and Weiss' free hand awkwardly did its best to match. Weiss still felt like a clumsy fool, but in Blake's arms, it didn't bother her. She could easily tell that it didn't bother her.

She could feel Blake's heartbeat as they kissed, and was shocked to realize that Blake's heart was hammering just as fast as her own.

After what felt like years, they finally parted ways, opening their eyes once more. They still held each other, coming close to a stop on their feet.

Weiss gave a warm smile, knowing that she would remember this night forever. Blake had given her the best present anyone ever could have.

And the intimate, loving feeling that wreathed the two of them only lessened once they both came to the realization that everyone in the skating ring had been watching as Blake gave Weiss her first kiss. Even Winter and Neon had slowed to a comfortable speed to be able to see what had been happening.

There was a long few seconds of silence while they both blushed, before Neon cheered.

"That was so much better than it would've been at New Years!" she beamed.

"Hey everyone," Yang grinned. Weiss met her eyes, and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't," Weiss began, halfway between stern and pleading.

"How about a round of applause for these two lovebirds!" Yang called, grinning ear to ear. Weiss groaned as the room quickly filled with the sound of applause, even Emerald and Mercury joining in. Weiss turned back to Blake, who was also blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill her," Weiss sighed.

"Don't kill her too much," Blake said. "She did get this whole thing organized, after all."

"Only a little, then," Weiss said. "I love you, Blake. With all of my heart."

"That's good," Blake said. "Because I love you too. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"I'm proud of you," Winter said, gliding over to the two of them. "I'm so happy that you got to save your first kiss for when you were out of the closet, as yourself."

"Thank you, Winter," Weiss cordially nodded.

"And as for you, I'm glad my sister found someone that would treat her well," Winter said. "Just understand. Weiss doesn't have a father of any decency to be the scary father figure to warn you to treat her well. That's where I come in. I'm happy for the two of you, but if you hurt her, you'll be hearing from me."

"U-understood," Blake said, nervously.

"Winter," Weiss groaned. "I really like her, please don't scare her off."

"I'll try not to, then," Winter smiled. "Now, I believe I have a competition to win."

"Nuh-uh!" Neon called, mockingly, zipping past. "You snooze, you lose!"

"We'll see about that!" Winter called, scuttling after her.

Weiss turned back to Blake, smiling.

"I wish I could live with Yang and Ruby again, but I can't," she said. "But, no matter how dark things get, no one can take that kiss from us. Thank you, Blake."

"You don't have to thank me for kissing you," Blake said.

"I know I don't. I'm thanking you for tonight. It's been wonderful, and this will always be a memory I'm fond of. I love you, Blake," Weiss said, leaning her forehead against Blake's.

"I love you too, Weiss," Blake purred, holding her protectively.

* * *

**Aaand that was chapter 30! Thank you for reading, there's still more on the way!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Again, long break between chapters, and I apologize. Got a few chapters out tonight, they'll be along briefly. **

**I don't own RWBY**

**Trigger warning, this chapter deals with the usual themes of abuse, neglect, alcohol abuse, transphobia, and homophobia.**

* * *

"I'm glad I could have a few minutes with you," Winter said, steering her car as they drove back to Jacques Schnee's manor. Weiss sighed, a mirror in one hand and makeup removal wipes in the other. She had already changed back into her old clothes.

"As am I," Weiss said. "I wish it was under better, longer circumstances."

"Despite your opposition to the idea, I haven't ceased building a case," Winter said.

"You're not going to drop it, are you?" Weiss asked, irritably.

"Would you, if it was myself?" Winter asked. Weiss looked down shamefully.

"Well, in a way, I did. Maybe I could have stopped him from disowning you," Weiss said.

"That's different," Winter interrupted.

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"Because he did me a favor when he did so," Winter said. "And I wish he would disown you."

"Yeah," Weiss sighed. "I'd like that, too."

"Well, maybe we can get him to," Winter said. "I have a good case. If we cause enough trouble, I'm hoping he'll back off. Consider you not worth the effort, like he did with myself."

Weiss' brow furrowed, a queasy darkness stirring in her.

"I'd give up all of the money, just to have the problems a normal kid does," Weiss said. "Imagine what it's like, having parents you don't want to run from."

"As I'm sure you're aware, there's plenty of kids also like us, but they didn't get the money either," Winter said. "Regardless, he let me go because he had you. If everything aligns properly, he'll let you go because he has Whitley. He already made him his heir."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Weiss asked. "I mean, even if it did work, we'd be leaving Whitley with no one to protect him. I already did that, and now the thought of doing it again..."

"I thought you resented him," Winter said.

"It's complicated. He's confusing. Sometimes, I wonder what his intentions are. He's gone out of his way to help me in the past, put himself on the line... but he's also used me for his own gain," Weiss said. "He's... a child, just like I was. I honestly think maybe he wants to get away, too. You know what that fear's like."

"I do. And if he needs our help, we'll provide it. But right now, you're my priority. I won't let you stay in Jacques' claws, sinking in dysphoria. Warren was never a person, he was a husk, a shell. Weiss, on the other hand, I've seen you smile, I've seen you happy. Father wants to force you back into that shell, and I'll never stand for that. You're my sister and you always have been," Winter said.

"I hate to be negative again," Weiss said. "But your plan seems to really hinge on him being willing to back off."

"It isn't," she said. "That'd just be ideal. But I'm not relying on it. I have a lawyer, and he's been helping me form a case."

"Do you really think your lawyer can beat Cordovin in court?" Weiss asked.

"I think he can, as a matter of fact. It's not a guarantee, but if anyone can, he can," Winter said.

"And what's your plan on getting around him blackmailing the jury?" Weiss said.

"I'm... still working on that," Winter said. "To be honest, that's my last major obstacle. If that is taken care of, then I'm confident that we have a real chance at getting you away from him."

"But it's not just an obstacle, Winter. He basically owns the court. How are we supposed to outthink that?" Weiss asked.

"Like I said, it's not a completed plan. I do have a few ideas, but I've yet to be able to put any into motion," Winter said. They began to approach the house. "I hate taking you back here."

Weiss finished removing her makeup and sighed, double checking to make sure she had her MP3 on her.

"Thank you for caring, Winter," Weiss said. "And thank you for contributing to tonight."

"There's one more thing for you to know," Winter said. "I've been setting up a deal at Atlas Academy. They're willing to allow me to continue my courses online, rather than in person."

"Wait, where are you going with this?" Weiss asked.

"Back to Boise," Winter said. "Ciel and I are looking for apartments. When, not if, when we get you out of here, you'd have a place to stay, with your own room. I know you felt hesitant about living with your friends, so this offer is meant to help with that. You'd be paying your third of rent, nothing would just be handed to you. Independent, and away from Jacques."

Weiss' eyes went wide.

"That sounds amazing, Winter," Weiss said. "If... if that was possible, I'd love to."

"Well, it will be. I'm confident in that. I wish we could to that now, but as we can't, just hang in there. As soon as I can, I'll have you out of there and into somewhere far better."

Weiss fidgeted, trying to delay getting out of the car as much as possible.

"I don't want to go back, after tonight. I want to stay free like this," Weiss said. "Yang, Blake, they've talked about us all running off. Mainly Blake. She talked to me about running away from Jacques, across the country. New York, maybe. Or maybe south, Los Angeles, maybe. Far away from him, and keeping a low profile. It's so hard to fight her on it. I want to run, there's very few things I'd ever want more."

"It's an option," Winter said. "A very real one. And if you wanted to go with that option, you'd have my support. I could help you get away. I could provide transportation, I'd be able to help pay for-"

"No," Weiss said. "Like I said, there's very few things I want more. But those things include the well being of Yang, Ruby, and Blake's families. They'd either have to go on the run, too, or be bankrupted by father and be just as endangered. That's not an option."

"But they'd all do it," Winter said. "If you don't want to, then my offer still remains. But if you wanted to run, you could do it now. You'd never have to see him, ever again. I wish I could get you that, while also getting you a legal way out, but I can't. If you want to run, Weiss, I could drive you back to your girlfriend. To your friends. They're your real family, not Jacques."

"Please, stop tempting me," Weiss snapped. "I want to run, okay! I'm scared. I'm terrified. Jacques has hurt me in so many ways, and every day that I'm still with him, he'll continue to hurt me. But I can't just let someone else take the brunt of his abuse!"

"Weiss..." Winter said, a somber, worried look in her eyes.

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to be Warren," Weiss said.

"Then don't," Winter said. "All of us have agreed, we would all be willing to take this step."

"I'm not!" Weiss said, her voice rising. "I won't use you as a shield."

"But we could make everything okay," Winter said. "Like I said, I know an amazing lawyer! He could represent their families, and prevent him from hurting them."

"And what if we lose?" Weiss said. "I can't risk that. I won't gamble with their lives and safety. This is my fight, and my fight, alone."

Winter looked down at her sister, desperate.

"We're family, Weiss," Winter said. "Family protects each other."

"Yeah, we do," Weiss said. "And I won't stop now."

"It's not up to you to protect all of us," Winter said. Weiss unbuckled her seat belt.

"I appreciate all of your generosity, Winter," Weiss said. "But I'll handle this on my own. And if I win, I hope we can still get that apartment. But I will never let someone else fight this battle for me."

"You're infuriatingly stubborn," Winter sighed. "And the bravest woman I've ever seen. I just want to see you okay."

"I want that, too," Weiss said. "But I won't walk on others to get there. I love you, Winter."

"I love you too," Winter said, hugging her sister. "Happy birthday."

* * *

Weiss tiptoed in, Jacques luckily being away from the house as she closed the door behind her. She began to scurry to her room, but stopping to let her startled skeleton leap from her body as she heard a voice from behind her.

"That was Winter," Whitley chimed. Weiss turned around, fighting to regain composure.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked, taking a deep breath.

"Come now, don't play dumb," Whitley said. "I know what I saw. Unless your coworkers at Jamba Juice are tall women with ivory hair and ice blue eyes. Relax, I'm not planning on telling father."

"Right. As long as I do your chores for you," Weiss sighed.

"That was unfair of me," Whitley said. "But speaking of unfair, can you blame me for being cold? You and Winter have always been close. Especially since you came out to her."

"Incorrectly," Weiss said. "I was wrong."

"Right," Whitley said. "What was I thinking? You being Warren is completely believable."

"What are you-"

"You're not cisgender, and you've never been, so why hide again? You were so proud of being Weiss before," he said.

"You seem remarkably informed on terminology," Weiss said.

"Well, my sister's trans," he said. "What kind of brother would I be if I made no effort to understand?"

"So, that's it, then," Weiss said. "You're trying to be supportive? Because you seem to switch back and forth between supportive and conniving on a daily basis."

"Well, not all of us have Winter to support us, do we?" he snapped. "Not all of us have people outside to talk to. Father teaches me most of what I know, so if you have any suggestion on how to rise above that, share it!"

Weiss saw Whitley for what she felt like was the first time. He lacked his usual calm, charismatic demeanor. Bitterness and pain seemed to resonate through him, and as he glared up at Weiss, she recognized the pain. It was the same as her own, when she glared up at her father, or at Henry, or the Malachite twins.

"Do you think everything was easy while you were gone? That time stopped? You were gone over a month, and during that time, father had no children to vent his frustration at, but me! Did that ever concern you? Did that ever cross your mind?" Whitley snapped. "And despite all of that, I've done what I can to support you."

"Whitley-" Weiss said, shocked.

"If suspicion and judgment is all you have for me, then fine," Whitley said. "I just want someone to look up to like you do with Winter. I'll keep looking, because no one here qualifies."

"Whitley, wait," Weiss said.

"Good night. And happy birthday, Weiss," he said, before storming to his room. Weiss stood in the hallway, watching him leave, in stunned silence. She took a breath, and walked over to his door. She was about to knock, when she heard something that surprised her even more.

Whitley was crying on the other side.

"Whitley," Weiss said, gently knocking. "Can I please come in?"

Weiss waited for his approval. After several seconds, the door opened. Whitley turned back away and sat in his gaming chair. She stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Whitley. I've been scared. Father is manipulative, and every part of this house puts me on edge. But that's no excuse to push you away. You do deserve friends, you deserve a real family, not the one you have here."

"Winter's part of the LGBT community, too, isn't she?" Whitley asked.

"It's not really my place to say," Weiss said.

"It's been a rumor at school," he said. "But it makes sense. You don't have to say anything. I realize that's not up to you to tell me. But it'd explain a lot. Illia, for one. Plus, you looked up to her far more after she knew who you really were. That only happens when there's common ground."

"Whitley, you don't have to share that kind of common ground with me for me to be a good sibling. I realize I've ignored you, and I'm going to fix it," Weiss said.

"I wish we didn't share any common ground," he said. Weiss was taken aback, and slightly hurt, before she fully processed his words.

"Wait... what do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"I mean, I could be like father. Cruel, and manipulative, without feeling any regrets. It'd be a better, easier life. I never wanted this."

"Never wanted what?" Weiss asked, confused.

"I never wanted to be part of the community!" Whitley snapped. "I've seen how people treat people like me. And at the same time, I feel guilty, because you have it worse!"

Weiss cocked her head, still puzzled.

"I thought you were gay, remember?" he asked. "I hoped you were. I hoped, maybe I'd have someone in this family like me. But you weren't. You were trans, and I just didn't understand. I didn't know how to handle it, even if it was what I hoped, because I'm still stuck here, either way."

"Whitley..." Weiss said, guilt tunneling through her heart and pulling it down. "I'm so sorry. If I'd known-"

"What? If you'd known I'm gay then what? You would have worked harder to protect me from father? Is that what determines if I should be his punching bag?" Whitley snapped.

"If I'd known, I'd help you find resources," Weiss said. "There are supportive people out there."

"Don't you understand?" Whitley asked, slamming his hands on the arms of his chair. "I wanted your support! All I wanted was for you and Winter to care about me as much as you care about each other! But you ignored me, then you ran! You went off, and you were actually free! And I was left here, with mother and father, and no one else. I've been scared. What do you think father would do if he knew that none of his children were cishet?"

"I'm sorry," Weiss said. "No excuses, no guilt trips. I'm sorry, Whitley."

Weiss scooted closer to her brother, who was squeezing his eyes shut, head resting in his hands.

"Whitley," Weiss said. "It's okay to cry. You're not alone. I won't leave you to face him alone ever again."

"What does it take?" he asked. "I've been everything he wanted, and it's never enough. My grades are flawless, I'm the student president at my school, I've passed every exam with honors since third grade, and he's never once actually told me he was proud. He's always seemed just... neutral, at best. I told him I had broken records for best end of course tests in my elementary school's history, and he told me I should be setting district records! I got elected president, and my campaign was sloppy! When is it enough for him?"

"You can't please him, Whitley," Weiss said. "In his mind, we're just tools. You don't congratulate a tool for doing its job. That's all we are to him. He doesn't see us as people and he never will."

"I tried to stand up to him," Whitley said. "When you left, he said... really awful things. I told him you hadn't done anything wrong..."

"What did he do?" Weiss asked, concerned.

"See for yourself. I wasn't going to leave it undocumented," he said. He pulled out his phone, pulling up his gallery. He showed Weiss a selfie he had taken, with a black eye. "I was smart, too. I have a backup account he doesn't know about, that has copies, in case he takes my phone. I learned, after what he did to you."

Weiss felt her blood boil, looking at the picture.

"Whitley, we need to send that picture to Winter," Weiss said. "I never got photographic evidence, but if I had, maybe it could have made a difference in court."

"You're still fighting him, aren't you?" Whitley asked. "Why did you come back?"

"He threatened my friends," Weiss said. "And until today, I wished I could have stayed away. But I'm glad I came back now. I'm going to get away from him again, and you're coming with."

"What makes you think we can beat him?" he asked. Weiss thought for a moment, trying to find a way to word her thoughts.

"I understand now, Winter's confidence," Weiss said.

"What?" he asked.

"We're going to win this, Whitley. I won't let him win. That's a price I won't pay."

* * *

Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, bracing herself for another day of school. Jacques was presumably working in his office, and Whitley was getting in the bathroom for his turn at the shower. They weren't the only people in the house, however, and Weiss was reminded of this fact as she stepped into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before walking to the bus stop.

"I didn't think you'd be back," Willow said.

Weiss turned, seeing her mother, leaning against the wall.

"You seem... different," Weiss said. "Are you sober?"

"It happens every now and then," Willow sighed. "Why would you come back? You know he'll never accept you."

"Well, I didn't really have a choice," Weiss said.

"Weiss, was it?" Willow asked. "I'm sorry if I got it wrong, I don't really remember our last conversation too well."

"Yeah, it's Weiss," she sighed. "That's what I used to go by, anyways."

"Used to?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow. "And if it was your choice, would you still?"

"Whose choice would it be?" Weiss scoffed, feigning ignorance.

"We both know the truth. Jacques may be unable to see through your poker face, but I can," Willow said.

"Sure," Weiss said. "Just do me a favor. Keep your theories to yourself."

"You need to leave," Willow said. "And this time, stay away."

"It's not my choice anymore," Weiss said.

"You let him manipulate you, didn't you?" Willow asked. "Stop. While you can. Before everyone he's threatening is gone for good."

"He did this to you, too, didn't he?" Weiss asked.

"Among other things," Willow said. "Family, friends. He called them distractions from the family we were raising. And now, I'm here. Get out, while you can. Nothing he can threaten you with is worse than what he'll turn you into if you stay."

"I can't just leave," Weiss said. "And quite frankly, if you were ever around, you'd understand that. Actually, maybe if you were ever around, we could be safe here."

"I knew, you know. I first knew, back when you were five years old," she said.

"The dress, right?" Weiss asked. "I guess I've known since then, too."

"If you stay, if you play his games, you'll live as Warren until you die," she said. "By the time he's gone, Weiss will be so far buried, she'll be a memory."

Weiss felt queasy at the concept.

"Like I said," Willow said. "Leave. And get Whitley out with you. For your own good."

Weiss felt ready to scream in frustration. She understood that Willow never wanted this to happen, that she was just as much a victim as the rest of their family, but that didn't ease the pain of Jacques' abuse in the past.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Weiss asked. "You've never been here. Winter, Whitley, me, you've just watched as he tore each of us apart."

Weiss glared, bitterly, as Willow sighed, staring back almost devoid of emotion.

"Does it help you feel better, to vent like that?" Willow asked. Weiss sighed, turning away.

"I've got to get to school," Weiss snapped, and walked to the door, putting on her coat and backpack.

Thoughts of everything that had resulted from the past 24 hours swirled in her mind. Her friends had learned the truth, she had convinced her father to back off, she had finally had her first kiss with Blake, Whitley came out to her, and now this. It felt like an absurd amount of information to take in all at once. It was like she was moving at a hundred miles an hour, and she had no way to slow down to process even a second of it.

* * *

"Weiss?" Blake asked, snapping Weiss out of her thoughts as she walked up to the bus stop. "You alright?"

"Yes. Well, not really. Things at home are as chaotic as they've ever been," she said.

"Well," Blake grinned, sitting by her. "I'm always here to help my girlfriend. I can be an ear for you to vent to, a shoulder to cry on, or lips to kiss, depending on what you need."

"Honestly, I think I need all of those options," Weiss said. "If that's no trouble."

"Of course not," Blake said, taking Weiss' hand. "Talk to me."

"My mother spoke to me this morning. She was actually sober... and she just kept telling me to leave. Obviously if I could, I already would have, but no one seems to understand that! Everyone thinks I can just... go. Winter tried to get me to run away last night, too. And you, Yang, Ruby, everyone acts like it's so easy."

"Because, to us, it is. We would all be willing to protect you, even if it came with consequences," Blake said. "We love you, Weiss."

"But that's the problem. I appreciate it, I do, but I used to be such a selfish person. I walked on you, I walked on Yang and Ruby, and just about everyone else that wasn't like my father. A few months ago, I finally stopped that. If I prioritize myself here, I do all of that all over again. I'd be betraying you and your family-"

"Weiss," Blake said. "For the last time, we've all made our choices. We can take it. We would all rather you do what's best for yourself. I promise you, everyone that could possibly get hurt by that decision is prepared to do what it takes to get you out of there."

"Whitley isn't," Weiss said.

"Your brother?" Blake asked. "Who cares about Whitley? Didn't he blackmail you?"

"Yes, he did. He's been through a lot, too. When I ran away before, he stood up to father in my defense, and got the same treatment I did so many times in the past. He's been harsh, but he's a victim of my father just as much as Winter and I. If I ran away, I'd be abandoning him."

"I never thought you'd be so ready to help him, it never seemed like he cared about you," Blake said.

"I think he was scared to show it. He came to me last night with something person, something I can't share. I can't leave him behind, knowing what I know. Father will destroy him, I know he will," Weiss said.

"And are you completely sure this isn't some kind of trick?" Blake asked.

"Trust me," Weiss said. "I know what I saw. It was genuine."

"Alright. Then, we'll find a way to help him, too," Blake said.

"I just don't know what to do. Winter feels so confident we'll make it through, but I don't know how to share any of her faith. It seems hopeless. How am I supposed to beat him?" Weiss asked.

"With help," Blake said. "I'd never leave your side. And I'm far from the only one, but even if I was, I'd back you up."

"You could easily leave all of this drama behind," Weiss said. "You could have anyone, there's so many people at our school that are much less drama and stress."

"Okay, even if that was true, there's just one problem," Blake said. "Unless I missed something, none of them also happen to be you."

"I really mean that much to you?" Weiss asked. "That just doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it doesn't to you," Blake said. "I don't think you'd ever be able to fully appreciate your own value. I always will, though. I love you, and I will always be here for you."

Blake embraced Weiss, pulling her close, protectively.

"I love you, so much," Weiss said. "The thought of doing any of this without you, it's debilitating."

Weiss' lips met Blake's, in a moment of pure emotion. Blake's arms didn't move from Weiss' back, holding onto her protectively, as if any moment something would try to pluck Weiss away.

It was only once they heard the bus come around the corner that they parted, reluctantly.

"Someday soon, this will all be in the past, and our future will be ours," Blake promised. "You have my word, Weiss."

"I wish I could see it," Weiss said, as the bus came to a stop and they got on.

"Still flirting with people you say you won't talk to," Melanie scoffed.

"It'd be a shame if someone let that slip," Miltia said, and Weiss sighed, looking back to see them in the seat behind them. "You are trying to keep this secret, right? It's obvious."

"Talk about it all you want," Weiss said. "I couldn't care less."

"Besides, why do you two even care?" Blake said. "I thought you all had better things to do."

The twins went quiet with a 'hmph!' as Neon excitedly turned to face Blake and Weiss.

"So, how have the lovebirds been?" she chirped, eagerly.

"It's only been a few hours since you last saw us," Blake said, confused.

"Yeah, but what's happened in that time?" Neon asked.

"Not much," Weiss said.

"Aww," Neon said. "How am I supposed to live vicariously through you two? It's not like I've had much going on in the relationship zone lately."

"I'll tell you what, as soon as the proposal happens, you'll know," Blake joked. Weiss blushed, becoming suddenly aware that that was waiting if all went well.

"I'm sorry, proposal?" Weiss asked.

"I mean, eventually," Blake said. "I'm not super wedding crazy, but my parents are."

"Right," Weiss said. "I guess I just never thought that far ahead."

"Is that... not what you wanted?" Blake asked, worried.

"No! I mean, yes, that is something I want, but, I never thought about getting married, as a whole," Weiss said.

"Relax, Weiss," Blake said. "It's going to be years before we're there. I don't want this to go too fast."

"Nevermind, this is great," Neon said. Blake gave her an irritated glance, before turning back to Weiss.

"I guess my life has just been so chaotic lately, the thought of something so... stable, and normal... sounds almost alien to me," Weiss said. "It's hard to picture a life where I'm not constantly worried about my father."

"Well, here soon, you won't need to picture it, because you'll be living that," Blake said. "You have a future beyond the chaos of the present, even if it's a bit foggy sometimes."

"That's actually a really comforting thought," Weiss said. "What does it look like, to you? The future?"

"Well, as great as it would be to be super financially stable, I know we'll have to work our way there," Blake said. "So as far as the sooner side of the future goes, I'd say it looks like an apartment, a decent car, and me working as a librarian, writing in my spare time, while you and Coco get your business off the ground. It looks like a king sized bed, with bookshelves everywhere, and a display case for Myrtenaster. It looks like long nights on weekends spent binging tv, cuddled up on the couch, and probably some board game nights with Ruby and Yang."

"That sounds perfect," Weiss said. "I don't need wealth, I don't want a mansion with our names on it. That was my father's dream. I don't mind that we'll be in a tricky financial spot, I've come to terms with that. I'd love to live there with you."

"Then I'll make sure it happens," Blake said. "Your father could never take that away from us."

The bus began to pull into the school, and Weiss stood to get off of it.

"Alright, well, the present is our current issue. I don't have long to get back my spot in student council. And I honestly have no clue how."

"Then, let's get started on that," Blake said. "Let's go talk to Marrow, now."

* * *

**There's chapter 31, I'm gonna edit chapter 32 then that one will be out, too! Stay tuned!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own RWBY**

**Trigger Warning for the usual themes**

* * *

Marrow was eating breakfast with Pyrrha, Penny, and Oscar.

"I think you'd be the perfect leader of an anti-bullying committee," Oscar said.

"If anyone could stop bullying here, I know you could," Pyrrha agreed.

"Thank you," Penny said. "I want to make the school better for everyone."

"Marrow," Weiss said. "Can I speak with you, for a few minutes?"

"Sure," he sighed, scooting over to the next table over. "Just make sure it's quick, student council business to get back to."

"That's actually what I'm here to discuss," Weiss said. "I'm sure you remember, I used to hold the same position as you."

"Yes, you used to be the Vice President," he said. "And you resigned, I got elected in your place."

"Obviously," Weiss said.

"I know you take your position very seriously," Blake said. "You have since getting elected."

"Where are you going with this?" he asked.

"I know this is a lot to ask," Weiss said. "But it's really important that I get back into student council."

"There's plenty of openings," he said.

"I'm aware, but there's one spot specifically I'm supposed to get into," Weiss said.

"I see," he said. "Well, next election, I have no doubt you could get your old spot back. Next year, you have the qualifications to run for president, if I recall. Not a bad position to be in."

"Yes, I'm aware," Weiss sighed. "Marrow, I really need my old spot back, sooner than that."

"I'm sorry, Warren, but you had this position and surrendered it. You knew when you stepped down, it'd be impossible for you to get it back this semester."

"I'm aware of how it works, yes," Weiss said. She leaned in. "Look, I don't want this for myself, my father wants this, and if I can't give him what he wants, he's transferring me to another school."

"Please, Marrow," Blake said.

"If you step down, I'll use my position to grant you whatever it is you need this spot for. If it's popularity, I can give you that," Weiss said. "If it's special privileges, I'll let you keep those."

"Warren, I fought hard to hold this spot because I take it seriously. And no offense, but things have been better since I had the spot. I've approved six different anti-bullying projects, three recycling projects, and even got a few rules added to the school's student policy that clearly define homophobia and transphobia, so that the school is more friendly and safe to the LGBT community. None of that happened when you held the spot. When you held the spot, it's actually on record that LGBT protection rules like that were fought for, and shut down, by you."

"I'm not like that anymore," Weiss said. "I'll admit, I'm not proud of who I was back then. But I've changed."

"And from what I've seen, you've recently changed back. Many of us seriously doubt you ever really actually cared about those victimized by your actions. I'd love to have a world where everyone can be happy, but I can't just hand you your spot back."

"Marrow, please," Weiss said. "I need you to believe me, I have nothing but loathing for the person that I used to be. I will do everything I can to support all of those initiatives, I would love to see anti-bullying projects lift off the ground, and environmentalism is something we need at this school."

"Look, even if I did want you to have this spot back, which I don't, but even if I fully supported the idea, it would take me stepping down, and then you winning it back to get it back. That's not a guarantee, that's a gamble. And with Henry Marigold gunning for the position, I can't risk that," Marrow sighed.

"You could campaign for her," Blake said. Weiss looked to Blake, wide eyed. "Him," Blake said, quickly. "Sorry."

Blake looked nauseous, as if she had just eaten rotting food.

"Okay, that might improve your chances, but there's one thing you're forgetting. If I keep my position, that ensures that he doesn't get the spot," Marrow said. "If I step down, then campaign for you, that means I have to put in a lot of effort that could be spent on better things, just to still ensure that Henry can't get elected. You haven't given me a single reason to trust you, or a single reason to give you the spot. And I worked too hard for this position to just throw it away."

"Marrow..." Weiss began. "Okay, you want a reason to trust me? I'll trust you." She leaned in again. "I don't want the spot. I hated being in student council. Father will transfer me to an all boys school, a boarding school, if I don't have my spot back in a week's time. You need to understand what he's like. He's abusive, and awful, and this is the only thing that will appease him. I'm still Weiss, I'm only saying I'm Warren because I'm terrified of what he'll do if he knows I'm not who he wants. I hate begging, but here I am, because if I don't, I'll be a trans woman stuck in a male only space. I don't know how else to stop him from moving me, and I want to do this peacefully."

Marrow sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Honestly, that doesn't surprise me. I've seen how Jacques Schnee runs things. My dad worked for his company for a bit. But that doesn't change the facts. I feel for you, I do, but I can't just give up my spot. And what he wants isn't possible. If I resigned today, and you started campaigning, it would take more than a week to get you elected. At fastest, two weeks. It just doesn't work how he's demanding it does."

Weiss gritted her teeth, frustrated.

"Then what do I do?" she asked, looking to Blake.

"I..." Blake stammered. "Look, we'll find something. If you get a student council position, that's at least something, right?"

"Not to him. He's livid that I threw away what he wanted. He doesn't want progress, he wants the past month and a half to have never happened," Weiss said.

"Look, I want the best for you," Marrow said. "So I'll keep this between us, and if I can do anything to help, I will. But I can't just make you vice president."

"Is everything alright?" Pyrrha asked, walking over to the table.

"Yeah," Marrow said, standing up.

Pyrrha sat down in his place.

"I'm sorry, but the rules of the student council are concrete," Pyrrha said. "I had a feeling after the other day you'd keep trying."

"I'm not trying to be a nuisance," Weiss said. "I know that this isn't anyone's fault but my own."

"Warren," Pyrrha said. "You really seemed genuine about your withdrawal from the council."

"I was. Honestly, I still am," Weiss said. "It's not for me."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, as if skeptically examining Weiss' appearance. She leaned further in.

"Are you okay? Your behavior has been... erratic, to say the least, lately, and you've looked depressed," Pyrrha said.

"I am," Weiss said. "But you don't need to worry about it, it isn't your problem."

Weiss stood to walk away, eager to get somewhere private before her emotions burst from her mind. She quickly began to leave the cafeteria, followed by Blake, who was followed by Pyrrha.

Not knowing anywhere else private, she headed to the library for the quiet section Illia frequented. Unsurprisingly, Illia was there, this time talking with Robyn. Weiss sat down in the chair in the furthest corner.

"Warren," Pyrrha said, as Weiss sat. Weiss grimaced, having hoped she'd lost Pyrrha. "We take depression seriously here, and it's obvious you need help. I tried to talk to you in the past and you acted like you were fine."

_Please, just leave me alone_, Weiss thought, feeling her frustrations boiling violently against her surface.

"I can get a counselor, if that would be preferable, but I can't just watch you struggle like this," Pyrrha said.

_Just leave_, Weiss thought. Every word seemed to stir the pot more, threatening to expose Weiss for the emotional wreck she was. She wrestled against herself to keep everything buried.

"Pyrrha," Illia began, stepping over. "Look, maybe it'd be best if you let us handle this one."

"I'm not trying to intrude," Pyrrha said. "I'm just concerned."

"What happened?" Illia asked Blake. Blake began to explain, and as she did, Pyrrha stepped closer to Weiss, who was fighting tears.

"Warren," Pyrrha begun. That, unfortunately, was the last straw Weiss could take.

"My name's not Warren!" Weiss snapped. She looked up at Pyrrha, who was looking back in shock. Weiss rubbed her eyes, trying to slow the waves of tears. Blake and Illia both froze, looking over to the source of the outburst. "It's never been Warren! I hate that name, and I hate people using it for me specifically!"

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said, nervously. Weiss put her head in her hands, defeated. Robyn joined the group, concerned.

"It's all going to fall apart," Weiss said. "I tried. I tried so hard to be what he wanted, and it just isn't possible."

"Weiss," Blake said, rushing to her side. She sat beside her, squeezing her hand. "It's going to be okay, we'll figure it out."

"No, we won't!" Weiss exclaimed. "He won't settle, he never settles! There's no way to stop him."

"I'm just trying to understand," Pyrrha said, sitting down. "You really are Weiss?"

"I've always been Weiss," Weiss said. "I tried to be Warren, because father won't settle for anything else. But I can't get what he wants. I tried to get my spot back, and I can't."

"Why is it so important that he's happy?" Pyrrha asked. "What could possibly be worth so much pain?"

"My safety," Weiss said. Blake explained to Pyrrha Jacques' threats, his demands that Weiss cut ties with her old friends, and his threat of transfer to force Weiss even further into the closet than she's ever been before. By the end of the explanation, if Pyrrha had been worried before, then now she seemed mortified.

"He gave you a week?" Pyrrha asked.

"One week," Weiss said. "How am I supposed to handle all of this? I've tried so hard to just face it all, and be brave."

"That's it," Illia said. "You need to get out of there. I don't care what reservations you have, you will drive yourself to places I don't know if you'll ever recover from if you stay on this road. You need to run."

Weiss let out an exasperated growl.

"No one listens to me, I can't!" Weiss exclaimed. "Don't you think if I could, I'd leave?"

"Weiss," Illia said, glaring at her. "I need you to listen to me. You will drive yourself to the brink of suicide. And your father will not care. Do you think Blake would rather have you die than face a lawsuit? Do you think Ruby and Yang would want that? Or any of their families? Do you think Winter would ever be able to handle losing you? Because that's what you're headed towards if Jacques stays in control. And you can leave. If you would just stop trying to be a martyr, you could leave."

"You think I'm staying to be a martyr?" Weiss asked. "I'm staying because if I go, he'll hurt everyone I care about!"

"No, Weiss, he won't," Blake said. "He's powerful, but he's not unstoppable. No one's unstoppable. And I swear to god, I won't let you do this. I won't let you keep hurting yourself just to protect us. If he tries to do anything, that's his fault, not yours!"

"But I can stop it!" Weiss said.

"That's not your job!" Blake argued. "If it was the other way around, would you let me do it?"

"That's different," Weiss said.

"No," Blake said. "If the roles were reversed, if I was a Schnee, and you were a Belladonna, and he was treating me this way, would you let me stay in a position like that?"

"It's not-" Weiss growled, frustrated. "Blake, it's not your job to 'let me' stay here!"

"Then how is it your job to protect us from someone you never asked to be related to?" Blake asked.

"Alright, fine! If it was just up to that, then I'd leave! I'd never go back home, I'd go right back to Ruby and Yang tonight, without a second thought. I'd face the lawsuits and try to keep you safe in ways that I can. But I can't leave Whitley, you know I can't," Weiss said.

"Then we get him out, too," Blake said.

"And have him go where?" Weiss asked. "Until Winter gets somewhere here set up, he has nowhere to go."

"Alright, then things stay as they have been. How is that better? Currently, he's staying with your father. Is that preferable?" Blake scoffed.

"Admit it," Illia said. "This isn't about protecting anyone. You're staying there because you think you deserve it and you want to punish yourself for who you used to be."

"And what if I am?" Weiss snapped. Blake reeled, in stunned silence.

"What?" Blake muttered.

"How is this not karma?" Weiss asked. "Okay, it's not the entire reason, I do want to protect people. But it's hard for me to really feel like I should be somewhere better."

"If you don't let go of that guilt, you'll just hurt everyone worse," Illia said. "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!" Weiss said. "Besides, how would you know about what any of this is like?"

"You're not the only one with self esteem issues," Illia said. "You're not the only one with doubts."

"How do I just let that go?" Weiss asked.

"You let us help you," Pyrrha said. "Weiss, I'm so sorry. I wish I'd known. I wish I could get you your old spot back."

"Yeah, well, no one can do that," Weiss said, defeated. "I don't know what to do from here. I can run, I can leave him behind, but I don't know how to get Whitley out of there. Whitley is years younger than me. Cops didn't do much to force me back because 16 and 17 year old runaways happen all the time, and at that point the law doesn't do much to stop it. But Whitley, he's still legally required to live with father."

"Then we need to sue your father," Blake said. "We need to prove what an abusive asshole he is."

"I agree. But I won't leave until I can get Whitley out, too," Weiss said. "I promised him I wouldn't abandon him, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Alright," Blake said. "Then we need to move this forward. Because I won't let you go to that school."

"I mean, money can only go so far, right?" Illia asked. "If enough people testify..."

"He bribes and blackmails the jury," Weiss said. "He could physically beat me right there in the courtroom and it wouldn't change a thing."

"What if he has no way to contact the jury, until the hearing already starts? No way to gather dirt on them?" Illia asked.

"How would we pull that off?" Weiss scoffed.

"Well, you live there, right?" Illia asked. "You sabotage his internet. That minimizes his options. Sabotage his phone, too, or it won't make a difference. In emergencies, a hearing can be done on very short notice. That way, he won't have time to fix it all."

"But he can prove in court that I did all of that," Weiss said.

"And that proves, what, exactly?" Illia asked. "That his teenage child broke a few of his things? What will he tell the court? It's sabotage because he can't sabotage the court? He can't actually have it carry any weight. He still physically can receive mail, so this doesn't stop him from receiving the court summons."

"I don't know," Blake said. "I'm worried this will compromise the case Winter is making. If the court by any chance does actually see it as sabotage..."

"Look, we know for a fact he is going to cheat. We need this to be a fair case, otherwise there's no way justice will be served. You're only cheating to make sure he can't, right? You're not fixing the odds of winning the case, you're not bribing, or blackmailing, or hiding any evidence," Illia said. "All you're doing is ensuring that you get a fair trial."

"I hate to say it, but I think she's right," Blake said. "That could work."

"It'll take coordination," Weiss said. "I'll need to know exactly when the summons is coming, so he has the least amount of time to get his resources back."

"You can also request a judge that couldn't possibly have any connection to Jacques," Robyn said.

"I'll testify," Pyrrha said. "I've seen the difference in both your mental and physical health while you're with him, as opposed to when you were on your own."

"His lawyer is still a treat," Weiss said. "Even if we do take away his ability to control the jury, he still has a really skilled attorney."

"I've heard Winter has a pretty decent way around that, though," Blake said. "We focus on the jury issue, let's trust Winter to get a good attorney."

"I'm just worried. There's so many different things to worry about," Weiss said.

"I know," Blake said. "But we have a chance."

"Okay," Weiss said. "We need to talk to Winter. We need to coordinate with each other."

"Winter's still in town," Illia said. "She was gonna go bowling with Robyn and I tonight."

"How about you work tonight," Blake said with a wink.

"Alright," Weiss said, nervously. "I'm sorry I kinda melted down."

"With all of the pressure you've been under, it's absolutely understandable," Pyrrha said. "Weiss, I know you asked me to, but I'm sorry I called you Warren. I know that must be painful."

"It's not your fault," Weiss sighed.

"It's not yours, either," Pyrrha said.

"None of it is," Blake agreed. "Weiss, we all love you and we're all here for you."

"I know I've been reluctant to trust you," Robyn said. "But I'm here for you, too. You'll have my support in this case, in any way I can."

"You're not alone," Blake said. "You'll never be alone again."

* * *

"Father," Weiss said, gently knocking on the doorframe of Jacques' office.

"Yes," he sighed, refusing to look up from his work.

"I'm needed again at the mall. I just wanted to make sure that was okay," Weiss said.

"Is it really necessary?" he scoffed. "I still can't help but feel baffled at the thought of a Schnee doing a job like that."

"Yang actually said at this point I'm the first in line for assistant manager when she gets promoted," Weiss said. "You can't deny, the experience I could get is superior to anything I could learn from a book."

"Yes, you've said this before. I just question the efficiency," he said. "But, as I said, I'll allow it. And what is your progress with the student government?"

"Oh," Weiss said, readying herself. "I already have a campaign plan. Marrow, predictably, refused to give up his spot. Luckily, I know a few things that can change that. I've been doing some digging, and found out a few things of note."

"Such as?" Jacques asked, raising an eyebrow. Weiss cocked her head.

"You've never taken this much interest before," Weiss said.

"Do you really think I'm so willing to trust that I'd just blindly let you run amok?" he sneered. "Do you really think I'd just let some kind of ploy to keep fraternizing with those degenerates you let twist you before, just run under my nose?"

Weiss froze, as Jacques stood, lowering over her.

"If you legitimately mean to reclaim your position, and have truly come to your senses, you'll need to prove it. After all, you seemed to buckle far easier than you have in the past."

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" Weiss asked, scoffing as deceptively as she could manage. "And legitimately, no. After all, there's no legitimate way to force him out of his position. But, if the school got ahold of some information proving that he cheated on several important exams in the past few years, his chances of ever holding a position like that would be gone."

"And how did you find this evidence?" he asked, skeptically.

"Well, officially, I know the people he copied from, that have had a change of heart. Unofficially, I didn't find this evidence. I just paid off someone to explain in detail, and have a few good friends to back it up. As far as I know, he's never cheated on so much as a single homework page," Weiss said.

Jacques sat down, thinking.

"So, tomorrow, I'll give him a choice. Step down willingly, and campaign for me, to secure an even stronger chance, or keep his position. And I'll make sure the right people see the evidence," Weiss said.

"Perhaps you really did learn something from me," he said. "Very well, just remember. This plan fails, you'll find yourself in Chronos Academy's dorms so fast it'll make your head spin."

"Excuse me," Whitley interrupted.

"You are dismissed. What is it, Whitley?" he asked. Weiss stepped out, slowing down as she turned the corner from his office. She waited there, to hear the conversation.

"I've grown bored, here. I've finished my essays, and I'd like to go to a friend's house," Whitley said.

"You've already finished this week's essays?" Jacques asked.

"Yes," Whitley said.

"Very well. I'll assign some more," Jacques said.

"Father, I've exceeded your expectations with everything you've asked. I'd like the night to do with as I please," Whitley said.

"Exceeded expectations? You've met them, don't exaggerate. You used to exceed expectations, then you failed them. You're on the road to redeeming yourself from your behavior while your brother was running off to wear dresses. Don't think that earns you unique privileges."

"I seem to recall that when Winter was my age, she had a considerable amount of freedom," Whitley said. "Despite the fact that you consistently saw her as a disappointment."

"I expect more from you," Jacques said. "A man was always meant to inherit my company. Winter losing the title was fitting. And your brother can't decide what he thinks he is, so he isn't qualified either. But you, you actually show reasonable potential. So yes, my expectations of you are steep."

"So, your plan then, is to keep me studying? That's blatantly ignorant of every statistic of studying efficiency. Consistent and constant studying leads to a lowered morale and ultimately, gradually less information learned to the point of coming to a complete stop. One night off could improve my ability to absorb information by at least 150 percent. At the very least," Whitley said.

"I've seen the statistics," Jacques sneered.

"Then..?" Whitley asked.

"One night," Jacques said. "And afterwards, I expect you back at work."

"Of course," Whitley said.

Weiss walked away, changing in her room quickly. When she opened the door once more, Whitley was waiting. Jacques' door was now closed. Whitley cocked his head towards the front door and began walking in that direction.

"Enjoy your night, Whitley," Weiss smiled as she walked with him. "You've earned it."

"Actually, I've been meaning to speak with you about that. Winter's in town. You're sneaking out, too. You've also picked up on how to get father to be lenient. I know you're not working. You're going to see Winter, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well, tonight, I am," Weiss said. "But not every time I leave."

"But this time, you are," Whitley said. "I want to come with. I wanted out of the house, yes, but if I know you and Winter, you're getting something ready. You mentioned it last night. I'd like to be there, too."

Weiss opened the door, stepping out. Whitley followed immediately behind.

"Alright," Weiss said. "Let's go."

"You're not going to try to stop me?" he asked.

"We've butted heads enough. We both want to get away from father, and I meant it last night. I'm not abandoning you. So you should be part of this," Weiss said.

"I was prepared to argue with you about coming with," Whitley said.

"I told you," Weiss smiled. "You're my little brother, and I want you to be safe, too. And every second you're away from him is a second you're safer."

"Thank you, Weiss," Whitley said. Winter pulled up to the curb, having been contacted earlier. Weiss got in the passenger seat, and Whitley got in the back.

"Whitley?" Winter asked, surprised.

"He's coming with us," Weiss said. "There's a lot you need to know."

"Alright," Winter said, confused. She began to drive away from the house.

"Whitley, I understand if you'd like to keep it to yourself," Weiss said. "But the more Winter knows, the better."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Winter asked, as Whitley remained quiet, unsure. "He's always been father's favorite, and if Jacques gets word, it could stop everything we're working towards."

"Winter," Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe this was a mistake," Whitley said.

"No," Weiss said. "It wasn't. You matter, too. Winter, I understand that you're cautious, but please hear him out."

Winter pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car, and turned to see Whitley better.

"Alright," Winter said once more. "I will hear him out."

"I..." Whitley said. "I don't know how to say it to her. With you, I was upset and it just came out."

"I can do it if you'd rather," Weiss said. "But it's up to you."

"No," he said. "I need to do it."

A moment passed in which no one said anything, and the silent tension was almost unbearable.

"I never wanted to be father's favorite," Whitley said. "He actually admitted to me earlier today that he only favors me because of my gender."

"But in his eyes, Weiss is also-" Winter began.

"Confused," Weiss interrupted. "I heard it. Father thinks I'm confused, and therefore less of a man than Whitley. His logic is odd, and in a weird way, that's the closest he's ever come to accepting me for who I am."

"But he still sees me like he sees you two," Whitley said. "You were right. We're... tools to him. Always have been. And if he knew everything about me, he would be just as cruel to me as he was to both of you."

"Oh, well god forbid that," Winter snapped. "I can't imagine what that would feel like."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't how I meant to say that," Whitley said. "You two were both scared. You both pretended to be what he wanted to he wouldn't hurt you."

"Winter," Weiss said. "You were there for me, please do the same for him."

Winter sighed.

"Did you tell him?" Winter asked.

"No, I didn't," Weiss said. "Honestly, I think he figured it out himself."

"I don't know what specifically," Whitley said. "But it doesn't make sense, it doesn't fit. You're either not straight, not cis, or neither straight nor cis. But I don't know what, specifically."

"Well, I'll clarify, then," Winter said. "I'm pansexual."

"I want to make sure I'm understanding correctly," Whitley said. "I'm sorry if this is wrong. That means you're attracted to all genders, correct?"

"That's how some define it. I prefer to define it as gender having nothing to do with my attraction," Winter said.

"Well, did you ever tell father?" he asked.

"Of course not," Winter said. "I'd seen how he would react. And then, later, I saw how he would react, literally, when Weiss came out."

"And are you proud of who you were when you were hiding from him?" Whitley asked.

"No, I'm not," Winter said. "Of course not. I really hurt an amazing friend out of a selfish desire to protect myself."

"But you acted like an ally to father, right?" Whitley asked.

"Obviously, you know this," Winter said, exasperated. "Why are you bringing all of this up?"

"So what is your problem with me?" Whitley asked, growing upset.

"My problem is that you tried to blackmail Weiss. My problem is that I don't know how to trust you. My problem is that..." Winter said, her words coming slower as she began her most recent sentence. Her eyes widened with realization. "Whitley... are you?"

"I'm not what he wants me to be, either," Whitley snapped. "He wanted a son, a normal son, a son that's like him. He got a daughter, then a daughter he thought was a son, so imagine where his temper would go if he found out the one son he actually does have is gay!"

Winter seemed stunned.

"Why does Weiss get your love and support, but I don't?" Whitley asked, tears streaming down his face. His voice trembled with raw pain and emotion. "You would come grab her and the two of you would just vanish for a weekend, and it'd be me, him, and mother! No one would be here to save me from them."

Winter looked down, shamefully.

"I'm sorry, Whitley," Winter said.

"Father hurt him, too," Weiss said. "Just getting me away isn't enough. We need to get Whitley out of there, too."

"I'm not arguing, but I don't know if I can do that as quickly," Winter said. "A lot of the case I formed was for you specifically."

"I can improve your chances," Whitley said, opening his phone gallery. "This is what happened when I tried to defend Weiss to him."

Winter gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she saw the photo.

A second later, her face shifted to anger.

"Send me a copy of that. I'll make sure our lawyer gets it. We're going to make sure that bastard is left with no one in that cold, desolate house," Winter spat. Her phone beeped, and she forwarded the message, before closing her it. "Let's go. We're meeting up with a few others that are going to help."

* * *

**Chapter 33 coming soon**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own RWBY, and all of the usual trigger warnings for this chapter, especially alcoholism.**

* * *

"I'm sorry it's no bowling alley," Yang smiled, as she let them in. "Illia said you'd have to bowl some other time."

"Yes, this takes priority," Winter said. Yang, Ruby, Illia, and Blake all shifted uncomfortably with surprise as Whitley stepped into the house.

"Please don't make me explain it again," Whitley sighed. "It's not easy to say."

"I won't," Weiss said. "Look, Whitley's here, too. We're getting him out of there, too. He needs to be here for this planning, he deserves to be part of it."

"Didn't he blackmail you?" Yang asked.

"Didn't I call you a dumb brute?" Weiss asked. "You gave me a second chance. Give him one. If I can forgive him, then so can you."

"Alright, ice queen," Yang said. "You really brought all of your determination, didn't you?"

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Yang said. "It's just... tense. I have a hard time with tense."

"Let's get started," Winter said, as everyone sat down. "I've got a few photos of various instances we will have to bring up, every instance of abuse Jacques committed that we could document. Weiss' scar, medical records of her weight during the month leading up to Weiss running away, I've had a therapist do a mental examination that confirms evidence of physical and verbal abuse. I have my own records, as well. Illia, I'd like you to testify verifying the instances of abuse that happened to me from before. Ciel has agreed to join in."

"Of course," Illia said. "You know I'm there."

"On top of that," Winter said. She looked to Whitley, as if to ask his permission. He nodded. "I also have photo evidence of abuse that happened to Whitley, at Jacques' hand. This combined with the lawyer I've gotten in touch with, should form a solid case."

"That leaves a pretty big problem, still," Yang said. "Apparently, Jacques blackmails and bribes any jury he's put near."

"I actually had an idea for getting around that, I was talking to Weiss about that earlier," Illia said.

"Really?" Winter asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, but it needs to be done perfectly by all sides," Illia said. "First, you have to organize a similar tactic as the one he used against the school district. He has to be informed of the court case with as little time to prepare as possible."

"I'll see what I can do. What is the window you need?" Winter asked.

"Well, the plan, is that Weiss, and actually, if Whitley can help, disable his connections. It won't be simple. His internet and phone both have to be unavailable to him."

"And how are we supposed to accomplish that?" Whitley scoffed.

"Well, for one, his internet router has to be taken out," Illia said. "Then, his phone. Like I said, it's not easy. But it's the only way I know of to make sure he can't cheat the case."

"We may be able to help, too," Yang said. "We could get you what you need to do it, if there's supplies you need."

"Okay, but couldn't he just go somewhere like a library, or something, and use the internet there?" Ruby asked.

"No," Blake said. "That's not a secure network. What he's doing is heavily illegal. He needs to do it carefully, or it could get him into immense trouble."

"Doesn't he work?" Ruby asked. "That gives him a secure place to do it from, right?"

"His work that uses a computer is all at home," Weiss said. "He's usually on business trips if he leaves the house. Board meetings, expensive deals, for example."

"Okay," Winter said. "Do the two of you think you could sabotage his connections?"

"Weiss couldn't do as much," Whitley said. "He's watching her like a hawk. Maybe she could get to the wifi router, but his phone, she'd never stand a chance. I could get ahold of his phone, but what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Get rid of it," Illia said. "Drop it in a river, run it over, hell, once someone at school pissed me off so I took their phone during science class and dumped hydrochloric acid on it."

Everyone looked to Illia in alarm.

"You did what?" Yang asked.

"Okay, look, he kept flirting with this girl who wasn't interested. He was a creep," Illia said.

"Wait, I remember this story," Blake said. "Didn't you like the girl he was hitting on?"

"Did I? I can't remember," Illia said. "My point is, most phones can be tracked, so if you just hide it, he will find it. You have to break it, somehow."

"And how does destruction of property help make the court more likely to hear them out?" Ruby asked. "Isn't that bad?"

"Well, you can't exactly sue your child for breaking your things while you still have custody of them," Illia said. "Let's put it this way, if you broke your dad's TV, just because you felt like being a prick, he couldn't sue you for it. Even though you're almost an adult. No court would actually hear him out."

"This still sounds really destructive," Ruby said.

"Well, do you have any ways to keep a fair jury?" Illia sighed.

"Not really," Ruby admitted. "Okay, fine, so this is our option. What's next?"

"Well, the court case would be next," Winter said. "If we pulled all of that off, we would be going into the court case with a good lawyer, a fair jury, and plenty of evidence of Jacques' abuse. We get Weiss and Whitley out of his custody."

"And then what?" Whitley asked. "I don't have somewhere to go like Weiss does. Don't get me wrong, I'd take anything over him."

"I am looking for an apartment, maybe he could move in with us," Winter said.

"Weiss will basically be emancipated from father at that point," Whitley said. "I can see her being able to live there because, at this point, she's basically an adult. I'm fourteen. In two years, I could start to live on my own, or with you, but until then, I legally have to have a guardian."

"We have options," Winter said. "I'll look into the possibility of having you move in with me."

"And what if that's not an option," Whitley said. Weiss could see the fear on his face.

"We won't let you get handed off to a stranger," Weiss promised. "I'll make sure of it."

"How?" Whitley asked. "If father is proven unfit, there's no way mother will be able to hold custody. She's a drunk. So if Winter doesn't qualify, wouldn't the next option be adoption?"

"Well, you could just run away," Illia suggested. "Once your dad's out of the picture, what's stopping you?"

"Illia," Weiss hissed. "We're not just going to have him take such a dangerous path."

Illia raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Well, I doubt you and Winter would turn your backs on him. He'd have help. That's more than you had, unless I imagined that stretch of time when you showered in the locker room and had to sneak your laundry into home ec," Illia scoffed. "You lived a nightmare, and from what I understand, you don't have any regrets. He'd have a much safer version of that."

"He won't go through any version of it," Weiss said. "I'm not going to put him against the law."

"Agreed," Winter said. "I haven't been a supportive older sister to Whitley. It's time I start. I will do everything I can to be able to give him a place to stay. That's final. I won't bend on that."

"Can your lawyer pull it off?" Weiss asked.

"I strongly believe so," Winter said.

"Alright, then thats our plan there," Weiss said. "If we win this, Whitley and I move in with Winter and Ciel."

"When we win," Blake corrected. "Not if."

Winter directed a grin of agreement towards Blake.

"Thank you," Winter said. "Is there anything else that needs to be clarified?"

"We will need to know when the case is declared," Weiss said.

"You have your mp3?" Winter asked.

"I protect it with everything I have," Weiss said.

"Then I'll text you," Winter said.

"Oh, there's one thing I think we all forgot to mention," Blake said, with a sigh. "And this is gonna make it harder. We need to pull this off really quickly."

"Obviously," Winter said. "Once he finds out about the case, he will frantically try to find a way to control it. The case has to be, at most, a day or two after he's served."

"No," Blake said. "He expects Weiss to become Vice President again in the student government. Within a week. The problem is, it's not possible. Even if the current vice president stepped down voluntarily and did everything he could to practically give Weiss the spot, it'd take at least two weeks."

"That sounds like father," Winter said. "Incredibly harsh and unreasonable ultimatums."

"Well, if Weiss can't deliver, then when time runs out, which is less than a week away, he's transferring her out of Taylor High. To a male only boarding school," Blake said.

"Son of a bitch," Winter spat. "I knew he was threatening that, I just thought we had time. Okay, I'll see what we can do."

"Winter," Blake urged. "Weiss can't go there. She _can't_."

"I understand," Winter said. "That would be traumatic. And the bastard knows it. He never does anything like this without planning it."

"Okay, but what's stopping Weiss and Whitley from hiding over here or something once the court date is declared?" Yang asked. "We'd keep you both safe. Then, that gives us up to a week to get it set up. It's a little bit of extra time."

"They need to be there to make sure any attempts he makes to fix his internet or phone fail," Illia said. "He gets a new router, it gets the same treatment as the last. Gets a new phone? Break it too. Otherwise, he can still cheat the case."

"Damn," Yang said. "So how long do we have?"

"Well, once the court date is made aware to him, he's going to try to transfer me, and all hell is going to break loose," Weiss said. "The time between the serving and the hearing is going to be a nightmare. Honestly, I'm probably going to see him at his absolute worst, and if he finds out what I'm doing, that goes double. That being said, if we don't get it started within about six days, he'll move forward with that anyway. So, six days. That's our time frame to get this started."

"That's steep," Winter said. "But I'll make it work."

"Whitley," Weiss said. "At home, we can't show any sign of friendship. As it is, all the blame is going to fall on me. It needs to stay that way."

"What?" Whitley asked. "Absolutely not!"

"I can take it," Weiss said. "I have before. I won't let you be his punching bag. Plus, it helps us pull this off. The more he trusts you, the more you'll be able to do to sabotage his equipment."

"And this whole time, he will practically be torturing you," Whitley argued. "No way."

"There's no practically about it," Yang grimaced. "Weiss, he will be torturing you. It will be worse abuse than you've ever seen. I don't think you taking the whole hit here is a good idea."

"Would you rather shift half of it onto a fourteen year old boy, then?" Weiss asked. Yang opened her mouth to argue, then went silent.

"Is there no other option? During hearings like this, can't you have someone else hold custody until the hearing happens?" Ruby asked.

"Remember, we need to be there to make sure he can't fix his equipment," Weiss said.

"I really don't like this plan," Blake said. "I can't just be okay with leaving you to take whatever he decides to throw at you. That's not right."

"Like I said, if you know any better way, I'll do it," Weiss said.

"Maybe there's a way to keep his equipment broken?" Yang asked.

"Like what?" Whitley asked.

"Jammers!" Ruby chirped. "Can't you get, like, signal jammers, that block off internet and phone waves?"

"That's heavily illegal," Illia said. "If they get traced back, we're done."

"Oh," Ruby said, disappointed.

"There's no other way," Weiss said. "I've been wracking my brains for any other option. I'm not exactly eager to get through that window."

"At the very least, mother may be able to help," Whitley said. "She may be able to do some of the sabotage as well, and he won't suspect her of it. She usually doesn't get involved in his business."

"If she doesn't get involved, what makes you think she'll help with this?" Yang asked.

"She acts passive, like she doesn't really care," Whitley said. "But I've seen a few instances where she's seemed more affected than she lets on. When Weiss left, for example, she seemed angry with father. Nothing too vocal, obviously. But little glares she made while he wasn't watching. I think she may be willing to help."

"And if she isn't? Isn't that risky?" Blake asked. "Don't get me wrong. I want you all to get as much help as possible. But if she isn't for sure, trustworthy, then what happens if she does tell your dad?"

"That's unlikely," Winter said. "She hardly speaks to him. I don't know if we should get her involved at all, but I don't think she'll tell him."

"Then why not?" Weiss asked.

"You've seen her. She doesn't care about any of us," Winter said. "She watched and did nothing when you got a scar over your eye. She watched and did nothing when father turned his fist to Whitley. She watched and did nothing when father convinced me I was worth nothing without him. Everything father did, she allowed. If she'd been responsible as a mother, maybe I wouldn't have made the mistakes I made. Every abusive thing he did, she allowed. She could have stepped in, every time."

"She's scared, like us," Whitley said. "He wouldn't show any more restraint on her than he would with us."

"So?" Yang cut in. "She's your mom. It's her job to care, to be there. No matter what."

Weiss shared a look of sympathy with Yang as she spoke. In one way or another, Yang was one of the few people that could empathize with her about an absent parent."

"Exactly," Winter agreed. "A parent's first responsibility is to protect her child. She's not likely to go out of her way here. It's a waste of time, and while you're trying to get her involved, he may overhear. It's not a good idea."

"Maybe we shouldn't dismiss it outright," Weiss said. "She talked to me, recently. Like, we had a full conversation. It was her telling me to get out for my own good, basically over and over, but we had one. Maybe she'd be willing to help us get out. It's a lot for us to do, constantly."

"Thank you," Whitley said.

"How can you make sure he doesn't hear?" Winter asked.

"I'll bring it up in the garden," Weiss said. "He hasn't gone to the garden in how long?"

"Before Whitley was born," Winter said. "Alright. I don't agree, but if everyone else thinks it's a good idea, I'll back off."

"So, anything else important?" Yang asked.

"I think that's everything," Winter said. "I need to get in touch with our attorney. If he's going to pull off all of our new... requirements, he needs to start working on it immediately."

"Thank you, Winter," Weiss said. "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Of course," Winter said. "No matter what happens with mother, I will always do what it takes to protect you."

"Whitley," Weiss said. "I still need to stay away from the house for the night, to sell the illusion of me working. You don't have to go back yet, either."

"I wasn't planning on it," Whitley said. "That being said, the atmosphere is definitely tense. I believe it would be easier for everyone if I went off to my own devices."

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"I appreciate you letting me be part of this," Whitley said. "And I appreciate all of your friends helping us get free of father. However, I'm not close to everyone here, and I don't believe that will change."

"Where will you go?" Weiss asked.

"A library, most likely," Whitley said. "It's been some time since I've had a chance to read anything not assigned as homework from father. I'd like to take advantage of the opportunity."

"Very well," Weiss said. "Be safe."

"You as well, sister," Whitley smiled.

"I can drive you to a library, if you'd like," Winter said.

"I would appreciate that," Whitley said, and he followed her as she left.

Blake stood, pulling Weiss into an embrace.

"I know this can't be easy for you," Blake said. "Whatever happens in that courtroom, I'm not giving up on you. Not everything rests on the case. If we lose, I swear to god, I'll grab you and run. We'll go anywhere he isn't."

Weiss couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"So, that was Whitley," Yang said. "I gotta be honest, I was expecting him to be a lot more of a prick."

"I'd definitely heard things that made him sound a bit... harsher... than he was," Ruby said.

"He's like me, in some ways," Weiss said. "Father definitely raised us all to push away anyone that would care about us. It's a hard habit to break."

"Alright," Ruby said. "Enough melodrama. You need some happy in your life."

"Didn't we literally just have a party?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean today has to suck," Ruby said. "What do you wanna do? We can play some minecraft!"

"That... actually sounds like a lovely break from today's stress," Weiss said.

"We've got four controllers," Ruby said.

"Well, this was fun," Illia said, causing everyone to jump. "But we're gonna head out."

"You actually forgot we were here?" Robyn asked.

"Only a little," Ruby said.

"There was a lot going on," Yang said.

Robyn smiled, as if to clarify that she didn't hold it against anyone, and she and Illia stepped out of the apartment.

"Okay," Ruby said. "Well, let's relax a bit."

"Oh, at some point, I'm gonna yank us from the game," Yang said. "Neo showed me the greatest show, and when we get a moment, I think you two lovebirds will 'Adora' it."

"You mean adore?" Blake asked. Ruby facepalmed as Yang laughed.

"Nope. You'll get it once we watch. It's called _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_," Yang said.

"That sounds... interesting," Weiss said.

"Just give it a chance. You'll love it," Yang said.

* * *

"See you next time!" Yang said, from her window.

"Thank you for the ride," Weiss said, turning to trudge back to the house, reluctantly. Once again stepping through the doors, she closed it behind her and let out a sigh.

"Did you enjoy your shift?" Willow asked, startling her. Weiss jolted, then irritably catching her breath.

"Why is it that someone ambushes me every time I come through this door?" Weiss wondered aloud. "What do you want, mother?"

"You're back," she sighed. "Was I not clear this morning?"

"You were crystal clear," Weiss said, stepping into the kitchen. "But you forgot one thing. It's not that simple. Where's father?"

"In his study, like normal," Willow said. "I was just getting ready to return to the garden."

"I'll join you," Weiss said. Willow cocked her head, as she opened the pantry.

"It's frigid out there," Willow said.

"That never stopped you," Weiss said.

"The cold is preferable to my husband," Willow said, grabbing several bottles of vodka and wine. "Well, if you're coming, would you help me carry?"

Weiss gave a disapproving glare.

"No, I won't. If you're going to drown yourself in all of that garbage, you can carry it. We've carried enough of it," Weiss said.

"Fine," Willow sighed, closing the pantry. She stepped over to the back door, and Weiss opened it for her, still wearing her white pea-coat, one she had long favored due to its unisex look.

As they walked over to the garden, where Willow had an exterior heating unit, Weiss shivered in the cold air.

"Why did you come?" Willow asked as they trudged through snow. "It's certainly more comfortable inside."

"You said it yourself. Father's worse," Weiss sighed. She took a seat on one of the lawn chairs.

"So you plan to watch me drink, then, in silence?" Willow scoffed.

"Not exactly. I wanted to talk where there was no chance of father hearing," Weiss said.

"Well, I won't say no to that," Willow said. "If I could try again, I'd be there, you know."

Weiss scowled.

"That's gone," Weiss said. "There's no way to go back and do it differently."

"I'm aware," Willow said. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I see the brave woman we both know you are, even when you bury her under the lies your father forces you to share. I'm proud to call you my daughter."

Weiss looked away, trying to figure out how to word her thoughts.

"The three of you have done amazing things, despite your father," Willow said, removing the cap from her first bottle. "You're far better of people than I could ever hope to be."

She knocked back a fourth of the bottle before continuing.

"I tried to stop him, when Winter was young. I saw what he had in mind for our children and tried to stop him. It never ended well. Usually in screaming matches. I could see that the arguments were hurting Winter as much as Jacques' actions were. So I tried other methods. For a few months, I tried to appease him. Distract him from his frustrations with his children, using good news from the company. I signed over more and more of my father's company to him, in hopes that he would be satisfied and back off. All it led to was his ambitions growing."

She gulped down another fourth of the bottle.

"And when Winter put that dress on you... I remember his fury. I remember your fear. I remember you coming to me afterwards and asking what you did wrong. I started to realize that night, who you were. It terrified me, knowing how he would eventually react. I had also been worried he would stomp the truth out of you, convince you to hate who you really were. And now it's happening. I really hoped when you left that you would stay away. That you would stay where you were happy."

"I told you, that wasn't up to me," Weiss snapped. "You think you can just wash away what you did with a half drunken speech? More happened than what you made it out to be. He didn't start teaching me to hate myself recently. He made it clear every day since I was five years old, I'm only worth something if I'm exactly like him. I've hated myself for years, first because no matter what I did, I couldn't be like him, and now because no matter what I do, I still see him in myself! You watched all of that just happen! You keep saying you knew since that day that I wasn't Warren, if you knew, then how could you just watch all of this?"

Willow had been slowly finishing the first bottle as Weiss spoke, unable to meet her eyes.

"And now you want to try to fix it by saying you're proud of me for making it through all of that?" Weiss spat. "You don't get to be proud of me. You can be proud of your achievements. You didn't achieve anything. You didn't teach me anything. You sat and watched while father abused all of us! And what do you even know about us? Did you know Winter lost her best friend because she only knew how to act like father?"

"Illia," Willow cut in. "I remember her. Winter talked about her a lot. I do know my children, Weiss. I've seen more than you know." Her words were slightly slurred at this point. "I know none of them are straight. As far as I know, you're the only one that's trans."

"You've seen more than I know?" Weiss scoffed. "You're not helping your point with any of this! That just means more that you saw and did nothing about! You knew none of us were straight but you did nothing to teach us that there was nothing wrong with that!"

"There's not a point to be made here," Willow said. "I've failed as a mother, I know that. I'm not trying to convince you otherwise. I just want to get to know my daughter while I still can."

"What do you mean, while you still can?" Weiss asked.

"I mean, soon you'll be gone. Off somewhere better. And I'll be left with memories," she said. "I'm not delusional enough to think any of you will forgive me for neglecting you. There's no forgiving that. I just want some memories of my daughter, not the son she's been pretending to be."

Weiss sighed, resting her head in her palm.

"I'm angry," Weiss said. "I don't want to be angry with you, I know that father's the one that hurt me the most. But I am angry. You watched and did nothing. I asked myself so many times why you just watched."

Several seconds passed, as Willow made her way halfway through another bottle.

"I want my mother," Weiss said. "My real mother. But she's always masked under... what is it this time... vodka?"

"Sobriety, real sobriety, left a long time ago," Willow sighed. "This is who I am, Weiss."

"Father wants you to drink, you know that, right?" Weiss asked. "With you drunk, you stay passive while he does whatever he wants. Or do you mean to say that if you were sober all of these years, you still would just watch us get hurt?"

"Of course I know that," Willow said. She set down her bottle, looking at the ground.

"So why, then?" Weiss asked. "Why would you drink, knowing it made you neglectful?"

"We both know why," Willow said. "We both know I'm not strong enough to stop."

"And your children pay the price," Weiss sighed. Willow buried her face in her hands.

"You're right to be angry," Willow said. "And if this is what you would like to do, then let it out. I won't penalize you."

"What I want is a mother that would go to any length to protect me! To protect Whitley, and Winter!" Weiss snapped. "I didn't realize how it should be, until I saw Blake's house, and Ruby and Yang's."

Willow looked up, confused.

"My friends, the ones I stayed with when I ran away," Weiss said. "And Blake, she's... nevermind."

Willow smiled weakly.

"Does she treat you well?" Willow asked.

"She treats me like a princess," Weiss said. "She loves me, and she's been there for me since a little bit before father gave me my scar."

"Good," Willow said. "Keep her around, no matter what. Don't fall in love with someone that won't love you back."

Weiss couldn't help but smile, thinking of Blake.

"We had our first kiss the other night," Weiss said. "She's been so supportive of me. I can't even count how many times I've been somewhere emotionally awful, and she's come along and given me hope."

"You deserve her," Willow said. "You deserve someone that makes you smile, someone that keeps you safe."

"I... as I was saying," Weiss said. "I saw her house. Her parents. I saw them all talking with each other, as equals. Laughing. It was so warm and loving."

"It's like a fairy tale compared to what we're used to, isn't it?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, it is," Weiss said. "Why couldn't you have fought for that? Why couldn't we have that? Why couldn't Winter, Whitley, and I grow up worrying about child things like who is going to win the next basketball game and what's going to happen in the next superhero movie, instead of wondering how to keep father from yelling at us, or worse?"

Willow sighed, reaching for the bottle again.

"If I could change it, I would," she said, before taking another long swig. "If I could take away all of the pain you felt, I'd do it in a heartbeat. It drives me crazy that I can't."

"Sobering up would be a good start," Weiss said.

"Why?" Willow said. "I should have sobered up twenty years ago. It's too late to save you from him. Winter's already gone. Soon, you and Whitley will be, too. And it'll be me and him."

"Once we're gone, what's stopping you from leaving him?" Weiss asked. "You said yourself that you're not scared of his lawsuits."

"I couldn't make it anywhere," Willow said. "He provides drinks and a place to stay. I couldn't get that on my own. He owns the family fortune now, not me."

Weiss sighed.

"Well, if you sobered up, you could leave and get a job, like the rest of us have to," Weiss said. "Not everyone gets to have generous amounts of money."

"Weiss, drop it," Willow grunted. "You have better things to worry about."

"Right," Weiss sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Well, speaking of which, do you mean it, that you'd do anything to help us be safe from him?"

"Of course," she said, before hiccuping.

"Are you still sober enough to remember any of what I'm saying?" Weiss asked.

"I've been drinking like this for years. I have a pretty strong tolerance," Willow said.

"Alright," Weiss said. "Winter's going to sue father. She's collecting evidence of all of the abuse he's committed, she says she has an amazing lawyer, and we're taking it to court. She's going to get me and Whitley out of his custody, for good. Since we're taking it to court, we're going to also bring up him blackmailing me to stay here, so that he can't continue to do so. There's only one thing we need. I'm sure you know he doesn't just win his course cases because he has a good lawyer."

"Obviously," Willow said. "He gets the jury under his thumb."

"Which is why, as soon as we know he's about to be served, Whitley and I are going to take out the internet connection. His phone, the router, every way he has access to to be able to blackmail and bribe the jury. It'll be a fair case, even if we have to force the case to be fair."

"That could actually work," Willow said. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to help," Weiss said. "He's going to try to get it fixed, and we need to make sure he can't. He's going to try, desperately, to be able to get it back online before the case. He can't do it from anywhere other than here, he needs privacy to do it. Whitley and I won't always be able to get to it, and he will never think you're in on it."

"Done," Willow said. "Once the hearing is done, get out, and never look back."

"I will," Weiss said, rising from the chair. "Enjoy... all of this. I'm exhausted."

"Good night, Weiss," Willow said. "He can never take who you are from you. Remember that."

Weiss nodded, walking back to the house.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 34 may or may not be out tonight, I'm caught up now on releasing my recent work, so I'm going to write and see if I can get out another chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Heyo everyone, gonna post a quick trigger warning for this chapter, all of the usual triggers, but it gets a tad heavy in this one. **

**Also, I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

The weekend began, and Weiss found herself wishing there were more school days in the week, likely unlike any other student in her school. She had received an ultimatum that she needed to catch up on her housework over the weekend, and would not be permitted to work. As she needed any leniency Jacques had, she caved, not wanting to get on his bad side before the case was served.

She ate breakfast in the dining room, the room uncomfortably quiet. Whitley sat to the left, also eating in silence. Jacques and Willow sat on the other side of the table, Willow not eating much, but making up for it with extra bottles. Jacques hardly even paid mind to the rest of the room, scrolling through news on his tablet.

"Whitley," Willow said, breaking the silence. "I hear you've been doing exceptionally well in chess club."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I've won thirty-one games this month, which is the best anyone has out of the whole club," Whitley said.

"And losses?" Jacques asked.

"Minimal," Whitley said.

"Did I ask for a vague statement?" Jacques sneered.

"Four," Whitley said. "As it's statistically almost impossible to win every game. I suppose if I only played with people that weren't challenges, it'd be different. But I challenge myself, playing only with the school's best."

"The purpose of a challenge is to overcome it, not to do well against it. I want to see improvement, or I see no point in you attending that silly little club," Jacques said. Whitley clenched his fists.

"Perhaps I should just buy the competition, then," Whitley said. "After all, who needs skill when they have money? That's how you run business, right?"

"Quiet," Jacques spat. "You know well that there's a science to business, or at least I would hope so. Otherwise, you've learned nothing from your studies."

"I can't believe I used to idolize you," Whitley said.

"Whitley," Weiss said, worried.

"Silence, both of you," Jacques snapped. "Are you really so keen on taking every aspect of your brother's silly rebellious phase? Shall I ready the makeup and dresses so that you can start playing make-believe?"

"You have no right-" Whitley said, standing.

"Whitley!" Weiss said, raising her voice. "You should calm down-"

"Why?" Whitley asked. "I don't want to be here! I'm tired of it."

"Here we go," Jacques rolled his eyes.

"I work so hard to be what you want!" Whitley shouted. "I do everything practically perfectly, better than anyone else ever could! It's just never enough for you!"

"Whitley," Weiss said, urging him to stay quiet.

"What, Weiss?" he snapped. Weiss froze, as did everyone else in the room.

The tension could be cut with a knife. Jacques rose to his feet.

"What did you just say?" Jacques spat, glaring down at his son.

"I..." Whitley said, backing up.

"I told you never to speak that name ever again," Jacques said. Weiss felt her heart sink, knowing she had to step in. She knew the consequences would hurt, but she couldn't let Whitley take the hit for being accepting of her. Before she spoke, she and Willow met eyes. Willow seemed to plead with Weiss to remain quiet. Weiss glared back, in defiance, and then she stood.

"I'm sorry," Whitley said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Your brother has put that embarrassment behind him, and I want to hear nothing more of that ridiculous delusion. You get this through your mind, I would rather die than have any child of mine be a freak like he thought he was," Jacques said.

"Than do it," Weiss said, stepping in front of Whitley, who was still slowly backing away. "I never 'put it behind me'. I pretended to be who you wanted, so you would leave my friends alone."

"Excuse me?" Jacques said, his voice slow and full of bitter fury.

"Did I stutter?" Weiss snapped.

Jacques' face began to turn beet red, as he fumed, staring down at his children, only a table between them.

"My name is Weiss," Weiss said. "It was never Warren, and it never will be. If you're going to punish someone for that, then take it out on me. But Whitley didn't do anything, and it's pathetic to yell at your son for saying a name."

"Warren, you're going to go to your room, right now, and wait while I think of something equal in severity to your actions," Jacques said.

Weiss didn't move. She simply stared back, shielding Whitley with herself.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Jacques asked, his words harsh, each one filling the room like the sound of glass shattering.

"I'm sorry, who were you talking to?" Weiss asked. "You said Warren, and I just said that wasn't my name. So you can't have been talking to me."

"Warren Schnee," Jacques growled.

"Are you having hearing problems?" Weiss interrupted, doing everything she could to act calm and coolheaded. "You know my name, but you're calling me something else."

"I gave you your name," Jacques said.

"You gave me a name, and I didn't like it, so I gave it back and chose one that fit better," Weiss said. "Who are you to judge me for that? After all, your parents didn't give you the name Schnee."

"How dare you!" Jacques roared, slamming his fists down on the table. "You insolent brat!"

"I'm calm. You're the one throwing a tantrum," Weiss said. "You know exactly what to say to get my attention, and you still haven't said it. In fact, I don't think I've heard you speak it once."

"I will not play into your childish delusions of grandeur! I thought you had gotten past this, but clearly, I was wrong!" Jacques yelled. "You won't ever return to that school, you will be going to Chronos academy as soon as the weekend is finished!"

"I had a feeling," Weiss said. "After all, you'd eventually find out I never intended to get back on the student government."

"So every word was a lie? You learned nothing?" Jacques growled.

"What was there to learn? I already knew everything I needed to. I will never be like you," Weiss said. "You want me to be just like you, which is why you wanted me in that council, but it's never been what I wanted. I know exactly what I want, and I will never apologize for what I want to do with my life! You've failed as a parent, as a father. You've failed all three of your children, and the thing that's embarrassing is that you'll never understand that. You genuinely believe we're pawns for you to use to your benefit, and that's laughable."

Jacques sat, fuming, for several seconds. Weiss felt terrified, as if she was staring down a bull that was about to charge. His huffing of anger even fit the simile. She knew, however, that Whitley was just as frightened, that he had been, so many times. She had never protected him, and she would never let another chance to protect him just sail by, unnoticed. He deserved someone who would fight for him, just as much as Winter fought for Weiss. Weiss knew that no matter what Jacques did, she needed to be that hero for Whitley.

"Sending me to Chronos Academy won't change anything. I won't start being a son. You can fight who I am, but you can never stop her," Weiss said. "Because if it was possible for me to stop being who I am, I would have. I tried for years to forget all of this, to be the son you wanted. And it never took. So now that I've come to terms with who I am, now that I like who I am, how do you possibly think you'll change me?"

Jacques took a deep breath in, and Weiss wondered if this was the eye of the storm, or if he was backing off. Another several seconds passed, in near silence. Behind her, the sound of Whitley's scared hyperventilating. In front of her, she could see her father's gargantuan, fearsome figure, which seemed miles tall. The only one still sitting was Willow, who was looking back and forth between all three of the others.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you," Jacques growled. "You are to go to your room and pack. On monday, you will be leaving, going to Chronos Academy."

"Or what?" Weiss asked.

"Or I will make sure that every single one of your friends is left homeless and starving," Jacques said. "And to add some flavor, I'll commission several projects to make everything as hard as possible for them afterwards. Private detectives, ensuring they have no parking lots to stay in. And if you doubt that I can do so, I'd like to call your attention to when you were homeless."

Weiss felt her fear turn to rage.

"You what?" Weiss asked, almost asking for clarification. "The cops that kept forcing me to move, _you_ did that?"

"Put away your silly tantrum," Jacques spat. "That is what I have the capability to do. The choice is yours."

Weiss fumed, her cool attitude from before, gone.

"Fine, I'll go to your stupid boarding school. But I'm not going to my room," Weiss said. "I'm not going to let you take your anger out on Whitley, too."

"You misunderstand," Jacques retorted. "I know several of your friends. Disobey me, and I will select one of them to target. Do you forget that I know everything that happens at that school? I think I'll start with the Belladonna girl and her family."

Weiss cried out in rage, and began to lunge forward, but was stopped. Whitley had grabbed her arms, and was pulling her back.

"Weiss," Whitley said. "That will just make it worse."

Weiss struggled against her brother's grip, but lost steam after a few seconds, reason coming back to her.

"This is your final chance," Jacques said, smirking. "Leave this room and return to yours, and await further reprimand, whatever I deem it to be. Or I will personally ensure that she lives in an alleyway, afraid, separated from her parents, likely never to see them again. The choice is-"

"That's enough, Jacques," Willow said.

Once again, the room fell into a tense silence. Willow rose from her seat, shaking in fear, but standing before Jacques.

"Would you care to repeat yourself?" Jacques asked.

"All you needed to do was ensure that Whitley would be safe, and you'd have your moment," Willow said. "And if you can't ensure that, then I don't want you alone with him. Stop threatening our children," she pleaded.

"How dare-" he began.

"Whitley?" Willow interrupted. "You and your sister are to leave this house. I will call you and tell you when to return. You are allowed to use your credit card if you need it. Winter is in town, I would like the three of you to get a hotel room and stay there for a few days, alright?"

"Mother..." Whitley stammered. "I-"

"Weiss, take your brother and go. I'll take care of things here," she said, giving Weiss a look. "If you need anything, you may call."

Weiss smiled.

"Thank you, mother. Please, be safe," Weiss said.

"Believe me, there's only one person he can't use police to intimidate," Willow said. "I'll be safe."

"Silence!" Jacques said. "You will not leave this house!"

"I'm their damn mother and I just said they will!" Willow spat. Weiss grabbed Whitley and pulled him from the room.

"Whitley, is there anything you need before we go?" she asked.

"A... a few changes of clothes," Whitley said.

"Alright. Grab them, quickly. I'll help," Weiss said, as they hurried towards his room. Weiss held open his backpack as he grabbed spare clothes, and she took out her mp3. She pulled up her texts.

_Things have gotten bad, I need you at the house, now!_ Weiss typed, and sent it to her sister.

"I really hope she sees that," Weiss said. "Anything else?"

"No," Whitley said. He looked at Weiss, and she saw the fear in his eyes.

"Whitley, it'll be alright," Weiss assured. "I promise."

* * *

They waited for about fifteen minutes in front of the house, nervously watching the front door, expecting Jacques to barge out and drag them back in any second. Finally, Winter's car came around the corner, speeding to the house and quickly stopping.

"Weiss! What's going on?" Winter asked, through the open window.

"I'll explain in the car, we need to leave," Weiss said. Whitley quickly got in, as Weiss spoke. She decided to follow suit immediately, getting into the passenger side seat.

Winter began to drive.

"Where are we going?" Winter asked.

"A hotel, something decent," Weiss said. "Whitley, do you have the card?"

"Yes, it's in my wallet," he said, holding up his wallet as proof.

"Good," Weiss said. As Winter drove them, Weiss explained the argument to Winter, detailing Whitley's initial outburst, her stepping in, father's threats, and Willow eventually coming to their defense.

"She actually stood up to him?" Winter asked.

"I think it was because of a conversation we had last night. I kind of called her out on her neglect," Weiss admitted. "I... I know I shouldn't feel bad. She's our mother, she's supposed to protect us... but I don't like leaving her behind."

"Weiss," Winter said. "Right now, it's important that you and Whitley are safe. Mother is doing her job to keep you safe. Better late than never, I suppose."

"Thank you," Whitley said. "He looked so angry... I thought he was going to-"

"Never again," Weiss said. "He will never lay a hand on you again, Whitley. I won't let him. Even if I have to jump in front of him."

"I'm sorry," Whitley said. "This was my fault. I shouldn't have said your name. You wanted me to keep it secret."

"It was a mistake," Weiss said. "That doesn't mean this was your fault. This was Jacques Schnee's fault. Never forget that. It's not our job to make sure he doesn't get angry at us."

"Do you think he's going to hurt mother?" Whitley asked.

"She has an option we never did," Winter said. "She still has money, as long as she's there. That means police will actually be impartial when it comes to the two of them, out of fear of angering either 'generous donor'. So if she calls the police, they may actually step in."

"I didn't want it to go to this," Whitley said.

"None of us did," Weiss said. "But I'm glad it did, if nothing else, so that you're safe from him."

"This presents a problem," Winter said, reluctantly. "With none of us there, preventing him from getting his hands on the jury just became much harder."

"I worked that out," Weiss said. "Mother agreed to help last night. She told me she'd make sure it got done, as we were leaving. I think."

"She said she'd take care of things there," Whitley said. "It did sound cryptic, like she meant it specifically for you."

"Then let's hope she doesn't mess it up," Winter said. "We're getting close. I'd recommend having your friends come over. Emotional support during something like this is essential."

"I will," Weiss said, pulling out her mp3. "I honestly really need Blake right now."

"Not all of us have emotional support options," Whitley said. "My only 'friends' are shallow and cold."

"I'm sorry, Whitley," Weiss said. "But you should know, that doesn't mean you have no options. You have Winter and I. We care about you and we won't let you go through this alone."

They pulled into the hotel parking lot, as Weiss pulled up her texts.

_Hey, is there any chance you're free to hang out for a bit?_ She typed, sending to Blake.

_Sure, Yang's place again?_ Blake replied.

_No, actually. I'll send you the address. I'll meet you out front._ Weiss sent.

"I'm going to wait out front for Blake," Weiss said.

"We'll meet you inside, then," Winter said. "I'll text you the room when we get it."

* * *

Yang's car pulled to a stop in front of Weiss, who was leaning against the wall.

Blake got out, confused.

"Why are you at a hotel?" Blake asked, slightly worried. Weiss flew forward, hugging Blake tight as soon as the car door had closed. She finally dropped her defenses, unable to contain the emotion from before. Between her fear, confusion, and anger, she felt like a mess. "Weiss? Are you okay? What happened, snow angel?"

Blake ran her fingers through Weiss' hair, in comforting patterns, along her head, similar to petting a cat, with her other hand holding Weiss' back. Yang and Ruby got out of the car, patiently waiting, giving Weiss space.

"Everything happened, Blake," Weiss said. "There was an argument, back home, and father went off the handle. He threatened to do so much to you, if I didn't do everything he wanted. I only got out because mother stepped in."

"Okay, deep breaths," Blake said. "I've got you. It's freezing, let's get you somewhere warm. Are you staying here?"

Weiss let go, grabbing her mp3. Blake gently let go of Weiss, taking her hand instead. Weiss checked for the message from Winter, and upon seeing which room she was staying in, put away the mp3.

"Yes, I'll lead the way," Weiss said.

* * *

Weiss took a seat on one of the beds, Blake sitting beside her. Yang and Ruby sat off to the side, in a few office chairs also in the room. Whitley and Winter sat on the other bed, Winter holding Whitley protectively.

"So, that's what happened," Weiss said, after giving yet another lengthy explanation of the events that had transpired, save for the detail she had found out about the police from when she was homeless.

"Oh, Weiss," Blake said, holding Weiss in a death grip. "I'm so sorry."

"You forgot something," Whitley said. "You didn't tell Winter, either."

"I know," Weiss said, trembling in Blake's arms. "I'm still coming to terms with it. I'm still livid, and terrified, and creeped out."

"What's the matter, Weiss?" Blake asked, her voice soothing and warm, nurturing Weiss back to composure.

"Remember how when I was homeless, I kept getting kicked out of everywhere I found to stay by police?" Weiss asked. Yang and Ruby nodded. Winter's eyes went wide, immediately putting two and two together.

"That's a new low," Winter growled. "How could he do that to his own daughter?"

"I don't understand," Yang said.

"Neither do I," Blake said, worried.

"They weren't finding me because of bad luck, or poor hiding on my part. They were looking for me, specifically. They were on my father's payroll, and he had them do it as a special project," Weiss said.

"I..." Blake stammered. "I don't know what to say."

Weiss felt Blake now trembling, but it wasn't like Weiss' own shaking, which was out of fear. She could feel Blake's anger. She had never felt Blake so angry before, not even when they would argue, before she came out to her.

Blake wasn't the only one, either. Despite already knowing, Whitley's anger was also obvious. Winter, on the other hand, looked similar to a mother, after seeing harm come to her child. She looked beyond livid. Yang looked like she was about to burst into flames, her hands tucked into fists. Even Ruby actually looked angry, something Weiss didn't think possible.

"He's heartless," Ruby said. "That's... just pointlessly cruel."

"He's a son of a bitch who never should have had children," Yang snapped.

"He will never hurt you again," Blake said, protectively tucking Weiss closer to herself. "I promise, Weiss, he won't ever hurt you again."

Weiss let all of her walls down, tears flowing down her face at a thousand miles an hour.

"Why?" Weiss whimpered. "Why would he do this? How could he do that to me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Blake comforted her, running her hand from the back of Weiss' neck down to halfway down her back, in circles.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Weiss asked. "Why did this happen?"

"It's okay, I've got you, let it all out," Blake said. "You're safe, I won't ever let him hurt you, ever again."

"None of us will," Yang said. "All three of you are done with that scumbag. I don't care what he does to me, I'll break his jaw if he so much as looks at any of you."

Whitley looked up, surprised.

"All... three of us?" Whitley asked.

"Umm... yeah," Yang said. "All three of you have been through hell, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him do anything to any of you again."

"You'd care if he came after me?" Whitley said, almost refusing to believe her words.

"Whitley, you don't need to be my best friend for me to be willing to protect you. Abuse is never okay. Of course I'd protect you from him, of course I'd care," Yang said. Whitley looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm not used to that," Whitley said.

"It's a foreign concept to us," Winter said to Yang. "Our own mother spent most of our lives watching without lifting a finger. So someone he knows as an acquaintance, being willing to protect him..."

"I don't know how to believe it," Whitley said. "It sounds too good to be true, and usually that means it is."

Yang walked over to the bed where they were sitting, and sat on Whitley's other side.

"Well, maybe this will help. Now, I'm not saying you need this in order for me to be willing. It just may help you understand. You see Ruby, right? My little sister. If anyone ever hurt her, I'd pummel them into a pulp. Weiss actually pissed me off a lot for that very reason, once upon a time. Well, Weiss is my best friend. I'm a very empathetic person, so I'd also take it pretty personally if anyone ever hurt the little brother of my best friend."

"I guess... that makes a little more sense?" Whitley said, still quiet and nervous.

"I know, with how you grew up, it's hard to see," Yang said. "But how my dad raised me, I should be just as pissed if someone hurts someone I've never even met, as I would be if they hurt Ruby. Because that's the right thing to do. And believe me, if your father did even a fraction of the things he did to you three, to Ruby, there'd be hell to pay. So you better believe the same will be said for you three. He has no idea who he's pissed off."

Whitley smiled, just slightly.

"Thank you," Whitley said.

"No problem," Yang said.

Ruby, on the other hand, sat by Blake and Weiss, who were still practically a single mass. Weiss still trembled and shook, unleashing all of her buried turmoil. Blake still held her, guarding her as if with her own life.

"Weiss," Ruby said. "You're not alone, and you never will be. We all care about you, and none of us are ever gonna abandon you, okay?"

"Not in a million years," Blake joined. "You're stuck with us."

* * *

Hours passed, in which Weiss slowly came down from her breakdown, Blake nurturing her back. Ruby and Yang eventually headed out, promising that if they were needed, they'd be there as soon as possible. Blake, on the other hand, stayed, refusing to leave Weiss' side.

"I know this was a terrifying way for today to begin," Blake said. "But it doesn't change anything. We're still getting you two out of there. A few more days and you'll be legally free of him. Worst case scenario, if we do lose, then we're taking you two and running."

"Agreed," Winter said. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but should the worst happen, it just means that we're going to have to hide for a while."

"What is the goal of this?" Whitley asked. "If we win in court, doesn't he still have just as much power? He can still use his money. Weiss could have stayed away, but he had threats to use against her. So what does the case get us?"

"Well, it represents something more. Losing a case will shake his foundation," Winter said. "If everyone sees him lose, especially a case so close to home, it's going to have a lot of repercussions. For one, it'll become known worldwide that he is abusive to all three of his children, and his wife. Investors will pull from his company, people will stop buying his cars. It won't stop completely, but it will still be a financial disaster for him. And if he gets proven guilty of abuse and doesn't see jail-time, that shows the world his money protects him. There will be outrage, and possibly a case on a government level he can't influence. He's powerful, here, in our city. Our state, even. But beyond that, he doesn't have much."

"It'll be the spark that lights the powder keg," Blake said. "His business will crumble to his feet."

"At the very least, it will put a huge stain on his reputation. That will do a lot. If he continues to try to come after us, that gives us power. All we have to do is flex that power, and he will back off to save what he can of his company," Winter said. "If we win the case, you two are free of him for good."

"Alright," Weiss said, her voice still a little shaky. "Any word on how soon it'll be?"

* * *

After a few hours worth of arguing, Jacques and Willow had finally left each other alone. Jacques had bitterly backed off of Weiss, more out of annoyance than anything else, and gone to sulk in his office, as normal. Willow, on the other hand, had returned to the garden for now, contemplating everything that had happened, when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it from her pocket, answering it.

"Weiss? Is everything alright?" Willow said. "Yes, I'm fine. It was intense, but it needed to be done." A pause, as Weiss spoke from the other end. Then- "That soon? Alright, I'll get to work."

She turned off the phone, sighing, and stood from the chair, returning to the house. She passed by Jacques, as he walked towards the door.

Jacques rolled his eyes, passing her to reach the front door, which had rang. He opened the door. A man in a suit stood in the door, holding out a clipboard and a large envelope.

"Jacques Schnee?" the man asked.

"Yes, that's me," Jacques said, annoyed.

"You've been served," the man said, handing him the envelope. "Sign here, please."

* * *

Jacques stormed into the house, bickering to himself.

"Two days? Two goddamn days?" he muttered, storming to his office. He looked to the desk, where he had left his phone, but it was nowhere to be found. He threw down the folder, turning on his desktop computer. He quickly attempted to access his email, presumably to have an informant find out who the jury would be, when he got an error message. "Willow!" he barked, standing up. "Willow!"

"What else do you want? I thought we ran every topic we could possibly argue about into the ground?" she asked, from the hallway.

"Why is the internet down?" he asked, once again beet red.

"Do I look like a technician?" she asked. "Perhaps you should call them."

"Where is my phone? It was there!" he snapped.

"Then perhaps you should keep better track of your belongings," she said. "Is that all?"

Jacques fumed, then slammed the door, leaving Willow alone in the hallway. She smiled to herself, and walked away, returning to her garden. There, she dropped the phone and several cables from the cable outlet into one of her garden holes, and shattered the phone with a shovel, before burying it. She celebrated by pouring herself a glass of champagne, as she pulled out her phone. She dialed a phone number, and put the phone to her ear.

"He got it," she said. "And it's been done. It'll take days to fix it, as soon as he can call for a repair. It'll be a while."

* * *

**Hopefully chapter 35 will be along shortly, I will be writing plenty more soon**


	35. Pride Month Special Chapter

**Hey guys! So this chapter isn't a regular one, it's a bit of a special chapter I wrote up for Pride month that focuses on a few of the other LGBT characters in this fic, from various points in time. Kind of an anthology chapter, in a way. That being said, this chapters doesn't sugar coat the problems these characters have faced, so I'm gonna go ahead and put up a trigger warning for transphobia. Also, this chapter uses a controversial term that the community has been taking back, but some still see as a slur, so as a heads up, the word q***r is used in this chapter. **

**That aside, I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

_**Part One: Illia**_

"So, am I the first, or do you make a habit of kissing girls you hardly know at parties?" Robyn asked, a cheery tone to her voice. Illia blushed, as they opened their menus.

"I've known you for years, hush," Illia scoffed.

"Known, in that we attended the same school," Robyn said. "But that's about all of the connection we had."

"I beg to differ," Illia said. "We're both extremely progressive, queer women. We also both happen to dislike Mr. Ironwood, for his strict and unfair teaching methods."

"Alright, we have similar personalities, we have things in common," Robyn said. "But my point stands. Again, I'm not complaining."

"Alright, I'll admit it was one of my more impulsive moments. It's just been too long since I did something fun and spontaneous," Illia said. Before she could say more, the waiter came by to take their order. Robyn happily provided it, listing off her requests politely. Illia sheepishly ordered her meal, looking a bit uncomfortable. As the waiter walked off, Illia sighed.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with covering this?" Illia asked.

"Absolutely. I want a night with you, and it's not like I have bills to worry about yet," Robyn said.

"Thank you," Illia said. "I really appreciate it."

"Hopefully, at some point tonight, we could recreate new years," Robyn offered. Illia couldn't help but blush further.

"That'd be fun," Illia said. "I'm not used to things being so forward."

"Really?" Robyn asked.

"Well- actually, nevermind," Illia said.

"Please, I wanna hear what you have to say," Robyn said.

"Generally it's bad etiquette to bring up exes on a date," Illia said.

"I don't mind," Robyn said. "Please, go ahead."

"Alright. Well, Blake was a bit quieter. Really reserved. I didn't have a problem with it when we were friends, but it made communicating as a couple difficult. And things moved pretty slowly. I get that everyone likes to move at their own pace, it was just a bit slower than I would have liked," Illia said. "And I've had a few flings, but they never really went anywhere. Usually a 'this was fun, but I'm not wanting to do more, sorry' type response."

"Well, in that case, I'm happy to say I plan on sticking around longer than a single date," Robyn said. "If nothing else, I'd miss out on an amazing kisser if I ditched."

Illia's expression lit up.

"You really think so?" Illia asked.

"I know so," Robyn smiled. They began to lose themselves in conversation, and the night began to speed by in a whirl. Before they knew it, they'd finished their food and were planning a walk in a nearby park. Everything seemed to be fine, until Robyn opened her purse, and after checking inside for several seconds, she closed it, nervously.

"Is everything alright?" Illia asked.

"Yes," Robyn said. "Well, mostly. I just might be missing my walled. I think I left it in my room at home."

"What?" Illia asked, eyes wide.

"I don't suppose you're a fan of civil disobedience, too?" Robyn asked.

"I swear, if this is some kind of romantic ploy to make the night more exciting," Illia sighed, as they stood.

"Excuse me," the waiter said as they rose to their feet. "Would you like your bill?"

The three of them all stood, tense, as minds raced.

"How about next time I'm here, I tip 300 percent?" Robyn offered, nervously. The waiter began to open his mouth to speak, beginning to move to block their path.

"Run!" Illia squeaked. They darted past him, dodging through several other servers.

"They're dashers!" the waiter called, and the manager, by the door, began to attempt to intercept them. Illia leapt to the left, around him, and neared the door.

"Illia!" Robyn yelped as the manager grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. The manager, despite being shorter than Robyn by several inches, held her at bay. Illia turned, seeing Robyn struggle. Illia darted back, yanking Robyn away. With their combined strength, they escaped the shorter woman's grasp, and sprinted away from the restaurant without looking back. They must have ran for half a mile before they came to a breathless stop, laughing between gasps for air.

"That was insane," Illia panted.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Robyn said. "I'm so paying that later."

"So, tell me, Robyn do you generally dine and dash with girls you just met?" Illia taunted. They both laughed, Robyn waving her off. "Well, if you're not wiped out by that, we still had a walk to go on."

"I'd love to," Robyn grinned, taking Illia's hand. They began to walk towards the park, Illia for once confident that she had a future with her date.

* * *

_**Part 2: Mercury**_

Mercury winced uncomfortably, his chest aching and even chafing slightly. Punk music blared in his ears, making it difficult to hear the nearby employees talking to customers. Hot Topic was one of his favorite places to lounge around. It was one of the only places where people didn't seem to judge him, or act like he was just a tough girl. He knew he'd have an aneurism if someone called him a tomboy, one more time.

He browsed through the jackets, looking for one that fit him decently. Many had metal studs or spikes, and they stood out to him. It was just a matter of which one he wanted to spend his money on.

"You know you'll bake alive in that, right?" a voice asked from nearby, as he examined one. He looked over to find a girl with dark skin and green hair, looking at the purses.

"Emerald, right?" Mercury asked. "You also go to Glimmer Junior High."

"Duh," Emerald said. "Didn't picture you the type to come here."

"The jacket's for indoors," Mercury said. "And what the hell do you know about me?"

"Forget it, I just didn't want you to combust," Emerald said.

"Yeah," Mercury snapped. "Cause you care so much. Everyone at that school's the same."

"What, you think just because I go there I'm like them?" Emerald scoffed. "You don't know me either. Have fun on your own, then, Mercury."

Mercury froze, shocked. He turned to face her, finally turning away from the jackets.

"No one's called me that," he said.

"Yeah, well, it seemed pretty important when you told our teachers that was your name, even if they didn't listen," Emerald said. "Not everyone in this ass-backwards town is that much of a dick. Just most of 'em."

Mercury looked back to his jackets, picking one out. He walked over to another section nearby, a rotating panel with several punk leather belts.

"Thanks," Mercury said.

"Don't thank me," Emerald said. "It's your damn name. I'm not doing you a favor, I'm just calling you it."

* * *

About a week later, Mercury sat on his porch in a lawn chair. In another lawn chair, a few feet away, Emerald sat, a soda in her hand.

"Hey, Em," Mercury said. "Thanks. It's been shit on my own."

"If it helps you stop wearing those fucking bandages, I'm all for it," Emerald said. "So when's it supposed to be here?"

"Sometime in the next half hour," Mercury said.

"He's really that bad about it, is he?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah," Mercury said. "Why, is your old man any better?"

"My dad died in Afghanistan three years ago," Emerald said. "He was a good guy before then, even after mom walked out."

"That's shit," Mercury said. "Sorry."

"It's what we all get in one way or another. Life's just a shitstorm," Emerald sighed.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Mercury said.

"Why do you wear those stupid bandages?" Emerald asked. "It's dangerous. I actually like you for some reason, and I hate everyone. I don't like you hurting yourself."

"I know it's dangerous," Mercury said. "Everyone I've actually talked to about it told me that. I just don't care. I'm sick of looking down and seeing shit that's wrong. If it has to hurt to make it right, I'll deal."

"Once your binder gets here, no more bandages, got it?" Emerald sighed.

"Fine," Mercury said. "As long as I have a binder, I'll use it. I wouldn't be getting it if I wasn't planning on it."

As he spoke, the mailman pulled to a stop in front of the house. Mercury stepped up to take the package, glancing back to make sure his dad was still glued to the TV. Looking back forward, he took the package.

"Thanks," Mercury said. The mailman nodded, before turning back to head off. Mercury opened the box, pulling out the binder as he walked back to Emerald. He actually let out a genuine smile for once, excited to take a step towards the comfort he so desperately needed.

* * *

_**Part 3: Neon**_

It was with excitement that Neon skated to school, her headphones pulsing with pop music. She had just begun sporting a new top she'd bought herself yesterday to celebrate her first month out of the closet. She gleefully turned a corner, coming to a gentle stop as she came up to a coffeehouse along the way. She pulled open the doors, slowly skating in, and coming up to the counter.

"Hey," she smiled, pulling her headphones down. "Could I get a large cappuccino with extra sugar?"

She pulled out her wallet.

"Yeah, anything else for you, sir?" the barista sighed, adjusting his glasses. Neon winced inside, but kept her cheery facade up.

"Nope!" Neon chirped. "That'll be it."

"Alright," the barista said, taking the cash and giving back the change.

A moment later, she glided back out, her drink in hand, back down the streets. Caffeine sharpened her mind even more, taunting her to soar down the street even faster, racing against imaginary speedsters arcing down the sidewalk. She giggled, turning around several corners as fast as she could manage. She slowed to a gentle pace, as she passed by one of her classmates.

"Hi!" she said, waving.

"Buzz off, freak," she replied, irritably.

Neon shrugged, speeding back up along her way. She happily sped up to the school, passing by Warren, Melanie, and Miltia, who were walking up to the building doors.

"You can't skate here, no matter what you call yourself," Melanie snapped. Neon leaned against the wall, taking off her skates to swap with her sneakers.

"A little skating never hurt anyone," Neon chirped.

"Ugh, stop talking to us," Miltia sighed.

"I don't want to catch... all of that," Warren said.

"You can't catch it, silly," Neon said, stepping into the school. "Trust me, if you're also a trans girl, you've always been one!"

"What?" Warren snapped, startled. "Listen, I'd sooner clean the cafeteria with a toothbrush, then use that same toothbrush, than be a freak like you!"

"Weird," Neon shrugged. "But if that's what you want, I won't stop you."

Neon skipped off, sliding her headphones up again. Before long, she found herself sitting back in class.

"Nathan?" the teacher asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Neon asked. "Sorry, I was distracted. Also, it's Neon now."

"Nathan is the name on my attendance sheet, and it's the one I'll use," the teacher said. "If you have a problem with it, you can talk about getting it legally changed."

She heard several other students smirking in the background, but she simply shrugged, and let herself fall back into her daydreaming.

* * *

Between second and third period, Neon rushed to the nearest bathroom, feeling the coffee from that morning. She jogged through the halls, up to the door of the bathroom, but before she could go through, she found her path blocked by one of the staff members.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, staring down at Neon.

"Uh, bathroom," Neon said.

"Yours is right there," she said, pointing towards the boy's bathroom.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding, I'm trans," Neon said.

"Oh, well excuse me," the teacher said, sarcastically. "We don't have trans bathrooms, so you can use the one right there."

Neon crossed her arms.

"I literally just need to pee," Neon said.

"For the safety of our students, I can't allow you to go in," she countered.

"I've never threatened anyone's safety," Neon said. "Several other students have seen me use these rooms and were just fine with it. I even asked several of the girls here at this school if they were okay with it, and they said it was okay."

"You've used that bathroom before?" the teacher scowled.

"Umm... yeah," Neon said. "It's the girl's bathroom, and I'm a girl, so..."

"Come with me," the teacher snapped. "We'll be having a talk with the principal."

"But I need to go to the bathroom," Neon said.

"Then, like I said, you can use that one," the teacher said, pointing once more to the boy's room. Neon looked back and forth between the two, before sighing. Out of defeat, she went to the other room, quickly making her way to a stall, doing her best to ignore the smirks coming from several other students.

A few minutes later, she left the bathroom, doing her best to mask the level of humiliation she felt. She was marched to the principal's office, where she was sat down. She listened to the teacher recounting the events to the principal.

* * *

Neon knew she was lucky to get let off with a warning, still unsure of what she was supposed to do in the future, not feeling safe using the option given. As she walked back to class, she slowed down, and stopped, knowing if she kept burying everything that had happened to her the last few days, she would explode. A few tears ran down her face, reminding her once again that waterproof makeup had been her smartest investment.

"Hey, Neon, you okay?" Flynt said from behind her. "I heard you were in the boys' bathroom earlier."

"Yeah," Neon said. "It's been rough lately, and I'm not really supposed to use the girls' room anymore, apparently.

"What?" Flynt asked, incredulously. "Teenage boys are assholes, they'll tear you apart if you keep using the boys' room."

"I know," Neon said. "Trans acceptance isn't really commonplace here yet."

"Forget that," Flynt said. "We've been needing a diversity club here for a while. Let's get one started, and we'll get trans rights more accepted."

Neon smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks, Flynt. You've been an amazing friend through all of this," Neon said. "Acting positive has been so draining."

"You know you don't have to be positive all the time, right?" Flynt asked.

"I know I don't have to. I want to. Everything's so negative around here, I wanna make people happy. I wanna cheer people up," Neon said. "My parents have always helped people, I wanna do the same."

"Don't get me wrong, I know you'll do that. Just make sure you're taking care of yourself too, alright?" Flynt asked. Neon sighed.

"I'll try," she said. "I gotta get to class."

"See you at lunch, then," Flynt said. "Hang in there."

Neon nodded, and began walking to class. She took a deep breath, regaining control of her emotions, and then she stepped into class, a careless smile on her face.

* * *

**This chapter was somewhat inspired by an Avatar: The Last Airbender episode with a similar concept. Anyways, this was kind of a weird idea, so if you liked it, lemme know in the reviews, and if you weren't a fan, lemme know as well. Feedback is always appreciated! I'm gonna get the next chapter out soon, so stay tuned, Happy Pride to my LGBT+ readers!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

"It honestly feels really good to look like me again," Weiss said, holding as still as possible.

"I'm glad," Blake said, watching as Neon worked her magic.

"Neon, I will pay you back for these. These are the second set of extensions you've gotten me, I refuse to accept this for free," Weiss said.

"But it wasn't your fault," Neon said, frowning.

"I don't care. I will pay you back, once I can," Weiss said.

"If you'd like, we could take it off of my card," Whitley offered. "It's father's money, and I have permission to use plenty of it. Honestly, forcing him to make us happier is a bit... therapeutic."

"I'd rather pay her back with money I make, on my own," Weiss said. "I've gone far with money others provided... I would like to do this myself."

"Very well," Whitley said.

"If you're sure," Neon said. "I'll offer a discounted price."

"No," Weiss insisted. "Full price and not a cent less."

"You're not gonna back off on this, are you?" Neon asked.

"She's stubborn like that," Yang said. "So, we've got about a two days, including today, to relax and get emotionally ready. How do you wanna spend them?"

"Honestly, I wish it could just be today. I want to get the hearing over, as soon as possible," Weiss said. "Once it's done, I can stop looking over my shoulder everywhere I go."

"Well, not to be a negative Nancy," Whitley sighed. "But it is possible that we lose the case and need to run. If that's the case, these are our last days being able to walk around without watching our backs even more intensely. Maybe we should enjoy them, while we can."

"That's... uplifting," Yang sighed.

"You know, you wouldn't need to run, too," Weiss said. "You and Ruby could stay in safety."

"Well, no, for two reasons. One, I'm pretty sure if you lose, then run, your father's going to go batshit with power and spite. So it'd be in my best interests to leave his vicinity. Plus, I'm not gonna just leave you to fend for yourself, ice queen," Yang said.

"Yeah, we stick together," Ruby said. After a moment of quiet, "It's weird that just a few months ago, we got along so poorly, and now we would all go so far to protect each other."

"Yeah," Yang said. "It's weird, I can still remember our arguments. Confronting you in the library, that was a big one."

"I really wish I'd known who you really were," Blake said. "I... never should have said you were like your father. I'm still so sorry about that, Weiss."

"I can't say I blame you. Any of you. Like it or not, I was like my father," Weiss said. "And I can't change who I used to be. All I can do is make sure now, I'm a good person."

"Well, you've certainly done that," Yang smiled.

"It still kind of confuses me," Weiss said. "Neon, you never resented me, no matter how many times I treated you like garbage."

"I never saw a reason to resent you," Neon said. "Honestly, I just felt pity for you. I also knew you'd hate it if I ever said that, so I never did. It was obvious you were unhappy."

"Never, not even once, did you want to scream at me for being so awful to you?" Weiss asked.

"Nope," Neon chirped. "There were a few times I wanted to help you, but I've seen it before. You wouldn't have let me. So I just waited until you would."

"Wait... did you know?" Weiss asked. "That I was trans?"

"You asked a lot of questions about it for someone who was presenting as cis," Neon said. "And it seemed unlikely you were asking to be an informed ally. Plus, it's kinda easy for me to spot closetted people like me. I also had May tagged as soon as she set foot in the school. I knew nothing you ever said to hurt me was actually directed at me. I've met a lot of trans people, helped a lot of trans people, but I don't think I've ever met one so hard on themselves, until I met you. We're all harsh on ourselves, but you took it to a new level."

Weiss frowned, unable to help looking back upon when she was presenting as Warren, taunting Neon. Neon was always unfazed by her bullying. She couldn't believe Neon had possibly known before even she herself knew.

"I didn't actually figure it out for myself until a while later, but I got the first clue of who I was when I was five," Weiss said.

"It should've been a beautiful day," Winter said, from next to Whitley. "But our father was involved."

"Any younger brother's probably been forced at some point to go through it," Weiss said. "A younger brother of an older sister, that is. Dress up. Except... I didn't hate it. Winter didn't have to force me to do it, it was just dropped as a nonchalant idea by Illia, and I was okay with it. It was actually a lot of fun. Until father walked in."

"I'm so sorry, Weiss," Blake said.

"I didn't think about it again for a while, at least, not actively. I always felt different. It was actually Neon that made me think about it again," Weiss said.

"When I came out," Neon said.

"Yes," Weiss confirmed. "You came out, and I got so angry. It took a while, but I eventually realized that it wasn't anger at you, it was jealousy. Envy. You've always been so carefree, you've never let anyone stop you from being yourself. And you always seem so happy because of it."

"It helped to have parents that taught me to prioritize my own well being," Neon said. "I came out to them a while before that day, I just wanted to know what I was doing first. Unfortunately, not all insecurities can just go away."

"I wanted to be confident, like you," Weiss said. "I desperately wanted to be happy, like you always were, but it just always felt out of reach. Like I'd never be able to get there. For a long time, I started to realize who I was, and it just got worse. It felt like I'd always be trapped in my head like that."

"I'm really glad I logged onto that computer game," Blake said. "The chain reaction that happened because of it, I'd never trade it."

"Yeah, you have no clue how worried Blake was," Yang said. "When she couldn't get ahold of you, and didn't know you were... you know... you, she was ready to start going Sherlock Holmes to find you."

"Well, it's all led here," Weiss said. "No matter what happens in that courtroom, I'm not going back to who I was. I'm done with that. Father tried to force me back into being Warren, and I'm just... done. I will never act like someone I'm not ever again. I've fought way too hard to get here."

"Good," Blake smiled, taking her hand. "You'll have support. A world of it."

"And Whitley, I'm not leaving you behind either. I know I ran before. Not again. I promise you," Weiss said.

"You really mean that?" Whitley asked. Weiss gave a slight nod, not wanting to move too much. "It always just felt... alone. I started to figure out who I was, about a year ago. I've only told Weiss and Winter this, but I've never been interested in the girls in my class. For a while, I just thought I wasn't really a romantic person. But about a year ago, I started to realize that wasn't it. And I thought at the time I could never talk to anyone about it. If I went to father telling him that my first crush was on a boy in my class... it wouldn't have ended well. I thought I was the only one in the family that was like that. After Winter and Illia... fell apart... I thought I couldn't tell anyone or it would happen to me."

"Is that why you resented me?" Winter asked, her expression apologetic and almost mournful.

"I can't deny, it made it impossible to be comfortable around you," Whitley said. "At least, until recently. A few months ago, a rumor started at my school that you were bisexual. I see now that it wasn't accurate, but still in the ballpark. After giving it a lot of thought, it made sense. I wanted to ask you, but I had no way to. At that point, Weiss had already run off, so I couldn't even ask her. By the time I realized both of my sisters were in the same community, they were gone. I thought I'd been abandoned."

"Whitley," Winter said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We love you, and we aren't going to just leave you behind. There's nothing wrong with you."

Whitley seemed to relax a little further, letting down his guard.

"So, as soon as this whole mess is done, you and Coco need to start getting together for planning. She's been gushing about her ideas for days," Yang said.

"I've missed that," Weiss admitted. "I just hate waiting. Either we're going to be free of father, or things are about to get very difficult and we're going to have to get used to a complicated and harsh way of life. I just want it to be over with. It's like everything I care about is on hold, until this stupid case is taken care of."

"If it helps," Blake began. "We're not on hold. I know you're looking forward to what you can do with the future, or maybe afraid of what the future holds if this doesn't go well. I'll just have to help you stay busy until the case, and I've got a few ideas."

"Such as?" Weiss asked.

"We haven't had a date for a while, except for your birthday party. Mom and dad have been pestering me about having you come over, they've really missed you," Blake said.

"It really has been too long," Weiss said.

"I can tell them we're wanting today for that, if you'd like," Blake offered.

"I'd love to," Weiss said.

"I think I'm going to get to know Whitley a bit better," Winter said, and turned to face him. "I should've gotten to know you a long time ago, but I avoided it, and I'm sorry for that. I'd like to make up for it now."

"I wouldn't say no to the opportunity to better get to know you," Whitley said. "I've hardly even gotten to know Weiss."

"Let's go and get some lunch, then," Winter said. "What are you in the mood for?"

They stood and walked out of the room, as Whitley began to ponder the choices of restaurants.

"Alright, your extensions are officially done," Neon grinned, backing away. "Styled and everything."

"Thank you, Neon," Weiss said, standing up and walking to a mirror. Seeing her hair once again at the length she found comfortable filled her with a sense of euphoria. "I've missed this."

The weight of her hair pulling gently down once again became familiar to her, prompting her to smile.

"I can help you with makeup, too, if you'd like," Neon said.

"I'd appreciate that," Weiss said. "I've made progress, so I won't need as active of assistance. A second opinion is still always appreciated."

"I also, brought something for you, before we get started," Neon said. "I got ahold of my doctor's information. He has been prescribing me HRT for a while, and he could be a huge help to you, too. If you're able to get permission from a legal guardian, you can currently have a shot at getting started. If you're emancipated, this means you may not need that at all."

Neon handed Weiss a card.

"Neon-" Weiss began, abruptly stopping. She looked down at the card in her hands, eyes wide. "Thank you."

"If you're able to, he'll go over what'll happen, but I'd like to talk to you about it first," Neon said. "Coming from someone who'se on it, I feel like I'd be better equipped to say."

"Alright," Weiss said.

"This won't change your voice," Neon said.

"Mercury explained that to me," Weiss said.

"Alright, well that's one band-aid off," Neon smiled. "There will be mood swings. A lot of them. You're basically going through puberty again, and estrogen based puberty is a nightmare."

Blake, Yang, and Ruby all nodded in agreement.

"If it's anything like mine, you'll have periods of time when you just want to cry and everything's awful," Blake said.

"Or just be angry, for no reason," Yang said.

"In short, your emotions will be thrown in a blender, and it will get worse once a month," Neon said.

"Wait," Weiss said. "You mean like having a period?"

"Exactly," Neon said. "It's a common misconception that transgender women don't have periods."

"But... we don't have ovaries," Weiss said.

"Nope," Neon said. "But a period isn't just constrained to that. There's a lot of things that happen, and a majority of them also happen with us. That includes all of the emotional fluctuating."

Despite the topic at hand, Neon's voice still sounded as singsongy as ever as she went over the details.

"Hormones still work the same, the estrogen doesn't stop affecting your mind just because you don't have ovaries. You'll have cramps, too. It's awful," Neon said. "But, there's plenty of positives that outweigh all of this. Generally, your body hair will lighten and grow slower. With you starting so young, it'll prevent any male pattern baldness, and you'll start to grow-"

"Okay!" Weiss stammered. "I'm aware of where you're going with this, I don't need to go into detail about... that part."

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed," Blake grinned.

"I'm just not used to talking about... that," Weiss said.

"They're just breasts, what's embarrassing about that?" Yang asked. "I happen to be very proud of mine."

"Well, the point is, you'll start growing them," Neon said. "And, also a heads up on the awkward topics, on that note, you'll experience some loss in size for your testes and-"

"Okay, okay," Weiss said, blushing deep crimson. "I'd like to know what's going to change, but we don't have to talk about that part specifically."

"It's only an embarrassing topic because society makes it embarrassing," Neon said.

"Well, they did a good job," Weiss said. "Either way, I'm uncomfortable talking about that."

"Fair enough. Well, those are the major changes I can think of that you'll experience. Only other thing I have to say is be patient. All of these changes can take a long time to take effect. I've been on HRT for about a year and a half, and it's come a long way," Neon said. "The first effect I started to feel was the emotional changes. It's different for everyone, though."

"You really think I'll be able to get on it this soon?" Weiss asked.

"I really hope so," Neon said.

"You could always do what Mercury does," Yang said.

"No," Blake scowled. "That's dangerous."

"If we lose this case, and have to run, I may have no choice," Weiss said.

"Weiss," Blake said. "Your physical health matters."

"I'm more concerned with my mental health," Weiss said. "I've hated this body for seventeen years. I don't want to wait anymore to start fixing it."

"I know it's awful," Blake said. "I just don't want anything bad happening to you. In less than a year now, you'll be eighteen and you'll be able to get it yourself, regardless."

"And at that point, that'll be useful," Weiss said. "But if I can start now, then when I'm eighteen I'll be starting to see results, not just... getting started on the whole process. Life is short and I want to spend as little of it as possible without HRT."

Blake frowned, concerned.

"I won't stop you," Blake said. "But I really don't like the idea."

"It's a tad expensive, too," Neon said. "The cost can vary a lot, I pay about seventy bucks a month on my meds."

"That's... not great," Weiss said.

"Are you serious?" Yang scoffed. "That's absurd!"

"Welcome to capitalism," Blake sighed.

"It's not going to be easy, but I'll still find a way," Weiss said. "I refuse not to."

The room waited for a few seconds, no one knowing what to add after that. Blake rested her hand comfortingly on Weiss' shoulder. After a good fifteen seconds, Ruby finally broke the silence.

"Well, it's been too long since we all went somewhere to eat together," Ruby said. "I've got some allowance money, and I'll cover lunch if we wanna go eat."

"I can cover myself," Yang said. "But that sounds great."

"I'd enjoy that as well," Weiss said.

"Honestly, before your date with Blake, I wanna get in some more BFF time," Yang said, her cocky half-grin plastered on her face. "I've missed hanging out with you, ice queen."

"What did you have in mind?" Weiss asked.

"I think we should go to the mall. They've got stuff for everyone. Ruby would be all over the arcade," Yang said. "Neon, you're a gamer too, right?"

"I am, but I'm afraid I've got plans," Neon said. "Shoot! I'm actually late! Nora's gonna kill me!"

Neon hopped up, giving one last wave before bolting out the hotel door.

"Well, that was... abrupt," Blake said.

"She's always the energetic one," Ruby said.

"Well... anyway," Yang said, shaking off the surprise of Neon's rapid exit. "I know Blake likes Hot Topic, plus they just opened a new bookstore."

"We're going," Blake immediately said, eagerly.

"That's the plan. And as for you," she said, pointing at Weiss. "First, we kinda gotta stop by Jamba, I've been reassuring my boss you still wanna work with us, and she said she could keep you there but you have to come by and say so yourself."

"Done!" Weiss said. "They're really not firing me? It's been like two weeks."

"Well... I pulled some strings," Yang said. "I convinced them to give you your vacation week early."

"But... it was more than that," Weiss said.

"Yeah, well... look, you owe me one," Yang said. "I kinda... gave up my own vacation days after that."

"What?" Weiss started, her voice high and alarmed. "Yang, you didn't have to do that!"

"I know I didn't," Yang said. "Like I said, you owe me a favor. But I didn't want you to lose your first job to something you had no control over. You were an amazing employee, and honestly, you made me look really good, too. But, anyways, that's our very first stop. But, after that, I'm thinking we go... where do you like to go in the mall?"

"Mainly the larger clothing stores," Weiss said. "But I don't have the money for that, and as much as I'd love to shop, I refuse to accept any money from you after you gave me your vacation time."

"How about you accept your own money from me?" Yang offered. "Your paycheck came in the mail a while back, and I cashed it and hung onto it for you."

Yang handed Weiss a clip of bills, which Weiss unraveled and counted. Two hundred thirty three dollars sat in her palms.

"I... forgot I had a paycheck coming in," Weiss said.

"Well, there you go," Yang grinned. "And no offense, but with how emotional the last few weeks have been, you're in serious need of some retail therapy."

"I had no clue you were such a mall girl," Weiss said.

"I'm not a girly girl," Yang said. "But there's a lot more to the mall than frilly clothes. Like greasy mall food. What I wouldn't give for some Wetzels right about now."

"Then let's go!" Ruby beamed.

* * *

"Well, long time, no see," Vernall said, from the Jamba station. She turned to face Yang and Weiss fully, smiling from under her visor.

"Hello," Weiss said shyly. "I'm sorry about the abrupt leave."

"It's alright. Yang vouched for you, and aside from that disappearance, you've been one of our fastest learners," Vernall said. "So what happened?"

"That's... complicated," Weiss said.

"I didn't say any more than I had to," Yang said. "I felt it wasn't my place. I just said there was a bit of a parental conflict."

"My father has been trying to limit my ability to do... anything, really," Weiss said. "I still want this job, and in a few days I plan on being able to return to work."

"While I trust you, what's going to change in a few days?" Vernall asked, filling a cup with ice.

"I'm suing my father to become emancipated," Weiss said. Vernall's eyes went wide, surprised.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," she said. "Alright, I'll give you three more days. This is unpaid leave, and due to the abrupt absence I will have to count it as a written warning, but, that will go away after three months of work."

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"And I can't pull a favor like this again, as much as I may want to," Vernall said.

"I understand, thank you," Weiss said.

Yang and Weiss walked back over to Ruby and Blake, who were on a nearby bench.

"Can we go eat now? I'm starving," Ruby said.

"Alright, miss impatient," Yang said. "To the food court, then?"

"Did it all go alright?" Blake asked.

"All things considered," Weiss said. "I still have a job, but I'm in hot water."

"I'm sorry, that's so unfair," Blake said.

"It is unfair, but not of them," Weiss sighed. "But I'd rather not focus on father right now. I'll be doing that all day here soon."

"Then, what do you want to eat?" Blake asked. "I'm gonna go for some sushi."

"I actually wouldn't mind joining you," Weiss said.

"Ech," Ruby gagged. "How can you two eat that?"

"You truly are the definition of subtlety and understanding," Yang joked. "I'm gonna go for a burger."

"You all realize they have pizza, right?" Ruby asked. "Here, twenty should cover your sushi, right?"

"I've got the sushi," Weiss said.

"But I wanted to-" Ruby began.

"Ruby, she wants to cover the meal," Yang interrupted.

"But-"

"Ruby," Yang said, nudging Ruby. "She wants to cover the meals for her and Blake. Blake and her. Who are dating."

"Oh..." Ruby said, coming to realization. "Gotcha... sorry."

"I appreciate it," Weiss said. "But I just got my paycheck and I'd like to buy my girlfriend lunch. As a thank you for sticking with me, even when I pushed her away."

"You don't need to thank me for that," Blake said.

"I know that," Weiss scoffed, taking Blake's hand. "I want to."

"So... I'm covering just my food, then?" Ruby asked, scratching the back of her head as they stepped onto the escalator.

"Leaves you more for the arcade," Yang said.

"Right! I forgot about the arcade!" Ruby said gleefully.

* * *

Blake led the way as they navigated the Hot Topic. Surprisingly, it was Yang, not Ruby, who looked the most out of place.

"They have so much cool things!" Ruby said gleefully, bouncing around their Funko Pops and superhero-themed merchandise.

"Yeah," a familiar voice said from behind them. "We're kinda known for cool things."

"Emerald," Weiss said, turning around. Emerald gave a slight wave. "How have you been."

"Same as usual," Emerald sighed. "Is this your first time at Hot Topic?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," Weiss said.

"Blake and I've been," Yang said. "Ruby's also new."

"Gotcha," Emerald said. "Is there anything I can help you find?"

"I'm sure Ruby could use some pointers," Yang said.

"You seem really bored," Weiss observed.

"This place is a lot better when you're off the clock," Emerald said. "It's just as corporate as... say, a JC Penny, it just looks less. Just as much dumb rules, though."

"I actually did have a question," Blake said. "It looks like your tops have moved, where'd they go?"

"Towards the back," Emerald said. "If you buy two, you get a third for five bucks."

"Thanks," Blake said.

"Look who it is," Mercury said from behind the counter. "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know," Weiss sighed. "Relaxing before I sue my father."

"So it's finally happening, then?" Mercury asked.

"He pulled me from the school, and he means to transfer me to that all boys school," Weiss said. "So, yes, it's happening."

"Hope you win," he said.

"If I don't, I'm going on the run," Weiss said. "Again."

"I'd offer a place to stay, but my place isn't any better," Mercury said. "But, hopefully soon that'll change."

"Oh?" Weiss asked.

"Emerald and I are getting an apartment here in a month," Mercury said. "And if you make some dating joke, I'll kick your ass."

"I wasn't planning on it," Weiss said.

"Everyone assumes we're dating," Emerald said. "It's obnoxious. Like a guy and a girl just aren't allowed to be just friends."

"I know that feeling," Yang sighed. "Though, with me, it's been more... batting off guys that think they're entitled to more than friendship."

"Weiss," Blake said. "I want your opinion on some of these."

Weiss hurried over to Blake, who was looking between a few shirts.

"Should I go for a band shirt as my third item, or a movie shirt?" Blake asked. "I've already got one of each."

"You really enjoy Paramore," Weiss said. "And you don't have nearly enough merchandise of them. Go with the shirt."

"Thanks," Blake smiled. "Did you want anything?"

"While I'm looking to shop, I'm not really seeing anything here that fits my aesthetic," Weiss said.

"They have some pop culture stuff," Blake suggested. "Though, most of it's Harry Potter stuff, and I'm not supporting that."

"What's wrong with Harry Potter?" Ruby asked.

"I'd rather not get into it right now," Weiss sighed.

"It's a good franchise with an awful author," Blake explained. "I'll leave it at that."

"Oh," Ruby said, disappointed. "That sucks."

"Ruby, are you sure you can afford all of that?" Weiss asked, concerned. Ruby nodded, holding five different Funko Pops, six shirts, a rolled up poster, a wallet, a keychain, and a jacket.

"I've been saving up allowance for a while," Ruby said. "Who knew being a nerd was so expensive?"

"Employees get a discount," Emerald said, her voice boredom-filled. "So if you wanna work here, you'd get stuff cheaper. Plus, you could list me as a referral."

"I'm not old enough," Ruby said. "Remember, I got jumped forward two grades."

"Right," Emerald said. "I always forget that."

"She doesn't broadcast it," Yang said. "But Ruby's a pretty smart cookie."

"Yang," Ruby whined. "Now I want cookies."

"I'll buy you some," Yang said.

"Let's check out, then," Blake said. "I'm excited to see the bookstore."

"Arcade next!" Ruby said.

"You can go to the arcade," Yang said. "And if you two wanna head to the bookstore next, go ahead. I doubt the next place on my list is your type of thing."

"Where are you going next?" Weiss asked, her head cocked.

"I'll show you if you want," Yang grinned. "In fact, I dare you two to come with me."

"Why can't I?" Ruby asked.

"Your innocent soul is too young," Yang said. "Plus, dad would actually kill me if I took you there."

"Aww," Ruby said.

"You wouldn't like it anyway, Ruby," Yang said.

A few moments later, Yang rushed Weiss and Blake a few stores over, and Blake sighed.

"Of course you'd be leaping at the chance to go here," Blake said. "So what's your specific interest? The sex toys, or the pranks?"

"The staff," Yang purred, leading them into Spencer's.

"Wait, aren't you in-" Weiss began, before seeing the clerk leaning against the counter, brushing her pink and brown hair out of her face. "A relationship."

"Wait, I thought she worked at an ice cream shop," Blake said.

"She does," Yang said. "She has two jobs."

Yang walked up to the counter and leaned over, lazily.

"Hello beautiful," Yang sang, giving Neo a quick kiss. Neo returned a greeting, but Weiss couldn't hear it over the blaring music.

"Alright," Blake said from Weiss' side. "Maybe this place isn't as bad as I thought."

Weiss looked over, seeing a collection of pride shirts, hats, and merchandise.

"I've actually been hoping for some clothes that are progressive," Blake said. She picked up a shirt that, in bold letters, said '_Lesbian and Proud_'. "We could each get one. I'd even cover yours if you wanted one."

"I'd like that," Weiss said. "I actually really like this."

She held up a shirt that read, in pink, blue, and white letters, '_If you can't make your own estrogen, store bought is fine_'.

"That's really cute," Blake smiled. "I actually also need to get this for Ruby."

She picked up a bracelet with the asexual flag on it.

"I think she'd really appreciate that," Weiss said.

"It's really refreshing," Blake said. "We get used to so much cruelty for who we are... it's nice seeing it accepted somewhere for once."

Weiss smiled, pulling Blake away from the shelf to wrap her in a loving embrace.

"I love you, Blake," Weiss said.

"I love you too, Weiss," Blake said.

"Now, let's buy these so we can go see that bookstore," Weiss smiled. "I know you've been impatient to."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 37 will be out soon!**


	37. Chapter 37

**This is it, folks. These next few chapters will be the conclusion to the story. Suffice it to say... we're in the endgame now.**

**I don't own RWBY**

**Trigger warning for the usual topics, plus intense nightmares in this chapter**

* * *

Through the dinner with the Belladonna family, Weiss found it harder and harder to stay optimistic and distracted. Thoughts of the upcoming events just wouldn't leave her alone, no matter how hard she tried to make them. Blake eventually noticed, and scooted closer, gently cuddling against her. It helped a little, but doubts Weiss hadn't considered began to cross her mind.

_What if we lose, and we aren't able to run? What if he learned from last time, and he has police waiting to force us back home? Then I'll never be able to leave. He's already proven that he's interested in keeping me there, like a prisoner. He could keep me from ever seeing my friends again. From seeing Blake ever again. This could be one of my last nights with her. _

Even when Blake and Weiss said their goodbyes for the night and Weiss returned to the hotel room, she was plagued by these thoughts. Winter was staying with the two of them in the hotel, as a safety measure, and she seemed to be the only one of the three of them that felt confident about their chances. Whitley also fidgeted about nervously, jumping at every noise that passed the door. Weiss was eager to drift off to sleep, so that her fears would, at least temporarily, be silenced.

* * *

"Blake?" Weiss called out, running along the frozen streets. The blizzard around her was blinding, she could hardly see past ten feet in front of her. She could hear nothing but the ferocious winds, roaring in her ears, and feel nothing but the agonizing cold pulsing up her arms and legs. "Blake!"

No response came. Weiss forced herself forward, scanning desperately for anyone, anyone that would help. Finally, she caught a glimpse of someone.

Whitley was standing ahead, seemingly unbothered by the cold.

"Whitley!" Weiss called, running up to him.

"Hello, brother," Whitley said, turning to face her.

"W-what?" Weiss asked, coming to a stop.

"Oh, don't tell me you're surprised," Whitley said. "If you actually thought I was genuine, you're dumber than I thought. Father's going to win, you know. And when that happens, who will be left to care about you?"

Whitley said nothing more, he simply crumpled to the ground, turning to snow before her eyes.

Weiss leapt back in shock, misery and fear beginning to swirl in her head.

"Blake? Please, I need you!" Weiss called, as she ran off, terrified.

"Silence!" a thundering voice roared.

Weiss stumbled, trying to move away from the source of the voice. She tore off in the opposite direction, where she saw the outline of Yang and Ruby.

"Yang!" Weiss called, reaching out. She stumbled, falling face first into the icy snow on the ground.

By the time she looked up, Yang was in front of her, looking down. Something about her seemed... off. Like her energy, her mood... it was wrong.

"Yang, help," Weiss begged, reaching up.

"Why would I help you?" Yang asked, glaring down. "All you do is make everything worse."

Yang turned and walked off, and she and Ruby vanished into the blizzard. Weiss tried to get to her feet, but the pain in her limbs was getting worse. She finally managed to get back up, and she looked down at her arms. The skin was blue, with ice crystals beginning to form on them. Weiss looked around, her breathing getting faster and faster.

"Blake?" Weiss screamed, desperately. "Blake!"

"Would you just shut up already?" she heard from behind her. She whipped around, seeing Blake leaning against a nearby sign. "Hey, Warren."

"I'm not Warren," Weiss said, hurt. Blake laughed, a cruel tone to her voice that seemed completely foreign to anything Weiss had ever heard her say prior.

"I'm bored of this whole routine," Blake sighed. "It's been fun, pretending you're someone you're not. I mean, funny, sad, kinda the same thing. Did you actually think I loved you? Did you actually think I saw you as anything more than what you are? You're... gross. Delusional. You're a freak and no one actually sees you as a woman. Why would we?"

"Blake," Weiss winced, tears beginning to roll down her face, freezing rapidly.

"Why would I love you? Duh, I like women. And that doesn't include you, no matter what you tell yourself. You're a liar, Warren. Just like Jacques."

"No," Weiss cried, backing up.

"You're just like Jacques," Blake taunted. Weiss screamed out in pain as the pain in her limbs became too much to bear. She glanced down, and saw why. They had frozen solid at this point, and were beginning to crack. "Does it hurt? I hope it does. It's nothing you don't deserve, after all. Don't you get it? No one's going to save you. Look around. Do you see anyone coming to save you? Winter? Neon? Willow? None of them ever actually cared about you. You're alone, Warren."

Weiss jolted awake, the poor heating in the hotel waking her up. She shivered, trying to quiet herself as she cried, having begun while still asleep.

She pleaded with herself to forget that horrifying nightmare, but as luck would have it, that was one of the few dreams that didn't instantly just vanish from her mind. It took her an hour to fall back into an uneasy stop, and when she did, more nightmares waited.

* * *

Weiss rubbed her eyes, exhausted. Winter was reading over some of their evidence, so that the three of them were all on the same page.

"Weiss?" Winter asked.

"Yes?" Weiss jolted, startled.

"You were falling asleep again," Winter said.

"I'm sorry," Weiss said. "I'm trying to stay awake."

"You don't seem well," Winter said. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Not physically," Weiss said. "I just didn't sleep well."

"Neither did I," Whitley sighed. "Everything's so stressful right now."

Winter looked between the two of them, frowning sympathetically.

"I know this isn't an easy time for either of you," Winter said. "No matter what happens, I'm not letting either of you fall back into his control."

"What if we can't help it?" Weiss asked. "I already ran away once. What if he's ready for it now that he knows we won't just give up when it gets tough?"

"We'll find a way," Winter said. "No matter what he does to prepare, there's several people willing to break the law to get you to safety. If that's what this comes to, then-"

"But the police are armed!" Whitley snapped. "It's not as simple as just running anymore. If we lose this case, and there's a decent chance we will, we will be fugitives. Father won't make it as easy as he did when Weiss ran before. The men he will send after us will be aggressive and persistent."

"I'm aware," Winter said. "I know what father has at his disposal. I'm not saying it will be easy."

"One slip up, and we're back there," Whitley said. "If we're running and we get caught, we're back there for good."

"I know you're trying to help, and I'm so glad you are," Weiss said. "But we're terrified. We did what we could, but if he found some other way to control the court, or if Cordovin is able to pull the same tricks she did in the last case, it's over. She's ruthless, and father refuses to lose this case."

"Then what can I do to help ease your fears?" Winter asked.

"I don't know," Weiss admitted. "I'm scared. If I'm put back in his hands, it will be worse than everything he's ever done to me combined. This is our last chance, and if we blow it, he will know that was our last option. If he wins, and he gets us back, and we can't escape, he's going to force me back. Back into the closet, back into Warren."

"I won't let that happen," Winter said.

"But you aren't omnipotent," Weiss argued.

"Neither is he," Winter said.

"Between the two of you, he's a lot closer," Weiss said.

"Who is this lawyer, then?" Whitley asked. "This lawyer you're so confident in, who is he?"

As if to answer his question, a sharp knock rapped on the door. Winter opened it, and let in the man waiting outside. Wearing a suit with a cheery blue and green tie, was a balding man with ginger-brown hair and a bushy handlebar mustache.

"Hello, and might I say, it has been some time," he said.

"Do the two of you remember Klein?" Winter asked.

"You were father's attorney before Cordovin," Weiss said. "Didn't he fire you?"

"I resigned, actually," Klein said. "Out of refusal to do deeds for the devil any longer."

"Klein is also incredibly effective in the courtroom," Winter said. "He just has a soul, unlike Cordovin."

"Alright," Weiss said. "We might have a chance."

* * *

Weiss and Blake sat at the bus stop, slightly shivering in the cold. Their walk had taken them there, and for old times sake, they rested on the boulder.

"It's going to be alright," Blake reassured her.

"Everyone keeps saying that," Weiss said. "But I don't know that. Tomorrow, a jury of people that have no clue what it's like to feel the fear and pain I feel every day is going to decide if I'm allowed to escape it. I have a decent chance. Probably about a fifty percent chance I'll be able to get away. But if I'm not..."

"Then we do it our own way," Blake smiled. "Like we always have."

"It isn't that simple," Weiss said. "I'm scared, Blake. I'm really scared that we're going to lose, and we'll have underestimated his paranoia. What if he has officers waiting to make sure we don't run? What are we going to do if he's waiting for us?"

"If he's waiting for us, I'll break his nose myself and run off with you," Blake said.

"This isn't a cartoon, we could get hurt!" Weiss said. "You could get seriously injured, or worse."

"I know that, okay?" Blake asked. "But I'd risk that for you."

"Why?" Weiss asked, standing. "I'm not worth that!"

"Yes, you are," Blake retorted without hesitation.

"If this case goes wrong, don't you realize what's going to happen? He will come after you out of spite!" Weiss said. "Even if I did go back to him willingly, even if I did that today, and the case never ended up happening, out of spite he would destroy everything in your life just out of pure spite! To make a statement to me that he meant his threats!"

"Our love is stronger than his anger," Blake said, standing up and walking up to Weiss.

"Blake, you don't understand. He will ruin everything. Your house, he will take that away. He will make sure you never see your parents again, he said so himself!" Weiss said. "He won't stop until you've been reduced to fear and hunger, like some kind of animal, and I was the one who put you in his sights! If I'd just stayed away-"

"If you'd just stayed away from me, you'd be hurt, or maybe even dead at this point," Blake said. "And I would still be some bitter, lonely girl who never found the love of her life. You've made me so happy, I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. If the worst happens and everything goes as bad as it possibly can tomorrow, I still won't be sorry I met you. I still won't regret being your girlfriend. I'm so grateful we got into that argument, right here, in this exact spot, months ago, because if we hadn't, I would never have known there was more to you than Warren, and that would be worse than anything Jacques Schnee could ever do to me!"

Weiss let out a frustrated yell.

"You will be freezing in an alleyway!" Weiss said. "He will take away every basic human right you have, just to make a statement."

"And he will be doing the same thing to you," Blake said. "If the point of this is that I'd be better off away from you, then you're wrong, because I could never be okay with that happening to you, regardless of what's happening to me. We fight for each other, Weiss. I appreciate that you care about me, but I need you to care about yourself, too. We both know we've been so much happier together. That's the road we're on, so no matter where it leads, I intend to follow it, not just turn onto an easier one. If we lose this case, and I can't save you from him, that's what'll destroy me, Weiss! And if that happens, I will keep trying to get you out of there, no matter what it costs, because I love you with all of my heart and I can't imagine a world without you in it!"

Weiss stood, awkwardly, fighting back emotion for what felt like the millionth time.

"You really care that much?" Weiss asked, cautiously.

"Of course I do," Blake said, stepping closer. "I haven't had many relationships, but I know this one is the right one. This one is the one that I want."

Weiss sighed, sitting back down.

"I've just been scared," Weiss said. "It's hard for me to believe anyone could actually care about me like that. It feels like a ruse, like some kind of prank, that I'm just waiting for the punchline to hit."

Blake sat down and pulled Weiss over, making her rest her head on Blake's lap.

"What we have is real, I promise," Blake said. "I'd never lie to you, especially about that. The way you make me smile, that can't just be faked. The way my parents pester me to bring you over more, because they love seeing me light up when you're around, you gonna tell me they're lying too?"

Weiss sighed, closing her eyes.

"I've just... been having some really bad nightmares," Weiss said. Blake ran her hand over Weiss' forehead, caressing her cheek.

"Oh, Weiss," Blake soothed. "I'm so sorry."

"The stress of everything has just been getting worse and worse, and I feel like it's actually, legitimately driving me crazy," Weiss said.

"Then lean on me," Blake said. "Let's go back to my house. It's warm there, and we can just sit on the bed and you can vent it all out. How does that sound?"

"If I'm being honest, I really need that," Weiss said. "Thank you, Blake."

"Of course."

* * *

A few hours later, in Blake's room, Weiss had fallen asleep after venting all of her stress, and Blake had elected to let her rest in her bed. Blake sat in her office chair, occasionally running her hand along Weiss' cheek, just as a gentle and comforting reminder that she was safe and loved. Blake flipped through one of the books she had purchased, letting her mind wander through the chapters. Weiss shifted a few times in her sleep, seemingly unable to keep still as she rested. Tex, Blake's cat, at one point even leapt onto the bed and curled up next to Weiss. When Blake set down her book with the intention of getting a drink, she couldn't help but feel her heart melt seeing the two.

Unfortunately, though Weiss' venting had helped, the cause of the stress was still only a day away, so before long, Weiss jolted awake, confused and scared.

"Shh, shh," Blake immediately said, setting down her book and scooting onto the bed. "It's okay, you're safe, Weiss."

Blake held Weiss, as Weiss took deep breaths, her tense movements calming.

"It won't go away," Weiss whispered. "What if this is our last night together, and then we never see each other again?"

"That won't happen," Blake said. "I could never let that happen."

"I can't stop seeing it," Weiss said. "Every time I close my eyes, it's there. I'm so exhausted, and at the same time, I can't actually relax to save my life."

"I'm here for you," Blake said. "Whatever you need, you just have to ask."

Weiss nodded, sighing. She began to sit up, then noticed she had a cat resting on her chest and abruptly stopped.

"I'm not getting up anytime soon, am I?" Weiss asked. Blake chuckled, with a smile.

"Not likely, no," Blake said.

* * *

Weiss walked through an office building, ignoring several of the office workers who were under her. She made her way into her office, pulling the door open, and stepping in. She brushed a small bit of dirt off of her pristine white suit, with disgust. After that, she took a seat at the desk, and answered a phone call.

"Yes, Warren Schnee's office," she said, in a voice more masculine than she was used to. "Listen, I don't care what obstacles you've run into, when I assign a quota, it might as well be the word of god to you, understand?"

She hung up the phone, annoyed, and began to do paperwork, absentmindedly scratching an itch in her gelled, short hair.

After working for several minutes, she heard a disturbance outside, and looked out the window. She was in an office on the eighth floor of a building, which gave her a pretty decent view of the street below.

It was with disgust that she saw a homeless woman, running from police. The woman had jet black hair, rough and tangled, and she wore a torn band shirt. She wasn't sure how, but she could make out the Paramore logo, despite it being several floors down and the design of the shirt being faded and stained with trash. She picked up the phone, calling security.

"Are you seeing this? Get that trash away from my building," she barked, and slammed the phone back down. She absentmindedly went back to her work, and lost track of time. It wasn't until her computer beeped with a notification that it was her lunch that she rose from her seat, stretching. She stepped over to the door, which had an embossed label reading _Warren Schnee, CEO_, polished and shining. She grabbed her jacket, and turned to the mirror to ensure that her appearance was still perfect. She smiled, seeing the tall man staring back, a white handlebar mustache which looked all too familiar, practically identical to the previous CEO, Jacques Schnee.

And yet, something began to eat at her. She felt something... revulsion... creeping up her.

It was as if somewhere, deep inside, she was screaming... screaming...

Weiss woke up screaming, trembling violently. Whitley and Winter also jolted up with a start.

It was only for a moment that Weiss had made any noise at all, but it had been enough to disrupt the room.

"Weiss!" Winter cried out, quickly examining the room for any threats. Upon seeing only Weiss, panting, soaked in swear, violently shaking in her bed, Winter jumped up and rushed to Weiss' side. "It's alright, Weiss, you're safe."

"I'm sorry," Weiss shivered. "I didn't mean to wake you all."

"It's for the best," Whitley said, quietly. "I didn't like that dream."

"Let me get you some water," Winter said, hurrying to her feet. Weiss trembled, doing her best to tighten the blanket around her for warmth.

"I saw her," Weiss said. "Blake. He'd done everything he threatened. She had nothing left... and I didn't care. I'd become _him_."

"Weiss, you're not him," Whitley said. "He wouldn't have lifted a finger for me. When you found out how I really felt, you did everything you possibly could to help me."

"But if he takes us back, he's going to change me," Weiss said. "Mother warned me. I'd end up burying Weiss so far she might as well be gone..."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Winter said. "I'm proud of my sister, and I refuse to let that bastard destroy her."

Weiss sipped on the water, still shaking in the cold.

"This hotel is freezing," Weiss said.

"I figured it best not to go for something too high quality," Whitley said. "That'd just make it look like we cared about money more than anything else."

"I'll see if there's any more blankets," Winter said. "If it helps, the apartment is picked out and everything. I just want to keep the money available to run if we need it. If we win, the apartment is ours."

"Thank you," Weiss said. "That sounds lovely."

"I'm going to try to sleep," Whitley said. "I need to get at least a little rest before the hearing."

"I probably should, too," Weiss said. "Not that it'll really be easy."

"Just give it your best," Winter said. "This will all be over tomorrow. One way or another, we won't be worrying anymore."

"Yeah," Weiss said. "Just one more day."

* * *

**Sorry that chapter was on the shorter side. I'm pretty excited to write the next few chapters. I've loved writing this story, despite all of the moments of writer's block. I realize I never mentioned it in an author's note, but if anyone was wondering, I am a trans woman, and I'm also asexual, so a lot of this fic comes from things I can really closely personally relate to.**

**Anyways, the conclusion chapters to this story will be out soon, stay tuned!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Heyo everyone, I don't own RWBY and also, all of the usual trigger warning**

* * *

Weiss must have spent an hour and a half getting her makeup absolutely perfect. She refused to go into this hearing as anyone other than herself. Her clothes were picked out, on the feminine, but professional side. Winter and Warren also spent a while making sure they were ready to every degree they could manage.

"Is everyone ready?" Winter asked, as they all gathered by the door.

"No," Whitley said.

"I honestly feel queasy," Weiss said.

"But it needs to happen," Whitley said. Weiss nodded.

"Let's get this taken care of," Weiss sighed. They headed down to Winter's car, and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

The amount of people that showed up to the case to speak on Weiss' behalf was simply astounding. Qrow Branwen was the first one she saw stepping into the courtroom. Afterwards was Mr. Ironwood, then May Marigold. Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie were next, and after Nora was Neon Katt. Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai both looked bored in their pews, yet at the same time, ready to do what was needed to free Weiss from Jacques' grip. Taiyang Xaio Long, Kali Belladonna, and Ghira Belladonna sat with their children. Weiss almost missed Robyn and Illia, who sat behind May Marigold. Of course, Ciel Soleil sat close to the front, having been part of Winter's story from the start.

On the other hand Jacques Schnee was waiting impatiently on the other side, with Cordovin at his side. Several policemen, doctors, and colleagues decorated his side of the room, no doubt asked to speak on his behalf if he should require. Weiss actually recognized a few faces. One doctor looked familiar, and she realized it was the doctor that had ignored her pleas for help after her father had given her the scar on her face. Also in the crowd was the police officer that had forced her to leave the parking lot she had taken refuge in.

Weiss looked nervously around the room, before stepping back out. Whitley and Winter were still in the lobby, Winter filling out paperwork as Whitley waited patiently.

Weiss felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun around, unsure of who was there but unwilling to take any chances after meeting her father last time.

She felt relieved, however, when it was just Blake.

"Weiss," Blake said, putting her hands on Weiss' shoulders. "It's going to be okay. Just breathe, stay calm. No matter what happens, we will keep you safe, okay?"

Weiss nodded.

"I've been scared of this day for so long. I just want to get it over with, and at the same time, I'm terrified to actually see it through," Weiss said. "What if everything goes wrong?"

"Then we'll improvise," Blake said. "You saw everyone there? Everyone sitting on that side? Those are all people who cared about you enough to come down today and make sure you had the best chance possible. Those are all people who have seen what's been happening to you and showed up to get you out of that. Yeah, maybe a few of them won't take it any further if we lose. But I know most of them will. We're not leaving you, ever. I have a lifetime with you that I can't wait to experience. I refuse to let anything get in the way of that."

"Alright," Weiss said. "I need to get in there."

"So do I," Blake said. Blake pulled Weiss into a deep kiss, and Weiss wanted to stay linked to her girlfriend in this way forever, forgetting about all of the stress and danger around her. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't. Against every nerve in her body screaming at her to stay, she eventually parted from Blake, and walked into the courtroom. Winter and Whitley walked by her side, and the three of them came up to their spots, right next to Klein.

Weiss looked over, seeing her father glaring over at her. The disgust in his eyes, seeing Weiss as she was, was unmistakable. Weiss had checked several times, and had come to the conclusion she looked genuinely passing as a cis woman, for once. Her voice had come an admirable way since she had started her vocal therapy, so she knew her voice wouldn't make her feel out of place, either.

She was still terrified, but she held onto that. She had never been more confident in her identity, her femininity. And she wouldn't let Jacques take that away from her ever again.

The judge was a taller woman with her hair in a professional ponytail, and horn rimmed glasses. She looked over the room, making sure everyone that was relevant was present. She came to a stop.

"Willow Schnee was also summoned to this hearing, is she present?" the judge asked.

"She isn't, your honor," Jacques said. "She isn't in a state to attend. She has been drinking profusely all morning."

"I see," the judge said. "If that is the case, she isn't a reliable witness at this point in time. We will continue without her. I'd like to call this court into session. Our plaintiff may make their opening statement."

Klein rose from his chair, giving a respectful slight bow of his head to the court.

"Thank you, your honor," Klein said. "Today I am going to be bringing to light crimes committed by Jacques Schnee, the defendant, against his three children, Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee, recognized legally as Warren Schnee, and Whitley Schnee. These crimes are of an abusive nature, including physical, verbal, and mental abuse, and neglect. We seek the resolution of a dissolution of Jacques Schnee's custody over them, form a restraining order preventing further contact, and take steps to ensure no violations of this contract can occur."

"Thank you, now our defendant may also make their opening statement."

"Thank you, your honor," Cordovin said. "I'm going to be proving, definitively, here in court, that Jacques Schnee has never committed such an offense, and that he is fit to raise his children. I would also like to bring to the attention of the court the harm that has come to his children at the hands of those assisting the plaintiff."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cordovin," the judge said. "The plaintiff may begin their case, bringing forth evidence and witnesses as they see fit."

"The first piece of evidence I'd like to bring to the attention of the court is the most blatant," Klein said, walking up to face the jury. "My primary point remains that Jacques Schnee is not fit to raise children. I have a picture, taken by his youngest, Whitley Schnee himself, immediately after an instance of physical abuse."

Klein held up a printed copy of Whitley's selfie. Many of the jury shifted uncomfortably, seeing the black eye. Klein rotated the picture, allowing the court to see the photo.

"I'd like to call Whitley Schnee to the stand," Klein said.

"Very well, Mr. Seiben," the judge said, waving Whitley up. Whitley took a seat, ready to answer relevant questions.

"Whitley, you took this photograph, is that correct?" Klein asked.

"Yes, I did," Whitley said.

"Could you elaborate on the circumstances behind the picture?" Klein asked.

"Yes," Whitley said. "My sister, Weiss-"

"Objection, your honor," Cordovin called. "This was brought up in a previous case my client went through recently. One of my client's children identifies as transgender, which isn't a legal recognition. In a court of law, everyone is to be referred to by legal name and in clear terms. As Whitley was sworn in under oath, is he not obligated to use correct terminology?"

"You are referring to Warren Schnee, correct?" the judge asked. Cordovin nodded.

"Yes, your honor."

"The papers I have refer to him only as Warren. Are there any other documents that prove a name change or equivalent?" the judge asked. Klein turned to Weiss.

"No, your honor," Weiss said, reluctantly. Winter scowled at Cordovin.

"Then in my court, you are to be referred to by legal name," the judge said.

"Your honor," Klein said. "While there is no law requiring a court of law to use a transgender individual's name and pronouns as requested by the individual, there is also no law forbidding anyone in the court from doing so. The defendant is free to use whatever terminology they would like, but as there is documented proof that it can be traumatic for a transgender person to be treated in such a way, it's ethically concerning that a court would prevent my client's family from referring to her in the way that matches her gender identity."

"Very well," the judge said. "Then the court is to recognize that Weiss and Warren are both terms referring to Warren Schnee, by legal right."

"Thank you, your honor," Klein said. "Please, continue, Whitley."

"My sister, Weiss, had recently ran away from home," Whitley said. "Father and I had been at a disagreement about several things, in this instance, the validity of her identity. He refused to refer to her as Weiss, and this bothered me on a personal level, so I argued with him. The argument got slightly escalated, as I raised my voice. As a response, he struck me."

Whitley was looking down, unable to look at Jacques as he spoke.

"Was it with a closed fist that he struck you?" Klein asked.

"Yes," Whitley said. "Not long after, I took that picture. I wanted proof of what he was doing. I didn't think anyone would believe me otherwise."

"How long afterwards did you take that picture?" Klein asked.

"The incident happened on a weekend, around eight PM," Warren said. "I took that picture in the morning, roughly eleven o clock, AM."

"Thank you, Whitley. I understand this isn't easy to discuss. Is this the only incident of physical abuse you've experienced at your father's hand?" Klein asked.

"No," Whitley said. "But it's the only instance I have any evidence of. There have been instances where I was slapped, a few where I was punched, like in that picture."

"What about verbal abuse? Did you experience verbal abuse at his hand?" Klein asked.

"Yes. It was a regular occurrence at that house," Whitley said. "I would regularly be called a failure. I was held to expectations no one could ever hope to meet."

"Objection, your honor," Cordovin said. "I care about abuse as much as anyone, but its definition is still important. Is having high expectations of your child a crime now?"

"It wasn't just high expectations," Whitley argued. "Most children get told to do well in school. We would have food withheld if we ever got less than a ninety five percent, on any assignment. Food, sleep, water, bathroom access, they were all among things that he considered 'privileges' to take away if we were under-performing. His expectations were that our grades were literally perfect. He berated my sister, constantly, for her average being a ninety nine percent, because she got one assignment less than perfect. Is that what you would call 'having high expectations'?"

"Objection withdrawn," Cordovin sighed.

"Thank you, Whitley," Klein said. "That will be all for now. Now, as for these unreasonable expectations, the stress that they had on his children's minds has been clearly noticeable to many around them. I'd like to call forward James Ironwood, one of the teachers at Weiss' High School."

Ironwood took a seat and swore his oath, and then waited patiently.

"Mr. Ironwood, you teach at Taylor High School, correct?" Klein asked.

"Yes, I'm one of their mathematics teachers," Ironwood said.

"Weiss is among your students, is this correct?" Klein asked.

"Yes, she is," Ironwood said.

"Thank you. Have you noticed any instances in which she seemed more stressed about her grades than other students, and if so, could you elaborate on them?" Klein asked.

"Yes, Weiss has always been more determined to succeed than other students. At first, it was admirable, but as it progressed, it became concerning. There was even one instance where she approached me after class, pleading with me to change her grade or allow her to retake it immediately, which is against my policy. I've seen students try to change their grade before, but the grade in question was a ninety five, easily a passing grade. The other thing that stood out was the nature of the request, it was practically a tantrum. She was demanding that I alter the grade, and she looked scared."

"Thank you, Mr. Ironwood. That will be all," Klein said.

"The defendant may now make their rebuttal," the judge declared.

"Thank you, your honor," Cordovin said, rising to her feet. "The first piece of evidence is a photograph with the claim that physical abuse was committed, and then a string of allegations that the plaintiff openly admitted cannot be proven. Thus, I need not explain why those allegations are irrelevant. This is, after all, a court of law, not a court of make believe. As for the photograph, I would like to ask if the plaintiff provided any medical examination records, anything that can back the validity of the picture? Photographs can be doctored, and makeup can be used to recreate the appearance of bruising."

"Mrs. Cordovin, if you're suggesting that the evidence is faked, you will need to provide your evidence," the judge said.

"Of course, your honor. I'd like to call Warren Schnee to the stand," Cordovin said.

Weiss rose, irked at Cordovin's use of name. Weiss swore herself in and took a seat.

"Mr. Schnee," Cordovin sneered. "While living at the residency of my client, you owned makeup, did you not?"

"Yes, I did," Weiss said. "But-"

"Can you account for all of the makeup, consistently, the entire time you had it on your possession living there?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes, I can," Weiss said. "It was first purchased for me by my sister, Winter. Out of fear of my father confiscating it, I hid it between my mattresses. I was the only one who knew it was there, until I ran away."

"And what way of knowing that no one else found it do you have?" Cordovin asked.

"No one was in the room when I hid it. Whitley and I were always home at the same time, there was never a time that he was there when I wasn't. And I rarely left that room when I could avoid it."

"Was this case locked?" Cordovin asked.

"No, it was a makeup case," Weiss scoffed.

"So, if anyone did find it, they could easily take anything they wanted?" Cordovin asked.

"I mean, yes, but no one knew where it was, and Whitley also doesn't know anything about makeup," Weiss said. "I'm a trans woman and I had no opportunities to actually learn how to use makeup until Winter personally taught me, and very shortly thereafter, she was disowned."

"So, the only person that could have done such a makeup job was yourself, then?" Cordovin asked.

"The only person there, that is," Weiss said.

"Now, you've had a long lasting disagreement with your father, is that correct?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes," Weiss said.

"And would it be accurate to say you resent him for this disagreement?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes," Weiss said.

"Enough to want to leave his house, for good?" Cordovin asked.

"Obviously," Weiss said. "I ran away."

"So, you admit, you would have motive to frame my client for abuse, as well as the means to fake an injury that could be photographed for later use?" Cordovin asked.

"What?" Weiss scoffed. "I-"

"Answer the question, Mr. Schnee," Cordovin said.

"No, I don't," Weiss said. "I don't need to frame him, all I want to do is bring what he's done to the attention of this court."

"That's not what I asked," Cordovin said. "You've said previously you would do anything to leave his house, is this true?"

"Yes, it's true, I went to extremes to leave. I ran," Weiss said. "But-"

"And you admit, you have the means to fake a bruise," Cordovin said.

"No," Weiss said. "I had makeup, but that would be like stage makeup. I learned aesthetics, beauty makeup. They're two completely different kinds of skills. That'd be like saying a carpenter and a woodcarver are the same thing."

"You said you attempted to learn makeup before Winter taught you, is this correct?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes," Weiss said.

"How did you attempt this?" Cordovin asked.

"Youtube videos," Weiss said.

"And there are tutorials for injury makeup on YouTube, as well, correct?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes, but-"

"So, you have both motive and ability," Cordovin said. "And no medical documentation to back up any of your claims."

"How would we have gotten medical documentation?" Weiss scoffed.

"No further questions, your honor," Cordovin said. "If we could go to a brief recess, I would like to get ahold of a stage makeup artist to have them examine this evidence."

"Very well," the judge said. "Would you like to make any other rebuttals before this recess?"

"Yes, your honor, I would," Cordovin said. "It was Mr. Ironwood's professional opinion that Warren Schnee was exhibiting alarming behavior, but I'd like to remind everyone that Warren Schnee's behavior has been erratic in regards to more than just grades. In our last case, we discussed an attempt he made to blame my client for a fall, despite the backing of a medical professional proving that the injury was inconsistent with the anecdote. On top of this, Warren Schnee has had difficulty when it comes to maintaining appearances, and consistency with his claims. I would like to call Henry Marigold to the stand."

Weiss gasped, looking back. She also saw May stand, alarmed, whipping her head over to Jacques' side of the courtroom. Henry stood, and walked up to the stand.

"Mr. Marigold," Cordovin said. "For a length of time, you were friends with Mr. Schnee, correct?"

"Yes," Henry said. "Years, actually."

"When did this friendship start?" Cordovin asked.

"When I started going to his high school, at the beginning of our tenth grade year," Henry said.

"And when did this friendship dissolve?" Cordovin asked.

"A few months ago. He was friends with myself, and Melanie and Miltiades Malachite, two other students from our year. He was actually friends with them since junior high. Anyway, a few months ago, without warning, he just stopped hanging out with us. I went to ask him about it, and he made it clear he no longer wanted to associate with us, apparently he hadn't been wanting to for some time. He never vocalized this intention before, though."

"Thank you. And at the time, he was still presenting as Warren, was he not?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes, he was. He started saying he was Weiss a few weeks later," Henry said.

"I see. And was there any warning that he was going to make this shift?" Cordovin asked.

"No, it was without warning. Really abrupt," Henry said.

"Have you ever known him to be attention-hungry?" Cordovin asked.

"I mean, we all are, our clique is extremely popular and we love it that way."

"I see. However, your friends are conservative, are they not?" Cordovin asked.

"Absolutely," Henry said.

"Would you say that's the popular viewpoint in your school?"

"No, it's not. Despite the state we live in, it's a very liberal school," Henry said.

"Are there other transgender students in your school?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes, several. Aside from Warren, I believe three of them are actually present here today," Henry said. "Nathan Katt, Sam Marigold, my cousin, and one student going by Mercury Black. I don't know her actual name, it's not provided to us."

Weiss felt as though her blood was boiling in her veins. She glanced back, and saw Neon, May, and Mercury all equally fuming in the crowd. Mercury and May didn't surprise her, but the gravity of the situation really stuck her upon seeing Neon's scowl.

"I see. Would I be correct, then, in assuming you and your clique, at the time including Warren, had a poor relationship with these students?" Cordovin asked.

"Absolutely. We don't approve of them, and they're angry we don't buy into their fantasies," Henry said.

"So, in summary, Warren has shown signs of seeking attention, and would be able to better obtain it by attempting to mingle with the more popular crowd in the school. These transgender students, are they popular at the school as well?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes," Henry said. "Nathan is one of the most popular students there, my cousin is moderately popular, and Mercury is... popular within her own circles."

"I understand many of the students put that community on a pedestal," Cordovin said.

"Absolutely," Henry said. "Warren said he was a girl, and most of the school basically just instantly forgot about who he had been with us, and started treating him like some kind of brave hero, even some of the teachers."

"So Warren has been more popular since declaring himself transgender, then?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes," Henry said.

"Has Warren been consistent with this identity?" Cordovin asked.

"No, a few weeks ago, he came to school without makeup, and with his hair short again, saying he had been wrong," Henry said.

"And how recently did he claim to be a transgender woman again?" Cordovin asked.

"Honestly, until I was asked to attend this court hearing, I didn't know he was," Henry said.

"Thank you, Mr. Marigold. No further questions. So, Warren Schnee has shown signs of this hunger for attention, and evidently wasn't getting enough to satisfy him. So, by claiming to be a transgender woman, he was able to procure significantly higher amounts of attention by this transition. I'd like to present a few articles," Cordovin said, handing a few articles to the judge. "These studies have shown that a majority of those that go through a sex change or transition within their lives, especially those that were young while doing so, have came to regret it, something referred to as 'detransitioning'. It appears that Warren has attempted to detransition, and has very recently changed his mind yet again. I'm not a mental health expert, but I do have one with me. I'd like to call Dr. Aidan Price to the stand."

A slim man wearing glasses approached the stand, swore oath, and took a seat.

"Dr. Price, you are a mental health expert, are you not?" Cordovin asked.

"I am," Price said. "I received a doctorate in mental health, and specialize in adolescent mental health issues."

"I understand you try to keep an impartial view when it comes to political identities, such as teenagers that are part of this LGBT community."

"Absolutely. With many students, they are significantly happier when they embrace their identity, and for those students, I absolutely recommend that they do so," he said.

"You've seen the evidence at hand. Would you agree that Warren Schnee is an individual that shows signs of desperation for the attention of others?" Cordovin asked.

"A thorough mental health examination would get me more accurate results," he admitted. "But from what I've seen, yes, it is definitely possible."

"With Warren's insistence on changing back and forth between these identities, would you believe that it is in his best interests to transition?" Cordovin asked.

"If this individual has recently seemed unsure of this identity, I would generally recommend a longer period of adjustment before fully transitioning. Doubt like this is usually a red flag that the individual may not be completely sure of their decision."

"In the last several years, it's become popularized to be part of this community, and many parents are concerned that it may become a trend, something that their children begin to amass at an exponential rate. Dr. Price, have you seen evidence that such a trend can occur?" Cordovin asked.

"I think the media exaggerates the possibility of such a thing catching on as a trend. It has happened, and very well could be occurring in this instance."

"So the point Mr. Ironwood made, about his behavior seeming... erratic, alarming, and potentially evidence for abuse, would you say that abuse is the only thing this behavior could indicate?" Cordovin asked.

"Adolescence is a complex period of hormonal change, which we've all experienced. Mood swings, confusion, and projecting is normal during this period. While abuse can absolutely be a cause of this stress, I cannot honestly say it is the only potential cause."

"Do you believe that abuse is the cause of this behavior, from what you've seen?" Cordovin asked.

"Without a mental health examination, I cannot answer that question," Price said.

"Very well. No further questions," Cordovin said. "Based on what we've seen here today, we've seen that Warren is going through a period in his life of confusion, mood swings, and projection. How can we count a single instance of temperamental lashing out as evidence of abuse, when there could be other causes, especially mental instability in a teenager who is unsure of his own identity? That will be all for my rebuttal, thank you."

"We will go to a brief recess," the judge said. "Mrs. Cordovin, you have fifteen minutes to get ahold of a makeup artist to back your claims. We will reconvene in fifteen minutes."

Weiss stood as the gavel slammed. She immediately hurried over to May, Mercury, and Neon.

"Are you all okay?" Weiss asked, urgently.

"I knew he was a prick," Mercury said. "I just hate getting reminded of it."

"At least he didn't know your deadname," May sighed. "I really wasn't expecting my cousin to be here."

Robyn and Illia walked up, Robyn taking point, to comfort her friend.

"I'm not angry for me," Neon said. "It's frustrating that you just had to sit there and take that."

"Honestly, Klein made a huge difference," Weiss said.

"I wasn't going to deadname you," Whitley said from behind her. "Klein made sure it didn't lead to any trouble, but I didn't care what they said. Deadnaming you to father was bad enough."

"Weiss," Blake said, as they walked out of the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm worried," Weiss said. "Cordovin's ruthlessness is already giving her an edge. And she just made me look crazy to that whole room."

"I can't believe mother missed this," Whitley sighed.

"I can," Winter said. "I told you, she shouldn't be trusted."

They went silent as Henry began to walk past them.

"I can't believe you," Weiss said. Henry turned, with a cocky grin.

"I wasn't just going to sit here and let you destroy a good man's career with these allegations," Henry said. "I'm better than that."

"Allegations?" Weiss scoffed. "This isn't a game, Henry. He has been abusing us! And you'd make that continue, out of spite? Because I stopped being part of your stupid clique?"

"It's not abuse to not approve of... that," Henry said, gesturing to Weiss. "People like you always want to scream 'abuse' when someone so much as misgenders you. That's not abuse, and actually suing your father because of it is too far."

"I'm not suing my father to cause him any harm at all!" Weiss said. "I just want to get away from him!"

"And what's stopping you?" Henry asked. "You left before. If you wanted to get away, you'd do it."

Henry walked off, leaving Weiss fuming.

"Is it frustrating?" a voice said from behind. Weiss felt her blood run cold as she turned, seeing the towering figure of Jacques Schnee. "Knowing that no matter how much you attempt to sabotage me, I still prevail?"

"You haven't won," Weiss spat. "When that makeup artist gets here, they're not going to be able to provide any evidence that it was faked, because we both know it wasn't."

"You act as though that matters," Jacques sighed. "Having Klein represent you was a truly low blow. Hiring my own previous lawyer to use against me. You really are more alike me than you'd admit."

Weiss scowled, revolted.

"You make me want to vomit," Weiss growled.

"Well, enjoy your case," Jacques said. "Chronos academy is ready and waiting when it's over."

He smirked, and began to walk off, pulling out a shiny new smartphone. He glanced back, watching as Weiss' face fell.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Jacques said. "Setting up a new phone is such a hassle, after all, and I had to use it for calls before the case, so I simple didn't have the time."

* * *

**Chapter 39 will be out soon! Stay tuned**


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Weiss watched with horror as he walked off with his phone. Whitley and Winter matched her reaction, the entirety of them in a stunned silence.

"She said she would stop him," Weiss muttered.

"She let us down," Winter said. "We should have been used to it by now. Damn it!"

Weiss took her mp3 and dialed Willow's number, frustrated.

"Weiss?" Willow mumbled from the other side.

"You said you had it under control," Weiss said.

"He drove off and got a new one, twice," she muttered. "I was able to break the first one, but he didn't let me near the new one. I tried."

"You tried. We are in the courtroom, fighting for our freedom, and you _tried_," Weiss said. "And you couldn't even be bothered to show up."

"Weiss," Willow began. "I wanted to be there-"

"But you wanted to drink," Weiss snapped.

"I haven't drank at all today," Willow said. "He took the car, and he's hired people to keep me here."

"What?" Weiss asked. "What do you mean?"

"Privately hired bodyguards, with orders not to allow me to leave," Willow said.

Weiss groaned in frustration.

"Weiss, listen, he got that phone two hours before the case and had to spend a lot of that time getting these men here. He can't have gotten anything to use on more than half of the jury."

"Well, half is likely enough," Weiss said.

"Weiss-"

"Fine, just give up, then," Weiss snapped. "We are going to keep fighting for our right to live without his abuse, with or without you."

"Weiss, wait, I can still hel-"

Weiss hung up, overwhelmed.

"He doesn't have the whole jury," Weiss said. "He has up to half at this rate."

"Is she drunk?" Whitley asked, worried.

"No," Weiss said. "Father's keeping her there, apparently he has people there."

"We don't need her," Winter snapped. "We've made it this far. If he doesn't have the whole jury, maybe we have a chance."

"We can do this," Blake said. "It won't be easy, but we can pull this off."

"All he's trying to do is make the other half unsure," Weiss said. "He doesn't need to definitively prove anything. He's riding on the hope that if there's enough confusion, those unsure will side with those he's already won over."

"So we need to fight the doubt?" Whitley asked. "How?"

"To him, it's a game," Weiss said. "But we're not just trying to win a game. We need to make them see that. They need to understand, emotionally, that if he wins, we will be sent back to live in abuse and misery."

"So, we need to bring up everything he's done?" Winter asked. "Isn't that what we were already doing?"

"Well... yes," Weiss said. "We need to give them something Cordovin can't just twist."

"Wasn't my bruise our best evidence?" Whitley asked.

They all went quiet at that, disheartened.

"Well," Blake said. "There's something on paper, we could use."

"What?" Winter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Food records. When Weiss ran away, Jacques stopped paying for her food. How could a father, especially one with as much money as him, let his child go hungry in good conscience?" Blake asked.

"How would we get ahold of that?" Yang asked.

"Ironwood would have access," Ruby said. "I'll go ask him."

"Wait," Weiss said. "We also had regular checkups, which included weight information. That would show my decreased weight and a general decrease in health during the period before I ran away, proving he wasn't feeding me."

"I'll fill Klein in on our new plan," Winter said.

"I'll have Ironwood grab it," Ruby said, bolting off.

"We still have a chance at this," Weiss said.

* * *

"This court is once again in session. Has Mr. Ironwood left the hearing?" the judge asked.

"He is retrieving some new evidence to bring to light," Klein said. "I've been assured he won't be long."

"Let's hope so," the judge sighed. "We don't have all day. Mrs. Cordovin, do you have your resource?"

"Yes, your honor. I would like to call to the stand one Miss Trifa Fajaro," Cordovin said.

Trifa, the makeup artist in question, looked to be in her mid 20s, with medium length silver dyed hair. She took a seat and Cordovin began her questioning.

"You are a stage makeup artist, is that correct?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes, I am," Trifa said.

"What is your experience in the matter?" Cordovin inquired.

"I've been doing stage makeup since junior high. I mainly work in various theaters around Boise, doing makeup, specializing in injury makeup. I've also helped with a few locally filmed movies, usually horror."

"So, you have a considerable amount of experience with makeup being used to recreate bruises, in that case?" Cordovin asked.

"I've done my share, yes," Trifa said.

"So, for a bruise such as this, what would someone need?" Cordovin asked, handing her the photograph of Whitley's black eye.

"Well, professionally we use specific kits designed to make injuries," Trifa said. "But if someone did try to make a bruise like this using day to day makeup, they'd need a lot of eyeshadow. Shades of red, purple, black, brown, and a little bit of yellow, although they could probably pull this off without the yellow shade."

"I see. My client has provided a receipt of the makeup kit suspected to have been used in this incident," Cordovin said. "Are you familiar with an assortment of makeup?"

"I'm a young woman that went through a goth phase and does stage makeup," Trifa said. "So yes."

She placed the receipt down.

"Would this contain all of the needed components?" she asked. Trifa looked over the receipt, then set it down.

"Absolutely. This was a large makeup kit, it would have easily had everything it would take," Trifa said.

"As for the bruise pictured, how much experience in stage makeup would you say one would need to be able to make such a bruise?" Cordovin asked.

"That has a lot of variables. If the person knows their makeup skills in normal palettes, it would make it a lot easier. I'd say someone could make this with a few days practice, although being able to consistently pull off this detailed of a bruise would take a lot more training," Trifa said.

"In your professional opinion, would you say this bruise was authentic?" Cordovin asked.

"I'm not sure," Trifa said. "There's a few things to look for to spot the difference, the main one being pain. A black eye like this really hurts, and he looks genuinely in pain. This also would've been recent, the thing about bruises is they look different as time passes, their color changes, based on this, it had to be between six hours and thirty-six hours, I'd say, since the cause. As for my opinion, I couldn't officially say one way or another. I don't see anything that explicitly proves that it has to be real, if there was a photo taken a day or two after, I could probably look for inconsistencies in the impact shape, but if this is the only picture, I can't really say much. It could easily be the work of an amateur with some time to spare, or it could be genuine."

"No further questions," Cordovin said. "Ladies and gentlemen, this photograph is the only solid evidence so far presented by the plaintiff, and it's validity is easily questionable. I'd like to ask at this point in time if the plaintiff has evidence of the bruise from separate points in time, that could confirm that this bruise was genuine?"

"I only took the one picture," Whitley said.

"I see," Cordovin said.

"I had the black eye for weeks," Whitley said. "Anyone from my junior high could back that up."

"And this instance was around forty days ago?" Cordovin asked.

"Yes," Whitley said.

"In that case," the judge said. "If you are able to get anyone from this school here today to speak on your behalf, I would welcome it."

"Thank you, your honor," Klein said, and Whitley and Winter exited the courtroom.

"Now, I'd like to return the floor to the plaintiff to make their second point," the judge said.

"Thank you, your honor," Klein said. "I'd like to present as evidence records of donations to the hospitals within Boise. Here it shows that Jacques Schnee has made donations generously to them, mostly indiscriminately, for years. However, on the day of the incident in which Weiss received her facial scar, the donations for that specific hospital that handled the treatment rose exponentially, and donations to the other hospitals decreased significantly, for a few weeks. Weiss has claimed at multiple points in time that when she told the medical staff there about the incident, they refused to take it seriously, and recorded intentionally inaccurate information. The donations that occurred during this point in time went to a specific section of the hospital, primarily benefiting Dr. Oxten, who was Weiss' medical doctor that night. As such, I'd like to call Dr. Oxten to the stand."

"Surely there's nothing out of place about my client's increased generosity after the successful medical aid of his son," Cordovin scoffed. "What parent wouldn't show gratitude for such an instance?"

Dr. Oxten took a seat, and Klein began pacing before the stand.

"Dr. Oxten, you treated Weiss Schnee, at that point in time known as Warren Schnee, for a facial scar, is that correct?" Klein asked.

"Yes, I did," he said.

"Can you elaborate on the conditions you recorded on your notes, that night?" Klein asked.

"Yes, I can. The patient was admitted for a laceration to the eye, extending roughly one inch above and one inch below. The patient was given stitches and administered pain medication."

"Did this patient attempt to notify you of any abuse?" Klein asked.

"The patient didn't say much," Dr. Oxten said. "Primarily seemed confused, as a result of the medication. If any such attempt was made, it wasn't discernible."

Weiss glared daggers, knowing full well it hadn't gone that way.

"My client has also brought to attention that there was minor bruising as a result of the incident. Were any other injuries recorded that night?" Klein asked.

"None were noticed by our staff," Dr. Oxten said.

"I see," Klein said. "As for these donations, did you have any knowledge that the improved donation rate was going to occur?"

"Well-" Oxten begun, and paused. "No, I didn't. My primary responsibility was to the patient, and that was where I directed my focus."

"Really?" Klein asked. "Very well. How much of this donation were you given access to?"

"The donation went to the hospital," Oxten said.

"As far as hospital records go," Klein said, placing down a paper. "You received about 40 percent of the donation as a bonus not long after that night, with an equal 40 percent going to the chief of medicine and only 20 percent going to the hospital's resources."

The air in the courtroom became tense. Weiss looked to the jury, examining each member. She began to notice that some of them looked uncomfortable at the mention of a potential bribe, while others were still fully invested in the case.

"Are you sure that your answers were completely accurate?" Klein asked.

"I am," Oxten said. "I received a bonus due to good performance. What the chief of medicine does with the rest isn't my domain."

"And this hospital regularly extends $40,000 bonuses because of good performance?" Klein asked, an eyebrow raised. "Very well, no further questions. Your honor, this is an alarming incident for something that's been swept under the rug as a plea for attention. This makes two significant injuries, both on children of the same father, only a few months apart. And if that's not a valid enough reason to believe that these children were in an abusive environment, then I think it's time we discuss Weiss Schnee running away. I'd like to call Weiss Schnee to the stand."

Weiss, for the second time, swore in and took a seat.

"Miss Schnee, you ran away from your father's house earlier this winter, is that correct?" Klein asked.

"Well, technically, it was in November, but yes, I did," Weiss said.

"Could you elaborate on the reasons leading directly up to this absence?" Klein asked.

"Yes, I'd be happy to. I was scared, as I was living in an environment that was becoming a risk to my health and my father seemed unconcerned. I was being held to extreme expectations, and this was the time period which Mr. Ironwood discussed. I wasn't eating, because I wasn't getting good enough grades so father wasn't feeding me. He was assigning me immense amounts of personal homework to complete, which took roughly twelve hours a day to complete, and I still had chores around the house I didn't have the option of ignoring, so I had to cut down on my sleep, to the point of only getting about an hour of sleep a day. I was exhausted, trying to make it through school in the mornings was painful. If my friends hadn't noticed and helped, I'm unsure I could have powered through to realize I needed to leave."

"And are these friends in the courtroom?" Klein asked.

"Yes, they are. The ones that saw the most of it were Neon Katt, Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long."

"Very well," Klein said. "No further questions for now."

Klein began to call the mentioned people down, one by one.

"What is your relationship with Weiss Schnee?" Klein asked.

"Well, I'm kind of both a good friend, and kind of a mentor, of sorts. I helped her figure out makeup, sizing, and a lot of issues transgender people generally face, being a trans woman myself," Neon said.

"Can you describe to me the average morning during the time period we specified, relating to Weiss?" Klein asked.

"Sure," Nora said. "Neon and I would always be on the bus first, and Blake and Weiss would get on when we got to their stop. Usually, Blake was really worried about her, and Weiss would be... out of it. Bags under her eyes, she seemed bordering delirious. Sometimes we'd help by giving her energy drinks, and that helped with the exhaustion. We'd also bring her granola bars, and she would scarf them up, like, fast. And I've won twelve different eating contests, but this was fast. Like she had forgotten food existed."

"What is your relationship with Weiss?" Klein asked.

"I'm her girlfriend," Blake said. "But I wasn't yet at the time in question, at that point we were best friends."

"And how did most mornings with her go?" Klein asked.

"I'd always beat her to the bus stop, because my house is closer to it than hers was. She looked dizzy walking up, like she was going to fall over any moment. I'd usually help her onto the bus, and check up on her, and every time, it was the same thing. She hadn't eaten because she hadn't been allowed to. She hadn't _slept_ because she hadn't been allowed to. I've seen people coming down with the flu look much healthier than she did at that point," Blake said.

"Were these warning signs consistent?" Klein asked.

"Absolutely," Yang said. "I'd be keeping my eye on her, way more than usual, so that if anything happened, I'd be able to help. I can't remember a single time that she seemed healthy, at that point. Even when she thought no one else could see her."

"And how would you know she thought she wasn't being watched?" Klein asked.

"Because she looked miserable," Yang said. "Weiss has always tried to bury how she's feeling, mentally. She looked miserable all the time, _physically_, but there's a difference between the fainty-tired she perpetually was, and that with depression also visible. She would hate it if we showed pity to her."

"Did her condition ever improve?" Klein asked.

"Not for a long time," Ruby said. "When she ran away, none of us knew, she didn't want us to worry, so for a while, we were still worried it was her father's doing. Honestly, while homeless, she actually seemed a little bit healthier than when she was at her father's house. Like she was eating and sleeping better. She didn't actually start seeming healthy, though, until we found out she was homeless. She admitted it to Blake, and Yang and I convinced her to stay with us at our place. Over the first few days, she started to seem a lot more rested, and didn't look like she was about to pass out anymore."

"And would you say that her mental condition also improved at this point?" Klein asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "She wasn't scared as much. She seemed a lot happier. She still had more fear than the rest of us, but it wasn't the same, it was like she was scared of having to go back."

"And she eventually did go back, did she not?" Klein asked.

"Yes, the day of her father suing the school," Ruby said.

"Why did you move back with your father?" Klein asked.

"I moved back because I was threatened by him," Weiss said. "He came to me immediately after the case ended, and told me I had a choice. I could move back in, or he would frame the Belladonna and Xiao Long families, plus my sister, Winter Schnee, for fabricated crimes and drive them to bankruptcy."

"Objection," Cordovin called. "Is there any evidence to support this absurd claim?"

"You said it yourself," Weiss retorted. "I wanted to leave, right? Enough motive to find any reason to get away? Why would I ever willingly go back? I was happier while I was away, but I couldn't do that to my friends. Especially not after they went so far to protect me."

"Thank you, no further questions. The last person I'd like to call to the stand is Jacques Schnee," Klein said.

"Preposterous," Jacques scoffed, as he stood. He swore in and took a seat, rolling his eyes.

"Jacques Schnee, is it true that you disowned Winter Schnee?" Klein asked.

"Yes, it is," Jacques said.

"Why did you do so?" Klein asked.

"I expressly forbade my son from pursuing any means of crossdressing, and she bought resources for him to use to do so, with my money, and intentionally kept it from me," Jacques said. "Is there anything illegal about disowning my daughter, especially if she is of age?"

"Is it true that your middle child, known legally as Warren Schnee, ran away in November?" Klein asked.

"Yes, he did. I returned home to find him, once again, dressed in drag, an explicit violation of the rule I had enforced. We argued, and before it could be resolved, he insisted that he would prefer to live on the streets than with me. I'm no tyrant, so I didn't stop him. He left, and didn't come crawling back until earlier this month," Jacques sneered.

"And were you given a reason that this happened?" Klein asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was," Jacques said. "He told me after he approached me that day in court, that he had made a mistake and couldn't handle it on his own, and wanted to return home. I suspect now that he was lying, in an attempt to steal my other child, Whitley, from me."

"And do you have any evidence to support that claim?" Klein asked. Jacques gestured to the hearing.

"Aside from the fact that this case is happening?" Jacques scoffed. "He was home for a few weeks, and during that entire time, he lied to me, perpetuating the ruse that he was the perfect son. For those weeks, he didn't mention his crossdressing habit, and intentionally provided misinformation to convince me he still had my goals in mind."

"You forced me to stop being anyone other than who you wanted!" Weiss snapped, standing abruptly. "I never manipulated you!"

"Mr. Schnee," the judge sighed. "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. If you can't behave, I'll throw you in for contempt of court."

Weiss sat down, fuming. She glared daggers at her father, livid at his lies.

"So, to reiterate, you believe your children organized this case as a personal attack on you, and for no other reason?" Klein asked.

"Obviously!" Jacques spat. Cordovin sighed, irked.

"No further questions, your honor," Klein said, and returned to his side.

"Would the defendant like to make a rebuttal?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor," Cordovin said, standing. "I'd like to point out, first, that the evidence of Warren Schnee's health being lacking is based around loose terms used by teenagers, all of whom are within his social circle. The only student that has had anything to say about the matter today that isn't part of said circle, specifically stated that Warren's behavior was alarming and self-centered. Beyond that, still the only reason that Warren Schnee dislikes his father that has actually been consistent in this court is that his father doesn't approve of his transgender identity. Idaho is a state that follows family values closely, I'd say that I'm proud to be a member of such a responsible state, as we should all be. Is there anything to be condemned about Jacques Schnee refusing to abuse his child? After all, until Warren turns eighteen, he cannot make any legal decisions. He cannot make any decisions with consequence. We have this law for a reason, and that is because teenagers are irrational, and don't understand the consequences of their actions, something we've seen several times today absolutely applies to Warren."

"If Jacques Schnee allowed his child to begin injecting hormones into his body, and causing these permanent changes, based on _feeling_ like he should have been born female, would that not be abuse? My client has shown priority of his children's best interests, whether they appreciate it or not. Winter Schnee has made significant strides in furthering her goals since being disowned, showing that what she really needed was to stop depending on family wealth. What we are seeing today is a tantrum being thrown by a teenager, because he was told no to making a permanent change on a temporary whim. Sure, he was happy staying with friends, who wouldn't be? Children often have sleepovers, do they not? This short term happiness with an event universally held as something fun by children of all ages doesn't prove that there was abuse by any means."

"Being a parent often means making difficult choices that the child won't always understand the immediate reason behind. When I was a child, I thought that I could handle travelling the world as a child because stories I read usually covered the topic, but I thank god that my parents made the decision to prevent that, even though it made me angry. I could have been gravely injured or lost if they had just bowed to my whims. This is no different. If the plaintiff has any actual evidence of abuse to present, I welcome them to, but as it stands, we have a claim from the child having a tantrum that people ignored his calls for help, which there is no proof of, and a picture that this child had the motive and means to falsify. Ladies and gentlemen, if you sever Jacques' custody of his children due to that, you will be throwing Warren and Whitley Schnee to the wolves. They need a strong parental figure, more than ever, and my client has never ceased to be exactly that. That will be all, your honor."

Weiss watched as Cordovin returned to her seat, her confident air having boosted the effect of her speech. She looked down, fidgetting with worry.

"I'd like to take another fifteen minute recess to allow the plaintiff's party to obtain the evidence they were searching for," the judge said. "We will reconvene at 12:45."

She slammed the gavel, and Weiss stood with a sigh. She walked out of the room, frustrated, and took a seat in the lobby.

"Weiss?" Blake asked, stepping up to her. Blake looked down at Weiss, worried. She also fidgeted nervously, before taking a seat.

"Everything we had, and it's all amounting to nothing," Weiss said. "What are we supposed to do? What are we going to do, Blake?"

Blake leaned in, speaking in whispers.

"Maybe we should run, now," Blake said. "Before he has a chance to sway the case any further. We could get a significant lead on him, and lose him."

"And just give up on the case?" Weiss asked.

"I want this victory for you, I really do," Blake said. "I want it more than I know how to say, but at this point it's looking really bad. You said it yourself, if he wins, he may be ready to swoop down and make sure you can't escape. But he still expects us to see this through, so we could run, now. By the time he knows we're gone, we could be leaving town."

"I..." Weiss said. "I don't know."

"I don't mean to rush you or put this pressure on you," Blake said. "I'll support you either way, I just want what's best for you. It's up to you. I'm just worried."

"I know," Weiss said. "This is probably going to be the last recess before they go over the case and come to a decision. Meaning there will be one more recess, but he might be ready for us to leave then if things haven't improved, so this could easily be the last chance we have to run."

"Hey," Yang said, as she and Ruby hurried over. "Weiss, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not," Weiss said. "I don't know what to do. If we're running, we need to go. Now."

"Now?" Ruby asked.

"Now," Weiss nodded. "If he's going to take measures to stop us from running, this is going to be the last window before those measures go up. If we are going to go on the run, we're out of time. If we're running, we need to go while we still have most of the recess left, giving us time to run."

"Well, we're with you, no matter what," Yang said.

"Yeah, if that means running from the most powerful man in the northwest, then that's what we'll do," Ruby said.

"Can he really come after us if we go far enough?" Yang asked.

"Yes, he can," Weiss said. "He doesn't have political power outside of Idaho, but he still has money, and he can hire dangerous people. He's already done it to keep mother home."

"So, we're like, really running, if we run," Ruby said.

"Yes," Weiss said. "He won't have regard for your well being. If you come with me, you will be in danger. Not your house, your money. Not your car. You will be in danger. Ruby, it could be dangerous."

"Well, I don't care," Ruby said. "Whatever choice you make, I'm your friend, and I'm not going to ditch you."

"Neither am I," Yang said.

"We're all here with you to the end," Blake said. "So, what do we do?"

Weiss nervously thought about it, and then looked up to her friends.

"We need to call Winter and Warren. We're cutting our losses. We're running, now," Weiss said.

"Alright," Yang said. "I'll go warm up the car."

"We need to tell our parents, so they can also bounce," Ruby said.

"Can you handle that?" Blake asked, standing.

"You know it," Ruby smiled, and she jogged off.

"Are you sure about this?" Blake asked.

"No turning back now," Weiss said. She and Blake began to walk to the door, at a slow and cautious pace. They almost got to the door, when Yang opened it from the other side, her expression worried.

"Yang, are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Running, again?" Jacques sighed, walking up from behind Yang. Weiss begun to take note of all the men in suits, outside. "That may be difficult, as your only vehicle is currently disabled. Now, I'm going to make this clear. We're all going to return to that courtroom, and we're going to finish this case. I would just leave it here and have you call off the suit, but you had the audacity to bring that traitorous oaf Klein into this, so we're going to return and make sure this case ends so poorly that he will never recover his career," Jacques said. "And when we're done, my men are going to make sure you return home, without any detours. It was smart of you to realize the case is lost, but you forgot one simple thing. In a game of chess, it isn't enough to simply know when you're at a disadvantage and cut your losses. You have to be thinking four steps ahead."

Weiss felt frozen, in front of her father, seeing Yang nervously step back in.

"They're armed," Yang said. "All of them."

"An excellent observation," Jacques said. "Don't worry, you won't be contending with them unless you try to run. Once this is all over, you'll get a much less violent punishment for this. I always love celebrating a victory with more lawsuits, and you brats have caused me such a headache, I think I know exactly where to begin."

Weiss looked to Blake, eyes wide. Blake looked back, and to Weiss' horror, there was no confident reassurance to be found. Blake looked equally mortified, and slightly sick.

They walked back to the lobby, with Jacques paying them a close eye, where they ran into Ruby, who also looked nervous.

"Guys?" Ruby said. "I tried to tell our parents we needed to go, but before I could, I was stopped-"

"Yeah," Yang said, pulling Ruby into a hug. "He was ready for us."

"I'm sorry," Weiss said, looking between them. "I never should've tried to pull this off. I should've just kept you all out of it. I don't know how to stop him."

* * *

**Alas, the chapter began bad and ended worse. Could this be the end for our heroes? Stay tuned for the stunning conclusion to Chrysalis!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here it is, chapter 40! The grand finale to Chrysalis. **

**Without further ado, I don't own RWBY, and trigger warning for most of the topics that this story has touched upon. **

* * *

Weiss felt like the world was crumbling to ash around her. She stood almost no chance of winning the case. In order to pull ahead, either Winter and Whitley, or Ironwood, or both, would need to come back with some incredibly substantial evidence. She seriously doubted anything they could retrieve would be enough to salvage this nightmare. And despite trying to run, it had gone nowhere. With the men he had now, Weiss knew she wouldn't be able to run again. She would be at his mercy, and there was nothing she could do to escape, neither legally, nor illegally. She was trapped on a sinking ship. And what was far worse was everyone she was bringing down with her. Before this case, Jacques only had his sights on Blake and her family, Ruby and Yang and their family, and Winter. But now, now he would turn his ruthlessness to everyone that showed up to speak for Weiss. She had doomed them all because she had tried to beat him at his own game.

And Blake... she would never see Blake again. She had worked so hard to be able to be with Blake, she had fought off every one of her own flaws, she had gotten Blake to forgive her for her actions as Warren, she for once had been making progress, and with this decision, it was all gone.

She couldn't help but think she should have ran with Whitley and Winter the moment Willow got them away from the house. She could have made it far away while Jacques was busy readying himself for a case that was just a diversion. That would've been so much smarter, in retrospect, but Weiss could do nothing about it now. Everything she had worked for was about to be torn apart, for no reason other than that Jacques Schnee desired it. She couldn't protect anyone from his wrath. She had failed, completely, and utterly.

"Weiss," Blake said, fighting tears. "Wh-what do we do?"

"I could punch him," Yang said. "Maybe we could make it on foot."

"I know I could," Ruby said. "If you needed, I could run, and get whatever we needed. I have the speed and endurance for it."

"Just... stop," Weiss said. "Stop trying to save me. We lost. Everything. I'd recommend you all leave after the case. Run. As far as you can."

"What?" Yang scoffed. "We just told you, we're in this until the end. You're my best friend, I'm not leaving you behind. I don't care if I have to fight a bunch of armed guards, if I have to, I will."

"Fighting for me is what got you into this mess!" Weiss snapped. "It's not going to be easy, but you all could still run."

She looked across the lobby, seeing her father, talking on the phone, but still giving several glances to the group to ensure that they were staying where he could see them.

"Alright, look," Yang snapped, getting in Weiss face. "We're not leaving you. If anything, all of this just proves we need to really fucking make sure he can't take you away. So, you can quit trying to do this on your own. Cause I'm really sick of fighting with you on it. We're in this, together, okay?"

Weiss sighed, looking deep within herself to find any fighting spirit she had, but all she could see was the future in front of her. She could only see being forced to detransition as her father demolished the lives of everyone she cared about. All she could see was-

Blake. Weiss saw Blake, as Ruby and Yang fidgeted, trying to come up with an escape plan. Blake looked terrified. She had been fighting just as hard, to give Weiss everything she could, and it had come up short. Blake had always been there, no matter what, to hold Weiss and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Weiss swallowed her fear, kicking herself mentally for allowing this to happen. She pulled Blake into an embrace, much to Blake's surprise.

"I know this is terrifying," Weiss said. "I don't know how, but I'll get us out of this. It'll be okay, Blake."

"But everything we tried just fell apart," Blake said, still fighting tears.

"I know it did," Weiss said. "I can't deny that. But I won't give up on you. I won't stop fighting to protect you. From him. We'll figure something out. Do you trust me?"

Blake looked into Weiss' eyes, staring deep into them.

"Yes," Blake said, swallowing hard. "Yes, I do."

"Then, we'll get through this, somehow," Weiss said. "Together."

"No, you won't," Jacques sneered, as he walked up. "But it was a valiant effort. The case is reconvening. You had better hope your brother and sister found a gold mine of evidence, because this case is as good as won."

* * *

Winter and Whitley came to Weiss' side not long after the case reconvened.

"Miss Schnee, were you able to find any witnesses?" the judge asked.

"No," Winter sighed, frustrated. "Apparently, no one is available to be able to show up that remembers the bruise."

"Interesting," Cordovin said smugly. Weiss narrowed her eyes, seeing her father's reaction. He seemed unsurprised, and then it hit her. His influence had to be relevant here, as well. Whitley's teachers must have been receiving donations just as much. She put her head in her hands, frustrated.

"Did we miss anything?" Whitley whispered.

"Yeah," Weiss said. "We're losing, badly."

"Your honor," Klein said. "Mr. Ironwood should be back briefly. He simply had to check with the school. I'm confident he is already on the way back."

"Let's hope so," the judge said. "Do you have any other points you'd like to make?"

"Not at this point in time, your honor," Klein admitted.

"Then I'd recommend that you convene with your clients," the judge said. "If there are any other points to be made, they should be made swiftly."

Klein sat down at the table.

"Is there any other evidence we've procured?" he asked.

"Unless Ironwood found something, we've got nothing," Weiss said, struggling to maintain any optimism.

"I'm sorry," Winter said. "I really hoped we could win this case. Remember, it's not over."

"You missed something else," Weiss said. "I had been about to call you. We were going to run. He was already waiting for us. They disabled Yang's starter, and he's got armed men making sure we can't run."

Winter's face fell, and Weiss finally saw Winter's attitude of definite confidence begin to falter.

"I..." Winter said. "I'll find something, we can't just lose."

"I don't think we have a choice," Whitley said, looking down. His arms were wrapped around himself, and he was trembling. "This can't be happening."

The courtroom doors opened, and everyone turned, quickly, to see Ironwood step in.

"Mr. Ironwood," the judge said. "Have you found the documentation you were looking for?"

"No," Ironwood said. "It's missing from the school records."

"Father's people within the school," Weiss whispered, as she rubbed her temples. "They got rid of any incriminating documents."

"Then we're done," Whitley whispered. "He was our last chance."

"In that case, the jury will convene to discuss this case," the judge said. "They will return within twenty minutes with a verdict."

Weiss watched the jury stand up and leave the courtroom, followed by the judge. She also couldn't help to catch a sneer from her father. Weiss felt as though she was going to scream out in anger.

_How? How can he always get what he wants?_ Weiss thought to herself. _Every single time. This isn't fair. We're going to lose everything._

"I'm sorry," Winter said. "All I wanted was to save you two from him, and I thought I had everything I needed to do so."

Weiss closed her eyes, thinking of the future she had yearned for, that would never happen. Her fashion company, with Coco, yanked from her grasp. Her transition reaching the point where she could get surgeries, just gone. Her future with Blake, that apartment with all the bookshelves, gone. Getting to see Whitley find a man he loved as he grew, nothing more than a daydream.

She knew every single fantasy she had of a happy future would never be allowed to happen. Maybe, someday, when Jacques had passed, decades from now, she could start to be free. But by then, the damage would be done. By then, her friends' lives would be demolished, unsalvageable. She would never be able to transition as well at that point, testosterone based aging having taken its toll. She would have to spend decades, in a body she wanted to tear off due to discomfort, with no one that cared about her in sight.

She wanted to protect Blake. She had told her she'd find a way, but she had nothing. She couldn't find any way to save Blake. Or her family. She looked back, seeing all of the faces of all of the people that had come to help her. Every single one of them, now in Jacques' crosshairs.

Weiss felt the guilt begin to knot in her, like a suffocating vacuum she couldn't escape. Everyone she had met, everyone that had helped her, she couldn't help but visualize how much better off they would have been without her. Maybe they could have lived happy, relatively perfect lives without all of this chaos.

Weiss sat, drowning in guilt, fear, and self loathing, for fifteen minutes, before the jury returned, and the judge took her seat back.

"Has the jury reached a conclusion?" the judge asked.

"We have, your honor. In the case of _Schnee V Schnee_, we find Jacques Schnee not guil-" one of the jury members said, before the doors to the courtroom flew open, violently. Everyone looked back, with alarm, to see the source of the intrusion.

Bruised, with a few tears in her coat, and messy hair, stood Willow Schnee, panting, as she walked into the courtroom.

"I apologize," she began. "For being late. I had a bit of difficulty making it here without a vehicle."

"Are you Willow Schnee?" the judge asked.

"I am," Willow said.

"I was told you were incapacitated due to alcohol use, and unable to attend today," the judge said.

"If you'd like to run a breathalyzer, you can," Willow said. "I haven't drank at all today. I fought to get here today to provide additional evidence."

"Well, our jury has reached their decision, but if your evidence is significantly substantial, you're free to provide it, in the event that it could impact the hearing," the judge said.

"Oh, I would hope it would be substantial. I hadn't been wanting to make this known, for my safety, and for the safety of my children, should this hearing fail," she said. "But if there's a time to use it, I think now would be the time."

Willow handed over her phone to the judge.

"If you open my personal videos album, you'll find a folder full of evidence that I believe the court should see," Willow said. "I placed cameras all over the house years ago, after how my husband was treating his children. I've had my phone connected to the camera system since. No one was aware of this system, except for me."

The judge connected the phone to a screen, for the room to see, and played the first file.

"_Have you ever thought about how your actions effect us?" Winter snapped, pacing her room. Jacques rolled his eyes. "I've had so many issues with my self image, because you can't see us as anything but tools for you to use for your own agenda!"_

"_You are a child," Jacques sneered. "Until you turn eighteen, you may as well be a resource for me to use, so I would recommend you shut your mouth and learn how to do what I tell you, before I decide you're not worth anything to me."_

Everyone in the courtroom watched in stunned silence as the next video began.

"_I've been doing what I can, father," Winter argued. _

"_What you can?" he retorted. "You've been at work for hours and this is all you've managed?"_

"_Maybe if I was able to sleep for more than two hours a night I'd have better focus," she snapped. Jacques stepped forward, and his hand flew across his form, the sound of the slap resounding through the room. Winter held her cheek, looking up at him in shock and fear._

"_A Schnee doesn't make excuses," Jacques sneered. "You're the heiress to this company, and for the life of me, I can't remember why! Failure after failure, that's all you've managed!"_

"_I've been prioritizing my school's homework over your personal readings," she spat, lowering her hand. "I'd prefer to spend my time on work that is relevant to me."_

"_This again?" he said, rolling his eyes. "You're a Schnee. Your life is dedicated to the Schnee Automobile Company, not chemistry. It's an important subject, but it's nothing more than a means to an end."_

"_I don't want this company," she said. "I've never wanted this company. I have passion for chemistry work. It's what I want to do with my life. Just because you refuse to see that doesn't make it any less valid."_

"_The entitlement you've claimed as a right, that you just automatically get anything that you want, is a clear sign that you haven't learned even the smallest semblance of responsibility or realism. It's extremely disappointing."_

"_If I thought I could just have anything I wanted, I would be in an incredibly different situation," she said. "But what I am entitled to is my own life, and the right to make my own decisions with it. I've made enough sacrifices for you."_

"_Such as?" he scoffed. "You've lived a privileged life most can only dream of, so tell me, Winter, what have you sacrificed for me?"_

"_My morals," she said. Jacques laughed, almost mockingly. "One of my closest friends. My self respect."_

"_It sounds to me like you've done yourself a favor. Morals are important, but you need to hold the proper ones or it's pointless. And friends are a distraction. They gain you nothing," he said._

"_You made me believe so many lies," she said. "You're a racist, sexist, ignorant man with no concept of right from wrong."_

"_If you'd like to believe that, you can. It doesn't change the facts. And the facts are, you are the heiress to this company, and-"_

"_Not anymore," she said._

"_Excuse me, would you care to repeat that?" he asked, quietly._

"_I'm revoking my claim to the company," she said. "Besides, that would make Warren the heir. You'd prefer a male heir anyway, wouldn't you?"_

"_You can't just throw away this responsibility," he spat._

"_I just did, father," Winter said. "Warren may want to be part of your company. But I know I don't."_

"_You haven't even begun to understand the consequences of your actions," Jacques threatened._

"_I understand them well. I understand that you'll probably try to manipulate Warren just like you did with me," Winter said. "And if he doesn't want to be the heir, if he decides he doesn't want to be just like you, I want you to know, I'll be there to watch as he refuses your lies just like I did."_

The video switched.

"_You don't own me!" Weiss snapped._

"_Actually, I do," he said. "I am your parent. Legally, I make all of your decisions. You will train to inherit the company, and when this stupid phase passes, you will do as I expect."_

"_It isn't stupid just because you disapprove. You aren't as perfect as you think," Weiss retorted. _

"_You watch your damn tongue," Jaques said, getting directly in Weiss' face. "You're a child. You're nothing without my say so. You are a glorified toddler, and you will do what is expected."_

"_Or what?" she taunted. She reeled back, from his hand impacting her cheek. _

"_There is no 'or what.' You're nothing. I have given you everything, and I can take it all away," he threatened._

"_I don't want your money," Weiss said. "I don't want your fame. I don't want your life."_

"_You think you don't," he said. "Because you're an insolent child. Soon, you'll grow up and stop looking at the world through infantile eyes."_

"_I'm not the ignorant one," Weiss said. "I'm not the one that thinks he owns everyone."_

"_I own you, at the very least," Jaques retorted. "And if you think you can make it without me, feel free. I doubt anyone would read whatever garbage you wrote."_

"_I'd rather take my chances than live another day with you," Weiss snapped._

"_You wouldn't even find a publisher. No one would publish, no one would edit, no one would deal with you. Not after I pulled the right strings," Jaques said. _

"_You wouldn't," she said._

"_You'll take the career I tell you to," Jaques said. "Or you will take none. If I desired, I could blacklist you. No one would hire you. No offices, not even a burger king would take you."_

_Weiss glared up at him, for a long few seconds, then-_

"_I hate you," Weiss said, and turned to walk off. _

"_Don't you walk away from- HEY!" her father yelled._

"_What?" Weiss yelled back._

"_You will respect those superior to you," her father growled. _

"_I don't see anyone here who fits that description," she spat._

_Once again, she was slapped in the face. _

"_You will learn some damn respect," he said. "And until you do, you can go without your computer."_

_He stepped into the room and unplugged the computer, taking the cords._

"_Those aren't yours!" Weiss yelled. "Stop it!" _

"_Everything in this room belongs to me," he argued. "Even you."_

"_Shut up!" Weiss spat._

_The two of them wrestled for control of the computer cords, before he shoved her, and she fell forward, her face hitting the sharp corner of her desk, hard. Weiss screamed in pain, her hand over her eye, blood trickling from between her fingers. _

"_Get the hell up," Jacques spat. "Are you deaf? I said to get the hell to your feet!"_

_Frustrated, Jacques grabbed her by the shoulder._

"_I said, get up," he snarled, yanking her to her feet._

The next video began.

_Weiss sat in her room, dressed comfortably for the first time in the videos being shown, with her wig on. She looked at peace, but only for the first few frames, then she looked towards her door, frightened. The door swung open, and Jacques stormed in._

"_Warren, what the hell is this?" Jaques asked._

"_I," Weiss stammered._

"_I should have known. Ever since your sister dressed you up as a child in that stupid dress, I was worried she broke you. She put you up to this, didn't she?" Jaques asked. "Such a disgrace of a son. Wearing dresses and makeup."_

_He ripped the wig off of her head._

"_So, this is what befalls my son? Is it homosexuality, or worse?" he asked, and glared into her eyes. "I expect you to speak when I ask you a question. Did Winter buy you all of this? It isn't listed on your card."_

_He pulled out his phone, and glared at her after a moment of scrolling through records. _

"_Both of you are such disappointments. Take all of that garbage off. Now!" he barked. Weiss flinched, and removed her wig cap. _

"_Can I get some privacy?" she whimpered._

"_So you can hide all of that?" Jaques scoffed. Weiss undressed, most of Weiss at this point in time being covered with black bars Willow had edited in for her privacy. Jacques gathered up Weiss' belongings, and left the room._

"_What are you doing?" Weiss asked, following. "That's not yours!"_

"_It was bought with my money, and being used by someone that is mine, so it very much is mine."_

_He stepped out, throwing it all into a garbage bin._

"_There will be serious consequences for this, for both you and your sister," he said. "You will receive no allowance, I will be taking your phone, any other supplies you have, and your books. You will come home every day, do any homework you weren't good enough to get done earlier, do your chores, and then sit in silence until you've made up for this."_

"_Made up for what? Wearing clothes?" Weiss snapped. "I did nothing wrong!"_

_Once again, Jacques slapped her. _

"_You insult the family name. You want to be one of those freaks that doesn't know that gender they are. You want to be a silly book-writer instead of supporting the company. You've done many things wrong. And this is the worst of it. You are a boy, you aren't a girl."_

"_I'm not Warren Schnee!" Weiss yelled. "I'm tired of being Warren! I'm tired of being everything you want me to be, I want to be nothing like you!"_

"_You are Warren Schnee. That is the name that I gave you, and it's the only name you will ever get."_

"_My name is Weiss," Weiss said. "And I'm transgender whether you like it or not, father."_

"_You are not in a position to make that decision. You will not throw away your potential," he spat._

"_My potential? Or the potential you've demanded I have to fit who you want me to be?" Weiss retorted. "It's my life and my body and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!"_

"_You are my son, and you cannot change that. You will not embarrass the family and company name," Jaques said. "You may be going through this phase at the moment, but it will not continue. You will not wear those stupid girl's clothes. You will not wear that awful face paint," he jeered. "You'll go to school and be exactly who you should be. And you will not continue to be some kind of freak."_

"_Or what? What, father? You'll keep me from getting a job? I'd rather work in fast food than have the life you want for me, I'd rather take anything."_

"_You don't know what you're saying. You're a child, you don't understand your place. This will pass. As for your sister, she is cut off. I will not pay for her lifestyle any longer. Her apartment, her education, her allowance. Those are all gone as a consequence of this. As a consequence of you."_

"_You'd throw her out on the street?" Weiss asked._

"_She is no longer my daughter for this betrayal of trust. She has manipulated you into this degeneracy. It will not be tolerated."_

The next video started.

"_You need to get going, your hair should be done and you should be out the door in ten minutes," Jacques barked, standing in Weiss' doorway. Weiss laid on her bed, looking disastrous._

"_So what?" Weiss asked._

"_This isn't tolerable. It can get worse, if you let it. You think jobs are all I can take from you? I can take your food, I can take your room, I can take everything from you. You don't seem to be understanding that you don't have any rights here. I am your father and I make the decisions. And you will do as I say."_

The next video started.

"_I won't hear any more of this," Jacques said. Whitley crossed his arms, annoyed. _

"_You never hear anything I say to you. You always just act like we're so insignificant."_

"_Oh, my mistake," Jacques scoffed. "By all means, then, what wisdom do you have to enlighten me with?"_

"_Blaming Warren for leaving, that's not fair." Whitley said. "You act like no one is allowed to make mistakes, but we're people, with flaws, and that's supposed to be okay!"_

"_It's okay for normal people to make mistakes. Schnees are better than that. We are elite, we are the perfection everyone else will spend their whole lives wishing they could be, but never coming near," Jacques said. "If your brother understood that, he'd still be here right now."_

"_Did it ever cross your mind that maybe Warren- no, I can't do it anymore. Did it ever cross your mind that Weiss left because of you?" Whitley snapped. "All she wants is to be accepted by you. That's all any of us have ever wanted, and you just don't care! No wonder she left!"_

_Jacques turned, facing his son. Jacques looked livid._

"_You, too, then?" Jacques barked. "Did your brother get to you with his degenerate delusions?"_

_Jacques turned away, fuming._

"_I came to this conclusion myself," Whitley said. "I-"_

_Jacques spun, his hand forming a fist, and punched Whitley in the eye. Whitley fell backwards, landing on his back, holding his face. _

"_I've had about enough of all of you and your insolent need to sabotage my success. This is the last we will speak of this, unless you want this to happen again, is that understood?" Jacques roared._

_Whitley didn't respond, still reeling from the punch._

"_Your only sister is Winter, and she is dead to me," Jacques said. "Your brother's name is Warren, and if you ever speak that disgraceful little nickname again, I'll show you what it's like to be afraid, is that understood?"_

_Whitley slowly rose to his feet._

"_Yes," he whimpered. "I understand."_

"_Good. Get out of my sight," Jacques seethed._

The playlist came to a close. Weiss, Winter, and Whitley all sat, practically shrinking away, their most vulnerable moments just put on display for the room to see. Several seconds passed, in which no one said a word.

Finally, the judge spoke.

"Would the defendant like to make a rebuttal to this evidence?" she asked.

Weiss looked over. Cordovin and Jacques both stared up at the screen in shock, then Cordovin looked back to the judge, slowly.

"Mrs. Cordovin?" the judge asked.

"Do something," Jacques seethed.

"And what?" Cordovin scoffed. "Commit career suicide? No one can pull you from this one. I resign."

Cordovin turned and walked out of the courtroom, leaving Jacques stunned.

"Mr. Schnee, do you have any rebuttals to make?" the judge asked. Jacques looked around, stammering, clearly trying to put his voice into some form of words, but ultimately coming up short. "Very well. I think the jury needs to take some time to reconvene and reassess the evidence."

"No," one of the jury members said. They had been muttering to themselves as Jacques trailed off. "We just discussed it. The decision is unanimous. We find Jacques Schnee guilty of physical, mental, and verbal abuse, neglect, blackmailing, bribery of public safety officers, and breaking oath in a court of law."

"Unanimous?" Jacques scoffed, rising to his feet. "I own half of you! I will bury you!"

"Mr. Schnee, you will most certainly be serving jailtime," the judge said. "I would recommend you take a seat and allow us to come to a conclusion, before I throw contempt of court into the mix. Especially after admitting to blackmailing a jury."

Weiss couldn't believe it. In the last possible moment, Willow Schnee had finally come through.

"The plaintiff's requests for a dissolution of custody and restraining order are granted," the judge said. "Jacques Schnee, you are hereby sentenced to twenty-five years in the Idaho State Penitentiary, and your assets are to be returned to the legal ownership of Willow Schnee. The restraining order will be lifetime-active."

Weiss stood and walked over to Blake, Yang, and Ruby, still stunned.

"We... actually did it," Weiss said.

"Weiss," Blake said, and Weiss looked up, realizing Blake was crying. Ruby and Yang didn't look relieved, either. They looked seriously worried. "I know it was bad... but..."

"I can't fucking believe he did that to you," Yang growled.

"I'm so sorry," Ruby said.

The three of them yanked Weiss into a group hug, and Weiss noticed each of them looking past Weiss' form, over to Jacques, who was being marched out of the room in handcuffs. Weiss looked up at their expressions as they all saw Jacques walk by, and was honestly scared of the degree of anger each of them wore. Even more so once she realized it wasn't just them. Illia and Ciel had gathered with Winter, and they wore a similar scowl. Mercury and Emerald watched him walk by, Emerald comforting Mercury. Weiss realized how painful this had been for him, as after all of this was said and done, he would still be going home to his drunk, abusive father.

Each of her classmates and friends seemed to share that look of disgust. Save for one. Weiss finally was let out of the group hug, and a moment later, Henry Marigold approached her. Before he could get close, May blocked his path.

"She's been through enough," May said. "Walk away, Henry."

"I'm not going to try anything," Henry said quietly. May crossed her arms. "Weiss, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Weiss scoffed, finding her anger again. "For all of the times you invalidated me, or for supporting someone you didn't even know, just so that you could hurt me?"

"For all of it," Henry said.

"No," Weiss snapped. "You don't get to just have everything be forgotten. It's easy to feel sorry after watching _that_. Next time you want to be a friend to someone, believe them before you need to see a recording of it!"

Henry nodded, and turned away, walking out of the courtroom.

"I'm so sorry you went through all of that shit," Yang said.

"I hate that everyone had to see it," Weiss said. "If that's what it took to keep him from winning, then I'm glad it happened, but all of that was like a raw nerve, those were the worst moments of my life, and practically everyone I know just saw them."

"I'm sorry, Weiss," Willow said, walking up to her. "I didn't want to use them if I didn't have to."

"It needed to happen," Weiss said. "It just... hurts."

"I've just talked to Winter. I've already started the process of reversing Jacques' decision to disown her. I've spoken to Whitley as well. He seems a bit more interested in being the heir to the company now that Jacques is gone from it," Willow said.

"Thank you," Weiss said. "And I'm sorry. I was angry, but-"

"You were right to be angry," Willow sighed. "The fact of the matter is that it wasn't just Jacques that failed as a parent. I'm here to help you if you need, but I think it's best that you and Whitley find a better place to live. There's nothing good for anyone at the Schnee residence. I'm going to sell it and settle down somewhere smaller."

"So, will Whitley be transferred to Winter's custody?" Weiss asked.

"We've been talking about it. We all have agreed that's the best option," Willow said. "Listen, Weiss. I'm not going to see you for a while, so I'd like to apologize for everything. The family fortune will be a resource to all three of you, if you should need it, and I've temporarily appointed a friend of mine as the new CEO, until Whitley is ready, which I refuse to rush. He needs to stop focusing just on that, and live his life. I will be going to a rehabilitation center, to get my drinking habit under control."

"I think that would be amazing," Weiss said.

"Please, take some time to yourself. You have some amazing friends, an excellent girlfriend, and two loving siblings," Willow said. "You deserve it."

"I will," Weiss said.

"One last thing," Willow said. "Unfortunately, the state law doesn't allow it while you're a minor, but once you're of age, the family fortune is also there for you to use for any surgery you need. Please take advantage of it."

Weiss' eyes widened.

"Wait... when I'm eighteen, I can-" Weiss said. She turned to look at Blake, who pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's all turning out alright," Blake said. "We're going to be okay."

"Yeah," Weiss said. "We really are, aren't we?"

* * *

**Well, there it is! The conclusion... kind of. I am writing up an epilogue, so technically there's one more chapter left, so if you like happy stuff, go ahead and stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	41. Epilogue and Concluding Author's Notes

**So it isn't the longest epilogue, but I feel like it was a good wrap up to the story. **

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Weiss awoke, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, beautiful," Blake grinned, already sitting up, a book in hand. Weiss attempted to sit up, before she realized that Tex was, once again, asleep on her chest, a feat that was now a bit more complicated since she had been on HRT for four years.

"I'm not getting up, am I?" Weiss pouted.

"Not likely, no," Blake laughed.

"Your cat is a pervert," Weiss sighed.

"I can't blame her," Blake said. "You must have been exhausted, it's ten."

"Coco and I were up all night getting the newest designs ready," Weiss sighed. "Our Portland branch is opening soon, and we needed some new designs to give some extra _umph_ to the opening."

"I can't wait," Blake said. "Just make sure you have enough time to read, I'm almost done with _Ninjas of Love_."

"I think I can set aside some time for that," Weiss smiled. "We gotta get Tex up at some point, we've gotta meet Winter and her partner for lunch."

"Right," Blake said. "Did you sleep well, love?"

"Stop it," Weiss laughed. "Stop being so gushy and adorable."

"No," Blake simply said.

"Fine," Weiss huffed. "I slept amazingly."

"I'm glad," Blake said. "I know you've still been sore from surgery."

"It was the last of them, and I'm glad for that," Weiss said. "Alright, cat, you're getting moved."

Tex lifted her head, grumpily staring at Weiss.

"_Meow"_

"I don't care, I'm hungry," Weiss said, lifting Tex off and setting her on the bed. Weiss and Blake both got up and began to get dressed, and then headed out into the living room. They had a cozy one bedroom apartment, with an entire wall that served as a massive bookshelf. They had spent many nights curled up watching movies together on the couch, which was a heavily cushioned loveseat. Weiss wouldn't have it any other way, the entire place was perfect. It was a significantly lower budget life than she had been raised on, but with Blake in her life, everything was perfect.

* * *

**Well, that was Chrysalis! I've got a little bit of personal rambling to attach here, but feel free to tune out if no interested. This is the first fic I've written in a long time, I actually used to write RWBY fanfics under a different account around the time volume 3 was coming out, but at that point I was still in the closet. **

**The fics I wrote have been deleted long since, I'm afraid, as I wasn't the proudest of how they turned out. I will say, however, I'm pretty happy with this one, and I wanted to thank my wonderful audience for reading. I've enjoyed every single review, and it's been truly awesome getting back into fanfic. **

**I'm thinking about a few different story concepts next, and if you wanted to drop a review or a personal message, I am taking everyone's interests into account for which one. **

**1) An alternate ending-esque sequel to Chrysalis, following our heroes going on the run, had they lost the case.**

**2) A RWBY/She Ra crossover. To specify, I am talking about the 2018 She Ra, which is the only show I've ever seen that rivals RWBY in my mind. I also noticed that in all of 's archives, there's only one crossover of the two, so I would want to fix that.**

**3) Possibly an overwatch fic**

**4) A RWBY AU set in a superhero themed continuity, with Ruby and Yang being more central characters than in Chrysalis.**

**Lemme know which ones interest y'all the most, and thanks for being awesome!**


End file.
